Galway Girl
by Flowerskepa
Summary: Clarke ne croyait jamais se remettre de la mort de son père... Du moins, jusqu'à cette dernière lettre l'invitant à entamer le voyage vers une nouvelle vie, là bas en Irlande: la terre de ses ancêtres. Là bas, sur cette belle île, il existe un petit village: Ballydangan. Et là bas, à Ballydangan, vit une fille: Lexa O'Woods, une mystérieuse cavalière que la vie n'a pas épargné.
1. Jake Griffin

**Alors voilà, moi aussi je me lance dans une petite fanfiction, 16 chapitres sont déjà écrit mais pourrons être modifiés selon vos suggestions/envies, et je pense que l'histoire en comptera à peu près 20. Les premiers chapitres sont courts et posent l'histoire, puis ils s'allongeront ! Les caractères de certains personnages ne correspondent à du tout à ceux de la série.**

 **Je vais essayer de publier tous les mercredis soir histoire d'avoir un peu de lecture pour la fin de semaine.**

 **Je vais aussi essayer de vous faire des suggestions musicales à chaque chapitre pour mieux rentrer dans l'univers des filles. Voilà !**

 **Vos avis sont les bienvenus pour que j'améliore mon écriture ainsi que la qualité des chapitres !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre**

 **John Powell - PS I Love You**

 **The Corrs – Ellis Island.**

* * *

Beaucoup avaient fait le déplacement. De la famille proche ou lointaine, des amis, des militaires, des anciens collègues… Tous étaient vêtus de noir et présentaient respectueusement leurs condoléances à Clarke et sa mère. La veuve était encore sous le choc. Son mari était mort subitement, trop subitement. Elle, comme sa fille n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. L'homme s'était tué en voiture sur le chemin de la caserne militaire où il était ingénieur. Clarke avait appris la nouvelle deux jours plus tôt, dans la nuit. Sa mère lui avait téléphoné en larmes depuis l'hôpital de Chicago. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de la blonde. Elle avait pris le premier avion reliant New-York à sa ville natale pour faire ses derniers au revoir à celui qu'elle considérait comme le seul homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas vu son père depuis quelque temps et se souvenait de ce dernier dîner qu'ils avaient partagé il y a quelques semaines. Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer deux jours auparavant, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé repartir. Elle l'aurait gardé avec elle pour toujours. Clarke avait peu pleuré ne réalisant pas tout à fait que son père l'avait quitté pour de bon et qu'il la laissait quasiment orpheline à seulement 26 ans. Dieu qu'elle aimait son père, son rire si communicatif, sa passion dévorante pour les engins volants et le bricolage, la façon dont il avait de la regarder comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire un des premiers drones fabriqués par l'armée, l'objet était classé secret défense mais rien n'était trop beau pour les yeux de sa fille. Une main compatissante la tira de ses songes.

\- **Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle Griffin…** lui dit un homme en noir, **votre père était un homme très apprécié…**

Clarke approuva en silence, l'homme s'écarta et partit rejoindre le reste de l'assistance. Clarke se rapprocha de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Abigail Griffin était veuve à cinquante ans, triste histoire pour une femme qui aimait passionnément son mari.

A la fin de la journée, les invitées quittèrent peu à peu la maison des Griffin, quelques amis étaient restés pour les aider à ranger, et Clarke s'agitait frénétiquement pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à son défunt père. Le soir, alors que tous avaient désormais quitté leur demeure de Chicago, la blonde s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, réalisant tout juste le vide qui s'était crée dans son cœur. Sa mère, alertée par le bruit des sanglots pénétra doucement dans sa chambre et s'allongea en se collant à son dos.

\- **C'est trop tôt, maman, il ne peut pas être parti…**

\- **ça va aller ma puce… respires…** tenta de la consoler Abby qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Clarke ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques heures, son chagrin était trop grand. Épuisée par ses sanglots elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère.

La nuit avait été dure pour Abby et sa fille qui sentait tout le poids du manque de Jake Griffin. Le décès d'un proche donnait suite à une multitude de paperasse administrative ne laissant aucun répit à la famille du défunt. Encore exténuée par la nuit qu'elle avait passé, Clarke se résolut à se lever pour se rendre au rendez-vous que leur avait donné le notaire à elle et sa mère. Son père venait à peine d'être enterré qu'il fallait déjà se pencher sur sa succession. L'idée dégoûta Clarke qui voulait seulement que son père soit encore en vie. C'est avec le plus grand déplaisir que les deux Griffin se rendirent à l'entrevue. Elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau richement meublé de l'homme et prirent place pour lui faire face. L'homme en costume et cheveux gominés sortit une petite mallette d'un de ses tiroirs et la déposa sur l'office.

\- **Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances, Jake était un homme formidable, je le regrette…**

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent tristement.

\- **Monsieur Griffin disposait d'énormément de bien. Madame Griffin tout ce qui lui appartenait vous ait acquis. Cependant, il a tenu à préciser dans son testament que la maison de Ballydangan située dans le comté de Galway reviendrait à Mademoiselle Griffin, ainsi que la somme considérable qu'il avait bloqué sur un compte spécialement pour elle.**

 **\- Le comté de Galway ?** L'interrogea Abby confuse.

\- **En Irlande, la maison se trouve en Irlande, il en a hérité dans sa jeunesse. Elle appartenait à sa grand-mère,** précisa le notaire.

\- **J'ai accompagné Jake en Irlande bien des fois avant la naissance de Clarke, et je connais cette maison, mais je ne savais pas que sa grand-mère lui avait légué.**

 **\- Tous les hommes ont des secrets Madame Griffin… Mademoiselle Griffin, il vous a d'ailleurs laissé une lettre.** L'homme tendit une petite enveloppe à la blonde qui s'en saisit délicatement, **libre à vous de la lire ici, ou plus tard, tenez-moi juste informé si la lettre contient d'autres informations concernant la succession.**

Clarke fit non de la tête signifiant qu'elle lirai la tête dès à présent et commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe cacheté d'un sceau rouge de ses doigts tremblant d'émotion devant sa mère et l'homme en costume.

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin, nous pouvons aussi vous laisser découvrir cette lettre seule, si vous le désirez.**

Clarke acquiesça mais retint sa mère par le bras.

\- **Restes avec moi maman,** lui demanda t-elle la gorge serrée submergée par les émotions alors que leur hôte quittait son bureau pour leur offrir plus d'intimité.

Clarke finit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se décida à déplier la feuille blanche. Elle reconnue l'écriture ronde et attachée de son père et sourit tristement. Elle effleura le papier du bout de ses doigts et commença la lecture silencieuse de la lettre que son père lui avait adressée.

" _Ma chérie, ma douce, ma magnifique petite Clarke,_ _j'espère que tu ne lis pas cette lettre trop tôt, mais ne pleures pas, ne soit pas triste car un jour que j'espère lointain, nous nous retrouverons et je pourrais à nouveau te prendre dans mes bras._ _Je t'ai aimé le premier jour de ta vie Clarke, j'ai toujours été fier de toi, je savais que tu allais accomplir de grandes choses, et quelle réussite quand je vois le médecin que tu es devenue. J'espère que tu seras aussi courageuse que ta mère et que tu accompliras ta mission avec brio._ _Je t'adresse cette lettre aujourd'hui car je regrette de ne jamais t'avoir emmené sur la trace de tes ancêtres, mais il n'est pas trop tard… L'Irlande est magnifique, je suis sûre que ta mère sourit à tes côtés en pensant aux magnifiques souvenirs que l'on s'est créés là-bas. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'y ai croisé son regard… Cette île qui sent bon l'herbe mouillée et la tourbe, où tout ton être sera réchauffé par l'ambiance du pub de Ballydangan et de ses habitants. Je sais que c'est une dure épreuve de perdre quelqu'un et encore plus son père, alors rends toi en Irlande, je suis sûre que tu y trouveras ce qui manque le plus à ton coeur et que l'île et ses habitants sauront le panser. J'y crois._ _Entames le voyage mon amour, soit téméraire, quittes tout, rends toi sur la terre de tes ancêtres, dans le village où je passais mes plus belles vacances… Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'accueillir si tu dis que tu es une Griffin. Ne soit pas farouche, parles aux gens, aux paysans, aux femmes et aux enfants, amuses toi, convertis toi à la Guinness, danses, chantes, amuses toi, aimes et continues de vivre mon amour._ _Je suis fier d'avoir partagé ta vie Clarke Jane Griffin, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, prends soin de ta mère._ _Ton papa_ PS : j'allais oublier, la maison se près de la place du village, à côté de la petite maison bleue de Molly Donaghan, elle possède un double des clefs. Acceptes ses scones, ils sont délicieux. »

Clarke finit de lire la lettre et laissa couler quelques larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. Son père l'avait toujours surprise. Sa mère avait lu la lettre de son mari par dessus son épaule et se trouvait dans le même état que sa fille. Elle embrassa ses cheveux et se positionna devant elle.

\- **Il serait vexé que tu ne le fasses pas…**

Clarke approuva en séchant ses larmes tentant tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- **Mais mon poste à l'hôpital… et toi ?**

 **\- Nous venons de perdre ton père ma chérie, prends du temps pour te reposer, ils comprendront… et puis tu es la meilleure chirurgienne orthopédique du pays… ils ne prendront pas le risque de laisser ta place ma puce. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais aussi prendre le temps de faire le point sur ma vie. Ton père veut que tu y ailles seule, je pense que c'est pour une bonne raison, et puis je te rendrais visite pendant mes vacances,** la rassura Abby.

Clarke prit sa mère dans ses bras et l'enlaça fortement. Elle allait suivre les instructions de son père et tout quitter. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle en avait besoin, elle sentait le besoin de respirer un grand coup et d'accepter la situation. Elle ne pourrait pas faire plus honneur à son père en se rendant sur la terre qui avait vu naître ses ancêtres proches. Son voyage initiatique était le début d'une nouvelle vie, une vie qu'elle allait connaître sans le réconfort des bras de son père, sans ses sourires, sans sa voix. Alors elle voulait bien tenter l'expérience pour soigner son chagrin espérant que son père avait raison, que l'Irlande et ses habitants panseraient ses plaies.

Les deux Griffin quittèrent le bureau du notaire après avoir signé quelques papiers officiels. Elles rentrèrent dans la maison de Chicago qui avait vu grandir Clarke. La blonde décida de rester un mois avec sa mère le temps de s'assurer qu'elle irait bien et de préparer son voyage. Son portable sonna lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message. Encore un de ces nombreux messages de condoléances pensa-t-elle tristement.

 **De Rae.**

Hey Clarkie… j'espère que tu tiens le coup. Je suis là. Bisou.

 **De Clarkie.**

Salut Rae, ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Je t'appelle demain, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer. Bisou.

Comme convenu, Clarke appela son amie qui était déjà reparti de Chicago pour lui confier sa peine mais aussi pour lui annoncer qu'elle prenait un congé sabbatique, qu'elle avait prévenu l'hôpital, qu'elle se rendait en Irlande pour une durée indéterminée, et qu'elle partait en fin de mois. Raven fut attristé par le fait que son amie ne ferait pas un détour par New-York pour lui dire au revoir, mais elle comprit que la blonde faisait ça pour son bien. Elle lui promit de la rejoindre pour quelques jours dès que son boulot le lui permettrait.

Le mois passa, et Clarke dû dire au revoir à sa mère. Les adieux avaient été durs, longs, et larmoyants. La blonde avait beaucoup de peine à laisser sa mère seule si peu de temps après le décès de son père. Mais Abby avait insisté pour que sa fille entame son voyage au plus vite sachant à quel point il lui serait bénéfique.

\- **Mesdames Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. Le vol Chicago-Dublin commence son embarquement à la porte 6. Je répète le vol Chicago Dublin commence son embarquement à la porte 6.**

A l'entente du nom de son vol, Clarke se leva et se rendit à la porte 6 de l'aéroport. Elle passa les contrôles, regarda une dernière fois sa mère en lui adressant un petit signe de main la gorge serrée par l'émotion et disparue dans la salle d'embarquement. Quelques minutes plus tard elle prit place dans l'avion et s'assit à côté d'une dame rondouillarde aux cheveux roux.

\- **C'est la première fois que vous vous rendez en Irlande ?** Lui demanda la petite dame un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- **Oui, la première fois…** souffla Clarke la mine fermée encore triste de quitter sa mère.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez quand ça ne va pas, en Irlande tout va !** Lui dit la rousse enjouée.

\- **Apparemment, mon père a dit que « l'Irlande et ses habitants panseraient mes maux et atténuerait mon chagrin »,** lui confia Clarke en repensant à la lettre de son père.

\- **Votre père est sage, et a totalement raison, souriez à la vie, tout ira bien là bas.**

La blonde acquiesça. Les réacteurs de l'avion commencèrent à chauffer et l'avion s'élança sur la piste. Clarke jeta un dernier coup d'œil par le hublot à l'Amérique qui l'avait vue naître. En moins d'une heure l'avion se trouva au dessus de l'océan signifiant qu'elle était bien en route vers son destin. Son coeur s'accéléra en pensant à l'inconnu qu'elle allait découvrir, cette nouvelle vie qu'elle devrait se créer. Ses battements s'apaisèrent lorsqu'une main chaleureuse se posa sur la sienne. La petite dame la regardait en souriant tristement comme si elle avait compris quel mal la rongeait alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue

\- **Tout ira bien, sweetie…**

La blonde lui sourit à son tour, posa sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil et s'endormit en rêvant de l'île verte.


	2. Octavia Blake, the girl from Ballydangan

Hey !

Bon gros bug de mon ordi, qui a changé l'ordre des chapitres, puis a posté les deux mêmes... Excusez moi...

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que ce début d'histoire plaise, à vrai dire je pensais que seulement genre 5 personnes allaient la lire mais sans y porter trop d'intention.

Je voulais particulièrement remercier , coco1810, TheCrow31, TheFanfic100 (d'ailleurs le rythme de publication est d'une fois par semaine, le mercredi généralement;) ), et UneAutreEnvie (de qui je suis assez fan, allez lire sa fanfic c'est top !) pour leur reviews plus qu'encourageantes !:D

Du coup j'avais envie de vous livrer la suite des petites aventures de Clarke en Irlande ! Ce chapitre est dans la continuité du premier : il pose les bases de l'histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez, surtout les personnages inventés pour l'occasion. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, pas mal de chapitres sont déjà écrits mais ils peuvent changer ^^. Voilà, bonne lecture !

Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **The Corrs – Lough Erin Shore.**

 **Mundy – Galway Girl.**

 **The Mahones – Girl with Galway Eyes.**

 **John Powell – Bett Davis Montage.**

* * *

L'avion entama lentement sa descente. Clarke appréciait à travers les nuages les quarante nuances de vert qui se dessinaient sous les ailes de l''avion. L'île verte méritait son nom. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était sur terre à l'aéroport de Dublin. Elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir le soleil lui réchauffer la peau, Clarke pensait que l'Irlande était constamment balayée par les tempêtes maritimes et les pluies abondantes. Mais il n'en était rien, l'air était sec, le soleil se couchait et la température était douce. La blonde soupira lentement tentant de s'adapter à cette nouvelle vision. Dublin était bien plus calme que New-York. Elle profita du ballet des taxis devant l'entrée de l'aéroport et en héla un, le train qui la mènerait à Ballydangan ne partait que demain, elle passerait sa première soirée en ville.

La blonde avait réservé une chambre dans petit hôtel près de Temple bar, le quartier offrait la praticité pour noyer son chagrin s'était elle dit. Elle récupéra non sans mal les clefs de sa chambre à l'accueil à cause de cet accent qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre et s'écroula sur son lit. Une bouffée de tristesse monta en elle, sa mère lui manquait, son père lui manquait. Elle passa les mains sur son visage pour se rassurer mentalement. Elle ravala ses larmes et décida d'aller se changer les idées. Elle déambula dans les rues de Temple bar majoritairement occupées par des étudiants et des touristes venus s'enivrer au son d'air celtique. La blonde pensa que tout cela n'était pas aussi authentique qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer, et elle s'aventura un peu plus loin dans le quartier. La foule se fit moins dense, les conversations moins bruyantes, tout était soudain plus calme. Son chemin la mena vers un pub à la façade sombre, qui détonnait particulièrement avec les autres bien plus colorées et la lumière tamisée qui s'échappait par les petites fenêtre attira la blonde. Clarke décida de pousser la porte en métal noire et fut assailli par l'odeur d'un feu de bois que l'on vient d'allumer, la senteur des fauteuils en cuir et des relents de whisky. Une session de musique allait débuter, le bar était presque vide et le petit concert ressemblait définitivement plus à une répétition. La blonde accrocha son trench beige au porte manteau prévu à cet effet et alla s'installer timidement au comptoir de marbre.

\- **Bonsoir, une Budweiser s'il vous plaît,** commanda Clarke.

Le barman se retourna à sa demande et lui sourit de toutes ses dents en secouant la tête, décidément ces américains croyaient s'exporter partout pensa t-il.

\- **Désolée miss america, mais on ne sert que de la bière irlandaise… c'est Guinness, Kilkenny ou Cran's, alors ?**

 **\- Va pour la Guinness, vu qu'elle semble faire votre réputation… Comment savez vous que je suis américaine ?** L'interrogea Clarke intriguée.

 **\- Vous avez un horrible accent…** Lui répondit l'homme en riant et en lui servant sa pinte.

 **\- C'est à moi que vous dites cela ?** Plaisanta Clarke.

\- **Les étrangers pensent que nous avons le même, mais très sincèrement et sans vouloir vous vexer le notre est plus chantant…**

Clarke bu une gorgée de la bière noire et un petit rictus de dégoût se dessina sur son visage, elle n'avait jamais goûté une bière aussi amer et avait l'impression de boire le plus mauvais café de New-York.

\- **C'est pas une bière pour les fillettes la miss !** Lui lança le barman en remarquant la mine qu'elle tirait.

\- **Vous mettez quoi là dedans ? On dirait qu'en une gorgée je viens de manger un repas tellement elle est épaisse !**

 **\- Alors imaginez là sans colle de poisson pour la filtrer !**

Clarke déglutit. Elle venait de boire du jus de poisson… Quelle idée de mettre du poisson dans de la bière pensa la blonde qui avait du mal à se remettre de sa petite expérience. Elle préféra poser sa pinte sur le comptoir pour admirer le lieu. Les banquettes étaient en cuir capitonné et les murs recouverts de boiserie, derrière le bar trônaient une multitude de bouteilles de whisky, de quoi ne jamais être à court songea la blonde en souriant. L'air de violon et de guitare enrobait la pièce d'une douce ambiance lorsqu'une jeune femme brune aux traits fins et aux yeux bleus pénétra dans le chaleureux bar y laissant entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Elle s'avança rapidement vers le comptoir, salua la blonde d'un signe de tête et appela le barman qui papotait désormais avec les musiciens.

\- **Hey Liam ! Tu me sers une pinte ?** Demanda la jeune brune aux yeux bleus.

\- **Octavia ! Ma belle ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène à Dublin ?** La salua chaleureusement le barman en l'enlaçant.

\- **Tu sais les affaires… Bellamy m'a envoyé ici pour faire de la prospection pour la fumerie… Et tu sais à quel point je déteste quitter le calme de Ballydangan ! J'ai eu une journée épouvantable, à courir de partout avec mes cartons, j'ai failli me faire renverser trois fois ! Il y a trop de monde ici !** Se plaignit la brune d'une traite ce qui déclencha un petite rire chez l'homme qui lui servait une stout qui lui serait sans aucun doute réconfortante.

 **\- Octavia Blake, fille de la mer, cette vie n'est décidément pas faite pour toi…** plaisanta l'homme derrière le comptoir.

La blonde n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange. En même temps le pub était calme et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Octavia Blake avait l'air jeune, pensa Clarke, mais ce qui retint particulièrement son attention fut la mention de la ville ou plutôt le village où son père lui avait demandé de se rendre. Jake lui avait aussi demandé de faire connaissance avec les irlandais, d'aller à leur rencontre et de ne pas être farouche. C'était sûrement l'occasion rêvée, elle qui avait toujours été d'un naturel réservé prit son courage à deux mains et aborda la jeune brune aux yeux bleus.

\- **Hey, salut,** fit Clarke timidement, **tu as bien dit Ballydangan ?**

 **\- J'habite ce minuscule patelin oui !** Sourit Octavia, **qu'est ce qui t'amène en Irlande american girl ?**

Décidément son accent la trahirait toujours, elle n'avait prononcé que quelques mots et pourtant Octavia avait tout de suite décelé la nationalité de la blonde.

\- **Le décès de mon père,** répondit tristement Clarke.

\- **Ah… Je suis désolée, toutes mes condoléances,** fit Octavia gênée par la révélation.

\- **Il m'a légué une maison à Ballydangan et m'a demandé de m'y rendre, pour prendre un petit peu de temps pour moi,** poursuivit la blonde d'un sourire triste et plein de nostalgie tout en avalant difficilement une gorgée de sa bière, **je prends le train demain.**

 **\- Oh mais hors de question ! J'y retourne moi aussi dès demain, laisse moi t'y conduire ! Je déteste faire la route seule en plus !** proposa la Blake toute excitée, **et puis Liam ! Tu abuses arrêtes de servir de la Guinness aux non initiés, je lui paye ma Kilkenny !** Fit la brune en passant derrière le bar pour tirer une nouvelle bière à Clarke, **bois, c'est plus léger ! Oh je suis tellement contente de ne pas être seule demain, dieu merci !** Continua la brune joyeusement.

 **\- Octavia tu la saoules déjà…** lui lança Liam.

\- **La ferme Liam ! Je n'ai pas parlé à une personne agréable depuis deux jours, laisse moi discuter avec…**

 **\- Clarke, Clarke Griffin,** se présenta Clarke en lui tendant la main.

\- **On va être quasiment voisines, pas de ça chez nous,** s'exclama la brune en lui donnant une bise chaleureuse, contact auquel Clarke l'américaine était peu habituée.

\- **Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Octavia et j'accepte avec plaisir ta proposition,** la remercia la blonde.

\- **Et bien Blondie… tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec elle…** souffla le barman ce qui lui valut un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de la jeune Blake.

Ils continuèrent à papoter tous les trois autour de leur bière que Clarke réussissait enfin à avaler. Octavia avait été bienveillante avec elle et avait commencé à lui parler du village de Ballydangan. Clarke avait appris qu'il était bordée par l'océan et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire mais qu'à Ballydangan on ne s'ennuyait pourtant jamais. Les landes avoisinantes étaient vertes et les moutons y gambadaient paisiblement. La majeure partie du village vivait de la pêche ou de l'élevage et peu avaient fait d'études. Seule une fille était allée au réputé Trinity College de Dublin pour y étudier la littérature irlandaise. Mais c'était tout. Pas de bus, peu de commerces, la campagne, le calme. Voilà la manière dont Octavia décrivait Ballydangan. La new-yorkaise habituée à la foule et au bruit incessant de la big apple allait vraiment être dépaysé pub s'était peu à peu rempli au fil de la soirée augmentant considérablement la température du lieu. Les musiciens jugeant que leur public s'était enfin constitué commencèrent à jouer. L'air enjoua instantanément Octavia.

\- **Ouaaaaaais Galway Girl !** Lança t-elle en levant sa bière pour trinquer de loin avec les musiciens.

\- **C'est une histoire vraie ?** Interrogea Clarke intriguée par les paroles.

 **\- Galway girl ?** Demanda Octavia qui venait de terminer de chanter le refrain en chœur avec tout le pub, **oui ! D'ailleurs on la chante souvent à une fille du village pour se moquer, sans cette histoire de coucherie, c'est tout à fait elle !** Rit Octavia, **enfin surtout la fin vu le nombre de mec qu'elle a éconduit…**

\- **Finalement ça à l'air bien animée chez vous !**.

\- **Je te l'ai dit tu ne t'ennuieras jamais à Ballydangan !** Lui rappela Octavia en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La soirée se finit au son de la musique celtique et autour de quelques pintes de Kilkenny. Clarke rentra seule à son hôtel, le cœur quelque peu réchauffé par la bienveillance de la Blake. Sa première soirée en Irlande avait été réussit et elle avait pu appliquer les premiers conseils de son père. Octavia lui avait donné rendez-vous tôt le lendemain. La nouvelle vie de la blonde allait commencer ce jour, et elle s'endormit toute ses pensées nostalgiques pour le seul homme de sa vie.

Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les fins rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel de la médecin, la réveillant doucement. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle était en train de subir le plus grand mal de crâne de sa vie. Satanée colle de poisson pensa-t-elle. Elle avait bu modérément et pourtant la gueule de bois était bien là… Elle se leva doucement et alla prendre une douche revigorante. Elle enfila une de ses éternelles chemises bleues, un jean, ses bottines à talon et son trench-coat beige. Les lunettes de soleil allaient lui être d'une grande utilité vue sa migraine. Clarke embarqua sa lourde valise et quitta l'hôtel. Octavia l'attendait garée en double file et adossée à la portière de sa Rover noire. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et la salua aussi chaleureusement que la veille.

\- **Alors american girl pas trop mal à la tête ?**

 **\- Je maudis le mélange Guinness Kilkenny…** bougonna Clarke.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une bonne habitude à prendre.**

 **\- Une bonne habitude ?** Répéta Clarke dubitative en levant un sourcil.

\- **Mon dieu Clarke ! Il y a un corps ou quoi là dedans ?** L'interrogea vivement Octavia en l'aidant à charger sa valise.

 **\- Je reste pour une durée indéterminée, j'ai prévu large…** répondit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

 **\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de fringues, il va falloir y aller mollo l'américaine, j'espère que tu as prévu des bottes plus confortables et des gros pulls, parce que les bottines à talons de douze centimètres ça va pas le faire sur le pavé et les chemins de terre…**

Un bruit de klaxon fit sursauter Clarke et relever la tête de la jeune Blake qui fit de grands gestes face à l'impatience du taxi qui essayait de forcer le passage.

\- **Ca va ! C'est le matin y a pas à être pressé !**

 **\- Vous les gens du Connacth vous n'êtes jamais pressé de toute manière…** maugréa l'homme à bord de sa berline alors qu'il s'était arrêté à la hauteur d'Octavia.

La brune soupira et décida de ne pas relever, après tout cela aurait été de la mauvaise foi de répondre le contraire, pensa-t-elle.

 **\- Allez en route, avant qu'on ne tombe dans les bouchons dublinois !** S'exclama Octavia.

Le voyage avec Octavia était plaisant, chaque monument, chaque pan de route avait son anecdote. Les deux femmes avaient discuté de leurs vies respectives. A l'entente du mot médecin, la brune avait tiqué. Ses yeux avaient quitté la route pour se poser sur Clarke, elle avait sourit en pensant que son profil était intéressant, même très intéressant au vu de la désertification que la village connaissait. En effet, le premier hôpital se trouvait à Galway, soit à deux heures de route de Ballydangan. Les médecins avaient fui les alentours estimant que le peu d'habitants qui résidaient dans la région étaient assez robustes et pouvaient largement se passer de médecin.

\- **Médecin tu dis ?** Demanda Octavia ahurie.

\- **Chirurgienne orthopédique en fait…** précisa la blonde.

 **\- Tu sais détecter une maladie, tu connais les médicaments, tu peux les prescrire ?**

 **\- Euh oui bien sûr,** répondit Clarke qui n'était pas sûre de comprendre le sens de sa question.

\- **Génial ! On va avoir besoin de toi !**

 **\- Octavia… je viens pour faire une pause mais si je peux aider un petit peu, je le ferais,** la rassura l'américaine au vu de la mine triste que Octavia affichait.

Elles avaient quitté l'autoroute pour s'engager sur une chaussée moins agréable. Le réseau routier irlandais n'était visiblement pas le meilleur du monde. Une fois sortit des grands axes, les chemins étaient caillouteux, ils semblaient goudronnés à la va vite avec les moyens du bord et étaient parsemés de nid de poule. La Rover était finalement ici bien utile. Après une heure de route sur une sorte de piste améliorée au milieu des landes verdoyantes, un panneau blanc afficha le nom de Balhydàngàn et Ballydangan. La différence entre les écritures fit tiquer la blonde et Octavia remarqua son incompréhension.

\- **C'est le gaeltacht ici… même si la langue se perd, on essaye d'entretenir le folklore, d'ailleurs tout le monde parle gaélique et anglais au village !** Expliqua Octavia.

\- **Le « gaeltacht » ?**

 **\- Une région où l'on parle beaucoup le gaélique,** précisa la brune aux yeux bleus.

Octavia pénétra dans le village, les maisons étaient colorées, rouges, jaunes, vertes, roses, violettes… Les rues avaient des allures d'arc-en-ciel, et les pavés faisaient tressauter la Rover.

\- **A droite, c'est notre fumerie familiale ! Regardes !** Montra Octavia très fière, **la bas, c'est le pub local, tenu par les O'Corringans, leur fils est pêcheur mais surtout beau comme un dieu ! C'est laquelle ta maison au fait ?**

 **\- Euh je ne sais pas, mon père m'a seulement dit de me rendre chez Madame Donaghan pour récupérer les clefs.**

 **\- Ah chez Madame Molly ! Je t'y conduis. Là haut c'est la ferme et le haras des O'Woods !** Continua de décrire Octavia.

La médecin acquiesça et la brune s'aventura jusqu'au fond du village. De là, Clarke pouvait voir la mer. Les maisons les plus éloignées du centre du village étaient délimitées par des petits murets de pierres. Elles étaient toutes blanches avec des toits d'ardoise. Ce qui semblait être une grande ferme trônait plus loin sur une colline, tandis qu'une maisonnette semblait isolée face à l'océan. La vue sur l'Atlantique devait y être divine pensa la blonde. Octavia se gara devant une habitation à la façade bleu ciel et descendit de la Rover en s'étirant.

\- **Home sweet home…** souffla la jeune brune.

Clarke descendit à son tour de la voiture et ses sens furent immédiatement en émoi. L'air qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons était pur, loin de la pollution new-yorkaise… la blonde respira une nouvelle bouffée d'air chargée d'iode alors qu'une légère brise marine caressait son visage et faisait flotter ses cheveux. Octavia tapa à la porte de bois, et une vieille dame aux petites lunettes rondes et aux cheveux blancs lui ouvrit. A la vue de la jeune Blake, Molly Donaghan afficha le plus beau des sourires.

\- **Dia dhuit Octavia ! Measc Measc !** La salua la petite dame sans que Clarke ne comprenne ce qu'elle venait de dire. * _Bonjour Octavia ! Entres ! Entres !_

 **\- Bonjour Madame Molly ! Je vous amène une invitée de marque qui nous vient tout droit de…**

 **\- New-York.**

 **\- New-York,** répéta Octavia.

\- **Entres ! Toi aussi, venez j'ai préparé du thé et des scones ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Clarke Griffin.**

A l'entente du nom de la blonde, la petite dame s'arrêta de marcher. Elle se retourna l'air étourdi pour faire face à la médecin. Elle la dévisagea et s'approcha d'elle. Elle passa une main délicate sur sa joue et lui déposa un baiser sur l'autre, Clarke peu habituée à ce genre d'étreinte commençait à s'y adapter et ne recula pas. La petite dame planta ses yeux dans les deux océans de l'américaine et afficha soudainement un sourire triste mais compatissant et prit les mains de Clarke dans les siennes.

\- **Tu es la fille de Jake… Et si tu es là c'est qu'il… Il avait dit avant de retourner en Amérique avec ta mère, qu'un jour il léguerait cette maison à ses enfants, et te voilà…**

 **\- Vous connaissiez bien mon père ?** Demanda Clarke émue.

\- **Il passait ses grandes vacances chez tes arrières-grands-parents… Un bon petit… Qui a fait une très belle fille !** Sourit la vieille dame, **j'imagine qu'il t'as dit que j'étais la gardienne de cette maison… en voilà les clefs,** dit elle alors qu'elle venait de fouiller dans une petite commode en bois pour en sortir un petit trousseau, **c'est la prochaine petite maison jaune pâle, vas t'installer et reviens me voir pour les scones et le thé, sweetie.**

Octavia qui se trouvait dans le dos de la blonde, mimait quelques gestes à la vieille dame tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle mima un stéthoscope, une prise de cachet, la rédaction d'une ordonnance et lui fit un signe de la victoire. Devant le mutisme de Molly Donaghan Clarke se retourna vers la jeune brune qui cessa de mimer instantanément lui offrant un joli sourire. La vieille irlandaise sourit à son tour en comprenant enfin où Octavia voulait en venir.

Clarke finit par saisir les clefs et sortit à la suite de Octavia qui déchargea sa valise.

La nouvelle de l'arrivée d'un médecin à Ballydangan allait se colporter à vitesse grand V. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient à peine claqué la porte de la demeure de Molly Donaghan que celle-ci se saisit de son téléphone. Elle composa rapidement le numéro à l'aide du vieux cadran et quelques tonalités sonnèrent. Carman O'Woods sa comparse du pub n'allait pas en revenir. Enfin une jeune médecin pour soigner les rhumatismes de ces vieille dame !

La maison de Clarke ne se trouvait qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de celle de Madame Molly. La blonde se maudissait de ne pas avoir changé de chaussures plutôt, Octavia avait raison, les talons de douze centimètres sur du pavé, c'était du suicide. Les deux filles arrivèrent à ladite maison jaune. Elle se tenait sur deux étages, et quatre petites fenêtres en bois paraient la façade jaune pale. Clarke introduit la clef dans la serrure avec émotion et poussa la porte rouge. Elles pénétrèrent dans le couloir et refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Les volets anciens laissaient passer de petits faisceaux de lumière éclairant légèrement ce qui devait être le salon. Un poêle en fonte trônait près de la fenêtre. Le mobilier était encore présent, tout avait été bâché pour être protégé des effets du temps et de la poussière. Les murs blancs peint à la chaux étaient recouverts de cadres photo. Octavia ouvrit les volets laissant apparaître plus distinctement les visages sur les clichés anciens. Clarke se saisit d'un des cadres et passa ses fins doigts sur le verre qui protégeait l'image. Son père et sa mère riaient avec quatre vieilles personnes, ses grands-parents et ses arrières grand-parents qu'elle n'avait jamais connus. Octavia sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

\- **Tu vas être bien ici… Prends le temps de souffler et de panser ton cœur…**

 **\- A entendre tous les irlandais, cette île aurait des vertus curatives formidables !** Plaisanta Clarke en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

\- **C'est le cas !** Répondit fièrement Octavia, **je vais t'aider à t'installer.**

Les deux filles visitèrent la maison et retirèrent toutes les bâches qui recouvraient le mobilier. Clarke s'aventura dans sa chambre. Elle avait l'air plus moderne que les autres pièces, sans doute avait elle été rénovée. Un lit à baldaquin aux rondins de bois flotté trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le parquet clair et la grande fenêtre la rendaient plus lumineuse que le reste de la maison, un fauteuil en velours rouge d'une autre époque se tenait près de la fenêtre. Une salle de bain était accolée à la chambre, elle aussi moderne. Clarke sourcilla néanmoins face au système de douche, elle testa tous les boutons, les tourna dans tous les sens actionnant l'eau froide, puis chaude pour en comprendre au bout de dix longues minutes le fonctionnement, la baignoire à l'allure ancienne serait plus facile à apprivoiser. Clarke redescendit et trouva Octavia dans une autre petite salle attenante au salon, un bureau en bois massif y était posé.

\- **Visiblement il vous attendait Docteur Griffin !** S'écria Octavia en désignant l'office alors que Clarke secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Décidément la jeune brune n'allait pas la lâcher avec cette histoire de médecin.

Les deux filles retournèrent chez Molly Donaghan qui leur servit du thé et des scones comme promis. Clarke bu une gorgée du breuvage et pensa que décidément tout était toujours trop fort ici, c'était peut être de là que les irlandais tenaient leur robustesse. Les scones étaient quant à eux délicieux. Son père avait raison.

Il commençait à se faire tard et Octavia quitta les deux femmes pour rejoindre la fumerie familiale. Elle promit à Clarke de lui faire faire un tour de la ville dans la semaine, pensant qu'elle avait bien le droit à quelques jours de congé après sa virée dublinoise. La blonde quitta Molly un peu plus tard dans la soirée après que la petite dame ait insisté pour lui offrir de quoi souper. Elle lui avait conté l'histoire de sa famille durant plusieurs heures, et Clarke était parti de chez la petite dame submergée par les émotions. L'irlandaise, bienveillante envers sa nouvelle protégée, lui avait donné quelques briquettes de tourbe pour se chauffer et du linge pour son lit. Elle s'était couchée seule, loin de son Amérique natale et de ses proches. La journée avait été mouvementée et le calme soudain lui serra la gorge l'emplissant d'une certaine mélancolie. Malgré le décalage horaire elle se décida à appeler sa mère quitte à la réveiller, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. La ligne sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'une douce voix réconfortante lui réponde.

\- **Clarke… Ma puce, tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui… j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix maman, tu me manques.**

 **\- A moi aussi Clarke... tout se passe bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement, je suis arrivée à Ballydangan, j'ai rencontré une fille, Octavia, elle habite le village !**

 **\- Et bien tu ne perds pas de temps, les irlandaises ont vite succombé à ton charme !**

 **\- Maman…c'est une amie. Elle a été plus qu'aimable avec moi, elle m'a conduit jusqu'ici… et j'ai récupéré les clefs de la maison chez Madame Donaghan… et j'ai trouvé une photo de vous quand vous étiez jeunes avec papa,** raconta Clarke, **sacré look d'ailleurs !**

 **\- Pas de moquerie je te prie…**

Un silence s'installa entre la mère et la fille, Clarke avait réussit à plaisanter, mais la réalité la regagna vite. Elle expira lentement l'air accumulé dans ses poumons tout en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- **Maman… j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit lui qui m'amène ici…** murmura Clarke alors que sa voix venait de se briser.

Abby n'en menait pas large derrière son téléphone, la détresse de sa fille se trouvant à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres lui crevait le cœur. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'était pas là et seuls ses mots pouvaient la rassurer.

\- **Clarke… il t'a amené ici… Quoi que tu en penses ma chérie, il est ici avec toi, il veille sur toi et je suis sûre qu'il est très fier de toi, du courage que tu as eu à te rendre ici…**

Clarke finit par se calmer et les deux américaines restèrent un long moment au téléphone discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la jeune blonde tombe de sommeil et s'endorme son portable encore à l'oreille. Sa mère sourit derrière le combiné et pensa à quel point sa fille lui manquait déjà, mais dans quelques semaines elles seraient réunies, en Irlande ou États-Unis peu lui importait.

\- **Dors bien ma chérie, je t'aime…** souffla Abby avant de raccrocher alors que sa fille venait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !

 **Prochain chapitre** : L'histoire prend un certain tournant pour Clarke, je vous laisse deviner lequel ^^, à mercredi !


	3. Women of Ireland

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord,**

 **\- TheFanfic100 : encore merci pour les encouragements, j'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier cette histoire !**

 **\- Unicorn38 : Merci à toi aussi, et il y aura d'autres chapitres assez émouvants (no spoiler ^^)**

 **\- Melou28 : Merci ! Et j'espère que tu accrocheras à la suite, généralement je publie tous les mardi ou mercredi (ça dépend si j'arrive à tenir sans vouloir vous dévoiler la suite :p). Et c'est vrai que le début peut faire penser à PS : I Love you (surtout à cause de cette lettre et de ce magnifique cadre : l'Irlande), j'aurais pu rythmer ce récit avec les lettres de Jake… mais trop compliqué à mettre en place, après… peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres lettres sans pour autant qu'elles soient le fil conducteur de l'histoire ^^ (no spoiler encore une fois héhé). Par contre, tu vas sûrement retrouver deux/trois scènes adaptées à l'histoire, j'espère que tu apprécieras :) (et certaines suggestions musicales sont tirées de la BO du film ^^)**

 **Comme annoncé, ce chapitre marque un certain tournant pour notre petite Clarke, c'est peut-être même le vrai début de l'histoire (avec les chapitres 4 et 5… je n'en dis pas plus okay okay). Au départ, il était écrit selon le point de vue de Clarke mais… je ne savais pas si ça allait passer côté lecture donc je l'ai totalement réécrit ^^…**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **Nolwenn Leroy – Mna Na H-Eireann (Women of Ireland).**

 **BROS – Tell me.**

 **The Corrs – Hopelessly addicted**

* * *

Il ne semblait pas y avoir de soleil, peut être ne s'était-il pas encore levé, ou alors il faisait peut-être gris, en même temps, Clarke pensa qu'elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que les beaux jours ne durent pas. Elle s'étira dans sa nouvelle chambre, l'odeur si particulière de la tourbe qui brûle avait embaumé la maison, et elle redécouvrait un nouveau parfum, le même que celui qu'elle avait pu humer la veille chez Madame Donaghan. Clarke décida de traîner un peu au lit, portable à la main tentant tant bien que mal de se reconnecter au monde alors que le réseau semblait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut soudainement de l'heure : seize heures. Clarke était connue pour sa passion et l'amour qu'elle vouait à son lit, mais à ce point… Non. Elle se dédouana en pensant que le décalage horaire avait fait des siennes et qu'une vraie nuit de repos ne lui avait apporté que du bien. Elle enfila son peignoir de soie noire et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les volets. Gris. Le ciel était définitivement triste en cette presque fin de journée, mais la morosité du temps était atténuée par toutes ces jolies maisons colorées. Clarke pensa qu'une douche chaude lui ferait du bien… Encore fallait-il qu'elle retrouve le fonctionnement de ce qui servait de mitigeur, et après dix nouvelles minutes de bataille, l'eau chaude s'offrait enfin à elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers de la maison dont les marches craquèrent à chacun de ses pas. Tout était nouveau pour elle, les odeurs, les bruits, les couleurs, la blonde qui n'était habituée qu'au béton, à la pollution et aux endroits aseptisés, se trouvait totalement désorientée. Clarke fut encore plus désorientée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait rien à manger dans les placards. La maison n'avait pas été habitée depuis une vingtaine d'années selon Molly… A quoi s'attendait-elle… La faim lui tenaillant l'estomac, elle enfila rapidement un jean, une chemise, son trench et ses éternelles bottines, pour trouver de quoi faire quelques courses… Et elle se rappela qu'Octavia ne lui avait montré aucun endroit qui pourrait répondre à son attente et Molly Donaghan apparaissait désormais comme sa seule option. Clarke sortit et parcourut non sans mal les cinquante mètres qui séparaient les deux maisons, elle pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution chaussures rapidement. Elle tapa à la porte de la demeure bleu ciel et attendit quelques secondes… Rien. Elle retenta sa chance et une nouvelle fois, seul le silence lui répondit.

\- **Hey ! Sweetie eachtrannach* ! Si tu cherches Molly, elle est au pub à cette heure ! *** _étrangère_ _ **,**_ lui lança un vieux monsieur à la barbe aussi blanche que la neige avant de reprendre son chemin. Elle le salua timidement d'un petit signe de main et se dirigea vers le pub qu'Octavia lui avait montré la veille. La fumerie se trouvait trois ou quatre maisons avant, peut-être s'y trouverait-elle. Elle la vit par la grande fenêtre de l'échoppe minaudant auprès d'un grand homme au crâne rasé et à la salopette jaune de pêcheur. Clarke sourit face à cette scène amusante et la Blake se rendit rapidement compte de sa présence, et lui fit signe d'entrer. Des tonnes de conserves étaient rangées sur d'immenses étagères, quelques cadres photo de pêche miraculeuse décoraient les murs de bois et une légère effluve de fumée flottait dans la pièce.

\- **Hey Clarke ! Voici Lincoln, le fils des O'Corrigans !** Dit la brune en lui adressant un clin d'œil peu subtil avant que l'homme au crâne rasé ne la salue chaleureusement.

\- **Octavia bosse au lieu de papoter… Il y a encore plein de commandes à préparer,** lui fit un homme aux boucles brunes qui venait de l'arrière-boutique.

\- **C'est bon Bell'… Je viens de rentrer de Dublin, je peux me reposer un peu…**

 **\- Et toi, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire à cette heure ?** Lança-t-il froidement à Lincoln, **et** l **e temps c'est de l'argent Octavia,** poursuivit le brun à l'adresse de sa sœur avant de quitter la boutique en faisant un petit signe de tête pour saluer la blonde.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con parfois… S** ouffla Lincoln.

\- **Tu veux dire tout le temps…** Marmonna la brune, **alors Clarke cette première nuit irlandaise ?**

 **\- Reposante, je viens de me lever en fait… Euh, tu sais où je pourrais faire quelques courses ?**

 **\- Quelle idiote je suis… Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu n'aurais rien à manger… Viens ! Il est 17h30 et c'est vendredi soir de toute manière, allez tout le monde dehors, on ferme la boutique.**

 **\- Ton frère va te tuer Octavia…** L'avertit Lincoln alors que la brune lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules montrant qu'elle n'en n'avait que faire des réprimandes de son aîné.

\- **De toute manière, il n'est plus là alors…** fit-elle d'un air mutin avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières de la boutique et de les pousser dehors, **laisse-moi t'offrir un repas au pub Clarke !**

Lincoln partit de son côté pour prendre une douche après sa longue journée de pêche, il promit à Octavia de les rejoindre dans la soirée, et la jeune Blake prit Clarke par le bras pour se diriger dans la direction du O'Corrigans.

\- **Tu as vu, il est canon hein…**

 **\- Euh oui… Sans doute…** répondit la blonde, très peu réceptive au charme de Lincoln.

\- **Tu m'as l'air bien difficile !**

 **\- C'est juste que…**

 **\- Ah… Tu as laissé un amoureux au pays ?** Tenta de deviner Octavia de son air candide.

\- **Hum… A vrai dire, je me suis rendu compte il y a quelques années que j'étais plus amoureuses qu'amoureux finalement,** répondit Clarke un peu hésitante.

\- **Oh ! Mais fallait le dire que tu étais plus belle irlandaise que… Viril irlandais !**

 **\- C'est juste que je sais que vous êtes très…**

 **\- Portés sur la religion ?** La coupa la brune.

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Tu sais… C'est comme partout, je suis sûre qu'à New-York aussi il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas que l'amour est la plus belle chose au monde peu importe sa forme... Alors ici aussi tu rencontreras des gens un peu… Hostiles…C'est qu'ils sont bêtes… Et puis tu sais malgré ce qu'on dit, l'église du village n'est remplie le dimanche que de mes parents et de deux trois autres personnes… Alors ne t'en fait pas !** La rassura Octavia, **au fait tu n'as toujours pas changé de chaussures ?** Poursuivit-elle en jetant un regard aux pieds de Clarke.

\- **Je n'ai pas trouvé de magasin sur la route…**

 **\- Viens, je dois bien avoir une paire de bottes ou de basket à ta taille dans le Rover.**

Elle fit demi-tour et chercha dans le coffre de sa voiture une paire de chaussures plus appropriée aux chemins irlandais, avant d'en sortir une paire de bottes cavalières en cuir marron qu'elle lui tendit. En plus d'être magnifiques, car finement travaillées, Clarke s'aperçut qu'elles lui allaient comme un gant…

\- **Ce sont celles de Lexa, et ne t'inquiète pas elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient !**

Clarke ne savait absolument pas de qui elle pouvait bien lui parler, mais la Blake ne releva pas l'interrogation qui s'était dessinée sur son visage. En tout cas, la blonde remarqua que cette Lexa avait du goût. Une fois que Clarke fut plus confortablement chaussée elles repartirent en direction du pub. Le bar du petit village était sacrément imposant, en même temps, il fallait bien occuper les soirées de tous les habitants de Ballydangan pensa Clarke. Octavia poussa la lourde porte en vitrail et en bois et elles pénétrèrent dans le pub plongé dans une certaine pénombre. Une nouvelle fois, l'odeur de la tourbe chatouilla les narines de la blonde et les fortes effluves de whisky l'enivrèrent presque instantanément. Clarke aperçut Madame Molly assise à une petite table qui dégustait un thé accompagnée d'une autre femme aux yeux verts qui devait sûrement avoir son âge. La petite dame ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence des deux jeunes femmes. Octavia, quant à elle attira l'Américaine près du comptoir pour lui commander de quoi manger.

\- **Bonsoir Madame O'Corrigans ! Est ce que la cuisine a déjà préparé quelque chose ?**

 **\- Indra ! Octavia, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et la cuisine, c'est moi, il y a du chowder ce soir.**

 **\- Clarke ! Il faut absolument que tu goûte la soupe de la maman de Lincoln !**

 **\- N'en fais pas trop Octavia…** lui répondit la femme un peu gênée avant de servir à Clarke une assiette au comptoir.

Mais son prénom avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet, attirant l'œil de Madame Donaghan.

\- **Ma petite Clarke ! Octavia ! Teacht ! Teacht !** * _Venez !_

Octavia la poussa un petit peu pour lui signifier que les mots en gaélique les incitaient à venir s'asseoir à leur table.

\- **Nous sommes de trop vieilles dames, c'est cela ?** Demanda Madame Donaghan alors que la blonde restait immobile n'ayant pas compris les quelques mots de gaélique avant qu'Octavia ne la pousse vers la table.

\- **Parles pour toi Molly ! Moi, je suis fraîche comme à mes vingt ans…** Répliqua la petite dame qui se trouvait face à elle.

L'échange décrocha un large sourire à Clarke et les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la table où les deux grand-mères se tenaient. L'Américaine goûta à la soupe, Octavia avait raison, elle était délicieuse. Clarke remarqua que tout avait un autre goût ici, tout était loin de la malbouffe new-yorkaise grasse et sans saveur… Ses papilles découvraient de nouvelles sensations parfois un peu trop audacieuses à son goût, mais cela lui faisait du bien de sentir les choses.

\- **Clarke ! Je ne t'ai même pas présenté à Carman O'Woods !** S'exclama Molly.

\- **Ah donc c'est vous la médecin ! Vous avez l'air si jeune ! Quel âge avez-vous ?** Lui demanda Carman

 **\- Vingt-six ans et décidément les nouvelles vont vite…** fit-elle en lançant un regard inquisiteur à Octavia qui préféra regarder ailleurs.

\- **Le même âge que ma douce Lexa ! C'est ma petite fille ! En tout cas, vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel ! Nous n'avons plus de médecins depuis cinq ans déjà et les trajets à l'hôpital sont assez longs pour nous les anciens…**

 **\- J'essayerai de me rendre efficace,** répondit Clarke à la demande tacite de Madame O'Woods, **mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit d'exercer ici…**

 **\- Oh sweetie… Vous croyez vraiment que quelqu'un va venir ici à Ballydangan pour vérifier l'identité du médecin… Ntt ntt, ils ont autre chose à faire et puis ça règle le problème !**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir Madame O'Woods,** répondit la médecin en souriant timidement.

\- **En tout cas, tu avais raison Molly… Jake a fait une magnifique fille…**

Le pub se remplissait peu à peu. L'endroit semblait être le lieu où il fallait être les soirs de week-end, en même temps les possibilités étaient plus que limitées, alors entre une soirée télé et une soirée au pub, le choix était vite fait. Les familles prenaient place avec leurs bambins dans les alcôves de bois pour y déguster la délicieuse soupe d'Indra O'Corringans, tandis que les plus vieux s'accoudaient au comptoir après une longue journée pour venir décompresser autour d'une pinte de bière. Clarke reconnut Lincoln au loin, il passa derrière le comptoir pour embrasser sa mère, la blonde pensa qu'il avait une tout autre allure lorsqu'il était bien vêtu.

\- **C'est la tournée de la maison pour fêter ton arrivée Clarke !** Dit Lincoln en lui tendant une bière qu'il venait de tirer.

\- **A ton arrivée Clarke de New-York,** fit Octavia en levant son verre en direction de la blonde avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bière.

Les trois nouveaux amis trinquèrent à l'arrivée de Clarke, et une pinte s'en suivit de plusieurs autres. Octavia présenta la médecin à tous les habitants de Ballydangan lorsque ceux-ci ne venaient pas d'eux-mêmes à elle. Cela faisait à peine trois jours qu'elle avait débarqué, mais la blonde s'y sentait déjà presque comme chez elle. Le vacarme des rues new-yorkaise avait laissé la place à l'ambiance d'un pub bondé un vendredi soir, les gens pressés à des personnes chaleureuses, la malbouffe aux délices que l'île pouvait offrir, et la Budweiser à la Kilkenny. Elle pensa soudain à sa mère, Clarke aurait adoré qu'elle soit là, qu'elle profite de ce deuil doux qui plutôt que d'attrister la blonde lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle avait peut-être besoin de ça, partir sur les traces de l'enfance de son père pour soigner son chagrin, c'était peut-être la douceur de l'Irlande qui manquait à son coeur.

Soudainement, le calme détonnant du pub contrastant fortement avec l'ambiance bruyante qui régnait quelques minutes plus tôt la sortit de ses songes. Le brouhaha avait brusquement cessé, remplacé par quelques chuchoteries alors qu'un des musiciens qui s'était installé sur la petite scène entama un air de violon, tandis qu'un autre l'accompagnait d'une petite flûte. Mais ce qui la subjugua le plus fut cette fille à la guitare, elle ne faisait que l'apercevoir de loin, mais elle lui paraissait extrêmement belle. La raison de l'intention de Clarke, était assise là, sur cette petite scène sa guitare à la main donnant le rythme au reste des musiciens qui l'accompagnait. Elle entonna le début de cette chanson au rythme lent qui sonnait comme une douce berceuse, sa voix envoûtante et suave à l'accent fortement prononcé subjuguant la blonde dès les premières notes. Les paroles en gaélique qui étaient presque murmurées lui arrachèrent quelques frissons lui donnant la chair de poule. Clarke sentit les battements de son coeur se ralentir et se caler sur le rythme lent de la chanson, et alors, tout commença à se faire sourd. Toute l'assemblée était comme hypnotisée par cette jeune femme brune à la voix si envoûtante, qui avait plongé la blonde dans un autre monde, lointain, apaisant, et où la notion du temps ne semblait plus exister. Les nombreux applaudissements l'extirpèrent à regret de cette bulle de douceur, l'instant avait trop peu duré à son goût, et Clarke pensa qu'elle aurait pu écouter cette femme chanter toute sa vie. Encore subjuguée par cette instant presque magique, elle suivit inconsciemment cette fille du regard alors qu'elle quittait la petite estrade sous les applaudissements pour aller saluer quelques habitants. Octavia regardait la blonde en souriant semblant déceler l'effet que la douce musique lui avait procuré.

\- **ça fait toujours cet effet quand Lexa nous chante Mna Na hEireann…** Rit légèrement Octavia voyant que Clarke avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions.

\- **Mna Na hEireann ?** Tenta-t-elle de répéter correctement.

\- C' **est un poème, puis c'est devenu le chant des rebelles irlandaises…** Lui expliqua Lincoln.

\- **c'est ma petite fille !** Ne cessait de répéter fièrement Carman O'Woods en pointant la jeune femme du doigt.

La jeune brune aux longs cheveux bruns parsemés de reflets acajou répondit joyeusement au signe de Lincoln et s'approcha des trois amis d'un pas gracieux, sa silhouette élancée ne la rendant que plus attirante aux yeux de l'Américaine. Elle salua Octavia d'une bise sur la joue et fit de même avec le jeune pêcheur. Leur proximité soudaine permit à Clarke de détailler son visage à loisir. Elle avait de grands yeux en amande aussi verts que l'Irlande elle-même. Ses pommettes saillantes et son front haut lui donnaient un air juvénile malgré ses vingt-six printemps. Sa mâchoire fine et angulaire était aux yeux de l'Américaine d'une perfection sans nom et ses lèvres charnues ne demandaient qu'à être goûtées. L'esprit de Clarke s'égara et son cœur s'accéléra à un rythme plus haut que ce qui pouvait être raisonnable lorsque la magnifique brune posa une main sur son épaule avant de déposer une bise sur chacune de ses joues pour la saluer. A l'odeur de son parfum frais et fruité, la blonde sentit un agréable fourmillement naître dans son bas-ventre et s'emparer de tout son corps. Cette jeune femme venait de littéralement l'embraser rien qu'en la touchant et son cœur rata quelques battements face à une telle beauté. Était-ce cela le coup de foudre ? Si oui, Clarke avait complètement succombé à la beauté de Lexa O'Woods. Elle tenta en vain de se concentrer et de maîtriser la rougeur qui gagnait ses joues, mais un raclement de gorge de la part d'Octavia la sortit violemment de ses pensées.

\- **Clarke ! Clarke Griffin !** S'écria-t-elle pour se présenter en tentant de se reprendre alors qu'elle affichait un sourire béat.

 **\- Lexa,** lui répondit simplement la belle brune un fin sourire aux lèvres, **alors Clarke, qu'est-ce qui amène une si jeune médecin au fin fond de l'Irlande ?**

\- **Décidément, mon accent ne cesse de me trahir…** trouva-t-elle à répondre alors que l'Irlandaise venait de prononcer son prénom d'une façon si particulière... L'accent irlandais pensa-t-elle… Mais un accent plus prononcé que celui des autres habitants qui créa une petite décharge électrique dans son cœur, **j'ai hérité d'une maison… Mon père est décédé récemment et m'a demandé de prendre une pause ici…** raconta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, **pas sexy en fait.**

 **\- Je suis désolée pour toi Clarke…** Fit Lexa d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant et d'une mine pleine de compassion, **tu te plais ici ?** Lui demanda la jeune brune prenant soin de ne pas s'aventurer sur le terrain de la tristesse et de la mélancolie.

 **\- Malgré le manque de réseau, le thé cinquante fois trop fort, mes cheveux qui ne tiennent pas en place à cause de la brise incessante, tout va bien !** Plaisanta Clarke, **je me sens bien, ici.**

Même beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle était là pensa la blonde.

\- **Que demander de plus pour une pause dans sa vie ? Tu survivras à ta déconnexion et à notre goût pour les choses trop corsées, et au temps changeant aussi !** Répondit Lexa en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La magnifique brune s'accouda au comptoir et commanda une Guinness. Elle continua de discuter de tout et de rien avec ses deux amis, avant de s'éloigner au plus grand regret de Clarke en direction d'autres habitants. La blonde ne pouvait cesser de la contempler, son visage, son corps devenait une obsession. Lexa avait une présence folle, les yeux de l'Américaine étaient accrochés à elle comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde. Plongée dans ses rêveries, elle la surprit à lui jeter quelques regards émeraude de temps à autre la faisant instantanément rougir et détourner la tête comme une adolescente prise en pleine action de reluquage... Clarke trouvait sa propre attitude ridicule. Lexa O'Woods la faisait se comporter de manière ridicule. L'Américaine avait toujours été difficile en matière de femme et peu engageante et engagée dans ses relations, mais cette rencontre représentait une tout autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment de soudaine plénitude où le monde s'arrête de tourner pendant quelques instants, où tout se fait sourd, où il n'existe plus personne autour, le cœur bat tellement fort qu'il donne l'impression qu'il va sortir de la poitrine. Magnifique sentiment. Sentiment déroutant, lorsque c'est la première fois… Alors que Lexa la prenait pour l'énième fois en pleine action de contemplation, elle lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde. Bien qu'elle se trouvait en pleine conversation de l'autre côté du pub, Clarke pouvait sentir une certaine tension les animer, et cette fois elle prit son courage à deux mains : elle ne détourna pas le regard et lui sourit en retour. Lexa avala une gorgée de sa bière, s'excusa auprès des hommes avec qui elle papotait et s'approcha de la blonde d'une démarche bien moins assurée que précédemment. La sublime brune s'assit sur le tabouret de bois à côté d'elle, posa son coude sur le comptoir et continua de la fixer de ses yeux désormais brillants un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Je pensais que les Irlandaises tenaient bien mieux l'alcool que ça…** Lança Clarke pour rompre le silence dans lequel la brune les avait installées.

\- **On ne met pas de bière ou de whisky dans nos biberons, tu sais…** Lui répondit-elle faussement vexée, **et pour ma défense, j'ai eu une longue journée…**

 **\- Et comment occupez-vous vos journées Miss O'Woods ?** Minauda discrètement la blonde.

 **\- Je m'occupe du haras, j'élève des chevaux, je donne des cours d'équitation aux enfants des alentours et j'organise des ballades pour les jolies touristes…** Répondit Lexa en enlevant une petite cendre des cheveux de l'Américaine.

Clarke pensa qu'elle rêvait, mais elle avait bien l'impression que la belle irlandaise flirtait, et elle se demanda si c'était l'alcool qui la faisait peut-être se comporter ainsi.

 **\- Les jolies touristes ?** Releva-t-elle d'un air taquin.

\- **La plupart sont anglaises, mais entre nous…Je préfère les Américaines,** confia la brune en chuchotant.

Clarke ne rêvait pas, Lexa flirtait et la blonde avait bien du mal à se tenir tranquille sur son tabouret face à ces quelques mots qui semblaient ne s'adresser qu'à elle.

\- **Oh… Alors plutôt côte est ou ouest ?** Demanda-t-elle en tentant d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- **Est, sans hésitation, beaucoup de lien nous unissent quand on y réfléchit bien…**

 **\- Alors peut être que j'aurais le droit à ma ballade aussi…** La taquina Clarke.

La proposition sembla perturber la jolie brune, Lexa baissa les yeux et bu une gorgée de sa bière avant de les replonger dans un silence qui se faisait pesant. Les avances de l'américaine l'avaient peut-être mis mal à l'aise et les siennes n'étaient peut-être au final qu'un petit jeu de séduction qu'elle pratiquait avec tout les nouveaux venus, et peut être qu'elle préférait les « jolies touristes américaines » pour leur capacité à dépenser énormément d'argent, ou leur sympathie… Clarke n'était plus capable de faire le point sur ses pensées et fût assaillie par le doute quant à l'ambiguïté des phrases de Lexa. Elle se mit une claque mentale pour avoir voulu être aussi entreprenante avec une inconnue et s'être ridiculisée en si peu de temps. Il fallait qu'elle rompe le malaise au plus vite et qu'elle se rattrape pour lui faire penser à autres choses que ses avances maladroites.

\- **Vous grandissez tous ici à Ballydangan et vous n'en partez plus ? J'ai cru que les Irlandais étaient des grands voyageurs…** Reprit Clarke.

\- **J'ai étudié au Trinity College… Mais je suis revenue au bout de quatre ans, la vie dublinoise n'était pas faite pour moi et… ça me manquait, ce calme, cette verdure, les gens…**

 **\- C'est donc toi, la fierté du village dont Octavia m'a parlé ! C'est beaucoup de courage de passer de la littérature à l'élevage…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, tu devrais passer au haras… Quand tu as le temps… Demain si tu veux… Et si tu n'es pas occupée bien sûr !** Proposa Lexa alors que Clarke pouvait sentir la gêne dans sa voix.

\- **Avec plaisir Lexa...** Répondit-elle à la brune en posant instinctivement une main rassurante sur son épaule qui la fit rougir à son tour.

La brune tourna les talons et disparu dans la foule. Les gens chantaient, dansaient et Clarke resta au comptoir du pub jusqu'à tard discutant de tout et de rien avec les habitants de Ballydangan. Quelques verres de plus lui avaient permis de se sentir totalement à mon aise. Les blagues sur les Américains fusaient et elle essayait de se défendre tant bien que mal face aux irlandais hilares. Octavia minaudait toujours auprès de Lincoln. Madame O'Woods et Madame Donaghan étaient passées du thé au whisky, et la blonde décida de rentrer tranquillement.

Elle n'allait pas réveiller sa mère deux soirs de suite surtout pour lui raconter sa soirée quelque peu alcoolisée et son énorme béguin alors que son père était décédé il y avait à peine un mois. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas contacté Raven depuis la mort de celui-ci, et que l'hispanique serait contente d'avoir quelques trucs croustillants à se mettre sous la dent.

 **De Clarkie.**

Je sais, je ne t'ai pas contacté dès mon arrivée, rassures-toi, tout va bien, plein de choses à te raconter.

 **De Rae.**

Je t'en voudrai un peu si tu n'étais pas ma Clarkie… Mais quand Griffin à un truc à raconter, c'est que c'est bow chica wow wow !

 **De Clarkie.**

Touchée. Je t'appelle au plus vite. Bisous.

Décidément, elle la connaissait comme si elle l'avait faite. Clarke se coucha et ferma les yeux, un visage lui apparut. Lexa. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre, ses lèvres charnues, le parfum de sa peau lorsqu'elle l'avait salué, sa main sur son épaule, son accent si caractéristique lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom, son air mutin, ses légers sourires… Son coeur s'emballa à nouveau, tout réapparaissait comme des flashs. Lexa l'obsédait, et elle devait attendre pour combler son désir de la revoir.

* * *

 **Ouf… La belle Lexa est « enfin » arrivée, et pas loupé Clarke n'y est pas indifférente (c'est compréhensible…). Mais est ce que son comportement ne vous semble pas un peu bizarre ?**

 **Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !**


	4. Stay

**Hey !**

 **Voilà le 4ème chapitre, je pensais pouvoir le poster que demain vu que comme pour beaucoup c'est une période** **d'examens** **^^.**

 **Mais le voilà tout bien tapé, tout frais, tout beau (je ne sais pas).**

 **Les reviews qui m'ont fait hyper plaisir ! :D**

 **Melou28 : Merci ! Tes compliments me font super plaisir, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire cette petite histoire, et patience tu vas bientôt découvrir pourquoi Lexa est si « bizarre » :)**

 **TheFanfic100 : Merci pour tes fidèles encouragements ! :D**

 **Ewilan lo: Aaaah l'Irlande, sa douceur de vivre, son folklore, poser les pieds une fois en Irlande c'est prendre le risque de vouloir y retourner sans cesse ^^**

 **HedaxLexa : Ta longue review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Pour Raven, patience… Elle se montrera en tant que « guest » puis récurrente pour finalement avoir un petit développement, tu verras bien avec qui ^^. Concernant Clarke, tu as raison, et j'ai longtemps réfléchis à tous ses sentiments, un mois c'est très court effectivement pour avancer quant au décès de son père, et je pense que sa « légèreté » peut s'expliquer par le fait d'être parachutée dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas (un peu et dans une courte mesure comme dans the 100, son père vient de mourir et pourtant elle avance très vite), que le phénomène Lexa lui tombe dessus assez rapidement, et qu'elle essaye surtout d'appliquer à la lettre les dernières volontés de son père qui peuvent se résumer à « être heureuse, avancer, et finalement la mort fait partie du cycle ». Mais tu verras, Clarke aura une discussion à ce sujet avec certains personnages (je n'en dis pas plus).**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les conseils de forme ! :D**

 **coco1810 : Pur hasard ^^ j'ai vu que Ed Sheeran avait sorti une chanson du même nom, mais non… Le titre se réfèrent surtout à la chanson traditionnelle reprise par Mundy (Galway Girl que j'avais mis en suggestion dans le chapitre 2) et aussi au fait que l'histoire se passe dans un village au nom fictif certes mais qui se trouve dans le comté de Galway :D. Voilà Voilà, encore merci de ta fidélité et au prochain chapitre !**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **Léonie Casanova – Little Feeling.**

 **The Corrs – With me stay.**

* * *

La nuit avait été courte pour Clarke. L'heure tardive à laquelle elle avait quitté le pub et son insomnie avaient compliqué son réveil. Elle s'était engagée auprès d'elle même à entretenir une vie saine s'autorisant de temps à autres quelques petits plaisirs. Elle décida de se lever alors qu'il était encore tôt et qu'elle avait pensé toute la nuit à la brune aux yeux verts. Les images n'avaient fait que tourner dans sa tête et elle s'était endormie en rêvant de ce regard émeraude. La sortie au pub avait repoussé la corvée des courses au lendemain, mais la blonde ne savait toujours pas où se rendre. Il était encore tôt, mais Octavia devait déjà être à la boutique. Elle décida de s'y rendre ses nouvelles bottes aux pieds. Les bottes de Lexa. La blonde sourit en pensant à cela, et se moqua de sa propre attitude. La fumerie venait sans doute de lever le rideau, mais personne ne semblait se trouver à l'intérieur. Clarke y pénétra, la porte faisant teinter un petit carillon pour signaler la présence d'un visiteur.

\- **On est fermé les gars !** lança fortement Octavia de sa voix fluette depuis l'arrière-boutique.

La blonde s'approcha du comptoir et secoua la petite sonnette n'osant pas s'aventurer derrière le comptoir.. Octavia sortit rapidement de l'arrière-boutique et cessa ses marmonnements lorsqu'elle reconnut la blonde.

\- **Clarke ! Alors pas trop mouvementée cette nuit ?**

La médecin rougit en repensant au visage de Lexa, mais personne n'avait rien vu de leur interaction. La jeune Blake ne parlait évidemment pas de cela pensa Clarke.

\- **Je suis rentrée un peu tard et les nombreuses pintes m'ont aidé à bien dormir,** mentit la blonde, **dis moi, tu sais si je peux faire des courses, si quelque chose est ouvert ?**

\- **Mince, j'ai encore zappé ça ce matin, laisse-moi ranger ces cartons et promis, je t'emmène, en revenant je devrai m'arrêter chez les O'Woods, j'ai quelques livres pour Lexa que j'ai ramené de Dublin, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?**

A l'entente du prénom de la brune, Clarke se figea et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Bien sûr que non, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient… Octavia lui offrait l'occasion rêvée de revoir Lexa plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. La blonde prêta main forte à Octavia qui ne s'en sortait pas avec ses livraisons. Un peu d'activité ne déplaisait pas à Clarke qui avait toujours été hyperactive, Jake lui avait demandé de faire une pause certes, mais le temps allait se faire long si elle ne s'occupait pas, et elle redoutait que son inactivité la fasse trop penser à son père. L'instant était propice à la discussion, et Clarke voulut en apprendre un peu plus sur la jeune Blake.

\- **Tu sors avec Lincoln ? Vous êtes ensemble ?**

 **\- Non…** soupira Octavia.

\- **Pourtant… Vous avez l'air très complice, enfin tellement complices que j'ai cru que vous étiez fiancés ou quelque chose comme ça.**

 **\- Mes parents et mon frère seraient fous s'ils l'apprenaient… Donc c'est un peu impossible pour nous même si j'aimerais bien essayer…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Clarke quelque peu choquée par la révélation d'Octavia.

\- **Parce qu'il est pêcheur et que mes parents aimeraient quelqu'un de mieux pour moi,** m'expliqua-t-elle en mimant des guillemets, **et parce qu'il est une peu plus vieux que moi aussi…**

 **\- Plus vieux ? Mais il a le même âge que Lexa et Bellamy non ?**

 **\- Que veux-tu…**

 **\- Visiblement, je ne vais pas être la seule à ramer…** souffla Clarke plus à elle-même qu'à la jeune Blake.

\- **Comment ?** demanda Octavia qui n'avait pas entendu.

\- **Oh rien ! Je disais juste que c'était fou de réagir ainsi, tu es libre d'aimer qui bon te semble…** se rattrapa la blonde qui voulait garder son attirance pour Lexa secrète.

La jeune brune acquiesça tristement. Ses parents avaient un avenir tout tracé pour elle. Reprendre la boutique avec son frère, se marier à un homme pieux et avoir des enfants. Mais la Blake rêvait de plus : parcourir le monde, construire sa vie avec Lincoln, et il n'était pas trop tard pour aller à l'université. Octavia sortit rapidement de ses rêveries sachant parfaitement qu'elles allaient la plonger dans une profonde mélancolie. Elles finirent rapidement leur tâche et Octavia à une trentaine de kilomètres près de Clifden ou la blonde put enfin quelques achats pour se nourrir.

Elles reprirent le chemin inverse pour se rendre à la ferme O'Woods. Clarke avait pu admirer les paysages défilant sous ses yeux. La Rover serpentait sur les routes sinueuses au milieu d'un panorama si sauvage qu'on pouvait avoir l'impression que l'homme n'y avait jamais posé les pieds.

Tout était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, le contraste entre le vert des landes irlandaises tachées de quelques points de laine blanche et le bleu de l'océan était saisissant. D'un côté, l'Irlande, de l'autre l'Amérique que Clarke commençait à regretter de moins en moins. Les lacets se succédèrent et les filles furent de retour à Ballydangan. Octavia se gara devant la ferme des O'Woods et sortit un petit carton de la Rover. Elle fit signe à Clarke de la suivre et la mena jusqu'à un immense manège rectangulaire à demi-couvert. Elles s'accoudèrent au garde bottes vert et blanc pour observer Lexa qui était en plein travail. La brune aux yeux verts dressait un sublime cheval blanc et le grand manège lui laissait toute la place pour exécuter ses figures.

\- **Céim bheag, Céim bheag,** disait elle à sa monture d'une voix douce, mais qui imposait une certaine autorité. **Sin maith, Sin maith.** _*petits pas, petits pas, c'est bien c'est bien._

Un gros terre-neuve noir se tenait sur la piste et observait la cavalière. Clarke rit lorsque le chien se mit à imiter le cheval.

\- **Doug ! Dùl !** Lui ordonna la brune alors que l'imposante bête la gênait dans sa manœuvre. * _Vas t-en !_

Alors que la brune qui se trouvait en plein effort n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux jeunes femmes, celle-ci tourna la tête et Octavia lui adressa un petit signe de la main. La cavalière sourit et stoppa son exercice avant de descendre de sa monture qu'elle récompensa d'une petite tape sur le garrot en lui chuchotant quelques mots dans une langue que Clarke ne comprenait toujours pas.

La brune à la longue queue de cheval brune aux reflets acajou se dirigea près de son amie et de Clarke d'une démarche qui avait retrouvé toute son assurance, accompagnée de Doug qui semblait trotter à ses côtés. Sa doudoune noire sans manche et son polo blanc lui donnaient des airs de bourgeoise des Hamptons pensa la blonde, et le cœur de Clarke s'accéléra au fil de la progression des pas de la brune. Elle était tellement belle dans sa tenue de cavalière pensa l'Américaine, qui le souffle coupé, lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

\- **Bonjour Clarke, je suis contente que tu sois venue…** souffla Lexa.

\- **Moi aussi,** répondit tout bas la blonde qui venait de se perdre dans les yeux de l'Irlandaise.

Octavia assista à l'échange et pensa qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point les deux filles se dévoraient du regard. La jeune Blake pensa qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais que cela ne la regardait en rien et quand bien même elle préférait rester éloignée d'une telle histoire. Octavia décida de ne faire aucune remarque grasse sur ce court échange pourtant emplit de tension, et préféra interpeller délicatement l'autre brune.

\- **Euh Lexa, je t'ai rapporté les livres que tu m'avais demandés… J'ai eu un mal fou à les trouver ! La prochaine fois commande les sur Internet !**

 **\- J'adore te donner des missions Octavia…** la taquina la brune.

\- **Ouais bah…** Fit la brune qui ne réussit pas à finir car elle savait que Lexa avait bien plus de répartie qu'elle, **sur ce je crois qu'on va te laisser, la mer est trop agitée pour pêcher donc Lincoln…**

 **\- Clarke, tu peux rester si tu le souhaites, je vais donner un cours dans quelques minutes si ça t'intéresses.**

 **\- Bien évidemment !** répondit la blonde sans aucune hésitation.

La brune aux yeux verts sourit à l'entrain de la blonde. Elle non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis la veille. Des yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan n'avaient pas quitté ses pensées. Elle avait tourné dans son lit durant de nombreuses heures tentant en vain de trouver le sommeil. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à la blonde son numéro de téléphone pour la revoir au plus vite. Mais quand lui vint cette pensée, elle la refoula au plus profond de son être. Lexa n'avait pas le droit d'être attirée par la belle Américaine. Elle devait se maîtriser, exclure la blonde de ses rêveries alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Ce regard azur l'avait immédiatement chamboulée remettant en cause tous ses plans, tout ce dont à quoi elle s'était résignée. Clarke apparaissait pour elle comme une nouvelle envie qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, l'espoir d'échapper à un destin qu'elle avait été contrainte de choisir. Alors, elle avait tenté de chasser la blonde de ses pensées, mais n'y était pas parvenue s'engageant sur une pente glissante pour elle comme pour l'Américaine.

Les enfants des alentours arrivèrent au haras O'Woods et tous se rendirent dans les écuries pour préparer leur cheval respectif. Les villages alentour devaient subir la même désertification : les enfants étaient peu nombreux et de tout âge. Il n'y avait pas assez de fréquentations pour constituer des groupes de niveaux. Lexa aida les plus petits à préparer leur monture. Clarke observait son attitude bienveillante, ses sourires, les conseils qu'elle apportait à ses élèves d'une voix douce. Tous se rendirent dans le manège. Lexa se tenait au milieu de la piste donnant ses instructions aux enfants qui exécutaient quelques figures au pas. Le cours d'équitation ne fascinait pas Clarke qui se tenait derrière le garde botte vert et blanc, en revanche le fait de pouvoir contempler la magnifique brune et entendre ses ordres en gaélique déclenchait chez l'Américaine des fourmillements caractéristiques. L'entrée dans le manège d'une grande femme au ventre arrondi par la maternité tira Clarke de sa contemplation. Elle était aussi très belle, ses cheveux étaient bien plus clairs que ceux de Lexa, tirant légèrement sur le blond, Clarke observa qu'elles avaient presque les mêmes yeux en amande et pensa que ceux de la nouvelle arrivante étaient pourtant moins beaux, moins perçants, moins troublants.

\- **Bellamy essaye de te joindre sur ton téléphone portable et tu ne réponds pas, il a appelé à la maison, je lui ai dit que…** dit la jeune femme à Lexa.

 **\- Anya…** la coupa Lexa en soupirant d'agacement.

 **\- Il attend, tu ne peux pas rejeter tous ses appels Lexa !** Lui dit-elle agacée plus par le fait qu'elle devait gérer les coup de téléphone de Lexa que par le fait de devoir faire attendre le brun.

\- **Surveille-les, la leçon du jour est la demi-volte.**

Lexa quitta le manège au grand désespoir de Clarke. L'Américaine remarqua que la femme qui s'appelait Anya avait évoqué Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia. La jeune Blake ne lui avait pas dit que les deux se connaissaient, en même temps le village était tellement petit que tous devaient se connaître. En revanche, c'est la réaction de la brune qui intrigua le plus la médecin. Elle avait l'air agacée que Bellamy l'appelle et avait semble-t-il tenté d'échapper plusieurs fois à ses coups de fil.

Anya reprit le cours de Lexa et demanda aux enfants d'exécuter des demi-voltes comme lui avait ordonné la brune. Les chevaux trottaient tranquillement au milieu de la piste avant d'entamer une boucle pour se diriger vers Clarke. Tous, exécutaient la figure et menaient parfaitement leur cheval, lorsque l'une des bêtes partit au galop. Le petit qui se trouvait dessus n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. L'animal était devenu fou et faisait des tours de piste à une vitesse trop élevée pour que l'enfant puisse le contrôler. L'animal s'arrêta d'un coup sec faisant basculer et chuter lourdement l'enfant. Clarke resta un instant pétrifiée devant la scène alors que le petit blond au sol ne pouvait plus se relever. Anya le souffle coupé se précipita vers lui pour l'aider, mais ses efforts furent vains, le petit était cloué au sol. L'Américaine enjamba rapidement le garde botte et courut au milieu de la piste pour rejoindre la femme enceinte et le jeune garçon qui venait de chuter.

\- **Je suis médecin…** dit la blonde en s'agenouillant près de l'enfant, **comment t'appelles-tu ?**

 **\- Aden,** gémit le petit blond qui se tordait de douleur.

\- **Ok Aden, dis-moi si tu sens quand je te touche ici.**

 **\- Oui…** continua de pleurer le petit.

\- **Ok, je vais déchirer le bas de ton pantalon Aden pour voir s'il y a quelque chose de casser.**

Clarke s'exécuta et déchira vigoureusement le bas du jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Aden avait une fracture ouverte du tibia, et la douleur était si vive que le petit blond commençait à perdre connaissance.

\- **Hey Aden !** lui dit vivement Clarke, **restes avec moi ! Appelez les secours je ne peux rien faire, et aller me chercher une couverture, du linge propre et deux morceaux de bois !** Ordonna l'Américaine à Anya qui commençait à avoir des hauts le cœur.

C'est à ce moment que Lexa revint, la vue du petit Aden au sol et la jambe en sang la firent paniquer. Elle sauta aussi par-dessus le garde botte et accourut auprès du petit qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- **Aden ! Est-ce que ça va, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!** Demanda la brune complètement paniquée par la situation.

 **\- Lexa, calmes toi, le cheval s'est emballé et il a chuté… Ta remplaçante est partie alerter les secours et chercher de quoi lui apporter les premiers soins. Tout va bien aller, et Aden ira bien aussi,** la réconforta la médecin d'une voix douce tout en tenant la tête du petit Aden entre ses mains, **tu es d'accord avec moi Aden ? Tu es si courageux !** Demanda la blonde à l'intéressé pour qu'il ne perde pas conscience.

Anya revint d'une marche rapide avec le nécessaire, elle avait prévenu les secours. Il ne serait pas là avant une vingtaine de minutes. C'était bien trop long pensa l'Américaine qui saisissait désormais la notion de l'expression « désertification médicale » : pas de médecin, pas d'hôpital, et des secours éloignés.

\- **Ok euh….** Fit la blonde en s'adressant à Anya pour qu'elle se présente avant de lui dire quoi faire.

\- **Anya.**

 **\- Anya, emmenez les autres enfants hors du manège, Lexa prend ma place et continue de discuter avec Aden, je vais lui placer une attelle en attendant, il ne doit pas perdre conscience,** ordonna la médecin.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et se mirent au travail. Lexa continuait de parler au petit Aden pour qu'il ne sombre pas, tandis que Clarke s'évertuait à fabriquer une attelle rudimentaire à l'aide de la couverture et des bouts de bois que lui avait amené Anya pour maintenir la jambe du jeune garçon.

\- **C'est bien Aden, regarde comme tu es courageux, tu ne pleures même plus,** fit remarquer Lexa au jeune garçon, **raconte-moi ton plus beau souvenir Aden.**

 **\- Je crois que c'est quand on est allé faire une randonnée près du Quiet Man Bridge et que tu m'as demandé de le franchir en premier parce que j'étais le plus courageux.**

Lexa sourit à la confidence du garçon, alors que Clarke observait sa réaction. La blonde pensa que Lexa était géniale avec les enfants, et qu'elle semblait leur accorder une grande considération.

\- **Mais c'est vrai Aden ! Je sais que c'est toi le plus courageux, et je me souviens que ce jour-là tu montais Caelan…** lui répondit la brune.

Lexa continua de faire la conversation à son jeune élève en lui caressant les cheveux de manière réconfortante jusqu'à ce que la sirène du camion de pompier retentisse.

Le camion rouge des pompiers se gara près du manège et les secours embarquèrent rapidement le petit Aden, refusant à Lexa sa venue, car le Docteur Griffin était la plus à même à intervenir. Elle chargea la brune de prévenir les parents du petit et de les suivre en voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital qui se trouvait à deux heures de route comme l'avait mentionné Octavia.

* * *

Aden avait été pris en charge. Clarke sortit du sas réservé aux chirurgiens menant aux blocs opératoires. L'Américaine découvrit une Lexa complètement stressée et épuisée dans la salle d'attente. La brune tenait sa tête dans ses mains et attendait des nouvelles de son jeune élève. Clarke s'approcha d'elle et posa une main chaleureuse et réconfortante sur son épaule qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde. La cavalière releva doucement la tête et fut surprise de découvrir la blonde en tenue de travail.

\- **Que… Qu'est ce…** bredouilla Lexa à la vue du Docteur Griffin en blouse bleue et un calot de chirurgien sur la tête.

 **\- Le chirurgien orthopédique n'était pas là, et c'est ma spécialité, j'ai proposé d'assurer l'opération après qu'ils aient vérifié mes papiers et leur base de données,** expliqua Clarke face au désarroi de la brune.

 **\- Comment vas t-il ?** demanda la cavalière submergée par l'inquiétude.

\- **Bien, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as raison, c'est un garçon courageux, et après quelques semaines de rééducation, il pourra remonter ! J'ai proposé à ses parents de rester à Ballydangan le temps qu'il faudra pour le suivre pendant sa convalescence.**

 **\- Merci Clarke,** répondit simplement Lexa, **mais tu sais… Je ne pense pas qu'ils pourront te payer…**

 **\- C'est le dernier de mes soucis, le plus important est qu'Aden ait un médecin assez compétent pour surveiller sa blessure,** la rassura l'Américaine, **je vais aller me changer, je serais là dans dix minutes.**

 **\- Je t'attends,** lui répondit la brune en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Le Pick-up rouge de Lexa filait à toute vitesse en direction de l'Ouest. La nuit allait presque tomber et une épaisse brume commençait à s'installer sur le paysage le couvrant de gris et lui donnant beaucoup moins de magnificence. Les mots de la médecin trottaient dans la tête de la brune, « je resterais à Ballydangan le temps qu'il faudra », que voulait-elle dire ? Une fois Aden remit, elle quitterait le village ? Lexa fut partagée entre un sentiment de soulagement et d'immense tristesse. Voir la blonde quitter Ballydangan l'éloignerait d'elle, et tout rentrerait en ordre, la vie reprendrait son cours, pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ce regard azur qui troublait ses nuits et affolait son être tout entier. Il fallait qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre, si elle devait se résoudre à lutter contre elle-même ou si elle devait être soulagée que l'Américaine quitte rapidement le village.

 **\- Lorsque tu disais que tu resteras le temps qu'il faudra, ça veut dire que tu comptes repartir rapidement ?** demanda Lexa qui venait de briser le silence qui régnait dans le véhicule.

\- **Il faudra bien que je reparte un jour de toute manière… Et puis je ne pense pas que mes employeurs verraient d'un bon œil le fait que je ne rentre jamais, donc oui, je pense rentrer dans quelques semaines.**

Que devait répondre Lexa à cela ? Un combat intérieur s'engagea en elle, des sentiments contradictoires s'affrontaient dans sa tête. Devait-elle penser avec sa tête ou laisser parler son cœur ? La raison lui assurerait une vie paisible, rangée, mais morne tandis que son cœur avait tant à offrir à Clarke Griffin. Alors que le vacarme dans son esprit devenait assourdissant, elle le fit taire en reprenant :

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans toi Clarke…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais…**

 **\- Tes compétences pourraient nous être plus qu'utile, tu peux agir vite Clarke alors que nous devons toujours attendre, et parfois au péril de la vie de certains.**

 **\- Le problème est que je ne peux pas vivre sur un héritage jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.**

 **\- Installe-toi ici !** lui lança soudainement Lexa, **au moins pour quelque temps, essaye, et peut-être que ta vie new-yorkaise ne te manquera pas.**

Face à sa demande, Lexa se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait parlé trop vite, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche telle une vague incontrôlable. Son cœur avait prit le dessus sans qu'elle ne réussisse à se contrôler.

 **\- Ma vie est là-bas Lexa…** soupira Clarke qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle disait.

Pourtant, c'était vrai, sa mère, ses amis étaient en Amérique. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de les abandonner pour un coup de foudre qui n'était peut-être pas partagé. Même si son père lui avait demandé de prendre du temps pour elle, il fallait qu'elle reste lucide et qu'elle garde les pieds sur Terre. Sa vie était là-bas, de l'autre côté de l'océan. La voiture ralentit au bout du village, elles étaient arrivées devant la maison de Clarke. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le véhicule, et Clarke se résolut finalement à descendre du Pick-up de la brune lorsque celle-ci l'interpella.

\- **Clarke !**

La blonde se retourna sans forcément espérer quelque chose de Lexa. Certes, elle lui avait porté un certain intérêt, mais s'était toujours montrée simplement cordiale ne donnant presque aucune ambiguïté à leur relation naissante, si ce n'était ce court épisode au pub qu'elle avait mis sur le compte de l'ébriété de la cavalière. Clarke considérait Lexa comme un coup de foudre, tandis que la médecin pensait que la brune la voyait comme une nouvelle connaissance.

\- **Merci pour tout…** souffla t-elle avant de repartir. La blonde acquiesça en souriant et gagna sa demeure.

* * *

Lexa regagna la maison familiale. Elle avait quitté la blonde à regret. La brune repensa à cette pulsion qui l'avait poussé à lui demander tacitement de rester. Tout ça, ses sentiments, ses réactions prenaient trop de proportions. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle pense à autre chose. A peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte, que sa sœur l'interrogea sur l'état d'Aden.

\- **Il va bien Anya… Il va juste avoir besoin de rééducation.**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée… Je…**

 **\- Anya. Le cheval s'est emballé, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

 **\- Oui, mais ses parents ne peuvent pas payer tout ça, comment vont ils faire ? Il faut qu'on les aide…**

 **\- Clarke a dit qu'elle s'en chargerait gratuitement.**

 **\- Clarke ?** questionna Anya en relevant un sourcil.

 **\- Clarke Griffin, la médecin, visiblement, tu es la dernière à savoir qu'un médecin est arrivé au village.**

 **\- Oh ! La jolie blonde dont grand'ma m'a parlé est Clarke Griffin ! Je croyais que c'était une touriste Américaine qui était venue prendre un cours.**

 **\- Elle l'est… Enfin… Une touriste américaine, vu qu'elle a dit qu'elle pensait repartir une fois que la rééducation d'Aden sera finie,** confia amèrement Lexa.

\- **ça a l'air de sonner comme une mauvaise nouvelle dans ta bouche, Lexa ?**

 **\- C'est juste que…** bafouilla la brune avant de trouver une explication convenable, **un médecin ici, c'est le mieux qu'on puisse rêvé, grand'ma est malade et toi tu vas bientôt accoucher, je nous vois mal gérer ça dans un camion de pompier.**

 **\- C'est vrai… Gustus flippe par rapport à ça d'ailleurs, il voudrait qu'on prenne un appartement à Galway un mois avant l'accouchement histoire d'être au plus près… Mais, je veux finir ma grossesse loin de la ville, de la population, du stress…**

 **\- Il faudra y penser Anya si Clarke part dans deux ou trois mois,** soupira la cavalière.

Carman O'Woods avait tout entendu de la conversation de ses petites filles. Clarke allait bientôt repartir et ses services qu'elle se proposait d'offrir ne seraient qu'éphémère. Cela n'allait pas faire ses affaires ni celle des autres villageois qui s'étaient réjouis de l'arrivée de la jeune médecin à Ballydangan. Il fallait la convaincre de rester, mais avec quels arguments ? Se demanda la grand-mère. Ils étaient loin de la ville, Clarke était chirurgienne et en avait sans doute rien à faire de leur petit bobo, New-York devait lui offrir une vie bien plus trépidante que celle du village, et en venant ici elle avait laissé sa famille, ses amis. Sa vie n'était pas ici, mais en Amérique. Carman O'Woods pensait qu'elle ne pourrait que retarder le départ de Clarke et pour cela, il fallait établir un plan. Sa plus fidèle amie allait lui être d'une aide considérable. La grand-mère des sœurs O'Woods sortit de sa blouse son téléphone dernier cri que ses petites filles lui avaient offert prétextant qu'elle était toujours au pub et donc rarement joignable sur son fixe. La O'Woods composa d'un doigt lent le numéro de Molly Donaghan.

\- **Carman ! Si tu m'appelles à cette heure, ce n'est pas pour aller au pub mais pour des ragots !**

 **\- Bien vu Molly ! C'est au sujet de Clarke Griffin !** s'exclama la plus âgée des O'Woods.

 **\- Dis-moi tout, les histoires de la poupée m'intéressent fortement… Elle a fait des avances à ta petite fille ?**

 **\- Ma petite fille ? Lexa ? Pourquoi Clarke courtiserait Lexa ?**

 **\- Ooooh je n'ai rien dit…** se reprit Molly.

 **\- Épargne-moi ces cachotteries Molly ! En attendant, j'ai appris par Lexa que Clarke rentrerait en Amérique dans trois mois maximum… Et cela ne fait pas nos affaires de vieilles dames pleines d'arthrose et de rhumatisme… Il faut la faire rester…**

 **\- Oh...Tu sais Carman, je sens bien que la grippe va frapper dans trois mois, je prédis une vraie hécatombe…** avança Madame Donaghan.

 **\- Tu es diabolique Molly…**

 **\- Je fais juste en sorte de retarder le départ de notre nouveau médecin, nous aviserons plus tard pour la suite,** expliqua la petite grand-mère.

La phase une du plan censée faire rester le docteur Griffin était enclenchée. Il fallait prévenir les habitants de Ballydangan que dans trois une épidémie de grippe s'abattrait sur le village. La générosité, la gentillesse et surtout la conscience professionnelle de Clarke la feraient rester, au moins pour quelques semaines de plus, elles se chargeraient des autres phases plus tard.

* * *

 **Un petit accident qui va un peu prolonger le séjour de Clarke à Ballydangan, et une Lexa qui a un petit peu de mal à se contrôler...**

 **Prochain chapitre : C'est un de mes préférés ! Et il aura pour nom "Irish Kiss", je vous laisse mariner un peu :)**


	5. Irish Kiss

**Hey !**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour hier, j'ai parfois du mal à me rappeler comment on maîtrise l'interface de publication: le chapitre avait bien été posté par erreur sans correction et mise en page ^^**

 **Les petites reviews qui font plaisir :D :**

 **Ewilan lo : Je ne sais pas si l'on peut parler de cran en ce qui concerne Lexa… La pauvre elle vit une totale fuite en avant et est incapable de contrôler ses sentiments… XD Oh mais ce plan c'est du pipi de chat par rapport à ce qu'elles feront dans les prochains chapitres. Pour Bellamy et Lexa, je crois que ce chapitre va t'éclairer un peu ^^**

 **Melou28 et TheFanfic100 : merci pour vos encouragements hebdomadaires ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça motive à écrire cette histoire ^^ !**

 **Donc voici le chapitre 5 corrigé, avec un titre un peu évocateur ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **The Corrs – Gerry's Reel (** pour l'ambiance de la course **)**

 **James Vincent McMorrow – Wicked Game (** pour la fin du chapitre **)**

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit et tira difficilement Clarke de son doux rêve. La brune aux yeux verts hantait ses nuits depuis plus d'une semaine. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis l'accident du petit Aden et pourtant, le subconscient de la blonde n'arrivait pas à oublier ce regard émeraude. Lexa O'Woods l'obsédait. Lors du retour de l'hôpital, Clarke avait espéré que la blonde lui avait fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir partir, mais elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis. Elle lui avait bien laissé son numéro de téléphone pour qu'elle fasse la liaison avec les parents d'Aden, mais la brune ne s'était pas manifestée. Clarke avait parcouru les rues de Ballydangan espérant la croiser à la fumerie, au pub, ou bien même près du phare, là où les gens aimaient aller admirer les vagues s'écraser contre la falaise. Mais rien. C'était comme si Lexa O'Woods avait disparu. Une seconde sonnerie la poussa à sortir de son lit. Et Clarke se rendit compte que ce n'était définitivement pas celle de son téléphone. Elle se demanda qui pouvait se présenter de manière si matinale à ma porte. La blonde enfila son peignoir de soie et descendit les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Clarke ouvrit à demi la porte et les rayons du soleil l'éblouirent. Un vieil homme lui apparut dans la lueur du jour et lui lança un grand sourire.

\- **Bonjour Docteur Griffin, je suis Cahill Fitzpatrick ! J'ai besoin d'un petit service…**

La médecin comprit immédiatement de quoi il allait s'agir. Elle savait qu'Octavia, Molly et Madame O'Woods s'étaient empressées de diffuser la nouvelle de l'arrivée d'un médecin en ville. Clarke s'étonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir été si tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. Que personne ne soit venue sonner à sa porte pour un petit bobo, un rhume ou un lumbago relevait du miracle, mais qui pouvait leur en vouloir... L'expérience de l'accident d'Aden lui avait fait comprendre dans quelle détresse les habitants de Ballydangan pouvaient être plongé lorsque les événements pouvaient s'avérer plus graves. L'image du ventre arrondi d'Anya lui vint soudainement. Elle était enceinte et les choses allaient être sans doute compliquées le jour où elle accoucherait.

\- **Entrez, laissez-moi me préparer et je suis à vous,** dit la blonde au petit homme en souriant.

\- **Merci Docteur, vous me sauvez la vie…**

 **\- Oh ça… Je ne sais pas encore vous savez…** tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Cette visite matinale la poussa à se préparer à la hâte, une douche en vitesse et des vêtement confortables feraient l'affaire. Elle redescendit rapidement et trouva l'homme assis près du bureau qu'Octavia avait considéré comme son futur lieu de travail. La jeune Blake ne s'y était pas trompé, l'homme aussi semblait penser que l'établi de bois allait avoir cette utilité. Elle pensa soudain que l'auscultation allait être sommaire compte tenu qu'elle n'avait emporté aucun instrument médical.

\- **Alors monsieur Fitzpatrick, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

 **\- J'ai subi une opération de la hanche il y a de cela un mois et ça me fait encore un mal de chien !** grommela le vieillard.

 **\- Un mois, c'est court pour se remettre d'une telle opération, vous savez…**

 **\- Le problème est que j'ai des calmants à prendre, mais qu'il faudrait que j'aille jusqu'à Galway pour faire renouveler mon ordonnance…**

 **\- Monsieur Fitzpatrick… Je ne suis pas habilitée à vous délivrer une telle ordonnance, je ne sais même pas si je peux exercer dans ce pays…**

 **\- Oh ! Mais ma petite dame ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On s'est renseigné et nous nous sommes occupés de tous les papiers administratifs ! Et vous pouvez commencer à exercer aujourd'hui, ceci est votre nouveau cabinet docteur… Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous partiez…**

 **\- Décidément… Je vois que ne peux même pas refuser et que vous me mettez dos au mur…** soupira Clarke en souriant.

L'homme lui tendit un petit bloc de papier à son nom. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Les habitants avaient fait fabriquer des blocs ordonnances au nom du Docteur Griffin, avec sa nouvelle adresse irlandaise et son numéro de téléphone. Elle se rendit compte qu'Octavia avait dévoilé pas mal de ses informations personnelles… Clarke se demanda si elle devait en vouloir à la jeune brune ? Non, évidemment que non. Et puis ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines. Clarke pensa que son père aurait été fier qu'elle soulage un peu ces personnes. Elle saisit le bloc, sourit au vieil homme et lui prescrit ses anti-douleurs.

La journée n'avait fait que commencé… La médecin n'avait pas saisi immédiatement le pourquoi du « vous pouvez commencer à exercer aujourd'hui ». Évidemment, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun patient, car jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait aucune autorisation lui permettant de tenir un cabinet médical. Les habitants avaient pris leur mal en patience pendant plus d'une semaine avant de se ruer à sa porte. Les auscultations avaient été sommaires, elle s'était surtout occupée de renouvellement d'ordonnance. Elle s''engagea à faire parvenir le nécessaire dans les plus brefs délais afin d'offrir des conditions de soin convenables, et elle pensa que le précédent médecin avait bien dû laisser un peu de matériel à son ancien cabinet. Il était près de dix-sept heures, et les allées et venues des habitants avaient enfin cessé.

Clarke s'apprêtait à fermer les volets de son bureau pour profiter de la fin de journée lorsque le bruit de la sonnette de sa porte retentit une nouvelle fois. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit délicatement au prochain et sûrement dernier patient de sa longue journée. Et ce que Clarke n'attendait plus arriva. Celle qui avait disparu pendant plus d'une semaine se tenait là devant elle. Lexa la scrutait de son regard émeraude, figeant l'Américaine sur place comme si elle découvrait sa beauté une nouvelle fois. La brune baissa les yeux de gêne avant de relever la tête pour lui adresser son fin sourire. Le cœur de Clarke battit de plus belle lorsqu'une fossette qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée se dessina sur sa joue droite.

\- **Il n'y a que les patients qui peuvent pénétrer dans le cabinet du Docteur Griffin ?** demanda-t-elle en plaisantant alors que la blonde n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

\- **Non, bien sûr que non… Entre, je t'en prie,** fit Clarke en se ressaisissant et en pensant qu'elle devait vraiment la prendre pour une cruche.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé d'un geste avant de remettre une bûchette de tourbe dans le poêle. Clarke se rendit à la cuisine un sourire béat aux lèvres pour se saisir de deux bières. Elle les posa sur la table en fermant les yeux avant d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air pour se ressaisir avant de retourner au salon.

\- **Tu t'es convertie à la Kilkenny ?** s'écria-t-elle intriguée.

\- **J'essaye de me fondre dans le paysage que veux-tu…**

 **\- A quoi bon si tu dois repartir dans seulement quelques semaines ?**

La blonde ne releva pas. Le fait qu'elle parte semblait la gêner. Vraiment. Clarke décida de ne pas s'emballer plus que cela pensant qu'elle était dans le même esprit que les autres habitants. Voir leur nouveau médecin partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé allait les replonger dans une situation proche du désastre.

\- **Et toi, tu as disparu pendant plus d'une semaine…** souffla la blonde en éludant la question de Lexa.

\- **Serait-ce un reproche Docteur ? Je vous ai manqué ?** la taquina la belle Irlandaise.

 **\- Je m'inquiétais.**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, peut être un accident de cheval vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.**

 **\- Je pense que tu aurais été informée… J'étais en randonnée avec un groupe de touristes, drôle d'idée une ballade d'une semaine dans le Connemara pour un enterrement de vie de jeune fille…**

La vision de Lexa entourée de plein de jeunes femmes sans doute célibataires pour la plupart fit naître en elle une pointe de jalousie. Clarke pensa qu'elle devait se reconcentrer et soigner son obsession. Lexa n'était en réalité personne pour elle, une connaissance toute au plus.

 **\- Et comment va Aden ?** fit la blonde, tentant de changer subtilement de conversation.

 **\- Justement, je suis là pour ça. Tu sais qu'il n'habite pas le village, et que tu n'as pas de voiture. Du coup pour tes consultations, je me suis organisée avec ses parents pour qu'il vienne au cabinet une fois par semaine et que je t'emmène chez eux un autre jour de la semaine, j'ai pensé qu'acheter une voiture pour maximum trois mois ça ne vaudrait pas le coup…**

\- **C'est très généreux de ta part Lexa.**

 **\- C'est surtout normal compte tenu du fait que cela n'aurait jamais du arriver,** répondit-elle tristement

\- **Ne te blâme pas, tu n'y es pour rien si ce poney a été piqué par je ne sais quoi…** tenta de la réconforter Clarke en posant une main sur la sienne.

Le contact l'électrisa déclenchant de nouveaux fourmillements. Lexa avait la peau tellement douce… La brune posa les yeux sur sa main et la regarda d'un air gêné une nouvelle fois alors que la médecin avait pu déceler une légère teinte de rose colorer ses joues. Clarke retira délicatement sa main tout en lui souriant pour ne pas la mettre trop mal à l'aise.

\- **Je suis aussi passée parce que je voulais t'inviter,** bafouilla Lexa.

Clarke, intriguée, leva un sourcil. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'emballer et blaguer sur l'éventualité d'un rencard, ou si elle devait se taire et laisser la brune poursuivre. Face à l'air confus de Clarke, l'Irlandaise décida de poursuivre en se donnant une gifle mentale tant sa proposition semblait ambiguë.

- **A une course ! Une course de cheval dans une semaine… Sur la plage… Et je participerais… C'est une course importante, tu sais…**

Clarke se remercia elle-même de ne pas avoir parlé plutôt, elle venait de s'éviter une honte monumentale. La blonde fut partagée entre un sentiment de déception et d'envie : elle aurait adoré passer un moment seule avec Lexa pour apprendre à mieux la connaître, et finalement, cette course était un moyen comme un autre d'entrer dans le monde de la belle cavalière.

\- **Je viendrai vous encourager Miss O'Woods,** lui répondit-elle dans un nouveau sourire avant qu'elle ne quitte sa maison la laissant dans un sentiment de béatitude et d'euphorie. Lexa, rien que par sa présence était en train de la rendre folle.

* * *

La semaine était passée à une allure fulgurante. Bien que le ciel fût bleu et le soleil au zénith, le vent ne semblait jamais cesser de souffler à Ballydangan, obligeant Clarke à s'habiller chaudement. Un pull et son trench feraient l'affaire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre en ville pour faire les boutiques, et Lexa n'avait toujours pas remarqué que la blonde portait ses bottes et qu'elle les avait totalement adoptées. Clarke entendit Octavia klaxonner, et elle se précipita dehors fermant rapidement la maison avant de s'engouffrer dans la Rover de la jeune Blake.

\- **Prête pour ta première course Docteur Griffin ?** demanda Octavia d'un ton enjouée

 **\- Tu peux recommencer à m'appeler Clarke, tu sais ?**

 **\- Laisse-moi ce plaisir, Docteur Griffin, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu prononcer le mot docteur… Alors prête ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je suis un peu excitée de voir Lexa courir aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Ahah ! Surtout que c'est une course importante ! Tous les jockeys du comté de Galway sont là, il y a un prix de 1000€ pour le premier ou la première ! Lexa montera Alon, elle a toutes ses chances, elle a fait de cette jument une vraie Ferrari,** expliqua Octavia dans un flot de paroles.

 **\- Je croyais que c'était une course amateur pour le plaisir ?**

 **\- Jamais d'amateurisme lorsqu'on parle équitation en Irlande, docteur Griffin !**

Octavia se gara près de la falaise qui surplombait le lieu, ajoutant une voiture aux files interminables de celles qui longeaient déjà la côte. De là, on pouvait voir que les abords de la plage qui étaient noirs de monde. La jeune Blake emprunta un passage permettant de descendre sans encombre sur l'étendue de sable où elles retrouvèrent Lincoln et sa mère, et Madame Molly qui était accompagnée de Madame O'Woods. Octavia joua subtilement des coudes leur permettant de se faufiler au premier rang tout près des barrières marquant l'arrivée. Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia scrutait l'horizon en direction des participants. A ses côtés se tenait Anya qui se protégeait de la brise dans les bras d'un imposant homme brun à la barbe fournie. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la femme qui se tenait près d'elle, à la différence de ses cheveux châtains parsemés de reflets blonds, elle avait la même démarche assurée, le même gabarit, le même nez fin, les mêmes yeux en amande, sans doute était-ce sa mère. L'autre homme qui les accompagnait était aussi grand que le brun, sa barbe était toutefois bien plus blanche et ses yeux d'un vert que Clarke reconnus aisément.

\- **Hey Anya ! Monsieur et Madame O'Woods,** les salua plus respectueusement Octavia, **voici Clarke ! Alors où est la future gagnante de la course ?**

 **\- Elle est là-bas, la casaque noire et rouge, tu vois ?** Pointa du doigt le père de la brune avant de m'adresser un sourire, **nous avons enfin l'honneur de rencontrer le docteur Griffin, et avant tout la magnifique fille de Jake, il ne s'est pas loupé celui-là… Paix à ton âme pauvre vieux,** murmura-t-il **! Lexa nous a beaucoup parlé de vous !**

 **\- En bien, j'espère !**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi que vous puissiez dire ou faire, je crois que tout le monde s'en fichera, vous êtes notre sauveuse,** la rassura la mère de la brune.

\- **Hé ! Poussez vous les jeunes, laissez la place aux anciennes,** intervint Carman O'Woods qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les spectateurs, **oh Clarke ! Comment allez-vous,** s'enquît de demander la petite dame, **nous avons à parler toutes les deux !** Dit-elle à la blonde en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner près de Bellamy qu'elle bouscula un peu.

L'ambiance était loin de celle des grands prix hippiques américains. Pas de jolies robes, ni de tenues distinguées, adieu les chapeaux et autres bibis. Pas de gradins, ou de loges officielles, de petits fours et autres cocktails. Tout était vrai et authentique, et tous étaient venus habiller confortablement pour ce qui semblait selon Octavia être une des plus grande course du comté.

La jeune Blake les rapprocha de son frère pour qu'elles puissent s'installer aux premières loge, et tendit à Clarke une petite paire de jumelles pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir la brune qui se tenait au loin sur sa monture à la robe blanche. La blonde pu s'apercevoir que la casaque noire et rouge moulait élégamment le corps de l'Irlandaise, et mettait ses formes en valeur, et le fin trait de maquillage noir qu'elle avait appliqué sous ses yeux n'en faisait que ressortir la couleur. Clarke pensa qu'elle était sublime dans sa tenue de cavalière, et elle resta ébahie face à sa beauté si sauvage.

\- **Votre fille est magnifique !** dit Bellamy en adressant un sourire à la mère de la brune qui n'avait pas ôté ses yeux de la cavalière.

\- **C'est trop peu dire…** ajouta tout bas l'Américaine pour elle même.

La foule se massait hâtivement contre les barrières de la plage, le départ allait être donné. Le speaker annonçait des choses que Clarke ne comprenait pas et qu'Octavia s'évertuait à lui traduire. Les cavaliers se tenaient désormais en position. Soudain, l'orchestre celtique qui jouait pour l'événement cessa son activité et un silence pesant enveloppa la plage. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de la brise qui caressait les falaises et le bruit des vagues allant lécher le sable. Un coup de feu retentit et le départ fut donné. Les chevaux s'élancèrent à toute vitesse. Certains cavaliers dont Lexa distancèrent rapidement les autres, ils étaient une dizaine au coude-à-coude. Le cœur de Clarke battait au rythme de la folie du moment, le silence avait laissé place à un joyeux vacarme où les sifflements et les encouragements s'entremêlaient. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que trois en tête à environ plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'arrivée. Les chevaux galopaient à une vitesse folle. L'adrénaline traversait tout le corps de la blonde. Lexa se trouvait désormais sur les talons d'un seul de ses concurrents. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur sa monture et la fit encore accélérer permettant de distancer de quelques mètres l'autre coureur. Octavia avait raison Alon était une vraie flèche. La magnifique brune franchit la ligne d'arrivée sous la clameur de la foule et les habitants de Ballydangan hurlèrent leur joie, alors qu' Octavia serra Clarke et Lincoln dans ses bras témoignant toute son excitation et son bonheur.

\- **Lexa O'Woods remporte la course !** hurla le speaker.

\- **C'est ma petite fille ! C'est ma petite fille !** clama la fière Carman O'Woods

\- **Ta sœur est la meilleure !** dit le grand homme brun à Anya en la serrant dans ses bras.

Tous allèrent de leur commentaire et exprimèrent leur joie sans retenue. Clarke affichait un immense sourire. Lexa avait gagné. La blonde était tellement fière d'elle. Elle aperçut la cavalière descendre de sa monture et se précipiter jusqu'à eux d'une démarche toujours aussi gracieuse. Ses parents, sa sœur, et sa grand-mère se ruèrent sur elle pour l'enlacer et la féliciter chaleureusement. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre Octavia et Clarke, euphorique, elle tapa rapidement dans la main de la jeune Blake et s'approcha de la blonde, l'air surpris de la trouver là.

\- **Clarke ! Tu es venue !** s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas s'étirant sur son visage.

\- **Je n'aurais jamais raté une telle course !** lui répondit la blonde alors que Lexa l'enlaçait chaleureusement lui permettant de humer son doux parfum.

L'Américaine sentit Lexa échapper soudainement à sa propre étreinte. Clarke releva la tête de cette épaule sur laquelle elle aurait aimé se reposer quelques instants de plus et vit Bellamy qui tirait la cavalière un peu en arrière. Le brun passa une main sur sa joue avant de déposer un baiser fiévreux sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'Irlandaise avant de l'enlacer fortement. Le sang de Clarke se glaça instantanément à cette vision. Le vacarme autour d'elle devint assourdissant. Les clameurs de joie n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond, le temps se ralentit précipitamment, et elle pouvait entendre le sang battre dans ses tempes. Il n'y avait plus que le brun, Lexa et Clarke, complètement estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les fourmillements qui s'emparaient de tout son corps lorsqu'elle voyait Lexa s'étaient tous réfugiés dans son cœur créant une pointe qui le transperçait. Clarke avait mal. Son souffle s'était soudainement coupé la laissant dans un état second.

\- **Vive les futurs mariés !** s'exclama la mère de Lexa.

L'annonce ne fit qu'accentuer cette pointe qui venait de naître dans le cœur de la médecin. Le sol était comme en train de se dérober sous ses pieds. Clarke vit la brune sourire de gêne face à la clameur de sa mère avant de venir capter son regard dont la lueur exprimait toute sa déception. Lexa plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde, et Clarke remarqua que ses émeraudes s'étaient faites plus sombres et ne laissaient paraître aucun bon sentiment. Ses prunelles ne pétillaient plus, son regard était désormais triste. Lexa, comme si elle voulait éviter d'infliger cette vision à Clarke, se défit de l'étreinte du brun qui lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. La blonde en eut la nausée... Elle avait du mal à respirer, il lui fallait de l'air. Elle s'éloigna un peu de la foule et trouva Madame O'Woods sur son chemin.

\- **Clarke ça ne va pas ma belle ? Vous êtes toute pâle…**

 **\- Un petit malaise Carman, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

Elle se retourna une derrière fois vers la brune qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, alors que Bellamy semblait lui chuchoter quelques mots auxquels elle ne prêtait aucune intention, son âme trop occupée à sonder à la réaction de Clarke.

\- **Tu pourrais un peu mieux jouer la comédie devant ta mère, n'oublies pas que c'est une partie du contrat si tu veux sauver leur fesses,** murmura Bellamy à Lexa.

La brune s'écarta un peu du brun et le regarda avec dédain. Elle détestait ces moments où il se faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son triste sort.

Clarke tenta de sortir de sa torpeur et rejoignit Octavia et Lincoln afin d'échapper à son champ de vision.

\- **Viens, elle va aller chercher son prix !** dit Octavia en traînant la blonde près du podium.

Les trois premiers cavaliers furent appelés par leur nom et prirent place sur l'estrade. Le speaker offrit une coupe à Lexa et un immense chèque comme ceux que l'on pouvait voir dans les jeux télévisés qu'elle secoua face à la foule qui l'acclamait. La brune avait retrouvé son petit sourire, mais il n'était pas aussi jovial que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude d'offrir à Clarke. Tous allaient descendre de la petite estrade lorsque la cavalière partagea quelques mots avec le speaker pour qu'il lui donne son micro.

\- **Mesdames, Messieurs ! Lexa O'Woods ! Notre grande gagnante à une déclaration à faire,** annonça le speaker ce qui fit taire toute l'assemblée.

\- **Euh bonjour,** commença timidement la brune, **merci à tous d'être venus nous encourager et félicitation à mes concurrents !**

Les gens applaudirent.

\- **Lexa ! Je t'aime !** beugla un jeune homme au milieu de la foule et ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la brune, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de Bellamy qui jeta un regard noir à celui qui avait osé hurler.

\- **Je tenais juste à dire qu'il y a quelques jours un jeune garçon s'est blessé lors d'un de mes cours d'équitation, ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de lui payer ses consultations chez un chirurgien orthopédique et notre nouveau Docteur, Clarke Griffin, a proposé de s'en occuper gratuitement. Il m'apparaît tout à fait normal que les 1000€ lui reviennent pour qu'elle puisse acheter le matériel nécessaire pour le nouveau cabinet médical qui profitera aussi au petit Aden !** énonça-t-elle alors que tous les spectateurs l'acclamaient et commentaient son généreux geste, **Clarke ! Rejoins-moi, viens chercher ton chèque !** poursuivit-elle au micro.

Octavia et Madame O'Woods poussèrent délicatement la blonde, la forçant à monter sur la scène. Clarke était d'un naturel réservé et s'exposer ainsi la mettait mal à l'aise, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Octavia la poussa une nouvelle fois et elle fut obligée de rejoindre la brune sur l'estrade. Lexa lui tendit le chèque que la blonde saisit de ses mains tremblantes, avant que la cavalière l'enlace à nouveau. L'estomac de Clarke faisait les montagnes russes alors que son cœur vivait un ascenseur émotionnel, la faisant passer de la tristesse à l'excitation en rien de temps. Elle aperçut Bellamy poser un regard intrigué sur sa fiancée et elle-même. Le fait qu'elle enlace l'Américaine si chaleureusement n'avait pas l'air de le mettre en grande joie. Clarke n'y comprenait plus rien. Lexa desserra son étreinte pour plonger une nouvelle fois son regard dans les deux océans de la blonde.

\- **Merci,** murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de les mener vers le bout de l'estrade.

Clarke la vit s'éloigner seule, s'échappant au milieu de la foule, les rênes de sa monture à la main. La blonde resta une nouvelle fois figée sur place et totalement en proie à une soudaine tristesse. Lexa allait se marier. A un homme qui n'était autre que Bellamy. Elle venait tout juste de le réaliser. Ce qui avait semblé n'être qu'un écho, un mauvais rêve, était bien réel.

\- **Hey Clarke ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?** lança Octavia pour la sortir de ses pensées.

Clarke, encore sous le choc de l'annonce secoua la tête, et tenta de reprendre un peu de constance.

\- **Je ne me sens pas très bien, ça te dérange de me ramener ?**

La jeune Blake acquiesça ne comprenant pas son soudain malaise et la conduisit chez elle. Octavia ne s'attarda pas, il fallait fêter la victoire de la fierté du village, et la fuite de la Blake vers le O'Corringans lui permit de filer en vitesse sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselant contre sa peau la détendit, et quelques larmes qu'elles n'arrivaient à expliquer glissèrent sur ses joues. Elle connaissait Lexa depuis trop peu de temps pour avoir le cœur brisé. Pourtant, elle réalisait que la brune n'était pas un cœur à prendre et que sa beauté avait empoisonné tout son être laissant son esprit succomber à une infinie tristesse. Lexa O'Woods l'avait ensorcelé.

* * *

 **Un petit peu surpris ou pas du tout ?**

 **Prochain chapitre : une après-midi un peu spéciale.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous ;)**


	6. The riding teacher

**Hey vous ! :D**

 **Alors je crois que le dernier chapitre a suscité pas mal d'interrogations et de surprise, et peut-être un poil de dégoût et de colère au vu de vos reviews :p (d'ailleurs il y en a eu plus sur ce chapitre que sur tous les autres chapitres réunis ahah) !**

 **Je pensais sincèrement que les suggestions musicales allaient vous aider à deviner ce qui se passerait car elles ne sont jamais choisies au hasard ! ^^**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 6 ^^ je réponds aux reviews en bas cette fois ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **PS: vous avez vu que ça fait un petit moment que le rating a changé pour passer en M, donc juste pour vous prévenir il se peut que les scènes puissent paraître violentes pour certains.**

 **Et j'oublie de le dire une fois sur deux, mais, les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre :**

 **The Avener – You're my window to the sky.**

 **U2 – Every breaking wave.**

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas mis le nez hors de la petite maison jaune depuis plus d'une semaine. Le docteur Griffin avait reçu le matériel médical qu'elle avait commandé et récupéré de l'ancien cabinet. La blonde s'était totalement consacrée à ses nouveaux patients, tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier ce baiser. Elle faisait en sorte de maintenir son esprit occupé, lui évitant de penser qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place de Bellamy Blake. Mais la nuit, cette image lui revenait sans cesse serrant son cœur et la faisant se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit avec un certain sentiment de dégoût.

C'était dimanche. Le jour du seigneur si cher aux Irlandais, rendait le village inanimé et morne. Chacun profitait d'un vrai jour de repos bien mérité. Clarke faisait généralement de même depuis qu'elle avait accepté d'ouvrir le cabinet, elle prenait plaisir à profiter du repos dominical pour faire la grasse matinée et se détendre avant d'entamer une nouvelle semaine de consultation. Cependant, une personne avait décidé que ce dimanche serait différent pour Clarke Griffin.

Carman O'Woods était les yeux et les oreilles de Ballydangan depuis 85 ans. Molly n'était qu'une pâle joueuse à côté de la grand-mère de Lexa. La petite dame avait bien perçu un changement significatif chez la plus jeune des O'Woods depuis que l'Américaine avait débarqué en terre gaélique. Elle la trouvait plus joviale, plus souriante, plus pensive aussi. La brune avait toujours été une personne assez renfermée s'évadant grâce à ses livres et ses chevaux qu'elle comptait parmi ses seuls amis. Elle aimait s'isoler dans son petit cottage au toit de chaume qui se tenait à fleur d'océan pour échapper au monde qui l'entourait. Carman pensait que Lexa s'y rendait régulièrement pour fuir. Fuir les regards des autres, les cancans et se plonger dans un monde rien qu'à elle où elle pouvait être Lexa O'Woods, cette fille sauvage, mystérieuse et douce, capable de dompter les chevaux les plus farouches d'Irlande.

La grand-mère de la brune était tombée des nues lorsque Siobhan, la mère de Lexa; lui avait annoncé que sa petite fille allait épouser Bellamy Blake. Ce jour là, le sang de Carman n'avait fait qu'un tour ne comprenant pas pourquoi la cavalière se forçait à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Carman pensait que la brune aux yeux d'Irlande était une rebelle, une femme indépendante qui n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour exister. Car elle le savait, Lexa n'aimait pas Bellamy. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa petite fille avoir un geste tendre pour le brun aux cheveux bouclés, pas un sourire, ni même une intention particulière. Elle savait que Lexa n'agissait pas par pudeur, mais parce qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour le Blake. Carman O'Woods avait dès lors compris de quoi il s'agissait. Sa bru avait poussé la cavalière à se marier lui avançant qu'il était temps, qu'il valait mieux être accompagnée d'un homme pour vieillir à Ballydangan malgré les vingt-six jeunes années de la brune, et surtout qu'il serait d'une grande aide pour la ferme. Le fils Blake n'avait pas été choisit par hasard : aux dires de Siobhan O'Woods, en plus de faire partie de la plus riche famille du village, leurs affaires étaient prospères, il était beau, indépendant, avec une tête bien faite, et c'était un très bon catholique. Mais Carman ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle trouvait le brun, arrogant, possessif, manipulateur, parfois violent dans ses mots et dans ses gestes. Comment pouvait-elle accepter une telle union ? Si son fils courbait facilement l'échine devant sa bru, il n'en serait pas de même pour la petite dame au caractère bien trempé.

La vision du Docteur Griffin aussi blanche que la laine des moutons de Cahill Fitzpatrick, lorsque celle-ci était restée figée devant le baiser des futurs mariés lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. Molly Donaghan n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes. L'habitante de la maison bleu ciel avait appris par Octavia que l'Américaine n'était pas insensible aux charmes des irlandaises et avait révélé l'affaire à la O'Woods au détour d'un thé après la course de cheval. La jeune Blake avait raison, certaines personnes étaient certes hostiles aux relations autres qu'entre homme et femme, mais ce qui pouvait sembler surprenant était que les plus vieux s'en fichaient éperdument, et Carman O'Woods se contrebalançait de qui pouvait faire battre le cœur de sa petite fille. De toute manière; elle avait toujours su que Lexa regardait les femmes d'une manière bien différente de celle dont elle regardait les hommes. Carman l'avait compris lorsque une jeune cavalière italienne du nom de Costia était venue faire un stage à l'ancien centre équestre. Carman avait remarqué que lorsque Lexa se trouvait auprès du Docteur Griffin, elle affichait un sourire encore plus radieux que celui de l'époque où elle fréquentait Costia, et elle dégageait la même joie de vivre, si ce n'était plus.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en mêle pour ne pas voir sa petite fille dépérir dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, et c'est pour cela que la petite dame décida de rendre une visite matinale au Docteur Griffin. Après tout, elle ne devait pas se fourvoyer sur la relation qu'entretenaient Lexa et Bellamy et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle poussa le bouton de la sonnette de la maison jaune en ce dimanche matin.

La blonde ne répondit pas du premier coup, tentant de faire taire le bruit aussi strident que désagréable en se couvrant la tête de son oreiller. Mais le devoir l'appelait, même lors du repos dominical. Elle enfila rapidement quelques habits pour se présenter à la porte ne connaissant pas l'identité de son visiteur. Clarke fut extrêmement surprise de voir Madame O'Woods se tenir dans l'embrasure, coiffée d'un fichu à fleurs vertes et blanche et d'un long manteau gris. La petite dame adressa un grand sourire à l'Américaine.

\- **Madame O'Woods ? Tout va bien ?** demanda la médecin en la faisant entrer dans sa demeure.

\- **Parfaitement Docteur Griffin, je suis une femme robuste, vous savez !**

La petite dame prit place dans le salon de Clarke et s'assit dans le sofa de cuir tandis que l'Américaine alla préparer deux tasses de thé et amena quelques scones que Madame Donaghan lui avait préparé.

\- **Je pourrais reconnaître les scones de Molly entre milles…** confia Carman qui venait d'avaler une bouchée du petit gâteau.

\- **Mon père m'avait prévenu, apparemment, ce sont les meilleurs !**

La grand-mère de Lexa acquiesça et posa sa tasse de thé. Le silence avait gagné la pièce et Carman commença à entreprendre ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : scruter les gens de ses yeux verts perçants pour sonder leur âme. L'Américaine n'allait pas y échapper. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Clarke ne sache quoi faire. La vieille Irlandaise la dévisageait la plongeant dans un certain malaise. Que pouvait lui vouloir la grand-mère de Lexa un dimanche matin alors qu'elle n'était pas souffrante ?

\- **Elle vous plaît ?** lança soudainement Carman à l'Américaine qui ne saisissait pas le sens de la question, **Lexa, ma petite fille, elle vous plaît.**

Clarke n'avait jamais su mentir, et la question aux airs d'affirmation était plus que déstabilisante. Le rouge lui monta rapidement aux joues alors que Carman O'Woods avait repris son opération cette fois-ci en sirotant son thé.

\- **Je… Je…** bafouilla Clarke totalement prise au dépourvue et qui ne savait pas quelle réponse elle pouvait fournir à la petite dame.

Dire que Lexa lui plaisait était un euphémisme, ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle allait bien au de là de l'attirance, mais devait elle lui dire ? Non, bien sûr que non pensa Clarke, Lexa allait se marier.

\- **Allons Clarke, je vous ai vu blêmir lorsque ce bellâtre de Bellamy l'a embrassé, et cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous n'avez pas mis les pieds au pub, ou même dans la rue selon Molly…**

 **\- Madame O'Woods… Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…** balbutia la blonde qui n'avait pas pu échapper à l'analyse de la grand-mère.

\- **Clarke, je suis peut-être quasiment sourde, bien que mes oreilles fonctionnent encore assez bien pour entendre tous les ragots de Ballydangan, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, vous savez !**

 **\- Je… Je suis désolée… pour mon comportement… je…**

 **\- Justement là est le problème…** souffla Carman rendant Clarke de plus en plus embarrassée.

 **\- Je garderai mes distances Madame O'Woods si c'est ce que vous souhaitez,** jura l'Américaine pensant qu'elle avait franchi la limite.

 **\- Détrompez-vous Clarke ! Vous n'avez pas à garder vos distances avec Lexa. Vous savez, je sais ce qui vous passe par la tête Docteur Griffin, vous pensez que nous sommes des gens peu tolérants à cause de notre foi, mais nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes, et le bonheur de ma petite fille compte bien plus que tout autre chose…**

 **\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir Carman… Si Lexa se marie, c'est qu'elle le veut bien, et qu'elle doit être heureuse avec Bellamy.**

 **\- Que vous êtes naïve ma petite Clarke… Lexa fait partie de ces filles sauvages qu'aucun homme ne peut apprivoiser… Elle a pris tout mes bons côtés… Indépendante, rebelle, du moins quand elle le veut bien, Lexa est une indomptable…** se vanta Carman, **et pourtant, elle semble moins farouche à vos côtés, son regard s'illumine lorsqu'elle vous voit Docteur Griffin… Elle semble d'ailleurs très déçue que vous quittiez l'Irlande si rapidement…**

 **\- Je suis désolée Madame O'Woods, et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous faites erreur…**

 **\- Clarke, Clarke, Clarke… Vous apprendrez que Carman O'Woods a toujours raison, mais vous semblez peu encline à vouloir comprendre ce que je vous dis…** assura la femme aux yeux verts.

 **\- Je comprends Madame O'Woods, mais au final, Lexa n'est juste qu'une connaissance pour moi et jamais je ne me risquerais à briser des fiançailles...**

 **\- Alors restez butée Clarke, mais vous le regretterez… Vos yeux vous trahissent Docteur, hâtez vous d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

 **\- Lexa va épouser Bellamy Blake...** souffla tristement Clarke.

 **\- Peu importe ce que vous pensez au moins s'est dit. D'ailleurs, elle devrait vous contacter pour venir chercher le vrai chèque, profitez en pour réfléchir.**

La grand-mère de Lexa quitta la maison jaune, laissant la blonde à une profonde interrogation. Les révélations de Carman au sujet de la relation de sa petite fille sonnaient comme un espoir. Mais Clarke n'était pas ce genre de fille, de celles qui étaient capables de détruire un couple. Et puis, rien n'était avéré. Avec tout le respect qu'elle avait pour Madame O'Woods, l'Américaine pensa qu'elle devait débloquer, ou tout simplement ne pas aimer le Blake au point de ruiner son futur mariage. Clarke devait effacer de sa mémoire cette rencontre avec Carman, elle ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Une vibration sur son bureau retentit et la tira de ses pensées. La blonde venait de recevoir un message, et lorsqu'on parlait du loup…

 **De Sexiest Irish in da world.**

Bonjour Clarke, j'ai reçu ton chèque à la maison si tu veux passer, je serai au haras cette après-midi, promis pas de cours et pas d'accident.

Clarke soupira et pensa qu'elle devait changer le nom qu'elle avait donné à sa destinataire puisque ses espoirs étaient aujourd'hui proches de zéro.

 **De Dr. Clarke.**

Salut, je passerai dans l'après-midi.

La réponse de la blonde avait été froide. En même temps, c'était selon elle la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour oublier Lexa. Froideur et indifférence allait être ses maîtres-mots pour éviter les ennuis. L'Américaine pensait qu'avec le temps et en se forçant à se comporter ainsi, son obsession pour la cavalière s'amenuiserait.

* * *

L'heure de se rendre chez la O'Woods était arrivée, et Clarke appréhendait un peu cette rencontre. Elle n'avait pas croisé le regard émeraude de la brune depuis la course. La médecin se demandait si ses nouvelles résolutions allaient tenir lorsqu'elle verrait la cavalière, ou si elle s'était embourbée dans une situation de laquelle elle ne pourrait jamais se sortir. Le haras des O'Woods se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied de sa maison. Clarke arpentait les petites allées aux murets de pierres, et en profitait pour admirer ce paysage qui la subjuguait tant, le vert des landes irlandaises s'abandonnant totalement dans le bleu de l'océan Atlantique. L'image lui rappelait une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas censée penser et elle reprit son chemin s'efforçant de faire taire ses rêveries.

Anya se tenait sur le perron de l'immense bâtisse et tricotait ce qui semblait être un bonnet. Clarke, ne voyant pas Lexa dans les alentours s'approcha de la femme au ventre arrondi pour qu'elle lui indique où elle pourrait trouver la jolie brune.

\- **Bonjour Anya,** sourit la blonde à la sœur de Lexa qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- **Oh bonjour Docteur Griffin ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Je vous en prie… appelez moi Clarke… Je vais bien merci. Et vous ? Sans indiscrétion, vous en êtes à combien de mois ?**

 **\- Je devrais accoucher d'ici un mois, si tout va bien…** soupira la sœur de Lexa prise d'une certaine inquiétude.

 **\- Les secours ont mis tellement de temps à arriver l'autre fois… Vous avez pensé à une solution ?**

 **\- Gustus, mon mari voudrait que nous partions en ville quelque temps avant l'accouchement, mais… j'ai bon espoir que vous restiez à vrai dire !**

 **\- Vous savez, l'obstétrique ce n'est pas vraiment mon domaine…** avoua Clarke.

 **\- Oui, mais vous avez une formation de médecin à la base… Je suis sûre que vous êtes capables de mettre un enfant au monde.**

 **\- N'en soyez pas si sûre, et comme je l'ai dit à votre sœur, il faudra que je rentre tôt ou tard en Amérique.**

 **\- Le mal du pays ?** l'interrogea Anya en relevant un sourcil.

 **\- Certaines choses me manquent… Ma mère, mes amis, la nourriture bien grasse, la bonne bière et je dis cela sans offense !**

 **\- Alors imaginez le sentiment de ceux qui quitte le village pour s'installer en périphérie des villes pour ne plus subir ce manque de médecin… Bref… J'imagine que vous êtes venue rendre visite à Lexa, elle se trouve dans l'écurie, là-bas,** lui indiqua la femme aux cheveux presque blonds.

Clarke marcha jusqu'aux écuries du haras. Les chevaux étaient dans leur box, certains passaient la tête par-dessus leur enclos. Clarke reconnut Alon et alla lui caresser la tête, la bête respira fort en réponse à l'intention de la blonde et lui donna de légers coups de museau pour qu'elle continue ses mouvements.

\- **Tout doux, ma belle…** souffla la médecin tout en continuant de caresser la jument de Lexa.

Le bruit de pas sur le gravier se firent entendre et la brune pénétra dans l'écurie. Elle se dirigea vers Clarke qui s'occupait toujours de la bête.

\- **Bonjour,** souffla Lexa dans un demi-sourire faisant relever la tête de la blonde.

\- **Oh euh, bonjour, je…** bafouilla-t-elle en s'écartant de la bête.

Ses résolutions allaient être difficiles à tenir. La vision de la brune avait une nouvelle fois fait chavirer son cœur. La voir habillée de cette chemise un peu trop large pour elle et ce pantalon moulant lui avait donné chaud. Elle qui pensait que la froideur calmerait ses ardeurs, n'était décidément pas au bout de ses peines, et encore moins lorsque Lexa lui souriait de cette façon. Son petit sourire en coin qui dessinait une fossette sur sa joue droite la faisait fondre. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se ressaisir et s'en tenir à ce qu'elle avait dit : froideur et indifférence.

\- **Tu peux continuer de le caresser, tu sais, elle adore ça… Surtout ici,** lui dit Lexa en prenant la main de la blonde pour la placer entre les yeux de l'animal, **là comme ça,** lui indiqua la brune en laissant sa main sur celle de Clarke.

Le contact avait été doux et plongea l'Américaine dans une certaine béatitude. La brune n'allait décidément pas l'aider à soigner son obsession.

Lexa observait Clarke avec intention. Elle aimait voir la blonde prendre soin de sa jument. Elle pensa qu'elle pourrait rester des heures à la contempler ainsi, et qu'elle avait parfaitement sa place dans ce lieu. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa main se fit plus moite sur celle de l'Américaine. Lexa pensa qu'elle avait du le ressentir puisque Clarke retira sa main et mit fin à ce moment.

 **\- Je… En fait, je viens chercher le chèque comme tu me l'as demandé, j'en ferais bon usage.**

 **\- Ah,** fit Lexa troublée par le ton employé par la blonde, **viens, c'est à la maison.**

La brune mena Clarke à la grande bâtisse, Anya était toujours sur le perron en train de tricoter et adressa un regard plein de malice à sa sœur qui leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. La maison des parents O'Woods était grande, vraiment très grande pensa Clarke. Les nombreuses fenêtres rendaient le lieu très clair. Un feu de cheminée était en train de crépiter et réchauffait considérablement la pièce. Lexa, se rendit jusqu'à au frigo et en décrocha le précieux bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit.

\- **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

Ne pas s'attarder, ne pas s'attarder… Pensa Clarke.

\- **Non, merci, je vais y aller…**

 **\- Clarke, c'est dimanche, il n'y a rien à faire à Ballydangan…**

 **\- Je ne veux pas te déranger plus que ça,** feinta la blonde qui essayait d'échapper au regard émeraude de la brune.

\- **Je n'ai rien à faire non plus, à défaut de faire une ballade, c'est l'occasion rêvée de te donner une leçon !**

\- **Lexa…** hésita la blonde avant de trouver une nouvelle excuse pour se tenir loin de la jeune femme, **tu avais dit « pas de cours pas d'accident » dans ton message !**

\- **ça n'arrivera plus, allez suis-moi,** lui ordonna la brune en passant devant et en lui attrapant le bras.

Clarke Griffin ne pu résister à la demande de la O'Woods, et se résigna à la suivre jusqu'aux écuries. Anya jeta un nouveau regard interrogateur et malicieux à sa sœur qui leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Anya avait bien compris le manège de Lexa depuis quelques jours. Depuis que l'Américaine était arrivée à Ballydangan et qu'elle l'avait croisé au pub, sa sœur avait totalement oublié l'existence de Bellamy, déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas si proche pour un futur couple marié... Pensa la femme enceinte. Elle avait toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle avec Lexa, et même si celle-ci ne lui avait jamais confié son amour pour la gente féminine, Anya avait rapidement comprit que sa sœur n'était pas heureuse avec les garçons. Elle voyait Lexa mal dans sa peau lorsque ceux-ci l'approchaient, et il y avait eu cet été… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle se rappela de l'attitude de sa mère envers sa petite sœur, cet été là, il y avait de cela plusieurs années. A cette pensée, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images, et elle pensa que l'arrivée du Docteur Griffin avait fait changer Lexa du tout au tout. La brune était en train de filer du mauvais coton, mais elle n'était personne pour la juger. Elle aimait sa sœur et ne voulait que son bonheur, et puis Clarke Griffin était belle, intelligente, attentive aux autres, tout ce qu'il fallait pour Lexa.

\- **J'ai vu Lexa avec le Docteur Griffin, quelque chose ne va pas ?** lui demanda Gustus qui venait de rentrer du champ.

\- **Tout va parfaitement bien !**

 **\- Hum, toi, tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas… Lexa a l'air…**

 **\- Bien ?**

 **\- Oui voilà, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi enjouée.**

Anya acquiesça d'un sourire en regardant sa jeune sœur s'éloigner. Gustus avait raison, cela faisait longtemps que Lexa n'avait pas affiché un sourire aussi radieux, et seul l'avenir dirait si elle le garderait ou non.

La brune prit de nouveau la main de la blonde et la colla sous le nez d'un cheval à la robe d'un noir sans défaut. L'animal avança le bout de son nez et toucha la main de Clarke de ses naseaux. La blonde rit sous les chatouilles humides de la bête et Lexa ne fut que conquise par ce joli son. La brune sourit et se posta face à Clarke pour passer le mords au cheval.

\- **Na bodagh Dubh, fos calma *** _Ne bouges pas Dubh, reste calme._

 _-_ **Tu les dresses tous en gaélique ?** demanda Clarke.

\- **C'est une tradition chez nous, et puis ça force les petits à connaître quelques rudiments...**

Clarke ne releva pas de peur de se trahir, elle trouvait Lexa tellement sexy lorsqu'elle parlait sa langue.

Une fois le tapis et la selle posés, le cheval fut prêt et Lexa alla chercher dans un petit placard une bombe qu'elle plaça sur la tête de Clarke.

\- **C'est la mienne, je pense qu'elle t'ira,** dit-elle en passant ses mains sous le visage de la blonde pour en régler l'attache. Les doigts de la brune glissèrent sous le menton de la médecin dans une douce caresse. Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de la brune contre sa peau et se retenait de rougir ou même de bouger. Lexa laissait traîner ses doigts sur la peau de l'Américaine, et ce contact la brûlait, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas, mais cette envie de la toucher était irrésistible. Alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer pour régler convenablement l'attache, son cœur battait à tout rompre faisant trembloter ses doigts fins. Lexa se prit à rêver de passer son pouce sur ces jolies lèvres roses qu'elle se retenait d'embrasser depuis la première fois qu'elle les avait vues. Une nouvelle fois la moiteur de sa main la trahit, et la voix de Clarke la ramena sur Terre.

\- **Je pense que c'est bon,** l'interrompit la blonde.

\- **Oui voilà,** se reprit Lexa en clippant l'attache de la bombe, **et en plus, elle va bien avec mes bottes !** fit la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère, en lançant un regard aux pieds de Clarke, **enlèves ton trench aussi et prends ma doudoune, il fait frais…**

\- **Octavia m'a dit que tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient… Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les boutiques donc…**

 **\- Ne soit pas gênée Clarke, gardes les !**

 **\- Oh mais, c'est que j'ai le droit de garder les bottes de la grande Lexa O'Woods !**

 **\- Arrête de minauder Clarke et monte sur ce cheval !** ordonna la cavalière d'un petit rire.

Clarke aida Lexa a amené la bête jusqu'au manège et grimpa dessus non sans mal. Elle n'était jamais montée à cheval et une certaine angoisse mélangée à de l'adrénaline était en train de la gagner. Lexa ordonna au cheval d'avancer au pas tout en restant aux côtés de Clarke. Après quelques tours de manège pour mettre la blonde en confiance, la cavalière ordonna à la monture de se mettre à trotter. L'Américaine qui n'avait pas compris l'ordre donné en gaélique fut surprise par le changement d'allure et resserra les doigts sur les rennes.

\- **Détends-toi Clarke, serres les cuisses sur son flanc et laisses aller ton bassin,** lui conseilla Lexa.

\- **Facile à dire pour une championne !** lança Clarke un peu tendue sur l'animal.

Lexa releva d'un sourire et continua de faire trotter le cheval dans le manège pendant quelques minutes en lui faisant effectuer plusieurs figures. Elle arrêta l'animal devant elle et agrippa la selle pour se positionner dans le dos de Clarke.

\- **Lexa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'inquiéta la blonde en sentant la cavalière dans son dos.

\- **Je vais te donner tes premières sensations d'adrénaline irlandaise petite new-yorkaise ! Avances un peu tes fesses, accroches toi bien et laisses toi aller.**

 **\- Lexa… J'ai peur !**

Mais la brune n'écouta pas la plainte de Clarke, elle plaça ses mains sur celles de la blonde, et lança le cheval au trot puis au galop. L'Américaine sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. La vitesse couplée à la présence de la magnifique brune allait la rendre folle. Elle pouvait sentir tout le corps de la cavalière accolé à elle. Son entrejambe contre le bas de son dos, ses seins contre ses omoplates, son souffle dans son cou. Clarke se demanda soudain à quel jeu pouvait bien jouer Lexa. Elle allait se marier, elle devait être heureuse avec Bellamy, et pourtant, elle ne cessait les petites intentions envers elle, et ses regards étaient loin de ceux qu'on lançait à ses amis, déclenchant en elle des salves de courant électrique lui parcourant tout le corps. Mais le cœur prit le pas sur la raison et elle se dit qu'il valait mieux profiter de ce moment et qu'elle remettrait cette question à plus tard. Elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise et se laissait aller à quelques petits rires lorsque le cheval prenait des virages serrés dans le manège. Elle pouvait sentir Lexa se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, son corps épousant parfaitement le sien. Mais l'instant fut rapidement gâché lorsque la cavalière aperçue que Bellamy les observait. La brune fit rapidement ralentir le cheval laissant Clarke dans une certaine déception alors qu'elle aussi venait de remarquer la présence du Blake. Le cheval s'arrêta au milieu du manège, Lexa descendit la première aidant Clarke à faire de même en la soutenant par la taille. A la vision de ce geste, le frère d'Octavia serra fortement la mâchoire et le poing essayant de ne rien laissé paraître de sa colère. Clarke adressa un petit sourire à Lexa pour la remercier du fabuleux moment qu'elle venait de lui offrir.

\- **Tu pourrais répondre au téléphone quand je t'appelle !** lança Bellamy à la cavalière qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- **Bonjour !** lui répondit la brune agacée par le reproche.

\- **Docteur Griffin,** salua froidement le brun avant de reprendre sa conversation, **tu ne portes jamais ta bague de fiançailles à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Bellamy, j'ai les mains dans la saleté toute la journée et c'est dangereux quand on monte à cheval,** lui expliqua la brune en traînant la bête à la robe ébène vers les écuries.

\- **Je vais vous laisser,** les interrompit Clarke qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- **Clarke ! Je vais te ramener, il commence à faire nuit !** s'écria Lexa qui ne savait pas si elle voulait passer plus de temps avec la blonde ou simplement échapper à son futur époux.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Lexa, je suis une grande fille !**

 **\- Tu as entendu ? Et puis on est en Irlande, pas dans le Bronx, il ne lui arrivera rien,** répondit Bellamy d'un air dédaigneux.

Lexa hésita et se résolu à finalement déposer deux bises chaleureuses sur les joues de la blonde qui se fit plus timide à l'étreinte du fait de la présence de Bellamy. La médecin quitta rapidement la propriété des O'Woods, alors que son cœur ressentait encore tous les effets du moment que Lexa lui avait offert. Elle ne pourrait jamais se tenir à ses résolutions… L'Irlandaise allait la rendre folle.

Lexa enferma le cheval dans le box sous les yeux accusateurs de Bellamy, alors que Doug, le gros terre-neuve vint réclamer un peu d'intention de la part de sa maîtresse. Lexa caressa son chien et passa devant Bellamy sans même le regarder encore énervée par le ton qu'il avait employé avec elle. Le brun la saisit fermement par le poignet pour la retenir et la rapprocha de lui pour ancrer ses yeux noirs dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme.

\- **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda Bellamy d'un ton sec.

 **\- Ce que je fais ?**

 **\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comme tu regardais l'Américaine ?**

 **\- Elle s'appelle Clarke, Bel, et lâches-moi, tu me fais mal !** Se plaint fortement Lexa ce qui fit aboyer le chien.

\- **Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle ! Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur elle hein ?**

 **\- Non, et je crois que je fais encore ce que je veux.**

 **\- Elle aime les filles la petite Américaine, donc tu vas arrêter de traîner avec elle si tu veux être crédible,** s'énerva Bellamy déclenchant de nouveaux aboiements de la part de Doug qui commençait à grogner.

\- **Fous moi la paix Bellamy ! Et lâches-moi !**

 **\- Tu es ma future épouse ! Comportes toi comme telle, surtout aux yeux de ta mère, n'oublies surtout pas ce qui est en jeu ! Tu déshonores ta famille !** lui cracha Bellamy qui ne desserrait pas son emprise du poignet de la brune.

\- **Je ne te le dirai pas deux fois Bellamy, votre putain de « contrat » ne te donne pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière !**

 **\- Je te parle comme je veux, je suis le seul à faire des efforts dans cette histoire, tu me dégoûtes tellement, tu dégoûterais tellement ta mère si elle l'apprenait !**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que bordel ? Blake ! Tu la lâches !** hurla Lincoln qui venait d'entrer dans les écuries.

Bellamy lâcha immédiatement le poignet de Lexa la faisant chuter lourdement en arrière et se cogner contre la porte en bois d'un des box.

\- **Toi, O'Corringans, t'as pas à te mêler de nos affaires, retournes à ton rafiot de pêche si tu veux que je te paye.**

Le grand métis ne releva pas, toisant Bellamy d'un regard haineux avant que le brun ne quitte la propriété des O'Woods.

\- **Lexa ! Ça va ?** s'enquit de demander Lincoln en se précipitant auprès de la cavalière qui saignait du front, **tu saignes !**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Linc'… C'est sûrement qu'une égratignure.**

 **\- Je t'emmène voir le docteur Griffin pour qu'elle recouse ça…**

 **\- Non !** s'exclama la brune.

 **\- Lexa… Tu pisses le sang,** lui fit remarquer le pêcheur en passant une main sur son visage.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que ça allait aller Linc'…**

 **\- Je vais le buter,** répondit Lincoln tout en essayant de contenir sa rage.

 **\- C'est mon futur époux Lincoln et ton employeur,** souffla la cavalière dans un rire jaune.

\- **Et tu trouves ça normal ?**

 **\- Je le fais pour l'honneur de ma famille et pour sauver cette ferme…**

 **\- Penses à toi Lexa ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !** s'écria Lincoln en la relevant doucement.

\- **Je sais, mais… Tu sais que ma famille passera toujours avant…**

Lincoln ne savait plus comment la raisonner, il avait tenté de la convaincre de ne pas se marier avec le brun dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de leur fiançailles. Lexa était sa meilleure amie. Il la voyait comme une fière guerrière dans ce monde d'homme qu'était la course équestre, il était fier qu'elle s'en sorte si bien sans ses parents. Ce haras, c'était son bébé, elle l'avait financé seule avec les gains de ses courses. Mais la ferme ne connaissait plus la même prospérité qu'avant, et il avait appris que Bellamy Blake avait été présenté à Lexa pour qu'il reprenne la ferme familiale des O'Woods. Lincoln n'avait pas pu imaginer qu'une telle chose arrive encore aujourd'hui. Lexa allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas pour sauver sa famille de la ruine. Siobhan O'Woods était donc prête à sacrifier la plus jeune de ses filles pour redonner un certain élan à sa ferme. Le destin de Lexa l'écœurait. Mais le pêcheur ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- **Tu passais pour quoi ?**

 **\- Octavia a reçu des livres pour toi, je te les amenais.**

 **\- ça va avec elle ?**

 **\- Il ne veut pas que je l'approche.**

Lexa ne releva pas connaissant parfaitement son futur époux. Elle savait qu'il était de nature ultra possessive et qu'aucun homme ne devait poser les yeux sur sa sœur. A chaque fois qu'Octavia avait eut un petit copain, il l'avait fait fuir en le menaçant. Bellamy était aussi parfois violent comme en témoignaient les marques sur son poignet et sa coupure au front.

\- **Lex'…** reprit Lincoln en voulant la convaincre une nouvelle fois de ne pas épouser le Blake.

\- **Ne dis rien Lincoln, je ne changerais pas d'avis…** lui répondit Lexa dans un sourire triste qui savait parfaitement ce qu'allait lui dire son ami.

Lincoln lui adressa un dernier regard et quitta à son tour la ferme des O'Woods rongé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Il était à peine dix-huit heures et le pub était ouvert en ce dimanche soir. Les habitants de Ballydangan aimaient y faire un tour en famille en fin d'après-midi. Ils y buvaient une boisson chaude et partageaient quelques scones préparés par Indra. Octavia était accoudée au comptoir et lisait un magazine people en songeant à son beau pêcheur.

\- **Tu m'as l'air pensive Octavia Blake…** lui lança Indra qui passait un coup d'éponge sur le bar.

\- **Arrêtez de m'analyser Indra, ça me met mal à l'aise !** s'écria la jeune brune faussement offensée.

Le tintement du carillon accroché à la lourde porte du pub signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau client, tous se retournèrent et le Docteur Griffin entra un grand sourire aux lèvres. La blonde salua les habitants d'un mouvement de la tête et alla s'installer près d'Octavia qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que je sers à notre Docteur ?**

 **\- Un thé Indra s'il vous plaît !**

 **\- T'as l'air en forme Clarke,** remarqua la Blake dans un sourire taquin, **qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?**

 **\- Oh rien, j'ai passé une bonne journée, c'est tout,** mentit la blonde.

\- **Tu étais chez Lexa,** affirma Octavia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Euh… Oui… Comment tu sais ?** balbutia la médecin comme gênée que quelqu'un puisse apprendre où elle avait passé l'après-midi alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

\- **Lexa est la seule à porter des doudounes sans manches dans ce patelin, et celle-ci c'est moi qui lui ai offert…**

 **\- Bien vu mon cher Watson…** répondit Clarke qui ne pouvait pas relever d'une autre manière face à la perspicacité de la jeune Blake.

\- **Et tu es aussi rouge que cette doudoune Clarke…**

 **\- C'est parce que Madame O'Corringans a fait un feu,** se justifia la blonde.

\- **Il n'y a pas de feu dans le poêle Clarke,** lui fit remarquer Octavia, **tu sais…** continua-t-elle en se raclant la gorge, **quand je te disais que des gens étaient peu tolérants et tout ça… Mon frère en fait partie… Juste, fais attention Clarke…** la prévint Octavia de manière bienveillante.

 **\- D'ailleurs… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que Lexa et lui allaient se marier ?**

Octavia baissa le regard, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. La jeune Blake savait qu'elle n'avait aucune vraie raison à donner à Clarke à part le fait qu'elle voulait occulter ce qu'ils se passaient entre son frère et Lexa. Elle s'y était opposée plusieurs fois, provoquant les colères de Bellamy, et espérait encore que son amie fasse marche arrière sur son engagement. Elle l'espérait tellement fort, que parfois, elle en oubliait cette stupide histoire qui liait la O'Woods à son frère, était pour le coup bien réelle.

 **\- Parce que rien n'est encore fait et qu'il ne faut pas que cela ce passe...,** murmura la brune

 **\- Peut-être, mais... ça m'aurait évité de me faire des idées… Et Carman est passée ce matin me voir et me parler de ce mariage, O' quel est le problème ? Personne ne semble ravi pour eux.**

Octavia n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de la blonde, que leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée de Lincoln. Le grand métis avait l'air perturbé et à bout de souffle. Il remarqua les deux femmes accoudées au comptoir qui le dévisageaient et se précipita vers elles.

\- **Il faut qu'on parle, en privé,** dit-il en tirant délicatement Octavia vers les cuisines du pub pour discuter en toute intimité, **toi aussi Clarke.**

La blonde ne comprit pas pourquoi Lincoln avait besoin d'elle et fut quelque peu surprise par la demande du pêcheur. Elle passa à son tour derrière le comptoir et rejoint les deux Irlandais dans la cuisine qui avait débuté une conversation houleuse.

\- **Octavia, si elle est ton amie, tu ne peux pas la laisser faire ça !**

 **\- Elle a pris sa décision Lincoln… Tu ne crois pas que j'ai essayé de la raisonner plusieurs fois ?!**

 **\- Octavia… Il a été violent avec elle !**

 **\- Euh… J'ai été conviée à votre conversation, mais je ne sais absolument pas de qui vous parlé, qui a été violent avec qui, et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?** les interrompit Clarke.

\- **Lexa… Bellamy a été violent avec elle, je suis passée à la ferme il n'y a même pas une demi heure et il s'en prenait à elle, elle a le front ouvert mais elle ne veut pas que tu la recouses…**

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour. Le brun avait osé violenter Lexa. Cette pensée la fit enrager mentalement, mais elle ne devait rien montrer, et ce même si Octavia avait décelé quelque chose. Elle se sentait impuissante face aux malheurs de la brune.

\- **Lincoln qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?** demanda Octavia.

\- **Ils étaient en train de se disputer dans les écuries à propos de je ne sais quoi, et lorsque je suis arrivé, il la tenait fermement par le poignet en lui hurlant dessus, et il l'a violemment lâché et elle a chuté contre une porte…** expliqua le pêcheur, **ton frère est fou Octavia...**

 **\- Je sais ! Mais Lincoln… Tu ne pourras pas la raisonner, et lui, tu ne pourras rien lui faire…**

Clarke pensait que cette histoire de mariage avait l'air totalement louche, elle aurait aimé en avoir les détails pour comprendre tout ce bazar, mais la priorité allait à l'état de Lexa.

\- **Et tu n'as pas appelé la police ?** demanda Clarke inquiète.

\- **Quelle police ?!** dirent en cœur les deux Irlandais.

L'Américaine comprit qu'en plus de ne pas avoir de médecin, il n'y avait pas de force de l'ordre non plus.

\- **Et où est-elle à présent ?** reprit la blonde la voix quelque peu tremblante, **il faut que j'aille la voir.**

Clarke commença à se diriger prestement vers la porte arrière pour aller porter secours à la brune, mais Lincoln la rattrapa délicatement par le bras et lui dit :

\- **C'est une mauvaise idée… Elle refusera de te voir, elle doit être en train de se remettre… Laisses-la venir demain au cabinet.**

La blonde se sentait tellement coupable, l'altercation entre les futurs époux avaient eu lieu peu après son départ. Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter Lexa alors que Bellamy s'était montré véhément avec la cavalière avant qu'elle ne quitte le haras. L'idée des mains du Blake sur le corps de la magnifique brune la fit enrager. Elle sentit monter en elle un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait envie de se rendre chez lui pour l'étrangler. Elle s'était dite qu'elle n'interviendrait jamais entre les deux futurs époux, mais Bellamy était allé trop loin. Elle pensait que Lexa était heureuse avec le brun, mais les événements lui prouvait tout le contraire. Pourquoi la brune devait-elle se marier avec le Blake alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il était violent avec elle ? Seule la principale intéressée le lui dirait, mais elle devait attendre et espérer qu'elle lui rende visite le lendemain.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, on entre dans des chapitres un peu plus long, j'espère que ça vous ira. ^^**

 **Prochain chapitre : Rendez-vous chez le Docteur Griffin.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Melou28 : quelle fidèle lectrice… merci pour tes encouragements, et c'est vrai que parfois certains passages peuvent paraître un peu long, mais j'aime décrire pour pouvoir s'imaginer au mieux les scènes, comme si on regardait un film en somme, je suis ravie que ça te plaise du coup ! :)**

 **Jack77 : Le titre était peut être trompeur c'est vrai, mais vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'Irlandais dans cette histoire… enfin, don't worry, il sera pour bientôt le Clexa Kiss !**

 **Guest : Merci !**

 **TheFanfic100 : Patience pour le Clexa c'est pour bientôt vu que je ne suis pas adepte du slowburning et que je suis plus medium burning ahah**

 **Coco1810 : Ne sois pas déçue car quand le Clexa sera là, il sera à la hauteur (enfin j'espère) ! Pour tes questions je ne t'en dis pas plus même si tu semble avoir marqué quelques points ^^**

 **Esys : Merci ! Ravie que le tournant te plaise !**

 **Edas44 : Malheureusement non... Lexa doit bien se marier à Bellamy... mais bon affaire à suivre.**

 **Lauriehe666 : Le Clexa arrive bientôt ! Et pareil… Bellamy m'exaspère tellement, il n'aura pas ce côté « sympathique » que lui donne Rothenberg d'ailleurs ^^**

 **Ewilan lo : Je comprends que tu sois intriguée, j'essaye de donner des détails au fur et à mesure sinon l'histoire serait assez vite pliée en fait. Et tu en apprendras toujours plus au fil des chapitres ^^ Même passé le chapitre 15 on apprendra encore des choses sur Lexa, en espérant que tu ne lâcheras pas d'ici là ^^**

 **fr-fan-brittana : Ravie que tu nous rejoigne en cours de route, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **clexa9223 : Merci ! Et j'espère que ce qui arrive te plaira:)**

 **PsychoPast : j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur du parfait ! En tout cas ça me fait plaisir ! Et pour Bellamy, oui c'est un don XD mais je trouve que dans beaucoup de fanfic il a plus le rôle du gentil grand frère d'Octavia, et qu'on insiste rarement sur ses mauvais côtés (bon je ne suis pas objective je ne lui trouve que des mauvais côtés et c'est pour ça qu'il fera parti des personnages relous de cette histoire, après à toi de voir qui décrochera la palme!)**


	7. Life is more about than just surviving

**Hey tout le monde et les petits nouveaux ! :D**

 **J'avais vraiment envie de vous poster ce chapitre 7 un peu plus tôt !**

 **Côtés nouvelles, je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 18 et tous les autres sont entièrement corrigés bla-bla-bla ^^ mais je préfère me laisser une looooongue marge d'avance même si je sens la fin arriver concernant cette fanfiction.**

 **AUTRE NOUVELLE, et surtout pour ceux qui s'intéresse à la musique des chapitres, j'ai crée une playlist spotify (j'ajoute au fur et à mesure les titres qui servent de fond sonore aux chapitres, d'ailleurs les titres pour le chapitre 8 sont déjà disponibles si vous voulez un petit aperçu et imaginer ce qu'il va se passer ^^), vous avez juste à taper Galway Girl FF (dans les recherches spotify) et la playlist apparaîtra (créée par Flowerskepa... ah les avantages de l'anonymat ^^)**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 7 et la petite visite de Lexa chez le Docteur Griffin héhé (je crois que le titre du chapitre va vous rappeler une certaine scène [un peu retravaillée pour notre histoire]), bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **Angus & Julia Stone – Stay with me (acoustic).**

 **Florence & the Machine – Shake it Out.**

* * *

Clarke avait été débordée. Entre la rééducation du jeune Aden et les malades qui se pressaient à sa porte ce jour, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. La blonde songea que c'était mieux ainsi, au moins Lexa n'occupait pas toutes ses pensées. La discussion de la veille avec Lincoln et Octavia l'avait totalement chamboulée. Apprendre que la cavalière pouvait être à ce point vulnérable et sous l'emprise de Bellamy, avait serré son cœur et retourné ses entrailles. Son plus grand malheur était qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La jeune Blake l'avait largement mis en garde contre son frère qui pouvait devenir violent lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses propriétés. Le mot « propriété » avait choqué Clarke et elle n'exprimait plus que du dégoût à l'encontre du grand brun qui avait osé porter la main sur la magnifique irlandaise. Elle pensait que Lexa ne pouvait pas être vulnérable, qu'elle était une guerrière, une championne et que rien ne l'effrayait, même pas le fait de tenir tête au violent Bellamy. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune était incapable de mettre fin à cette relation. Carman O'Woods lui avait décrit Lexa comme une fille sauvage, insoumise, indépendante, et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait vu la veille lui apparaissait comme tout le contraire. Quelque chose ne collait pas entre le comportement de la brune et ce que l'on disait d'elle…

Clarke termina d'ausculter son patient lui prescrit ce dont il avait besoin et enchaîna avec la visite d'un vieux monsieur. L'homme a la casquette en tweed et au visage sûrement rougi par l'air de la mer et la sécheresse du sel, s'assit en silence au bureau de Clarke. Il était venu seul et semblait un peu perdu.

\- **A nous !** lui dit vivement Clarke, **alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

L'homme qui ne répondait pas regardait vivement autour de lui comme pour chercher de l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne.

\- **Monsieur, il va falloir me dire ce qui ne vas pas si vous voulez que je sois efficace…** continua la blonde d'une voix douce.

Le vieux monsieur fixa Clarke quelque peu embarrassé et posa un doigt sur sa gorge et ses oreilles.

\- **Vous avez mal à la gorge et aux oreilles ?**

L'homme acquiesça simplement ne donnant pas plus de détail.

\- **Vous avez mal comment, décrivez-moi la sensation…**

 **\- Tà mé deacracht shlogath.** * _j'ai du mal à avaler_ , lui répondit l'homme en gaélique.

\- **Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne comprends absolument pas le gaélique, j'essaye bien de retenir des choses mais…**

 **-** **Tuigim English, ach ní féidir liom labhairt...** _*je comprends l'anglais mais je ne le parle pas._

Clarke était gênée, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré une personne qui ne parlait que le gaélique, elle pensait que tous les habitants étaient bilingues, mais la règle ne devait pas s'appliquer aux plus vieux, et surtout à ceux qui avait grandi ici dans le Gaelacht.

Lexa avait décidé de rendre visite à Clarke. Sa blessure à la tête lui faisait un mal fou et lui avait causé un énorme hématome sur le front. Elle s'était résolu à se rendre au cabinet pour que Clarke désinfecte cette vilaine entaille et lui fasse quelque point comme lui avait suggéré Lincoln. Elle avait poussé la porte de la petite maison jaune qu'elle commençait à connaître à force de s'y rendre pour emmener la médecin rendre visite à Aden. Les trajets étaient toujours trop courts et trop silencieux à son goût. Elle aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur la blonde, sur sa vie à New-York, sur sa famille, ses amis, son adaptation, elle voulait tout savoir de Clarke Griffin, mais lorsqu'elle ne se refusait pas ce luxe, la peur et le stresse prenaient le dessus. Lexa O'Woods avait pourtant toujours été une femme pleine d'assurance et d'aplomb, mais l'Américaine lui donnait l'air d'une jeune adolescente qui vivait ses premiers émois. Croiser les iris océan du Docteur Griffin avait fait tomber ce masque d'impudence qu'elle affichait pour se protéger d'un regard trop curieux de la part du monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait essayé de le garder ce soir-là au pub lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Clarke, mais la réceptivité de la jeune femme à ses gestes et son répondant l'avait totalement déstabilisé, faisant naître en elle une délicieuse tension qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps.

Assise dans un fauteuil de la petite salle d'attente que Clarke avait aménagé dans le couloir, Lexa pouvait aisément entendre la conversation entre la médecin et le vieil homme. Un vrai dialogue de sourds. Elle se décida à intervenir et avança jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au bureau. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de bois et observa la blonde qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle pensa que la gêne de Clarke la rendait adorable. Elle resta ainsi à l'observer quelques minutes, son fin sourire accroché à ses lèvres, mais la situation n'était plus drôle et la conversation ne mènerait à rien.

\- **Il a du mal à avaler,** intervint Lexa que Clarke n'avait toujours pas remarquée.

\- **Lexa ?** fit la blonde en sursautant.

\- **Je vais te traduire ce que ce cher monsieur Fitzgerald te dit, sinon vous n'êtes pas sorti de l'auberge…**

\- **Go raibh maith agat Lexa…** _*Merci Lexa_

Lexa prit place à côté du vieil homme qui lui adressa un large sourire, avant d'ajouter en bougonnant :

\- **Is é ainm di Griffin agus nach léireodh do mhtathair gaelach ?! *** _Son nom est Griffin et elle ne parle pas gaélique ?!_

Le Docteur Griffin assista à l'échange sans en comprendre un mot, et tiqua à l'entente de son nom, mais les deux Irlandais ne semblèrent pas en faire cas et continuèrent leur petite discussion sous les yeux curieux de Clarke.

 _-_ **Nach bhfuil gach duine an deis seo… Tar ar Clive, na bac léi Bionn curram de tu…** lui répondit Lexa en plaisantant légèrement avant de le rassurer. * _Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance… Allez Clive, laisse la prendre soin de toi._

L'homme, plus en confiance décida de se laisser faire et alla s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. Lexa capta le regard de Clarke et lui adressa son fin sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'à elle, l'Américaine qui avait été déstabilisée par l'échange en gaélique secoua la tête et lui sourit légèrement en retour.

La visite se termina rapidement et le patient partit sa prescription à la main. La blonde le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte avant de retourner dans son bureau où Lexa l'attendait. Clarke se concentra, elle devait ne rien laisser paraître de sa colère et faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant de la raison de la blessure de la brune.

\- **Merci Lexa…**

 **\- A votre service Docteur Griffin…** dit-elle en lui adressant son petit sourire en coin.

\- **Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?** feinta Clarke quelque peu agacée par la légèreté donc Lexa faisait preuve.

\- **Il faudrait que tu me désinfectes** **ça, et peut-être que tu fasses quelques points,** fit la brune en lui montrant sa blessure encore douloureuse.

\- **Je vois… On avait pourtant dit pas d'accident hier si je ne m'abuse…**

 **\- Ce n'est rien… Je me suis juste… Cognée… Contre une poutre… Chez moi,** mentit la cavalière pour éviter que Clarke ne se mêle de ses affaires.

\- **Hum je vois,** fit la blonde en se levant pour aller chercher le nécessaire pour soigner Lexa, **tu sais que je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant ? Je vais devoir te recoudre à vif, est-ce que Lexa O'Woods supportera la douleur ?**

 **\- Absolument !**

 **\- Installes-toi Lexa,** lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la table d'auscultation.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et passa ses doigts délicats sur la blessure de la brune, ce simple contact fit s'emballer leur coeur qui battaient à un rythme frôlant la déraison. Malgré ses doigts qui se faisaient tremblant, la médecin y mettait toutes ses précautions, elle effleurait le contour de la plaie du bouts de ses doigts comme si la peau de la cavalière était en train de la brûler. Elle nettoya la coupure prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à Lexa. La brune, quant à elle, fixait son regard sur les mains de la blonde, elle pensait que son air concentré la rendait terriblement sexy. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : passer une main dans le dos de la médecin pour la rapprocher d'elle et l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Lexa rêvait de serrer le corps de Clarke Griffin pour se réconforter. Elle allait se marier, à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, pour des mauvaises raisons, et l'Américaine était la seule échappatoire qu'elle s'offrait, la seule chose positive à laquelle elle pensait lorsqu'elle était triste.

\- **Attention ça risque de faire mal…** avertit Clarke avant de piquer sa peau avec une aiguille.

\- **Je n'ai pas peur tu sais…** lui répondit Lexa dans un sourire.

\- **Je sais que tu es une personne courageuse Lexa** **…** **Mais, parfois il faut savoir reconnaître certaines faiblesses et demander de l'aide…** avança Clarke en espérant que la brune comprenne le sous-entendu.

\- **Je n'ai aucune faiblesse.**

 **\- Si tu le dis… Et sinon… Ce mariage, ça avance ?** questionna Clarke qui voulait sonder une dernière fois la brune avant de se lancer dans son opération de sauvetage.

\- **Euh… Oui,** mentit Lexa qui n'en savait absolument rien.

\- **Toutes** **les futures mariées que j'ai pu connaître étaient bien plus enjouées que toi, elles parlaient à longueur de journée de leur robe, du traiteur, de la liste d'inviter dix fois trop longue, bref des bulles de panique et de stress** **…** **Es-tu sûre que tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui je pense.**

Clarke posa délicatement l'aiguille qui avait servit à recoudre Lexa, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui apposer un pansement sur le front et expira bruyamment tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, comme s'il y était resté bien trop longtemps.

 **\- Tu penses ?** demanda sèchement la blonde en plongeant son regard dans celui de Lexa, alors que la situation commençait à l'agacer fortement.

 **\- Clarke…** soupira la brune qui n'avait aucune envie de se confier.

 **\- Lexa, qui t'a fait ces bleus sur le poignet ?**

La brune se sentant pris au piège ne répondit pas. Clarke, bien décidé à faire parler Lexa, aventura l'une de ses mains aussi délicatement que possible sur la joue de la brune et planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien ce qui la fit rougir légèrement.

\- **Hey Lexa… Je suis médecin, je suis ton médecin. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler, et ce que tu diras ne sortira pas de cette pièce,** dit-elle d'une manière plus douce.

Mais la brune ne répondit pas et détourna le regard de honte. Elle avait honte de se laisser faire face à Bellamy, honte de se soumettre à cet homme, honte de se marier avec lui pour faire survivre sa famille. Si elle le disait à la blonde… Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle le pousserait à le quitter et sa famille se retrouverait sans aucune ressource.

\- **C'est Bellamy c'est ça ?**

La cavalière sentit son coeur se serrer face à ce que venait de lui dire Clarke, c'était comme si un affreux secret venait d'être découvert, le ton employé par Clarke avait fait tomber sa dernière défense. La brune déglutit en repensant à la scène et ferma les yeux pour l'oublier. Clarke la regardait intensément en attendant une réponse, mais Lexa resta plongée dans un mutisme et continua de détourner le regard, pensant que c'était son seul moyen de fuir.

\- **Ton silence en dit long Lexa…**

Clarke s'écarta délicatement de la brune, sa main quittant sa peau chaude, pour aller fermer les volets du bureau. Le cabinet était désormais fermé, Clarke était tout à son écoute et elle reprit sur le même ton :

 **\- Nous sommes seules et personne ne nous dérangera, parles-moi s'il te plaît…**

La brune se résolu à acquiescer à la précédente question de Clarke. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et elle l'essuya rapidement pour que la médecin ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais, il était trop tard. La blonde s'était assise à côté d'elle sur la table d'auscultation et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne le quittes** **pas ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas,** murmura Lexa la gorge serrée.

\- **Il t'a fait du mal, il te traite d'une manière affreuse** **…** **Que fait la grande Lexa O'Woods insoumise et indépendante que Carman m'a décrite?**

 **\- Elle doit se marier à un homme pour sauver sa famille de la ruine…**

La blonde resta interdite devant la révélation, elle ne pouvait pas y croire… Lexa devait se soumettre à un mariage arrangé, et cette pensée lui glaça le sang.

 **\- Lexa… Il doit y avoir un autre moyen… C'est juste inimaginable… Comment est-ce que cela peut encore arriver aujourd'hui ?** se demanda la blonde plus à elle-même qu'à la brune en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

 **\- C'est comme ça, Bellamy rachètera nos dettes, investira dans la ferme, et elle restera dans le giron familial, les affaires repartiront et tout ira bien pour tout le monde tant que nous formerons le parfait petit couple…**

 **\- Pas pour toi Lexa… Même un aveugle remarquerait qu'il n'y a pas une once d'amour entre vous… Est-ce que tu veux vivre ainsi toute ta vie ?** la questionna la blonde dont la voix se chargeait peu à peu d'émotion.

 **\- Ma raison me pousse à sauver ma famille Clarke, je ne peux pas faire autrement, presque tout est acté aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'à dire oui le jour-J…**

 **\- Et ton coeur Lexa ? Écoutes ce que te dis ton coeur…**

 **\- J'aimerais vivre ma vie librement, ne pas avoir peur… Mais je ne dois pas décevoir mes parents, enfin surtout ma mère qui compte vraiment sur moi… Je lui ai déjà fait trop de peine plus jeune…**

 **\- Racontes moi…** lui intima Clarke.

Lexa hésita, elle n'avait jamais révélé son passé à personne. Sa jeunesse était son jardin secret. Elle s'était résolue à étouffer tant bien que mal cette période de sa vie pour ne pas se raccrocher à ses souvenirs. Elle pensait que nier son passé l'aiderait à épouser cet homme qu'elle n'aimerait jamais. Mais, Clarke la poussait dans ses retranchements les plus profonds, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait presque tout lui dire, et être la seule capable de la réconforter.

 **\- Il y avait cette f…** commença Lexa avant de se rattraper dans une certain automatisme, **cette personne qui était venue faire un stage à l'ancien club d'équitation, j'en suis tombée amoureuse, ma mère a fait un malaise en l'apprenant, elle a dû faire un rapide séjour à l'hôpital à cause de moi, et cette personne a du partir… Je ne l'ai jamais revue.**

 **\- Lexa, tu ne peux pas laisser ça arriver de nouveau…**

 **\- Je le fais pour ma famille Clarke, et je ne peux pas changer d'avis, il faut que je sauve cette ferme, et ne t'inquiète pas je survivrai.**

 **\- Et est-ce que la vie ce n'est pas plus que seulement survivre ? Vis ta vie Lexa… Tu mérites bien mieux…** lui dit d'un ton doux l'Américaine tout en exerçant une petite pression sur sa main.

Lexa releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux émeraude dans les deux océans de Clarke. Elle aimait tant s'y perdre… Elle aimait y trouver un certain espoir qui la rendrait forte pour vivre sa vie, ne pas écouter sa mère, abandonner ce projet complètement fou de se marier avec Bellamy. Les iris de Clarke étaient son échappatoire vers un monde meilleur, un monde où elle redevenait cette fille sauvage que l'Irlande avait vu naître, insoumise et indomptable.

\- **Peut-être que oui…** souffla Lexa.

Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Clarke cette même envie qui la rongeait, ces mêmes sentiments qui étaient en train de naître en elle. Ses lèvres n'appelaient que les siennes, et dans un geste qu'elle ne contrôla pas, elle approcha son visage de celui de Clarke, son nez frôlant presque le sien.

A ce geste, le cœur de la blonde s'emballa. Il battait désormais à tout rompre. L'Américaine pensa que sa tête et son cœur allaient exploser, alors que des millions de papillons volaient dans son estomac. Clarke ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment que les lèvres de Lexa viennent s'emparer des siennes. Le temps s'était soudainement ralenti, les images défilaient dans sa tête à un rythme d'une extrême lenteur. Lexa, pouvait sentir le léger souffle de la médecin contre sa bouche, elle n'avait plus qu'à franchir ces quelques millimètres pour enfin goûter à ces lèvres dont elle avait tant rêvé. Mais soudain, sa raison reprit le dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas succomber à Clarke. L'embrasser marquerait sa fin, c'était un point de non-retour, une ligne rouge infranchissable. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle n'en reviendrait jamais et sa famille serait perdue. Lexa se reprit et détourna la tête face aux yeux clos de la médecin. Clarke fut surprise que la bouche de Lexa termine son chemin sur ses joues, y déposant une bise un peu appuyée. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lexa avec incompréhension. La brune baissa la tête de gêne, espérant pouvoir effacer ce moment de sa mémoire.

\- **Je dois y aller…** souffla t-elle à regret avant de quitter le cabinet de la médecin.

Clarke trop étourdie ne put la raccompagner. L'instant venait de lui couper le souffle et elle reprit doucement conscience de la réalité. Elle passa la main sur sa joue, là où Lexa avait laissé glisser ses longs doigts fins et ses douces lèvres. Sa peau la brûlait. Son épiderme était marqué par la douceur de la caresse à tout jamais.

* * *

Lexa quitta rapidement la petite maison jaune. Elle s'installa à la hâte au volant de son pick-up rouge et roula jusqu'au phare de Ballydangan. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure. Les gens étaient sûrement tous rentrés chez eux après une longue journée de travail. La brune gara sa voiture face à la mer. Elle avait conduit sans se concentrer sur la route tant l'image du visage de Clarke lui revenait incessamment en tête. La blonde occupait toutes ses pensées. Lexa, toujours au volant de son pick-up, fit basculer sa tête en arrière. La brune ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour faire ralentir les battements de son cœur. Mais rien n'y faisait… Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses entrailles étaient sans dessus dessous, ses poumons manquaient d'air. Elle étouffait. La cavalière prise d'un excès de colère s'acharna sur son volant, le frappant violemment de ses paumes de mains. Mais son agressivité ne la soulagea pas. Une nouvelle larme commença à couler le long de sa joue et se transforma rapidement en un sanglot. Lexa pleurait de colère. Elle maudissait ce regard azur qui la faisaient chavirer à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Elle maudissait l'Américaine d'avoir atterrie ici, à Ballydangan. Elle maudissait sa présence, d'avoir remis en question tout ce dont à quoi elle s'était résignée, avant son arrivée, se marier avec Bellamy lui faisait bien moins mal qu'aujourd'hui. L'Américaine lui avait fait tourner la tête. Clarke Griffin venait de briser sa défense et elle ne savait plus si elle était capable de contenir tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait que les conséquences conduiraient certainement à la ruine de sa famille et à son déshonneur. Lexa était certes indomptable, mais Clarke l'avait apprivoisé, son regard d'un bleu plus profond que l'océan l'avait mis à genoux. Elle était en train de succomber à Clarke Griffin, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse taire cette douleur et la seule solution était d'éviter Clarke, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille.

La blonde encore sous le choc n'avait pas bougé de la table d'auscultation. Les pensées fusaient à une allure folle dans son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, maintenant, ou elle allait exploser. Lexa O'Woods allait la rendre folle. Elle avait bien compris que la brune était prise dans un dilemme insoutenable : se marier avec le Blake et sauver sa famille, ou vivre sa vie. Et le dernier geste de la cavalière lui avait fait quelque peu comprendre que sa vie elle la voulait avec elle, ou du moins pour l'instant, juste essayer. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Lexa avait voulu l'embrasser, mais s'était résignée à ne pas le faire au dernier moment. Clarke encore troublée saisie son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro.

\- **Griffiiiiiiiiiin ! T'es en vie ? Tu ne t'es pas fait percuter par un mouton, tu n'es pas morte d'un coma éthylique à la Guinness, tu ne t'es pas noyée sous la pluie ?**

\- **Hey Raven…** répondit Clarke heureuse d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie.

\- **T'aurais quand même pu m'appeler avant ! Ça fait au moins deux mois et demi que j'attends ton appel ! Tu m'as laissé dans un cliffhanger de fou en plus avec ton « j'ai des choses à te raconter » ! Je meurs quasiment d'un manque de potin Griffin !** la gronda l'hispanique

 **\- Calmes-toi Rae…** lui intima doucement Clarke dont la voix était teintée d'une certaine tristesse.

\- **Clarke. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, bien que tu sois trop blanche pour ça et trop blonde aussi, mais… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.**

 **\- J'ai… J'ai rencontré quelqu'un,** avoua Clarke.

\- **Wow t'as pas chaumé dis donc ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste alors ? Ton père ne t'a pas envoyé là-bas pour justement que tu retrouves la joie de vivre ?** questionna Raven sans aucun tact comme à son habitude.

\- **Elle va se marier…** murmura Clarke en essuyant une larme silencieuse.

\- **Wow ! Griffin ! Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore fourrée ?** s'exclama la latina au bout du fil en faisant les gros yeux, **qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre le « j'ai des trucs à te raconter » et « elle va se marier » ?**

 **\- Rien, justement… Je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre et… J'ai appris que plus tard qu'elle allait se marier ça a eu l'effet d'une douche froide…**

 **\- Une douche glacée tu veux dire… Clarke…**

 **\- Et elle le fait pour les mauvaises raisons…** poursuivit la blonde en soupirant.

 **\- Hein ? Je comprends rien…**

 **\- Elle se marie au mec le plus riche de Ballydangan pour qu'il investisse dans la ferme de ses parents qui courent à la ruine…** expliqua brièvement Clarke.

 **\- T'es en train de me parler d'un mariage arrangé ? À notre époque ? Arrête tes conneries Griffin, c'est bon, j'ai pas envie de rire…**

Un silence s'installa derrière les écrans des deux téléphones. Clarke tenta de retenir ses larmes. Elle devait être forte. Mais l'émotion la submergea rapidement.

\- **Tu déconnes pas…** remarqua l'hispanique en soupirant et culpabilisant de ne pas avoir cru son amie.

\- **Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive Rae… J'ai jamais été comme ça,** lâcha la blonde sa voix se brisant un peu, **il ne s'est concrètement jamais rien passé entre nous, mais dès que je la vois… C'est comme si mon corps se consumait, je n'arrive même plus à dormir la nuit, je pense tout le temps à elle… On a failli s'embrasser tout à l'heure et ça a failli me rendre folle, je ne sais plus quoi faire, et elle va se marier alors que je la veux terriblement…** poursuivit Clarke.

\- **Hey Clarke…** la coupa Raven d'un ton compatissant, **t'es vraiment une grosse guimauve bien sucrée à cette heure… On dirait bien que t'es folle amoureuse de cette fille…**

 **\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire Rae…**

 **\- Ouais ça tu l'as déjà dit, et tu sais à quel point je suis nulle en conseil love love… Tu dois rentrer quand ?**

 **\- J'avais prévu de rentrer dans deux semaines, mais…**

 **\- Mais… ?**

 **\- Mais il l'a bousculé l'autre fois… Son futur époux… Et j'ai peur qu'il recommence et ils n'ont pas de médecin, ni de police d'ailleurs…** se rappela amèrement Clarke.

\- **Ton histoire craint totalement… J'aimerais être là pour soigner ton petit cœur, mais un océan nous sépare Griffin… Tu rentres quand même à Noël ?**

 **\- Je serais là oui…**

 **\- Bien… On en profitera pour se gaver de pancakes et regarder des films à l'eau de rose si les choses n'ont pas avancé entre toi et la belle… Le devoir m'appelle Clarke, mais reste forte. Et appelle moi si ça ne va pas. Et qui sait ? Reyes aura peut-être quelques jours pour te rendre visite et botter le cul de ce mec !**

Clarke sourit à la menace et les deux raccrochèrent. Mais la mélancolie la regagna rapidement. Elle était seule en Irlande, son père n'était plus là pour la conseiller, et sa mère n'était pas là pour soigner une peine qu'elle ne voulait pas exposer aux yeux de tous. Clarke marcha jusqu'à son frigo espérant y trouver une bière. Mais même là, il n'y avait rien pour la réconforter. Et elle pensa à une chose qu'elle avait rarement faite en temps de grande détresse sentimentale : boire. Son frigo ne lui offrant pas cette possibilité, elle décida de s'habiller malgré l'heure qui commençait à se faire tardive pour se rendre au pub. Après quelques minutes de marche à la lumière de la lune et au son des vagues se fracassant contre les falaises, Clarke poussa la porte du pub et alla directement s'installer au comptoir. Indra remarqua rapidement les yeux de la blonde rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées avant de venir. Sans lui poser de question, elle posa un verre devant elle et le remplit de whiskey.

\- **C'est pour la maison,** lui indiqua la mère de Lincoln de son ton toujours aussi indifférent.

Clarke la remercia d'un hochement de tête et porta à sa bouche le breuvage qu'elle descendit d'une traite. Indra resta stupéfiée par la descente de la blonde, elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui remplit une nouvelle fois son verre. Cette fois-ci Clarke en bu seulement une gorgée et grimaça.

\- **Vous savez Docteur, l'alcool ne soigne pas les maux…** soupira Indra.

\- **Oui, mais ça les soulage…** répondit la médecin avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée.

Indra ne releva pas, les histoires de cœur n'était pas son fort. Elle était une femme ferme au caractère bien trempée. Elle aussi avait quitter l'Amérique pour l'Irlande. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un beau pêcheur qui lui avait promis de faire d'elle une reine. Et il avait tenu cette promesse… le père O'Corringans lui avait tout offert, une maison, un commerce, son amour et surtout sa plus grande fierté : Lincoln. Le métis tenait beaucoup de son père tant par sa carrure que par son caractère. Il était aussi grand, aussi fort, et aussi calme que lui. Les O'Corringans étaient des forces tranquilles. Son garçon avait grandi dans la différence, il était métis dans un monde de blanc. Mais la plus grande tragédie avait été la disparition de son père, un jour, en mer. L'homme était parti en embrassant sa mère comme chaque matin, mais l'océan l'avait emmené pour ne jamais le rendre à son épouse. Indra était devenue folle lorsque son fils lui avait avoué qu'il voulait devenir pêcheur, comme son père. Elle l'avait supplié de ne pas suivre ses pas par peur de le perdre aussi. Les sirènes lui avaient déjà enlevé son premier amour, elle ne voulait pas qu'elles s'emparent du second. Mais elle avait dû s'y résoudre, Lincoln était un enfant de la mer, dont les parents avaient été séparés par un océan avant leur rencontre. Indra fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit le grand métis entrer dans le bar suivant la jeune Blake. Elle appréciait Octavia. C'était une fille magnifique, ses grands yeux bleus étaient toujours rieurs et elle était toujours pleine d'entrain. La brune n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, elle l'avait rapidement remarqué. Mais Lincoln était bien trop réservé pour oser tenter une approche, et la menace Blake mâle pesait sur Octavia. Bellamy avait toujours surprotégé Octavia de manière maladive.

La jeune Blake aperçut Clarke de dos à moitié affalée sur le comptoir. Elle intima à Lincoln de s'installer et s'approcha de la blonde. Elle prit place à côté d'elle et commanda deux bières. A l'entente de cette voix reconnaissable, Clarke releva la tête vers la jeune brune.

\- **Octaviiiiiiiia !** s'exclama la médecin dont les yeux brillaient à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait rapidement bu.

\- **Clarke ? Tu as bu ?**

 **\- Seulement un tout petit peu !** chuchota Clarke en mimant une toute petite quantité avec ses doigts.

Octavia tourna la tête vers Indra qui lui mima quant à elle un deux en lui montrant une bouteille de whiskey. La jeune brune leva les yeux au ciel. Lors de leur covoiturage, il y avait un peu plus de deux mois, la blonde avait confié à Octavia qu'elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool fort. Alors deux verres de whiskey irlandais avaient dû lui monter très vite à la tête. Octavia fit un signe à Lincoln pour qu'il la rejoigne près de la blonde. Le grand métis s'exécuta, passa derrière le comptoir pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et posa une main réconfortante sur celle de l'Américaine qui s'était de nouveau avachie sur le bar.

\- **Tu veux en parler ?** lui demanda Octavia.

 **\- Elle ne changera pas d'avis…** soupira Clarke en attrapant la bouteille qui se tenait près d'elle pour se resservir un verre qu'elle siffla sous les regards médusés d'Octavia et Lincoln.

\- **Clarke…**

 **\- Et elle ne l'aime pas… Et moi, je crois que je l'aime…** dit elle d'une voix alcoolisée et mélancolique en se resservant un nouveau verre.

\- **Clarke… Tu es complètement saoule… De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Je vais te ramener chez toi...**

 **\- Bah de Lexa évidemment,** rétorqua la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son whiskey.

Octavia se sentit immensément gênée alors que Lincoln la regardait avec insistance. Lexa était la future épouse de son frère, elle était aussi sa meilleure amie. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur cette union en ne voulant pas s'en mêler, mais au plus profond de son être, elle savait que Lexa n'aimait pas Bellamy. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué l'alchimie entre Clarke et son amie ce soir au pub quelques jours après l'arrivée de la blonde. Elle s'était dit que cela leur passerait et que c'était l'exotisme de l'Américaine qui avait troublé Lexa… Comme Costia avait pu le faire quelques années auparavant. Mais, les semaines avaient défilé et, Lexa et Clarke avaient gardé le même regard l'une pour l'autre. Un regard plein d'envie, de désir, prometteur d'un amour qui ferait tomber n'importe quelle barrière. Un peu le même qu'elle portait à Lincoln pensa-t-elle. Elle passa par dessus le comptoir pour elle aussi poser une main réconfortante sur celle son amie.

\- **Et je ne peux pas être avec elle à cause de ton frère…** soupira Clarke en finissant son verre d'une traite.

A ces mots, le corps de Lincoln réagit subitement. Clarke et lui vivaient la même situation. Ils aimaient tous les deux une femme avec qui ils ne pouvaient être à cause d'une seule personne : Bellamy. Cette pensée le frappa soudainement et lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait perdu bien trop de temps avec Octavia, et qu'ils s'interdisaient de vivre quelque chose d'unique à cause de la surprotection et sans doute les à priori de Bellamy. Il l'avait souvent traité de moins que rien, et même insulté à cause de sa couleur de peau. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour sa sœur, qu'elle méritait bien mieux que lui, et l'avait empêché de s'approcher de la jeune brune. Les mots de la médecin raisonnèrent dans sa tête, et il se décida à passer une main sur les hanches d'Octavia. La jeune brune le regarda avec un air interrogateur et il lui répondit d'un petit sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'il se foutait de ce que pouvait penser son frère, et que, ce qui arrivait à Clarke, ils ne le vivraient pas.

\- **Et pourtant… Je la trouve tellement belle…** s'exclama Clarke fortement et dont l'état déclinait à vue d'œil.

Le brun qui était à l'origine de tous ses maux fit son entrée sur ces paroles. Octavia pria pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu et qu'il ne fasse pas un scandale. Bellamy toisa toute les personnes présentes dans le pub et adressa un petit signe de tête à ceux qu'il connaissait le mieux. La jeune Blake soupira de soulagement quand elle comprit que son frère n'avait rien entendu des mots de Clarke. Mais, elle, elle s'était vite habituée à la main imposante de Lincoln sur ses hanches jusqu'à l'oublier. Bellamy aperçut sa petite sœur proche du grand métis, trop proche. Il s'approcha et reconnut le Docteur Griffin à qui il jeta un regard plein de dédain. Mais, lorsque son regard se posa sur la main de Lincoln, ses yeux se teintèrent d'une rage profonde.

\- **Lâche tout de suite ma sœur,** lui ordonna-t-il.

\- **Non,** lui rétorqua Lincoln plein d'assurance sous les yeux écarquillés d'Octavia qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un tenir tête à son frère.

\- **Je ne vais pas te le répéter espèce de petite merde,** lui lança Bellamy en serrant fermement le poing.

\- **Tu gaves tout le monde Blake avec ta maladie possessive, laisses nous vivre un peu !** intervint Clarke complètement saoule.

\- **Vous la médecin, vous feriez mieux de la fermer et de vous mêler de vos affaires.**

 **\- Bellamy !** s'exclama Octavia choquée par les mots qu'il venait d'employer pour s'adresser à Clarke.

\- **Sinon quoi ?** fit Clarke qui se leva difficilement de son tabouret pour aller confronter le brun, **sinon tu vas me saisir les poignets jusqu'à ce que j'aie d'énormes hématomes ? Et puis tu vas m'ouvrir la tête aussi ?** persifla Clarke qui tentait d'avoir une once de contenance alors qu'elle vacillait d'un pied à l'autre.

C'en était trop pour Bellamy qui l'écarta avec force la faisant tomber à terre pour aller se tenir au plus près de Lincoln. Les gens du pub relevèrent la tête au bruit tandis qu'Indra sortit de sa cuisine. Octavia, elle, se précipita près de Clarke pour l'aider à se relever.

\- **Ne relève pas cette** **saloperie** **Octavia,** lui ordonna le Blake.

A ce moment le sang de Lincoln ne fit qu'un tour, la vision de Bellamy qui poussa Clarke comme il l'avait fait avec Lexa le rendit fou et il décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du brun sous les yeux ahuri des clients. Bellamy ne se laissa pas faire et sauta par-dessus le comptoir pour s'en prendre à Lincoln. Le grand métis ne sembla pas vouloir se défendre alors que Bellamy le ruait de coup faisant tomber au sol et dans des éclats fracassant une multitude de bouteilles.

\- **Bellamy arrête !** hurla Octavia totalement effrayée par la rage de son frère qui était en train de battre son petit ami.

Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas. Il déversait toute sa colère et toute sa rage sur le corps de Lincoln qui se laissait faire. Le grand chauve avait le visage totalement en sang. Clarke se releva et tenta de séparer le Blake du pêcheur alors que personne n'osait bouger dans le pub. Mais le brun la poussa une nouvelle fois et la fit chuter lourdement. Indra mit fin au combat en pointant le canon d'une carabine sur la tête de Bellamy. La froideur du métal lui indiqua qu'il devait arrêter. Sa vie n'était rien contre une arme à feu. Le brun s'écarta du corps de Lincoln et releva les mains face à Indra qui le tenait toujours en joue.

\- **Blake, tu dégages immédiatement et je ne veux plus jamais te voir mettre les pieds dans mon pub ne serait-ce que pour me livrer tes conserves merdiques,** lui lança froidement la mère de Lincoln.

Le Blake ne releva pas, et ricana. Il savait parfaitement qu'il venait de priver son fils d'un emploi qui les aidait à vivre correctement. Il sortit sans se retourner sous les yeux médusés des clients qui n'avaient jamais vu un tel excès de violence.

\- **Sortez tous ! On ferme !** ordonna Indra avant de se précipiter sur son fils.

Les gens s'exécutèrent et le pub se retrouva rapidement vide. Clarke se releva doucement, la bagarre l'avait fait quelque peu dessoûlée. Elle s'approcha de Lincoln pour examiner son visage. L'Irlandais avait la lèvre coupée, son arcade avait subit le même sort, et un hématome commençait à se dessiner sous son œil droit. Octavia s'approcha de lui en pleurant et saisit son visage avant d'y déposer un baiser qui eut rapidement le goût du sang. Le pêcheur l'enlaça fermement.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée…** sanglota la brune dans les bras de Lincoln.

\- **Ne pleures pas Octavia… Maintenant il nous laissera tranquille…** la réconforta le pêcheur en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne, **c'est finit chhhhht…**

Clarke observa l'étreinte des deux Irlandais d'un œil envieux. Mais ses pensées se noircirent soudainement. Bellamy était violent et cet excès de rage, Lexa pourrait bien le subir un jour. Il fallait absolument que la brune change d'avis, qu'elle n'épouse pas le brun, que ses parents se rendent compte à quel point il était fou. Elle se promit intérieurement qu'elle ferait tout pour sauver la cavalière de cette emprise, peu importe les larmes et les souffrances que ça lui coûterait. Lexa O'Woods en valait la peine.

* * *

 **Je sens qu'il va y avoir des personnes qui vont râler ahah... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : un sacré bond en avant ! Je pense que vous allez apprécier ^^**

 **A la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir :**

 **Jack 77 :** ahah tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec elle…

 **PsychoPast :** ouf on est d'accord sur Bellamy ! Et t'inquiète pas le mot est bien choisi ^^

 **Edas44 :** C'est vrai que personne ne résiste au charme de Lexa… A la semaine prochaine ^^

 **TheFanfic100 :** tu vas être ravie alors vu que les chapitre qui arrivent font au minimum 6000 mots:)

 **fr-fan-brittana :** Tout à fait normal que tu n'aimes pas Bellamy, il est détestable… et Carman ship le Clexa à mort ahah.

 **JunkieWoman :** Hey ! Oui j'ai déjà été en Irlande plusieurs fois et j'y retourne cet été d'ailleurs ! J'adore ce pays… ^^. L'Irlande m'a aussi paru être un bon choix pour installer un cadre assez spécial : une culture anglo-saxonne bien loin de celle des États-Unis, et c'est aussi un cadre hyper dépaysant, qui apporte calme et sérénité, on va dire que ça donne une atmosphère assez bucolique à l'histoire ^^, mais aussi quelques difficultés. Tu verras qu'il y a des lieux qui reviennent souvent comme pour installer des points d'ancrage : le cottage de Lexa, la maison de Molly, celle de Clarke, le O'Corringans, et surtout le phare de Ballydangan.

Pour Lexa : une femme libre et indomptable, et forte mais qui a du s'enfermer dans cette relation avec Bellamy, pour moi c'est ça sa force, elle sait faire des sacrifices tout en voulant rester libre, c'est un gros dilemme pour elle…

Pour Bellamy : et oui c'est un des pivots de l'histoire… j'espère que ce chapitre t'as offert la confrontation que tu attendais (bah oui en connaissant la violence de Bellamy elle allait pas aller lui péter les genoux tranquillou…) mais tu verras, Bellamy même s'il sera au final très absent de l'histoire, il aura l'humiliation qu'il mérite.

Pour Octavia et Lincoln : leur histoire sera très secondaire, même si O' aura le droit a un peu plus de développement, à vrai dire j'ai préféré me concentrer sur Clarke et Lexa, surtout que d'autres personnages vont arriver en cours de route.

Bref, le bon mot pour la fin, Clexa is coming.

Merci pour tes analyses en tout cas !:D

 **Guest :** merci !

 **Ewilan lo :** Ce que tu me dis me fait énormément plaisir (mais attention pour ta sœur, je ne sais pas quel âge elle a mais certains chapitres s'annoncent un peu « chauds » XD, d'où le rating M) ! Il y aura beaucoup de moments Clexa qui vont suivre ^^.

Pour Bellamy, je suis hyper contente de pouvoir écrire une histoire où il n'est pas le gentil Bellamy, en fait je crois que je déverse ma haine contre lui ici ahah !

Et Carman, je ne regrette pas d'avoir créée son personnage… J'adore chacune de ses réactions, sa bienveillance, ses plans diaboliques, son franc-parlé et tu verras comme elle aime embêter Siobhan.

Pour le gaélique, j'avais commencé à l'apprendre plus jeune… Mais aujourd'hui j'ai à peu de chose près le même niveau que Clarke à vrai dire XD, donc oui Google Trad est mon fidèle ami pour certains dialogues (et je ne prends pas ça comme une offense:) ).

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Fil :** Je présume que c'est The Corrs ton groupe préféré ?;) Tous les choix musicaux vont avec des moments de la lecture, comme en fond sonore pour certaines actions:) Je suis ravie que ces choix te plaisent et te permettent peut-être de te projeter dans cet univers:) Et oui Bellamy ne le fait pas par bonté de coeur (même si c'est ce qu'il essaye de montrer à Siobhan), tu découvriras au fur et à mesure pourquoi il fait ça, certains passages concernant Bellamy peuvent sembler insignifiant mais auront une certaine importance pour la suite:)

 **Melou28 :** Merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire !:D à la semaine prochaine :)


	8. Welcome Erlina

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Alors ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, vous vous doutez donc qu'il va se passer plein plein de chose. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'avec le chapitre 5 (oui ça va... je l'avoue... je suis un petit peu maso)ce chapitre fait partie de mes préférés (oui, vous verrez que j'ai pas mal de chapitres préférés, surtout ceux où Raven est présente, d'ailleurs je viens de finir le chapitre 19 et je me suis bien amusée...) !**

 **En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews ^^ ! (ah oui, concernant la playlist spotify, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à apparaître, apparemment les playlists deviennent publiques qu'après quelques jours...)**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **Fleetwood Mac – Landslide**

 **Doolin – Ballad of Hollis Brown.**

 **The Young Folk – Way Home.**

 **The Corrs – What Can I do.**

 **John Powell – Holly get fired.**

 **Mundy – Galway Girl (bis Chapitre 2, Octavia Blake, the girl from Ballydangan).**

 **Jasmine Thompson – Thousand years**

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas vu Clarke depuis plus d'une semaine. En même temps, la brune avait tout fait pour éviter de croiser ce regard azur. Elle pensait que c'était mieux ainsi. Leur dernière entrevue avait failli mal tourner… Enfin surtout compromettre tous ses plans de vie. Lexa pensait qu'elle devait se tenir loin de la blonde pour ne pas succomber. Clarke Griffin était devenue sa kryptonite. Elle la rendait vulnérable. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé de la chasser de ses pensées, mais ses yeux bleu océan continuaient de hanter ses rêves, son rire occupait chacune de ses pensées, et son sourire chacun de ses songes. Lexa s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail pour l'oublier, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa présence avait même imprégné le manège. La cavalière sourit bêtement en se souvenant de cette fabuleuse après-midi, de cette leçon d'équitation pas comme les autres et ce souvenir effaçait tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer après. Clarke avait cet effet sur elle, elle ne lui faisait retenir que le meilleur.

\- **Tu m'as l'air bien pensive O'Woods…** lui lança une voix plus que reconnaissable.

Lexa ne répondit pas et laissa Octavia s'installer à côté d'elle, les coudes sur la barrière de bois. A cet instant, rien n'était plus apaisant que le bruit de l'océan qui se retirait pour revenir se jeter contre la falaise et lécher le sable. La plage de Ballydangan était un lieu de quiétude permettant de faire le vide et de respirer quand le cœur se faisait trop lourd. Le ciel s'était teinté de rose et d'orangé en cette fin de journée, contrastant avec le gris de la mer et le vert des prés. Une légère brise soufflait contre leur visage, agitant quelques mèches de leurs cheveux.

\- **Tu as appris ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Lexa acquiesça en silence à la demande d'Octavia qu'elle avait formulé d'une voix reflétant la dureté des événements. La brune se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée qui avait suivi sa visite chez Clarke. Bellamy avait débarqué le nez en sang au cottage où elle aimait se retirer pour réfléchir, ou faire le vide. Elle se souvint de son regard empli de rage et de ses menaces. « Je ne veux plus que tu approches ni elle, ni lui », avait-il hurlé avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué, mais elle avait bien compris qu'une bagarre avait éclaté entre Lincoln et lui, et ce, sûrement au sujet de la blonde qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Lexa n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Apprendre la tournure qu'avait prit cette soirée, c'était rencontrer Clarke : chose qu'elle évitait à tout prix pour éviter qu'elle ne subisse le courroux de Bellamy et pour que ses yeux ne prennent pas possession de son esprit.

\- **Tu sais… Lexa… Il s'en est pris physiquement à Clarke…** annonça Octavia en scrutant la réaction de son amie, son regard toujours rivé vers l'océan.

Le sang de Lexa ne fit qu'un tour, la nouvelle venait de l'étourdir, les mots avaient un mal fou à sortir de sa bouche alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge et son cœur se serrait vivement.

 **\- Quoi ?** Bredouilla-t-elle choquée, **comment… Comment va-t-elle ?**

\- **Elle va bien, plus de peur que de mal…** la rassura Octavia dans une grimace avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'horizon alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installa.

La vision de Clarke en train de se faire bousculer par mon futur époux fit jaillir en elle une rage sourde. Cet homme était incapable de douceur, il brutalisait tout ce qui bougeait, il malmenait sans cesse les autres par ses mots et ses gestes. Lexa, l'avait accepté. Mais Clarke…

\- **Je ne sais pas si c'est bien que je te le dise, mais… Je crois qu'elle tient à toi… Clarke, elle tient à toi,** reprit O' qui avait dû prendre le silence de son amie pour une incompréhension

\- **Si tu penses que c'est mal de me le dire pourquoi le fais-tu ?** chuchota Lexa alors que la révélation avait pour effet de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

 **\- Parce que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine, ce soir-là au pub, m'a fait prendre conscience de certaines choses… Voir le visage de Lincoln tuméfié… ça pourrait être toi Lexa s'il devient fou… C'est mon frère, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver…** avoua Octavia en posant une main sur celle de la cavalière.

\- **Vous avez tous l'air de vous réveiller aujourd'hui… Mais ma décision est prise, il n'y a pas d'autre solution,** rétorqua Lexa amèrement.

\- **Il y a toujours une solution Lex', on va la chercher et on va la trouver… Mais en attendant, tu devrais aller la voir… Elle repart dans à peu près une semaine, tu sais, elle a accompli son devoir et elle ne reviendra pas.**

 **\- O', je ne vois pas en quoi mon mariage et Clarke ont un rapport…**

 **\- J'ai vu comme tu la regardais ce soir-là au pub,** la coupa la jeune Blake, **j'ai pensé que ça ne serait qu'une passade comme quand tu dragues ces touristes, mais j'ai vu comme tu l'avais enlacé à la course, j'ai vu comme tu la regardais ce jour-là au manège, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu dans tes yeux quelque chose qui n'existe pas lorsque que tu regardes mon frère, ou n'importe quelle autre personne d'ailleurs…** déclara Octavia d'une voix calme. **Et sans vouloir t'offenser, je sais que lui aussi ne te porte pas ce regard, il est seulement intéressé par la ferme... De toute manière, il est incapable d'aimer et de laisser les autres s'aimer…** soupira la brune.

Lexa tourna la tête et lui sourit légèrement. Octavia savait apaiser son cœur. Et malgré son jeune âge, elle était toujours de bon conseil. Cela était sans doute dû à tous ses magazines de psycho qu'elle lisait quand Bellamy ne la retenait pas à la boutique.

\- **C'est bientôt son anniversaire…**

 **\- Je sais…**

 **\- Tu devrais…**

 **\- Tu devrais quitter ton job à la fumerie et devenir entremetteuse,** la coupa Lexa en riant légèrement.

\- **Bellamy part à Londres pour deux semaines pour un salon et de la prospection dans les grands restaurants… Tu devrais en profiter pour réfléchir et essayer de voir ce que ta vraie vie donnerait…** dit-elle en souriant.

 **\- O'… Tu me pousses à tromper ton frère ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose vous unissait vraiment, la seule chose qui vous lie c'est un foutu bout de papier… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu avais attendu que je te suggère l'idée… Je sais que tes petites virées à Dublin ne concernent que très peu le travail ou la recherche de sponsor.**

Lexa se mordit la lèvre, Octavia n'avait pas tort, sur ce coup-là, la jolie brune plaidait coupable.

 **\- Il n'y a pas que Bellamy qui pose problème dans cette histoire… N'oublie pas le malaise de ma mère lorsqu'elle m'avait surprise avec Costia…**

 **\- Tu l'emmerdes !**

 **\- O', c'est ma mère,** la reprit-elle sévèrement.

 **\- Fais comme moi et tu iras mieux ! On les emmeeeeeeeeerde !** hurla Octavia à plein poumon face à l'océan.

Lexa leva un œil moqueur sur Octavia, elle pensa que cette fille était parfois complètement folle, mais le geste la fit rire.

\- **Aller Lex' ! Ne joue pas les rabat-joie ! Je comprends que tu sois triste de possiblement ne plus devenir ma belle-sœur, mais quand même !**

 **\- C'est ridicule Octavia...**

 **\- Aller ! Fais-le juste pour moi,** la poussa la jeune brune en me faisant des yeux de biche.

 **\- On les emmerde…** soupira Lexa peu convaincue par la thérapie improvisée d'Octavia.

\- **Plus fort !**

 **\- On les emmerde !** dit-elle un peu plus fort pour lui faire plaisir, **c'est bon ?**

 **\- Nan ! Je veux que tu craches toute ta rage et ta frustration ! Je veux que l'Amérique t'entende !**

 **\- On les emmerde !** hurla-t-elle à son tour en se retenant à la barrière.

Octavia avait raison, cela faisait du bien de crier sa rage, et sa frustration. Elles continuèrent de hurler pendant quelques secondes se fichant totalement du regard des badauds qui passaient et qui devaient les prendre pour deux folles. La tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps ces derniers jours la quitta doucement. Les images de sa dernière visite à Clarke lui revinrent subitement, tout comme celle de sa dispute avec Bellamy. Son corps se rappela soudainement de chacune des sensations, de la main de Bellamy sur son poignet, aux doigts de Clarke parcourant sa peau. Sa gorge se serra. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de se cacher et de subir une vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulue. Elle était fatiguée de porter sur ses épaules l'énorme responsabilité de faire survivre sa famille. Ses nerfs se relâchèrent et une boule d'émotion remonta dans sa gorge. Ses hurlements jetés à l'océan se faisaient de moins en moins convainquant, sa voix se brisa peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un simple chuchotement. Un flot de larmes inonda rapidement ses joues. Lexa détestait pleurer, paraître faible et fragile, mais elle se sentait enfin lâcher un peu prise, elle savait qu'elle était en train de craquer nerveusement.

\- **T'es contente ? Ton exercice a eu son petit effet ?** lança-t-elle à Octavia entre deux sanglots.

La brune l'attrapa par le bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put tout en caressant ses cheveux en signe de réconfort.

\- **Ressaisis-toi ma Galway girl, une belle charmeuse ne doit pas avoir de morve au nez…** plaisanta O' en effaçant ses larmes de ses pouces. **Vis ta vie Lexa…** chuchota t-elle en déposant un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

Elle sécha ses larmes et elles rirent de l'absurdité de la scène. Bellamy quitterait le pays demain et c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Clarke. Elle se préparait mentalement à prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui rendre une visite surprise. La blonde lui avait bien trop manqué ces derniers jours. Elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer sans sa présence et la vie était devenue longue et terne. Elle se souvint d'un poème français qu'elle avait étudié à Dublin. « Un être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé », écrivait le poète. L'absence de Clarke lui donnait la même sensation, mais le lendemain, et plus déterminée que jamais elle allait tenter de remédier à cela.

Lexa rentra chez ses parents. Sans doute, sa sœur s'y trouverait, elle avait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. La brune gara son pick-up rouge dans la cour avant de rentrer dans la maison. Personne n'était là, sauf Doug, son fidèle compagnon qui se hâta de réclamer quelques caresses.

\- **Madra maith ! Madra maith !*** lui dit Lexa en déposant des caresses appuyées près de ses oreilles, **il n'y a que toi qui te moques de tout ça, hein mon Doug, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, toi tu te fiches que je pleure…** lui chuchota plus doucement la brune en prenant sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. * _Bon chien_

 _-_ **Ma chérie… Bellamy ne part que deux semaines… Vous les jeunes, vous êtes incapables de vivre loin de votre amour…** intervint Siobhan O'Woods qui avait surpris la conversation de sa fille.

Lexa qui se tenait dos à sa mère leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Siobhan O'Woods avait tendance à mettre Bellamy sur un piédestal. Elle ne cessait de vanter son intelligence, sa beauté, son audace, et en prime, c'était un bon catholique. Parfait pour sa fille. Lexa prit l'arête de son nez entre ses doigt comme pour faire le vide avant de hurler. Elle maudissait sa mère pour ne pas voir à quel point Bellamy pouvait aussi être violent, méchant, et moqueur. C'était elle qui lui avait présenté Bellamy en espérant qu'ils tombent sous le charme l'un de l'autre. Siobhan avait expliqué à Lexa à quel point les Blake étaient riches et qu'une union serait une aubaine pour sauver la ferme et leurs emplois. Sans dire plus de mots, Siobhan avait faire comprendre à sa fille Lexa qu'il était temps qu'elle se marie et qu'elle le fasse pour sa famille peu importe ses sentiments. De toute manière, c'était comme cela que l'on faisait à son époque et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait épousé Connan O'Woods. L'éleveur avait tout fait pour séduire l'Irlandaise et Siobhan était tombé dans ses bras. Elle avait eu de la chance que ses parents lui présente un homme comme Connan, doux, attentionné, beau et travailleur. L'homme lui avait donné deux magnifiques filles et elle espérait qu'il en irait de même pour Lexa : qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Bellamy, qu'ils sauveraient la ferme et qu'ils auraient de magnifiques bébés. En mariant sa fille au Blake, Siobhan comptait bien faire taire certaines des attirances de la jeune femme. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour il y avait quelques années de cela lorsqu'elle avait surpris Lexa derrière la grange en train d'embrasser cette jeune stagiaire italienne. Sa réaction avait été immédiate : des pleurs, des hurlements, une séance au confessionnal de l'église, une demande au centre équestre de renvoi immédiat de la stagiaire, et un internement dans ce qu'elle qualifiait d'une maison de repos à deux heures de route pour soigner le mal de sa fille. Mais pour Siobhan O'Woods, la meilleure solution restait un mariage en bonne et due forme à l'Église qui remettrait Lexa dans le droit chemin et la soignerait de sa maladie.

\- **Et puis parfois le manque ravive la flamme ma chérie !** poursuivit sa mère.

\- **Si tu le dis…** soupira Lexa qui pensait à un manque que lui procurait une tout autre personne, et alors qu'elle se réjouissait intérieurement du départ de Bellamy.

\- **Au fait, j'ai croisé la maman d'un de tes petits, elle m'a dit que tu avais annulé le cours de demain ?** l'interrogea Siobhan.

\- **J'ai pris une journée.**

 **\- Lexa. Ces gens te payent.**

 **\- Je sais. Je ne leur décompterais pas le cours, j'ai vraiment besoin de cette journée pour décompresser.**

 **\- Aaaaah… Le stress pré-nuptial…** sourit sa mère.

Lexa soupira de nouveau à la remarque. Elle pensa qu'elle ne comprendrait donc jamais… Mais elle cette fois, elle n'en fit pas cas. Demain, elle passerait sa journée coûte que coûte avec Clarke Griffin.

* * *

Les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient par les volets du cottage illuminaient le visage de Lexa O'Woods le teintant d'une certaine aura. La jeune femme plissa les yeux pour éviter l'agression de la lumière. Elle n'avait presque rien dormi de la nuit. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit se refaisant sans cesse le déroulement de la journée qui allait suivre. Lexa voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'anniversaire de la médecin. Elle n'avait fait que se répéter les mots qu'elle prononcerait à Clarke lorsqu'elle irait la chercher. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur presque baiser. A ce souvenir, son cœur s'emballa et un fourmillement pris possession de tout son corps. Elle sourit béatement en repensant à la chaleur de la peau de Clarke sous ses doigts, à son souffle contre sa bouche, à tous les papillons qui s'était envolé dans son ventre. Mais ses pensées se firent moins plaisantes lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait subitement mis fin à ce moment pour quitter le cabinet de la médecin sans lui donner de réelles raisons, la laissant dans une totale incompréhension. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir stopper cet instant où elle s'était enfin sentie vivre. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir pris possession du corps de Clarke Griffin à cause de stupide mariage. Mais Bellamy n'était pas là, et Lexa comptait appliqué à la lettre les conseils de Octavia. Bellamy était passé à la ferme la veille pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait déposé sur ses lèvres un baiser sans émotion, sans saveur, qui n'avait même pas fait accélérer son cœur, et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille « **si j'apprends que par un quelconque moyen tu as posé tes yeux sur cette grosse merde de Docteur Griffin, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire** » tout cela sous le regard enjoué de Siobhan. En revanche, le fait que la jeune Blake lui dise à quel point ses regards pour Clarke ne pouvaient leurrer personne avait provoqué en elle un électrochoc effaçant toutes les menaces de Bellamy. A quoi bon refouler ses sentiments alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'ils ne la quitteraient plus jamais. Les yeux azurs de Clarke Griffin avaient eu raison d'elle. Ils avaient envoûtés tout son être et ce dès leur première rencontre. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille doucement car elle ne voulait pas brusquer la belle américaine et elle devait trouver une solution qui la sortirait de ce bourbier. Octavia lui avait pourtant bien dit que la blonde tenait à elle, mais elle n'avait que très peu saisit le sens de sa phrase, beaucoup de gens tenaient à elle, sa sœur, son père, Lincoln, O', mais était-ce cette fois-ci la même chose ? Et puis elle avait beau « emmerder sa mère » comme le lui avait fait hurler Octavia, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui créer un nouveau choc, elle avait bien trop peur de la perdre, elle devait y aller en douceur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lexa décida de prendre soin d'elle. Elle souligna son regard d'un trait de khôl et rosie légèrement ses joues. Elle coiffa sommairement ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets acajou en les rabattants sur l'une de ses épaules. Lexa n'avait que très peu de vêtements pour les grandes occasions. Et puis finalement, elle décida de privilégier le confort. Elle enfila un pantalon noire et des bottines à lacet ainsi qu'un gros pull en laine beige et l'une de ses éternelles doudoune sans manche. Le stress de cette nouvelle rencontre lui avait tordu l'estomac et c'est le ventre vide qu'elle quitta sa maisonnette à fleur d'océan. La route qui la menait à la demeure de Clarke était rapide et elle n'avait pas vu le trajet passer. Elle sortit de la voiture, l'air était encore frais en cette fin de matinée. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour pensa la brune qui prenait une grande inspiration avant de poser son index sur la sonnette de la maison jaune. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Après une nouvelle grande inspiration pour calmer son stresse, la brune se décida à appuyer sur le bouton et entendit le bruit de la sonnette depuis l'extérieur. Après quelques secondes d'attente la porte se déverrouilla et s'ouvrit sur la blonde. La vue de ces jambes nues dont les cuisses étaient seulement couvertes par un shorty embrasa la brune. Quel bonheur était-ce de revoir Clarke. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux soyeux, sa jolie bouche surmontée d'un petit grand de beauté. Elle trouvait la blonde magnifique même au réveil.

\- **Lexa ?** demanda la blonde surprise comme si elle ne croyait pas que la brune pouvait se tenir devant elle.

\- **Joyeux anniversaire Clarke…** dit-elle gênée, ce qui décrocha un petit sourire à la blonde qui contint son envie de la prendre dans ses bras tellement elle s'était inquiété pour elle.

L'Américaine ouvrit un peu plus la porte et fit signe à Lexa de rentrer pour les préserver de l'air frais de cette fin de matinée.

\- **Tout va bien ?** s'inquiéta Clarke en se rapprochant de Lexa pour examiner brièvement sa cicatrisation, **est-ce qu'il t'as encore…**

 **\- Il est parti… Pour deux semaines,** la coupa la brune.

\- **Bien…** répondit Clarke déçue par la courte durée du voyage de Bellamy mais soulagée que l'Irlandaise n'aies pas eu à subir une nouvelle fois le courroux du Blake, **tu veux que je te prépare un thé ?**

 **\- Non… En fait… Je suis venue parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi, et il faudrait que tu te prépares…Habille-toi chaudement,** balbutia Lexa.

Le mot « surprise » avait intrigué Clarke. La brune était si subitement réapparu après une semaine de désertion. L'Américaine pensa qu'à chaque fois que les choses avançaient légèrement entre elles, Lexa disparaissait. Alors elle pensa qu'après cette surprise que lui préparait la cavalière, elle ne la reverrait pas de si tôt, peut être même jamais si elle choisissait de ne pas prolonger son séjour en Irlande. Clarke acquiesça silencieusement à la demande de Lexa. Elle se prépara en vitesse et s'habilla chaudement comme la brune lui avait recommandé. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient prêtes à partir lorsque le visage de Clarke se marqua d'une moue coupable.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ils pourront bien se passer de toi pendant une journée…** lui sourit Lexa qui avait deviné le fond de sa pensée.

La blonde se décida à fermer la porte et déposer un petit mot prévenant que le cabinet serait fermé pour la journée. Clarke s'installa silencieusement dans le pick-up, encore troublée par le retour de Lexa. La brune lui adressa l'un de ses demi-sourire pour la détendre et Clarke, sachant pertinemment à quel point elle pouvait être faible devant cette si jolie moue, lui sourit en retour.

\- **Tu vas devoir mettre cela sur tes yeux par contre…** lui dit-elle en lui tendant un masque de nuit.

\- **Un masque de nuit ? Dans la voiture d'une… Comment vous dites ? Eachtrannach* ?** demanda Clarke en tentant de prononcer correctement. * _étrangère._

\- **Oooooh trop mignon cette prononciation ! Je vois que tu fais des progrès,** se moqua légèrement Lexa alors que la prononciation de la blonde l'avait fait fondre, **aller met-le, ais confiance.**

\- **Tu sais, c'est à peu près la même chose que ton accent irlandais…** lui sourit Clarke en enfilant le masque.

Et dieu qu'elle aimait son accent, ses petits mots en gaélique, et sa façon si caractéristique de prononcer son prénom. L'intonation qu'elle y mettait la rendait folle à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

Les filles roulèrent pendant au moins deux heures sur la route longeant l'Atlantique. Lexa regretta d'avoir caché les yeux de Clarke qui n'avait pas pu admirer le sublime paysage, mais au silence qui régnait dans la voiture, la blonde avait dû s'endormir. Lexa se gara sur un immense parking rempli de bus touristiques. La médecin n'avait pas senti que la voiture avait marqué l'arrêt et Lexa la réveilla doucement, aventurant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la blonde.

\- **Clarke…** chuchota-t-elle, **on est arrivé, mais surtout n'enlève pas ton masque.**

La blonde se réveilla et s'étira en douceur profitant innocemment des caresses de la brune sur ses cheveux. Lexa l'aida à descendre de la voiture et la fit traverser le bruyant parking.

\- **Où m'amènes-tu Lexa O'Woods…**

 **\- Patientes encore quelques minutes et tu verras.**

Elles marchèrent quelques instants, Lexa tenant Clarke par la main pour l'éloigner du brouhaha de la foule. La brune se plaisait à tenir la blonde ainsi, ses mains n'étaient plus moites, elle n'avait quasiment plus peur et savait que c'était elle qu'elle voulait. Oui, elle voulait avoir la main de Clarke Griffin dans la sienne tout le reste de sa vie et allait tout faire pour. Lexa mena l'Américaine sur un petit chemin et la fit se baisser pour passer sous une barrière toute en posant une main prévenante sur sa tête pour éviter qu'elle se cogne. Les bruits d'humain, et de véhicule avaient laissé place à un silence profond parfois entrecoupé des bêlements des moutons. Lexa aida Clarke à monter une petite marche et posa ses mains sur une petite balustrade de bois. L'Américaine pouvait sentir le vent caresser son visage et l'iode emplir ses poumons lorsque Lexa se décida à lui enlever son masque.

\- **Ouvre les yeux Clarke…** lui souffla la jolie brune.

La blonde fut assaillie par la vision de l'horizon et des falaises escarpées qui se tenaient de part et d'autre du petit promontoire où elle se tenait. Le bleu du ciel et de l'océan contrastait une nouvelle fois d'une manière parfaite avec le vert des landes environnantes. Clarke se pencha un peu et se ravisa immédiatement quand elle sentit le vide l'aspirer. Elle recentra son regard sur ce magnifique panorama que Lexa venait de lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Les Cliff Of Moher rien que pour elle, loin des touristes et des autobus. La brune lui donnait l'occasion de se sentir comme la reine du monde.

\- **Lexa… c'est…** chuchota la blonde alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots tant ce qu'elle voyait l'impressionnait, **magnifique…**

\- **Je pensais qu'en voyant cela, tu verrais à quel point l'Amérique est belle d'ici et que tu aimerais l'observer de là un peu plus longtemps…** lui avoua Lexa.

\- **Tu m'achètes avec des paysages ?** rit Clarke à la petite déclaration de la brune.

\- **Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de garder notre médecin qui s'apprête à repartir…** répondit la brune alors que l'atmosphère entre elles avait changé du tout au tout.

La déclaration de Lexa avait créé un pincement douloureux dans le cœur de la blonde. Lexa lui demandait enfin de rester en se cachant derrière de mauvaises raisons certes, mais l'Américaine avait parfaitement compris son manège. Elle savait que Lexa était peu loquace, mais qu'elle agissait beaucoup par tous ses regards, toutes ses petites intentions. Lexa était Elle, cette fille sauvage qui ne dévoilait pas ses sentiments en les étalant, mais qui les montraient par des gestes comme celui-ci. Elle avait développé plusieurs façons de lui montrer qu'elle la voulait sans jamais prononcer les trois petits mots.

\- **Viens près de moi…** lui intima Clarke en lui tendant une main que saisit Lexa pour la rejoindre.

La brune s'installa naturellement près dos de la blonde, maintenant entre elles une distance décente pour ne pas brusquer l'Américaine. Elle pensa que son corps épouserait parfaitement le sien et que ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. Se tenir là entre l'Irlande et l'Amérique, entre le bleu de l'océan et le vert des landes faisait partie de leur destin. Lexa comme Clarke voulait que ce moment soit vrai, et signifie quelque chose. La cavalière voulait ne pas être la seule à ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'Américaine. Elle voulait s'enfuir avec elle, loin… Ne plus avoir à supporter les remarques de sa mère quant à son mariage, ne plus supporter Bellamy, elle voulait juste fuir le plus loin possible avec Clarke parce qu'elle savait que c'était elle dont elle était tombée follement amoureuse.

\- **Je me sens comme la reine du monde…** chuchota Clarke tout en scrutant l'océan alors que Lexa souriait.

\- **On raconte que ses falaises sont si escarpées car le cœur du dieu Esus l'est tout autant… Il ne faisait qu'un avec la déesse Eithne. Il est parti là-bas avec l'Amérique… Esus avait pour mission de conduire nos frères irlandais sur l'Océan et Eithne devait veiller sur ceux qui étaient restés. Se quitter les a brisés… Et petit à petit, la falaise s'érode…On raconte, qu'un jour il ne restera plus rien de l'Irlande à cause du chagrin qui l'aura rongé…**

\- **Lex…** répondit Clarke submergée par l'émotion alors qu'elle s'identifiait parfaitement à l'histoire que venait de lui conter Lexa.

Elle savait que si elle faisait comme ce dieu, ce ne serait pas l'Irlande qui serait rongé par l'érosion, mais son cœur. Elle planta son regard dans les émeraudes de Lexa et eut une envie soudaine de l'embrasser et de ne plus jamais la lâcher, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains en éventail sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prendre le risque de lui avouer qu'elle voulait être avec elle et la faire fuir ou si elle devait simplement lui dire qu'elle resterait pour veiller sur elle… Malgré les quelques semaines passées ensemble Lexa la connaissait, elle avait enregistré chacune de ses mimiques. Elle savait lorsque Clarke était en colère, lorsqu'elle était agacée, ou triste, lorsqu'elle était joyeuse ou en proie au doute.

\- **Ne me dis rien Clarke… Je sais… Profite du paysage.**

Non, elle ne savait pas, pensa Clarke. Lexa savait peut-être qu'elle tenait à elle, la blonde n'avait pas pu le lui cacher. Mais l'Irlandaise ne savait pas à quel point elle mourrait d'envie d'être avec elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses, de scruter son regard vert comme l'Irlande, de passer ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de son corps, de faire battre son cœur, de se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés... Mais la blonde revint vite à la raison. Lexa n'était peut-être pas intéressée... Lexa allait surtout se marier et lui avait dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et peut-être savait-elle seulement que Clarke prolongerait son voyage et ce cadeau ne lui avait été offert que par pure amitié. La brune posa une main délicate sur celle de Clarke qui la tenait toujours posée sur sa joue. Le cœur de la blonde s'accéléra soudainement à ce contact. Lexa plongea son regard émeraude dans les deux océans de Clarke qui s'étaient faits d'une rare intensité. Ses pupilles dilatées lui criaient qu'elle l'aimait et que ses lèvres n'attendaient que les siennes.

 **\- Hé vous deux ! Revenez immédiatement derrière la barrière !** hurla un garde chargé de la surveillance du lieu.

Lexa offrit son petit sourire en coin et lâcha sa joue avant de prendre Clarke par la main. Elle l'attira près de la barrière sous les yeux du garde-champêtre qui voulait s'assurer que les deux jeunes femmes quittent bien le lieu.

 **\- Désolée...** lui dit Lexa d'un sourire insolent.

L'homme soupira et attendit qu'elles s'éloignent un peu avant d'aller à la recherche d'autres petits délinquants. Clarke passa devant Lexa et se positionna face à elle en marchant à reculons

 **\- On n'avait pas le droit d'être ici ?** demanda Clarke d'un air mutin.

Lexa continuait d'avancer les mains dans les poches et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse.

 **\- Alors c'est cela ton côté rebelle O'Woods ? Amener des filles près des falaises alors que c'est interdit ?** la taquina Clarke.

 **\- Aller viens, rentrons,** rit Lexa pour éluder la question de la blonde.

La médecin et la cavalière quittèrent rapidement le site assailli de touriste pour remonter dans le pick-up rouge. La journée était passée tellement vite aux yeux des deux jeunes femmes. Clarke n'avait plus son masque de nuit pour lui cacher la vue, et prenait goût à observer le paysage sous les regards furtifs de Lexa. L'hiver était doux, bien plus chaud qu'à New-York qui était souvent recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Ici, la bruyère fleurissait les champs. Il n'y avait pas un flocon de neige, les seules teintes blanches que l'on pouvait admirer à travers les plaines appartenaient aux moutons ou aux chevaux sauvages. Clarke trouvait une certaine quiétude dans ce paysage. Son cœur s'apaisait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait les routes irlandaises. Le panorama avait pour effet de vider son esprit. A ces moments-là, elle ne pensait presque plus à cette peine qui lui rongeait le cœur, elle imaginait son père, là, en Irlande avec elle, près de ces majestueuses falaises ou arpentant les routes celtiques. Elle pensa que Lexa lui avait sans doute offert le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Oublié les fleurs, les bijoux hors de prix, et les gadgets en tous genre. La brune lui avait offert ce dont elle avait sans doute le plus besoin : l'apaisement. La blonde sourit à ce sentiment qui emplissait tout son être. Elle se sentait bien ici, en Irlande aux côtés de Lexa qui s'était de nouveau concentrée sur la route. La blonde aventura discrètement ses yeux sur le visage de la brune. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir le courage de déposer un tendre baiser à la naissance de sa mâchoire pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. Mais Clarke se contenta d'aventurer sa main sur celle de Lexa qui passait une vitesse. La brune n'osa pas tourner le regard vers l'Américaine mais le geste la fit légèrement sourire. La médecin capta sa réaction et sourit à son tour alors que Lexa entremêlait ses doigts aux siens sur le pommeau de vitesse.

 **\- Merci...** chuchota Clarke.

 **\- De ?**

 **\- D'être un peu plus toi lorsque nous sommes que toutes les deux.**

Lexa sourit de nouveau. La présence de Clarke lui faisait énormément de bien. Certes, l'arrivée de l'Américaine l'avait immédiatement chamboulée, mais sa présence quasi au quotidien la faisait grandir et s'assumer. Après l'épisode Costia et après ce que sa mère lui avait fait subir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé laisser une autre femme l'approcher. Elle avait refoulé ses attirances, ses regards qu'elle portaient sur les femmes, ne s'autorisant à vivre aucune réelle histoire, et se contentant des relations d'une nuit pour soulager certaines de ses pulsions. Lexa s'était enfermée dans une sphère mensongère où elle tentait de survivre. Elle pensa que Clarke semblait l'avoir cerné. Elle faisait preuve d'autant de tendresse uniquement lorsqu'elle se trouvait aux côtés de la blonde. Clarke était celle qui avait percé la bulle dans laquelle elle s'était emprisonnée, elle était sa bouffée d'oxygène.

La tendre réaction de Lexa au geste qu'elle avait initié emplit Clarke d'une certaine euphorie. Le geste n'était pas anodin. Elle savait les irlandais chaleureux, mais la brune ne lui avait pas pris la main comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Octavia. Elle savait que son geste se voulait d'une tendresse amoureuse, c'était un appel, en liant ses doigts aux siens, Lexa voulait seulement lui dire « _ne pars pas, tu comptes pour moi_ ».

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient regagné Ballydangan. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Le crépuscule teintait le ciel d'un bleu sombre mélangé aux dernières lueurs du soleil. Lexa avait prétexté devoir déposer quelques affaires au pub avant de déposer Clarke chez elle. Mais la brune avait pensé que passer sa soirée d'anniversaire seule était d'une tristesse infinie. La cavalière pénétra dans le O'Corringans qui était plongé dans le noir, et que seul le feu du poêle à tourbe éclairait. Clarke entra à sa suite et s'interrogea immédiatement sur le manque de vie qui régnait dans le pub en ce samedi soir. Soudain, les lumières s'éclairèrent éblouissant la blonde et des violons entamèrent une vive mélodie. Tous se mirent à chanter une chanson aux paroles gaéliques et entraînantes en tapant dans leur main. Clarke se tourna vers Lexa les yeux brillants et les deux mains sur sa bouche tant elle était surprise.

 **\- Encore joyeux anniversaire Clarke,** lui murmura Lexa alors qu'Octavia s'approchait d'elles.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire !** s'exclama la jeune Blake avant de prendre la blonde dans ses bras alors que les musiciens jouaient plus vivement.

Tous les habitants de Ballydangan s'étaient réunis pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur médecin, et tous savaient que le petit Aden remarchait et que le Docteur Clarke Griffin allait bientôt quitter l'île. Ils avaient eu envie de marquer le coup, lui prouver qu'elle comptait pour tous, et que personne ne voulait la voir partir. La fausse épidémie de grippe avait prolongé son séjour d'une semaine, mais la blonde devait rentrer pour les fêtes et elle était restée assez vague quant à la possibilité de revenir. Cette soirée était sans doute la dernière en compagnie de l'Américaine où tous tentèrent de la convaincre de rester un petit peu. La bière coulait à flot, et la nourriture était abondante, et Clarke n'avait que très peu vu Lexa de la soirée, les habitants avaient accaparé tout son temps. Anya s'approcha de la blonde accompagnée de son mari Gustus.

 **\- Clarke, dîtes moi que vous nous faites une mauvaise blague et que vous allez rester, vous avez un enfant à faire naître, ne l'oubliez pas !** lui lança Anya en riant alors que Gustus passait une main sur son ventre.

 **\- Anya... ma famille m'attend pour les fêtes, et je suis sûre que vous ferez tout pour que ce bébé naisse dans des conditions confortables, je vous promets de revenir un jour.**

Soudain, les premières notes d'un air qu'elle avait déjà entendu il y avait quelques mois de cela à son arrivée résonnèrent dans le pub, et Octavia hurla comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans ce pub dublinois.

 **\- We'll I took a stroll on the old long walk of a day I-ay I-ay I-ay** , commença à chanter Lexa accompagnée de sa guitare et des autres musiciens.

 **\- Ouais Galway Girl ! Vas-y Lex' !** lui lança Octavia alors que tout le pub commençait à entonner la chanson.

 **\- I met a girl and we stopped to talk of a fine soft day I-ay I-ay** , continua la brune accompagnée des musiciens et enflammant l'ambiance du pub. **And I ask you, friend, what's a fella to do**! S'adressa-t-elle à Octavia en lui offrant un grand sourire que la Blake lui rendit avec un pouce en l'air comprenant parfaitement où cette chanson allait la mener. **Because her hair was blond and her eyes were blue !** chanta Lexa en s'approchant de Clarke qui rougit immédiatement.

Elle avait déjà entendu cette chanson, mais Lexa était en train de légèrement changer les paroles pour qu'elles collent avec ce qu'elles étaient en train de vivre. Tous étaient un peu trop ivres pour s'en rendre compte. Seul Lincoln, Siobhan et Anya et Gustus tiquèrent aux modifications.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de nous faire ?** demanda de manière inquiète le pêcheur à Octavia.

 **\- Je crois qu'elle profite que tout le monde soit un peu saoul pour draguer Clarke...** rit Octavia en continuant de taper des mains avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du grand métis.

 **\- Euuuuh, la chanson c'est pas « because her hair was black » ?,** questionna Gustus en regardant Anya qui elle souriait de toute ses dents.

 **\- Tu comprends vraiment rien...** soupira la femme enceinte avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule du grand barbu en observant sa sœur avec une immense affection.

 **\- Rentrons Connan,** fit Siobhan d'un ton sec à son mari, **je ne veux pas être couverte de honte.**

 **\- Siobhan... Ce n'est qu'une chanson... Je m'amuse bien moi !** lui lança son mari d'un ton las.

 **\- So I took her hand, and I would gave her a twirl, And I lost my heart for a Galway Girl,** poursuivit Lexa sur le même air en se tenant tout près de Clarke.

 **\- Ah ah ! Elle a osé !** s'exclama Octavia en riant.

 **\- Décidément... votre petite conversation semble l'avoir revigoré !** remarqua Lincoln qui serrait la brune dans ses bras.

 **\- Allons-nous-en Connan ! Tu l'entends ? Je suis sûre que les gens ne vont pas arrêter de nous poser des questions, et imagines si les parents Blake sont là ce soir !**

 **\- Siobhan... laisses là, elle plaisante.**

 **\- Non Connan ! Ta fille ne plaisante pas !** gronda l'Irlandaise.

 **\- Elle a bu...** tenta de justifier le père de Lexa dans un haussement d'épaule alors que lui aussi avait parfaitement compris à quoi sa fille jouait avec le Docteur Griffin.

L'homme à la barbe blanche avait décelé une nouvelle lueur d'euphorie dans les yeux de la plus jeune de ses filles lors de la course de chevaux. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il rencontrait la fille de Jake. Il avait trouvé la jeune femme d'une immense beauté et d'une certaine classe. Le contact avec la blonde avait été facile et la discussion plaisante. Il n'était pas étonné que sa fille en pince pour une si belle femme. Son histoire avec Costia ne l'avait pas choqué. Il était un bon catholique et ses parents le lui avaient toujours appris que Dieu était amour et qu'il aimait tous ses enfants. Connan O'Woods essayait d'appliquer cette philosophie avec ses filles en les poussant toujours vers ce qui leur apporterait le plus de bonheur. Lorsque Siobhan lui avait présenté Bellamy Blake comme le futur époux de sa fille et le repreneur de leur ferme, Connan était resté silencieux sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller à l'encontre de sa femme. L'Irlandaise était bornée, et prête à tout pour arriver à son but. Le père de Lexa avait ce jour-là eu l'impression d'abandonner sa plus jeune fille à un malheur certain, comme l'été de ses seize ans. Il n'aimait pas le Blake qu'il trouvait trop loin des valeurs qui étaient les siennes : le partage, la tolérance, la modestie… Et il regrettait que sa fille à qui il avait toujours enseigné d'être maître de son destin s'abandonne à un malheureux mariage pour tous les sauver. Si la ferme coulait, ils trouveraient autre chose, et puis il n'était pas si vieux, 52 ans... Retrouver du travail allait être dur, mais il savait que des bons amis l'emploieraient toujours au sein de leur ferme. En revanche, Siobhan voulait conserver un certain confort. Elle voulait garder sa maison à Ballydangan, son train de vie, ne jamais quitter son village. Et puis sa mère avait quelques ressources, tous ensemble ils auraient trouvé une autre solution, mais aucun n'avaient voulu aller à l'encontre de la mère de Lexa de peur d'affronter son courroux.

 **\- On rentre,** lui ordonna Siobhan alors que Lexa arrivait aux dernières paroles.

L'homme à la barbe blanche se leva et soupira. Il pensa que finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de partir, au moins sa fille serait tranquille pour charmer l'Américaine à sa guise. Sacrée Lexa, pensa-t-il, en songeant à sa propre jeunesse à courtiser les belles irlandaises.

Les musiciens mirent toute leur âme sur les dernières notes de la chanson et reçurent un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Clarke avait toujours les joues aussi rouges que des pivoines. Lexa avait modifié un grande partie des paroles pour elle. Maintenant, elle savait. Elle savait que Lexa ne voulait pas se marier et que c'était elle qu'elle désirait. Clarke réalisa qu'elle avait cessé de respirer et que Lexa avait une nouvelle fois planté son regard magnétique dans le sien. La blonde avait le souffle coupé par cette révélation intérieure. Son inertie fit sourire Lexa, qui dans le brouhaha ambiant lui dit qu'elle allait aller boire une bière et prendre l'air. Mais Clarke n'avait pas écouté, encore touchée en plein cœur par tous les mots qu'avait chanté Lexa.

 **\- Alors Galway Girl...** la taquina Octavia en la prenant par les épaules pour la faire descendre de son petit nuage.

 **\- Tu le savais ?**

 **\- De quoi ?** minauda Octavia de ses yeux de biche.

 **\- Tu savais qu'elle m'aimait bien à ce point ?**

 **\- « T'aimais bien »,** ricana Octavia, **ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aveugle Clarke ! Il n'y a bien que toi qui n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle te dévorait du regard...**

 **\- Mais ton frère ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas là et je l'emmerde...** rit Octavia qui commençait à être un peu ivre, **aller vas la rejoindre !**

Clarke lui sourit, se dirigea vers la sortie et poussa la porte arrière du pub pour aller profiter de l'air frais aux côtés de Lexa. La brune discutait avec les musiciens qui l'avaient accompagné sur Galway Girl, et bu une gorgée de sa bière, une cigarette fumante à la main. L'Américaine trouva Lexa magnifique, seules les lumières du pub filtrées par le vitrail du pub éclairaient son visage, le teintant de quelques couleurs. Ses longs cheveux sombres cascadaient en de parfaites ondulations le long de son bras. Lexa riait avec ses musiciens, et ce rire, Clarke voulait l'entendre toute sa vie, elle avait succombé à ce doux son comme elle était tombée amoureuse de la brune.

 **\- Lexa O'Woods, ne me dites pas que vous empoisonnez votre corps...** lui lança-t-elle pour attirer son regard, alors que la remarque avait poussé Lexa à jeter rapidement sa cigarette.

 **\- On va vous laissez Lex...** dit l'un des musiciens avec un œil goguenard.

Ses amis partirent, et leurs silhouettes disparurent dans la pénombre. Les portes du pub s'ouvrirent laissant s'échapper un brin de brouhaha et des tintements de verre, et elles se refermèrent plongeant de nouveau la nuit dans le silence. Ce soir, les vagues ne se fracassaient pas contre la falaise, et venaient simplement la lécher avec douceur.

 **\- Cavalière, musicienne... Charmeuse...** énuméra Clarke d'une voix lascive, **il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ?**

 **\- Avoir du courage peut-être...** répondit la brune en retirant son dos du mur pour se tenir devant Clarke qui affichait une moue interrogative face à la réponse de la brune, **mais je crois que j'ai réussi à en rassembler assez pour toi et pour faire ça,** finit-elle en approchant ses lèvres de la bouche de l'Américaine, dont le cœur s'emballa soudainement.

Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu était en train d'arriver, elle allait enfin goûter ces lèvres qu'elle désirait depuis le premier jour, et elle pouvait sentir Clarke trembler comme une feuille sous sa main qui avait saisi sa nuque pour l'approcher d'elle d'un mouvement délicat.

 **\- Docteur Griffin ! Docteur Griffin !** héla un des habitants en ouvrant la porte avec fracas et mettant fin à cet instant qui n'avait même pas commencé.

Lexa retira sa main prestement de la nuque de l'Américaine qui elle fit volte-face afin de savoir qui venait les déranger.

 **\- Anya vient de perdre les eaux, et le travail semble avoir commencé !** annonça l'homme tout essoufflé.

 **\- Décidément…** souffla Clarke.

 **\- On dirait que tu vas mettre un bébé au monde...** murmura Lexa tout sourire, avant de se mordre la lèvre de frustration.

 **\- On va surtout appeler les secours, il est peut-être encore temps,** répondit Clarke en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte du pub.

 **\- Toutes les femmes de ma famille sont connues pour avoir eu des accouchements ultra-rapide, comme des lettres à la poste, tu sais…**

 **\- Alors c'est qu'il a dû sentir que c'était maintenant ou jamais...** lui répondit Clarke sans préciser le fond de sa pensée.

Les deux jeunes femmes pénétrèrent à la hâte dans le pub et trouvèrent Anya assise dans l'une des alcôves soufflant bruyamment, alors que Gustus lui tenait la main et tentait de la rassurer. Octavia, elle lui épongeait le front, essayant de rafraîchir son corps. Tous les habitants se tenaient autour d'elle l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Clarke se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sœur de Lexa et prit l'une de ses mains.

 **\- On dirait que vous avez choisi votre moment Anya,** lui sourit Clarke.

 **\- Je voulais... tester... vos compétences... de sage-femme, Clarke,** lui répondit Anya qui retenait son souffle pour contrôler sa douleur.

 **-** **Respirer profondément Anya, tout va bien aller,** la rassura Clarke. **Merci à tous d'être venu, mais la fête est finie ! On a un bébé à mettre au monde, vous** **l'arroserez demain !** Lança la blonde aux habitants, **je vais appeler les secours.**

 **\- Non ! Je sens vraiment qu'il arrive là !**

Clarke passa subitement la main sous la jupe d'Anya pour voir où en était le travail et effectivement, la naissance était toute proche, il ne s'agirait que de quelques minutes.

 **\- Ok ! Indra, apportez-moi une bassine d'eau et de l'alcool à 90°, et des ciseaux, et deux couvertures aussi !** lança Clarke à la mère de Lincoln qui venait de fermer les portes du pub. **Que quelqu'un se charge d'appeler les pompiers au cas où !**

 **\- Docteur Griffin, l'alcool ne dépasse pas les 45° ici !** s'exclama le dernier habitant qui quittait le pub.

 **\- Trêves de plaisanterie ! Apportez-moi du désinfectant !**

 **\- Vous avez déjà fait ça Docteur Griffin ?** demanda Gustus inquiet pour sa femme.

 **\- Anya ne plaisantait pas quand elle disait vouloir tester mes compétences, mais ma mère est obstétricienne, tout ira bien Gustus.**

Clarke et Gustus aidèrent Anya à se lever pour l'amener jusqu'à une grande table que Lexa couvrait d'une épaisse couverture. Anya poussa un cri qui alerta Clarke et la médecin la fit immédiatement s'allonger face à elle les jambes écartées.

 **\- Bien Anya, tout va aller très rapidement parce que je vois déjà sa petite tête,** annonça Clarke, **respirez bien Anya, suivez mon souffle voilà, Lexa déboutonne sa chemise et Gustus je vous voyais bien plus vaillant que ça !** rit Clarke devant l'homme qui blêmissait à vue d'œil. **Quand je vous dirai « poussez », poussez et tout ira bien.**

 **\- D'accord...** lâcha Anya dans un souffle douloureux.

Clarke, souleva la couverture qui protégeait les jambes de la sœur de Lexa et approcha ses mains de la tête du bébé. Elle jeta un regard à Lexa qui lui répondit d'un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle tenait la main de sa sœur.

 **\- Poussez maintenant !** lança Clarke avant qu'Anya s'exécute dans un bruyant gémissement, **encore un petit effort Anya pour faire passer les épaules et vous pourrez tenir votre bébé dans vos bras,** dit Clarke que l'émotion commençait à gagner.

 **\- Tu vas y arriver,** lui chuchota affectueusement Lexa.

 **\- Poussez Anya !**

L'aîné des O'Woods fit un dernier effort et poussa de toutes ses forces, broyant au passage la main de Lexa et celle de Gustus.

 **\- Voilà ! Comme elle est belle !** Annonça Clarke les larmes aux yeux alors que le bébé poussait ses premiers cris.

 **\- Bravo mon amour,** lui murmura Gustus.

 **\- Elle aura tes cheveux Lex !** rit Anya en pleurant de joie à la vue de la petite touffe brune qu'arborait le nouveau-né.

Anya prit son enfant dans ses bras et le posa délicatement contre sa peau. La petite chercha immédiatement le sein de sa mère qu'elle lui donna volontiers, avant que Clarke ne passe à sa toilette. Clarke nettoya le bébé avec la plus grande des délicatesses sous les yeux de Lexa qui pensait qu'elle avait toujours fait ça. La blonde enveloppa la petite dans une couverture et la tendit à la brune.

 **\- Prends là Lexa, elle veut peut-être faire connaissance avec sa tante,** sourit Clarke.

 **\- Mais je...** hésita la brune qui ne savait absolument pas comment tenir ce petit être fragile.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, et ta sœur est là…** la rassura Clarke avant de déposer la petite dans ses bras, **prends la comme ça… Voilà…**

Clarke l'observa prendre le petit être sans ses bras et son cœur fondit instantanément à cette vision. Les bras de la brune supportant cette fragilité de la nature en lui fredonnant tout bas une berceuse gaélique émurent l'Américaine au plus au point et augmentèrent l'intensité des battements de son cœur. Lexa était magnifique. A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle voulait des enfants avec elle, elle voulait qu'elle prenne soin d'eux comme elle prenait soin de sa nièce. Lexa ne représentait plus seulement une envie physique, un coup de foudre. Clarke la désirait comme sa compagne de vie, celle sur qui elle s'appuierait, une mère qui saurait donner tout le bonheur du monde à leurs enfants, et une amante qui la comblerait. Clarke sut qu'elle aimait Lexa pour ce tout ce qu'elle était et tout ce qu'elle pourrait être.

Lexa déposa la petite dans les bras de sa sœur et recula d'un pas pour admirer sa nièce. Elle était minuscule et son tout petit nez la rendait à croquer.

\- **Alors comment se nomme cette magnifique petite fille,** demanda Clarke.

\- **Erlina,** répondit Gustus tout ému par la vision de sa fille.

\- **Erlina Clarke O'Neil,** le corrigea doucement Anya.

\- **Je…** balbutia Clarke à la fois surprise et émue.

\- **Anya a raison, tu as mis notre fille au monde, sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait… Je suis fière qu'elle porte ton prénom aussi,** lui dit Gustus en lui offrant une chaleureuse étreinte qui l'étouffa rapidement.

Lexa sourit à Clarke et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Gustus la relâcha pour aller déposer un baiser sur le front de sa femme avant de se diriger vers la porte du pub.

\- **C'est une fille !** hurla-t-il aux habitants qui continuaient la fête dehors et qui acclamèrent l'heureux papa.

\- **Et tu me dois une table O'Neil !** lui lança Indra.

Les pompiers arrivèrent et embarquèrent la petite famille pour les mener à l'hôpital de Galway. Les habitants continuèrent de fêter la naissance de la petite Erlina au son des violons des pintes qui tintent.

* * *

Il était très tard et Clarke, épuisée par toutes les émotions que lui avait procurées cette journée décida de s'éclipser furtivement de la fête. Elle se dirigea seule sur le petit chemin qui menait à sa maison. Lexa l'avait vu s'éloigner et s'empressa de saluer Octavia et Lincoln avant de rattraper Clarke d'une petite foulée. La brune avait bien arrosé la naissance de sa nièce et bu énormément d'alcool. Elle brune ralentit le pas et marcha au rythme de Clarke.

\- **Tu ne restes pas là-bas ?** demanda la blonde intriguée par la présence Lexa.

\- **Non… Je voulais te raccompagner, on ne sait jamais…** minauda la brune alors qu'elle avançait à reculons en faisant face à Clarke.

\- **J'ai cru que j'étais une grande fille et que ce n'était pas le Bronx ici…** lui sourit Clarke.

\- **Touchée ! En fait… J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de calme après tout ça, et sûrement de déssaouler un peu en marchant…**

 **\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une petite nièce ?** lui demanda Clarke en sachant que Lexa aurait sûrement besoin de discuter pour décuver.

\- **C'est fantastiiiique ! Tu as vu comme elle est toute petite ! Et son tout petit nez, c'est purement celui des O'Woods!** s'exclama Lexa d'une voix complètement alcoolisée et ce qui fit rire Clarke qui lui lança un regard attendrie, **mais le plus merveilleux, c'est qu'elle soit née le même jour que toi !**

 **\- C'est vrai que c'est une belle coïncidence…** sourit Clarke, **dis-moi, Erlina… Son prénom a une signification particulière ?**

 **\- « Fille d'Irlande »,** répondit Lexa songeuse, **tu es un peu liée à nous pour le coup, encore une coïncidence pour que tu restes…**

 **\- Tu vas faire une tante merveilleuse Lexa,** dit Clarke pour changer de sujet en sachant que la brune était bien trop alcoolisée pour relever le fait qu'elle venait de totalement éluder son appel à rester.

\- **J'espère… Je lui apprendrais à monter à cheval, à jouer de la guitare, à chanter aussi…et je ferais tout pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vie que la mienne…** soupira la brune avant de poursuivre, **je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit libre d'aimer qui elle veut, qu'elle ne se préoccupe jamais de l'argent ou du regard des autres…** continua Lexa la voix serrée par l'émotion alors que des fines larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Elles étaient arrivées devant chez Clarke et la médecin s'aperçut de la détresse de la cavalière. La brune avait sans doute bu un verre de trop pour fêter la naissance de sa nièce et l'alcool la désinhibait totalement. Lexa n'avait plus le contrôle de ses pensées les plus profondes qui jaillissaient de sa bouche comme des appels au secours. La soirée s'était considérablement rafraîchie et il commençait à pleuvoir. Clarke prit doucement Lexa par les épaules et la fit entrer chez elle sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte, déversant à présent un flot de larmes incontrôlable entrecoupé de quelques longues tirades désespérées. Clarke lui ôta doucement sa doudoune et la fit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle tenta de s'éclipser pour aller chercher un verre d'eau fraîche pour réhydrater la cavalière, mais celle-ci la retint brusquement par le bras.

\- **Ne me laisse pas Clarke… Reste avec ici avec moi… S'il te plaît,** supplia la brune d'une voix teintée de détresse et de tristesse, ne sachant pas si elle lui demandait de rester à cet instant ou à jamais.

La blonde s'assit sur la petite table de salon face à la brune, et posa ses mains en éventail sur son visage pour sécher de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Voir Lexa ainsi lui brisait le coeur. Elle plongea son regard azur dans l'émeraude de la brune et tenta de lui faire passer tous les messages d'amour possible. Elle l'embrassait avec les yeux et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait sans ouvrir la bouche.

\- **Je suis là Lexa…** lui murmura Clarke pour la rassurer… **Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas…**

Les mots de Clarke avaient été prononcés comme une promesse. Elle promettait à Lexa de ne pas l'abandonner à son destin, qu'elle serait là pour elle, qu'elle l'attendait, que la journée qu'elles avaient passée pourrait être une journée ordinaire si Lexa acceptait de tout envoyer valser. Le rythme cardiaque de la brune se ralentit et pourtant, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre sans ses oreilles. Ses larmes cessèrent doucement de couler et elle se concentra sur les iris bleutés de l'Américaine. Son âme lui était totalement ouverte à cet instant, et en plongeant dans la profondeur de ces deux océans, elle sentit tout l'amour que Clarke Griffin lui portait. Voir la médecin l'aimer ainsi déclencha en elle une pulsion irrépressible et irrésistible. Alors qu'elle était redevenue parfaitement calme, et que sa respiration s'était faite moins hasardeuse, Lexa posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Clarke pour les caresser délicatement, son regard rivé sur ses mains qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. La brune rongée par une envie dévorante tendit la tête jusqu'au visage de Clarke et déposa un tendre baiser contre ses lèvres. Il avait été lent, doux, comme une caresse. La blonde sentie son cœur s'emballer et son corps s'embraser dans son entier, mais elle ne recula pas. Clarke avait tant désiré cette bouche qu'elle se refusait de la quitter maintenant. Pouvoir enfin goûter la saveur de son Irlandaise la rendait euphorique. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors que Lexa se tenait à ses avant-bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La blonde approfondit le baiser, et entrouvrit les lèvres permettant à Lexa de caresser sa langue de la sienne. Le silence dans lequel elles s'étaient plongées fut peu à peu remplacé par leur respiration haletante. Le baiser se fit plus fiévreux et leur lèvres plus tremblantes. Les mains de Lexa glissèrent des avant-bras de Clarke à son cou pour amener la blonde à elle alors que d'une main habille, elle commençait à détacher lentement les boutons de sa chemise. Elle voulait prendre possession du corps de Clarke et que le sien lui appartiennent. Elle voulait être à Clarke comme elle voulait qu'elle soit à elle. Elle ne voulait appartenir qu'à elle. Lexa glissa sa bouche sur le cou de l'Américaine le couvrant de baisers mouillés qui tirèrent des petits gémissements de plaisir à la blonde.

\- **Lex…** soupira Clarke totalement sous l'emprise de la cavalière.

Mais la brune ne répondit pas continuant son œuvre sur la gorge de la blonde. Lexa était plongée dans un monde où plus rien n'existait excepté son amour pour Clarke. Elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle avait désiré découvrir son corps.

\- **Lexa…** soupira Clarke en repoussant délicatement l'Irlandaise à regret… **Pas comme ça… Pas maintenant… Si cela doit arriver, je veux que tu puisses t'en souvenir le lendemain et que ne regrettes pas… Tu as trop bu et tu étais à bout de nerfs i peine deux minutes…** lui expliqua tendrement Clarke.

\- **Clarke…** soupira Lexa en caressant le nez de la médecin avec le sien.

\- **Viens…** fit la blonde en lui tendant la main, **je ne veux pas que tu rentres seule dans cet état…**

\- **Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?** demanda timidement Lexa.

Clarke sourit tendrement à la demande de la brune. Bien sûr qu'elle pouvait dormir avec elle. A défaut de lui faire passionnément l'amour, elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. La blonde tira doucement Lexa à elle et colla son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

\- **Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas seule…** murmura Clarke dans un souffle que Lexa put sentir contre ses lèvres.

La brune était épuisée, son chagrin l'avait vidée, elle aurait pu s'endormir là debout dans les bras de Clarke. La médecin rompit son étreinte et mena Lexa jusqu'à sa chambre. La brune s'assit sur le lit et s'écroula en arrière avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil. Clarke lui ôta non sans mal son jean et ses bottes alors que Lexa qui s'était couchée sur le ventre était devenu un poids mort. La blonde se mordit les lèvres à la vision de ces longues jambes parfaitement dessinées, refoulant au plus profond de son être son désir ardent. Elle lui ôta son pull, laissant Lexa en culotte et débardeur, et la couvrit avant de se déshabiller à son tour pour se coucher près d'elle. Clarke caressa du bout des doigts le magnifique visage de la brune qui dormait profondément. Elle s'avança un peu plus près d'elle pour saisir l'une de ses mains et déposer un petit baiser sur son front qui fit soupirer Lexa d'aise.

\- **Clarke… fanacht liom ar feadh a saoil… thoil...** chuchota la brune dans son sommeil. ***** _restes avec moi pour la vie, s'il te plaît_

Clarke n'avait pas compris un traître mot que venait de prononcer la magnifique Irlandaise endormie à ses côtés, mais son cœur savait.

\- **Je serais toujours avec toi Lexa…** lui murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur son front et d'entremêler ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de la brune, en collant son corps au siens.

* * *

 **Voilàààà :D, un chapitre avec une certaine avancée concernant Lexa, de l'amitié, et pas mal de guimauve bien bien sucrée ahah... En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)**

 **Prochain chapitre: Maybe one day...**

 **Bonne semaine à tous ! :D**

 **Les réponses aux reviews :)**

 **TheFanfic100:** j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu avec ce début de Clexa :D

 **Edas44:** Aaaaah la tension ^^ je trouve que c'est important d'en mettre un petit peu, sinon ça serait trop facile... Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié la bagarre entre Lincoln et Bellamy (surtout que parfois quand je lis les review de certaines fanfiction, les gens demandent à ce que les moments violents soient indiqués alors que le rating est déjà classé M... j'avais un peu peur que ce passage passe mal auprès de certains alors qu'il fait partie intégrante de l'histoire...). Quant à Bellamy, pas d'inquiétude il va vite dégager par une incroyable facilité "scénaristique" ahah, mais attention ce n'est pas le seul à être relou...

 **Ewilan lo:** C'était le but pour ce non baiser Clexa ahah ! :p Pour le prochain chapitre tu verras bien comment les choses vont être amenées, en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira :) Pour les autres personnages, on reviendra au fil des chapitres sur leur histoire, je trouve ça important de faire quelques sauts dans leur passé pour les comprendre . En tout cas je te remercie pour tes compliments surtout que c'est la première fois que je me lance dans l'écriture d'une histoire, alors les encouragements me font extrêmement plaisir ! :D A la prochaine !

 **fr-fan-brittana:** oh mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, je n'en veux à personne de ne pas en laisser (même si j'avoue que c'est parfois très motivant, et que je rigole beaucoup en lisant certaines réactions). A la semaine prochaine ! :D

 **MagRd:** Hey ! Merci beaucoup (je suis assez heureuse que la traductrice de Passenger Side, [cette histoire qui nous a fait beaucoup vibrer], s'intéresse à Galway Girl !), j'espère que tu vas continuer à te plonger dans cette histoire et que tu apprécieras la suite des événements :) Ahah, je viens de voir ta seconde review... bon une publication le lundi c'est presque comme si c'était le week-end non ? :p En tout cas ravie que tu sois si impatiente :)

 **CyndiJ72:** Merci ! Et j'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu auras encore plus envie de lire la suite ^^

 **Loveseriesloves:** il va y avoir plein de Clexa tout doux, bien dégoulinant ahah, et pour Raven, je ne sais pas avec qui tu veux la voir du coup, mais c'est prévu qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un, je pense d'ailleurs que les moments que je suis en train d'imaginer pour elle vont être assez "drôle"

 **Melou28:** Alors ravie que Bellamy soit parti faire un petit tour à Londres et qu'il laisse un peu d'air pour notre Clexa ? Mais attention, finalement je ne sais pas si c'est lui le plus horrible dans cet histoire...


	9. Maybe one day, we'll meet again

**Hey ! :D**

 **Ouais, ce n'est ni lundi, ni mardi, ni mercredi, et les publications deviennent assez hasardeuses... En fait c'est surtout MagRd qui laisse dans chaque review un petit mot d'espoir pour que le chapitre arrive plus tôt :p, et comme je suis faible... ^^**

 **En fait, c'est surtout que j'avance bien dans l'écriture des chapitres, le 20 est d'ailleurs terminé (et je crois qu'il est dans mon top 3 celui-là), et du coup je me suis dit que ça serait cool de vous donner la suite plus tôt, et je suis quasi certaine que le titre (très inspiré d'un certain moment de la série) vous fait un peu flipper ahahahahah. Aller, je vous laisse découvrir ce long chapitre (attention les plus jeune à la fin, je préviens malgré le rated M) :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas pour les review !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre**

(d'ailleurs j'ai réussis à trouver la playlist sur spotify avec mon autre compte ! Donc pour les intéressés Galway Girl FF par Flowerskepa).

 **The Pogues – Rainy night in Soho.** Lincoln & Octavia

 **Yo Trane – Let me in (quoi ?! du RnB ?! Oo)** Bellamy

 **The Corrs – My Lagan love.** Clarke's thinking

 **Oysterband – Love will tear us apart.** Lexa & Octavia

 **James Vincent McMorrow – Higher Love.** Clarke & Lexa

* * *

La fête continuait de battre son plein, Clarke avait timidement annoncé son départ, et Lexa avait soudainement disparu. Octavia s'évertua à la chercher parmi la foule pour la féliciter et recueillir ses premières impressions, mais elle n'était plus là, et Lincoln avait parfaitement compris ce qui tracassait la jeune brune aux yeux bleus. Le pêcheur posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et pointa une forme humaine qui s'éloignait au loin dans la pénombre.

\- **Elle est partie** **rejoindre Clarke si c'est elle que tu cherches…** chuchota Lincoln à son oreille en posant son menton sur son épaule.

\- **Décidément, elle ne perd pas de temps,** rit légèrement Octavia, contente de voir son amie soudainement heureuse.

\- **Tu sais tout comme moi que ce n'est pas la solution…**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- Se jeter dans les bras de Clarke… Ce n'est que provisoire, Bellamy est seulement partit pour deux semaines, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand il reviendra ?** L'avertit Lincoln avant de poursuivre, **tu sais j'apprécie Clarke et rien qu'à son regard on peut savoir à quel point elle est amoureuse de Lex'… Mais** **si elle lui brise le cœur elle ne reviendra jamais…**

 **\- Je sais Linc'… Je sais…** souffla Octavia en fixant les deux silhouettes disparaître dans la pénombre, **mais pour l'instant on devrait tous profiter tu ne crois pas ?** le questionna Octavia en se retournant pour lui faire face et passer ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Le métis sourit au geste de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps.

\- **Je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux que ça O'Corringans ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être timide…** lui lança Octavia en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Indra qui se tenait au loin fut plus qu'attendrie par ce moment et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. La mère de Lincoln sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés, quelqu'un guettait avidement sa réaction. La tenante du pub baissa les yeux et vit Madame Molly se tenant à ses côtés. Ces vieux n'étaient donc jamais fatigués, songea Indra. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et ils semblaient les plus à même de s'occuper des petits jeunes qui commençaient à régurgiter toute la bière qu'ils avaient avalée durant la soirée.

\- **Vous souriez Indra !** constata la petite dame de son sourire malicieux.

\- **Non,** répondit sèchement la mère de Lincoln en ôtant immédiatement le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage.

\- **Allons Indra ! Vous avez le droit d'être heureuse pour votre fils, Octavia est une bonne fille !**

 **\- Si elle lui fait du mal, je jure que je l'égorge avec le hachoir** **à poisson,** avertit Indra pour reprendre un peu de prestance.

\- **Vous n'y pensez même pas Indra… Je** **vous connais, en réalité votre petit cœur est en train de fondre, tout ira bien.**

 **\- Vous irez dire ça aux parents Blake,** lui répondit Indra en ricanant, **je ne pense pas qu'il soit de votre avis.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais les Blake sont des gens… enfin… Ils se rendront bien compte un jour qu'ils ont eu tort sur tout, prions pour que dieu illumine leurs pensées et les guide sur le chemin de la tolérance…**

 **\- Vivement que les femmes puissent prêcher dans une paroisse…** soupira Indra en secouant la tête de gauche à droite amusée par la réflexion de Madame Molly.

Indra releva la tête et aperçu son fils s'éloigner avec la jeune Blake main dans la main en direction du phare, et elle soupira de contentement à vision. Il y avait bien une chose qu'Indra O'Corringans désirait plus que tout au monde : c'était de voir son fils heureux. Indra ne put d'afficher de nouveau un petit sourire sur son visage, chose qui n'échappa à Madame Molly.

\- **Vous voyez !** lui lança la petite dame.

\- **Il est tard Madame** **Donaghan ! Vous n'allez donc jamais dormir ?** râla Indra qui venait encore de se faire surprendre.

\- **Je me reposerai après la mort, pour l'instant Ballydangan a besoin de mes yeux et mes oreilles !** lui indiqua-t-elle joyeusement de sa petite voix chevrotante l'habitante de la maison bleue.

* * *

Le club n'était éclairé que par les lumières bleu et rose qui se trouvaient le long de la piste en verre. La musique suave était propice à l'excitation des sens. Des effluves de cigares embaumaient l'endroit, et le bruit cristallin de coupe de champagne qui tintent raisonnaient dans la pénombre du lieu. L'endroit était presque désert en ce samedi soir. En même temps peu de gens fréquentait ce genre de boîte. Bellamy était avachi dans l'un des confortables canapés de cuir qui longeait la piste. La journée avait été longue pour le Blake qui s'était acharné à vanter ses produits auprès des restaurateurs les plus réputés de la capitale, après quelques jours passés à Londres. L'Irlandais pensa qu'une nuit de détente ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Le brun s'ennuyait ferme à Ballydangan, mais son projet l'obligeait à rester au village. Son mariage avec Lexa était la condition pour acquérir cette ferme qu'il transformerait en hôtel et restaurant sans y jeter énormément d'argent. Mais le comportement de la brune l'inquiétait depuis l'arrivée de l'Américaine. Lexa n'avait jamais été docile avec lui et c'est c'est ce qu'il détestait le plus chez elle. Mais, la sauvagerie de la brune déclenchait en lui des pulsions physique presque ingérable. Il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle, son corps était seulement attiré par le sien qu'il trouvait d'une magnificence sans nom. Le brun aimait le beau, mais le caractère de la O'Woods et son passé amoureux ne ravissaient pas ses attentes. Tout le monde avait su pour Lexa et cette jeune italienne, mais la chose restait taboue et Siobhan avait juré que sa fille avait commis une erreur et qu'elle était « guérie ». La mère de Lexa qu'il avait dû charmer avait prêté une énorme attention à ce qu'il ne touche pas sa fille avant leur mariage. Stupidité pensait Bellamy… Mais c'était la condition pour voir son projet naître à moindres frais. Cependant, l'arrivée du Docteur Griffin à Ballydangan semblait remettre tout cela en cause. Le brun avait bien remarqué la manière dont Lexa regardait la blonde, semblant faire renaître en elle ce que sa mère et lui-même nommaient « maladie ». Et ces regards pourraient totalement compromettre son projet, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour empêcher cela… Mais lorsqu'il était loin du village, il ne pouvait rien y faire, il savait qu'Octavia considérait Lexa comme sa sœur et qu'elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide. Il n'avait alors plus qu'à espérer et se détendre en comptant sur la loyauté de Siobhan O'Woods et sa volonté de sauver sa ferme.

\- **Bellamy Blake… Je suis contente de te voir ce soir…** lui lança une jeune femme d'une voix lascive en commençant à danser devant lui.

\- **Je ne suis là rien que pour toi ma belle.**

 **\- Quel charmeur… Mais je ne m'y trompe pas… Comment un homme comme toi pourrait vouloir d'une simple strip-teaseuse dublinoise,** se plaint légèrement la grande brune qui venait d'ôter son soutien-gorge, **comment vont les affaires ?**

 **\- Si je suis là Echo, ce n'est pas pour parler affaires…**

 **\- Alors parlons de ta future épouse… Elle sait que tu es là à me reluquer ?** questionna la strip-teaseuse en caressant le visage de Bellamy avec son sous-vêtement.

\- **Lexa n'est pas jalouse…**

 **\- Très grande qualité chez une femme…** fit Echo alors qu'elle se tenait à présent à cheval sur le brun, **pas touches Bell…** lui interdit la jeune femme en mettant une petite tape sur sa main, **je sens en toi tellement de frustration… Pourtant, tu m'as dit qu'elle était d'une immense beauté et sexy à souhait… Tu ne la touches** **pas pour te comporter ainsi ?** Le taquina-t-elle en se frottant un peu plus à son entrejambe et offrant sa poitrine à la bouche du Blake.

\- **Tu sais… Je dois être un bon catholique là-bas et puis elle m'attire bien moins que toi** **…** répondit Bellamy qui essayait de contenir son désir.

\- **Alors heureusement que tu n'es pas là-bas ce soir, et qu'avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un bon catholique…** lui confia Echo d'une voix lascive avant de se relever gracieusement pour conduire le Blake à l'étage, **allons retirer toute cette frustration Bellamy Blake… Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me sauter en pensant à elle, je ne suis pas jalouse non plus...**

 **\- Je** **ne pense jamais à elle quand je suis avec toi** **…** souffla Bellamy tout sourire en suivant la brune à demi-nue.

* * *

La lourde porte de la demeure des O'Woods se referma avec fracas faisant sursauter Carman qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. La grand-mère de Lexa n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil en ce soir de pleine lune et la vieille dame s'était relevée pour boire une tisane. Son fils et sa bru semblaient se disputer dans le hall d'entrée, mais sa quasi-surdité ne lui permettait pas d'entendre à quel sujet Siobhan braillait. Les deux pénétrèrent dans la cuisine où se trouvait Carman sans lui prêter aucune intention trop occupés à se disputer.

\- **Ne la laisse pas faire Connan !**

 **\- Elle a juste chanté une chanson Siobhan ! Tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour cela !**

Carman comprit alors qu'il parlait forcément de la jeune Lexa. Elle savait que sa petite fille avait pris un énorme plaisir à organiser l'anniversaire du Docteur Griffin en réglant les moindres détails de la soirée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu y assister la fausse grippe qu'elles avaient prédit avec Molly l'ayant maintenue clouée au lit. Satanée Molly... grogna-t-elle. Avec leur petit jeu pour retenir le Docteur Griffin, son corps avait finalement développé tous les symptômes de la maladie la privant de se délecter du déroulement de la soirée d'anniversaire de l'Américaine.

\- **Elle n'a pas seulement chanté** **une chanson ! Elle l'a dédiée à la médecin, et c'est pour ça qu'elle va m'entendre demain !** S'agaça la mère de famille.

 **\- Siobhan… Tu n'en sais absolument rien, et puis ses yeux brillaient ! Elle avait bu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait,** tenta de la défendre le père de Lexa.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous a chanté Lexa ce soir ?** Intervint Carman tout sourire en comprenant que sa petite fille s'était sûrement décidée à faire quelques avances au Docteur Griffin.

\- **Galway Girl !** répondirent les deux en cœur.

\- **Sacrée Lexa, elle tient définitivement de toi mon fils !** rit légèrement la grand-mère avant de boire une gorgée de sa tisane.

\- **Demain tu lui parleras** **Connan !** lui ordonna sa femme.

\- **Il n'y a rien à dire…** mentit l'irlandais.

\- **Je crois que tu es aveugle mon cher…** soupira Siobhan en se tenant l'arête du nez pour tenter de regagner son calme.

\- **Si tu veux dire que je ne vois pas à quel point notre fille est heureuse depuis l'arrivée du Docteur Griffin, alors non, je ne suis pas aveugle, Lexa semble enfin respirer depuis qu'elle est là !**

 **\- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas qu'elle se comporte d'une manière encore pire qu'elle ne le faisait avec Costia !** vociféra de nouveau Siobhan.

\- **Pire ? Tu dis ? Visiblement, tu es la seule malheureuse de voir Lexa enfin heureuse ! Et j'en ai complètement rien à faire de qui peut lui apporter ce bonheur Siobhan, c'est ta fille, c'est toi qui a un horrible comportement aujourd'hui,** lui lança avec véhémence le patriarche de la famille O'Woods sous les yeux de Carman qui se délectait de la petite scène en comptant les points que marquaient son fils.

\- **Elle va se marier Connan ! Avec Bellamy Blake !**

 **\- Elle va se sacrifier tu veux dire !** lui répondit sèchement son mari.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ? Il l'aime !** lança Siobhan totalement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

\- **Mais Lexa ne l'aime pas !**

 **\- Tu n'en sais rien Connan !**

\- **Tu es la seule à y croire Siobhan… En laissant Lexa se sacrifier, il faut que tu te demandes si tu es prête à voir ta fille vivre un chagrin quotidien…** soupira Connan, **la nuit porte conseil. Je dormirais dans le bureau tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux,** lui annonça l'Irlandais laissant la mère de Lexa et Carman sans voix.

Le grand homme a la barbe blanche fatigué de se battre avec sa femme quitta la pièce en silence. Carman bu une nouvelle gorgée de sa tisane tout en scrutant l'attitude de sa belle-fille. La grande rousse semblait totalement désemparée face à l'annonce de son mari, car elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Lexa aimait Bellamy et Bellamy aimait Lexa, il devait en être ainsi pour qu'ils puissent continuer de vivre ici.

\- **Ne me regardez pas avec cet air victorieux Carman,** lança Siobhan à la matriarche sans même la regarder.

\- **Oh… Mais je ne fais rien… Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon fils a parfaitement raison ! Ouvrez les yeux si vous voulez partager de nouveau sa couche. Il a toujours eu une relation particulière avec Lexa… Il fera tout pour la protéger, même de vous Siobhan… Voulez-vous perdre votre mari et votre fille ? Réfléchissez, comme il l'a dit la nuit porte conseil…** soupira Carman avant de quitter à son tour la pièce pour aller se coucher.

La vieille dame s'allongea dans son lit et saisit son téléphone portable, dont l'horloge affichait une heure du matin. Elle déverrouilla l'appareil et commença à taper un message comme ses petites filles lui avait appris.

 **De Carman O'Woods.**

Finalement, cette fausse grippe a eu raison de moi ! J'espère que tu as su trouver l'application « faire une vidéo » pour filmer le passage de Galway Girl !

 **De Molly Donaghan.**

Oh Carman ... Ta petite fille est une drôle de romantique ! Lincoln m'a aidé à le faire, je te montrerai ça demain si tu n'es plus contagieuse. Si tu avais vu la tête de ta bru ! Mais comment le sais-tu ?

 **De Carman O'Woods.**

Siobhan est rentrée comme une furie, ils se sont disputés avec Connan, grève du sexe jusqu'à ce que Siobhan lâche la grappe à Lexa à propos du Docteur ! Viens prendre le thé demain.

 **De Molly Donaghan.**

Avec plaisir ! Les semaines à venir vont être croustillantes !

La vieille dame rangea son téléphone en souriant. Elle repensa à la dispute de son fils avec Siobhan, lui aussi se réveillait enfin pour faire face à la tyrannique Irlandaise. Elle fut heureuse de voir que Lexa pourrait compter sur un soutien indéfectible au cas où elle pourrait changer d'avis. Carman commençait à s'endormit paisiblement sachant que cette soirée de pleine lune avait sûrement marqué un tournant dans la vie de tous.

Son téléphone vibra sur sa petite table de chevet la tirant de ses songes. Elle le saisit et ouvrit le message.

 **De Anya.**

Grand'ma ! On ne voulait pas te réveiller… Nous te présentons Erlina Clarke O'Neill, te voilà arrière-grand-mère… Nous rentrerons tous les 3 le plus vite possible à la maison. Dors bien ma petite mamie.

Carman posa rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez pour mieux observer la photo qu'Anya venait de lui envoyer. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'écran de son téléphone dessinant les jolis traits de la petite Erlina. Erlina Clarke… songea-t-elle en remarquant que son arrière-petite-fille portait le prénom du Docteur Griffin. La grand-mère sourit à cette pensée, décidément, cette nuit avait été fabuleuses pour tous, sauf pour Siobhan.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla difficilement en ce dimanche matin. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle aussi avait peut-être un peu trop bu et arrosé son anniversaire et la naissance de la nièce de Lexa. Elle s'étira longuement, passant un bras sur le côté en espérant y trouver une certaine présence, et la blonde fut surprise de ne trouver à ses côtés qu'un drap froid. Elle ne sentait plus les jambes de la cavalière s'entremêler aux siennes. Le corps chaud n'était plus collé à son dos, son bras musclé ne l'étreignait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir le souffle de la brune sur sa nuque et ses doigts dans sa main. Clarke chercha une nouvelle fois du bras Lexa, peut-être s'était-elle décalée dans la nuit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mais la main de Clarke avait beau chercher le corps de la brune dans son lit, elle était bien seule. Clarke soupira… Son intuition de la veille s'était révélée vraie… Dès qu'elle avançait un petit peu avec la cavalière, dès que Lexa faisait tomber une de ses barrières, la brune fuyait. Son corps fut soudainement pris de fourmillement se concentrant dans son bas-ventre lorsqu'elle repensa à leur baiser de la veille. Clarke se souvient de la sensation que Lexa lui avait procuré en caressant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Son cœur s'emballa subitement à ce souvenir et la blonde passa les doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure comme pour sentir encore et encore la bouche de la brune sur la sienne. Lexa l'avait embrassé comme jamais on ne l'avait fait. Son baiser avait été teinté d'amour et de détresse. Rien qu'avec ses lèvres, la brune avait réussit à dire à Clarke « aime moi et sauve-moi ». La blonde sourit béatement en repensant au goût que Lexa lui avait laissé, elle se pencha sur l'oreiller où la magnifique brune s'était reposée et le saisit pour en humer l'odeur fraîche et fruitée que sa cavalière y avait laissée. Elle pensa que Lexa était de partout, son odeur dans son lit, sa présence invisible dans cette pièce, la sensation persistante de ses lèvres sur sa bouche et de son corps à demi-nu contre le sien. Lexa avait laissé ici, dans leur cocon secret, tout et à la fois rien d'elle. Clarke soupira face à la sensation de manque qui s'installa soudainement dans son cœur, et elle caressa de manière songeuse la place qu'avait occupé la brune cette nuit-là. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les draps et frôlèrent un petit bout de papier, qu'elle saisit et s'empressa d'ouvrir intriguée.

« _Désolée pour hier soir_ _…_ _Merci, sûrement à plus tard..._ ».

Le cœur de Clarke fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle se demandait de quoi Lexa pouvait être désolée : de son baiser ou de son comportement. Clarke se torturait l'esprit en pensant que l'un rejoignait l'autre finalement. Lexa ne l'aurait sûrement jamais embrassé si elle ne s'était pas trouvée dans cet état. Et si la brune regrettait clairement son geste ? Pensa la blonde. Le retour à la case départ semblait imminent, et Clarke attristée par ce petit bout de pied senti soudain le cœur de l'Irlandaise lui échapper de nouveau. A tort ou à raison… Seul Lexa détenait cette réponse.

* * *

Le cours de la matinée était fini. Lexa avait précipitamment quitté la petite maison jaune tôt le matin pour échapper le plus possible aux regards de certains habitants du village. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche et s'était présenté à l'entraînement qu'elle devait donner avec une gueule de bois phénoménale. Elle se dit qu'une fois qu'elle aurait mis les choses au clair avec son Américaine, elle supprimerait les cours du dimanche matin pour s'occuper d'elle. Il était quasiment midi, et Lexa n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. La brune poussa la porte de la demeure familiale espérant que sa mère avait préparé le repas. Doug lui sauta dessus et elle lui offrit un flot de caresses que le Terre-Neuve accepta volontiers.

\- **Où as-tu passé la nuit ?** lui lança sa mère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- **Maman !** souffla Lexa qui venait de sursauter tant la soudaine présence de sa mère l'avait surprise.

\- **Alors ?** la pressa sa mère.

\- **Bonjour ! Ça va et toi ? Oui, je vais bien maman ! Au fait, tu as vu ta fille a accouché ce n'est pas fantastique ? Si ! Et je suis très contente d'avoir une petite nièce !** fit Lexa agacée par l'attitude de sa mère.

\- **Lexa, ne joue pas à cela avec moi, où étais-tu passée** **hier soir ?**

 **\- J'ai dormi chez moi !** mentit Lexa en détournant ses yeux du regard de sa mère pour ne pas l'affronter.

\- **Des gens t'ont vu sortir ce matin de la maison du Docteur Griffin, très tôt ce matin, et tout le monde sait qu'elle ne consulte pas le dimanche.**

 **\- Et bien, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite !**

 **\- Lexa,** l'interpella plus fermement sa mère, la faisant se retourner en soupirant, **les gens parlent, tu sais.**

\- **Et que disent les gens ?**

 **\- Tu le sais très bien Lexa.**

 **\- Si tu veux parler du fait que Clarke aime les femmes, ce n'est un secret pour personne, et elle ne s'en est jamais caché,** soupira Lexa tout en continuant de mettre la table, **et en plus, tout le monde s'en moque ! Parce qu'elle est médecin et que tout le monde lui est reconnaissant !**

\- **Je parle de toi Lexa.**

 **\- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Rien à dire ?** Hurla sa mère, **tu as été vue ce matin en train de quitter la maison du Docteur Griffin que tout le monde sait… TU SAIS** **! Et cette petite chanson que tu lui as chantée** **hier soir ? Tu y penses ? Imagines que tout cela arrive aux oreilles des Blake ? Tu vas te marier Lexa ! Comporte-toi comme telle !** lui ordonna Siobhan.

\- **Maman…** soupira une nouvelle fois Lexa qui voulait à tout prix échapper à cette discussion.

\- **On dirait que ces séances chez le psy ne t'ont rien appris… Tu répètes les mêmes erreurs ! Tu veux me voir mourir ou quoi ? Tu sais que seul ton mariage avec Bellamy nous aidera ! Et il t'aime Lexa !**

 **\- Tu sais quoi maman ?** soupira Lexa alors qu'elle tentait de retenir toute sa rage, **je vais y aller, parce que de toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre toi… Salut,** fit Lexa en claquant la porte avec fracas.

Siobhan vit sa fille par la fenêtre monter rapidement dans son pick-up et s'éloigner de la ferme en faisant crisser les pneus du véhicule. La mère de Lexa continuait de fixer la voiture s'éloignant peu à peu de la cour de la demeure familiale. Carman intriguée par les cris qui s'échappait de la cuisine avait quitter le salon. Elle se tenait à présent derrière sa bru et l'observait avec dédain.

\- **Tu es en train de la perdre Siobhan… Puisses cette nouvelle** **nuit te porter de bons** **conseils** **cette fois-ci…** lui souffla Carman.

\- **Le meilleur conseil que la nuit pourra me donner comme vous dites, c'est de continuer à lui faire ouvrir les yeux au sujet de Bellamy. Sans cela, vous finirez par dormir dehors Carman,** cracha Siobhan agacée par les remarques de sa belle-mère.

* * *

Lexa s'était réfugiée dans son cottage, près de la mer. Ici, elle pouvait fuir ce qui se passait là-bas, la maison où elle avait grandi. Les réprimandes de sa mère l'avaient profondément blessée et l'avait enfermée dans un nouveau piège : celui où elle se laissait aller à aimer Clarke, mais où sa mère lui rappelait constamment qu'elle devait se marier avec Bellamy. Lexa sortit sur la petite terrasse attenante à sa maisonnette. Elle s'assit confortablement sur le banc qui faisait face à l'océan et déposa ses pieds sur la rambarde de bois flotté. Le vent se faisait plus fort aujourd'hui, au vu du ciel qui se teintait de gris et de noir, une tempête approchait sûrement, pensa la cavalière. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en tira rapidement une comme si la fumée empoisonnée allait soulager sa peine. Elle tenta en vain de l'allumer, le vent éteignant à chaque bourrasque la flamme de son briquet.

\- **Putain !** S'énerva-t-elle, et en jetant de rage le briquet.

\- **Wow du calme la miss ! Attends que le vent se calme…** lui lança Octavia qui venait de surgir sur la terrasse.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…** soupira la cavalière qui espérait qu'en venant ici elle se trouverait seule pour faire le vide.

\- **C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles alors que mes conseils semblent avoir porté** **leur fruit ? Ton père m'a dit que tu serais sûrement ici.** **Je t'ai vu partir avec Clarke hier soir…** **Le Docteur Griffin** **ne t'a pas fait de consultation spéciale pour que tu sois de si mauvaise humeur** **?** Lui demanda Octavia d'un air mutin.

\- **O'…** soupira Lexa encore énervée par les paroles de sa mère.

\- **Allez Lex ! Raconte-moi tout !**

 **\- Il ne sait rien passé O'.**

 **\- A d'autres !** S'exclama la brune aux yeux bleus, **tu sais à quel point j'aime les ragots…**

 **\- On s'est embrassé, voilà** **!** lui lança Lexa qui savait parfaitement que son amie ne la lâcherait pas si elle n'avait rien à se mettre sous la dent.

\- **Rien de plus ?** taquina Octavia en prenant place sur le banc.

\- **Non, elle a dit que j'avais trop bu, et que si on devait aller plus loin, il fallait que ça se passe autrement…**

 **\- Wahou… Clarke est une vraie gentlewoman ! Et du coup ?**

 **\- On a juste dormi ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir,** répondit Lexa qui avait enfin réussi à allumer sa cigarette.

 **\- Et… ?**

 **\- Et c'était bien, j'étais enfin moi-même...**

 **\- Mais ?** ponctua Octavia en sachant que son amie ne fumait que lorsqu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

\- **Mais je suis passée chez mes parents.**

 **\- Et donc ? C'est une maladie chez toi de ne pas finir tes phrases.**

 **\- Et je pense que je vais tout arrêter avec Clarke,** lâcha Lexa sans détourner les yeux de l'horizon pour ne pas affronter le regard de son amie.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Lexa… ?**

 **\- Elle m'a juste rappelé son état quand elle m'avait surprise avec Costia, et aussi que la ferme dépendait de moi. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça O'…**

 **\- Je vois… Je pensais que tu étais moins lâche que ça Lex,** la provoqua la jeune Blake.

\- **O', tu crois que c'est lâche ce que je fais ? J'épouse ton frère pour leur bien, je me sacrifie pour eux, ça n'a rien de lâche.**

 **\- Tu n'as aucun courage Lexa,** la poussa un peu plus Octavia, **tu es juste incapable de t'assumer en fait.**

 **\- Octavia,** la prévint la cavalière qui n'aimait le ton que son amie employait.

\- **Tu sais pourquoi tu es la pire des lâches ?**

 **\- Stop.** Lui ordonna la plus vieille.

 **\- Tu es la pire des lâches parce que tu es incapable d'affronter le regard des autres. C'est pas cette histoire de ferme le problème parce que tu sais que tu pourrais trouver une autre solution, c'est juste que tu as peur !**

 **\- Octavia, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter.**

\- **Et tu es lâche parce que tu fais** **espérer Clarke, alors que** **tu es juste prête à t'enfermer dans une petite vie bien tranquille** **pour ne pas affronter ta mère ! Elle t'aime Lexa et toi tu vas lui briser le cœur juste pour passer pour une bonne fille ? Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi Lex…** continua Octavia en haussant le ton.

\- **O' s'il te plaît arrêtes, ça suffit** **…** supplia Lexa lorsqu'elle entendit le mal qu'elle pouvait faire à l'Américaine.

\- **T'as juste peur de te sentir vivante en fait, t'as peur de vivre ta vie, c'est ça la vérité ! Tu veux montrer que tu es forte en acceptant de te sacrifier, mais t'es qu'une hypocrite bien conformiste, t'es vraiment une menteuse… Tout le monde pense que t'es la grande Lexa O'Woods et en réalité tu flippes d'aimer une fille** , conclut Octavia pour faire réagir son amie.

Lexa encaissait le choc des mots de sa meilleure amie sans broncher. Elle savait qu'Octavia avait raison, et trouva simplement à dire :

\- **STOP ! Ce n'est pas si simple O…**

 **\- Je sais, enfin je pense savoir…** répondit la jeune Blake qui s'était calmée et espérait avoir crée un électrochoc dans le cœur de son amie.

 **\- ça me ronge O', j'ai peur, peur de ce que les autres pourraient penser, peut être que les parents retireraient leur enfant de mon cours et pour le coup… Là, ça serait la fin… J'ai peur de tuer ma mère, que mon père ait honte, que Bellamy s'en prennent à Clarke, que les habitants regardent** **ma famille comme si nous étions des pestiférés,** expliqua Lexa la gorge serrée, **ça me tue O parce que je tiens à elle plus que tout, mais j'ai cette peur qui me retourne les entrailles...**

 **\- Lex… Regarde-moi…** dit Octavia en prenant le visage de son amie dans ses mains, **tout le monde s'en moque ! Est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un broncher alors que tu chantais Galway Girl à Clarke ?**

 **\- Vous étiez tous bourrés comme des coins…** lui fit remarquer Lexa.

 **\- Hum c'est pas faux,** réfléchit la jeune Blake, **mais pas tout le monde !** se rappela Octavia, **ta sœur était aux anges de te voir si heureuse Lex'… Les habitants se moquent parfaitement de qui tu aimes, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est intolérante que tout le monde l'est…**

 **\- Je sais…**

 **\- Et puis tu es une super cavalière, une super éducatrice, les parents n'enlèveront jamais les enfants de ton cours… Et ton père t'aime plus que tout, ça se voit… Et pour Bellamy, Lincoln lui bottera le cul cette fois, et puis je pense qu'il ne voudra pas se mettre à dos tout Ballydangan pour s'en être pris à notre cher médecin…** la rassura Octavia.

\- **Mais ma mère…** demanda Lexa avant que son amie ne la coupe.

 **\- Elle survivra ! Si elle est capable de mettre autant d'énergie à détester ce que tu es, elle en trouvera forcément pour se maintenir en vie va… Et puis elle continuera sûrement de te casser les pieds, mais on sera là, ta grand-mère sera là, ton père aussi, Clarke sera là, tout le monde te soutiendra Lex,** lui promit Octavia en souriant.

\- **O'… Je ne sais pas…**

\- T **tt ttt…** fit Octavia, **mes conseils ont porté leur fruit une fois, écoutes moi encore, tu verras !**

 **\- Merci Octavia…** soupira Lexa heureuse que son amie lui ait remis les idées en place et lui ait communiqué son courage.

\- **Alors ce baiser ?** Demanda Octavia avec un regard plein de malice.

\- **Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais…** soupira Lexa en riant.

\- **Il n'y a rien à faire le dimanche, j'ai lu tous** **les magazines** **psycho/sexo/love que j'avais commandé, il ne me reste que ta petite vie pour me distraire… Et** **puis prends ça comme moyen de paiement pour mes conseils avisés !** plaisanta la Blake, **alors ?** la pressa-t-elle de nouveau.

\- **Magique,** répondit Lexa.

\- **Quoi ? Ça fait trois mois que t'en crève d'envie et tu me dis juste « magique » ?**

 **\- Et encore… Il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire… C'était juste parfait, je n'avais jamais ressentit ça avant… Je crois que je suis folle amoureuse…** avoua Lexa alors que des millions de papillon volaient dans son ventre en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

\- **Tu ne m'apprends rien !** s'exclama Octavia en riant aux éclats devant la niaiserie de son amie.

\- **Je pourrais t'embêter avec Lincoln, tu sais !** lui répondit Lexa en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- **Oh mais, moi on a pas besoin de me sortir les vers du nez pour me faire parler !**

Les deux filles rirent légèrement et profitèrent de la douce après-midi à écouter le son de la mer se retirant pour mieux se jeter contre les falaises. Lexa avait réfléchi silencieusement à tout ce qu'Octavia lui avait dit et toutes ses paroles la frappèrent soudainement. La jeune Blake avait raison elle : était lâche. Mais, elle était aussi lâche qu'incapable de briser le cœur de Clarke Griffin. Lexa sourit en repensant à son visage si parfait qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'observer avant de quitter le lit de la blonde. Elle n'avait pu résister à déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres espérant ne pas la réveiller. La blonde avait soupiré d'aise, mais était restée plongée dans un sommeil profond. Le cœur de Lexa avait fondu à la réaction de la blonde, mais le devoir l'appelant, elle s'était résolue à la quitter, prenant soin de remettre quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille avant de partir, et de laisser un petit mot s'excusant de son comportement de la veille alors qu'elle aurait aimé être sobre et ne pas se couvrir de honte.

La cavalière se rapprocha de son amie et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en continuant de scruter l'horizon.

\- **J'ai peur O…**

 **\- Je sais Lex… Mais je suis là, nous sommes là, et je te promets que tout ira bien,** lui murmura Octavia en saisissant sa main lui prouvant qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber.

* * *

« _Sûrement à plus tard_ » avait écrit la brune sur ce petit bout de papier. Clarke avait pensé que la brune ferait un saut chez elle dans la journée, mais Lexa n'était jamais revenue. L'Américaine soupira derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre tentant d'apercevoir la divine arrivée d'un pick-up rouge, mais il n'en fut rien. Clarke ferma les volets de bois de la petite maison jaune et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle partait dans deux jours, elle avait du avancer son vol à cause des tempêtes de neige qui étaient prévues. Les fuites constantes de Lexa la plongeaient dans le doute concernant un éventuel retour après les fêtes. A quoi bon s'acharner à désirer quelqu'un qui passait son temps à disparaître, songea la blonde qui observait le côté vide de son lit... La blonde ne dormait quasiment pas la nuit depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lexa. Elle avait perdu quelques kilos aussi, les papillons ayant remplacé sa faim. Ne pas parler à la brune dans la journée l'avait troublée, et elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être fait quelque chose de travers la veille. Elle se demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse pour que Lexa l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait, pour qu'elle fasse un peu plus attention à elle, pour l'avoir avec elle tout le temps. C'était peut-être cela d'aimer Lexa O'Woods : la sentir contre soi pour mieux la voir disparaître ensuite, c'était sûrement cela son côté farouche que décrivait sa grand-mère. Clarke s'endormit encore difficilement ce soir-là toujours hantée par les iris émeraude de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Clarke se réveilla tôt. Elle savait que sa journée allait être chargée. Entre ses dernières consultations et la préparation de sa valise, elle n'aurait aucun repos. Elle alluma une dernière fois son poêle en jetant quelques bûchettes de tourbe à l'intérieur et huma une dernière fois l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle se prépara et se rendit chez Madame Donaghan qui l'avait invité à prendre son dernier petit déjeuner. La petite dame avait mis les plats dans les grands : Molly s'était évertuée à préparer un déjeuner irlandais complet pour faire plaisir à l'Américaine.

\- **Tu sais Clarke, je pourrais t'en faire des comme ça tous les jours si tu restais** **avec nous !**

 **\- Molly… Je dois repartir pour les fêtes, j'ai besoin de voir ma mère et mes amis, Noël n'est-elle pas une fête importante chez vous ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si, et d'ailleurs saches que tu fais entièrement partie de notre famille Clarke ! Mais quand reviendras-tu** **?** Questionna la petite dame de sa voix chevrotante.

\- **Je ne sais pas… Un jour peut-être !**

\- **Je sais que tu es tracassée Clarke, rien ne peut m'échapper quand il s'agit du cœur, il faut que tu te poses les bonnes questions. Est-ce qu'il n'y a rien qui pourrait te retenir ici ?**

Bien sûr si. Lexa la retenait ici. Quoi qu'il arrive, même si elle ne revenait jamais ici à Ballydangan, la brune s'était emparée d'une partie de son âme.

\- **Seul un avenir proche nous le dira Molly… Je** **dois y aller, je repasserais vous dire au revoir demain** **matin de bonne heure,** dit Clarke en embrassant affectueusement la joue de la grand-mère avant de s'en aller.

La journée s'était déroulée comme elle l'avait prévu. Les habitants de Ballydangan savaient que le Docteur Griffin allait s'en aller pour peut-être ne plus jamais revenir. Tous s'étaient pressés au cabinet pour que Clarke signe leur dernière ordonnance. La blonde avait profité des rares moments de vide pour ranger quelques affaires dans sa valise. La journée allait toucher à sa fin et elle allait fermer le cabinet pour la dernière fois, lorsque la sonnette retentit. Clarke s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, pensant que peut-être était-ce une certaine brune au regard émeraude qui s'était enfin décidée à lui dire au revoir. L'Américaine ouvrit la porte le cœur battant et fût quelque peu déçue quand elle aperçut la sœur de Lexa dans l'embrasure de la porte avec une poussette. La vision du landau la fit néanmoins sourire et elle fit pénétrer Anya dans le cabinet.

\- **Déjà de retour ?** s'écria Clarke un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **On va dire qu'Erlina ne supportait pas l'air de Galway, elle ne faisait que pleurer à l'hôpital et comme par magie tout va bien ici !**

 **\- Elle est chez elle ici…** indiqua Clarke alors qu'Anya venait de lui déposer le nouveau-né dans les bras.

\- **Tu es chez toi aussi Clarke,** lui lança Anya plus sérieusement, le tutoiement s'étant naturellement installé entre elles depuis l'accouchement.

\- **Tu as été envoyé pour me convaincre de revenir** **après les fêtes ?** la questionna Clarke,

\- **Je voulais surtout te remercier avant que tu ne partes pour tout** **ce que tu as fait ce soir-là, regardes sa petite bouille… N'as tu pas envie de la voir grandir ?**

 **\- Tu m'achètes** **avec ton bébé Anya ! Ais honte de toi,** rit doucement Clarke pour ne pas réveiller Erlina qui s'endormait dans ses bras, **tu sais… Je sais que c'est égoïste... Mais mon retour ne dépendra que de…**

 **\- Lexa,** la coupa la sœur de cette dernière.

\- **Je… comment tu…** balbutia Clarke alors que le rouge était en train de lui monter aux joues et que son regard se concentrait désormais sur le bébé.

\- **Je connais ma sœur. Si tu crois qu'elle chante Galway Girl à tous** **les touristes qui débarquent, tu te trompes.**

 **\- Il y a pourtant eu…**

 **\- Costia ?**

 **\- C'était une fille ?**

 **\- Oui, elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? Peu importe, ce n'était pas pareil Clarke… A l'époque, c'était sa jeunesse qui lui donnait du courage, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie, elle était audacieuse et impertinente ! Le temps et les discours de ma mère l'ont calmé… Mais je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle te porte un amour qui dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer Clarke.**

 **\- Mais Bellamy…**

 **\- Qui ?** sourit Anya en se moquant alors que Clarke sourit à son tour face à la réaction de la O'Neil, **elle a juste peur… Et ma grand-mère m'a rapporté que ma mère n'avait pas été tendre avec elle ces deux derniers jours…** grimaça la jeune maman.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle a été aperçut en train de quitter ta maison très tôt le matin et que…**

 **\- Elle avait trop bu et a fait une crise de larmes, je ne pouvais pas la laisser rentrer comme ça…** la coupa Clarke.

 **\- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, apparemment ma mère aurait eu un discours pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais bon,** l'informa Anya **…** **Je connais Lexa... Elle aurait fui selon ma grand-mère pour ne pas faire de vague. Généralement, lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien, elle se réfugie dans son cottage, près de la mer.**

 **\- La petite maison blanche à fleur de falaise ?** Demanda Clarke.

\- **Oui, je crois qu'elle apprécie l'endroit pour le calme et la solitude, elle n'a contacté personne depuis deux jours… Je pense que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, tu devrais lui dire au revoir…**

 **\- Elle m'évite depuis quelques jours** **…** soupira Clarke.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'évite, comme je te l'ai dit, elle a juste peur. Je pense qu'elle a peur de notre** **mère ? mais surtout de ne pas pouvoir te donner tout ce que tu attends d'elle dans l'immédiat, elle tient énormément à toi,** **soit patiente Clarke, tu ne seras pas déçue. Lexa est peut-être farouche, mais c'est la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse,** lui confia Anya avant de se relever du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était assise.

Clarke fit de même. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite Erlina et la rendit à sa mère la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Anya déposa le bébé dans sa poussette et s'avança vers Clarke. La sœur de Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de la médecin comme pour scruter son âme. C'était définitivement la méthode O'Woods, pensa la blonde. Anya lui sourit et fit quelque pas de plus pour l'enlacer.

\- **Je sais que tu as des sentiments** **aussi Clarke, ne soit pas plus bête qu'elle** **à attendre que l'une ou l'autre fasse le premier pas.** Lui chuchota Anya, **en tout cas si tu repars pour de bon, merci de lui avoir redonné** **le sourire pendant quelques mois, j'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour,** finit-elle en desserrant son étreinte avant de quitter la petite maison jaune.

La blonde se trouva sans voix. Anya venait de lui révéler la plus grande faiblesse de sa sœur : elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Certes, elle était totalement effrayée à l'idée d'assumer son amour pour Clarke et de blesser sa mère, mais ce qui la faisait fuir à chaque fois était le fait qu'elle ne puisse peut-être pas tout donner à Clarke, que les choses allaient être longues et le chemin compliqué. Mais la blonde s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Lexa. Peu importe qu'elle lui donne tout d'un coup ou rien du tout. Clarke Griffin préférait goûter le peu de cet amour plutôt que de le perdre sans jamais ne l'avoir vécu.

Une fois Anya partie, la blonde sortie de sa paralysie et enfila rapidement la doudoune que Lexa lui avait prêté lors de leur séance d'équitation il y avait plusieurs semaines de cela. La nuit était tombée sur Ballydangan, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle entendait l'océan se jeter contre la falaise et qu'elle emplissait ses poumons de l'air iodé de l'Atlantique. Clarke couru. C'était sa dernière soirée, elle espérait au moins pouvoir dire au revoir à la brune. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle voulait imprimer son visage une dernière fois dans ses pensées. Elle voulait se souvenir de cette mâchoire parfaitement dessinée sur laquelle elle aurait aimé déposer quelques baisers, elle voulait se souvenir de ce nez fin qui avait caressé le sien, de ses lèvres charnues qui avaient embrassé les siennes, de son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, de son fin sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'à elle, de son regard émeraude qui l'avait immédiatement perdu lorsqu'elle avait plongé dedans. Clarke voulait se souvenir de tout et à jamais.

Elle arriva essoufflée devant la maisonnette que l'océan bordait. Elle tapa vivement à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Clarke fut soudainement prise d'une certaine angoisse. La brune n'était peut-être pas là et elle ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. La blonde se décida à faire le tour de la maisonnette et son cœur s'apaisa et elle respira enfin lorsqu'elle vu la femme qu'elle désirait tant appuyée contre la rambarde de bois flottée, scrutant l'horizon de manière pensive comme à son habitude.

- **Hey** **jolie brune…**

\- **Clarke…** prononça doucement Lexa surprise de la voir ici alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais mentionné l'existence de ce cottage, **rentres, il commence à pleuvoir,** fit Lexa alors que d'épaisses gouttes commençaient à mouiller leur visage.

Clarke suivit Lexa dans sa maisonnette. Découvrir ce lieu l'amenait à pénétrer l'intimité de la brune, là où elle aimait se retrouver seule pour réfléchir ou noyer son chagrin. La pièce était entièrement ouverte. Un feu crépitait dans le poêle offrant aux filles un peu de chaleur alors que les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus fraîche. La lueur de la flamme des bougies ajoutait un peu plus de lumière à la pièce. Un immense lit à baldaquin en bois flotté se trouvait au fond de la pièce alors qu'une petite table trônait en son centre. Clarke avait envie de poser ses yeux de partout, chaque centimètre de la pièce respirait Lexa.

\- **Quand pars-tu ?** demanda la brune dans un souffle et le regard triste en interrompant la médecin dans son observation.

\- **Demain… J'ai dû décaler mon vol pour éviter les tempêtes à New-York… Je suis désolée…** répondit Clarke en s'avançant près de la cavalière.

 **\- Ne le soit pas, tu dois retourner à New-York… Ta famille doit te manquer et il y aussi des vies à sauver là-bas… Et c'est aussi pour ça que…** hésita Lexa la gorge serrée par l'émotion de voir son amour s'en aller, **tu es toi, Clarke Griffin la grande chirurgienne,** finit-elle par dire en essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

 **\- Peut-être qu'un jour… Je n'aurais plus rien à faire à New-York, et que toi, tu n'auras plus à sauver ta famille de la ruine…** trouva à répondre Clarke alors que la peur venait d'emporter une nouvelle fois Lexa.

 **\- J'aimerais aussi… J'espère te revoir un jour, peut-être…** souffla la brune la voix tremblante, en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de la blonde.

Le souvenir des paroles d'Anya frappa Clarke de plein fouet. Elle ne devait pas être stupide et attendre que la magnifique femme en face d'elle complètement apeurée par sa mère et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir fasse le premier pas. Clarke, s'approcha un peu plus de la brune et dans une pulsion incontrôlable, elle se saisit de sa nuque, approcha son visage du sien, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Clarke mit tout son amour, tout son espoir et son désespoir dans ce qu'elle pensait être leur dernier baiser, et se détacha à regret de la cavalière, complètement submergée par l'émotion, les mains tremblantes, pour l'observer et attendre sa réaction. Mais Clarke ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ces lèvres plus longtemps, elles étaient devenues une drogue dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer, et ce, depuis la première fois où elle y avait goûté.

Lexa semblant réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, sortit de sa paralysie et plongea son regard émeraude dans les deux océans de Clarke. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, elle pouvait enfin le vivre pleinement et savait que cette fois-ci, elle se souviendrait de toutes les sensations que lui avait procuré ce baiser, son cœur battant, la nuée de papillons s'envolant dans son ventre, cette sensation de tournis… Et pourtant, Clarke devait partir… Lexa passa une main sur la joue de la blonde et lui rendit un baiser plus passionné, entrecoupé par leur respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus haletante face à l'intensité de leur étreinte. Les mains de Clarke se firent plus désireuses et l'amenèrent à détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise de la cavalière tout en continuant à se jeter à corps perdu dans un nouveau baiser. Les fesses de Lexa heurtèrent le lit qui trônait au fond de la pièce lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle leva ses yeux émeraude pour capter le regard de la blonde et tenta de lui transmettre tout l'amour et tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue, c'est lorsqu'elle n'avait plus peur que Clarke devait s'en aller sans doute à jamais, et si elle devait partir pour ne plus jamais revenir, elle voulait l'aimer au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Les mains de Clarke finirent leur chemin sur la poitrine de Lexa, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts en se mordant la lèvre devant tant de perfection, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser envieux sur ses lèvres charnues. La brune voulait sentir le corps nu de Clarke contre le sien, partager sa chaleur, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, et la blonde lui offrit un tel privilège en retirant délicatement son pull et son soutien-gorge, permettant à Lexa de se délecter de la vision de ce corps aux courbes parfaites. L'Irlandaise ne put s'empêcher de tracer un chemin de baisers mouillés dans le sillon qui séparait ses seins, en enveloppant tout le corps de son amante de ses bras finement musclés. Elle la poussa à s'allonger sous elle pour mieux observer sa beauté, sa poitrine généreuse se soulevant au rythme de l'excitation qui la gagnait, ses yeux bleus qui lui criaient qu'elle l'aimait, cette bouche qui n'attendait que la sienne. Clarke lui sourit tendrement de son sourire angélique avant de la tirer à elle et combler l'espace qui séparait leur corps qui se consumaient peu à peu. Les caresses de Clarke électrisaient le corps de la cavalière qui se cambrait pour ressentir toute la chaleur de la blonde, alors que celle-ci venait de laisser une marque dans son cou qui voulait dire « _tu m'appartiens Lexa O'Woods_ ».

La frustration accumulée pendant ces trois longs mois les désinhibait totalement, et Clarke qui se trouvait au bord de l'explosion retira le pantalon de Lexa et sa culotte d'un même mouvement avant de faire de même avec le sien qu'elle envoya voler de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lexa gémit paisiblement contre les lèvres de l'Américaine lorsqu'elle sentit son corps totalement nu et chaud entrer en contact avec le siens, alors que Clarke caressait désormais sa langue de la sienne. Leur souffle se fit de nouveau haletant et Clarke se retira quelques instants pour laisser la brune respirer. Elle observa son visage entre ses mains et se dit que ce visage était sans doute la chose la plus précieuse du monde, et que jamais elle pourrait se résigner à abandonner une telle vision.

\- **Clarke…** murmura tout bas Lexa, interrompant la blonde dans sa contemplation avant de quémander un autre baiser qu'elle lui donna volontiers.

Clarke avait toujours été sensible à la manière dont Lexa prononçait son prénom, et l'entendre à nouveau dans sa bouche alors qu'elles étaient en train de faire l'amour l'excita davantage. Lexa sentit la cuisse ferme de Clarke entre ses jambes, et les petits mouvements initiés par la blonde contre son intimité l'embrasèrent plus que le raisonnable. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque Clarke traça à son tour un chemin mouillé le long de son abdomen jusqu'à son bas-ventre et son corps fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique lorsqu'elle sentit la blonde sourire contre son intimité, son corps seulement illuminé par la lueur des flammes des bougies. Lexa se cambrait violemment sous les caresses que Clarke initiait entre ses jambes, l'entraînant dans une abysse de plaisir de plus en plus profonde. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, et la blonde sentie une main attraper la sienne, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait fermement au drap. Elle releva la tête tout en continuant son œuvre, la vision de Lexa les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte essayant de retarder son orgasme lui firent perdre la tête, alors que l'Irlandaise sentait l'entièreté de son corps lui échapper, et que ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores. Lexa tremblait de plaisir et son corps frôlait l'explosion. La respiration saccadée de la blonde tira Lexa de ce moment qui lui faisait tant de bien. Elle aussi désirait plus que tout goûter au corps de son amante.

\- **Clarke… Attends…** Tenta-t-elle de dire en se rattrapant à la réalité.

\- **Chhhhht… Laisse-toi aller, je suis avec toi Lex'…** lui souffla la blonde d'une voix rassurante.

Lexa savait que son amante ne l'écouterait pas, perdue dans la demi-conscience que lui offrait le plaisir de toucher ce corps qu'elle avait désiré pendant des mois. Mais Lexa voulait prendre les choses en main, elle voulait que Clarke ressente le plaisir qu'elle était en train de prendre, qu'elle partage réellement cet instant, qu'elle jouisse avec elle. Elle exerça une forte pression sur l'épaule de l'Américaine, la forçant à se mettre à genoux face à elle, avant de la rejoindre dans la même position, agrippant son cou avec passion pour l'amener de nouveau à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa fougueusement. Sa main se fit langoureusement curieuse, effleurant le ventre de Clarke du bout de ses doigts fins, lui provoquant quelques frissons, avant de descendre entre ses cuisses, où elle ne résista pas à découvrir à quel point la blonde était humide.

\- **Fais-le avec moi Clarke** … lui susurra-t-elle alors que les jambes de l'Américaine commençaient à trembler.

Et Clarke s'exécuta, collant son corps chaud à celui de son amante tentant de la tenir tant bien que mal par les hanches. Lexa déposait des baisers mouillés sur sa clavicule quand son souffle le lui permettait et que son désir ne l'amenait pas à lui infliger d'agréables morsures. Leur respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante, et l'allure des battements de leur cœur prouvaient qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Lexa sentit soudainement le corps de Clarke se contracter sur ses doigts et ses ongles se planter dans son dos. Voir son amante au bord de l'orgasme provoqua le siens. Leurs gémissements se firent sans aucune retenue, elles s'offraient l'une à l'autre sans aucune peur, sans aucune gêne, comme deux amantes qui s'aimaient depuis toujours.

Clarke reposa sa tête contre la clavicule de Lexa tentant de se remettre de la douce torture qu'elle lui avait infligé, tandis que la brune caressait délicatement ses cheveux, le cœur battant à la déraison. Leur respiration se fit au fil des secondes moins saccadée, leur corps ne quémandaient que du repos, et celui de Lexa tressaillit lorsque Clarke se retira d'elle pour l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras, les jambes encore tremblantes. Mais, la brune refusa l'étreinte, surprenant Clarke dont le visage afficha une certaine confusion.

\- **Lex…** prononça tout bas la blonde terrifiée par le fait que son Irlandaise regrette leur nuit d'amour.

\- **Laisse-moi te regarder… Tu es tellement belle…** chuchota Lexa à son amante en repassant quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles de la blonde… **Comment j'ai pu te résister aussi longtemps…**

Clarke caressa le cou de la brune et attarda ses doigts sur la trace qu'elle avait laissée en se mordant la lèvre. Lexa saisit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Parce que tu es une grosse peureuse… Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai jamais seule… Que ce soit face à Bellamy, face à ta mère ou face à toi-même,** lui répondit doucement Clarke en lui saisissant délicatement le menton.

\- **Et pourtant, tu pars demain…** lui dit Lexa en lui tournant le dos pour cacher sa tristesse.

Clarke découvrit pour la première fois le dos nu de sa brune et se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre devant une telle beauté. Un immense tatouage aux traits celtiques y était dessiné. L'Américaine passa délicatement ses doigts sur l'œuvre, reproduisant chaque branche, chaque feuille, et chaque racine de l'arbre qui prenait place sur l'entièreté de la colonne de Lexa.

 **\- C'est magnifique…**

 **\- C'est le symbole du clan O'Woods, ma famille…**

 **\- Et si tu te maries à quelqu'un d'autres, tu dois de nouveau te faire tatouer ?** Questionna Clarke pour savoir si ce dessin n'appartenait qu'à la famille O'Woods, cherchant à savoir si la brune avait dû faire des ajouts suite à la demande en mariage de Bellamy

\- **Non…** soupira la brune sachant que la conversation allait se faire plus lourde.

 **\- Lex, regarde-moi…** lui demanda Clarke pour qu'elle se retourne, **promets-moi que si je reviens dans… Deux semaines… Tu seras libre comme l'air et prête à vivre ta vie, notre vie.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?** souffla la brune gênée qui ne savait pas comment elle allait répondre si rapidement à la demande de l'Américaine, **est-ce que tu peux revenir tout court ?**

\- **Lexa… Je ne pourrais jamais te partager avec quiconque… Promets-le-moi s'il te plaît...** supplia Clarke d'une voix teintée d'une certaine tristesse doutant de la réponse de son amante.

La cavalière passa d'une sensation de bien-être à celle de l'inquiétude. Comment pouvait-elle lui promettre une chose qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir réaliser aisément. Mais sa peau se souvint des caresses que Clarke lui avait procurées et la firent frissonner. Elle désirait plus que tout au monde que le corps de la blonde sur le sien ne se transforme pas qu'en un simple souvenir. Lexa voulait s'endormir chaque nuit à ses côtés, parcourir son corps de ses doigts et se réveiller chaque matin en la prenant dans ses bras. C'était sa seule certitude.

\- **Je te le promets,** répondit Lexa en scellant sa promesse d'un baiser.

\- **Bien, maintenant nous n'avons plus besoin de parler…** murmura la blonde d'une voix suave.

\- **Attends… Tu avais prévenu de revenir ?**

 **\- Mon retour dépendait entièrement de toi, de cette soirée…J'avais peur que tu regrettes notre baiser…**

 **\- Désolée pour le petit mot, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Mais… On va dire que ce soir** **j'ai réussi mon coup… Et Clarke, je ne regrette rien,** confia Lexa en souriant avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke qui se fit plus envieuse face aux caresses de la brune, attrapant de nouveau sa nuque pour lui faire l'amour une seconde fois.

* * *

 **WOOOOW c'est chaud cette double dose de Clexa ! Je vous vois soulagés en mode "ouf Bellamy n'est pas arrivé pour lui coller une balle je sais pas où" ahah**

 **Je crois que mon moment préféré est celui de la discussion avec Octavia où elle lui en met sacrément plein les dents quand même Oo**

 **Je sens aussi qu'il y en a qui ont une envie folle d'étriper une certaine personne, et cela bien plus que notre cher Bellamy ahah !**

 **Enfin bref, bonne semaine à tous ! Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera avant :)**

 **Les reviews !** **il y en a eu des looongues, mais j'adore vous répondre et avoir vos ressentis ! En tout cas coeur sur toi Marvel O'Clay**

 **Loveserieslove :** Hey merci ! :D

 **Melou28 :** C'est vrai que Lexa peut compter sur le reste de sa famille et ses amis, tu le verras tout au long des chapitres. Et pour Raven, patience, elle va arriver un peu plus tard, mais une fois là, elle sera super présente ahah (j'ai préféré installer l'histoire Clexa et toute ses problématiques avant de la faire venir)

 **PsychoPast :** Ahah ! Ravie que ce chapitre bien dégoulinant et tout mignon ait eu cet effet sur ta gueule de bois ! :p J'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plu ^^

 **TheFanfic100 :** Hey merci ! Comme tu le vois la suite s'annonce pas trop mal pour notre Clexa :D

 **EliamHL :** Salut, tout d'abord merci de t'intéresser à cette histoire :) pour la remarque sur le « temps et les chapitres de transition », je pense qu'ils étaient parfaitement nécessaires, il fallait installer cette atmosphère, laisser Clarke s'installer tranquillou, prendre le temps de connaître les habitants clés, que Clarke et Lexa se rencontrent, que la tension monte un coup entre elles… J'avais prévenu pour le « middle-slow-burning » ahah en sachant que dans certaines fanfiction il faut attendre 20 chapitres pour qu'il se passe quelque chose pour notre Clexa (ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs, j'aime les voir se faire des nœuds au cerveau :p ). Et puis en soit ça ne fait que trois mois que Clarke s'est installée à Ballydangan, et je ne voulais pas d'une relation ultra rapide entre elles en sachant que Lexa doit faire face à son mariage arrangé et qu'elle est en plein dilemme et qu'elle est surtout complètement flippée (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans plusieurs chapitre) ! Vous comprenez bien que lorsqu'on est dans sa situation, on ne saute pas sur son fantasme sur un coup de tête ;)

Enfin bref, j'espère que la réaction de la mère de Lexa (qui en réalité ne sait pas tellement de chose) vous a plu ^^

 **ninosaralier :** hey ! :D Pourtant le chapitre 8 se finit « bien » :p, pas de suspense chiant, pas de vilain Bellamy, du fluff tout doux…:D. La psychologie de Clarke et Lexa est très importante dans cette histoire, surtout celle de Lexa (bon à part le mariage arrangé, je pense que beaucoup de personne peuvent s'identifier à elle et certaines de ses peurs), quant à Clarke, elle subit un peu mais avec force, c'est un pilier qui ne s'effondre jamais :). En tout cas je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur parce que oui c'est ma première FF :D (I'm a newborn FF writer...) je n'ai jamais rien écrit de ce style et de cette envergure (seulement des dossiers pour la fac et une petite histoire que je n'ai jamais osé publier ou même faire lire en mode Elyza Lex ahah :X), alors sur un coup de tête et le cœur battant je me suis lancée avec celle-ci :D en tout cas ravie que ça te plaise ! Et merci à toi :)

 **Guest :** Je suis contente que la surprise t'aies plu ! Parce que j'ai mis tout mon cœur à écrire ce passage :p, décrire correctement le paysage, trouver un truc original mais qui ressemble à Lexa, décrire leur sentiment et leur psychologie à ce moment là. Et enfin le Clexa ! :p

 **Angelye :** Merci de passer un peu de temps dans l'univers de Galway Girl :D Bon Bellamy est un trouble fête c'est sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas je lui réserve un sort pas trop mal (en tout cas je suis sûre que tu le traite de bel enf**ré vu ce qu'il fait dans ce chapitre) :p

 **Djuly :** Trop cool que tu écoutes la musique pendant les chapitres ! :D J'essaye de faire un mélange entre musiques traditionnelles, groupes irlandais plus actuels et des autres trucs d'un tout autre genre ^^ il y aura même du rock des années 80 à un moment (pas plus de spoiler ahah), en tout cas j'espère que ça te plait, et la playlist est publiée il me semble (Playlist spotify : Galway Girl FF et le nom de l'utilisateur est flowerskepa). A la semaine prochaine !

 **MagRd :** oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est les vacances et je suis en pleine semaine d'écriture, je ne me couche pas très tôt du coup :p Siobhan est juste insupportable, une vraie sorcière et t'as pas fini de la détester, et il y aura d'autre moment « Lexa-pompette » ^^ j'avoue qu'en y réfléchissant, ils sont quand même drôlement porté sur la boisson… Hé hé t'as vu ce chapitre publié vachement plus tôt ?! :p bah ouais... comme je l'ai dit j'avance bien donc… Aller à la semaine pro ou peut être avant si j'arrive à avancer le chapitre 21 ^^ !:D

 **Ewilan lo :** C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois il y a quelqu'un qui se ramène pour les déranger ! C'est d'un louuuurd :p J'espère que ce chapitre t'as apporté ce que tu attendais quant à la tournure des choses « je pars-je pars pas- je reviens – je reviens pas » sacrée indécise la miss Griffin…

 **Clexa9223 :** Ouais Siobhan elle est vraiment pas cool, et le père O'Woods c'est un vrai nounours… quoi que… enfin tu verras ! ^^ En espérant que tu continues de lire:)

 **Marvel O'Clay :** Un petit nom irlandais :) En tout cas sache que ta review m'a extrêmement touché… Genre beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu puisse t'évader en terres gaéliques juste en lisant un récit :) c'est vraiment important pour moi de vous transmettre toute l'atmosphère de ce petit village irlandais pour que vous vous imaginiez au mieux chacune des scènes comme dans un film… Et je crois que moi aussi j'aimerai bien faire un petit tour à Ballydangan et croiser Clarke sur le chemin menant au haras de Lexa O'Woods, boire un thé avec Carman, et aller à la pêche avec Lincoln ^^ En tout cas, Ballydangan c'est un peu le mélange de ce qui se fait de mieux en Irlande :) et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour toi aussi tu entameras le voyage et que tu retrouveras un peu de ce village dans chaque coin de la côte Irlandaise:) Encore merci pour ta review touchante, et à la prochaine :)


	10. Both sides of the ocean

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Alors là vous vous dites que j'ai craqué à poster un nouveau chapitre bla-bla-bla, bon ok c'est vrai. Mais c'est pour mieux remettre en place un certain rythme de publication: le lundi (ouais, faut que je ralentisse un peu... espérons que je m'y tienne et que je ne faiblisse pas :p). En plus de ça j'aimerais prendre le temps nécessaire pour finir correctement cette histoire (d'ailleurs j'hésite beaucoup entre 3 fins, mais on en parlera plus tard, on a encore pas mal de chapitre avant le dénouement de cette histoire), et puis j'aimerais aussi me consacrer au début de l'écriture d'une OS ou carrément d'une nouvelle fanfic' à voir, j'ai quelques idées... Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie**

 **Bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu moins long ^^**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

(vous avez trouvé la playlist d'ailleurs ?)

 **The Corrs – Make you mine.** Clarke.

 **Niall Horan - This Town.** Lexa.

 **The Pogues - Fairy Tales of New-York.** Clarke & Raven.

 **The O'Neill Brother Group – Just my imagination.** Clarke et Abby.

 **Alisa Jones, Mark Howard, John Mock – The first Noël.** Le cadeau de Lexa.

* * *

Clarke avait passé le reste de la nuit à observer le corps de Lexa, passant ses doigts de temps à autre sur le visage de sa brune endormie. Le jour allait bientôt se lever et les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient le corps de la cavalière. Clarke trouvait Lexa encore plus sublime ce matin, lorsque son corps ne s'habillait que des rayons du soleil. La blonde savait qu'il était bientôt l'heure et l'idée de quitter son amante lui serrait le cœur. Deux semaines, ce n'était rien, elle l'avait bien attendu pendant trois mois, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Et puis Lexa lui avait promis que lorsqu'elle reviendrait, elle serait là, prête à vivre sa vie. Elle observa d'un air attendri une dernière fois sa brune qui dormait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, tentant de dégager son bras sans la réveiller. L'Irlandaise grogna légèrement en sentant le corps chaud de la blonde quitter son étreinte. Clarke sourit à cette vision et son cœur fut prit d'un mélange de plaisir et de tristesse. Elle se résolut à ne pas la réveiller pensant qu'elle avait besoin de repos. L'Américaine quitta le lit en silence et s'habilla rapidement, Octavia n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher pour l'emmener à l'aéroport .

\- **A dans deux semaines belle Irlandaise…** murmura Clarke à l'oreille de sa brune avant de la quitter sans que celle-ci ne se réveille.

La blonde posa une dernière fois les yeux sur sa belle endormie, son magnifique corps légèrement recouvert du fin drap qui avait été le témoin de leur nuit. Clarke referma doucement la porte du cottage et quitta Lexa à regret, songeant encore à la douce nuit qu'elles avaient passée.

* * *

Octavia avait décidé de garer la voiture et d'accompagner la blonde jusqu'au terminal où elle devait attendre son vol. La jeune Blake remarqua que Clarke était songeuse, et à la vue de son fin sourire, la blonde avait l'air de s'abandonner à une rêverie plaisante. Elle pensa que l'Américaine s'était bien adaptée à sa nouvelle vie irlandaise : celle qu'elle avait accueillie avec un trench au prix exorbitant et ses hauts talons, portait aujourd'hui des bottes de cavalière et la doudoune sans manche de Lexa. Elle surprit la blonde à humer de temps à autre le col de la veste en fermant les yeux, et elle s'amusa de la voir bâiller sans relâche en attendant que le comptoir d'enregistrement ouvre.

\- **Longue nuit ?** la taquina Octavia dont la remarque fit rougir la blonde.

\- **On va dire que** j' **ai beaucoup réfléchi…**

 **\- A la date de ton retour parmi nous, ou sur la manière la plus appropriée de cacher cet affreux suçon que tu as dans le cou ?** rit légèrement la jeune brune faisant rougir Clarke de nouveau.

\- **Je… Tu…** balbutia la blonde gênée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

 **\- Ne dis rien, je suis contente qu'elle ait enfin ouvert les yeux et vous nous offriez une super love story. Votre « suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis » commençait à devenir lassant…**

 **\- L'embarquement pour le vol en direction de Chicago est imminent, merci de vous rendre aux portes,** annonça une voix automatique qui résonna dans l'aéroport.

Octavia s'interrompit et sourit tendrement à Clarke, il était temps de faire ses au revoir plutôt que ses adieux.

\- **Je présume que ce n'est donc pas la dernière que je te vois Docteur Griffin,** repris Octavia avant de laisser la blonde se diriger à la porte d'embarquement.

\- **On se revoit dans deux semaines O'…** lui souffla la blonde avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- **C'est pour elle que tu reviens,** affirma la jeune Blake alors que sa phrase sonnait comme une question aux oreilles de Clarke.

 **\- Oui, et elle sera la seule à faire en sorte que je reste à jamais, prends soin d'elle O', ne laisse pas son cœur m'échapper !** lui lança la blonde en desserrant son étreinte avant de se diriger à reculons au comptoir, imprimant une dernière fois dans ses pensées le sourire communicatif d'Octavia.

\- **Compte sur moi !**

La blonde disparue derrière les portiques de sécurité de l'aéroport, quittant à regret l'Irlande, la jeune Blake qui était devenue son amie, toutes ces personnes et ces choses qu'elle avait appris à aimer, et surtout, Lexa, son nouvel amour. Elle se réjouissait à l'idée de retrouver sa mère et ses proches, mais son cœur était plein de tristesse. Quitter sa brune pour deux semaines alors qu'elle venait enfin de lui prouver ce qu'elle ressentait allait se révéler plus dur qu'elle ne le pensait. Clarke s'assit à la place indiquée sur son billet et s'étonna de reconnaître la petite dame avec qui elle avait voyagé lorsqu'elle avait quitté Chicago.

\- **Décidément, vous êtes de tous mes voyages…** lui sourit Clarke.

\- **Oh ! Vous repartez déjà ?**

 **\- Je rentre seulement pour passer les fêtes avec mes proches, j'ai déjà mes billets pour dans deux semaines.**

 **\- Ah ! Vous voyez sweetie ! L'Irlande a eu un effet bénéfique, avez-vous trouvé ce qu'il manquait à votre cœur ?**

 **\- Je crois que oui…** confia Clarke en souriant alors que l'avion décollait la faisant quitter ces quarante nuances de vert qui la faisait tant penser aux yeux émeraude de sa sublime brune.

* * *

Lexa toujours endormie grogna lorsque son bras ne trouva que des draps frais et froissés à ses côtés. La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux et sa nudité lui rappela que la nuit qu'elle venait de vivre n'était pas un rêve. Elle en voulait à Clarke de ne pas l'avoir réveillé pour qu'elle puisse l'amener à l'aéroport et l'embrasser une dernière fois avant son départ. Pourtant son cœur n'était pas peiné, elle savait que la médecin reviendrait dans deux semaines, pour elle. Lexa sourit et se mordit la lèvre lorsque son corps frissonna alors qu'elle se remémorait chaque baiser que Clarke avait déposé sur sa peau. La cavalière rêvait de posséder le corps de l'Américaine une nouvelle fois. Deux petites semaines… Pensa-t-elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie. Et puis elle avait remarqué que Clarke passait sa vie sur les réseaux sociaux, partageant chaque moment de son voyage irlandais avec ses amis, Lexa se rassura en pensant qu'elles pourraient communiquer facilement. Elle se résolut enfin à se lever et se dirigea vers la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, un bout de papier y avait attiré son attention. Elle sourit en repensant au premier mot qu'elle avait laissé à Clarke, cette première fois où elle l'avait embrassé et passé la nuit à ses côtés. Curieuse, elle déplia rapidement le petit bout de papier et rit légèrement en observant l'écriture de l'Américaine. Lexa pensa que ce que l'on racontait sur les talents de dactylographe des médecins n'était pas une légende, et la lecture se transforma vite en décryptage.

« _Troubler le repos d'une si belle irlandaise aurait été un affront que jamais je n'aurais pu me permettre... J'aurais bien déposé quelques baisers sur ses lèvres, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais m'en aller si le faisais. Et puis... Que sont deux semaines lorsque l'on a attendu plusieurs mois. Attends-moi, je reviens vite._

 _Clarke._

 _Ps : Par pitié, prends une photo de toi au réveil, tu es tellement sublime. »._

Lexa sourit et retourna se coucher avec le bout de papier qu'elle relut plusieurs fois. Clarke écrivait bien, et elle se demanda comment avait-elle pu douter de cela. La blonde avait le style d'une vrai auteur romantique.

Comme le lui avait demandé son amante, elle saisit son téléphone et couvrit son corps sensuellement du drap blanc froissé. Lexa hésita, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec quiconque. Puis, elle pensa qu'elle aussi aimerait recevoir ce genre de message de la part de l'Américaine et décida de s'exécuter pour faire plaisir à la blonde, ne cadrant que quelques bouts de peau dénudée et ses lèvres. Satisfaite, elle espérait que Clarke lui répondrait après son atterrissage peu importe le décalage horaire.

Un poing tambourinant sur la porte se fit soudainement entendre. Elle se leva rapidement pour s'habiller à toute vitesse, car tous avaient pour habitude de seulement s'annoncer et entrer sans y avoir été invité. Le seul problème était qu'aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait nue et ses vêtements jonchaient chaque recoin de la pièce. Et comme elle s'y attendait, elle avait à peine eu le temps d'enfiler un haut et une culotte qu'une tornade brune pénétra dans le cottage sans y avoir été invitée.

\- **C'est une maladie d'entrer ici sans que je vous ouvre ?!** râla Lexa désemparée par l'attitude de son amie.

 **\- Je t'apprendrais à te servir d'un verrou pour que ça ne se reproduise plus,** soupira Octavia en déposant un thermos de thé sur la table avant d'aller chercher deux tasses dans les petits placards du buffet.

 **\- O' ! Je suis même pas habillée !** s'exclama la cavalière en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en place et en cherchant ses vêtements à travers la pièce sous le regard amusé de la jeune Blake.

\- **Te tracasse pas Lexa, je t'ai déjà vu à poil,** répondit Octavia la bouche pleine de scones, **et puis je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai amené ton Docteur à l'aéroport, alors je sais ce qui s'est passé vu les traces qu'elle avait dans le cou ! T'es un vampire O'Woods !** reprit la brune aux yeux bleus après avoir avalé sa bouchée… **Hé mais toi aussi ! Oh mon dieu, sacrée nuit !**

Lexa stoppa soudainement ses gestes et couru jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain pour observer les empreintes que Clarke avait laissées sur sa peau.

\- **Hé merde…** soupira-t-elle en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle cacherait tout ça à sa mère.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai commandé un fond teint ultra couvrant, une tuerie !** jura Octavia depuis la cuisine alors qu'elle avait parfaitement deviné à quoi pouvait bien penser son amie.

Lexa posa ses mains sur le lavabo de terre de cuite et se jeta un regard. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ce reflet d'une jeune femme, aux lèvres encore gonflée par les baisers qu'elle avait donné, à la chevelure décoiffée par la tournure qu'avait prise cette nuit et au regard apaisé d'un vert flamboyant. Elle allait bien, mieux que jamais.

Lexa sourit en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la marque qui jonchait son cou comme pour apprendre à l'aimer. La cavalière soupira en repensant à cette nuit et une douce chaleur gagna son bas-ventre. Lexa secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées peu innocentes et retourna dans la pièce principale. Elle s'assit désabusée en face d'Octavia ne prenant même pas le temps d'enfiler un pantalon. Elle attrapa la tasse de thé que la Blake lui avait servi alors que celle-ci la regardait avec insistance un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Alooooooooors !** trépigna Octavia qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre tandis que Lexa lui offrait un petit sourire satisfait la faisant bouillir d'impatience.

\- **Tu es insupportable…** rit la cavalière avant de boire une gorgée de son thé alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues en repensant à la fabuleuse nuit que Clarke Griffin lui avait fait passer.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas dormi du voyage songeant à celle qu'elle avait quittée. Elle sentait déjà un vide immense dans son cœur. Cette sensation lui faisait comprendre que vivre loin de sa brune serait impossible. Le froid des longs couloirs de l'aéroport de Chicago la saisit immédiatement à sa descente de l'avion. Ici, tout était plus grand, plus stressant, plus bruyant, plus peuplé. Clarke regrettait la quiétude de l'île émeraude qu'elle pouvait même retrouver dans ses plus grandes villes, et la vie qu'elle avait laissée aux États-Unis lui sembla soudainement moins attirante.

\- **Clarke !** héla une hispanique vêtu d'un blouson de cuir rouge.

\- **Hey Rae !** la salua joyeusement la blond en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- **Wow ! Griffin cache-moi ce que tu as dans le cou ! Épargnes à cet aéroport le déballage de ta vie sexuelle mouvementée, remets ton écharpe !** s'exclama la petite brune à la vue des marques que Lexa lui avait laissées dans le cou.

\- **Oh… Désolée… Je…** balbutia-t-elle alors que ses joues s'étaient immédiatement teintées de rouge à la remarque de la brune, **ma mère n'est pas là ?** demanda-t-elle pour échapper à l'œil inquisiteur de l'hispanique.

\- **Elle a eu une urgence à l'hôpital et elle m'a chargé de venir te chercher, mais ne changes pas de sujet, Clarke ! Je ne savais pas que les Irlandaises étaient cannibales,** rit Raven en tentant d'apercevoir les traces dans le cou de la blonde.

 **\- Rae !**

\- J **e vois que les choses ont finalement bien tourné pour toi !** taquina la brune en riant.

\- **Tu es impossible, allez ramène-moi à la maison !**

La blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle allait subir un interrogatoire poussé de la part de son amie qui avait prévu de passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ce moment allait arriver plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Les deux américaines regagnèrent la voiture dans le froid glacial de Chicago. La douceur de l'Irlande avait bien disparu, l'hiver était ici rude et un fin manteau de neige recouvraient les places de parking. La blonde pris place dans la petite Ford de l'hispanique et alluma son téléphone. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsque le nom de sa belle Irlandaise apparu sur l'écran. Elle ouvrit le message et rougit instantanément sous les yeux curieux de son amie qui s'était penchée sur son épaule espérant glaner quelques informations. Raven siffla à la vue de la photo qui ne dévoilait quasiment rien du visage de la O'Woods.

\- **Et bien ! C'est sexy tout ça !** s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- **Raven ! Est-ce que ma vie privée peut le rester un temps soit peu !** se plaignit Clarke.

\- **Allez ! Montre-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être prude !**

 **\- Non !**

\- **Et puis tu sais que ta vie ne sera jamais vraiment privée avec moi Griffin… On a trente minutes à tuer ! Raconte-moi tout !** lança joyeusement la brunette en démarrant la voiture.

Clarke et Raven avaient quitté l'aéroport de Chicago pour se diriger vers sa banlieue. Les quarante nuances de vert avaient laissé place à un paysage bétonné de toute part, morne et froid. La côte était loin, l'air n'était plus marin, mais pollué et les landes émeraude ne se jetaient plus dans l'océan. Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer à ce constat, plus rien ne lui rappelait le regard profond de son Irlandaise hormis les souvenirs de son visage qu'elle avait pris le soin de détailler avant de partir. Les Américaines arrivèrent devant la maison d'enfance de la blonde. La voiture d'Abby y était garée, elle était arrivée entre-temps. Clarke poussa la porte d'entrée, les effluves des feux de tourbe étaient elles aussi loin, mais l'odeur du chez soi la réconforta. A l'entente de la porte qui venait de claquer, du bruit des roulettes d'une valise que l'on traîne et une discussion animée, Abby comprit que sa fille était enfin rentrée. Elle quitta la cuisine et se posta en se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte observant Clarke en grande discussion avec Raven.

\- **Ton écharpe, garde là…** avertit l'hispanique alors qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Abby qui les observait.

Clarke releva la tête avec incompréhension et un coup d'œil de Raven dans son dos lui fit comprendre que sa mère avait peut-être suivi leur conversation. La blonde se tourna et s'élança d'un pas rapide en direction d'Abby pour la prendre dans ses bras qui l'enlaça avec force.

\- **Tu m'as tellement manqué mon bébé !** souffla Abby les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serrée.

\- **Maman…** soupira Clarke amusée par le nom que venait de lui donner sa mère.

\- **Tu as maigri, je le sens ! Clarke… Tu ne te nourris pas là-bas ?**

 **\- Tu exagères Maman, je mange juste plus sainement…** expliqua Clarke alors que sa mère resserrait son étreinte.

\- **Ah ça c'est l'amour Abby !** lança Raven ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Clarke.

\- **L'amour ?** interrogea la quinquagénaire.

\- **L'amour de l'Irlande Maman…** rattrapa Clarke.

La blonde ne voulait pas brusquer sa mère avec la nouvelle. Elles avaient perdu Jake il y avait tout juste quatre mois et la médecin pensait que trouver l'amour quelques semaines après le décès de son père pouvait apparaître comme irrespectueux. Elle avait souvent réfléchi au fait que c'était peut-être la tristesse et le fait de se retrouver seule qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Lexa. Mais elle avait compris que son amour pour la brune avait un tout autre goût que celui du désespoir. Elle se rappelait souvent de la première fois où elle avait vu Lexa et qu'elle était instantanément tombée sous le charme de la belle Irlandaise. Ce n'était définitivement pas le chagrin qui l'avait fait succomber, et au fond, elle savait que son père, de là où il se trouvait avait fait en sorte de mettre Lexa sur sa route. Mais Clarke savait aussi que ce nouvel amour poussait son cœur vers l'Irlande et que son séjour aux États-Unis ne serait que bref. La blonde se sentait désormais tiraillée et coupable d'abandonner sa mère dans deux semaines.

Le repas se déroula calmement et Clarke retrouva les saveurs grasses et chimiques de la nourriture américaine, oubliés les petits plats de Madame Molly et le chowder d'Indra. Fatiguée de son voyage, elle décida d'aller se coucher tôt et se rendit dans sa chambre qu'elle avait laissée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune adulte. La blonde se déshabilla et s'allongea dans son lit. Il était à peu près dix-huit heures en Irlande, Lexa devait avoir fini sa journée de cours et s'occuper de ses chevaux, Doug devait traîner dans ses pattes, Octavia devait être en train de fermer la boutique et Lincoln rentrer de l'océan, Madame O'Woods et Molly devaient se trouver au pub demandant à Indra de leur servir un thé, Anya devait bercer Erlina... Toutes ces images firent surface dans les songes de l'Américaine et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'Irlande où elle avait pris ses marques lui manquait et elle avait l'impression d'avoir quitté sa seconde maison. Anya n'avait d'ailleurs fait que le lui répéter. « _Tu es chez toi ici aussi Clarke_ », lui avait dit la jeune maman. Poussée par la nostalgie et l'envie de revoir ces visages Clarke attrapa son téléphone et se connecta sur les réseaux sociaux pour enregistrer le visage de ses nouveaux amis. Elle rit lorsqu'elle vit des photos de soirée où ils avaient l'air très éméchés, des parties de pêche et des tontes de moutons qui tournent mal… La blonde caressa l'écran de son téléphone lorsque s'afficha un cliché de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées. La brune aux yeux verts se tenait fièrement à côté de son cheval affichant un sourire radieux alors que la bête était montée par Octavia qui riait aux éclats.

 **De Dr Clarke.**

Finalement je crois que je me suis sous-estimée… Je suis en train de regarder des photos de vous tous, et je me dis que deux semaines sans te voir vont être une vraie torture…

A la vue du nom de sa correspondante, Clarke sourit, il fallait absolument qu'elle renomme la brune sur son téléphone.

 **De the sexiest Irish in da world.**

J'ai cru que tu m'avais déjà oublié ! Tu me manques Clarke… Tu n'aurais jamais dû me permettre de goûter à ta peau…

 **De Dr Clarke.**

Comment pourrais-je oublier une femme si magnifique ? Mon arrivée a été un peu mouvementée… Je t'expliquerai en rentrant, merci pour la photo en tout cas, même si mon corps s'en souvient encore elle me permettra de me rappeler dans quel état je t'ai laissé… écrivit Clarke en se mordant la lèvre des fourmillements gagnant son bas-ventre.

\- **Je te dérange ?** murmura sa mère qui l'observait d'un regard attendrit depuis quelques minutes, **je peux ?** demanda-t-elle avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de se glisser sous la couette près de sa fille.

Clarke acquiesça et déposa son téléphone sur la petite table de chevet qui se tenait près de son lit. Elle se tourna et s'allongea de nouveau pour faire face à sa mère. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille et prenait goût à retrouver les gestes tendres de sa maman qui lui caressait le visage, lui remettant de temps à autres quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles.

\- **Ce voyage t'a fait du bien…**

 **\- Le plus grand bien…** confirma Clarke en souriant.

\- **Je le vois, tu as l'air bien plus apaisée qu'à ton départ… Mais tu devrais prendre encore un peu de temps avant de retourner à l'hôpital…** conseilla Abby.

\- **A vrai dire, je vais être obligé d'en reprendre, puisque… Je repars dans deux semaines,** hésita Clarke tout en scrutant la réaction de sa mère.

\- **ça sonne comme un problème, pourquoi repartir à New-York te semble si problématique ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas reprendre mon poste maintenant… Je leur ai dit et il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient pour l'instant. Je repars en Irlande maman…**

 **\- En Irlande ?**

 **\- Il y a… Il y a quelqu'un…**

 **\- Quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Elle s'appelle Lexa,** avoua Clarke toujours aussi hésitante sous les yeux confus de sa mère.

\- **Lexa ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé au téléphone…**

 **\- Je n'osais pas…**

 **-Pourquoi ?** l'interrogea Abby ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa fille avait gardé cette relation secrète.

 **\- On venait de perdre papa, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais immédiatement passée à autre chose…**

 **\- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans ton caractère de reporter ta tristesse sur « autre chose »… Et je sais que tu penses à lui chaque jour… Il nous manque à tous Clarke, mais je suis contente qu'il t'ait demandé de partir là-bas pour apaiser ta peine. Tu vois, même parti, il prend encore soin de toi,** sourit Abby alors que Clarke se réfugia dans ses bras… **En tout cas, c'est que ça doit être sérieux avec cette Lexa pour que tu abandonnes ta pauvre mère une nouvelle fois ?** sourit Abby en tentant de ne pas faire culpabiliser sa fille.

\- **C'est surtout compliqué…** soupira Clarke en quittant l'étreinte de sa mère pour regarder le plafond.

\- **Tu es partie pour soulager ton cœur et pourtant quand je parle d'elle… Je connais ce regard, tu m'as l'air tourmentée ma chérie…**

 **\- C'est parce que je suis loin d'elle, un océan nous sépare et que, c'est plus que compliqué en fait quand on y pense…** sourit tristement la blonde.

 **\- Dis tout à ta maman, je suis là pour ça, tu sais,** répondit Abby en attrapant délicatement le menton de sa fille.

\- **Elle doit se marier,** avoua amèrement Clarke.

 **\- Se marier ?** interrogea Abby encore plus confuse.

 **\- Ouaip… Avec un habitant du village pour sauver la ferme de ses parents, parce qu'il a promis d'y investir s'il lui donne ladite ferme qui restera quand même dans le giron familial blablabla, une sorte de viager si tu préfères… C'est complètement tordu.**

 **\- En effet… Et elle l'aime aussi ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est ça le pire… Elle le déteste.**

 **\- Et toi que viens-tu faire là-dedans ?**

 **\- Moi… Je suis tombée follement amoureuse d'elle à la seconde où je l'ai vu, à mon grand désespoir…**

 **\- Clarke… Je ne veux pas te blesser ou anéantir tes espoirs, mais… Ton histoire me semble compromise…** lui dit doucement Abby.

 **\- Elle a promis qu'elle serait libre à mon retour, qu'on pourrait être ensemble.**

 **\- Ensemble, pour combien de temps ?**

 **\- Pour toujours ! J'espère…** confia la blonde du bout des lèvres.

 **\- Je vois… Tu t'installerais définitivement en Irlande pour elle ?**

 **\- Maman… Oui, je pense…** souffla Clarke qui pensait déjà à ce que pourrait être sa vie loin de l'Amérique.

 **\- Tout ça va peut-être un peu vite, mais je vois que ce n'est pas qu'un simple béguin…** constata Abby en souriant.

 **\- Non… Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi… Amoureuse… Enfin c'est plus que ça même… La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu cette sensation de bien-être qui m'a envahi, je me suis sentie soudainement entière… Je… J'ai…** balbutia Clarke qui cherchait les mots les plus justes pour décrire ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Lexa.

 **\- Eu le coup de foudre ?**

 **\- Je crois oui que c'est ça, comme si mon âme était liée à la sienne et que l'on était faite pour se rencontrer, tout est si facile avec elle hormis cette histoire avec Bellamy et sa mère…**

 **\- Tu as une photo pour que je mette un visage sur ce doux prénom ?**

 **\- Euuuuuh non,** répondit trop rapidement Clarke en songeant à la dernière photo que la brune lui avait envoyé, **enfin si, tiens voilà,** montra-t-elle en utilisant l'avant-dernière photo sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée avant que sa mère entre dans sa chambre.

\- **Ah oui… Je comprends,** sourit Abby en observant le cliché qui mettait en scène la magnifique brune aux yeux verts et son amie, **ce regard… C'est…**

 **\- Ce qui m'a perdu, oui…** rit légèrement Clarke en se rendant compte qu'elle agissait comme une adolescente.

\- **Clarke… Je ne peux t'empêcher d'y retourner, mais fais attention à ton cœur… De toute manière, je suis capable de monter dans le premier avion pour lui botter les fesses à ton Irlandaise…** grommela la mère de la blonde.

 **\- Il faudrait que tu viennes un jour…**

 **\- A t'entendre parler, tu es déjà installée…**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi, quitter tout ça, cette pollution, ces immeubles gris, ton travail ultra stressant, retourner sur les traces de Papa, de votre rencontre ça peut être une bonne thérapie…** conseilla Clarke.

 **\- Un jour peut-être…**

Abby déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle pensa que sa petite tête blonde avait quitté l'Amérique pour s'apaiser, mais qu'un nouveau tourment était en train de pointer le bout de son nez. Et ce tourment prenait l'allure d'une magnifique Irlandaise au regard magnétique. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, sa fille avait toujours aimé les belles femmes, mais cette fois-ci, Lexa la plongeait dans un état différent, le même qu'elle avait connu lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jake. Elle savait que le chemin avait été difficile pour sa fille, s'accepter avait été une dure épreuve dans laquelle elle lui avait apporté un soutien sans faille ne se préoccupant que de son bonheur. En revanche, le regard des autres l'avait profondément marqué dans sa jeunesse, et malgré cela elle était devenu une femme forte qui s'assumait. Mais l'Irlande était un autre pays, où certaines mœurs n'étaient encore que peu acceptées, et elle savait que sa fille risquait de revenir un jour avec le cœur en mille morceaux.

La banlieue de Chicago s'était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc et Noël était rapidement arrivé. Abby avait pu voir à quel point sa fille avait changé. L'Irlande l'avait apaisé, mais elle la trouvait pensive, lointaine, ne s'intéressant que peu aux conversations et laissant divaguer son esprit vers l'île émeraude, là où la plus belle des cavalières aux yeux couleur forêt l'attendait. Abby pensa que sa fille avait laissé une part d'elle là-bas et qu'elle ne pourrait l'empêcher d'y retourner même si l'idée de voir repartir Clarke lui fendait le cœur. Raven, celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa fille et Clarke comme une sœur était bien là avec elle presque tous les jours, mais en partant, sa petite blonde avait elle aussi emportée une partie de son cœur. Elle sourit en pensant aux deux filles qui avaient grandi si vite, elle les revoyait enfants, puis adolescentes, jamais loin l'une de l'autre. L'odeur des pancakes qu'elle était en train de préparer avait d'ailleurs dû réveiller les deux ventres sur pattes. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers de bois et Abby aperçut les deux jeunes femmes.

\- **Allez Clarke ! C'est Noël ! Décolle tes yeux ! Tu pourras dormir après !** lui lança Raven en la tirant dans les escaliers alors que Clarke se frottait les yeux.

 **\- Naaaaaan… Je suis fatiguée…** grogna la blonde.

\- **Hé tu sens cette odeur ?** lui demanda l'hispanique en emplissant ses narines d'une odeur qu'elles connaissaient bien toutes les deux.

\- **Humm,** grogna une nouvelle fois Clarke encore trop endormie pour reconnaître les effluves qui s'échappaient de la cuisine.

\- **Cette odeur de cannelle et de… Pancakes de Noël de Mama Griffin...** chuchota Raven avec envie en sachant pertinemment que les yeux de Clarke allaient s'ouvrir instantanément à cette annonce.

\- **Toi, tu sais comment me tirer du lit…** rit Clarke en se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers tout à fait réveiller.

\- **Stooooop !** les arrêta Abby alors que la blonde et la brune se jetaient sur l'assiette de pancakes, **les cadeaux avant toute chose !**

\- **Ta mère a raison, les cadeaux arrivent en tête des priorités le jour de Noël, tu te goinfreras après,** ajouta Raven qui se dirigea vers le sapin avant de se jeter sur ses paquets, un bout de pancake dans les mains.

\- **Clarke, j'ai reçu un colis il y a quelques jours en provenance d'Irlande, je me suis doutée que c'était une surprise, je pense qu'il est pour toi,** dit Abby en tendant un gros paquet à sa fille.

\- **Mon dieu… J'espère que ta belle irlandaise ne t'a pas offert des trucs co…**

 **\- Raven ! C'est Noël ! Et puis ça pourrait venir de n'importe qui…**

 **\- Ouvre-le ma chérie !** s'impatienta sa mère.

Clarke déballa le paquet avec soin, le cœur battant, Lexa ne lui avait pas mentionné le fait qu'elle lui avait envoyé un colis lors de leur coup de téléphone quotidien. Elle espérait tant que le cadeau vienne de sa brune, et elle pensa que quelques vêtements marqués de son odeur seraient son plus beau cadeau de Noël.

\- **Wooow ! Il sent le bouc ce pull !** fit Raven en se pinçant le nez après que Clarke ait sorti le vêtement du colis.

\- **Tu n'as jamais vu de bouc Raven, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça sent…** soupira la blonde.

\- **Ouais, mais j'imagine que ça peut sentir ça !**

 **\- Alors c'est Lexa qui te l'a offert ?** demanda Abby en passant derrière Clarke pour lire avec elle la note que la brune lui avait laissé.

« _Toute Irlandaise se doit d'avoir son pull tricoté par une Ancienne avec la laine des moutons du berger du village. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais joyeux Noël mon Américaine, reviens-moi vite... Lexa.»._

 _-_ **Oui c'est bien elle,** sourit Clarke, **enfin… Il a été tricoté par Carman avec la laine des moutons des Fitzpatrick,** présuma la blonde songeuse.

\- **On dirait que Ballydangan semble t'avoir adopté ma chérie,** remarqua Abby en touchant le précieux pull de ses longs doigts.

\- **Ahah ! Trop mignon !** lança Raven qui venait de lire la note de la cavalière, **je suis sûre qu'elle est en train de t'imaginer seulement vêtue de ce pull !**

 **\- Rae !** s'exclama une nouvelle fois Clarke qui ne savait plus comment gérer les réflexions de la brune.

\- **En tout cas, il est magnifique, regarde ce travail, il y a même un arbre…**

 **\- Un arbre ?** interrogea Clarke avant de retourner le pull que sa mère lui tendait, **c'est le symbole du clan de sa famille…** expliqua la blonde quelque peu émue.

\- **Fais gaffe Griff' ça sonne comme une demande en mariage tout ça…** lança Raven sans mesurer ses propos ce qui lui valu le regard noir d'Abby, **hum désolée… Au fait ! Tu vas pouvoir me la présenter en vrai, vu que tu gardes tous les détails sur elle complètement secrets, je n'ai même pas pu la trouver sur les réseaux sociaux parce que tu n'es pas amie avec elle, c'est fou ça !** se reprit l'hispanique sentant qu'elle venait de jeter un énorme froid, **j'ai pris des vacances et un billet pour dans un mois et demi pour partir à la découverte de l'Irlande et de la fameuse Lexa !**

 **\- Toi en Irlande ?** s'amusa Abby en relevant un sourcil.

\- **Tu doutes de mes capacités de survie ?**

 **\- « Survie », tout de suite les grands mots…** soupira Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel, pensant que son amie exagérait.

\- **De ce que m'a dit ta mère, Ballydindanjesaispasquoi est juste perdu au milieu de nulle part, peu de réseau, pas de grands magasins, des routes d'un autre âge ! Ça va être une réelle aventure pour moi !**

 **\- Mais le calme qui y règne et la vue sur l'océan valent bien tout l'or du monde…** défendit Clarke.

\- **Oh et puis il y aura bien quelques personnes sympas et quelques bières à partager ! Hein Clarke ?** demanda l'hispanique tentant de se rassurer après avoir pris en compte ce que venait de lui annoncer la mère de la blonde.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne s'ennuie jamais à Ballydangan…** répondit Clarke songeuse en repensant aux mots d'Octavia.

Lexa se tenait avachie dans le fauteuil de cuir près de la cheminée de la maison familiale. La brune guettait sans cesse le moindre signe de Clarke, un message, un appel, une photo lui réchaufferait le cœur, et cela même si l'Américaine l'appelait tous les jours. Elle avait l'impression que les vacances de la blonde la plongeaient dans une attente sans fin. Chaque matin, Lexa se réveillait le cœur serré de ne pas trouver la médecin à ses côtés. Ses réveils autrefois dynamiques étaient plus lents, plus mornes depuis que celle qui illuminait sa vie avait regagné sa mère patrie. Octavia avait bien tout fait pour lui changer les idées, mais tout lui rappelait Clarke, le pub, ses cours d'équitation, son cottage, ses draps qui avaient gardé son odeur, la couleur de l'océan qui longeait la côte de Ballydangan… Lexa se sentait comme Esus, la dieu qui avait vu partir son amour pour guider ses ancêtres Irlandais jusqu'à la terre promise, la tristesse érodait son cœur de jour en jour, et même si elle savait que la blonde serait bientôt de retour, elle n'arrivait à trouver aucune réjouissance, elle la voulait maintenant.

\- **Tu pourrais sourire et faire bonne figure, c'est Noël…** grommela tout bas Bellamy.

 **\- J'ai eu une longue semaine Bellamy, entre les cours d'équitation, et ma préparation pour la prochaine course… Je suis juste fatiguée...**

 **\- Tu crois que je ne le suis pas ? Que mes déplacements ne me fatiguent pas ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…** soupira Lexa qui voyait déjà le brun sortir de ses gonds.

 **\- Dis-toi bien que c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça, que je fais prospérer mes affaires…**

 **\- Non Bellamy, tu le fais pour toi, pas pour moi,** rétorqua sèchement la brune.

\- **Je pars demain pour les États-Unis, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être plus aimable avec moi.**

Lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'il était invité à un salon gastronomique de renommée mondiale à New-York, Bellamy ne sut si elle devait sauter de joie où se préoccuper du comportement de Lexa. Mais toujours aussi avide de réussite et d'argent, il avait décidé de prolonger son séjour aux États-Unis pour quelques mois afin de présenter ses produits à l'ensemble du pays, en pensant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque Siobhan était bien trop fidèle à sa ferme et à lui-même pour laisser Lexa faire la moindre bêtise jusqu'au mariage, et puis son père avait aussi été souvent très absent et pourtant sa mère l'avait supporté et elle n'était jamais partie… Qu'est-ce que Siobhan pouvait être bête pensa-t-il lorsqu'il la revu signer ce contrat sans jeter un seul œil aux clauses les plus importantes… Bellamy riait intérieurement en songeant à la tête qu'allait tirer tous les O'Woods et Siobhan la première quand elle se rendrait compte de sa terrible erreur…

 **\- Parce que tu l'es ?** se rebella Lexa ce qui le tira de ses songes diaboliques.

\- **Ne me cherches pas Lexa…** grinça Bellamy qui sentait la tension monter en lui.

 **\- Pas de querelle d'amoureux à Noël !** lança Siobhan

\- **Les querelles d'amoureux ajoutent un peu de piment dans un couple Madame O'Woods !** sourit Bellamy pour faire bonne figure.

\- **Uniquement quand on est amoureux…** marmonna Carman qui était assise prêt de sa petite fille en lui adressant un clin d'œil réconfortant.

\- **Lexa… Tu n'as pas chaud avec cette écharpe ? Devant la cheminée en plus… Tu vas être malade…** gronda sa mère alors qu'elle s'approcha d'elle pour la lui retirer.

\- **NON !** répondit Lexa en échappant rapidement aux mains de sa mère, **j'ai un peu mal à la gorge…** feinta la brune sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur.

\- **Lex', viens m'aider à changer Erlina dans la salle de bain !** lança Anya pour la dépêtrer de cette situation.

\- **Je peux le faire ma chérie si tu veux !** proposa Gustus trop gaga de sa fille.

\- **NON !** lancèrent en cœur les sœurs O'Woods en se dirigeant à l'étage pour profiter d'un peu de tranquillité.

Anya posa Erlina dans les bras de Lexa, et se retourna pour faire fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clef. Elle déposa une serviette sur le seuil sous l'œil curieux de sa petite sœur.

\- **Pour que notre conversation secrète reste secrète,** expliqua la jeune maman avant de s'approcher de sa sœur pour lui retirer son écharpe, **montre-moi ça…**

 **\- Anya ! Non !**

 **\- Oh merde !** fit la jeune maman en mettant une main devant sa bouche ! **On dirait une adolescente !** rit-elle en passant ses doigts sur l'énorme trace qui avait pris une couleur bleutée.

\- **Anya…**

 **\- Finalement, elle m'a écouté ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu te traînes ça ?** demanda la plus vieille des sœurs O'Woods en reprenant sa fille pour la changer.

\- **Un peu plus d'une semaine… Et comment ça elle t'a écouté ?!**

Anya resta silencieuse et se pinça les lèvres, s'occuper de sa fille semblait être la meilleure diversion face à l'interrogation de Lexa. La jeune maman ne voulait pas que sa sœur pense qu'elle s'était immiscée dans sa vie privée, chose que Lexa détestait depuis que sa mère en réglait les moindres détails. Voyant que sa petite sœur n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi, elle reprit :

 **\- Je suis passée chez elle avant qu'elle ne parte, et j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez, et puis cette histoire avec Bellamy… Il faut juste que ça s'arrête Lexa, c'est ridicule. Donc, maintenant ,c'est quoi le plan ?** la questionna fermement Anya.

 **\- Quel plan ?**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences de ta petite nuit torride avec le Docteur Griffin.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Lexa ?! Tu comptes larguer Bellamy la veille de votre mariage ou quoi ?** s'exclama Anya, en arrêtant tous ses gestes et pensant sur le moment que sa sœur était totalement stupide.

 **\- Oui voilà ! Pour l'instant c'est le plan !**

 **\- Tu sais très bien que malgré tout l'amour que tu lui portes, ça sera Clarke que tu jetteras** **le jour-J parce que tu flippes ! Tu te rends compte de l'énorme mensonge que c'est ! Tu mens à maman, à Bellamy, mais surtout à toi-même et à Clarke !**

 **\- N'oublie pas que c'est pour VOUS que je fais tout ça, que je me marie avec lui pour sauver cette putain de ferme et vos emplois !** s'énerva Lexa.

 **\- Non, MAMAN veut que tu te maries avec lui pour sauver SA ferme. Mais revenons en à nos moutons ! Donc tu n'avais pas pensé à un VRAI plan pour larguer Bellamy ?!**

 **\- J'oublie tout quand je suis avec elle, même cette histoire complètement tordue dans laquelle je me suis fourrée… Je ne sais pas comment faire… Je… Je dois penser à vous… Mais il y a elle…** commença à paniquer Lexa en faisant les cent pas dans la salle de bain et en se tenant l'arête du nez.

 **\- Lexa. Écoutes-moi bien. Je vois bien que tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir, ni même à faire la différence entre ce que tu veux et ce que tu dois faire, alors que...**

 **\- Je pense que me marier avec Bellamy prouve à quel point je suis apte à faire la différence et privilégier ma famille à ce que me dicte réellement mon cœur…** la coupa froidement Lexa.

 **\- Laisses-moi finir, les deux sont possibles, si justement tu écoutes ton cœur, ton devoir aujourd'hui c'est d'annuler ton mariage avec Bellamy, et dire la vérité à maman.**

 **\- Ouais, peut-être ! Mais on en revient quand même au problème « Comment sauver la ferme de Maman et vos emplois » !** s'emporta une nouvelle fois Lexa.

 **\- Et on en revient à Clarke surtout ! Et moi, Anya O'Woods, je t'interdis de faire du mal à cette formidable blonde,** lui lança Anya, les yeux dans les yeux.

 **\- Elle vous intéresse juste parce qu'elle est médecin, sinon vous en auriez rien à faire…** marmonna la cavalière.

 **\- Les filles ! Vous en mettez du temps pour changer la petite ! On va passer à table !** héla Carman de sa voix chevrotante.

 **\- Non ! Je l'aime bien ! N'oublie pas qu'elle a mis ma fille au monde et que je l'estime énormément, et je t'aime toi aussi Lex et je veux te voir heureuse…** avoua Anya. **Et pour la ferme, à vrai dire, Gustus et moi, on ne pense pas passer notre vie ici, Erlina va grandir et Gustus est jeune et travailleur…**

 **\- Mais Papa, il n'est plus tout jeune, peu de gens voudront l'embaucher.**

 **\- Peu de gens certes, mais il a des amis fidèles, et je vais lui dire que tu as dit qu'il n'était pas tout jeune, tu vas voir comme il va te botter les fesses.**

 **\- Et M…**

 **\- Maman t'a juste précipitée dans cette histoire en te mettant des œillères parce qu'elle sait que tu ferais tout pour nous et que tu es bornée, et qu'elle est dans son délire « Lexa aime les virils Irlandais ». Mais… Tu dois savoir que Bellamy s'en remettra… Et puis en réalité, je n'ai pas très envie de laisser la ferme à ce petit con, je n'ai jamais pu le blairer,** lança Anya plus à elle-même qu'à sa sœur qui sourit à la remarque **, et maman s'en remettra aussi, par contre Clarke…**

Lexa perdu immédiatement le fin sourire qui s'était affiché sur son visage. Clarke. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées, et pourtant, elle était incapable pour l'instant de tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Ce sentiment la rongeait… Lexa avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fin et sans aucun espoir de trouver un moyen de stopper sa chute.

 **\- Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourrée…** finit-elle par souffler.

 **\- Je crois que ça s'appelle l'amour, je vois bien comme tu es mal quand elle est loin de toi, c'est encore pire que lorsque Costia a dû partir… Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Tellement que j'agis n'importe comment… Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je n'aurais jamais dû…** répondit Lexa la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

 **\- Hey Lex… Tu n'y peux rien… Je vois bien que tu agis de manière totalement irraisonnée depuis quelque temps, et c'est assez drôle d'ailleurs, surtout quand tu lui chantes Galway girl dans un pub bondé et que maman enrage comme jamais…** plaisanta Anya essayant de consoler sa petite sœur.

 **\- Pfff…** fit Lexa en séchant les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

 **\- Les filles !** appela Siobhan pour les prévenir que le repas était servi.

\- **DEUX SECONDES !** lancèrent agacée les deux filles O'Woods.

 **\- Mais Lex, laisse parler ton cœur, la manière dont tu penses sauver cette ferme, c'est un choix, mais l'amour… L'amour, ce n'est pas un choix, il n'y a pas d'alternative, c'est un sentiment qui fait partie de toi, qui fait que tu es toi et sur lequel tu n'as aucun contrôle. On pourra trouver une solution pour la ferme et pour ce foutu contrat, mais jamais tu ne pourras refouler tes sentiments à moins de finir vieille, aigrie, et avec Bellamy comme mari.**

 **\- Mais… J'ai tellement peur de maman…**

 **\- Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver cette fois Lex, je te le promets,** souffla Anya en serrant sa sœur et sa fille contre elle.

 **\- Et je ne sais pas comment le dire à Bellamy, j'ai peur qu'il devienne fou…**

 **\- Qu'il essaye, et c'est moi qui le tiendrais pendant que Gus' lui bottera le cul… On va trouver une solution pour ça aussi, mais pour l'instant essayes de profiter de ta journée.**

Anya quitta la pièce laissant sa petite sœur totalement chamboulée par leur conversation. La brune se tenait contre le lavabo, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se pinça les lèvres et sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle pensa aux conséquences que pourraient avoir son mensonge. Octavia lui avait dit d'être forte et courageuse, mais cela lui semblait si dur, elle avait l'impression de devoir déplacer une montagne, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de trouver la force. Mais la cavalière rêvait d'une vie avec la médecin, elle savait que son cœur lui appartenait, et la blesser serait le pire des crimes qu'elle pourrait commettre. Briser le cœur de Clarke reviendrait à anéantir le sien. Lexa inspira profondément en pensant à ce qui risquait d'arriver, elle devait rester calme, elle s'occuperait des éventuelles solutions plus tard, à présent, elle devait faire bonne figure devant sa famille pour ne pas déclencher un incident en ce jour de fête.

* * *

 **Si tu sens que ça va partir en vrille tapes dans tes mains ! *clap* *clap***

 **Sinon, contents de l'apparition de Raven ? J'ai hâte qu'elle arrive en Irlande, ça promet de bons moments ^^**

 **Dans le chapitre prochain: "Returns", oui oui un retour au pluriel, et quasiment que du Clexa !**

 **Les reviews :D :**

 **TheFanfic100** : Hey ! Ravie que le chapitre 9 t'ait plu ! Surtout que je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de la fin (la scène lemon Clexa)… En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et pour ta fidélité !:D

 **PsychoPast** : Ahah je rigole à chaque fois que tu laisses une review:p Je les attends toujours avec impatience ! J'espère que tu trouveras les prochains chapitres tout aussi délicieux ! Et oui… Freestyle is coming… See ya !

 **Fanny** : Tu veux devenir la nouvelle MagRd ?:p C'est vrai que je pourrais publier 2 chapitres par semaine mais j'ai peur de ne pas aller assez vite sur la fin et du coup que vous deviez attendre plus d'une semaine pour les autres chapitres… Mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! En tout cas merci à toi de prendre un peu de temps pour la lire !

 **Angelye** : Il va falloir patienter un peu pour une telle confrontation ^^ j'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont tout autant.

 **Fille-de-lune** : Merci pour ta belle review:) ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que tu as l'impression d'y être, j'aime te donner l'impression de voir ces petites maisons multicolores, de sentir l'odeur de la tourbe qui brûle, d'entendre le parquet de Clarke qui craque à chaque fois qu'elle fait un pas dans la maison, de te faire dorloter par Molly, de sentir la bruine sur ton visage quand tu te rends au phare, d'emplir tes poumons l'air iodé de l'océan, c'est très important pour moi de te faire entrer dans cet univers, et que tu ressentes Ballydangan plutôt que tu ne le lises simplement :) Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, et j'espère que tu continueras de rêver avec les prochains chapitres :) Pour Bellamy… (je ne dirais rien ahah), et Molly et Carman n'ont pas fini de te faire rire je pense ! A la prochaine !

 **Lauriehe666** : Ahah non je ne suis pas aussi cruelle pour que Bellamy arrive avec un flingue à ce moment de l'histoire (ne vois aucun spoiler dans cette phrase :p). Molly et Carman sont tellement tops, drôles et bienveillantes à la fois, petite mention +++ pour Carman qui va beaucoup embêter une certaine personne:) Merci pour ton retour !:D

 **Clexa9223** : Siobhan O'Woods, quelle vieille mégère… Mais je t'avoue que j'adore écrire sur elle… Alors contente de cette apparition de Raven ? On est à sa période Guest avant qu'elle ne débarque concrètement dans l'histoire !

 **EliamHL** : Salut:) si je fais plus d'à côté les chapitres vont faire 20 000 mots ahah et franchement je trouve que ce serait chiant à lire… C'est pour ça que je préfère faire avancer l'histoire tout doucement avec des éléments nouveaux dans chaque chapitre et me limiter à 10 000 mots max (comme beaucoup de fiction longues d'ailleurs). Si on décantait tous les problèmes trop vite je pense que l'histoire ne compterait que 10 chapitres (et y en a qui seraient déçus), et j'ai préféré faire dans l'accumulation de problème plutôt que dans la succession pour éviter que notre Clexa soit en mode « rohlalala toujours des problèmes... ». Et l'histoire se passe dans un village, les gens travaillent, ont une vie, ils ne se voient pas forcément tous les jours, et Bellamy n'est finalement pas souvent là à cause de ses petites ambitions (comme son père d'ailleurs, tu verras c'est un petit truc important pour la suite)… Après peut-être que tu préfères que je mette des « cadre-temps » ? (bien qu'ils soient un peu insérés dans l'histoire déjà pour donner une idée du temps qui s'est passé entre chaque action).

Pour les scènes mère-fille Lexa-Siobhan, patience, leur relation est développée plus tard en fonction de ce qu'on apprend sur Lexa… Là c'était un petit avant goût de la mère O'Woods :p

Enfin bref, je prends en compte tes retours pour mieux maîtriser les codes de la FF si un jour j'en écris une deuxième ;)

A la prochaine ! :)

 **Lex-Jan** : Hey ! Merci de nous rejoindre à Ballydangan !:D Merci pour tes compliments ! En tout cas les moments poignants tu en auras pas mal je pense et de toutes sortes:) Je suis contente que les retrouvailles Clexa t'aient plu car comme je l'ai dit je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite de cette fin de chapitre… Mais j'ai essayé de m'améliorer sur ce genre de moment dans les prochains héhé ;) Lexa et Clarke entre New-York et Chicago ? Ça ressemble à une fuite ça… Pourquoi fuir ? Et fuir quoi… ;) On verra ^^. Mais c'est vrai que ça serait bien que Lexa se rende chez Clarke un de ses jours surtout que la miss n'a jamais vu autre chose que l'Irlande. A la prochaine !

 **Ewilan lo** : Ahah un chapitre posté le lundi c'est pas cool ça ?:p Et Siobhan cette peste arriérée… Pour le projet de Bellamy, tu sembles avoir senti un truc (je te ne t'en dis pas plus à part que la solution est dans la formulation de ce contrat) ^^. A la semaine prochaine !

 **Edas44** : Je vois que la mère de Lexa te rend dingue alors qu'elle est juste au level 1 de sa méchanceté :p C'est vrai que Bellamy est mieux avec Echo plutôt qu'à souler Lexa :p Merci à toi pour ta review ! Et c'est un plaisir de poster un chapitre dès que je le peux ! :D

 **Roxdrama:** AAAAAAAH beaucoup l'attendait ce chapitre 9 :p Alors je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est Hart of dixie ! J'irais jeter un coup d'oeil une fois que j'aurais terminé toutes mes séries (Netflix binge watching me voilà...). Le décor est très important pour moi, l'Irlande ça ne se visite pas, ça se ressent... La première fois que j'y ai posé les pieds, je me suis sentie bien, vraiment bien, un peu comme lorsque Clarke arrive à Ballydangan :). Je vois que l'espace-temps te pose aussi un problème, à vrai dire je déteste mettre des "1 mois plus tard... / 1 semaine plus tard..." et je préfère insérer ces cadrages dans l'histoire parce que comme je le disais plus haut, c'est un village, les gens vivent et ne se voient pas forcément tous les jours, ils vivent une vie comme tout le monde vit finalement (bon après si ça pose vraiment problème je peux peut-être faire quelques efforts pour les prochains chapitres :p). Pour te donner une idée directe de cet espace temps, Clarke débarque en Irlande 1 mois après la mort de son père, et repart aux Etats-Unis pour 2 semaines (chapitre 9) au bout de 3 mois et une grosse semaine (à cause de la grippe), ça fait donc 3 mois qu'elle côtoie Lexa (et ok mea culpa je n'ai pas dit quand Lexa s'était fiancée, c'est tout frais dans l'histoire, juste avant que Clarke ne débarque en réalité, en sachant qu'il faut presque 1 an pour organiser un mariage...), enfin bref :p. Ahah pour la suite tu verras bien surtout que ce chapitre 10 n'aide pas vraiment à savoir... A la prochaine !

 **MagRd:** même sans review, bon courage à toi pour les exams et merci beaucoup de nous poster les chapitres de In too deep malgré cette période :p


	11. Returns

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, aujourd'hui pas plus de blabla !**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews :)**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **The Corrs – Love to love you.** (Clarke & Lexa)

 **Robert Ellis – Le Lys vert.** (Octavia, Indra, Molly, Carman, Siobhan)

 **Ed Sheeran – Shape of you.** (Clarke, Lexa, Niylah).

 **Meshell Ndegeocello – Beautiful.** (Clarke & Lexa).

 **Mickael Levianos – Penny Whistle Pub** (Ballydangan).

* * *

Ces deux semaines sans Clarke avaient été une véritable épreuve pour Lexa qui n'avait jamais connu le manque, et celui-ci l'avait plongé dans une certaine mélancolie. La brune décomptait chaque jour la rapprochant le plus de son Américaine. Et le jour-J était enfin arrivé. Lexa avait une nouvelle fois annulé tous ses cours au haras prétextant avoir quelques affaires à régler à Dublin sous l'œil désapprobateur de sa mère. Elle s'était rendue à l'aéroport de Dublin tôt dans la matinée de peur d'être en retard, elle avait même acheté des fleurs pour accueillir celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées et hantait tout ses rêves. Les yeux rivés sur le tableau annonçant l'arrivée des vols internationaux Lexa patientait en attendant que le vol en provenance de la ville de Chicago s'affiche. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, l'Irlandaise avait hâte de retrouver sa blonde, et pourtant… L'ombre de son futur mariage planait encore… Elle n'avait pas réussit à parler à Bellamy et à sa mère avant le départ du brun, faute d'avoir trouvé une réelle solution. Lexa savait qu'elle avait été lâche, et pensait que les choses se feraient d'elles-mêmes à son retour, que la situation se normaliserait de manière tacite. Elle voulait simplement oublier et se concentrer sur le bonheur de Clarke en occultant parfaitement que celui-ci passerait par l'annulation de ses fiançailles, elle lui avait promis. Lexa était perdue dans toutes ces pensées négatives lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux, apaisant son cœur et emplissant son bas-ventre d'une chaleur ardente, elle sourit béatement à ce contact, Clarke était enfin là...

\- **Pour qui sont ces fleurs belle brune ?** susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Lexa les mains toujours posées sur ses yeux.

\- **Pour une magnifique Américaine en provenance de Chicago, ça fait deux semaines que je l'attends impatiemment…**

 **\- Oh… Je l'ai peut-être aperçu, comment est-elle ?**

 **\- Elle a des cheveux aussi blonds que les blés, et des yeux bleus couleur océan, on y plongerait volontiers d'ailleurs… Son sourire est divin, il pourrait illuminer n'importe quel coeur emplit de noirceur… Vous n'avez pas pu la rater…**

 **\- Toujours aussi charmeuse…** répondit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de l'Irlandaise.

\- **Tu m'as tellement manqué….** lui dit Lexa en se retournant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put, profitant de l'odeur de sa peau qu'elle redécouvrait après deux semaines de séparation, **laisse-moi te regarder Clarke…** fit-elle en l'écartant un peu d'elle pour admirer sa beauté, l'océan de ses yeux lui avait tellement manqué… **Je vois que le cadeau t'a plu !**

\- **Je ne l'ai quasiment pas quitté depuis Noël…** avoua Clarke en se mordant la lèvre, **Octavia n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Je voulais te faire une surprise… Mais si tu veux que j'appelle Octavia pour qu'elle te ramène à la maison pas de…**

Clarke déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire avant qu'elle ne finisse. Lexa n'avait pas goûté à sa bouche depuis deux semaines, et la sensation l'enivra soudainement, faisant s'envoler des millions de papillons dans son bas-ventre. Elle la voulait, là, maintenant. Elle voulait que son corps ne fasse qu'un avec le siens, qu'elle murmure son prénom alors qu'elle lui ferait l'amour comme lors de leur magnifique nuit avant le départ de la blonde. Lexa voulait Clarke avec elle, tout entière, et à jamais.

\- **Surtout pas mon amour… Je ne voulais retrouver que toi…** la coupa Clarke lascivement en caressant le nez de la brune avec le sien, **ramène-moi à la maison.**

\- **A vrai dire… J'ai pris un week-end de repos… Pour nous deux, ici,** balbutia Lexa contre ses lèvres tant ce baiser l'avait laissé dans un état second.

\- **Et Bellamy ?**

 **\- Partit,** mentit-elle sans préciser la nature de son départ alors qu'une pointe venait de se planter dans son cœur.

\- **Partit partit ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Lexa O'Woods, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes formidable,** murmura naïvement la blonde à son oreille alors que son timbre de voix ne faisait que d'accroître les envies de l'Irlandaise.

\- **Allons-nous-en vite, je sens que je ne vais plus me contenir très longtemps, et t'imaginer ne portant que ce pull n'arrange rien…** avoua Lexa.

Clarke rit à sa confidence et la prit par la main pour quitter l'aéroport. L'arrivée de la blonde avait repoussé toutes ses plus mauvaises pensées. Sa mère n'était plus là, Bellamy s'était envolé pour l'Amérique, plus personne n'existait à part elles. Lexa prit immédiatement goût à ces quelques minutes de vie à deux, et ses pensées divaguèrent vers le futur qu'elle imaginait avec l'Américaine. Un futur où elle pourrait l'embrasser dans un aéroport bondé alors que Clarke rentrerait des États-Unis où elle serait allée rendre visite à la grand-mère de leurs enfants, un futur où elle n'aurait plus de bague de fiançailles dans le tiroir de sa commode et qu'elle porterait seulement son alliance au doigt, un futur où elle pourrait lui tenir la main dans la rue et la présenter à tous comme son épouse et sans aucune peur. Elles étaient à Dublin pour quelques jours et Lexa comptait bien profiter de cette vie. Clarke ne s'était rendue compte de rien, et Lexa culpabilisa de nouveau, elle avait tellement l'impression de se jouer de la blonde, mais elle le lui dirait, elles trouveraient sûrement la solution ensemble ou alors, elle appellerait Bellamy une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé seule.

* * *

Indra se tenait derrière son bar, s'agitant à nettoyer les quelques verres à pintes qui traînaient sur le comptoir de bois massif. Carman O'Woods et Molly Donaghan avaient l'air en grande conversation. Les petites mamies parlaient tout bas autour de leur tasse de thé journalière, se racontant sûrement quelques secrets mal gardés. Octavia était à son in habitude en cette fin d'après-midi accoudée au bar, se distrayant en lisant quelques magazines féminins en attendant l'arrivé du grand métis qui s'était enfin décidé à faire le premier pas. Indra derrière son air strict et impassible se réjouissait de voir son fils aussi heureux. Elle savait que depuis des années, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune Blake, mais n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas par timidité. Lincoln s'était toujours sentie rejeté, en marge des autres. Il avait trouvé en Lexa une amie fiable, qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Malgré leur courte différence d'âge, ils aimaient tous les deux se promener en silence à cheval sur les sentiers, ou en bateau sur la mer. Indra avait vu d'un bon œil cette amitié avec la plus jeune des O'Woods. Elle pensait que Lexa était une fille merveilleuse, pleine de caractère qui aiderait Lincoln à s'intégrer avec les autres. Longtemps, elle avait pensé qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Mais Lexa avait rapidement confié au beau métis qu'elle était attirée par les femmes, c'était leur secret. Et lorsque la jeune cavalière s'était installée à Dublin pour poursuivre ses études, Lincoln s'était sentie abandonné, et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait sans plus aucune figure rassurante s'était livré à la mer, qui était devenue sa seule confidente comme elle l'avait été pour son père. Indra avait toujours été jalouse de cette maîtresse à l'odeur iodée, son mari l'aimait plus que tout, mais la mer était son amante. L'océan lui avait enlevé son mari, et elle avait emporté pour une durée indéterminée la seule figure paternelle qu'il restait à Lincoln, celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son oncle, Marcus, et tous les jours, elle avait peur qu'elle lui vole son fils. Mais désormais, elle savait qu'elle n'était plus la seule à s'inquiéter pour lui, et espérait de tout cœur que la jeune Blake ne vivrait pas la même histoire.

\- **Vous avez l'air pensive Indra…** dit Octavia d'un œil rieur.

\- **N'oublie jamais qu'il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de sonder ton âme,** grogna Indra pour se protéger.

\- **Je disais ça pour rire…** se renfrogna la jeune Blake en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

\- **C'est dimanche, tu n'es pas fourrée avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Elle est à Dublin,** répondit Octavia ne quittant pas les yeux de son magasine.

\- **A Dublin ? La mère O'Woods et ton frère l'ont laissé partir sans surveillance ?** Ricana la mère de Lincoln qui avait eu vent des escapades coquines de la cavalière.

\- **Bellamy est aux États-Unis et elle est allée chercher le Docteur Griffin,** expliqua la brune aux yeux bleus en haussant les épaules comme si l'annonce était connue de tous.

\- **Lexa est allée chercher Clarke ?** s'enquit de demander Carman O'Woods qui avait seulement capté le nom de l'Américaine dans la conversation.

\- **Euh… Oui,** répondit timidement Octavia ne sachant pas si sa langue s'était trop déliée et ne voulant pas révéler la relation qu'entretenait l'Irlandaise avec l'Américaine, **mais tout le monde devrait être content que notre chère Clarke revienne ! N'est-ce pas ?** se rattrapa la brune.

\- **Elle ne m'a pourtant rien dit la veille de son départ !** ajouta Molly Donaghan essayant de tirer les vers du nez de la jeune Blake et suspectant Clarke d'avoir écouté ses conseils.

\- **Et comment cela se fait que Lexa soit allée la chercher, et non toi,** taquina Indra qui venait de faire le lien entre la vie dublinoise de Lexa et la médecin.

\- **Et combien de temps va-t-elle rester ?** poursuivit Madame Molly en s'approchant d'Octavia.

 **\- Lexa est partie depuis ce matin, elles devraient déjà être rentrées !** questionna Carman en s'adressant à la jeune Blake.

\- **Oui et bien…** balbutia la brune qui se sentait assaillit par les questions, **Lex avait prévu de lui faire visiter un peu Dublin, voilà…** mentit Octavia qui avait pris connaissance du programme romanesque que son amie avait concocté pour le retour de l'Américaine.

\- **Mais tu ne lui avais déjà pas fait visiter la ville ?** fit remarquer Indra qui prenait un malin plaisir à embarrasser sa belle fille.

\- **Lexa n'est pas à Dublin pour du matériel équestre ?** s'étonna Siobhan qui était discrètement entré dans le pub et avait suivit quelques bribes de conversation.

\- **Si !** s'exclama Octavia alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre, **elle en a juste profité pour récupérer le Docteur Griffin à l'aéroport !** tenta de se rattraper la brune, alors que les trois autres femmes la regardaient d'un œil amusé espérant qu'elle révèle quelques informations croustillantes sur la relation que la cavalière et la médecin entretenait.

\- **Le Docteur Griffin ?** répéta la mère de Lexa alors que son visage avait pris les traits de l'inquiétude.

 **\- Oui Siobhan ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Clarke est de retour !** s'exclama Carman en trinquant avec Madame Donaghan qui lui adressa un clin d'œil.

\- **Mais elle va repartir ?** s'affola soudainement la mère de la cavalière.

\- **Oh mais ça personne ne l'espère !** taquina Carman ravie de faire paniquer sa bru.

\- **Octavia, toi qui la connais bien… Elle ne t'a rien dit sur son retour ?** poursuivit Siobhan encore plus paniquée.

\- **Euh… Et bien… Madame O'Woods…** hésita Octavia alors qu'elle sentait le regard pressant de la grand-mère de la cavalière, **apparemment, elle revient pour quelque temps ! Je crois que ces deux semaines étaient juste des vacances !** lança Octavia gênée alors que Carman lui adressa un clin d'œil victorieux sachant que la nouvelle allait mettre Siobhan en rage.

\- **Des vacances ? Mais c'était en Irlande ses vacances !** paniqua Siobhan saisissant Octavia par le bras attendant qu'elle la rassure.

\- **Et bien…** hésita une nouvelle fois la jeune Blake… **Lincoln ! Mon chéri !** lança Octavia pour échapper aux questions de la mère de Lexa, alors que le métis venait de pénétrer dans le pub.

\- **Hey ! Tout va bien ?** Lui demanda le pêcheur voyant que sa petite amie avait l'air affolée.

\- **Emmène-moi loin d'ici avant que Siobhan m'attache à une chaise pour me faire parler…** murmura Octavia entre ses dents en enlaçant le O'Corringans, sous l'œil amusé des trois femmes.

\- **Oh… Euh… J'ai du poisson pour la boutique… Dehors, il attend dans une caisse !** feinta Lincoln pour essayer de tirer sa petite amie d'une situation qui semblait l'embarrasser.

\- **Du poisson ! Vite ! Sinon les chats vont le manger !** continua de jouer Octavia.

\- **Mais vous n'êtes jamais ouvert le dimanche et Lincoln ne travaille plus pour vous !** releva la mère de Lexa d'un air interrogatif.

\- **Exception pour ce jour !** répondit rapidement Octavia en se dirigeant vers la sortie accompagnée de Lincoln, **allez bonne soirée à tous hein !** Finit-elle par lancée d'un faux sourire.

Les deux irlandais sortir du pub et Lincoln observa la jeune Blake d'un air d'incompréhension attendant qu'Octavia lui raconte les raisons de son affolement et de sa fuite. La brune expira bruyamment pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle savait qu'elle était une piètre menteuse et ne voulait pas que Siobhan se rendent sur le champ à Dublin pour récupérer sa fille, la surprenant sûrement en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec l'Américaine.

\- **Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te met dans cet état ?**

 **\- Lexa est partie chercher Clarke à Dublin et apparemment, elle a dit à sa mère qu'elle y allait pour du matériel…**

 **\- Attends, Clarke est de retour mais Siobhan ne sait pas qu'elles sont…**

 **\- Visiblement non…** soupira Octavia quelque peu déçue de l'attitude de son amie.

 **\- Et bien… On n'en a pas fini…** répondit Lincoln inquiet par le jeu de la cavalière.

Siobhan était restée à l'intérieur du pub, scrutant les regards d'Indra et des deux petites grand-mères. Elle s'installa au bar et commanda un whiskey. Indra sourit d'un air moqueur, elle savait que la O'Woods ne buvait pas et que le retour du Docteur Griffin la mettait dans tous ses états. La mère de Lexa était inquiète, même si elle tentait de se voiler la face sur l'attitude de sa fille vis-à-vis de l'Américaine, le retour de la médecin lui semblait dangereux. Elle pensait que le départ de Clarke Griffin permettrait à Lexa de se reconcentrer sur son mariage avec Bellamy, mais le retour de la blonde allait sûrement tout compromettre.

\- **Maintenant que le Docteur Griffin revient, il faut la garder !** S'exclama Molly Donaghan de sa voix chevrotante.

\- **Oui bien parlé Molly ! Organisons une fête pour son retour !** Lança la grand-mère de Lexa en scrutant la réaction de Siobhan.

L'irlandaise bue son verre d'une traite à cette annonce, l'alcool fort emplit sa gorge de picotement et elle grimaça. Bouleversée par l'arrivée imminente de Clarke Griffin, Siobhan quitta le pub sans saluer les autres habitants. Elle devait s'en aller pour Cork avec son mari pour quelques vacances chez des cousins, elle espérait qu'à son retour les choses n'auraient pas dégénéré.

* * *

Lexa caressait le corps nu de la blonde, faisant remonter ses doigts tout le long de son épine dorsale. Clarke profitait de la douceur de la cavalière et la regardait avec des yeux endormis, fatiguée de son voyage. A peine avait-elle pénétré dans la chambre d'hôtel que Lexa, n'y tenant plus de l'imaginer seulement vêtue du pull qu'elle lui avait offert, s'était jetée sur ses lèvres. L'Irlandaise avait retrouvé avec bonheur les mains expertes de la médecin sur son corps, elle y avait déposé tous les baisers de la Terre la faisant se sentir comme la femme la plus aimée de tout l'univers. Clarke avait cette façon extraordinaire de lui faire l'amour, prenant soin de son corps comme s'il représentait la plus belle de merveilles. Lexa sourit quand elle vit son Américaine fermer les yeux, épuisée par leur sensuelle après-midi. La brune déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui lui tira un petit soupir de plaisir.

\- **Le seul goût de ta bouche sur la mienne m'excite… Tu veux ma mort Lexa O'Woods…** marmonna Clarke d'une voix endormie alors qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil.

\- **J'essaye juste de te maintenir éveillée pour que tu ne subisses pas trop le décalage horaire,** taquina la cavalière qui savait que ses intentions n'étaient pas totalement innocentes.

\- **Juste une petite sieste… Tu m'as épuisé…**

\- **Mon amour…** souffla Lexa à l'oreille de la blonde d'une voix lascive en déposant quelques baisers sur son dos, **je crois avoir trouvé le moyen pour éviter que tu ne t'endormes pas…** ajouta-t-elle alors que Clarke frissonnait sous ses douces caresses.

\- **Huuum,** gémis doucement l'Américaine, **je veux bien ne pas dormir pour profiter de toi…**

 **\- Et bien, tu vas profiter de moi dehors !** répondit Lexa en embrassant tendrement l'épaule de la blonde avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

\- **Lexa !** se plaignit Clarke totalement frustrée par l'abandon de son Irlandaise.

\- **Allez debout, je vais te montrer comment je vivais à Dublin !**

 **\- J'avais juste prévu de rester au lit et mourir de fatigue… Mais… Et puis éloignes ce corps de tentatrice de ma vue !** lança Clarke à Lexa qui se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte seulement recouverte d'un drap.

Lexa sourit à la demande de la blonde et lui jeta un regard aguicheur en laissant tomber le drap qui couvrait sa nudité. Elle se retourna, offrant la vision son corps sculptural à son amante qui se mordit la lèvre de désir.

\- **Je pense que prendre une douche revigorante nous fera le plus grand bien…** lança suavement Lexa à sa blonde, **et comme par miracle cette douche est assez grande pour deux…**

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite,** fit Clarke soudainement éveillée.

La cavalière rit à la vue de la blonde bondissant du lit pour profiter encore un peu de son corps. Elle attira Clarke sous le jet d'eau chaude et l'embrassa fougueusement, se donnant une nouvelle fois corps et âme à son amante américaine.

Clarke et Lexa déambulaient dans les rues de Dublin, Lexa racontant à la blonde ses jeunes années passées à étudier au Trinity College. Lexa n'avait retenu que le meilleur de son passage à Dublin, et essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer certains souvenirs, plus noirs, plus douloureux datant de lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. La cavalière tenait l'Américaine par la main, lui volant de temps à autres quelques baisers. Tout semblait si naturel pour Clarke, et la blonde prenait goût à ces instants que lui offrait Lexa, une vie où elle ne se cachait pas et assumait pleinement ses sentiments pour elle, faisant comme si plus rien n'existaient autour d'elles, comme si elles étaient seules au monde. La nuit était tombée sur la capitale irlandaise, et Lexa tenait à emmener Clarke dans un lieu qui l'avait vu se révéler et vivre sa vie au grand jour. Le Girls&Girls était un des pubs favoris de la communauté lesbienne de Dublin. L'établissement exclusivement tenu par des filles et pour les filles se tenait non loin de Triniy College offrant aux élèves des happy hours de folie. Clarke sourit en voyant la façade rose bonbon et aux lumières clignotantes. Exit les sons traditionnels des violons et des bodhran, c'était des musiques beaucoup plus actuelles qui s'échappaient par les fenêtres malgré les épais vitraux.

\- **Alors comme ça miss O'Woods fréquente les bars lesbiens de la capitale ?** s'étonna Clarke alors que Lexa la tirait par la main.

\- **Je voulais t'amener dans tous les lieux qui me tenait à cœur, le Girls &Girls est le dernier, et puis au moins on sera tranquilles,** sourit Lexa se remémorant ses folles soirées où elle était une simple jeune femme qui aimait les filles sans que cela ne choque quiconque.

Lexa et Clarke pénétrèrent dans l'entrée du pub déjà bien rempli et passèrent devant une femme à l'allure très masculine qui n'hésita pas à les dévorer du regard. L'Irlandaise tira la blonde jusqu'au comptoir et l'invita à commander. La barman aux longues tresses brunes méchées de blond releva subitement la tête lorsque la cavalière demanda à ce qu'elle lui serve deux bières.

\- **Lexa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** s'exclama la jolie brune, **ça fait une éternité !**

 **\- Oui je sais… Je n'ai pas pris le temps de revenir vous voir… Gaïa, voici Clarke, Clarke, Gaïa, ma barman préférée,** présenta Lexa.

\- **Arrêtes le zèle O'Woods, t'as loupé l'happy hours, tu payeras tes consos comme tout le monde,** rit Gaïa en lui servant les deux bières, **qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Dublin ?**

 **\- Je suis venue chercher miss America à l'aéroport,** répondit Lexa en regardant Clarke avec amour.

\- **Tu en as de la chance, et Clarke laisse moi te dire que tu es très chanceuse aussi, j'ai bien essayé de séduire cette indomptable Irlandaise, mais je n'ai jamais réussi…** soupira la barman en repensant aux quelques mois qu'elle avait passé à courir après Lexa sans que celle-ci ne daigne lui offrir la moindre attention.

\- **Je sais,** répondit Clarke tout sourire, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait de faire partie de la vie de la cavalière.

Les filles discutèrent quelques minutes, avant que Lexa n'abandonne Clarke pour se rendre aux toilettes. Ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques minutes pensa la brune, et puis Clarke était une grande fille, elle saurait quoi répondre si certaines filles se décidaient à lui faire un peu de rentre-dedans. Gaïa s'activait à servir la horde de filles qui avait débarqué, et Clarke se retrouva soudainement seule au comptoir, buvant de temps à autre quelques gorgées de sa bière en espérant que sa brune revienne vite. La blonde observait la mousse de sa boisson redescendre lentement lorsqu'une femme à l'allure élancée et aux bras recouverts de tatouage s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- **C'est triste pour une si belle femme d'être seule…** l'accosta la nouvelle venue.

\- **J'attends quelqu'un,** sourit Clarke en jetant un coup d'œil à la deuxième bière pour prouver son propos.

\- **Sa Guinness n'a plus de mousse… Ça doit faire quelques minutes qu'elle est partie,** remarqua-t-elle, **jamais de la vie je n'abandonnerais une si jolie américaine,** minauda la femme.

\- **Elle va revenir, elle est seulement allée aux toilettes,** s'agaça Clarke face aux lourds sous-entendus.

\- **Hum les toilettes… Tu sais, ici en plus d'être propre, ils sont très grands et offrent une certaine intimité…** continua d'une voix lascive la séductrice en posant sa main sur celle de Clarke.

\- **Niylah… Combien de fois je t'ai dit que tes méthodes de drague étaient vraiment nulles…** intervint Lexa permettant à Clarke de dégager rapidement sa main.

\- **Oh mais qui voilà… Lexa O'Woods… Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas empêché d'y succomber !** rétorqua Niylah faussement outrée.

- **Vous vous connaissez ?** s'étonna Clarke qui assistait à ce qui allait sûrement se transformer un combat de coqs.

 **\- J'avais bu et elle a profité de ma faiblesse…** révéla Lexa gênée.

 **\- C'est vrai… Tu n'étais qu'un petit oiseau tombé du nid à l'époque…** soupira la grande femme à l'allure élancée prenant plaisir à se remémorer le goût des lèvres de la cavalière, **mais ça c'est du passé… Maintenant si tu veux bien il y a cette magnifique blonde que j'essaye d'emballer,** ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant à l'oreille de Lexa en pensant que Clarke ne l'entendrait pas.

\- **Sauf que cette magnifique blonde, c'est ma copine,** répondit Lexa sur le même ton.

Niylah la regarda d'un air de défi, mais la cavalière ne se démonta pas et s'approcha de Clarke. La brune saisit la nuque de la médecin et lui donna un baiser langoureux tout en ouvrant les yeux de temps à autre pour scruter la réaction de la grande tatouée. Clarke fut totalement surprise par l'intensité du baiser que Lexa était en train de lui donner et cette caresse réveilla en elle des fourmillements caractéristiques, elle savait que Lexa pouvait allumer en elle un feu ardent rien qu'en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais à cet instant son corps était en train de s'irradier en son entier. La cavalière se retira doucement pour reprendre son souffle, offrant à Clarke un regard empli de luxure et la blonde se perdit dans ces yeux émeraude qui lui avaient tant manqué.

\- **Ok… C'est bon Lexa… J'ai compris qu'elle était avec toi…** souffla Niylah en s'écartant alors que la cavalière traînait la blonde sur la piste de danse en jetant un regard victorieux à celle qui avait osé poser ses yeux sur Clarke.

Lexa se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de filles qui dansaient, elle attira Clarke à elle et colla son corps devant le sien, entamant quelques ondulations de bassin contre celui de la blonde au rythme de la musique qui était un appel à passer une soirée pleine de luxure. Les cheveux de Lexa étaient rabattus comme à son habitude sur son épaule et offrait à Clarke une vaste étendue de peau qu'elle prenait plaisir à humer alors que la brune continuaient à danser contre elle de manière lascive. Lexa souriait à ce contact, se délectant de la sensation du souffle de l'Américaine dans son cou, elle savait que la blonde était en train de s'embraser.

\- **Je croyais que tu étais une fille sage…** susurra Clarke à l'oreille de la cavalière en déposant un baiser dans son cou alors qu'elle sentait une certaine tension monter en elle.

\- **Jamais avec toi…** répondit Lexa en accentuant ses mouvements poussant l'Américaine à se mordre la lèvre de désir.

\- **Lex… J'ai très... très… très envie de toi…** murmura Clarke et dont l'aveu fit frémir la brune.

\- **Viens rentrons vite…**

Lexa saisit la main de Clarke et prit rapidement leurs affaires pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. La fraîcheur de la nuit les saisit mais, la chaleur qui occupaient leur bas-ventre les réchauffait considérablement pour ne pas être sensible à la température. Lexa bénit Octavia de lui avoir réservé un hôtel près de ce pub. En un rien de temps, l'Irlandaise et l'Américaine pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel se livrant à une bataille de baiser à l'abri des regards. Les étages défilaient et les caresses de Lexa se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes, ses mains glissant avidement sous la chemise de la blonde. Un petit bruit de cloche leur indiqua qu'elles étaient arrivées, et les portes s'ouvrirent de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Clarke tira rapidement Lexa jusqu'à la chambre et chercha de ses doigts tremblant la carte magnétique qui leur offrirait l'entrée à leur refuge intime. L'Américaine glissa la carte trépignant de désir et entraîna Lexa à sa suite. La brune eue à peine franchit le seuil de la porte qu'elle retira à une vitesse folle tous ses vêtements et poussa Clarke jusqu'au lit.

\- **Embrasse-moi Clarke…** soupira Lexa dont les iris émeraude s'étaient totalement dilatées laissant place à un noir profond.

L'Américaine s'exécuta lui offrant le plus fougueux des baisers, cherchant à caresser la langue de la brune avec la sienne en inversant leur position. Clarke se redressa pour retirer ses vêtements à son tour. Une fois totalement nue et en proie au regard envieux de Lexa, la blonde se figea. Un tendre sourire s'étira sur son visage. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'Américaine n'esquisse le moindre geste trop occupée à contempler la perfection du corps de la brune. Elle laissa courir son regard sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, sur ses seins parfaitement dessinés, sur cet abdomen musclé sur lequel elle avait pris goût à déposer des baisers mouillés. Elle ne découvrait pas le corps de son amante et pourtant, la blonde resta une nouvelle fois bouche-bée devant tant de perfection.

\- **Clarke ?** l'interrogea Lexa confuse.

\- **Tu es magnifique…** soupira la médecin que Lexa venait de tirer de ses pensées.

La blonde colla son corps chaud à celui de la brune et embrassa ses lèvres à pleine bouche entamant quelques mouvements de bassin contre l'intimité de la brune qui se faisait de plus en plus humide. Lexa gémit à ce simple contact et sentit son cœur s'emballer et une soudaine chaleur emplir l'entièreté de son corps. Avide de goûter à la blonde, Lexa inversa leur position, et parsema le cou de son amante de baisers mouillés, mordillant de temps à autre l'étendue de peau qui s'offrait à elle. Clarke bascula la tête en arrière pour offrir plus d'espace à l'Irlandaise qui était en train de la dévorer mêlant ses doigts à ses longs cheveux. Lexa descendit langoureusement jusqu'aux seins de la blonde qu'elle embrassa avec passion, leur étreinte se fit soudainement moins rapide et plus tendre. La brune continua son chemin de baiser sur le ventre de Clarke qui se courbait de plaisir sentant que son corps était prêt à exploser.

\- **Lexa…** supplia la blonde les doigts toujours entremêlés à la chevelure de la cavalière l'incitant à descendre un peu plus bas.

Les petites pressions de Clarke lui firent comprendre qu'elle désirait plus et qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps. Lexa s'exécuta et descendit un peu plus évitant soigneusement l'entrejambe de son amante, et embrassa l'intérieure de ses cuisses pour la faire languir encore un peu.

\- **Lex… Je t'en supplie,** implora une nouvelle fois Clarke qui désirait plus que tout que Lexa la caresse de sa bouche comme elle savait si bien le faire.

La brune stoppa son petit jeu et déposa un tendre baiser entre les jambes de Clarke avant de venir glisser une langue habile sur ce petit morceau de chair qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Clarke se cambra immédiatement son corps s'irradiant de plaisir et lui coupant instantanément le souffle. Lexa sourit contre l'humidité de son amante, et entama une longue danse entre les cuisses de la blonde. Chaque coup de langue accélérait les mouvements de son bassin et la main de Clarke se faisait plus ferme sur la nuque de Lexa. Chaque caresse lui tirait d'énorme gémissement de plaisir, elle savait que son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ses contractions incontrôlées lui signifiant que l'extase était tout proche. Elle sentit une énorme vague de plaisir l'envahir, la faisant s'accrocher fermement au drap de sa main libre, lorsque Lexa freina brusquement ses caresses pour remonter le long de son abdomen la couvrant de baiser.

\- **Tu es terrible…** se plaignit la blonde pleine de frustration alors que son entrejambe ne réclamait que le contact de son amante.

Lexa l'embrassa tendrement pour la faire taire, la faisant goûter à sa propre humidité, et la saveur des lèvres de la brune l'excita davantage. Elle parcourut le corps de l'Américaine de sa main libre, reposant le poids de son corps sur son autre bras. Son pouce vint se poser à l'endroit qui avait fait gémir Clarke et elle reprit son massage plein de luxure alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de la blonde qui s'était teinté d'un bleu aussi profond que les abysses. Les caresses de la brune déclenchèrent de nouvelles vagues de plaisir chez la médecin qui se mordait la lèvre tentant de résister à la délicieuse torture que lui faisait subir la cavalière.

\- **Demande-le moi Clarke…** susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de la blonde alors que celle-ci faisait onduler son bassin pour que la brune entreprenne une toute autre sorte de caresse.

\- **Je te veux en moi…** demanda Clarke d'un ton presque suppliant.

Lexa s'exécuta et glissa ses longs doigts à l'endroit tant désiré par la blonde lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle et laissant s'échapper de sa bouche un gémissement de plaisir. Des spasmes secouaient son corps au fil des va-et-vient de plus en plus profond de Lexa dont le cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle sentait la blonde perdre la maîtrise de son corps et souriait béatement à cette vision prenant compte de l'emprise qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son amante. Clarke qui s'était jusqu'à présent plongé dans le regard de sa belle Irlandaise, ne put résister à fermer les yeux lorsqu'un orgasme fulgurant s'empara de tout son être la faisant trembler comme une feuille alors que les doigts de sa brune terminaient lentement leur travail, lui ôtant ses derniers gémissements. Le corps de Clarke retomba lourdement sur le lit et sa respiration reprit peu à peu une allure normale. Lexa déposa un baiser amoureux sur sa clavicule et s'installa à ses côtés, observant sa béatitude. Elle pensa qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle image que Clarke après l'orgasme, les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un léger sourire de satisfaction s'étirant sur son visage. Une sensation de bien-être s'était emparée de la blonde qui tentait de reprendre tant bien que mal ses esprits quittant ce monde où elle avait l'impression d'être allongée dans du coton… Elle se mit soudain à rire légèrement.

\- **Hey… Tout va bien ?** lui demanda Lexa inquiète de la réaction post-orgasme de son amante.

\- **Je repensais juste à la manière dont tu as marqué ton territoire tout à l'heure…** répondit Clarke d'une voix légèrement rauque, **c'était trop mignon…**

Lexa qui l'observait la tête reposant contre son bras rit d'elle-même et leva les yeux au ciel, alors que la blonde s'était plongée dans un certain mutisme. Elle observa ses traits qui s'étaient faits soudainement plus soucieux que lors des secondes précédentes, et Lexa fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps d'interroger son amante sur ce changement d'humeur, que Clarke la coupa :

\- **Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?** murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, mêlant le bleu de l'océan au vert des landes irlandaises.

Lexa quitta le regard de la blonde pour fixer le plafond et chercher la meilleure façon dont elle pourrait dire à l'Américaine à quel point elle l'aimait. Clarke, prise d'une certaine inquiétude concernant les sentiments de sa cavalière et de cette demande trop hâtive reprit :

\- **Excuse-moi Lexa… je vais peut-être un peu trop vite… Je comprends… Après tout cela ne fait que quelques mois que l'on se connaît… Et…**

\- **Clarke…** la coupa Lexa en se retournant pour lui saisir le menton d'une main rassurante, **« Aimer »… C'est bien trop faible comme mot pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi…** répondit-elle de son fin sourire et de ses yeux plus brillant que jamais, **s'il y a bien une chose dont je rêve : c'est de me réveiller chaque matin à tes côtés et d'observer la beauté de ton visage… Je me sens complète lorsque que tu es là, j'ai l'impression de revivre à tes côtés…**

Clarke sourit de bonheur et l'embrassa tendrement à cette révélation. Elle avait encore tellement peur que Lexa ne partage pas ses sentiments, du moins qu'ils ne soient pas à la hauteur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cul-cul…** rit Clarke.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, je te viens de te faire une déclaration toute mignonne et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu m'aimais en retour… Je crois que même l'Irlande n'a jamais essuyé une telle tempête…** grimaça Lexa.

Clarke regagna son sérieux devant l'expression presque triste de la brune.

 **\- Je crois…** hésita Clarke, **enfin non… Je sais que je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai vu, ce soir-là au pub…** avoua la blonde, **c'était comme si mon âme s'était instantanément liée à la tienne… Mon coeur s'emballe encore quand je repense à ce moment… Je crois qu'à cet instant, j'ai su que je t'appartenais et que tu m'appartiendrais un jour… Tu es mon âme sœur Lexa, et c'est merveilleux de t'avoir trouvé là, à plus de 5000 kilomètres de chez-moi.**

 **\- Et c'est moi qui suis gnangnan ?** ricana Lexa.

Face à l'affront, Clarke fit basculer la cavalière sur le dos et se positionna à califourchon sur elle. La blonde l'embrassa tendrement pour la faire taire et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- **Je vais rapidement faire taire ces petits ricanements miss O'Woods et tu vas m'appartenir,** susurra Clarke.

Lexa sourit au léger ton autoritaire qu'avait employé l'Américaine et sa poitrine se remplit instantanément d'une douce chaleur alors que son bas-ventre était animé par de violents fourmillements.

\- **Je n'attends que ça Docteur Griffin…** lui répondit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse avant que Clarke ne fonce sur ses lèvres et prenne lentement possession de son corps.

* * *

Tous s'étaient activés pour fêter le retour du Docteur Griffin à Ballydangan. Carman avait pris les choses en main distribuant à chacun une tâche pour que les réjouissances soient parfaites. Elle avait missionné Anya pour réunir la nourriture et contacter les musiciens du village. Les hommes les plus forts étaient chargés de monter une petite tonnelle devant le O'Corringans. Les troupes avaient été faciles à mobiliser, seul le bruit du retour de la médecin américaine avait suffi à motiver tout le monde.

\- **Rooooh mais tu n'es pas bien doué de tes mains ! Vas donc gonfler des ballons !** Lança Carman à un petit jeune qui s'en voyait avec la bâche de la tonnelle.

\- **Carman ! Octavia et moi avons testé une nouvelle recette de scones, vous allez voir, ils vont faire un malheur,** dit Molly en s'avançant avec un carton plein de petits gâteaux.

 **\- Pourtant, tes scones sont délicieux !**

 **\- Oui mais... Octavia m'a fait découvrir cette plante aromatique… Je ne me rappelle plus le nom… la vieillesse me joue des tours… Mais en tout cas, quelques milligrammes suffisent !** Expliqua Madame Donaghan.

\- **Aller ! Pressez-vous un peu à installer la nourriture sur les tables les filles ne vont pas tarder à arriver !** Héla Carman de sa voix chevrotante aux travailleurs pour qu'ils s'activent.

Clarke et Lexa avaient quitté Dublin tôt dans la matinée. L'Américaine avait apprécié sa virée dublinoise, mais était tout excitée à l'idée de retrouver Ballydangan et ses habitants. Lexa n'était pas la seule à lui avoir manqué… Le sourire de la jeune Blake aussi, tout comme les conseils avisés de Madame Donaghan, ainsi que les soirées au pub, et puis cette vue sur l'océan près du phare, et aussi l'odeur iodée et ce calme subjuguant que seul le bruit des vagues venait troubler. L'Irlande toute entière lui avait manqué. Clarke souriait en redécouvrant la route sinueuse qu'elle avait pour la première fois parcourue avec Octavia. Il y avait quelques mois, elle ne savait pas qu'à cet instant l'île émeraude lui offrirait quelque chose de précieux, l'amour de Lexa O'Woods.

\- **Tout va bien ?** demanda Lexa qui conduisait le pick-up rouge.

\- **Je suis terriblement excitée, j'ai tellement hâte qu'on arrive !**

 **\- Je crois qu'ils t'attendent tous de pied ferme aussi…** sourit la brune en prenant la main de l'Américaine pour y déposer un baiser sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- **Ils ne m'en voudront pas d'être partie sans que je leur dise quand je reviendrais ?**

 **\- Ils ne t'en tiendront pas rigueur, l'important est que tu sois revenue !** la rassura Lexa.

Le pick-up avait ralenti sa course et le nom de Ballydangan s'afficha en deux langues sur le panneau blanc comme lors de son arrivée.

\- **Le gaélique…** soupira Clarke pensant qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'intéresser à cette langue, **tu me l'apprendrais ? Enfin quelques rudiments ça m'aiderait peut-être un peu dans le futur.**

 **\- Ce n'est utile que si tu t'installes ici,** taquina Lexa cherchant à convaincre la blonde de rester à tout jamais, **et puis te le traduire me permet de trouver des excuses pour passer du temps avec toi !**

 **\- Tu passerais du temps avec moi si tu devenais ma professeure personnelle, tu sais,** lui proposa timidement Clarke.

\- **Ouuuuh mais c'est que c'est sexy tout ça… Une Irlandaise qui devient prof de langue pour une sublime médecin américaine…** remarqua Lexa amusée.

\- **ça pourrait l'être en effet…** répondit Clarke d'une voix suave s'imaginant quelques scénarios érotiques qui l'emplirent d'une douce chaleur.

Le pick-up ralentit encore plus et Clarke s'émerveilla à redécouvrir le village qui l'avait vu débarquer quelques mois auparavant. Elle était impatiente de s'extirper de la voiture pour humer l'odeur iodée de l'océan et entendre le calme qui régnait dans le village. Cette pensée fut troublée lorsqu'elle entendit des sons de violons et de bodhran traverser les fenêtres du pick-up. Lexa continuait d'avancer tout sourire vers une épaisse foule qui s'était amassée devant le O'Corringans. Clarke jeta un regard interrogateur à son Irlandaise qui était tout sourire.

\- **Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'attendaient de pied ferme !** répondit-elle à la question silencieuse de la blonde.

Clarke observa qu'une tonnelle avait été dressée et qu'une banderole flottait dans l'air affichant un message qui lui réchauffa le coeur : « _Bon retour parmi nous Docteur Griffin !_ ». L'Américaine sentit sa gorge se serrer et des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux, et Lexa sourit à la vision du regard embuée de son amante. Elle se gara à l'abri des regards et en profita pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- **Ne pleure pas mon amour ! Ils sont juste très heureux que tu reviennes !**

 **\- Je ne m'y attendais juste pas !**

 **\- Tu sais, même si c'est moi qui t'aime le plus, il y a aussi tout un tas d'autres gens qui te portent une immense estime !** lui dit Lexa en déposant un nouveau baiser sur son front pour lui donner un peu de courage, **on y va ?**

 **\- On y va,** répéta Clarke tout sourire.

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le véhicule et s'approchèrent de la foule. Carman aperçut la chevelure blonde de l'Américaine et ordonna aux musiciens de jouer avec un peu plus d'entrain pour accueillir Clarke comme il se devait. La musique qui s'était faite instantanément plus forte fit tourner la tête d'Octavia qui buvait une bière avec Lincoln. La jeune Blake aperçut ses deux amies arriver au loin, tout sourire, elle déposa rapidement son verre et se rua en leur direction sous le regard amusé de son petit ami. Octavia courut aussi vite qu'elle le put et se jeta dans les bras de la médecin en riant alors que tous se mirent à applaudir.

\- **Claaaaaaarke ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Je te jure que j'ai compté les jours…** l'informa Octavia.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué aussi O…** soupira la médecin en resserrant son étreinte chaleureuse.

 **\- Alors cette petite virée dublinoise ?** s'enquit elle de demander d'un œil goguenard.

\- **On te racontera O'…** souffla Lexa alors que les habitants s'avançaient autour d'elles pour saluer la médecin.

\- **Ravie de te revoir parmi nous Clarke, je savais que l'on se reverrait !** salua Anya en tenant Erlina dans les bras…

\- **Oh Anya…** répondit Clarke en déposant deux bises chaleureuses sur ses joues, **donne-moi ce petit bout,** continua la blonde en prenant la nièce de Lexa dans ses bras, **deux semaines et tu as déjà changé… Elle a les yeux des O'Woods…** sourit Clarke en caressant tendrement la joue du bébé.

La foule se fit un peu plus dense autour d'elle et l'Américaine se sentit obligée de tous les saluer. L'accueil qu'ils lui avaient réservé était tout bonnement parfait. Lexa prenait plaisir à observer de loin celle qui partageaient ses nuits se fondre parfaitement dans la masse irlandaise, comme si elle avait toujours été là. Carman, Molly et Clarke étaient en grande discussion, les deux petites mamies papouillaient la blonde s'assurant qu'elle était bien là en chair et en os. Elles proposèrent quelques scones à l'américaine sachant pertinemment à quel point elle les aimait. Clarke croqua une bouchée du petit gâteau et une moue amusée se dessina sur son visage. Elle ne dit rien, mais ne le termina pas, le réservant pour plus tard ou jamais. Elle s'approcha de Lexa qui buvait tranquillement sa bière au comptoir et qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux.

\- **D'habitude tu les dévores…** sourit Lexa en montrant le scones que Clarke tenait dans les mains.

\- **Oui quand elle ne les cuisine pas avec des ingrédients « illicites »…**

 **\- Des ingrédients « illicites » ?**

 **\- Molly sait très bien que je suis accro à ses scones, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a rajouté de l'herbe dedans…** s'étonna Clarke qui pensait que la petite grand-mère était une sage personne.

\- **De l'herbe ?**

 **\- Goûte !** fit Clarke en tendant un morceau à la brune.

 **\- Octaviaaaa…** rumina la brune qui se souvenait du penchant de la Blake pour les space-cake pour animer les fêtes du village sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Lexa abandonna Clarke pour se diriger vers la jeune brune qui riait aux éclats, un petit gâteau à la main. Elle fut interceptée par sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de chercher dans la foule. Siobhan attrapa sa fille par le bras et l'attira un peu en retrait de la fête.

\- **Fais attention Lexa…** la prévint l'Irlandaise.

\- **Bonjour maman…** la salua-t-elle froidement.

\- **Je ne vais pas gâcher cette petite fête parce que tout le monde s'amuse, nous partons quelques jours à Cork, je veux que lorsque nous reviendrons les choses n'aient pas évolué entre vous.**

 **\- Entre nous ?**

 **\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile Lexa, malgré les efforts d'Octavia pour te couvrir, je ne suis pas idiote et j'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas Dublin pour régler je ne sais quelle affaire, et que tu y étais plutôt pour y faire tes…. Tes petites affaires avec elle.**

 **\- Lexa, Clarke et Octavia te cherchent,** intervint Carman pour sauver sa petite-fille d'une discussion qui semblait houleuse.

Lexa échappa à l'emprise de sa mère et se dirigea de nouveau vers Octavia une boule lui serrant la gorge sans jamais se retourner pour jeter un autre regard à sa mère.

\- **Tu es la seule qui n'est pas ravie du retour de notre blonde favorite…** lança Carman à sa belle-fille, **il va pourtant falloir t'y faire, c'est déjà bien que tu aies ouvert un peu les yeux sur les sentiments qu'éprouvent ta fille pour le Docteur Griffin, maintenant, il te faut les accepter.**

 **\- Jamais,** répondit sèchement la mère de Lexa en quittant la petite réception.

La fête battait son plein, les verres tintaient, certains chantaient alors que d'autres dansaient, tous avaient cette joie apparente sur le visage. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fêté quelque chose de la sorte. Un peu plus loin, un homme à la barbe fournit et aux cheveux brun parcourait du regard la foule espérant trouver une certaine personne chère à son cœur.

\- **Et bien, il est à peine midi et il y a déjà une sacrée ambiance !** rit le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

\- **On sait faire la fête à Ballydangan !** répondit le plus vieux.

\- **Ils savaient que tu revenais aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Non, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir un jour d'ailleurs,** soupira l'homme à la barbe en redécouvrant les façades colorées des maisons qu'il avait quitté vingt ans plus tôt.

\- **Alors pourquoi cette fête, on dirait qu'il fête l'arrivée du vent des globes !**

 **\- Apparemment, il y a un nouveau médecin en ville…** répondit-il en montrant la bannière qui flottait dans le ciel bleu de cette douce journée de janvier, **approchons.**

Les deux hommes firent les quelques pas les séparant de la foule. Personne ne semblait avoir reconnu le plus vieux. En même temps, cela faisait vingt ans qu'il avait quitté le village sans leur donner la moindre nouvelle. Pourtant certains savaient qu'il était en vie grâce à la télévision, mais les sports nautiques n'étaient pas leur fort malgré leur pied marin. L'homme à la barbe aperçu un grand métis et sourit à cette vision, Lincoln était devenu immense et un homme bien bâtit, il était le portrait craché de sa mère. Il parcourait la foule espérant reconnaître quelques visages. Madame O'Woods et Molly n'avait pas changé, le temps n'avait décidément aucune emprise sur elles. Il sourit une nouvelle fois en apercevant une magnifique brune aux reflets acajou se tenir près de son ami Connan, déjà à l'époque, il savait que la fille aux yeux d'Irlande allait devenir la plus belle des jeunes femmes. La présence d'une blonde qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'intrigua, pourtant certains de ses traits lui semblaient familiers, mais l'homme à la barbe n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Anya… Elle tenait un petit bébé dans ses bras et Gustus se tenait à ses côtés, ces deux-là avaient donc finit ensemble. Une seule personne lui étant plus que proche manquait à l'appel. Il s'approcha près du bar extérieur qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion. Il savait qu'elle se tiendrait derrière le comptoir. L'homme s'approcha de la mère de Lincoln et sourit. Indra avait coupé ses cheveux, son regard s'était fait plus dur avec le temps, mais il y sentait toujours cette bienveillance.

\- **Une pinte s'il te plaît Indra,** commanda l'homme.

La voix grave et posée si caractéristique du barbu fit immédiatement relever la tête de la mère de Lincoln qui s'affairait à tenir son bar propre. La surprise de découvrir qui lui avait passé commande la figea la faisant lâcher la pinte qu'elle tenait dans sa main se fracasser au sol. Le bruit de verre brisé attira le regard de ceux qui se tenaient tout près du comptoir. Tous restèrent bouche-bée devant la présence de l'homme.

\- **Je ne pensais pas faire une telle entrée ! Mais c'est super sympa d'avoir organisé une fête pour moi en tout cas !** lança le brun pour briser la glace alors qu'Indra sauta par-dessus le comptoir pour s'approcher de lui une lueur de colère emplissant son regard.

* * *

 **Lexa flippe, Lexa ment, Lexa s'enfonce… Heureusement que Clarke est hyper naïve, en même temps qui ne serait pas naïve devant ces beaux yeux verts ahahah.**

 **Une idée pour les nouveaux venus ?**

 **Chapitre prochain : On va commencer à remuer le passé à Ballydangan, et ça risque de péter sec…**

 **Les reviews !**

 **Coco1810 :** Ahah contente que les publications en avance te fasse autant plaisir, merci d'être fidèle !

 **Angelye :** Désolée… Mais c'est pour prendre le temps de faire une belle fin et d'avancer un peu sur une autre histoire !:p Après je ne dis pas qu'une fois que j'aurais fini de taper Galway Girl on ne pourra pas retourner à 2 chapitres/semaines ^^ (parce que moi aussi j'ai très envie de vous livrer la suite!).

 **Melou28 :** Bellamy ou Siobhan je ne sais pas lequel est le pire (enfin si je sais:p) Raven ne pas trop tarder, elle va rejoindre Clarke ^^, pour Carman et Molly, je crois que le meilleur est à venir ahah.

 **Lex-Jan :** Hey ! Bon je vais passer pour une ignorante mais… que veux dire « un chapitre à couper au couteau » ? (moi et les expressions ça fait 120000…), Raven rejoindra Clarke, il va falloir patienter encore un petit peu avant qu'elle ne prenne toute sa place (même peut-être un peu trop de place parfois ahah), pour Lexa tu verras bien… Mais je pense que tu sais que ça sent le pâté… A la prochaine !

 **PsychoPast :** Ahah tapes bien fort des mains !:p Et oui je suis un peu sadique… Mais on va dire que la torture se compense par tous les moments bien dégoulinants d'amour (comme ceux pour soigner ta gueule de bois ahah). Artiste c'est un grand mot !:p j'essaye juste de vous donner l'envie d'aller à Ballydangan XD Merci pour les pots de fleurs !:D

See ya Girl !

 **TheFanfic100 :** ça va il ne gêne pas trop pour l'instant vu qu'il est loooooooooooooooooooooooooooin !:p

 **Lovesseriesloves :** Merci ! Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre « gros suspense » à la fin t'a plu !

 **Edas44 :** Et oui… généralement c'est qu'on est loin qu'on sait à quel point on aime… Vu ce que tu attendais je pense que ce chapitre t'as un peu déçu…:p Mais bon, tu verras pour quoi Lexa flippe autant de sa mère. A la prochaine !

 **Jack 77 :** Ahah ! Ouais je pense qu'il faut au moins une foule qui tape des mains pour les chapitres qui arrivent:p

 **Clexa9223 :** Mon dieu… Je vais croire que t'as peut-être piraté mon ordi, ou que les chapitres ont malencontreusement filtrés:p Gros bon point pour toi sur ta petite théorie, t'y es presque ! A plus bisous ! Et ce que je vais te dire va sûrement de faire plaisir : Galway Girl de Ed Sheeran fait partie des musiques d'un chapitre, cet indice peut t'aider à imaginer ce qui va se passer dans des chapitres assez lointains:p

 **MagRd :** Ahah ravie que tu ais rattrapé ton court retard :p Anya joue bien le rôle de la grande sœur protectrice surtout qu'elle se reproche beaucoup de chose… Ce chapitre doit te faire encore plus flipper:p La tornade Reyes ne vas pas tarder ^^ juste avant la Saint-Patrick ^^

 **Fille-de-lune :** Hey ! Malheureusement Ballydangan n'existe pas, je l'ai inventé pour faire un mix de tout ce que je préfère en Irlande : la Wild Atlantic Coast, les villages à fleur de falaise, un petit lac à côté, un pub sympa, les sentiers mal goudronnés délimités par des murets de pierres etc etc. Tu retrouveras surement un peu de Ballydangan un peu de partout en Irlande. J'y ai déjà été et j'y retournes bientôt héhé ! Je te conseille vraiment d'entamer le voyage comme Clarke l'a fait, tu verras, l'Irlande c'est… ressourçant !

Pour le chapitre, tu verras que Bellamy ne sera plus très présent ^^ Et voilà Clarke qui revient en Irlande, mais c'est un retour en demi-teinte finalement… A la prochaine !

 **Djuly :** Ah trop cool que t'aies trouvé la playlist ! Et merci pour tes compliment ! A la prochaine !

 **LB :** Salut le Québec ^^, alors, pour le rythme, je ne voulais pas faire du jour par jour ou du semaine par semaine… ça risquait de vite tourner à Plus belle la vie (sans offense pour ceux qui aime) et devenir gnangnan et longuet… 11 chapitres pour 3 mois c'est bien surtout qu'il se passe beaucoup de chose… J'aime me concentrer sur les paysages, mais peu sur les petites actions qui ne servent à rien finalement ou qui ne référent pas à la psychologie des personnages… Et précipitée ?! 3 mois pour enfin être ensemble ahah je trouve ça looooong :p Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Galway Girl est loin d'être achevée, 23 chapitres sont prévus ^^ c'est déjà pas mal ! A la prochaine !


	12. Lies

**Hey tout le monde et les petits nouveaux !  
J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !  
Pas plus de blabla encore une fois et quelques mots sur le chapitre ^^ : 1) Je suis sûre que le titre vous fait flipper, 2) On va enfin savoir qui est de retour et c'est très important pour la suite, 3)J'ai essayé d'ajouter des "marqueurs temps" plus voyant vu que certains sont apparemment en galère :p **

**Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre.**

 **Brier – Galway Shawl.** (Ballydangan)

 **John Mayer - You're body is a wonderland.** (Clarke & Lexa)

 **Nolwenn Leroy – La chanson de la mer.** (Clarke, Lexa, Erlina)  
Je crois que c'est ma chanson préférée... Allez écouter les paroles et vous verrez pourquoi elle correspond si bien à Ballydangan et à Galway Girl ^^

 **The Corrs – Moorlough Shore.** (L'inconnu & Indra)

 **Angus & Julia Stone – I'm not yours. **(Clarke, Lexa, Siobhan)

* * *

Indra se tenait face au barbu, une lueur de colère dans le regard. Tous se tenaient autour d'eux, les musiciens avaient subitement arrêter de jouer plongeant la fête dans une ambiance silencieuse et malaisante.

\- **Je ne pensais pas faire une telle entrée ! Mais c'est super sympa d'avoir organisé une fête pour moi en tout cas !** Lança le brun pour briser la glace.

Indra s'approcha un peu plus et à cet instant, le brun ne sut pas si elle allait lui donner une gifle monumentale ou simplement lui hurler dessus.

\- **Marcus…** souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant fortement.

\- **J'ai eu peur que tu m'en colles une…** répondit en riant le skipper.

\- **Tu le mérites tellement pourtant… Tu as décidé de devenir un adulte avec cette barbe ?**

 **\- En même temps, vingt ans sont passés, il fallait bien que je grandisse un peu…**

 **\- Marcus ?** l'interrogea Lincoln qui avait un peu de mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son oncle.

\- **Et bien, c'est une journée pleine de surprise !** lança doucement Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa qui souriait face à l'ami de son père qu'elle avait su apprécier alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Lincoln s'approcha de celui qu'il avait vu partir trop tôt et l'enlaça. Ce n'était plus les bras d'un enfant, mais ceux d'un homme fort qui le serrait. Lincoln avait tellement grandi... Marcus était le meilleur ami de son père, il partageait avec lui cet amour pour la mer. Mais le barbu avait toujours rêvé d'aller plus loin, ne satisfaisant que très peu des côtes irlandaises. « Un jour, je partirais » ne cessait-il de répéter. Et ce jour vint peu après la mort de Magnus O'Corringans. Marcus avait été dévasté. Leur clan de copain qui réunissait aussi le père O'Woods avait perdu un des leurs avec qui ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups. Plus rien ne retenait le barbu à Ballydangan à part le petit Lincoln et Indra. Magnus lui avait toujours demandé de prendre soin d'eux s'il lui arrivait quelque chose en mer. Mais Marcus n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Le visage du petit métis lui rappelant trop souvent son défunt ami, son frère de cœur. A cela, c'était ajouté une lourde peine de cœur… Aurora Kennedy, la fille qu'il avait toujours aimé était devenu une Blake, et il n'avait rien vu venir. Son destin avait basculé du jour au lendemain lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son mariage. Mais les deux amants avaient continué à se voir, se donnant rendez-vous au sommet du phare. C'est lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de son deuxième enfant qu'Aurora Blake avait définitivement mis fin à cette relation faisant fuir Marcus à jamais. Indra lui en avait énormément voulu, elle reprochait à la brune de s'être joué de son ami et de l'avoir éloigné. Mais à présent, Marcus était revenu et il se tenait là dans les bras de Lincoln sous le regard émue d'Indra.

\- **Wow doucement fiston ! Quand je t'ai quitté, tu n'avais pas autant de force,** remarqua Marcus le souffle légèrement coupé par l'étreinte ce qui tira un petit rire à Lincoln.

\- **Marcus, je te présente Octavia Blake, c'est ma petite amie,** dit fièrement le métis en approchant la jeune brune de lui.

Marcus dévisagea la jeune fille avec un immense sourire, elle lui rappelait tellement Aurora quand elle n'avait que vingt ans. Son visage se ferma un peu lorsqu'il repensa à leurs jeunes années. Il espérait que la jeune Blake ne jouerait pas le même tour à Lincoln que celui que la plus âgée lui avait fait subir vingt ans auparavant.

\- **Tu as les yeux de ta mère, et son nez aussi,** répondit il, subjugué par la ressemblance tout à fait frappante, **mais tu n'as rien pris de ton père visiblement !** poursuivit-il satisfait car il savait que le père Blake n'était pas un beau garçon, riche certes, mais beau non.

 **\- Vous connaissez mes parents ?** s'enquit de demander Octavia souriante.

\- **Ta mère était… Une très bonne amie,** répondit le barbu en cherchant ses mots.

\- **Tu ne viens même pas saluer ton vieil ami…** fit un gaillard en s'approchant de lui pour lui taper dans le dos.

\- **Connan ! Tous ces cheveux blancs ! Même ta mère en a moins que toi !** le charria Marcus, **dis-moi où est ma beauté, j'ai cru apercevoir ces grands yeux verts tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Lexa !** appela le O'Woods de sa grosse voix, **et les cheveux blancs, c'est pour les soucis que me causent toutes ces femmes, j'en ai quatre à la maison alors imagines…**

 **\- Ah Connan, je t'avais dit de me suivre en mer… Hey sweetie comme tu as grandis…** s'étonna le barbu, **tu es tellement belle…**

 **\- Je n'ai plus cinq ans Marcus,** rit Lexa alors que le barbu commençait à pincer ses petites joues.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que des jolies filles ici,** remarqua Finn.

\- **Range tes yeux Collins,** le mis en garde Marcus, **oh et bonjour, Lexa, tu ne me présente pas cette belle jeune femme.**

 **\- Clarke Griffin… Ma... Notre médecin,** hésita la brune alors que sa mère posait un regard mauvais sur les deux jeunes femmes.

\- **Enchantée,** répondit Clarke refroidit par la réponse de Lexa, tout en serrant la main de Marcus.

Clarke était intriguée par la nature de la réponse de Lexa, mais le regard que lui porta Lexa l'apaisa et elle pensa que la brune était juste très pudique et qu'elle ne voulait pas livrer leur histoire en pâture aux habitants.

\- **Griffin…**

 **\- Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Pourtant, elle lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau ! Ses yeux et cette blondeur ne trompent personne ! C'est la fille de Jake !** commenta Connan qui voyait son ami en pleine réflexion essayant de se remémorer où il avait entendu ce nom.

\- **Jake ! Évidemment ! Un tombeur celui-là, il ne passait que ces étés ici et pourtant, il les charmait toute… Mais Abby est arrivée…** soupira l'homme, **d'ailleurs tu te trompes Connan, ma main à couper qu'Abby est sa mère, elle a le même visage qu'elle ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il devient l'Américain ?** s'enquit de demander Marcus sans aucun tact alors que tous lui faisait les gros yeux.

\- **Il nous a malheureusement quitté…** répondit simplement Clarke.

\- **Je… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…**

 **\- Ca va aller,** sourit tristement la blonde face à la bourde de Marcus.

\- **Vous êtes donc la médecin ! Finn Collins !** se présenta le brun un peu trop prestement aux yeux de Lexa qui lui jeta un regard de dédain, alors qu'il revenait du bar deux boissons à la main.

\- **Oui, Clarke est notre médecin et elle est plus que formidable…** reprit la brune en adressant un petit sourire à son amante secrète.

\- **Bon et bien maintenant que les retrouvailles et les présentations sont faites, fêtons les retours !** lança le père de Lexa en levant sa bière.

\- **Au retour du Docteur et de Kane !** répondirent-ils tous en cœur !

* * *

Le mois de janvier s'était déjà bien installé à Ballydangan, une semaine étaient passés depuis le retour de Clarke et les parents de Lexa s'en étaient allés pour quelques jours. Siobhan s'étant faite de plus en plus mauvaise avec sa fille, la blonde avait accueillit la nouvelle avec bonheur. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir souffler, et se retrouver toutes les deux, à l'abri des regards certes, mais se retrouver quand même. L'Américaine caressait la main de son amante dont la nudité n'était recouverte que d'un drap, la blonde prenait plaisir à admirer son corps nu chaque matin que la Terre faisait. Clarke fit glisser ses doigts dans le cou de Lexa la faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois, et amena sa bouche sur le dos de la brune, embrassant chaque feuilles, chaque branches et chaque racines de son immense tatouage.

\- **Clarke… J'ai un cours à donner ce matin…** soupira l'Irlandaise qui n'en menait pas large devant les petites intentions de la blonde.

\- **Annule-le, il à l'air de faire vraiment froid aujourd'hui… Restes avec moi au lit…** lui susurra Clarke, en déposant des petits baisers sur son épaule.

\- **Hum…** gémit légèrement la brune alors que les mains de son amante glissaient langoureusement sous le drap… **Il n'est que neuf heures du matin et je suis déjà épuisée…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton corps est devenu une drogue dont je ne peux me passer…** répondit lascivement la blonde en continuant de tracer un chemin de baiser sur la peau de la cavalière.

\- **Clarke…** hoqueta Lexa qui sentit la main de son amante s'aventurer un peu trop près de son intimité, **tu as des patients à consulter et moi un cours à donner… Et ça fait deux jours qu'on fait l'amour…**

 **\- Arrêtes de faire mine de t'en plaindre… Et personne n'a encore sonné à ma porte, il me reste trente minutes pour profiter de ton corps belle Irlandaise… Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me rends insatiable…** continua Clarke excitée par l'humidité qui régnait entre les cuisses de son amante.

\- **Hum…** gémit une nouvelle fois Lexa qui ne pouvait résister aux douces caresses de l'Américaine.

\- **Et puis vous m'avez l'air d'avoir de la fièvre Miss O'Woods…**

 **\- Tu dis n'importe quoi...** rit légèrement Lexa en cherchant un peu plus le contact des doigts de Clarke.

\- **Je te rappelle que c'est moi la médecin et tu m'as l'air souffrante…**

 **\- Tu ferais tout pour que je reste avec toi hein…**

 **\- Lex… J'ai juste envie de m'occuper de toi,** continua Clarke en traçant un chemin de baiser du cou jusqu'au flanc de la Lexa qui frissonnait, **laisse-moi m'occuper de toi…**

La brune avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Depuis que ses parents avaient quitté le village, elle avait élu domicile chez Clarke profitant d'elle tous les soirs et observant son visage chaque matin. Dès qu'elle se trouvait avec l'Américaine, plus rien n'existait hormis leur amour. Elle ne pensait plus à sa mère, ni à Bellamy, et son mensonge était comme envolé. Clarke lui faisait oublier le pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée, et de toute manière, elle voulait profiter de son Américaine sans la tracasser, elle aviserait le moment venu. La brune fit taire ses pensées en se positionnant au-dessus de Clarke pour lui faire subir la plus douce des tortures. Elle embrassa fougueusement ses lèvres et parcourut langoureusement le corps de la blonde de ses mains expertes.

\- T **u vois que tu as bien trente minutes à m'accorder mon amour…** sourit Clarke contre la bouche de la cavalière

\- **Chhhhht, fais et ne perds surtout pas de temps…** soupira lascivement Lexa totalement convaincue par l'activité matinale que la blonde avait initiée.

Clarke glissa sous le corps de la brune qui se tenait à califourchon au dessus de sa bouche. Elle s'aventura à mordiller légèrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de déposer une longue et appuyée caresse sur l'intimité de Lexa qui gémit de plaisir au contact de cette langue câline. Les mouvements de bassin de la cavalière étaient langoureux et maîtrisés excitant Clarke au plus au point. De sa position, elle pouvait voir Lexa prendre un plaisir démesuré, ses yeux clos, et se mordillant la lèvre avait le don de l'embraser. La respiration de Lexa se fit plus saccadée, des frissons parcouraient son corps faisant accentuer ses mouvements de bassin que la blonde essayait de contenir en la maintenant fermement par les hanches. Lexa se sentait presque partir lorsque le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans la maison.

\- **Non… Il reste encore du temps…** souffla la brune alors que Clarke, imperturbable, continuait à s'activer entre ses cuisses.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Lexa se reconcentra sur son plaisir, se laissant aller contre la bouche de son amante. Mais une personne avait décidé que les choses se passeraient autrement ce matin, et elles furent de nouveau interrompues par le bruit d'un poing tambourinant sur la porte.

\- **Ne bouge surtout pas… Ils attendront…** grogna Clarke en maintenant son emprise sur les hanches de la brune avant de reprendre ses coups de langue agiles.

Mais, le poing se fit plus insistant. Agacée que l'on puisse venir troubler ses moments intimes avec l'Américaine, Lexa se leva d'un seul coup abandonnant Clarke au lit qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel, et pestait contre la fuite de son amante.

\- **Reviens ici tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas terminé mon œuvre !** lui ordonna Clarke frustrée.

\- **Je vais juste voir à qui je dois en vouloir !** répondit Lexa en s'approchant de la fenêtre que seul un voilage recouvrait, la chaleur de son corps provoqua immédiatement une nuée de buée contre la fenêtre, oui, il devait faire vraiment très froid dehors… **Putain ! C'est l'autre qui te collait au derrière à la fête…** s'agaça la brune.

\- **Qui ?**

 **\- Le brun aux cheveux mi-long ! Le copain de Marcus !**

\- **Finn ?**

\- **Oui Finn !** répondit Lexa énervée par la visite du brun.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vouloir à cette heure…** soupira Clarke en laissant retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

\- **A ton avis…** railla Lexa qui continuait d'observer le brun en train de taper à la porte.

\- **Leeex…** l'appela Clarke d'une voix fluette.

\- **Quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu es jalouse…** sourit la blonde en observant le dos et les fesses musclées de sa magnifique amante.

\- **Absolument pas.**

 **\- Tu en es sûre ?**

 **\- Il va rester planter là longtemps ?** lança Lexa en éludant la question de la blonde.

\- **Hey Lex'…** fit Clarke avant d'enfiler son peignoir de soie et de s'approcher du dos de la brune, **n'oublies jamais que mon cœur t'appartient et que le tiens m'appartient** **et que rien ne changera ça,** lui rappela la blonde en l'enlaçant et en embrassant son cou, **je vais aller voir ce qu'il veut.**

 **\- Habille-toi au moins !** s'exclama Lexa en voyant son amante quitter la chambre, seulement vêtue de son peignoir, **il… Il fait froid !**

 **\- C'est vraiment parce que tu as peur que j'attrape un rhume que tu me demande de m'habiller ? Et puis pas besoin, j'ai les cheveux en pagaille, le haut de la poitrine plein de traces, les pupilles dilatées, il comprendra que je n'étais pas seule !** lança Clarke alors qu'elle descendait déjà les escaliers.

La blonde prit la peine de fermer convenablement son peignoir avant d'ouvrir au brun qui s'était fait un peu collant à la fête « des retours », elle avait cherché à l'esquiver depuis sentant que son regard n'était pas amical. Elle inspira un grand coup pour effacer légèrement son agacement et ouvrit la porte.

\- **Bonjour Clarke !**

 **\- Finn,** sourit faussement la blonde en ne le laissant pas entrer, **qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ?**

 **\- Oh euh… J'ai pris un mal de tête fulgurant, je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas quelques cachets pour me dépanner…**

 **\- Chochotte...** chuchota Lexa qui guettait la conversation depuis l'escalier.

\- **Attend-moi là, je vais te chercher ça,** répondit Clarke en le laissant sur le pas de la porte.

La blonde se dirigea vers son bureau sans fermer la porte d'entrée et passa devant Lexa qui les espionnait dans les escaliers vêtue d'une simple chemise. La brune jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et soupira lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il ne restait que dix minutes à la blonde avant de devoir ouvrir le cabinet. Clarke repassa devant elle, la boîte de médicament à la main et la regarda d'un air désolé.

\- **Voilà ! Mais tu sais que… Je n'ouvre qu'à neuf heures et demi…**

 **\- Oui, je sais,** sourit Finn, **j'en profitais juste pour te voir un peu, espérant pouvoir prendre un café avec toi.**

Lexa qui s'était habillée en vitesse et avait gagné le couloir senti un agacement encore plus fort monter en elle. Le brun était en train de draguer Clarke, elle devait lui faire comprendre que l'Américaine ne partagerait pas son cœur avec lui.

\- **Tu sais Finn, je ne suis pas du matin…**

 **\- Si ce n'est que ça, on pourrait aller prendre un verre ce soir !** proposa le brun d'un ton enjoué.

\- **A ce soir Clarke,** intervint Lexa pour faire comprendre à l'ami de Marcus que les matins et les soirées de l'Américaine lui étaient totalement réservée, **ou passes à la maison en fin d'après-midi,** proposa-t-elle en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de la blonde qui sursauta légèrement.

\- **Je serais là…** souffla Clarke surprise par le geste de Lexa qui se voulait d'habitude d'une pudeur poussée à l'extrême.

Lexa s'éloigna ne la quittant pas du regard, elle monta dans son pick-up rouge et lui adressa un clin d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Clarke pensa que son amante était terrible, et ses petites crises de jalousie la faisaient fondre. La blonde se mordit la lèvre en voyant Lexa s'éloigner lentement sous le regard interrogateur de Finn qui ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre la teneur de leur relation, trop obnubilé par son objectif d'obtenir un rencard avec le Docteur Griffin. Le brun se racla soudainement la gorge tirant la blonde de ses pensées.

\- **J'ai cru que tu n'ouvrais qu'à neuf heure et demie.**

 **\- Lexa… Elle travaille beaucoup et n'a pas le temps de passer à l'heure d'ouverture ou dans la journée.**

 **\- Et tu accueilles tous tes patients comme ça ?** fit le brun en laissant ses yeux traîner sur la tenue un peu dénudée de Clarke.

 **\- Oh, euh…** balbutia Clarke gênée et fermant encore plus les pans de son peignoir **, elle aussi avait mal à la tête et elle m'a prise au dépourvu ce matin...** mentit la blonde peu crédible avec son peignoir de soie et pensant que son histoire avec la cavalière ne le regardait pas.

 **\- Hum je vois… Alors pour ce soir ?** tenta de nouveau le brun en espérant que Clarke préfère aller prendre un verre avec lui plutôt que l'invitation de Lexa.

 **\- Je ne serais pas là…** répondit la blonde en pensant au programme câlin que lui réservait sûrement Lexa, **d'ailleurs, je dois te laisser, je commence dans même pas dix minutes…**

 **\- Ok…** soupira le brun déçu, **une prochaine fois alors !**

* * *

Indra avait convié Octavia, Finn et Marcus à sa table. La jeune brune posait un regard admiratif sur le skipper qui comptait ses exploits en mer, ses voyages, ses rencontres…

\- **Et tu as fait le tour du monde ?** s'enquit de demander Octavia au barbu des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- **ça m'a pris plusieurs années… mais oui,** sourit Marcus.

\- **J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire la même chose…** soupira Octavia songeuse…

\- **Un jour peut-être que l'on pourra !** lui répondit Lincoln.

\- **Finalement, tu sais… On a beau faire le tour du monde… Généralement, on revient toujours à Ballydangan…** ajouta Marcus.

\- **Pourquoi revenir, enfin pourquoi maintenant ?** questionna la jeune Blake…

\- **Je ne sais pas… Le vent m'a poussé à revenir ici, peut-être est-ce un signe, j'ai sûrement quelque chose de bien à faire dans ce village.**

 **\- Tu crois au destin ?**

 **\- C'est ma seule motivation,** répondit Marcus à la jeune fille, **cessons de parler de moi, comment va ta mère ?**

Indra se tendit à la question. Elle savait que Marcus avait fui à cause d'elle, de son comportement. La Blake avait pourtant continué de voir Marcus après son mariage, même après la naissance de Bellamy, et ce, durant plusieurs années lorsque son mari quittait le village pour des livraisons. Mais la nouvelle de sa seconde grossesse avait tout changé. Aurora avait changé. Elle était devenue froide, distante, se jetant corps et âme dans la religion.

\- **Elle va bien ! Tu devrais passer la voir, si vous étiez de bon ami, elle ne t'a sûrement pas oublié !** répondit joyeusement Octavia.

Indra se tendit un peu plus alors que Marcus sourit timidement devant l'expression de la jeune fille. Ce passé qu'il avait entretenu avec la mère de la brune devait rester secret, il ne servait à rien qu'Octavia sache à quel point il avait aimé sa mère et quasiment tout sacrifié pour elle.

\- **Si j'ai le temps, je viendrais la saluer avec plaisir,** mentit Kane se remémorant le dernier souvenir douloureux qu'Aurora Blake lui avait laissé.

\- **Roooh Marcus ! Bien sûr que tu auras le temps, on a dit qu'on restait là pour un petit moment quand même !** lança Finn qui était jusque-là rester silencieux.

\- **JE reste là, toi, je sais que tu vas partir vadrouiller… tu ne peux pas tenir en place...** s'amusa le barbu connaissant parfaitement son équipier.

\- **Je vais te faire mentir…** soupira le brun.

\- **Quelle mouche t'a piqué marin d'eau douce !**

 **\- Il y a….** hésita le jeune homme… **Cette blonde…**

 **\- Mais encore ?** S'enquit de demander Octavia qui ne vivait que pour les histoires d'amour de Ballydangan.

\- **Le docteur… Clarke… Je l'avais invité à boire un verre ce soir, mais elle ne pouvait pas... Pourtant, je sens que je lui plaît !**

Aux mots de l'équipier de Marcus, Octavia s'étouffa avec l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler déclenchant une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Indra, elle, ricana alors que Lincoln tapait dans le dos de sa petite amie. Seul Marcus ne semblait pas comprendre la teneur de la situation.

\- **Roh je sais que vous me trouvez un peu présomptueux mais… Je sens qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose…**

La réponse du brun déclencha un fou rire chez la jeune Blake qui avait déjà bien du mal à calmer sa toux. Elle savait pertinemment que la blonde ne pouvait pas aller boire un verre avec l'équipier de Marcus, puisqu'à cette heure, elle devait être en plein sexathon avec Lexa. Quand bien même, elle savait que Clarke ne répondrait jamais à la demande du brun, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la cavalière depuis le jour où elle l'avait rencontré, lui vouant un amour incommensurable.

\- **Et bien… Il y en a un qui espère un peu trop du destin…** marmonna Indra.

\- **Pardon ?** questionna Finn qui avait mal entendu…

\- **Oh rien… Je disais juste que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à séduire…** répondit la mère de Lincoln ne sachant pas si elle pouvait aborder le sujet Clarke Griffin et Lexa O'Woods en présence d'inconnu.

\- **J'y arriverai !** lança Finn tout enjoué déclenchant un nouvel étouffement d'Octavia.

\- **C'est vrai que la fille de Jake est magnifique… Paix à son âme d'ailleurs… En tout cas tout le monde a bien grandit… Lexa est devenue tout aussi magnifique, Connan doit en voir passer des prétendants, mais bon…** dit il sans finir sa phrase alors que la brune lui avait confié toute petite qu'elle ne voulait pas de prince charmant, mais rêvait plutôt d'une belle princesse.

La plaisanterie de Marcus jeta un froid parmi les trois irlandais. La discussion pleine d'humour était soudain devenu pesante. Et tous se tortillaient de malaise sur leur chaise en silence.

\- **Bah vous en faite des têtes ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?** questionna Marcus.

\- **Elle va se marier…** intervint Indra alors que ni Octavia ni Lincoln ne souhait prendre la parole.

\- **Oh,** fit Marcus surpris car il savait que le mariage gay n'était pas encore légal ici.

\- **Elle va épouser Bellamy Blake,** révéla Indra d'une voix pesante.

\- **Mon frère…** soupira Octavia toujours aussi déçue que son amie n'ait toujours pas rompu avec lui.

\- **Oh…** s'exclama une nouvelle fois Marcus totalement abasourdie, **je suis parti depuis longtemps, Bellamy était un sacré terrible, je m'en rappelle, mais pourquoi ça a l'air de sonner comme une mauvaise nouvelle ?**

\- **Elle ne l'aime pas,** répondit Octavia de but en blanc.

\- **Et il est surtout violent avec elle,** ajouta amèrement Lincoln en repensant à l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé son amie quelques mois auparavant dans ses écuries.

\- **Pardon ?!** s'exclama Marcus alors que son poing venait de se serrer instantanément à la nouvelle, **et personne n'intervient ?**

 **\- J'ai bien essayé… Mais il est entré dans une rage folle…** raconta brièvement Lincoln.

\- **Mais… Mais… Pourquoi ?!** interrogea fortement le barbu.

\- **Siobhan…** répondit Indra d'un las… **la crise leur a fait perdre énormément d'argent, la ferme est à deux doigts de couler et Bellamy a promis d'y investir…**

 **\- Mais il pourrait la racheter sans se marier avec Lexa !**

 **\- Tu connais Siobhan… elle veut que la ferme reste dans le giron familial, et Bellamy s'inquiétait de ne trouver personne, et Lexa a en quelque sorte servit de monnaie d'échange…**

 **\- C'est juste incroyable ! Elle est où ma Lexa téméraire que j'ai quitté il y a vingt ans ?**

 **\- Elle a disparu le jour de ses fiançailles…** soupira Octavia qui avait vu son amie se renfermer encore plus sur elle-même le jour de la demande en mariage de Bellamy.

 **\- Et puis elle veut surtout sauver sa famille de la ruine… Même si tu ne l'as pas vu grandir, tu sais qu'elle a en elle cette bonté qui la ferait tout sacrifier même sa propre vie pour eux…** ajouta Indra.

 **\- On est en quelle année rappelez-moi ?** les interrogea Finn en riant ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part d'Octavia… **Non mais je disais ça juste parce que je trouve cette histoire complètement dingue,** se défendit le brun levant devant lui deux mains capitulardes.

\- **Ces histoires d'argent… elles blessent vraiment le cœur de tous… On dirait que Ballydangan est victime d'une malédiction…** ajouta Marcus plus pour soi-même que pour la petite assemblée alors que personne ne comprit le sens de sa phrase hormis Indra **...**

 **\- Elle ne semble pas revenir sur sa décision, j'y ai cru un moment… J'ai tout fait pour…** culpabilisa Octavia.

\- **Tu serais prête à saboter le mariage de ton frère ?** interrogea Marcus surpris.

\- **Tu as l'air étonné ! Bien sûr que je ferais tout pour sauver ma meilleure amie de cet horrible mariage ! Elle dépérit depuis qu'elle a été poussée à le faire !** s'énerva Octavia.

\- **J'irai voir cette vieille peau de Siobhan… il doit y avoir une autre solution…** soupira Marcus.

\- **C'est très courageux à toi d'aller jouer les preux chevalier pour sauver Lexa !**

Marcus sourit tristement, il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir ce rôle et que sa petite protégée vive tranquillement sa vie en attendant sa princesse charmante. Son cœur se serra terriblement lorsqu'il imagina le Blake lever la main sur elle et une colère sourde s'installa au creux de ses entrailles. Le fils ne valait pas mieux que son père… Et pourtant, la différence avec Octavia était flagrante. Il trouvait la jeune fille souriante, avenante, engagée, et généreuse. Il n'avait saisi aucun trait du père Blake et pourtant le visage de la jeune fille lui semblait familier, il lui rappelait une autre personne qu'Aurora sans qu'il ne puisse mettre un nom sur ce joli minois. Marcus laissa les trois plus jeunes discuter et finit d'aider Indra à débarrasser amenant les dernières assiettes à la cuisine pour lui faire part de ses réflexions.

* * *

Clarke n'avait toujours pas acheté de voiture et c'est à pied qu'elle se dirigea vers la ferme des O'Woods. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis cette fameuse leçon d'équitation que lui avait donné la brune, il y avait quelque mois de cela. Clarke sentis ses joues rougir à ce souvenir, et pensai que le chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru depuis était déjà bien long. Mais une chose la tracassait. Elle ne savait pas si les regards mauvais que lui lançait Siobhan étaient dû au fait qu'elle savait que Lexa avait quitté Bellamy à cause d'elle, ou si elle regardait tout le monde de cette façon. Elle se rappela soudain de la course, ce jour-là la mère de Lexa avait pourtant été plus qu'aimable avec elle, la remerciant avec bien trop de zèle de rester au village. Et cette fois où Lexa l'avait présentée comme leur médecin, sans ajouter le fait qu'elle était plus qu'une simple médecin pour elle… Clarke se demandait encore si elle l'avait elle fait par pudeur et pour ne pas jeter leur relation en pâture à des inconnus ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'assumait tout bonnement pas d'aimer une femme. Une multitude de questions traversaient la tête de Clarke depuis son retour, mais la blonde s'était convaincue de ne pas y penser et de faire confiance à Lexa. Les parents de la brune reviendraient dans un peu plus de deux semaines, et elle voulait pleinement profiter de sa cavalière sans engendrer le moindre accroc.

La blonde frappa à la porte vitrée des O'Woods et Anya lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

\- **Hey Clarke ! Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu depuis… La dernière fois,** constata la jeune maman se remémorant sa dernière discussion avec la blonde, **entres, Lexa est en haut, elle donne le biberon à Erlina.**

 **\- Je viens seulement de rentrer… On dirait que je t'ai manqué,** taquina la blonde.

\- **Oh oui , Ô grande Clarke Griffin qu'aurions-nous fait sans toi… C'est surtout à elle que tu as manqué… Tu as bien fait de revenir…**

 **\- Elle a fait en sorte que je revienne,** sourit Clarke.

Anya se pinça la lèvre à la révélation de l'Américaine, elle se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa sœur le jour de Noël… Clarke était revenu pour Lexa et pourtant, la brune n'avait pas réellement arrangé sa situation...

\- **Va la rejoindre…** répondit Anya soudainement mal à l'aise.

Clarke se dirigea vers les escaliers et les monta doucement pour ne pas troubler l'instant entre la jeune tante et sa nièce. Clarke s'appuya discrètement contre le chambranle de la porte et observa en silence son amante nourrir la petite Erlina. Elle se tenait de profil dans un rocking-chair scrutant l'horizon océanique par la fenêtre, le bébé dans ses bras. Les derniers rayons du soleil illuminaient son visage et donnaient une toute autre teinte à ses yeux verts qui semblaient apaisés comme jamais. Le cœur de Clarke fondit lorsque Lexa commença à fredonner une berceuse en posant son regard sur la petite Erlina. Elle les trouvait tellement belles toutes les deux, et se prenait à rêver des mêmes scènes, chez elle dans sa petite maison jaune dans quelques années. Lexa leva les yeux vers la blonde qui venait de faire grincer le parquet en changeant de position, et peu troublée, elle lui lança un fin sourire avant de rendre son intention à sa nièce qui continuait de téter goulûment son biberon.

\- **Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français…**

 **\- Je suis pleine de surprise que veux-tu…** chuchota Lexa.

 **\- En tout cas… C'est magnifique ce que tu fredonnes, et … Tu es tellement belle mon amour…** ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Clarke ce qui fit sourire Lexa de nouveau, **je crois que la maternité te rendrait tellement sexy...** soupira la blonde, **j'ai d'ailleurs très très très envie de faire des bébés avec toi là tout de suite,** continua Clarke en se mordillant la lèvre de désir.

\- **Chhhhhhht… Erlina n'écoute pas les pensées saphiques de cette magnifique blonde, tu es encore trop jeune pour entendre ces choses,** murmura tout bas Lexa à sa nièce.

\- **Tu serais formidable…**

Un silence apaisant s'installa alors que l'Américaine continuait d'observer la scène de manière attendrie.

 **\- Clarke… Parle-moi de ton père,** s'aventura Lexa dans une petite grimace.

La gorge de Clarke se serra d'émotion et les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux, embuant son regard océan.

\- **Mon père…**

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas… Je comprends.**

 **\- Non ça va, c'est juste que je me rends compte que je n'en ai que très peu parlé alors que c'était l'homme de ma vie…**

\- **J'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui m'a permis de te rencontrer,** souffla Lexa, **mais si tu ne veux pas…**

\- **Il était super grand, et blond, et son teint était légèrement hâlé, apparemment, j'ai ses yeux,** commença Clarke sans prendre en compte les paroles de Lexa, **c'était le meilleur papa du monde, j'étais une vraie pourrie gâtée… J'étais sa petite princesse, tout ce que je voulais, je l'avais… C'était un homme bon, et surtout très tolérant. Quand je lui ai dit qu'en plus des garçons j'aimais les filles il m'a dit « Et ? Moi je t'aime toi Clarke et tant que tu es heureuse, je suis heureux »,** sourit la blonde en se remémorant ce moment, **il a toujours été là pour moi, il m'a toujours encouragé dans tout ce que j'entreprenais… C'était le plus beau, le plus fort, le meilleur…** fini Clarke une larme roulant le long de sa joue, sous les yeux amoureux de Lexa, **il t'aurait adoré…**

 **\- Tu le penses ?**

 **\- J'en suis sûre, tu es belle, entreprenante, prête à tout pour les autres, oui ça ne fait pas de doute, tu aurais été la belle-fille parfaite à ses yeux,** rit légèrement Clarke la voix toujours chargée d'émotion en imaginant une rencontre entre ces deux-là.

\- **J'aurais aimé connaître celui qui fait tant briller tes yeux Clarke…**

 **\- J'aurais tellement aimé venir ici avec lui et être avoir toi, qu'on soit avec toi, qu'on fasse des promenades à cheval, qu'on passe des soirées au pub en famille, qu'on aille pêcher sur le lac…**

 **\- J'aurais adoré aussi…**

 **\- Et tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il savait que tu étais là, que toi, mon âme sœur, tu te trouvais à Ballydangan et qu'un jour, j'aurais besoin de toi dans ma vie, il m'avait bien dit que je trouverais ici « _ce qui manquait le plus à mon_ _cœur_ »… Et pour être avec toi, j'ai dû le perdre lui… Et ce sentiment est assez horrible, je me sens tellement vide et tellement comblée à la fois…**

Lexa sourit tristement à l'aveu de sa blonde, c'était la première fois que Clarke lui parlait à cœur ouvert, qu'elle se livrait entièrement à elle, qu'elle lui offrait tous ses sentiments, toutes ses émotions sans aucune maîtrise, sans aucun filtre. Clarke se tenait là devant elle à la fois si fragile et vulnérable et pourtant si apaisée par leur amour.

\- **ça te fait du bien d'en parler ?** demanda doucement Lexa en s'avançant près de l'Américaine.

 **\- ça me fait du bien d'en parler avec toi.**

 **\- Alors chaque jour Jake Griffin aura le droit à ses minutes ou mêmes ses heures d'intérêts. Il faut que tu honores sa mémoire Clarke, et ne sois jamais gênée de le faire avec moi, parce que je suis plus que reconnaissante et je le remercie pour t'avoir mis sur mon chemin...** sourit Lexa en déposant Erlina dans son landau alors que la petite s'était endormie sur son biberon, **approches…**

Clarke s'exécuta et se colla au dos de la brune pour l'entourer de ses bras et déposer de chastes baisers sur sa nuque en humant son doux parfum fruité. Elle aurait pu rester ainsi toute la vie, son Irlandaise contre elle au-dessus du landau d'une merveille de la nature. Anya, n'entendant pas de bruit, s'était elle aussi rendue à l'étage curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Son cœur fondit à la vue de sa petite sœur l'air apaisée dans les bras de Clarke au dessus du berceau de sa fille, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rester quelques minutes à observer tout l'amour qui se dégageait de cette pièce.

\- **C'était quoi ça ce matin ?** chuchota la blonde, caressant de son nez la nuque de la cavalière.

\- **De quoi parles-tu ?** feinta Lexa qui savait parfaitement que Clarke voulait revenir sur sa jalousie matinale.

\- **Finn… Et surtout le fait que tu aies été très proche de moi devant lui alors que d'habitude…**

\- **C'est juste que…Je t'aime Clarke…** murmura tout bas Lexa.

Clarke sourit contre sa nuque et enfouie un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de la brune face à cette révélation qu'elle n'attendait presque plus. Lexa lui avait bien fait comprendre tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle, mais elle ne lui avait jamais prononcé ces petits mots au sens si pur.

\- **Je t'aime aussi Lexa…** répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

Anya se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir pénétré discrètement cette bulle d'intimité qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, qui les rendaient si belles et insouciantes. Elle était heureuse pour sa sœur mais son cœur, se serra inévitablement lorsqu'elle pensa à sa situation, et surtout celle de Clarke qui se trouvait dans une totale ignorance…

* * *

Marcus pénétra dans la cuisine de son amie les mains chargées des dernières assiettes sales. Indra s'afférait à la vaisselle ressassant en souriant les grandes envolées romantiques de l'équipier de Marcus. Griffin allait lui donner du fil à retordre...Pensa-t-elle. Marcus déposa les assiettes sales près de l'évier et alla s'appuyer contre le buffet, les bras croisés et songeur, hésitant à lancer un sujet qui le tracassait depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre de la jeune Blake.

\- **Je ne savais pas qu'Aurora avait eut une fille…** lança Marcus en souriant.

\- **Tu es parti pendant vingt longues années sans nous laisser de quoi te contacter… Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner Marcus…**

 **-Octavia a vraiment l'air d'être une fille géniale,** dit Marcus pour entraîner Indra dans une conversation moins houleuse.

\- **Elle l'est,** confirma la mère de Lincoln dans un sourire que le barbu ne put apercevoir.

\- **Ils vont bien ensemble avec Lincoln, je suis content pour lui.**

 **\- Et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné…** soupira Indra en rinçant une nouvelle assiette, **le Blake a pas mal fait des siennes pour les empêcher d'être ensemble…**

 **\- Je vois, même caractère que Robert…**

 **\- Pire…**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas…** s'interrogea Marcus en se grattant la barbe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Que les chiens ne font pas des chats ?**

 **\- Justement, Octavia… elle n'a pas l'air pareil,** constata le skipper.

\- **C'est vrai quand on y pense, c'est la plus agréable de la famille…**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai décelé chez elle aucune part même la plus infime de Robert, et pourtant, elle ne ressemble pas comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère…**

 **\- La génétique a ses secrets Marcus…** souffla Indra avant de ranger les assiettes.

\- **Non, là, c'est bizarre…**

 **\- Ou veux-tu en venir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Ça peut paraître fou… Mais je suis partit il y a vingt ans... et son visage…**

 **\- Et ?** demanda Indra ne voyant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

\- **Elle a quel âge ?**

 **\- Vingt et un ans, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Oh comme ça…**

Marcus sourit et quitta la pièce le cœur empli de doutes. Indra se retourna et observa son ami regagner le salon, elle aussi pleine de doute. Elle pensa que le retour de Marcus allait sûrement créer une sacrée pagaille.

* * *

La vie était plus que douce pour Lexa et Clarke. Depuis le départ des parents de Lexa, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées dans une routine plaisante où elles profitaient chacune l'une de l'autre. Les doutes de Clarke sur une future installation s'étaient dissipés, elle savait qu'elle resterait à Ballydangan tant que Lexa y vivrait. L'Irlandaise avait profité d'un jour de congé de la médecin pour l'emmener faire une promenade à cheval dans les alentours. Lexa consciente de l'ampleur que prenait son mensonge pensait avoir trouvé la force de tout avouer à la blonde. Elle n'avait rien fait, Bellamy s'en était juste aller pour quelque mois, et sa mère ne démordait pas de cette idée de mariage. Mais la brune était restée silencieuse, ne trouvant pas le courage de rompre ses derniers moments avec son Américaine. La ballade qui aurait dû se vouloir révélatrice n'avait été qu'une nouvelle trace de faiblesse. Les filles ramenèrent les chevaux à l'écurie, et pénétrèrent d'un pas enjoué dans la petite maison. Elles savaient toutes les deux que leurs séances sportives en entraînaient d'autres bien moins innocentes.

\- **Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait aller prendre une douche avant de…**

\- **Si… Mais j'ai envie de commencer à te déshabiller ici mon amour,** souffla Lexa à l'oreille de la blonde en la poussant doucement contre la porte avant de lui voler un baiser.

\- **Bonjour Lexa, Docteur Griffin,** lança sèchement une voix que la brune identifia immédiatement, la poussant à se décoller de Clarke rapidement.

\- **Maman ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vous ne deviez rentrer que dans une semaine !** s'écria Lexa abasourdie par la présence de sa mère.

\- **Tu connais ton père, il ne se sent bien qu'ici, alors nous sommes rentrés plus tôt…** expliqua Siobhan, **j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !** continua-t-elle en allant chercher une immense enveloppe.

\- **Dis-moi…** soupira Lexa le cœur battant.

\- **Nous avons reçu les faire-part pour le mariage ! Il ne reste plus qu'à les envoyer !** s'exclama Siobhan.

Les joues de Clarke passèrent de leur légère teinte naturellement rosée, à un blanc livide. La nouvelle venait de faire l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de l'Américaine. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement, ses entrailles s'étaient retournées, et le sol était en train de se dérober sous ses pieds, elle venait d'être poignardée en plein cœur, comme lors de ce jour d'Octobre où elle avait vu Bellamy embrasser Lexa sous les acclamations de la mère de celle-ci. La douleur était telle que Clarke recula jusqu'au petit buffet pour s'y appuyer, tentant de regagner ses esprits.

\- **Ecoute Lexa ! « Bellamy Blake et Lexa O'Woods ont l'honneur de vous inviter à leur mariage qui se tiendra le 24 Juin… »** , commença à lire Siobhan en prenant un malin plaisir à torturer Clarke, **ça ne va pas Docteur Griffin ?** demanda-elle avec un grand sourire, ravie du petit effet de son annonce.

\- **Je crois que je vais vous laisser…** souffla la blonde le cœur battant et la nausée gagnant sa gorge.

Clarke recula pour trouver la poignée de la porte et quitta la ferme des O'Woods sous le regard soudainement sans vie de Lexa.

\- **Clarke...** murmura-t-elle tout bas en voyant son amante quitter la ferme d'un pas rapide.

\- **Tu savais que ça devait se passer ainsi,** dit Siobhan sans aucune émotion avant de ranger l'enveloppe.

Mais Lexa ne l'entendit pas, la scène qui venait de se dérouler l'avait totalement abasourdi la laissant dans un certain flottement, un bourdonnement assourdissant envahissant ses pensées.

\- **Lexa,** fit sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule, ce qui ramena soudainement la brune à la réalité.

\- **Ne me touche pas** , lança-t-elle sèchement en se dérobant de l'étreinte de sa mère avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse derrière Clarke qui venait de quitter leur propriété.

Lexa courut aussi vite qu'elle le put pour retrouver son amante, le cœur battant, et le souffle saccadé par l'émotion. Elle se positionna devant elle, mais la blonde continua son chemin sans même lui jeter un regard.

\- **Clarke…. Écoute-moi…**

 **\- Tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps ?!** répondit sèchement la blonde sans décélérer le pas.

\- **Je suis désolée…** souffla Lexa la gorge serrée...

 **\- Tu m'avais promis Lexa !** s'emporta Clarke les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Je te jure que j'avais prévu de te le dire…**

 **\- De me dire quoi ?! Que tu étais toujours fiancée et que tu avais été incapable de te tenir ta promesse ? Bon sang ! C'est pour toi que je suis revenue Lexa ! C'est pour toi que j'ai abandonné ma vie en Amérique, c'est pour toi que j'ai songé à m'installer définitivement ici ! Parce que je t'aime ! Mais vas te faire foutre Lexa !** **Vas te faire foutre !** lâcha Clarke dans un sanglot.

 **\- Clarke… Je t'aime aussi et je comprends que tu sois en colère…** répondit Lexa en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- **Ne me touche pas !** cria la blonde en se défaisant rapidement de l'étreinte, **si tu m'aimais Lexa, jamais tu n'aurais hésité à mettre les choses au clair ! Jamais tu ne m'aurais trahi comme tu l'a fait, et jamais tu ne m'aurais laissé autant espérer !**

 **\- Clarke, c'est compl…**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre avec tes explications ! Et fous-moi la paix maintenant ! C'est finit, marie-toi et ais la plus belle des vies qui soit…** termina la blonde.

Lexa sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Son souffle se coupa. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait les poumons, à quoi bon vivre lorsqu'il devient impossible de respirer... La cavalière vit son amante s'en aller au loin, emportant avec elle son amour, leur bulle protectrice, une partie de son âme, tout ce qui lui permettait de vivre. Siobhan observait au loin sa fille qui semblait regagner ses esprits et enfin comprendre ce que Clarke venait de lui annoncer. « C'est finit ». Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Lexa faisant monter en elle un immense chagrin qu'elle ne put contenir plus longtemps. La brune regagna son souffle et s'effondra au sol dans un flot de sanglots incontrôlable, brisée par le départ de celle qu'elle aimait

* * *

 **Allo ?! Ici Ballydangan, vous me recevez ? Est-ce que votre petit cœur mi-miel mi-guimauve va bien ?  
** **Je crois qu'on peut commenter chaque partie de ce chapitre ahahah  
** **BIG UP Siobhan la mégère, Palme d'or de la méchanceté !**

 **Edas44 :** Beaucoup de fluff dans le chapitre 11, c'est vrai que ça fait du bien :p Malheureusement le Girls & Girls n'existe pas… Il n'y a qu'un bar « lesbien » à Dublin… Octavia et les space-scones… J'avais un peu peur que ça choque, alors tant mieux que ça t'aies fait rire, elle en fera d'autre ahah tu verras c'est un peu sa spécialité. J'aurais aimé faire revenir le père de Lincoln mais ça aurait été bizarre… Surtout 20 ans sans donner de nouvelles, et puis tu verras que Marcus va jouer un certain rôle dans cette histoire.

 **TheFanfic100 :** Hey ! Merci ! C'est vrai que du coup Marcus n'est pas un inconnu ^^ Tu verras ce qu'il va apporter à l'histoire grâce à son caractère et sa propre histoire:)

 **Roxdrama :** Lexa a encore pas mal de temps avant que Bellamy ne rentre des US, il est partit pour quelques mois (voir chapitre 10 il me semble) (grosse faute stratégique d'ailleurs pour lui XD), alors cette réaction de Clarke face au MEGA mensonge de Lexa ? Elle a quand même fait 5000km pour la retrouver ahaha… Et du coup, ce n'est pas Magnus O'Corringans qui fait son retour… J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue. Et oui je suis MEGA fan de The Corrs (au point d'avoir squatter 24/24h les sites de vente de billet quand ils ont fait leur retour l'an dernier à Paris:p).

 **Angelye :** Je vais finir par croire que tu kiffes Bellamy à vouloir le voir revenir si vite ! Rappelles toi qu'il est aux US pour quelques mois :p ! Et que finalement il n'est pas un réel danger ^^

 **PsychoPast :** Ah my pretty drunk irish girl ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant rire ! Et j'avoue que ça me plait un peu d'être ton Messi :p C'est vrai que les scènes M bow chica wow wow sont très descriptives, (voyeuse ! Je te vois bien cachée derrière le rideau de la chambre d'hôtel, ou derrière des bagages à l'aéroport ahah), j'avais d'ailleurs un peu peur que ça passe mal vu que je n'ai jamais écrit des choses hum… Rated M…:p Comment soigner sa gueule de bois quand on a envie d'écumer tous les pub de Temple bar ? Tu as 3 heures XD Allez see ya girl !

 **Clexa9223 :** Touchée, Luna sera présente ^^ mais il y aura une autre personne aussi. Alors du coup Lexa n'a rien dit à Clarke mais Siobhan s'en est chargée… Lexa a été prise de court…

 **lovesseriesloves:** hé si Clarke va souffrir mais rester digne... Contrairement à Lexa qui sera en totale roue libre ahah ^^

 **Ewilan lo:** Et oui tu avais raison de mal le sentir... tout se sait un jour de toute manière... Mais Lexa était dans un tel dilemme...

 **Shameleliza:** Hey ! Trop cool que tu écoutes la playlist surtout qu'elle permet de mieux rentrer dans l'atmosphère de Ballydangan :D, merci pour tous tes compliments et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de t'intéresser ! Pour Clarke... On rêve tous d'avoir une Clarke dans sa vie... Et une Lexa aussi :p


	13. The lighthouse

**Hey tout le monde !  
On commence comment ? Par OMG le dernier chapitre était trop horrible, c'est affreux de nous faire ça (beaucoup d'entre vous étaient un peu séchés dans les retours... Pardonnez-moi), ou c'est cool la publication en avance, surtout s'il y en a une lundi aussi (oui j'ai terminé de taper le chapitre 22, vous savez ce que ça veut dire...), ou c'est quoi ce chapitre qui fait seulement 5000 et quelques mots ? -' Et oui c'est un peu compliqué d'écrire quand le Clexa se fait la tête... Mais ! Ça permet de développer d'autres choses ^^  
Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture ! **

**Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **The Corrs – Moorlough shore. (bis chapitre 12)** Marcus & Aurora, mars 1992

 **Nolwenn Leroy – D'émeraude.** Marcus & Octavia.

 **Angus & Julia Stone – I'm not yours. (bis chapitre 12)**Lexa & Anya.

 **The Corrs – Spancill Hill.** Marcus, Aurora, septembre 1995, & Octavia.

* * *

 _Mars 1992._

Marcus se tenait près du phare de Ballydangan, scrutant l'horizon se teintant de ses couleurs orangées en cette saison printanière. La pluie venait de cesser et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée des plaines mélangée à l'air marin emplissait ses poumons. Le soleil se couchait, et Marcus attendait depuis quelques minutes, elle allait arriver, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Il pensait souvent à s'enfuir avec elle, là-bas, loin, vers l'Amérique, ou encore sur l'océan. Peu importe où ils se trouveraient, la chose la plus importante était qu'elle soit avec lui. Mais tout la retenait ici, son mari, son fils, le regard des gens, l'interdiction de divorcer… Alors Marcus et Aurora Blake s'étaient installés dans cette routine adultérine, comptant les jours avant que Robert ne parte en déplacement, et espérant qu'un jour les choses pourraient réellement changer.

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur les yeux du marin et un sourire gagna immédiatement son visage.

\- **Bonjour,** souffla la brune qui se tenait derrière lui avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- **Robert est parti ?**

 **\- Pour un mois…** répondit en souriant Aurora.

Aurora trouvait un avantage au travail très prenant de Robert. Il venait d'ouvrir sa propre fumerie, et les débuts s'annonçaient prometteurs s'il continuait de travailler presque jour et nuit entre vente et démarchage, et les longs séjours de Robert loin de chez lui pour trouver quelques clients permettaient à Marcus et Aurora de savourer chacune de leurs retrouvailles.

 **\- Et Bellamy ?**

 **\- Chez mes parents, des cousins sont arrivés, je n'allais pas le priver de dormir là-bas,** répondit Aurora d'un air taquin.

 **\- Cela veut dire que nous avons notre soirée ?** demanda Marcus d'un ton enjoué.

 **\- Notre nuit même…**

 **\- Oh alors laissez moi vous conduire loin d'ici pour une soirée romantique jolie demoiselle !** s'exclama Marcus avant de soulever Aurora pour la mener jusqu'à sa moto.

\- **Marcus, il faut qu'on soit prudent… Robert connaît beaucoup de monde…**

L'homme sourit devant l'inquiétude de la Blake. Mais ce mois leur appartenait, Robert ne s'était jamais absenté aussi longtemps, et il espérait que la jeune femme prenne goût à une vie à ses côtés.

* * *

 _Janvier 2017._

Marcus soupira en repensant à ce souvenir. Ce phare lui rappelait tout, cette époque où il était heureux, son départ, son retour à Ballydangan. Le barbu fut tiré de ses songes lorsque Octavia s'installa sur le banc à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, scrutant l'horizon à son tour dans un silence confortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Marcus tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et sourit en voyant ses traits qui lui paraissaient si familiers, les yeux bleus de sa mère, la bouche de sa grand-mère, mais ce petit nez et la forme de son visage n'appartenaient ni au Blake ni au Kennedy.

\- **On est bien ici…** soupira Octavia fermant les yeux pour profiter des douces températures que leur offrait le mois de février, **Clarke, Lexa, Anya, Lincoln… Tout le monde vient là pour réfléchir, le calme porte peut-être conseil…**

 **\- ça ne date pas d'hier, à ton âge aussi je venais au phare pour trouver des réponses…** murmura Marcus son regard toujours tourné vers l'horizon, **cet endroit, c'est comme un purgatoire, un confessionnal, on en part toujours le cœur plus léger ou alors l'âme plus lourde…**

\- **C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, réfléchir ici,** précisa la jeune Blake.

\- **Entre autres, je me remémore aussi des bons et des mauvais souvenirs.**

 **\- Tu réfléchis au sens de ton retour ?** l'interrogea Octavia intriguée.

\- **J'avais besoin de revenir ici, j'ai fait le tour d'une partie de ma vie, un peu de repos me fera du bien… Je réfléchis surtout à mon départ, pourquoi je suis parti d'ici…**

 **\- Alors ?**

Marcus leva la tête intrigué par la question de la jeune fille.

 **\- Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu avais l'air un peu nostalgique quand je suis arrivée, je sais être une oreille attentive, tu sais.**

Le barbu sourit à la moue fière que portait Octavia. La brune lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour l'encourager à se livrer. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de mettre un nom sur toutes les personnes qui avaient poussé à son départ.

\- **Une peine de cœur, je n'ai pas su affronter la réalité.**

 **\- Hum…** fit Octavia en grimaçant.

 **\- Elle m'a quitté là, il y a vingt ans, à ce même endroit.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- On ne pouvait pas vivre ensemble… C'était compliqué…** répondit Marcus sans vouloir en dire plus, **et plus rien ne me rattachait à Ballydangan, à part mes amis, mais j'avais besoin de souffler, d'être loin de tous ça, alors je suis parti.**

 **\- Vingt ans, c'est long tout de même…**

 **\- Il le fallait, aujourd'hui tout va mieux, j'ai pris le recul nécessaire,** sourit Marcus.

\- **Elle habite toujours ici ?**

 **\- Je pense oui.**

 **\- Je la connais peut-être !**

 **\- C'était il y a longtemps Octavia, il ne vaut mieux pas remuer le passé,** répondit Marcus soudainement gêné.

\- **Alors tant mieux si le phare n'est là que pour te remémorer certains souvenirs…**

Marcus sourit une nouvelle fois à la remarque de la brune et se replongea dans le silence profitant de la compagnie de la jeune Blake.

* * *

Clarke était partie laissant Lexa s'effondrer à genoux contre le sol. Un sentiment inexplicable l'envahit. C'était comme si son cœur se déchirait, comme si l'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons, comme si la Terre ne pouvait plus soutenir son corps, comme si plus rien n'existait. Tout était noir et plus rien n'en valait la peine. Le choc de l'annonce de Clarke l'avait foudroyé la plongeant dans un étourdissement soudain, le même que lorsque elle l'avait rencontré, pourtant, celui-ci lui faisait mal. C'était comme si ce qui lui permettait de vivre venait de lui être arraché. Clarke s'éloignait au loin sur le sentier, et elle avait pris avec elle une partie de son âme.

Les jappements de Doug la tirèrent de ce monde sourd où elle n'arrivait plus à me mouvoir, ni penser, ni parler, les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés avaient été pour elle, « Clarke » avait-elle appelé dans un dernier murmure pour la retenir. Des grosses larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues. Lexa tenta de se relever, mais rien n'y faisait… La douleur s'était propagée de son cœur à l'entièreté de son corps. Elle pleura quelques instants essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, comment tout cela avait pu aller aussi vite. Elle savait que les choses risquaient de mal tourner entre elle et Clarke, et elle avait prévu de lui dire la vérité, d'apaiser ses peurs, de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas revenue pour rien. Lexa avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, elle avait juste besoin d'elle et Clarke n'était soudainement plus là.

Lexa vit une voiture arrivée au loin. Un 4x4 noir, ça ne pouvait être qu'Anya. Elle roula jusqu'à la cavalière se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à genoux au milieu de la route. Ses larmes durent l'alarmer, le visage d'Anya avait changé du tout au tout, l'ainée des O'Woods sorti rapidement de la voiture et compris immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait sûrement croisé Clarke sur la route.

\- **Lexa ! Ressaisis-toi !** s'exclama-t-elle alors que des vagues de sanglot dévalaient le long du visage de la brune.

Elle ne bougeait pas, encore trop perdue, trop déroutée par cette horrible sensation de perdre quelqu'un, de le voir s'en aller pour vivre sa vie sans pouvoir en faire partie.

\- **Lex' bordel regarde-moi !** lui lança Anya alors que le regard de Lexa était toujours perdu dans le vide, cherchant au loin cette chevelure blonde espérant qu'elle lui revienne.

\- **Elle est partie…** murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- **Monte dans la voiture, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé…** lui dit sa sœur en prenant son visage en éventail.

Anya passa un des bras de Lexa sur ses épaules et la releva pour l'amener jusqu'à la voiture, le choc l'avait terrassé… Lexa était comme vidée de ses forces. Elle ne se souvint pas avoir ressentit une telle douleur lorsque Costia était repartie de force en Italie, elle était son premier amour et pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, elle n'avait pas eu l'impression que sa moitié venait de lui être arrachée.

Anya et sa sœur entrèrent dans la maison des O'Woods, l'aînée soutenant toujours sa cadette. Elle conduit Lexa jusqu'à son ancienne chambre sous le regard satisfait de leur mère et l'allongea sur son lit avant de la déshabiller. La pluie avait trempé ses vêtements et Lexa était transit de froid.

\- **C** **a va aller Lex'… Je suis là…** lui dit-elle alors que le corps de Lexa corps subissait des tremblements de plus en plus violents, **calmes toi, et explique-moi…**

 **\- Elle est partie…** ne cessait de répéter Lexa.

\- **Pourquoi si soudainement Lex'… Respire…**

 **\- Maman…** réussit-elle à prononcer sans donner plus d'explication.

Anya la recouvrit d'une couverture, et laissa Lexa seule avec le chaos qui envahissait ses pensées. Elle quitta rapidement la chambre et Lexa entendit ses pas lourds descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Leur mère était toujours postée là dans la cuisine comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité, elle s'affairait à ranger ça et là le peu de bazar qui traînait sur la table ainsi que l'enveloppe de la discorde.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!** s'énerva Anya.

\- **Ne te mêle pas de ça Anya…** soupira Siobhan.

\- **Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en mêle pas ?! Tu as vu dans quel état elle est ?!** vociféra la jeune maman en faisant de grands gestes.

\- **Elle savait que ça devrait se finir comme ça, je l'avais prévenue, elle ne m'a pas écouté…**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!**

 **\- Je lui ai juste montré les faire-part et le Docteur Griffin a subitement quitté la ferme, Lexa est partie à sa recherche et la voilà de retour dans un état pitoyable,** expliqua Siobhan d'un air innocent.

\- **Tu le savais… C'est pour ça que tu as attendu de sortir ces foutus faire-part devant les yeux de Clarke,** lui lança Anya sur un ton mauvais.

\- **Si tu veux parler du petit manège de Lexa avec le Docteur Griffin, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, et oui, c'était le but. Ta sœur va se marier avec Bellamy.**

 **\- Tu veux qu'elle se marie avec Bellamy ! Pour des raisons complètement connes !** s'emporta l'aînée des O'Woods.

 **\- Ton langage Anya.**

 **\- N'oublie pas que je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Et que Lexa n'est plus une enfant non plus et qu'elle peut choisir de ne pas l'épouser !**

 **\- N'oublie pas qu'elle le fait pour toi aussi et que tu ne disais rien jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Griffin n'arrive à Ballydangan,** rétorqua Siobhan.

 **\- Mais tout à changer depuis que Clarke est là ! J'ai compris que Lexa ne pouvait pas supporter notre avenir sur ces épaules, que c'était complètement injuste et égoïste de notre part ! Elle a le droit d'être heureuse aussi ! Dis-moi que tu ne la trouves pas rayonnante depuis que Clarke est entrée dans sa vie !**

 **\- Elle doit se marier avec Bellamy,** répondit automatiquement Siobhan ne voulant pas écouter les arguments de sa fille ainée.

\- **Tu n'en démordras pas ?** lança-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'un ton mauvais.

\- **Non.**

 **\- Je croyais ne jamais avoir à te dire ça de ma vie, mais tu es vraiment un monstre maman…** cracha Anya avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Sa mère ne trouva rien à répondre visiblement que très peu affectée par les derniers mots de sa fille. Siobhan pensa que la vie devait aussi être faite de sacrifice et que cette ferme en valait la peine. Anya remonta les marches deux à deux et retrouva Lexa dans sa chambre d'adolescente. Anya porta un regard peiné sur sa sœur toujours allongée, le visage rougit par les larmes et l'air toujours sonné par le choc de la rupture.

\- **Hey… Petite sœur…** lui souffla-t-elle tout bas en lui caressant la tête.

Lexa ne répondit pas, le moindre effort, même celui de parler la poussait au bord des larmes.

\- **Tu vas te lever et tu vas venir chez nous… Je ne veux pas te laisser seule, Gustus n'y verra aucun inconvénient et Erlina sera toute contente d'avoir sa aintín* rien que pour elle….** _*tante_

Lexa s'exécuta comme un automate. Il fallait qu'elle quitte ce lieu que la présence malsaine de sa mère emplissait. Elle descendit les marches une à une difficilement et toujours supportés par les bras de sa sœur.

\- **Où allez-vous ?** demanda Siobhan.

\- **Lexa va venir habiter chez nous quelque temps, c'est mieux ainsi,** répondit Anya sans même jeter un regard à sa mère.

Les deux sœurs se dirigèrent vers la porte sous l'indifférence de leur mère. Lexa trouva la force de se retourner et de jeter un regard noir à celle qui venait de ruiner sa vie.

\- **Tu viens de la perdre Siobhan…** murmura Carman peinée par le fait de voir partir sa petite fille dans un tel état.

\- **Clarke Griffin est hors-jeu, Lexa se mariera avec Bellamy, le problème est réglé,** répondit froidement la mère des deux Irlandaises avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard ulcéré de la grand-mère O'Woods.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis sa rupture avec Lexa. Clarke était pensive et se demandait si elles avaient au moins été un couple. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, était que sa vie était devenue soudainement morne et terne depuis qu'elle refusait de parler à la brune. Lexa lui avait bien envoyé quelques messages la suppliant de lui pardonner son mensonge et qu'elle pourrait tout lui expliquer, mais Clarke n'avait pas eu le courage de répondre. A chaque fois que le nom de la brune s'affichait sur son écran, une douleur incommensurable gagnait son cœur, la plongeant dans une mélancolie la plus profonde qui soit. Clarke ne mangeait plus, elle ne riait plus, ne sortait plus et ne dormait que très peu, ses nuits étaient teintées par la présence de ces yeux verts qu'elle avait vu se noyer dans un flot de larmes. La médecin posa son stylo sur le bureau et retira la feuille de son calepin d'ordonnance pour la tendre à Madame Donaghan. La petite dame n'avait pas vu la blonde depuis quelques jours, alors qu'elle avait pour habitude de lui faire un petit coucou le matin avant de commencer sa journée ou le soir en la terminant. Molly avait remarqué le teint blafard et les cernes de l'Américaine, l'état physique de Clarke l'inquiétait.

\- **Tout va bien Clarke ?** demanda la petite dame en attrapant son ordonnance.

\- **Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps…** soupira la blonde en évitant le regard de Molly.

 **\- Tu sais Clarke, je sais quand tu mens…**

 **\- Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant…** répondit Clarke alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- **D'accord, mais tu devrais aller prendre un peu l'air, ça ferait du bien à ton teint cadavérique,** lui conseilla Madame Donaghan avant de quitter la pièce.

\- **Je tacherai d'y penser… Bonsoir Molly.**

L'Irlandaise quitta le cabinet intriguée par le comportement de la blonde. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi exténuée. Celle qu'elle appelait parfois « mon petit rayon de soleil » en raison de sa blondeur ne brillait plus. Clarke avait perdu cette joie de vivre et cette douceur qui la caractérisait. Pour que la blonde soit dans cet état, il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose avec Lexa. Elle déverrouilla l'interface de son téléphone et envoya un message à Carman qui lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

Clarke écouta le conseil de Molly, elle n'avait pas quitté sa maison depuis quelques jours craignant le fait de pouvoir croiser celle qui continuait d'occuper ses pensées. Clarke pris son courage à deux mains et pensa qu'elle ne devait pas s'arrêter de vivre pour la brune, pourtant, son coeur était toujours meurtrie et c'est bien du réconfort qu'elle recherchait. Comme la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie au plus mal, elle savait que le whiskey d'Indra lui avait apporté cette consolation. Clarke pénétra seule dans le pub du village et alla s'installer directement au comptoir traînant sa mine abattue qui intrigua Indra. La mère de Lincoln décida d'être agréable avec la blonde et déposa devant elle une Budweiser sans qu'elle ne commande.

\- **Cadeau de la maison,** lui dit-elle en ouvrant la bière devant elle.

\- **De la Budweiser ? Vous servez de la bière américaine maintenant ?**

 **\- A chaque fois que vous venez seule et que vous vous asseyez directement au comptoir, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, alors j'essaye de vous consoler comme je peux…**

 **\- Merci Indra,** répondit Clarke en se saisissant de la bouteille.

\- **Dites merci à tous ceux qui veulent vous faire rester, j'en ai reçu une sacrée cargaison, il y en a au moins pour un an…** soupira Indra avant de se remettre au travail.

\- **Tu as prévu de partir belle blonde ?** demanda Finn déjà un peu éméché en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- **Bonsoir Finn,** le salua Clarke d'un ton las.

\- **Alors, pourquoi les gens se cotiseraient pour faire parvenir des litres de bière américaine à leur jolie médecin.**

 **\- Parce que c'est ma préférée…** répondit Clarke en souriant ne souhaitant pas se livrer davantage au brun.

 **\- Il était surtout question de te faire rester, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que les choses changent rapidement ici, tout peut être chamboulé en un rien de temps et qu'aujourd'hui, je suis finalement plus proche du départ que de rester,** lui expliqua la blonde évasive en espérant que l'équipier de Marcus lui ficherait la paix.

 **\- Hum je vois… Un gros événement, et vu ton air fatigué, c'est quelque chose qui t'affecte particulièrement…** tenta de deviner Finn.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel quelque peu agacée par les réflexions du brun. Il n'allait pas la lâcher, et elle pensa qu'après tout il valait mieux se confier à un inconnu qui ne connaissait personne dans ce village plutôt qu'à tout autre personne qui risquerait de répéter ce qu'elle allait dire et peut-être que quelqu'un ne s'en mêle.

\- **Il y a quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'a menti et ça me fait énormément de peine,** finit-elle par dire.

\- **Peut-être que c'était un bon mensonge…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas ça m'a anéanti…**

 **\- A ce point ?** S'étonna Finn en riant devant le mot employé par la blonde.

\- **Oui à ce point,** répondit froidement Clarke.

\- **Hum ça sent la peine de cœur à plein nez…**

 **\- Touchée…** dit Clarke en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

\- **Ce mec est complètement débile… Jamais je ne blesserai une fille aussi douce et aussi jolie que toi,** avança Finn.

\- **C'est gentil,** répondit la blonde en souriant au fait que le brun n'avait toujours pas compris depuis sa visite matinale.

\- **Au moins, j'ai réussi à te faire sourire, je suis sur la bonne voie pour le remplacer !**

 **\- Ne t'avance pas trop Finn, je crois que cette personne est irremplaçable…** souffla Clarke en repensant aux yeux émeraude de son amante.

\- **Laisse-moi te faire douter de ça…** dit-il d'un ton charmeur en approchant ses lèvres de celle de la blonde pour lui voler un baiser.

Les lèvres du brun eurent à peine le temps de frôler celle de la blonde qu'elle détourna vivement le visage, dégoûtée par le goût de cette bouche qui n'était pas celle de sa magnifique brune. Carman qui sirotait un whiskey non loin observa la scène intriguée.

\- **Je ne vais pas te faire un scandale parce que tu es complètement ivre… Mais oublies Finn, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…** soupira la blonde avant de quitter le comptoir pour rentrer chez elle.

Il regarda la blonde s'éloigner près de la porte et prendre son manteau avant de quitter le pub. Le brun soupira d'aise en repensant à ce peu de baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Clarke Griffin, et un sourire béat se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Indra le regarda d'un air dépité, secouant la tête de droite à gauche devant tant d'idiotie.

\- **Quoi ?!** s'exclama le brun, **vous verrez un jour, j'y arriverais avec elle !**

 **\- Tu te comprends vraiment rien…** souffla Indra.

Carman souffla elle aussi d'exaspération. Elle avait déjà vu le jeune homme s'approcher bien trop près de la médecin. Elle savait que Clarke était aimait toujours sa petite-fille, mais elle pensa qu'il ne fallait jamais être trop prudent. Il fallait qu'elle aide Lexa à défendre ses plates-bandes même si celle-ci était encore trop faible et trop chagrinée pour le faire directement. Le cœur de Carman se serra au souvenir du visage de sa petite fille ravagée par les larmes. Mais il fallait qu'elle agisse et que Lexa mette ce jeune homme un peu trop téméraire sur la touche.

 **De Grand'ma :** Tout ça a assez duré, ta sœur m'a tout raconté. Tu es une O'Woods, bouge-toi un peu et viens récupérer la femme que tu aimes, elle était actuellement en train de se faire courtiser par un jeune homme un peu trop téméraire.

 **De Lexa :** Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu dois aussi savoir que Clarke ne veut plus me voir et que c'est finit.

 **De Grand'ma :** Ne jamais perdre espoir ma belle, Clarke a l'air aussi mal en point que toi, tu devrais essayer de la voir et de régler cette affaire de vive voix sweetie…

 **De Lexa :** C'est trop tard… Je n'aurais jamais dû l'approcher..

Le dernier message de la jeune brune lui brisa le cœur. Elle voyait sa petite fille dépérir au fil des jours totalement impuissante face à cette maladie d'amour.

* * *

Marcus se tenait dans la voiture que son amie Indra lui avait prêtée, scrutant le départ de Robert pour le travail. Le barbu n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, les questions d'Octavia avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête et il s'était décidé à rendre une petite visite à celle qu'il avait autrefois aimée à la folie. « Autrefois », ce mot lui rappela une noire journée de 1995.

 _Septembre 1995._

Le ciel était noir, et les énormes nuages annonçaient la tempête. Le vent s'était levé et une fine pluie fouettait le visage du jeune Marcus. Aurora lui avait laissé une lettre, lui donnant rendez-vous au phare, elle avait écrit qu'elle voulait lui faire une annonce importante.

\- **Aurora,** l'accueillit-il tout sourire.

\- **Marcus…** soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard.

\- **ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…**

 **\- Il le faudra bien pourtant,** murmura Aurora plus à elle-même qu'au grand brun.

\- **Tu voulais m'annoncer quelque chose ? J'espère que c'est une bonne nouvelle, dis-moi que tu as quitté Robert et que l'on va s'enfuir loin de tout ça…**

 **\- Marcus…** soupira une nouvelle fois Aurora.

\- **Aurora, tu me fais peur, que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée Marcus… Mais… On ne peut plus continuer comme ça… C'est toi que je quitte…**

 **\- Aurora, je sais que tu as peur, mais on va trouver une solution…**

 **\- Il n'y a aucune solution Marcus, il faut que tu l'acceptes, c'est finit.**

 **\- Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?** demanda Marcus totalement sonné par la nouvelle.

\- **Je… Je suis,** hésita-t-elle ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, **je suis désolée…** finit-elle par dire avant de s'en aller sans donner plus d'explication au marin.

Marcus, totalement chamboulé par la nouvelle ne trouva pas la force de la retenir, sa gorge se serra et il retint une larme qui finit par s'échapper sur sa joue, il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie.

* * *

 _Janvier 2017._

Marcus aperçut Robert sortir de la grande maison blanche des Blake, cette maison où il s'était rendu tant de fois pendant son absence. L'homme n'avait pas changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux bruns et gominés, ce même regard noir et perçant, cette démarche arrogante… Le skipper attendit que le père Blake démarre sa voiture et quitte la rue. Marcus pris son courage à deux mains et s'avança à la porte sur laquelle il donna trois coups puis deux, comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui elle aussi n'avait que peu changé. Octavia avait bien les yeux de sa mère, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Aurora l'invita à entrer guère surprise de sa venue.

\- **Tu n'as pas l'air surprise de mon retour,** lui lança Marcus.

\- **Les nouvelles vont vite à Ballydangan… Le retour de Marcus Kane ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, du thé ?** Lui proposa-t-elle avant que le barbu ne refuse.

 **\- Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas donné depuis vingt ans et tu te pointes comme une fleur chez moi et tu me demandes comment je vais ?**

 **\- Tu m'as laissé seul au pied de ce phare il y a vingt ans, sans aucune explication, je crois que tu es peu encline à me reprocher quoi que ce soit,** répondit amèrement Marcus.

 **\- L'explication était que j'étais mariée, et je le suis toujours Marcus.**

 **\- N'aie crainte, je ne viens pas pour toi Aurora… Il y a longtemps que je suis passée à autre chose.**

 **\- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?**

 **\- J'ai une question à te poser, et je pense que tu pourras y répondre sans aucune difficulté…**

 **\- Essayes toujours, c'est avec plaisir que je te rendrais ce service, pour que tu partes au plus vite avant de causer du désordre dans nos vies.**

 **\- Octavia,** lui répondit simplement Marcus sans donner plus de détails.

 **\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait rencontré et qu'elle te trouvait « trop sympa » ! Et que tu lui avais dit que nous étions bons amis.**

 **\- C'est vrai, sauf pour le « bons amis » évidemment…** soupira le barbu.

Aurora agacée par le petit jeu du skipper s'arrêta de servir le thé et plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard confiant de Marcus. Elle posa délicatement la théière sur la table et prit une courte inspiration avant de le prévenir :

 **\- Ne t'approche pas de ma fille Marcus.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle découvre certaines choses ?** demanda Marcus d'un ton mauvais.

 **\- Ne joue pas à ça Marcus ou tu pourrais le regretter...**

 **\- Les autres ne s'étaient pas trompés… Tu n'es plus Aurora Kennedy…** constata le skipper face à la menace de la Blake qui s'était faite plus dur avec le temps.

 **\- Je suis Aurora Blake oui… Finissons-en, poses ta question et va-t-en.**

 **\- Octavia, est-elle ma fille ?**

Aurora peu surprise par la question, sentit tout de même son cœur s'accélérer et se figea instantanément. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus d'eux-mêmes et la tasse qu'elle tenait entre les mains se brisa au sol. Dès que Marcus avait prononcé le prénom de sa fille, elle avait su de quoi allait retourner leur conversation, pourtant elle ne pensait pas que le passé la rattraperait si vite, si peu de temps après le retour de Marcus.

\- **Alors ?**

 **\- Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu as déjà bien pensé à la réponse.**

 **\- Je veux te l'entendre dire,** répondit fermement Marcus.

Aurora hésita, elle savait que sa réponse allait être déterminante pour la suite de la vie d'Octavia, ou alors tout ça pourrait rester secret, entre elle et Marcus, après tout, elle lui devait bien la vérité.

\- **Promets-moi une chose Marcus.**

 **\- Dis-moi.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas l'approcher Aurora… Je te rappelle qu'on vit tous dans le même village.**

 **\- De toute manière à quoi bon te faire promettre une telle chose, têtu comme tu es… Ce jour-là, quand je t'ai quitté au phare, je n'ai pas eu le courage de te dire que je le faisais parce que j'étais enceinte… Tout ce qu'on a fait a eu des conséquences, tout cela allait se savoir Marcus… Je préférais offrir une vraie vie à Octavia plutôt qu'elle soit vue comme une paria.**

 **\- Dis-le moi.**

Aurora déglutit à la nouvelle demande de Marcus toujours aussi ferme, cette fois-ci, il était temps de se laisser rattraper par un passé contre lequel elle ne pouvait pas lutter, et de mettre des vrais mots sur les conséquences qu'avait eu leur amour adultérin.

 **\- Octavia est ta fille, c'est ça que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Voilà maintenant, tu sais ! Mais Marcus, je te préviens que si elle l'apprend…**

 **\- Elle n'en saura rien.**

Marcus quitta la maison des Blake sans plus de cérémonie, il avait sa réponse, et il n'en avait jamais douté, Octavia était bien sa fille. Octavia regarda le barbu sortir de la maison sans qu'il ne la remarque. Installée silencieusement dans les escaliers qui donnaient sur le salon, elle avait écouté chacune des paroles de la conversation entre sa mère et son père biologique. Son cœur s'était instantanément arrêté lorsqu'elle avait compris que Robert Blake n'était pas son père. La porte claqua et une violente nausée la prit soudainement, son regard s'embua et la jeune Blake descendit les escaliers qui la menaient au salon à une allure lente, ses jambes ayant du mal à supporter ces révélations. Elle finit par se poster devant sa mère totalement muette et le teint livide.

\- **Octavia, tu n'es pas à la boutique ?!** s'écria-t-elle alors que l'état de sa fille l'inquiétait.

La jeune Blake ne répondit pas, les sons tentaient de sortir de sa bouche, mais le choc de la nouvelle étouffait chacune de ses tentatives.

\- **Octavia…** fit Aurora en comprenant pourquoi sa fille semblait si bouleversée.

\- **Maman… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?** demanda la jeune Blake d'une voix tremblante.

\- **O… Je…**

Devant le silence de sa mère Octavia compris que sa vie n'avait été que mensonge, il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle parte d'ici, elle attrapa son blouson alors que sa mère la suivait et quitta la maison familiale dans un claquement porte.

\- **Octavia ! Reviens ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !** héla la mère de la jeune brune alors qu'elle la poursuivait dans la rue sous les yeux intrigués des passants.

\- **Fous-moi la paix !** lui lança-t-elle la voix étranglée par les sanglots et sans même lui jeter un regard.

Les passants et quelques habitants du village avaient observé la scène avec attention. Voir Aurora Blake en chaussettes dans la rue et essayant de rattraper sa cadette était un réel spectacle. Tous savaient qu'Octavia avait toujours été cette fille sympathique et bien docile qui respectait ses parents, s'investissait dans les associations du village, livrait les courses aux plus vieux, s'occupait des enfants du village... Mais la réponse hargneuse de la jeune Blake leur fit découvrir d'elle une tout autre facette, Octavia Blake se rebellait enfin.

\- **Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à regarder ?!** s'énerva Aurora alors que tous les habitants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène entre la mère et la fille.

Face au ton employé par la Blake, tous reprirent leur chemin comme si de rien n'était et Aurora rentra chez elle, espérant que Marcus ne créerait pas plus de désordre dans leur vie.

* * *

 **Bon beaucoup s'en doutaient, je n'ai pas réussi à instaurer un suspense de ouf concernant Marcus et Octavia :p  
**

 **Prochain chapitre: on passera une soirée au pub avec un peu de rire mélangé à beaucoup de tristesse...**

 **Les reviews ! :D**

 **MagRd :** T'as vu ça :p magie magie pour le post des chapitres ^^  
Finn Finn Finn… Je n'en dirai pas plus sur lui, tu verras à quoi il servira :p J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce petit passage de Lexa jalouse, elle est trop mignonne quand elle est comme ça !  
Et Marcus est bien le papa d'Octavia ! Ça explique pourquoi elle est adorable et que son frère est un petit con ahah  
Désolée pour ton petit coeur, j'essayerai de rattraper ça dans quelques chapitres ^^

 **Angelye :** Tu dois bien te douter qu'il y aura un retour du Clexa ^^, et pour le big up, à vrai dire j'adore vous faire détester Siobhan, j'adore moi-même la détester et préparer les pires crasses ahah.

 **UneAutreEnvie :** hey ! Ça fait longtemps ! Et quand est-ce qu'on aura la suite de ta fic ? :p Et oui Siobhan c'est vraiment la reine des p*tes ! Et contente que son personnage te plaise, elle me fait un peu penser à Cersei dans GOT...

 **TheFanfic100 :** Et oui malheureusement ça pendait sacrément au ne de Lexa, et sans ce clash pas de réelle suite ^^ Bien vu pour Marcus et Octavia, à vrai dire j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce passage en mode suspense… Et bon courage pour le Bac ! Plein de bonnes ondes pour que tu déchires tout !:D

 **Chloesegawa :** Hey ! Alors tout d'abord merci de suivre, pour tes compliments et de te manifester :p Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'en veux pas à ceux qui suivent en cachette (oui oui je vous vois sur les graph':p). Bon je vois que le but que je recherchais à été atteint, vous êtes beaucoup à me détester :p Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ^^.

 **PsychoPast :** Aaaaaaah te voilà… J'attendais impatiemment ta review :p WOW sans gueule de bois en plus, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu que tu boives un peu pour ce chapitre :/ histoire de mieux faire passer la pilule, Life is so unfair girl…  
Roooh ça va pour le rating M, je t'en ai déjà mis un 1/2 pour que tu te caches derrière les rideaux de la maison de Clarke cette fois et avant que ce teubé de Finn ne vienne tout interrompre… Frustrant pas vrai ? :p Merci en tout cas d'apprécier ces passages et qu'ils t'émoustillent :p  
Il fallait absolument briser les branches de l'arbre généalogique des Blake… Comment une fille aussi cool qu'Octavia peut être la sœur de ce petit con de Bellamy, solution toute trouvé quand on change leur ADN (bon la mère est pas top quand même, O' a pris les bons côtés de Marcus…).  
Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais arrêter de boire ! Oh malheur ! Comment une vie sans Guinness peut-elle être vécue ? Je te paye ma tournée en attendant le prochain chapitre, SEE YA GIRL !  
PS : j'ai beaucoup ri devant les hashtag ! Très bonne idée d'ailleurs ! Tu vas beaucoup te servir du #killthemama !

 **Ewilan lo :** C'est vrai que Lexa a vraiment le cœur brisé pour le coup, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire cette partie, je voulais vraiment vous faire ressentir les émotions de ce passage, j'espère que le défi a été relevé… Siobhan est vraiment affreuse, et elle ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin…  
Bon tu dois être contente que Octavia et Marcus soit réellement liés pour le coup ^^  
Concernant Finn, ça commence mal pour l'instant, mais réponse dans les chapitres suivants ^^

 **Roxdrama :** Petit effet surprise réussit alors, c'est vrai que tout allait si bien et même si ça pendait au nez de Lexa, Clarke se prend une sacrée claque… Désolée de te décevoir, mais pour le coup on va rester en Irlande pour l'instant ^^ Ahah oui ! J'aime bien mettre l'accent sur le fait que New-York et Ballydangan sont séparés par 5000km, ça peut donner un indice pour où j'ai imaginé que ce village se situait:p et puis 5000km… qui pense pouvoir trouver son âme sœur si loin de chez soi ?!  
Rassures-toi concernant Clarke… C'est une vraie gentille. A plus !:)

 **Edas44 :** Ouaip… Clarke a été sacrément malmenée à la fin de ce chapitre, surtout que tout commençait bien avec ce petit fluff/lemon, et BAM. Finn ouais c'est un idiot, je le trouvais idiot dans la série (les fan de Flarke ne me tapez pas)… Tu verras ce qui est réservé au Clexa, mais il va falloir attendre un petit peu… Elles vivront à la fois à côtés mais si loin l'une de l'autre durant quelques chapitres.

 **Clexa9223:** C'est sûr que Lexa aurait du le dire à Clarke, elle n'a juste pas trouvé le courage, et le temps de le faire aussi vu que Siobhan leur réservait une petite surprise ^^ Allez encore un peu de patience, Raven sera là dans deux chapitres ^^


	14. Jelly custard wasn't a really good idea

**Hey tout le monde !  
** **J'espère que tout va bien, que le bac se passe bien, que les exam se passent bien ^^  
Concernant Galway Girl, voici un nouveau petit chapitre, mais ce n'est que pour mieux repartir après héhé !  
**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas as usual pour le mini debrief, les review et l'annonce du prochain chapitre !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, le reste si :)**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **Don Steale – Crying Hearts.** (Octavia, Indra, Lexa).

 **The Dubliners – Whiskey in the jar.** (Octavia, Lexa, Clarke, Finn).

 **Robin Schulz - Show me love (accoustic version).** (Clarke, Lexa, Anya).

 **Bruce Springsteen– When you need me (Daddy's song theme)** (Octavia & Marcus).

 **The Corrs- Heart Like a Wheel.** (Clarke & Molly Donaghan).

 **Beoga – Dolan6AM (diabolical plan theme).** (Molly Donaghan & Carman O'Woods).

* * *

Octavia venait de quitter la maison familiale le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée. Sa vie n'avait été que mensonge Robert n'était pas son père. La jeune brune était partagée entre un immense sentiment de tristesse et de soulagement. Elle avait toujours senti que quelque chose clochait chez elle. Petite, les gens ne cessaient de lui dire que si sa mère ne pouvait renier sa fille, il en était une tout autre histoire concernant son père. Octavia Blake ne s'était jamais sentie proche de Robert comme l'était son frère. Elle n'avait jamais partagé un seul de leur trait de caractère, ni aucune ressemblance physique, et tout semblait s'expliquer aujourd'hui. La jeune brune marcha les larmes aux yeux jusqu'au pub, elle aurait bien appelé Lincoln pour la soutenir face à cette révélation, mais le métis était sûrement en mer et que lui aurait-il dit à part que tout le monde s'en doutait. C'était samedi soir, peu importe si tout le village se trouvait au pub, il lui fallait plus de réponses.

Octavia poussa les lourdes portes de l'établissement des O'Corringans et alla s'installer au comptoir. Sa moue choquée et son regard perdu dans le vide ne purent échapper à Indra. Une seule explication pouvait teinter le visage d'Octavia Blake d'autant de tristesse et de déception.

\- **Je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu l'as appris, mais je suis désolée que cela te mette dans cet état…** souffla Indra alors qu'elle passait une main réconfortante dans son dos.

\- **Vous faites dans l'affection maintenant ?** lança-t-elle ironiquement à Indra alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses bras luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues.

\- **Tu as raison, je vais plutôt te servir un whiskey,** répondit la mère de Lincoln se surprenant elle-même de son geste tendre.

\- **Comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant…** souffla la brune après avoir avalé une gorgée de son verre.

\- **Je pense que tu t'es juste voilé la face, et puis… Tout le monde a entretenu ce mensonge… Mais il valait mieux pour toi que ça soit ainsi…**

 **\- Vous croyez ? N'empêche cela explique pourquoi mon frère est le roi des connards et que je ne me suis jamais sentie proche de mon père…** dit-elle en buvant le reste de whiskey d'une traite avant d'en commander un nouveau.

Indra hésita à lui servir, la jeune Blake en état d'ébriété par sa faute était la pire des idées qui soit.

\- **Je vous en prie... Indra !** grogna Octavia, **j'ai plus de vingt ans et j'ai été élevée ici je vous rappelle…**

La O'Corringans acquiesça, après tout, Octavia avait bien besoin d'un petit remontant. Elle sourit en pensant que les filles de ce village vidaient ses réserves de whiskey à moindre coût et se saoulaient à ses frais sous prétexte que tout allait mal dans leur vie.

\- **Comment ont-il pu me mentir aussi longtemps…**

 **\- Ils ?** s'étonna Indra en relevant un sourcil.

\- **Je ne sais pas… Ma mère, Marcus… Vous ! Par exemple… Madame Donaghan… Mon père…** énuméra Octavia qui commençait à perdre le fil de ses pensées.

\- **C'était ce qu'on appelle un secret de polichinelle, ton père n'est même pas au courant, personne n'en était sûre d'ailleurs, et quant à Marcus, il l'a appris en te voyant pour la première fois, il a tout de suite senti quelque chose de bizarre entre vous…**

 **\- Et bien c'est pas loupé…**

\- **Tu ne l'aurais jamais su si Marcus n'avait pas décidé de se pointer vingt ans plus tard, ici à Ballydangan.**

\- **Su quoi ?** demanda une jolie brune aux yeux émeraude en prenant place aux côtés d'Octavia.

\- **Lexa ? Ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu, tu as une mine affreuse…** remarqua Indra.

\- **Que Marcus est en réalité mon père biologique…** souffla Octavia sans même jeter un regard à son amie.

\- **Quoi ?!** s'étonna Lexa, **ok je vais avoir besoin d'un verre aussi…**

 **\- Et oui…** répondit lassement Octavia.

\- **Mais O' comment c'est possible ? Je…**

 **\- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle te fasse un dessin O'Woods ?** lança Indra en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **C'est à O' que je posais la question.**

\- **Ouh… En plus d'avoir une mine affreuse, tu as l'air de mauvais poil O'Woods… Alors Lexa qu'est-ce qui t'amène, vu ta mine déconfite et que mon pub s'est transformé en bureau des pleurs, je suppose que… Hé ! Mais tu sens déjà l'alcool !** s'exclama Indra.

\- **Clarke m'a quitté,** répondit de but en blanc la brune aux yeux verts avant de s'enfiler un verre de whiskey alors qu'Octavia s'étouffait avec la fin du sien suite au choc de l'annonce.

\- **Okay Indra, remettez-nous deux verres…** demanda la Blake à sa belle-mère.

\- **Vous allez vraiment vous saouler en pleurant sur vos problèmes ?** les interrogea la mère de Lincoln en hésitant à les resservir.

\- **Pleurer je ne sais pas, mais se saouler, sans aucun doute !** s'exclama Lexa en attrapant la bouteille des mains d'Indra avant de servir deux nouveaux verres pour elle et son amie Octavia.

\- **Vous commencez à m'agacer les filles ! Clarke, toi Lexa et toi aussi Octavia, dès que quelque chose ne va pas vous venez vous saouler ici et attrister l'ambiance de ce pub alors que normalement le O'Corringans est un lieu de fête ! Alors au lieu de vous apitoyer sur votre sort comme deux gamines, et de vous enivrer jusqu'à ne plus marcher droit et rigoler de vos conneries, toi Octavia, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une discussion avec ton vrai père et voir le bon côté des choses, et toi Lexa, tu ferais mieux de récupérer ta petite-amie avant que l'autre marin essaye de la foutre dans son lit !** fulmina Indra sous le regard interloquée des deux jeunes filles.

\- **Elle a raison O' tu devrais voir le bon côté des choses, du coup, tu ne partages le sang qu'à demi de ton gros connard de frère…** pouffa Lexa qui était déjà saoule et qui entraîna Octavia dans un fou rire complètement enivrée elle aussi.

\- **Et puis tu dis n'importe quoi Indra… Clarke est toujours amoureuse de Lexa, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait finir dans le lit de cet abruti de Finn, tout le monde aime Lexa, même moi Lexa je pourrais être amoureuse de toi Lexa…** ajouta Octavia des larmes de rire aux yeux.

\- **Oh tu es trop gentille Octavia…** répondit Lexa d'un air attendri.

\- **C'est bien parce que tu es complètement bourrée Blake que je te laisse me tutoyer,** grommela Indra, **et puis vous feriez mieux de vous méfier du petit Finn, parce qu'en attendant, c'est lui qui est attablée avec ton Américaine,** lança-t-elle à Lexa en regardant derrière son dos.

La cavalière tourna la tête et aperçut la chevelure blonde de celle qui faisait toujours battre son cœur. Elle cessa de rire, et regarda tristement son verre sous les yeux peinés d'Octavia, finalement, elle aurait besoin d'un peu plus d'alcool pour apaiser sa douleur. Octavia sembla le comprendre et passa une main réconfortante dans son dos la forçant à relever la tête.

\- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Lex, mais je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger…**

 **\- Je ne crois pas O'…**

 **\- Ne soit pas si défaitiste…**

 **\- Je suis juste réaliste…** soupira la O'Woods.

Face à la mine attristée de son amie, Octavia se dit qu'elles devaient se changer les idées, après tout elles étaient dans la même galère émotionnelle et une très mauvaise idée lui vint soudainement.

 **\- Bon comme Indra ne veut pas participer à notre soûlerie… Quand on a le cafard, les scones d'Octavia sont là !** s'exclama la jeune Blake triomphante en sortant quelques gâteaux de son sac.

 **\- Ouais et bien dehors les soûlardes, pas de ça chez moi.**

Les deux filles, chassées par la mère de Lincoln quittèrent le pub sous le regard de Clarke pour se livrer à leur expérience interdites.

* * *

Clarke avait décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à Finn. Elle pensait que même si le brun avait été un peu trop entreprenant avec elle ces derniers jours, ils pourraient tout de même devenir amis. Et puis, il représentait la seule personne neutre dans son entourage irlandais qui ne faisait jamais d'allusion à une certaine brune. En même temps, il ne savait pas, il l'avait juste aperçu ce matin là où elles sortaient d'une séance câline qui avait duré deux jours. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais elle décida de redonner toute son intention au brun et ses histoires de marin. Le temps qu'elle passait avec lui était agréable, son esprit se soulageait petit à petit et il lui permettait de retrouver le sourire. Mais soudain, un rire et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien mirent à mal ses courtes résolutions. Son cœur s'emballa rapidement à ce son qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu la personne qui occupait tous ses rêves, toutes ses pensées, la personne qui était le fruit de tous ses désirs. Lexa était là à côté d'Octavia en train de siffler une bouteille de whiskey. Clarke grimaça attristée devant la mine fatiguée de celle qui avait partagé son lit, celle qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle lui manquait. Plus que tout. Elle remarqua que le visage de sa brune s''était aminci et d'énormes cernes couvraient le bas de ses yeux. Lexa allait mal et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Elle aurait voulu aller la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle voulait lui dire de fuir avec elle, que ses sourires, leurs discussions, son rire, ses caresses lui manquaient, mais le souvenir de la trahison lui revint en mémoire et elle pensa que c'était mieux ainsi. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de ce corps sculptural qu'elle avait tant aimé caresser, de ces cheveux bruns teintés de reflets acajou dans lesquels elle avait aimé entremêler ses doigts, de cette mâchoire angulaire sur laquelle elle avait aimé déposé tant de baisers. La voix du brun l'extirpa à regret de sa contemplation avant que Lexa ne puisse croiser son regard.

\- **Hey miss america, elles ont l'air de bien rigoler !** remarqua Finn sans reconnaître la brune qui se tenait de dos.

 **\- Elles ont surtout l'air complètement ivres…**

\- **Comme nous deux !** s'exclama le brun, alors qu'ils collectionnaient tout les deux une dizaine de verres chacun, **hey, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller,** remarqua le brun en voyant le sourire de Clarke disparaître subitement, **tu penses encore à cette personne ?**

 **\- Un peu…**

 **\- Beaucoup tu veux dire.**

 **\- Oui…** répondit Clarke alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, **et si on parlait d'autre chose, tu en étais à cette histoire à Zanzibar…**

 **\- Avant toute chose, je veux que tu saches que je peux être ton homme si tu as besoin de réconfort,** rit Finn.

\- **Tu peux toujours courir Collins,** répondit la blonde d'un léger sourire qui affola le brun.

Finn sentit cette envie ravager son bas-ventre, la réponse de Clarke Griffin avait sonné à ses oreilles comme une invitation. Emballé par ce magnifique sourire, c'était ce soir ou jamais.

* * *

Lexa et Octavia se tenaient derrière le O'Corringans adossées contre un mur les fesses sur les palettes de chargement des fûts de bière. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle discutait de tout et de rien en avalant de temps à autre quelques bouchées de leur nouvelle source de réconfort.

\- **Et ben ! Tu les dévores mes petits gâteaux !** remarqua Octavia dans un rire tonitruant.

\- **Linc' sait ce que tu mets dedans ?**

 **\- Non, il n'a jamais remarqué les space-scones des fêtes de village…** grimaça Octavia.

 **\- Tu crois qu'Indra va s'apercevoir qu'on lui a volé la bouteille de whiskey ?** demanda Lexa avant d'en boire une gorgée directement au goulot.

\- **Je n'espère pas, sinon notre arrêt de mort est signé...** soupira la Blake.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on va vomir ?**

 **\- Tu as envie de vomir ?** demanda Octavia.

 **\- Non. Tu crois qu'il dirait quoi s'il nous trouvait dans cet état Lincoln ?**

 **\- Je ne me souvenais plus que tu posais autant de question quand tu étais défoncée…**

 **\- Je suis pas ivre je suis complètement défoncée…** tenta de la corriger Lexa.

 **\- Ouais c'est bien ce que je dis…**

 **\- Alors comme ça Marcus est ton père…** continua la brune aux yeux émeraude la langue totalement déliée par l'alcool et les substances qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

 **\- C'est une question ça aussi ?**

 **\- ça te fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais toujours senti que mon père n'était pas mon père, et j'ai directement senti cette connexion avec Marcus la première fois que je l'ai vu… comme si je retrouvais quelqu'un que j'avais toujours connu…** soupira Octavia.

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es complètement défoncée toi aussi…** rit Lexa.

 **\- Non je te le jure ! Et puis c'est surtout le mensonge de ma mère qui m'a déçu…**

Lexa grimaça au mot mensonge, celui qui la faisait culpabiliser plus que jamais.

\- **Pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?** l'interrogea Octavia en relevant un sourcil.

 **\- Oh pour rien…** souffla Lexa avant de s'effondrer contre Octavia.

\- **J'avais oublié à quel point ut pouvais être collante aussi… Oh mais non Lex' ne pleure pas…**

 **\- C'est juste que Clarke me manque… Et que personne ne me serre dans ses bras en ce moment…** sanglota Lexa d'une petite voix en se prenant le visage dans les mains et en se collant un peu plus à son amie.

 **\- Ah oui et j'avais oublié que tu étais affective aussi…**

 **\- Et tu sais O' j'ai complètement merdé, alors que je l'aime tellement plus que tout à la folie… Et maintenant je dois quand même me marier avec ton demi connard de frère…** avoua la O'Woods.

 **\- Regarde le bon côté des choses… Tu seras ma demi-demi-belle sœur ou alors mon quart de belle-sœur… Bref… J'arrive même plus à réfléchir…** tenta d'expliquer Octavia alors qu'elle était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

 **\- Tu as raison, on devrait boire un petit verre, peut-être que ça ira mieux et peut-être que j'arrêterais de pleurer,** proposa Lexa en séchant ses larmes avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée et de tendre la bouteille à son amie qui en fit de même.

Soudain, les bruits d'une dispute transpercèrent le calme de la nuit. Lexa et Octavia relevèrent la tête intriguée par les bruits et les pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elles cachèrent à la hâte leur bouteille de whiskey et le sachet de scones de peur de se faire prendre par Indra.

\- **Lâche-moi…**

 **\- Allez miss america… J'ai bien vu ton regard tout à l'heure…** souffla Finn d'une voix rauque.

 **\- Mais tu es complètement barge Finn, je t'ai dit qu'on ne pourrait être qu'ami toi et moi, lâches-moi, tu as trop bu…**

 **\- Comme tu sens bon… Et puis tu sais l'autre ne te mérite pas… Je vais prendre soin de toi moi.**

 **\- Bordel ! Finn lâches-moi !** S'exclama Clarke en tentant de se débattre de l'emprise du brun.

Lexa et Octavia n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître les voix qui s'approchaient d'elle. Le sang de la brune aux yeux verts ne fit qu'un tour lorsque qu'elle aperçut l'équipier de Marcus traîner Clarke jusque dans leur ruelle et la plaquer contre le mur, essayant de lui voler un baiser. Une colère incommensurable monta en elle, à ce moment, elle aurait été capable de tuer le brun si tous ses gestes n'étaient pas ralentis par l'effet des substances qu'elle avait ingurgité. Mais Lexa était une O'Woods, elle devait trouver le courage de se mettre sur pied et de sauver la blonde de cette atroce situation.

\- **Hé ! je savais bien que toi aussi t'étais le roi des connards !** trouva-t-elle la force de dire d'une voix fluette en se jetant sur le dos du brun.

\- **Hé ! Mais** l **âche-moi toi ! T'es complètement malade !** lui lança Finn en la projetant contre la poubelle.

\- **Je te jure que je vais te péter les genoux !** hurla Lexa avec hargne en tentant de se relever alors que le brun repoussait sans mal un nouvel assaut.

\- **Finn ! Laisse-la ! Lexa !** cria Clarke de peur que la brune ne se soit cassé quelque chose sous le choc.

Mais Lexa revint à la charge et asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire du brun pour qu'il lâche le poignet de la blonde. Le brun tituba, la lèvre ensanglantée semblant enfin revenir à lui, l'esprit moins embrumé. Honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire Finn, déguerpit sans s'excuser et sans demander son reste.

\- **Lex' tout va bien ?** demanda Octavia alors que la cavalière secouait douloureusement sa main.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!** lança Indra en compagnie de Marcus qui avaient été attiré par le bruit.

\- **Je crois que je vais…**

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vomit subitement contre le mur près d'elle.

\- **Putain O'Woods… Mon mur…** se plaint Indra les bras ballants.

 **\- Moi aussi !** ajouta Octavia avant de lâcher le même jet que Lexa sous les yeux affolés de la mère de Lincoln.

\- **Je vais les tuer…** gronda la O'Corringans devant les dégâts qu'elles avaient causé, **Docteur Griffin, ramenez là chez elle, je m'occupe de Blake avec Marcus…**

 **\- Moi ?** demanda Clarke gênée.

 **\- Oui vous, j'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires moi !** s'écria Indra agacée par la situation.

 **\- De toute façon… Je n'ai plus de chez moi et je ne veux pas dormir toute seule au cottage… Appelez Anya, c'est chez elle que je vis…** dit Lexa d'une petite voix avant de se remettre à sangloter.

 **\- Clarke va te ramener chez ta sœur, et j'espère qu'elle t'en collera une belle !**

 **\- Lexa… Mon dieu… Tu empestes l'alcool et c'est quoi toutes ces miettes de gâteau… Oh non… Octavia n'a pas recommencé…** grimaça la blonde en prenant le visage de son ex petite- amie entre ses mains, **écoute-moi, ça va bien se passer, je vais te ramener chez Anya et on oubliera cette mauvaise soirée…**

 **\- Tu as dit que tu me laisserais jamais Clarke !** sanglota de plus belle la brune.

Le cœur de l'Américaine se brisa à cette remarque, l'air si vulnérable de sa cavalière l'abattait tellement. Mais elle devait rester forte.

 **\- Arrêtes de pleurer comme une chochotte Lex et dis lui que tu l'aimes !** rit Octavia avant de vomir de nouveau contre le mur.

\- **La ferme Blake !** lâcha Indra en se pinçant l'arête du nez, **vous me donnez la migraine toutes les deux… Marcus aides moi à la relever… Ca va aller Docteur ?**

 **\- Hé ! Touche-moi pas c'est pas parce que t'es mon père que tu dois prendre soin de moi maintenant !** s'écria Octavia alors que Marcus l'aidait à se remettre sur pied.

Le barbu regarda sa fille étonné que celle-ci soit déjà au courant de sa conversation avec Aurora et lança un regard désabusé à Indra.

\- **Oui, elle sait ! On en reparlera demain quand elle aura décuvé,** soupira Indra.

Octavia ne lutta pas plus et s'endormit subitement dans les bras de Marcus. Le barbu la porta comme il aurait porté une princesse et l'emmena chez Indra. Le portable de la jeune Blake ne cessait de sonner. Aurora était morte d'inquiétude. Un coup de téléphone de cette dernière lui permit de la prévenir. Folle de rage, que le barbu ait pu mettre autant de désordre dans leur vie, la Blake débarqua au pub pour venir chercher sa fille qui dormait toujours sur quelques couvertures dans la remise.

* * *

Clarke supportait Lexa tant bien que mal. La brune beaucoup trop ivre et défoncée pour marcher convenablement traînait les pieds. Clarke ne savait pas si elle devait être agacée par la situation, attendrie de la voir si vulnérable ou paniquée à l'idée de retomber dans ses bras. Le chemin avait été silencieux, et la blonde profitait de la chaleur de son Irlandaise, et de cette main sur sa taille pour la soutenir. Elle lui manquait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas succomber. Elles étaient enfin arrivées chez Anya. Là était la fin de son supplice, ou alors la fin de cette entrevue où elle avait pu profiter de serrer la brune contre elle. Clarke toqua à la porte et l'aînée des O'Woods fut étonnamment surprise de la voir à une heure si tardive soutenant Lexa.

\- **Clarke ?** l'interrogea l'aînée des O'Woods en chemise de nuit.

\- **Je t'ai ramené Lexa… Elle n'est pas très bien…**

 **\- Mon dieu… Elle s'est encore…** dit Anya en attrapant sa sœur qui faisait désormais presque office d'un poids mort.

\- **S'il te plait ne me dispute pas…** répondit Lexa d'une voix que Clarke trouva adorable avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans le canapé.

\- **Encore ? Tu veux dire que ça lui arrive souvent ?**

Anya grimaça et ne répondit pas immédiatement à la blonde, prenant soin d'installer convenablement sa sœur dans le canapé avant de revenir vers Clarke pour l'attirer hors du salon.

\- **C'est comme ça presque tous les soirs… L'autre fois c'est Octavia qui me l'a ramené dans cet état, apparemment elle jetait des cailloux à ta fenêtre et récitait du Shakespeare en espérant que tu apparaisses…**

 **\- C'était donc ça… Je croyais que c'était Finn qui avait un peu trop bu…**

 **\- Et puis il y a eu cette fois aussi où elle est rentrée complètement torchée et a improvisé un petit concert à la maison, à 3 heures du matin… Je ne peux plus écouter What's up des 4 non Blondes… Ni With Or Without You de U2 d'ailleurs…**

\- **Anya je t'entends ! Arrêtes de me foutre la honte !** cria Lexa en riant de son propre état.

 **\- Lex ! La ferme ! Tu vas réveiller Erlina !** lui répondit sa sœur en passant la tête par la porte.

 **\- Mon amouuuur tu as promis de rester avec moi !** lança Lexa d'une voix enfantine en direction de l'Américaine.

\- **Je rêve où elle délire complètement ?** la questionna Anya.

 **\- Elle a aussi mangé… Quelques scones d'Octavia…** avoua Clarke.

 **\- Claaaarke…** continua d'appeler Lexa sur le même ton, **viens près de moi.**

Clarke regarda Anya totalement désemparée ne sachant si elle devait répondre à la demande de son ex petite-amie qui nageait un plein délire. Au moins, elle passait un bon moment où tout semblait aller pour le mieux… Clarke se résolut à s'approcher doucement d'elle, de toute manière, elle ne s'en rappellerait sûrement pas le lendemain. La blonde posa un genou à terre et caressa les cheveux de son Irlandaise avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elles n'étaient plus ensemble, mais Clarke ressentait ce besoin vital de protéger Lexa, de lui offrir toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait même dans les pires moments.

\- **Restes avec moi Clarke… Je** **t'en supplie, je vais mourir sans toi…** susurra Lexa avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

\- **Lex…** souffla la blonde en retenant un sanglot face à l'aveu de celle qu'elle aimait toujours.

Mais Lexa n'entendit pas et Clarke se releva le cœur serré. La blonde jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ex petite-amie et délia ses doigts des siens avant de se relever l'air abattue.

\- **Je crois que… Je vais vous laisser…** fit l'Américaine en se dirigeant vers la porte alors qu'Anya s'était approchée de sa sœur pour la déshabiller.

\- **Clarke ! Attends !** la rattrapa la jeune maman sur le pas de la porte, **merci de l'avoir ramené…** souffla-t-elle.

\- **Il n'y a pas de quoi,** répondit-elle dans un sourire triste avant de quitter la maison des O'Neil se laissant aller à laisser couler quelques larmes tant la vision de Lexa aussi affaiblie lui avait déchiré le cœur.

* * *

Octavia avait réussi à se lever et à échapper aux brimades de sa mère. L'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner irlandais lui avait donné la nausée et elle avait dû quitter la maison après une douche rapide pour ne pas continuer de vomir comme la veille. La brune aux yeux bleus avait profité de l'air frais de ce dimanche matin pour marcher jusqu'au phare. Elle aussi devait réfléchir, à sa vie, à Marcus. Elle se pencha un peu au-dessus du vide et la nausée la gagna une nouvelle fois alors que le vent frais lui fouettant le visage atténua cette sensation.

\- **Je savais que je te trouverai ici…** fit une voix qu'elle reconnut aisément.

\- **Je vais finir par penser que tu me flic…** soupira la jeune Blake.

\- **Pas trop la gueule de bois ?**

 **\- J'ai connu pire… Et j'ai connu mieux aussi… J'ai surtout connu mieux en fait...** grimaça Octavia, **Marcus… Merci pour hier… Et je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit.**

 **\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends… Comment tu as su ?**

 **\- J'étais planquée en haut des escaliers quand tu t'es pointé pour foutre le bordel dans ma vie…** sourit Octavia en lui donnant un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Marcus sourit à son tour mais resta silencieux, observant les vagues lécher la falaise et le ciel se couvrir d'une épaisse couche de nuage.

\- **J'aurais aimé que les choses se passent autrement,** finit-il par dire le silence devenant trop pesant.

\- **Comment…**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais peut-être préféré que tu l'apprennes d'une autre manière, quelque chose de plus formel peut-être…**

 **\- Formel ? Venant de toi ? Déjà qu'avoir un enfant hors mariage est loin de la « formalité »…**

Marcus ne releva pas. Octavia l'avait plongé dans un certain embarras. Elle avait raison, comment la chose aurait-elle pu être annoncée pour que tout se passe au mieux… Il y avait une multitude de possibilités, mais le résultat resterait le même : Octavia savait qu'elle était la chair de sa chair. La jeune brune pensant qu'elle avait blessé Marcus se décida à reprendre la conversion afin d'éviter un certain malaise de s'installer :

\- **C'est elle qui t'a brisé le cœur ?**

Marcus la regarda intrigué, et pensa que sa fille était perspicace.

 **\- Ici-même, il y a vingt de tout ça…**

 **\- Sympa… Tu viens de rendre cet endroit super triste…**

Un nouveau silence se fit à la remarque ironique d'Octavia, le père et la fille observant l'horizon dans la même direction, le vent soulevant quelques mèches de leurs cheveux.

\- **Je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans ta vie Octavia et…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas lutté pour elle ?** le coupa la jeune brune, **les choses auraient pu être différentes si tu l'avais rattrapé…**

 **\- Ta mère est restée ici pour toi Octavia, elle nous a sacrifié pour que toi et Bellamy ayez une vie convenable et que tu ne sois pas vue comme une paria, une enfant de l'adultère…**

 **\- ça change quoi maintenant… Au moins … J'aurais été une enfant de l'amour…**

 **\- Je reconnais mon coté romantique là…** lui sourit Marcus.

Un énième silence prit place, le père et la fille ne sachant comment se découvrir, s'apprivoiser. Mais la réaction d'Octavia surprenait grandement Marcus. La jeune femme venait d'apprendre qu'on lui avait menti pendant plus de vingt ans et semblait prendre les choses avec une certaine légèreté.

\- **Tu m'as l'air de prendre la nouvelle… Comment dire…**

 **\- A peu près bien ? Sans crise de larmes, de rejet etc etc ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je me suis jamais sentie à ma place chez moi… Je n'ai jamais été proche de mon p…**

 **\- C'est ton père Octavia, il t'a élevé.**

 **\- De mon père,** reprit difficilement la brune, **et de mon frère encore moins, malgré tout le cinéma qu'il fait pour me protéger… Ma mère a toujours été passive avec moi… Je crois que la dernière fois, quand tu l'as appelé pour venir me chercher au pub, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement pour moi…**

Marcus se sentit mal à l'aise face à l'aveu de la jeune femme. Il pensa soudainement qu'Aurora avait rejeté Octavia car elle lui ressemblait bien trop et lui rappelait sans cesse son souvenir. La voix hésitante de sa fille le tira soudainement de ses pensées.

\- **On pourrait peut-être… Apprendre à se connaître ?** proposa Octavia hésitante.

\- **ça pourrait être bien oui…**

 **\- Mais je te préviens t'arrive en retard pour ma crise d'ado, t'as pas intérêt de me fliquer comme un papa poule parce que je bois trop de whiskey ou quoi…**

 **\- Pourtant, tu devrais éviter de mélanger boisson et drogue vu du résultat d'hier… vous auriez dû vous voir toutes les deux !** se moqua Marcus, ce qui lui valu une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule.

* * *

Clarke était rentrée chez elle seule, et s'était réveillée seule dans son lit. Comme chaque matin, elle cherchait d'une main, en tâtonnant les draps désormais froids, celle qui avait su réchauffer ses nuits, celle qu'elle observait dormir en souriant devant tant de beauté. Son odeur commençait à disparaître des draps, des oreillers, ses vêtements ne traînait plus au sol, ni même dans l'armoire... Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se la remémorer nue à la fenêtre ou sous la douche, sa gorge se serrant inévitablement à ce genre de souvenir. Les formes parfaites de son corps lui manquaient. Clarke avait passé une nouvelle nuit à pleurer son ex-amante, la voir si faible l'avait anéantit et ses quelques mots avaient réveiller en elle une souffrance qu'elle essayait de faire taire depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Une nouvelle bouffée de tristesse remonta en elle et quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses pleurs matinaux quotidiens que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Clarke sécha ses larmes, arrangea ses cheveux et descendit ouvrir la porte à son visiteur matinal espérant que ce ne soit pas Finn.

\- **Bonjour Clarke…** la salua Madame Donaghan d'un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, **j'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas fort, alors je t'ai apporté des scones !**

Clarke sourit devant l'intention, cette petite dame était formidable et savait toujours s'y prendre pour lui remonter le moral. Clarke ouvrit grand la porte et laissa entrer sa voisine.

\- **Vous avez bien meilleure mine que la O'Woods… Je suis passée chez Anya ce matin et la pauvre petite avait la tête dans le sceau…** annonça innocemment Madame Donaghan.

 **\- J'imagine bien son état, vu que c'est moi qui l'ai ramené ivre morte chez sa sœur…**

 **\- Aaaah les femmes quand elles noient leur chagrin…** s'exclama Madame Molly… **Mais toi, comment vas-tu Clarke ?**

La blonde ne répondit pas immédiatement préférant se concentrer sur le paysage pluvieux qu'elle pouvait observer par la fenêtre pour retrouver un peu de contenance.

\- **Je… Ça devient dur de rester ici…** avoua la médecin.

\- **Dur ? Tu ne penses pas à nous quitter Clarke ?** s'inquiéta Madame Donaghan.

\- **Je vous aime tous de tout mon cœur, et vous êtes tous formidables, vous m'avez fait me sentir comme chez moi, mais… Je ne peux pas vous cacher que oui, je pense à repartir…**

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver une solution Clarke…**

 **\- Non Molly…**

Quelle solution la vieille dame pourrait trouver, pensa-t-elle, alors que le problème était parfaitement insoluble… **Lexa et moi…** hésita-t-elle car c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait du couple qu'elle formait sans tabou, **enfin malgré tout ce que je vous ai dit et sans offense… plus rien ne me retient ici… C'était elle mon vrai chez moi…**

Le visage de Molly se teinta d'une certaine tristesse à l'aveu de Clarke. Elle savait parfaitement que l'Irlandaise et l'Américaine étaient en train de vivre une folle passion, mais la vieille dame ne pensait pas que les choses affectaient autant Clarke.

 **\- Sweetie… N'y a-t-il pas un moyen d'améliorer les choses avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Je l'ai espéré de toutes mes forces, mais je pense que les choses ne changeront pas tant qu'elle n'acceptera pas qui elle est…** soupira tristement Clarke avant de projeter son regard de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Les deux femmes continuèrent de discuter le reste de la matinée, Molly tentant de rendre en vain le sourire à sa petite protégée. Elle quitta la maison de l'Américaine inquiète. Ce n'était plus la peur de ne plus avoir de médecin au village qui l'effrayait, c'était la mine désespérée qu'arborait la blonde. Molly Donaghan avait rapidement su aimer la médecin comme sa petite fille, elle prenait soin d'elle comme si elle faisait partie de sa famille, après tout, elle devait bien ça à Jake… Et puis ses petits-enfants ne lui rendaient jamais visite, prétextant avoir trop de boulot… Alors que Clarke… Clarke était là… Tout le temps… Chaque matin et chaque soir. Chaque journée commençait par une petite visite de Clarke et chaque fin de journée se terminait de la même manière, la blonde prenant soin de savoir si la petite grand-mère allait bien. Molly avait développé une relation peu commune avec la jeune femme, et la voir dans cet état lui crevait le cœur.

Molly, savait qu'une telle peine était difficile à guérir, mais elle voyait que Clarke n'était plus la même. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, que son petit rayon de soleil continue de briller sur Ballydangan et que Clarke se réconcilie avec Lexa. Il était temps d'établir un nouveau plan et Carman O'Woods, sa plus fidèle alliée allait encore lui apporter une aide considérable. Molly ne prit pas le temps de taper un message, la situation était bien trop urgente, elle devait parler de vive voix à Carman.

\- **Molly ! Dis-moi tout ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Ça irait mieux si ta petite fille n'avait pas briser le cœur de mon petit rayon de soleil!**

 **\- Ne m'en parle pas… Tu prêches une convertie…** soupira la grand-mère de Lexa.

 **\- L'heure est grave Carman, Clarke pense à repartir, parce que je cite « sans offense, plus rien ne me retient ici ».**

 **\- Hum… Je vois… Il faut absolument qu'elles se réconcilient… Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit médecin, rien que de voir ma petite Lexa dans cet état, à s'enivrer tout les soirs, et donner ses cours avec la gueule de bois me crèvent le cœur…**

 **\- Et tu n'as pas vu Clarke, ses joues de poupon ont disparu… Il n'y a plus rien dans ses placards à part du thé…**

 **\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?** demanda Carman en soupirant.

 **\- Oh que oui, il va falloir que nous contactions ce bon vieux Brendan pour jouer la comédie… Il faut absolument qu'elles se réconcilient...**

 **\- Il faut aussi que nous récupérions, les horaires des ferry pour Inishmore et que nous les modifions, je vais demander à Octavia si elle peut s'occuper de faire un faux.**

 **\- Nous verrons au pub pour les détails, mais le temps presse cette fois-ci…**

Molly raccrocha, satisfaite du plan qu'elle était en train d'élaborer avec sa complice de toujours.

* * *

 **Et non pas de réconciliation ce chapitre... Même si Clarke aime terriblement Lexa mais qu'elle lutte quand même contre cela... Ah les femmes...  
Le piteux état de Lexa et Octavia qui noient leur tristesse ahah ?  
Je suis sûre que vous êtes ravis pour Finn :p **

**Bref... Prochain chapitre: je sens qu'il y en a qui vont sauter de joie... REYES arrive enfin en Irlande ! Et pour fêter la Saint-Patrick qui plus est !**

 **Passez une bonne semaine ! Bisous à vous tous !**

 **Les REVIEWS ! :D**

 **Papovchou** : Hey ! Merci pour le chapitre ! Et la semaine prochaine on fête l'arrivée de Raven ^^ ça va **b** ouger à Ballydangan ! O' aura le droit à un nouveau développement, je trouve ça important vu qu'elle est là depuis le début et qu'elle permet de traiter de sujet un peu tabou là bas ^^

 **Ewilan lo** : Hey ! Ahah Bellamy… ça va tu es tranquille pour encore quelque temps ^^.  
Malheureusement Siobhan fait partie de ce genre de parent comment dire… Ne pense pas au bonheur de leur enfant.  
Finn ce gros boulet, LOURDEUR MAXIMALE… Tu verras bien ^^  
Alors pour O' ? Finalement elle prend les choses d'une bonne manière même si elle a tout à faire pour établir une relation avec son père biologique qui est bien plus cool que son père ^^  
Une grosse engueulade Clexa ça annonce toujours des belles retrouvailles !  
En tout cas toujours aussi ravie que tu continues de lire, merci pour ton soutien ! A la prochaine :)

 **TheFanfic100** : C'est vrai que le chapitre 13 a donner un peu de repos et permis une transition en douceur, celui-ci aussi d'ailleurs, même s'il lance le plan "il faut sauver le Clexa" ^^ bonne chance pour le reste de la semaine !

 **Angelye** : Je crois que du coup Finn a tué toute ses chances avec Clarke… Heureuse ? Concernant Lexa elle est un peu au bout de sa vie, elle est encore sonnée et dérive un peu, je ne peux rien faire pour elle… Et malheureusement l'absence de Bellamy n'est pas définitive vu que Lexa n'a rien réglé de ce côté là ^^

 **Edas44** : On va dire que le fait qu'Octavia ait tout entendu facilite la chose, le mensonge aurait pu durer hyper longtemps elle n'aurait sans doute jamais appris la vérité, là elle comprend d'où elle vient, pourquoi elle ne se sent pas à sa place chez elle…  
Pour le Clexa, je pense que tu te doute bien qu'elles devront compter sur les grand-mères pour avancer et sur leur pardon mutuel…

 **PsychoPast** : Haight ! (ouais je te salue comme là bas), normal pour la longue réponse, comment ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à tes reviews d'anthologie XD !  
Comment ça t'es sobre ?! Jeudi soir c'est pinte de Guinness à 5€ dans les bar !  
Par contre… mauvaise nouvelle… Tu vas être frustrée… pas de Rating M pendant quelque temps… Ah l'abstinence… Affreux. Enfin bref je dérive totale.  
On est d'accord sur Finn et ça pseudo gueule d'ange ! Il m'énerve tellement avec son « Clarke, I love you » (dans la série, parce que pour moi il n'y a que Lexa qui peut jeter son amour dégoulinant sur Clarke) ahahahahah NUL-0-JE VOMIS !  
Tu as vu comme je suis sadique ? Ça va durer un petit moment en plus, MAIS, Raven va arriver et ça va apporter un petit air frais (déjà que ça caille un peu à Ballydangan)…  
Pour la Guinness on se retrouve au O'Corringans, en évitant le vomi de Lexa et O' (dégueu…)  
SEEEEE YA GIRL ! (je te prévois des séances voyeurismes de folie pour me faire pardonner).

XOXO Ballydangan girl ahah !

 **Clexa9223 :** Pourquoi tant de violence ?! Bon même si ce que tu prédisais est arrivée à moitié ahah ! Il va falloir attendre pour le reste ! A la prochaine :)

 **Whyamishy :** Hey ! Bienvenue à Ballydangan ! C'est cool que tu nous rejoigne ^^  
13 chapitres ça a du te prendre un peu de temps :p  
Belle review, avec ces citations qui sont totalement vraies et qui expliquent bien l'état d'esprit des filles… Ca résume bien aussi le mensonge de beaucoup de personne qui flippe un peu des conséquences du coming out malheureusement…  
Pour JJ Goldman… Il y a certes un mur immense à franchir mais elles le feront ensemble… :) Voilà A Plus !

 **Melou28 :** hey ! Contente que tu aies repris la lecture ^^ C'est vrai que du coup c'est un peu parti en vrille ces derniers chapitres… Et bientôt pour la Lexa forte et courageuse ^^


	15. American women in Ireland

**Hey tout le monde !  
Voici le 15ème chapitre ! Youhou ! En tout cas je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, follow et favorise cette histoire, et MagRd pour l'instant pub (dans In too deep *bave devant Lexa en maillot de bain*), ça me fait énormément plaisir ! :D Cœurs sur vous !  
Je sais aussi que ce chapitre est attendu par beaucoup de personnes vu qu'il marque l'arrivée de Raven pour un bon petit moment, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que ce que j'ai fait de son personnage vous plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:  
** (je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre la playlist spotify, c'est coooool ^^)

 **Blaggards – Botany Bay.** (Raven & Abby)

 **John Powell – Bette Davis Montage (bis chapitre 2 Octavia Blake, the girl from Ballydangan).** (Abby, Clarke, Raven)

 **Angus & Julia Stone – The Devil's tears. **(Clarke, Anya & Erlina)

 **Beoga – Dolan6AM (bis chapitre 14, diabolical plan theme)** (Anya, Molly, Carman, Octavia, Indra)

 **The Corrs – Old Hag.** (Octavia, Raven, Clarke, Abby)

 **Alban Fuam – The Blarney Pilgrim.** (Ballydangan)

 **Bon Iver – Skinny Love.** (Clarke & Raven)

* * *

Raven survolait pour la première fois l'Atlantique, elle ne s'était jamais rendue jusqu'en Europe, le continent américain était déjà bien trop vaste pour elle et sa soif de découverte. Mais rendre visite à sa meilleure amie était l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir poser le pied sur le vieux continent. Et puis, son train-train américain était fatiguant, Clarke n'était plus là, son job l'ennuyait, et un congé sabbatique avait été la solution à sa lassitude.

\- **Dios mio** **, je n'ai jamais vu autant de vert de ma vie…** remarqua Raven impressionnée par le survol de l'île.

\- **Je me demande pourquoi, nous n'y sommes jamais retournés après la naissance de Clarke…** souffla Abby nostalgique.

Raven avait fini par convaincre la mère de Clarke de prendre elle aussi un long congé pour faire une surprise à sa fille, et se faire un peu de bien à elle aussi.. L'hispanique avait accompagné Abby dans son deuil et dans le départ de sa fille, elle avait su se tenir présente à chaque moment de tristesse, mais elle savait que sa chère petite tête blonde lui manquait beaucoup trop, et qu'au final en se rendant en Irlande, la boucle serait peut-être bouclée et elle pourrait aller de l'avant.

\- **Peut-être pour la protéger de ces prédatrices d'Irlandaises !**

 **\- Raven…** fit Abby en secouant la tête.

\- **Avoues que j'ai raison ! Et pourtant, Clarke a su garder le secret sur le visage de sa belle.**

 **\- Il y a de quoi… Une beauté pareille, ça ne se partage pas,** la taquina Abby.

\- **Attends, tu es en train de me dire que finalement ce n'est pas si secret que ça et que tu sais à quoi ressemble sa Lexa ?**

 **\- Je suis sa mère, et peut-être que si tu étais un peu moins intrusive elle aurait été plus encline à te montrer qui elle était !**

 **\- Tu es peut-être sa mère, mais je suis sa meilleure amie, c'est avec moi qu'elle a toujours partagé en premier ses histoires de cœur et de c…**

 **\- Raven !**

 **\- Pardon.**

 **\- Et puis je pense que cette fois ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de cœur…** souffla Abby plus à elle-même qu'à la jeune hispanique.

Les deux américaines venaient de passer la douane irlandaise. Raven n'avait pas précisé à son amie que sa mère avait fait le voyage jusqu'en Irlande pour la retrouver. L'hispanique se présenta seule dans le hall des arrivées et aperçu Clarke au loin. Elle sourit de bien-être, et une vague de chaleur lui emplit la poitrine la faisant soupirer de bonheur, sa blondinette lui avait manqué. Elle s'approcha d'elle avec son lourd porte bagage alors que la blonde scrutait le tableau des arrivées.

\- **Pas besoin d'écharpe cette fois Griffin ?** L'interpella-t-elle.

\- **Rae !** s'exclama la blonde en prenant son amie dans les bras sans relever, **mon dieu mais tu as prévu de rester combien de temps ?** fit elle en observant les deux grosses valises de son amie.

\- **Jusqu'à ce que tu ne me supportes plus, j'ai prévu d'être sage, ça prendra donc un certain temps !**

 **\- Heureusement que ma maison est grande…**

 **\- Heureusement… Surtout que je suis venue accompagnée !**

 **\- Et tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un !** s'étonna Clarke.

\- **Hurk,** grimaça Raven de dégoût, **épargnes moi cette pensée et regardes plutôt qui est là pour TOI !**

Raven pointa du doigt une petite silhouette qui s'approchait d'elles, Clarke plissa les yeux et afficha un immense sourire avant de se jeter en courant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- **Et bien !** s'étonna Abby face à l'étreinte de sa fille, **je ne m'attendais pas à cet accueil, je t'ai tant manqué que ça ces derniers temps ?**

 **\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point maman…** soupira la blonde.

Elle ne l'avait quasiment pas appelé depuis son retour en Irlande, trop occupée à prendre soin de son Irlandaise et de ses patients. Sa mère lui avait manqué, mais pas comme depuis sa rupture forcée avec Lexa. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir près d'elle dans cette épreuve. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle se couche à côté d'elle comme le jour de l'enterrement de son père et lui dise que tout irait bien. Clarke aurait aimé que sa mère soit présente pour la tenir dans ses bras, pour sécher chacune de ses larmes et la rassurer après chaque cauchemar. Mais elle n'avait pas osé l'appeler, lui dire de venir la soutenir, seulement un peu plus d'une demi-année était passée depuis la mort de Jake et elle ne voulait pas la tourmenter avec de nouveaux soucis alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à se remettre.

\- **Tu as bien de la chance, je n'ai pas eu le droit au même accueil !** lança Raven.

\- **Je te l'ai dit… La maman, toujours en premier…** souffla Abby.

\- **Oui bon… On y va ? Il faut que je me lance dans ce bain de verdure pour m'habituer à cet air non pollué et le plus vite sera le mieux.**

La mère et la fille sourirent à l'en train dissimulé par l'ironie de Raven. Clarke les mena à la Rover noire qu'Octavia lui avait prêtée pour la journée.

\- **Et bhé ! On dirait que les Irlandais ne souffrent plus de la famine ! Ils doivent vendre autre chose que des patates pour se payer des voitures pareilles…** siffla Raven impressionnée par la voiture luxueuse.

\- **A gauche Raven,** lui indiqua Clarke sans relever la précédente remarque alors que l'hispanique allait s'installer au volant du véhicule.

\- **ça commence bien ! Euh attends c'est toi qui vas conduire ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ok, je n'avais pas prévu de mourir dès mon arrivée, mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre chauffeur… Ou de chauffeuse…** taquina Raven dans un sourire goguenard.

 **\- C'est vrai, je pensais que Lexa t'aurait accompagné…** remarqua Abby.

\- **Elle était occupée,** répondit sèchement Clarke alors que son cœur venait de s'emballer à l'entente du prénom de celle à qui elle n'avait plus parlé depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- **Tant pis… On verra sexy Lexa plus tard !**

 **\- Si elle a un peu de temps…** menti Clarke dans un sourire triste ne voulant toujours pas révéler la situation de peur d'inquiéter sa mère.

\- **Oh mais moi j'ai tout mon temps ! Je ne quitterai pas ce bled sans avoir mis un visage sur ce nom ! Parole de Reyes.**

 **\- Et moi sans lui avoir fait le discours de la maman protectrice,** rit Abby.

Clarke ne releva pas et sourit mal à l'aise aux remarques de sa mère et son amie.

* * *

\- **Je rêve, il y a déjà presque plus de réseau,** se plaignit Raven.

\- **Pas besoin, tu es en vacances…** répondit lassement Abby alors que Clarke continuait de rouler à travers les landes se rapprochant de plus en plus de Ballydangan.

\- **Je voulais juste informer mes followers que l'air irlandais non pollué ne m'avait pas encore tué ! Même si tout est vert et semble lumineux ici, l'air n'est pas radioactif, allez bisous mes followers.**

 **\- Profite du paysage au lieu de dire des sottises !**

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! Nous entrons dans la contrée de Frodon Saquet !** s'exclama Raven en voyant le panneau Ballydangan en plusieurs langues, **c'est quoi cette langue ?**

 **\- Du gaélique,** répondit Clarke.

\- **D'ailleurs, tu as du apprendre quelques mots… C'est dommage que ton père ne te l'ait jamais appris.**

 **\- Papa parlait gaélique ?**

 **\- Il passait tous ses étés ici, il connaissait quelque rudiment, de quoi se débrouiller,** répondit Abby, nostalgique.

\- **En même temps, je pense que Clarke a préféré prendre ses cours de langue avec une certaine irlandaise…**

 **\- Raven ! Heureusement qu'on arrive dans cinq minutes, je ne peux déjà plus te supporter !** s'exclama Clarke.

Clarke se gara devant la petite maison jaune. Abby sortit rapidement de la voiture et la blonde eu l'impression de se voir plusieurs mois en arrière, les cheveux délicatement soulevés par la brise marine, les poumons s'emplissant de l'air iodé, le visage finement mouillé par la bruine. Abby inspira un grand bol d'air jusqu'à ce que ses épaules retombent avec décontraction. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé à Ballydangan, la route était goudronnée, Madame Donaghan avait repeint sa maison, une fumerie avait ouvert et le pub s'appelait désormais le O'Corringans. Clarke sourit tendrement devant la nostalgie de sa mère et la poussa à entrer dans cette maison qu'elle avait connue plusieurs décennies auparavant.

\- **Tout a changé, et pourtant ici rien n'a bougé…**

 **\- Je voulais garder l'âme de cette maison au cas où toi ou grand-père et grand-mère reviendraient un jour,** souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 **\- Ca sent bizarre…** remarqua l'hispanique qui venait de pénétrer à son tour dans la maison.

\- **Ah ces citadins qui n'ont jamais eu la chance de connaître l'odeur d'un feu de tourbe…** soupira Clarke.

\- **Du calme Griffin, il y a six mois de ça tu étais une New-Yorkaise jusqu'au bout des ongles et tu ne savais pas ce qu'était de la tourbe.**

 **\- Tu t'adapteras aussi Raven…** défendit Abby.

\- **Au fait, j'ai la dalle…** dit l'hispanique en ouvrant un placard vide, **oh mais ! Tu chasses et tu pèches pour te nourrir ou quoi ? Y'a pas de service de livraison à domicile ?**

 **\- Rae… Je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de faire quelques courses…**

Clarke pensa que l'adaptation de Raven à cette vie rurale n'allait pas être de tout repos, l'hispanique ayant du mal à quitter ses petites habitudes de citadine.

\- **Clarke ?** appela une voix dans l'entrée, **tu es rentrée ?**

Octavia pénétra dans la maison et enjamba les valises dans l'entrée, elle arriva jusqu'au salon et salua les nouvelles venues.

\- **Maman, Raven, je vous présente Octavia Blake, c'est elle qui s'est occupée de mon adaptation ici,** annonça Clarke en repensant à cette belle rencontre.

\- **Salut Octavia Blake, j'espère que tu t'occuperas de mon adaptation aussi…** minauda Raven en s'approchant de la brune pour lui serrer la main.

Clarke et Abby levèrent les yeux au ciel en pensant que la brune n'était pas sortable.

\- **Et voici, son PETIT-AMI Lincoln,** ajouta Clarke à destination de Raven alors que le grand métis venait de faire son entrée.

\- **Lincoln, Lincoln O'Corringans ?** l'interrogea Abby.

\- **Lui-même !**

 **\- Oh… tu ne me connais pas, mais tu n'étais qu'un bébé lorsque je suis venue pour la dernière fois ici ! Comment vont tes parents ?**

 **\- Malheureusement mon père n'est plus là… Mais ma mère va bien.**

 **\- Indra est une femme formidable ! J'espère qu'elle se rappellera de moi !**

 **\- Elle fait flipper,** chuchota Octavia en direction de Clarke et Raven en se remémorant sa dernière soirée en compagnie de sa belle-mère.

Indra était venue les chercher elle et Lexa le lendemain de leur cuite monumentale. La mère de Lincoln leur avait donné un sceau et un balai pour réparer leur dégât de la veille et les avait affublées d'une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit « nous ne recommencerons plus jamais ». Les deux Irlandaises avaient passé deux bonnes heures à nettoyer l'arrière du pub sous les regards moqueurs des habitants de Ballydangan. Clarke se rappela aussi de cette malheureuse soirée où Finn avait essayé une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser contre son gré, et l'état de Lexa lui revint en tête comme un mauvais souvenir.

\- **Octavia, au lieu de dire des bêtises, laissons les s'installer, et peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver ce soir au pub. Je pense que tout le monde serait très heureux de vous rencontrer !**

 **\- Tout ce qui touche à notre formidable médecin nous intéresse !**

 **\- N'en fais pas trop O'…** dit Clarke toujours aussi gênée par l'intérêt que tout le monde lui portait.

 **\- Surtout que... Abby est aussi médecin !** ajouta Raven sans savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait.

\- **Petite cachottière ! Madame Griffin, tenez-vous prête, nous allons devoir vous kidnapper aussi…**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une ingénieur, ou même d'une prof, je donnais des cours au MIT ! Parce que j'aimerais bien bien être kidnappée aussi !** lança Raven qui avait déjà oublié la présence du métis.

Clarke se pinça l'arête du nez, il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle gère le problème de bagou de Raven Reyes.

* * *

Clarke n'avait pas autant entendu le nom de son ex-amante en aussi peu de temps. Le sujet Lexa était devenu tabou pour tous ceux qui étaient au courant de leur relation. Molly, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, Carman… Tous avaient tenté tant bien que mal de rabibocher les deux jeunes femmes, mais la mission s'était révélée plus difficile que jamais, Clarke évitant toujours le sujet de la brune aux yeux émeraude. Alors, lorsque le tornade Reyes avait débarqué en Irlande, toutes les douleurs que Clarke enfouissaient au plus profond d'elle-même, se forçant à faire face au chagrin, avaient ressurgit. Elle avait gardé son calme devant sa mère et son amie, mais la blonde s'était sentie envahie par l'angoisse à l'entente du doux prénom qui la hantait la nuit. Clarke ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air profitant de la sieste de sa mère et de Raven fatiguée par leur long voyage. Elle marcha jusqu'au phare et s'installa sur le petit banc de bois face à l'océan. L'Américaine sortit un petit carnet de dessin de son sac et quelques craies grasses. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Irlande, entre les consultations, la réeducation d'Aden, les sorties avec Octavia, et ses journées avec Lexa, elle n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour s'adonner à sa passion. Clarke s'amusa à dessiner l'horizon, un mélange de vert et de bleu, des landes et de la mer, les quelques moutons qui se promenaient et broutaient les premières bruyères, ses gestes étaient moins sûrs, moins précis qu'autrefois. Son esprit s'aventura à dessiner sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la chevelure brune et acajou d'une belle jeune femme qui scrutait l'océan, le regard tourné vers l'Amérique.

\- **Je ne savais pas que le Docteur Griffin était aussi une artiste.**

Clarke sursauta. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle évitait cette voix qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître et à apprécier.

 **\- Artiste… C'est un bien grand mot… Et je n'avais juste pas le temps avant…**

 **\- Pourtant, tu as toujours autant de visite au cabinet, tu sors toujours autant avec Octavia, tu continues d'aller boire le thé chez Madame Donaghan, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

 **\- On dirait que vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui…** soupira Clarke… **Anya… Ne me force pas à dire son prénom si tu ne veux pas que je fonde en larmes…**

L'aînée des O'Woods qui portait Erlina dans un porte-bébé pris place à côté de la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines pour profiter de sa présence silencieuse.

\- **Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, elle vient s'asseoir ici quand elle est tourmentée…** finit-elle par dire.

\- **Qui ne le fait pas…**

 **\- Tu lui manques, tu sais ?**

 **\- A qui la faute…** soupira Clarke sans jeter un regard à Anya.

 **\- Ne soit pas si dur avec elle…** répondit la jeune maman avant de marquer une pause, **elle revient presque tous les soirs comme tu me l'as laissé la dernière fois… Elle est en train de s'éteindre Clarke.**

 **\- Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ? Parce que ne t'y trompes pas, ça me crève le cœur aussi,** répondit amèrement la blonde.

 **\- C'est ma sœur Clarke, alors peu importe qui est la plus responsable dans cette histoire. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que c'est extrêmement compliqué pour elle.**

 **\- Ah parce que ça ne l'est pas pour moi ? Tu crois que je ne pleure pas tous les soirs, qu'aucune crise d'angoisse ne prend quand je me rappelle qu'elle n'est plus là, que je ne dors pas la nuit parce que son visage me hante...**

 **\- Prends le temps de m'écouter,** la coupa Anya, **je ne cautionne pas son mensonge, mais elle est terrifiée Clarke… Elle pourrait affronter Bellamy, mais ma mère…**

 **\- Elle avait promis et je lui avais promis d'être là…**

 **\- Je pense qu'elle était sincère, et que tu l'étais aussi, mais ma mère… Après Costia, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, parce que c'était à Lex de te le dire...** **Mais ma mère l'a envoyé dans un centre spécialisé,** poursuivit Anya alors qu'elle avait hésité à lui faire cette révélation.

Clarke fronça les sourcils face à cet aveu. La brune lui avait bien confié être allé voir des psychologues, mais il n'avait jamais été question d'un quelconque centre. Elle garda le silence, invitant Anya à poursuivre.

 **\- Un centre spécialisé dans les thérapies luttant contre l'homosexualité… Oui… Ma mère pensait que Lexa était malade et que ces fous allaient la soigner…** rit-elle amèrement en tournant son regard vers l'océan, **en tant que médecin tu as dû avoir vent de ce qui se passait dans ces cliniques privées… Je n'ai rien pu faire… Ma mère pensait que cela avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives… Elle ne doutait pas de ce qui se passait à Dublin, enfin lorsque Lexa s'y rendait le week-end prétextant revoir ses anciens camarades…**

Clarke n'osait plus regarder Anya, elle était incapable d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu subir son ex petite-amie. Elle savait en quoi consistait les thérapies par aversion, et la simple pensée qu'on ait pu infliger un tel traitement à la personne qui était sans aucun doute l'amour de sa vie serra son cœur comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Elle préféra fixer son dessin sur lequel tomba une larme silencieuse, alors qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts la chevelure brune et acajou de son personnage.

\- **Et aujourd'hui, la voilà folle amoureuse d'une belle Américaine… C'est déjà énorme pour elle de s'être laissé aller à ses sentiments après ce qu'elle a subi… Laisse-lui du temps, Clarke…**

 **\- L'apercevoir de temps à autre me tue, parce que je sais que je ne peux pas être avec elle… Je ne pourrais pas l'attendre éternellement Anya…** confia Clarke la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

 **\- Pourtant, tu l'aimes…**

 **\- Jusqu'à en avoir mal… Et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours…**

 **\- Même si tu penses qu'elle t'a menti parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas, détrompe-toi, elle est folle amoureuse de toi, elle ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre et elle était terrifiée à l'idée du traitement que pourrait lui faire subir ma mère, même si aujourd'hui elle est majeure… Elle attend que tu lui fasses signe,** essaya de la convaincre l'aînée des O'Woods.

 **\- Je crois que je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être déçue une deuxième fois, je n'arrive déjà pas à relever la tête alors imagine si elle me décevait encore…**

 **\- Pourtant… Tu la dessines même quand elle te rend triste,** sourit Anya en posant délicatement un doigt sur le dessin, **et toi qu'en penses-tu Erlina ? Bah oui tu préfères une aintin* Clarke plutôt qu'un benêt de Bellamy comme oncle, dis-le à Clarke, allez… *** _tante_

 **\- Arrêtes d'utiliser ta fille…**

 **\- Regardes comme elle sourit… Clarke… Bellamy… Ouh elle n'est pas contente… Clarke… Voilà qui est mieux,** dit-elle alors qu'Erlina affichait un petit sourire.

 **\- Je l'aime Anya, mais je ne veux pas seulement espérer qu'elle dise non le jour de son mariage au risque d'être anéantie…** avoua Clarke toujours aussi hésitante quant à la marche à suivre avec la O'Woods.

 **\- Aide-la Clarke… Il n'y a que ton amour qui lui a permis d'avancer un peu.**

Anya se leva sur cette dernière demande et quitta la blonde en silence, la laissant en plein doute. Clarke était déchirée entre son cœur et sa raison. Son cœur lui criait de retrouver Lexa,mais sa raison l'implorait de ne pas se jeter dans les bras de l'Irlandaise de peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à avancer et que l'histoire ne se répète.

* * *

Anya rentra chez elle, espérant que Clarke réfléchirait à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle savait que révéler l'histoire de sa sœur sans son autorisation était mal, elle ne voulait pas attirer la pitié de la blonde, mais les choses étaient urgentes et elle devait comprendre. Pourtant, Clarke n'avait semblé que peu réceptive à ces aveux et restaient sur la défensive vis-à-vis de sa relation avec la brune.

\- **Alors ?!** demandèrent en cœur Molly, Carman, Indra et Octavia alors qu'elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans sa cuisine.

\- **Compliqué…** soupira Anya en se détachant d'Erlina.

\- **Et ? C'est une maladie chez vous les O'Woods de laisser autant de suspense…**

 **\- Du calme la Blake,** grogna Carman.

\- **Stop, pas de chamailleries, nous sommes là pour Clarke et Lexa,** les reprit Molly.

 **\- Et bien… Elle est sur la défensive, elle a peur de se jeter dans ses bras et d'être déçue à nouveau… Elle ne va vraiment pas bien elle non plus…**

 **\- Je vous l'avais dit, je vous l'avais dit…** répéta plusieurs fois Madame Donaghan alors qu'elle secouait de droite à gauche de désespoir.

\- **Pourtant, la première fois que tu avais eu une petite discussion seule à seule avec elle tu avais réussi à la convaincre !** répondit presque dans le même temps Carman.

\- **Excusez-moi, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé à ce moment-là !**

 **\- Un point pour O'Woods junior,** comptabilisa Octavia.

\- **Bon…** souffla Carman, **nous allons devoir mettre notre plan sur pied.**

 **\- Octavia ta mission sera de chercher les horaires de la liaison maritime vers Inishmore.**

 **\- Inishmore ? Oula, attendez, c'est quoi ce plan ? Je suis jeune, je ne veux pas mourir empoisonnée par Clarke.**

 **\- Aide ta meilleure amie au lieu de penser à toi !** gronda Indra.

 **\- On les envoie juste en week-end,** la rassura Anya.

 **\- Forcé,** ajouta Carman

\- **Toutes les deux,** renchérit Molly

\- **Pour une consultation,** termina la grand-mère O'Woods en mimant des guillemets.

\- **Je vois, et j'imagine que vous voulez que je modifie ces horaires et que je leur en donne des faux pour qu'elles restent coincées là-bas…**

 **\- Toi, tu ne peux pas être une Blake, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ça !** s'exclama Anya.

Indra observa sa belle-fille grimacer tristement.

\- **Mais attendez… Qui pourrait bien avoir besoin d'une consultation sur Inishmore ?**

 **\- Oh mais nous sommes pleine de ressources, nous avons un ami commun Carman et moi, Brendan, c'est un ancien acteur qui vit là-bas, il jouera parfaitement le jeu !**

 **\- Un ancien acteur ? Genre Brendan Gl…** s'étonna Octavia.

 **\- Oui ce Brendan ! Mais ce n'est qu'un détail,** la coupa Molly.

\- **Elles vont voir le professeur Fol'Oeil et pas moi ?!**

 **\- Cesses de faire l'enfant Octavia,** la gronda une nouvelle fois Indra.

 **\- Et où vont elles-dormir ? Enfin espérons qu'elle ne dormiront pas mais…** se reprit la jeune Blake.

 **\- Octavia ! Pas devant ma grand-mère !** s'exclama Anya en bouchant les oreilles de Carman.

 **\- ça va ! Je demande juste !**

 **\- Lexa sait que nous avons une petite cabane sur l'île, et qu'elle est toujours ouverte, elle sert de refuge aux promeneurs, espérons qu'elle s'en rappelle une fois sur place…**

 **\- Et bien je vois que vous avez tout prévu…**

 **\- Nous les Irlandaises, nous sommes diaboliques !** ricana Madame Donaghan.

 **\- Allez au travail tout le monde, nous avons un plan à mettre en place,** lança Anya en tapant dans ses mains pour motiver ses troupes.

* * *

Ballydangan s'était recouvert de vert jusqu'à presque disparaître parmi les landes. Banderoles, drapeaux, tables, chaises, animations lumineuses avaient été installées, et même le ruisseau s'était teinté d'émeraude. Raven et Abby avaient pris leur quartier depuis seulement deux jours dans le petit village et n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire énormément de rencontre voulant avant tout profiter de Clarke. Seule Madame Molly leur avait rendu visite et avait passé toute une nuit à discuter avec Abby autour d'un verre de whiskey près du poêle à tourbe. Elles avaient évoqué le passé, la santé des parents Griffin, l'héritage de Jake, et surtout Clarke. Madame Donaghan avait remarqué qu'Abby était au courant de la relation de sa fille avec la O'Woods, mais pas de leur rupture, et elle avait malignement évité le sujet, intriguée par le fait que Clarke ne se soit pas confiée à sa mère à se sujet. Abby confia à Molly à quel point elle trouvait sa fille changée, en bien, elle était plus apaisée depuis qu'elle était avec Lexa, et qu'elle avait bien peur, et ce, égoïstement qu'elle ne rentre jamais aux États-Unis. Elle la remercia de s'être occupée de son grand bébé, de l'avoir nourrie et d'avoir été une oreille attentive dans le deuil du père de Clarke.

Raven dormait profondément lorsque des coups de poing sur la porte d'entrée se firent entendre. Personne ne daigna se lever pour répondre, une erreur pensa l'hispanique, et si cela n'en était pas une, on reviendrait taper plus tard. Mais la sonnerie retentit. Affreux, pensa la petite brune qui se recouvrit les oreilles de son oreiller essayant tant bien que mal de se rendormir. De nouveaux coups se firent entendre, mais Clarke devait dormir comme un loir et elle autant qu'Abby étaient incapable de se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Raven se leva d'un bond, les cheveux en bataille, et les yeux encore emplis de sommeil. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

\- **Quoi ?! Vous avez vu l'heure ?!** lança-t-elle désagréablement sans prêter attention au spectacle devant elle.

\- **Bonne Saint Patrick les Américaines !** hurlèrent des enfants amassés en un petit tas, tous déguisés en petits lutins irlandais.

\- **Oh bordel… Mais vous êtes qui vous ?!**

 **\- Des Leprauchauns !** répondirent en cœur les petits.

\- **Claaaaaaaarke… Y a des putains de Leprauchaun devant ta porte !** cria Raven pour réveiller son amie, **est-ce que je vais taper chez les gens à dix plombes du matin le cinco de Mayo moi ?** leur demanda-t-elle sans qu'ils ne répondent.

Clarke et Abby dévalèrent les escaliers alertées par le bruit, et se rendirent à la porte d'entrée. Elles accueillir les enfants bien mieux que l'avait fait l'hispanique qui soufflait exaspérée qu'on ait pu la réveiller pour quelques trucs folkloriques.

\- **Hey salut Clarke ! Abby,** sourit Octavia qui venait d'apparaître à la porte un peu essoufflée, **désolée de vous avoir réveillées… Les enfants je vous avais dit pas à toutes les portes !** les gronda légèrement la Blake qui se baladait avec sa petite troupe.

\- **Oh mais tu ne nous réveilles pas !** se pressa de répondre Raven qui était subitement réapparu à l'entente de l'arrivée de la jeune Blake, **entres donc prendre un thé !**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel devant le petit manège de son amie à qui elle avait pourtant présenté Lincoln. Mais Reyes n'était pas croyable, elle était capable de séduire juste pour le plaisir tous ceux et toutes celles qui lui tapaient dans l'œil.

\- **La Saint-Patrick…** souffla Clarke qui venait de se rappeler de la date.

\- **Bien vu Clarke, non je ne suis pas horrible au point de coller des petites barbes rousses à ces gamins pour le plaisir… Allez donc vous préparer pour nous rejoindre sur la place, les festivités vont bientôt commencer.**

Raven monta les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la salle de bain et retrouver la jeune Blake au plus vite. Abby aussi enthousiaste se pressa un peu aussi. Seule Clarke semblait peu encline à faire la fête.

\- **Tu sais, tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter toute ta vie, elle habite ici… Sortir te feras du bien Clarke…** murmura Octavia qui avait compris d'où venait le malaise de son amie, **et puis j'ai fait des scones verts !**

 **\- Verts comme lorsque je suis revenue à Ballydangan ?**

 **\- Tu ne sauras que si tu viens !**

 **\- Octavia… Vous avez vu dans quel état vous avez fini avec Lexa la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Ah non ça c'était le whiskey ! J'avais bien dit qu'on ne devait pas mélanger… Mais… On avait trop de chagrin à soigner.**

Clarke grimaça en se rappelant cet épisode peu glorieux des deux amies. Elle avait aussi appris ce soir-là que Marcus était le père d'Octavia. Ne sachant pas où en était cette histoire, elle préféra ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant et ne releva pas.

\- **Je vais aller me préparer… Mais promet-moi que tu garderas les scones loin des enfants, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui je ne voudrais pas gérer un mauvais trip,** dit Clarke avant de donner rendez vous à Octavia.

* * *

La fête avait commencé doucement le matin. Pas une seule personne de Ballydangan ne travaillait ce jour. Les pêcheurs n'étaient pas partis en mer et les éleveurs avaient laissé leur mouton, seule Indra comme à son habitude s'agitait derrière le bar alors que pub était plein à craquer. Des concerts et des animations avaient été organisés de partout dans la rue et Raven et Abby ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Les filles avaient rejoint la place du village, face au O'Corringans, pour y retrouver Octavia et Lincoln. L'hispanique s'était rapidement rapproché d'Octavia la draguant allègrement sous les yeux inquiets du métis.

\- **Hey chica, désolée pour mon humeur de tout à l'heure… J'ai juste eu l'impression d'avoir eu un mauvais trip sous ecstasy** **en voyant tout ce mélange de vert et de orange virevolter autour de moi de si bon matin…**

Octavia avait rit à la tentative d'accroche de Raven et s'était empressée de lui servir une bière. La latina se montrait un peu trop entreprenante mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son cœur appartenait seulement à son pêcheur. Elle avait remarqué qu'elles avaient le même genre d'humour bien que celui de Raven était teinté de beaucoup plus de sarcasme. La Blake était ravie de voir arriver un peu de sang neuf à Ballydangan, surtout que l'hispanique remplissait tous les critères pour devenir une bonne amie. Octavia tendit la bière qu'elle était allée chercher à Raven qui tiqua en reconnaissant cette petite bouteille si caractéristique.

\- **Vous servez de la Budweiser ?** l'interrogea Raven plus qu'intriguée.

 **\- Il faut bien faire plaisir à notre Américaine… Et puis du coup tu en profites aussi.**

 **\- Oh mais querida*… Je ne suis pas américaine, enfin si j'ai ma carte verte, je suis mexicaine et ma seule maîtresse est la tequila, mais la Budweiser fera l'affaire.** _chérie_

 **\- Par pitié ne parles pas d'alcool fort, j'en ai la nausée, Lexa et moi…**

 **\- Lexa !** la coupa l'hispanique, **celle dont on entend tous parler, mais que personne ne voit, je vais finir par croire que l'existence de cette fille est une légende.**

 **\- Elle n'est juste pas encore arrivée,** répondit O' en se mordant la lèvre pensant avoir gaffé et ne sachant pas si Clarke voulait présenter son ex petite-amie à Raven.

Lexa apparus dans le champs de vision d'Octavia, elle était accompagnée de sa sœur. Elle avait encore maigri et affichait d'épaisses cernes. Elle ne prenait plus la peine de se maquiller et ne se coiffait que brièvement. La O'Woods s'approcha de son amie que Raven venait de quitter pour rejoindre Abby et un grand barbu. Elle s'installa près du tonneau à côté d'elle le visage sans presque aucune expression en piochant dans le sceau de Budweiser qui se tenait non loin.

\- **Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt ?** la réprimanda Octavia.

Lexa décapsula sa bière, en bu une gorgée et leva un sourcil pour montrer son incompréhension face à la remarque d'Octavia.

\- **Il est quasiment midi et tout le monde boit.**

 **\- Je voulais dire que vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, et encore avant-hier, et hier aussi…**

 **\- C'est bon O', je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi.**

La Blake ne releva pas. Elle voyait son amie dépérir et se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle espérait qu'elle avait mis en place avec les femmes de la famille O'Woods et Madame Donaghan porteraient ses fruits et lui redonnerait le sourire.

\- **Et puis tu bois de la Budweiser, ce n'est pas pour toi…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Elle va repartir bientôt, non ?** répondit Lexa en avalant une nouvelle gorgée et en haussant les épaules.

\- **Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'importait pas Lexa...**

 **\- O', sois sympa, ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain, c'est la Saint-Patrick, j'ai juste envie de passer une bonne journée.**

 **\- A t'enivrer ?**

 **\- ça fait partie du programme.**

 **\- Ce programme n'arrangera pas les choses Lexa.**

 **\- Il n'y a plus rien à arranger de toute manière alors à quoi bon.**

Lexa ne s'attarda pas et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa sœur, sous le regard désespérée de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa dans cet état. Elle était bien plus jeune lorsque Costia avait quitté Ballydangan et se souvenait très bien que Lexa avait été triste, mais pas au point de dépérir, elle savait que Lexa était forte et ne se laissait pas atteindre à cette époque. Elle se souvenait d'une Lexa qui n'hésitait pas à envoyer balader sa mère, à faire le mur la nuit pour rejoindre les touristes de son âge venues faire un camp à Ballydangan. A cette époque, Octavia se souvint que les yeux de la brune pétillaient, qu'elle était pleine de vie et d'entrain. Mais aujourd'hui, la lueur de son regard s'était ternie et elle se souvint du retour de Lexa, un été alors que la jeune Blake n'avait que douze ans. La O'Woods avait déjà pour habitude de donner des cours d'équitation à certains enfants du village. Mais cet été là, peu de temps après le départ de Costia, Lexa avait disparu. Malgré leur écart d'âge, Octavia considérait Lexa comme son modèle, comme son âme sœur amicale, sa personne, et elle s'était sentie lâchement abandonnée d'autant plus que la brune ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle. Lorsque la O'Woods était subitement réapparu à Ballydangan après deux mois d'absence, son regard avait changé, se teintant d'un vert moins perçant, fade, Lexa qui se tenait toujours droite, la poitrine en avant et fière était désormais plus courbée, son allure était plus chétive. Son demi-sourire en coin avait lui aussi disparu laissant place à un masque de froideur qu'Octavia ne comprit pas à l'époque. Lexa n'était plus Lexa. Elle avait bien tenté de lui demander où elle avait disparu, mais la brune n'avait cessé de lui répéter « **Tu es trop jeune, ce ne sont pas des affaires d'enfant** ». Elle ne comprit que plus tard que Lexa l'avait protégé d'une horrible vérité. La O'Woods ne souhaitait pas que les oreilles naïves d'Octavia entendent à quel point les humains pouvaient être cruels. C'était lors d'une soirée encore un peu trop arrosée, avant son départ pour le Trinity College, que la brune avait finalement fini par se confier. Elle avait dit à Octavia que sa mère l'avait fait soigner de son penchant pour la gente féminine. La Blake n'avait pas compris de quoi il en retournait et Lexa avait finalement fini par se livrer sans voile, sans aucune mesure sur les traitements qu'elle avait subi dans ce centre spécialisé à Dublin. Octavia en avait été horrifiée et avait décidé de vouer une haine certaine à Siobhan O'Woods pour l'avoir privée de son amie. Puis Lexa était repartie à Dublin, elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux ans, et était une nouvelle fois revenue au village, encore une fois changée, plus souriante, plus à l'aise. La Blake pensait avoir enfin retrouvé son amie jusqu'à la demande en mariage de son frère qui avait une nouvelle fois fait tout basculé. Et aujourd'hui, Lexa arborait ce même regard que lorsque la vie décidait de l'abattre un peu plus. Octavia déglutit et jeta un regard plein de compassion à celle avec qui elle avait grandi.

Clarke avait rejoint Raven. Les deux amies dégustaient une bière et quelques huîtres au son de la musique celtique lorsque Finn s'approcha de Clarke pour se tenir dans son dos. Les yeux de Raven furent automatiquement attirés par ce nouveau venu. Elle lui adressa un sourire que le brun lui retourna, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- **Rubia*, je crois que ce jeune homme espère un peu de ton attention,** lui annonça-t-elle alors que le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se manifester. * _Blondinette._

Clarke se retourna et observa le brun avec une certaine colère avant d'essayer de s'échapper sans lui offrir la moindre chance de conversation.

\- **Clarke…** soupira-t-il en lui attrapant délicatement le bras.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Seulement m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre fois…** répondit timidement le brun en passant une main nerveuse sur sa nuque.

\- **Tu as osé avoir un mauvais comportement avec Griffin, cabron !** s'en mêla l'hispanique.

\- **Rae', tout va bien, je gère. Finn, je veux juste que tu restes loin de moi.**

 **\- Si tel est votre souhait miss america, j'espère qu'un jour tu toléras ma présence…** répondit tristement le brun avant de s'en aller.

Raven l'observa s'éloigner et se tourna vers Clarke l'air interrogateur.

\- **Je rêve ou tu viens de l'éconduire ?**

 **\- Tu ne rêves pas.**

 **\- Mais il ne sait pas que tu es avec Lexa ?**

Clarke hésita une seconde avant de répondre à son amie, ne voulant pas mettre le sujet Lexa à l'ordre du jour alors que tout le monde s'amusait.

\- **C'est juste que les choses sont un peu compliquées ici Raven…** souffla Clarke.

Raven n'eut pas eu le temps de se renseigner plus sur ces complications et le comportement de son amie qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus suspect, que Abby vint à leur rencontre pour leur présenter Marcus Kane, l'ami d'enfance de Jake.

Lexa se tenait non loin du petit groupe d'Américaines. Elle observait de loin la conversation profitant que sa blonde soit de dos pour ne pas la reconnaître et paraître mal à l'aise. Anya s'approcha d'elle sans que sa sœur ne s'en aperçoive trop occupée à contempler le dos de Clarke.

\- **Tu sais que les choses ne changeront pas si tu restes plantée là à seulement l'observer et noyer ton chagrin.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec O' ou quoi ?**

 **\- Je cherche seulement à épargner mes toilettes, et le mur d'Indra aussi, elle m'a raconté.**

Lexa grimaça pensant que sa petite beuverie organisée par Octavia n'attendrait pas les oreilles de sa sœur.

\- **Alors prie pour tes toilettes.**

 **\- Et si tu posais cette bière et qu'on allait marcher un peu pour bercer Erlina ?**

Lexa sourit à la proposition et s'exécuta, sa nièce était la seule qui arrivait à lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Mais Lexa déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle comprit que sa sœur se dirigeait vers les deux américaines qu'Abby et Marcus venaient de quitter pour retrouver Madame Donaghan. Lexa fut soudainement prise d'une vague de panique et regarda sa sœur l'implorant de ne pas l'emmener jusqu'à Clarke.

\- **Anya, non !** souffla Lexa la peur au ventre.

Mais il était trop tard, Anya saluait déjà la blonde de deux bises chaleureuses et tendait une main qui l'était un peu moins à Raven ne sachant pas qui elle était. Clarke se tourna pour faire face à Anya et son souffle se coupa soudainement lorsque elle s'aperçut de la présence de Lexa qui était restée silencieuse dans le dos de sa sœur.

\- **Salut,** souffla Clarke doucement alors que Lexa lui répondit sur le même ton.

Clarke n'avait pas revue son ex petite-amie depuis qu'elle l'avait déposé dans un état lamentable chez sa sœur. Dans son délire alcoolisé, elle lui avait demandé qu'elle reste et annoncé qu'elle mourrait sans elle. Ses mots avaient atteint Clarke en plein cœur, mais la blonde les avaient refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même pensant que c'était l'alcool et les autres substances qui faisait parler Lexa. La revoir ainsi, fit naître en elle un sentiment contraire. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait peur ou si elle était heureuse de voir la brune dans un « meilleur état ». Son cœur s'était soudainement emballé lorsqu'elle s'était plongé dans ce regard émeraude qu'elle chérissait tant. La parole l'avait soudainement quitté, ne sachant plus quoi dire devant cette beauté retrouvée. Elle bafouilla cherchant d'autres mots à lui dire, mais rien ne vint. Les gens étaient loin, la musique aussi, le tintement des verres subissaient le même sort, il n'y avait qu'elles, Lexa et Clarke, dans cette bulle coupée du monde dans laquelle elles aimaient se réfugier. Ce moment n'échappa pas à Raven qui jeta à son amie un regard interloqué tandis qu'Anya les sorties de leur contemplation mutuelle par un raclement de gorge.

\- **J'ai entendu que ta mère était obstétricienne !**

 **\- Oui…** répondit Clarke dont les pensées étaient encore toutes consacrées à la brune aux yeux émeraude alors que celle-ci avait détourné le regard de gêne.

\- **Parfait ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait ausculter Erlina un de ses jours ?**

 **\- Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas le faire ?**

 **\- Je dis juste que tu as une mine affreuse et que tu as besoin de vacances et que ta mère connaît bien mieux les bébés !**

 **\- Au bout du compte vous comptez kidnapper tout les docteurs qui se pointent ici pour au final créer un centre hospitalier ou…** l'interrogea Raven.

\- **Mais ce que t'es pas bête toi !** lui répondit Anya en riant de manière machiavélique.

Les trois femmes continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, Anya lançant quelques regards assassins à Raven lorsque l'hispanique s'aventurait à critiquer la bière, ou la nourriture, ou l'odeur de la tourbe. Lexa resta silencieuse croisant de temps à autre le regard océan de son ancienne amante, qu'elle détournait immédiatement lorsque ce bleu se faisait un peu trop insistant et que son cœur battait un peu trop au-dessus du raisonnable. Elle avait remarqué qu'à part la saluer, Clarke ne lui avait même pas adressé une seule fois la parole la plongeant dans un profond désespoir quant à l'amélioration possible de leur relation. Car même si elle n'y croyait plus, Lexa avait toujours ce petit espoir en elle que la blonde lui pardonne. La nuit, lorsque les images douloureuses de leur rupture ne parasitaient pas ses songes, elle se prenait à rêver qu'un jour tout irait bien, que Clarke la pardonnerait, et que tout irait mieux, qu'elles se marieraient et auraient éventuellement deux enfants. Mais le silence de Clarke et la présence de cette jolie latina compromettait un peu plus cet infime espoir qu'elle nourrissait secrètement.

* * *

Clarke avait raccompagné Raven. L'hispanique avait bu quelques pintes avec Octavia et Lincoln et les verres de whiskey n'avaient rien arrangé. La latina avait voulu jouer avec des Irlandais bien plus forts qu'elle et s'était fait piéger. Mais c'est avec dignité qu'elle avait quitté que très tard l'assemblée demandant à Clarke de la raccompagner de peur de ne pas retrouver le chemin. La blonde n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. De toute manière, elle était fatiguée, et le fait de revoir Lexa l'avait complètement retournée. Sa mère ne s'était même pas aperçue de leur départ, trop occupée à rattraper le temps perdu avec Marcus et Madame Donaghan. Les filles avaient retrouvé la chaleur de la maisonnette de Clarke au grand désespoir de l'odorat de Raven qui ne se faisait toujours pas à l'odeur de la tourbe. L'hispanique s'avachit dans l'un des fauteuils et se mit à sourire béatement.

 **\- Cette journée était FOR-MI-DABLE !** lança Raven.

\- **Alors tu as apprécié ? Même si la Guinness te rebute et que tu n'aimes pas le poisson ?**

 **\- Du calme Griffin, j'ai fini par la boire cette Guinness ! En tout cas toi, c'est tout le village qui t'apprécie ! Je dirais même plus ! Ils ont l'air de te vouer un culte malsain, fait gaffe que les vieux…**

 **\- C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas de médecin,** la coupa Clarke avant qu'elle ne s'aventure sur un terrain sordide, **et puis cela va faire plus de six mois que je me suis installée ici…** songea la blonde.

\- **En tout cas, je retiens surtout que tu fais de l'effet à une certaine petite brune, je vais l'appeler Esmeralda tiens... Quoi que non, elle est trop blanche pour ça… Morenita, c'est mieux !** * _brunette._

Clarke qui avait rejoint la cuisine pour apporter un verre d'eau rafraîchissant à son amie, se figea dans son geste, fermant les yeux tentant de ne pas repenser au visage de Lexa.

\- **Rae…** soupira Clarke qui était revenue dans le salon.

\- **Comme elle te dévisageait ! Lexa devrait être jalouse… D'ailleurs, on ne l'a pas vu ! Ah oui et puis la sœur de Morenita, elle fait carrément flipper, c'est bien sa sœur ? Parce qu'elles se ressemblent un peu quand même…** continua Raven dans un flot de paroles intarissable.

\- **Rae…** fit une nouvelle fois Clarke qui sentait qu'elle n'allait plus contenir ses larmes très longtemps après cette journée éprouvante.

\- **Revenons-en à notre brunette, avec sa petite chemise boyish, et ce petit cul tout musclé, et puis ses yeux ! Mamamia…** lança l'hispanique en se mordant la lèvre de désir.

\- **Raven, stop…** l'avertit une dernière fois Clarke dont la voix s'était légèrement brisée.

La latina, attirée par la réprimande de Clarke, s'interrompit soudainement dans sa description alors qu'une larme solitaire coulant sur la joue de son amie attira son intention.

\- **Clarke ?** l'interrogea Raven inquiète.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, la larme solitaire s'étant transformée en flot inondant ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir son chagrin. Elle avait été seule pour vivre cette épreuve et elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, des bras pour la réconforter. Elle avait longtemps espéré que ces bras soient ceux de Lexa, ses bras si rassurants dans lesquels elle avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir et de se réveiller. Raven s'approcha de son amie et tenta de remplacer ces bras qui manquaient tant à la blonde.

\- **Cette fille que j'ai horriblement décrite… Enfin je pense toujours que cette fille est sublime… C'est juste que… Morenita, c'est elle, Lexa ?**

Clarke acquiesça alors que son Raven avait desserré son étreinte pour s'informer de sa réponse.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Clarke…** soupira tristement Raven en voyant son amie en proie à des sanglots de plus en plus violents.

* * *

 **Alors ? L'arrivée de Raven vous a-t-elle plu ?  
On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Lexa et c'est pas hyper joyeux... Pourtant Clarke a toujours aussi peur... **

**Enfin bref, prochain chapitre: le plan prend forme et pour de vrai, les femmes de Ballydangan réussiront-elle à réunir le Clexa ?**

 **Instant bonne nouvelle: 24 chapitres étaient prévus, mais... L'histoire semble se rallonger un peu puisque je suis en train de finaliser le chapitre 25 héhé ! (même si la fin approche et que je suis un peu triste...)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Les reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! :D**

 **UneAutreEnvie :** Hey ! Ravie que le passage Lexa-Octavia t'aies fait rire, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage ^^ et ça fait du bien de les voir un peu ensemble vu qu'elles sont meilleures amies ! Concernant le plan des grand-mères, il s'étalera sur 2 chapitres, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ! ^^

 **Angelye :** C'est vrai que c'est toujours triste d'avoir un Clexa qui ne communique plus… Le plan des grand-mères a fonctionné une fois pourquoi pas 2 ? ^^  
Concernant le petit rapprochement… Il prouve que malgré ce qu'il se passe elles se portent un amour démesuré… Et sans Finn et Bellamy qui rodent autour pas d'histoire, et on tomberait dans le mielleux à fond, une histoire un peu banale… Voilà ! A la prochaine:) En tout cas merci pour tes retours hebdomadaires ! C'est cool !

 **PsychoPast :** Hello toi ! Oh mon dieu bière et tequila coeur coeur sur toi, sur la San José, la despé etc etc (ouais je fais quelques infidélités à la Guinness parfois…).  
Ah non par pitié pas de suicide sur Galway Girl, déjà que la vie est un peu hard pour tout le monde là :p  
Pour l'abstinence je disais un moment, mais je viens de me rappeler qu'en fait ça va les démanger un coup Oo je ne me rappelle même plus de ce que j'écris ahah ^^' Donc je serais toute pardonnée d'ici peu héhé !  
Han… La confession de Lexa… J'avais vraiment envie de vous briser le coeur sur ce coup-là, mais MON DIEU comment Clarke fait pour résister à tant de fébrilité, à tant d'amour ?! Cette meuf est un putain de moine Shaolin sur entraînée capable de résister à n'importe quelle déclaration… Perso, j'aurais viré Anya et ramené Lexa chez moi héhé… Bref, je pars en live et je refais ma propre fic' Oo…  
Alors contente de cette arrivée de Reyes ? Tout dans le cliché… Mais c'est ça qui est drôle (ou pas, je ne sais pas, il y a t-il des irlandais parmi nous qui ne sont pas très très contents?).  
Mais oui… C'est vrai, too much alcohol, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous alcoolique, MAIS il faut rappeler que les pub sont une institution, même si la chose se perd un peu, et qu'on ne finit pas la journée sans un afterwork… et pour la défense de mes personnages, ils ne boivent pas tant que ça en fait, du moins pas tout les jours, juste beaucoup quand ça va pas trop !:p

SEE YAAAAA partenaire de lendemain de cuite !:p

 **Clexa38469 :** Hey ! Alors ravie de cette arrivée en grandes pompes de Raven qui a un peu de mal à s'habituer ?:p En tout cas merci pour ton retour:)

 **Lex-Jan :** Hey beaucoup de review en un jour, alors je vais répondre à chacune d'elle :  
1) Pas de soucis pour le retard, j'espère que tu as passé des bonnes vacances, et oui le rythme s'est accéléré à un moment vu que les chapitres étaient plus courts et que j'avais envie de vous plaisir:p Bon les retrouvailles à Dublin étaient toutes mignonnes, toutes romantiques, plein de fluff mais tu as raison… c'est un peu parti en vrille après et c'était prévisible vu que tout se sait un jour…  
2) Siobhan est la reine des pétasses… Pire que Bellamy… Quant à Finn c'est un sacré balourd oui, puis il a pas finit dans la lourdeur XD  
3) Anya aime plus que tout Lexa… Elle regrette beaucoup de chose que tu as pu lire dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs, elle a ouvert les yeux et sait que sa sœur doit être heureuse pour qu'elle le soit aussi, sinon elle sera rongée par la culpabilité comme jusqu'à maintenant.

Voilà à la prochaine !:)

 **Papovchou :** Merci pour les compliments !:D c'est vrai que le passage d'Octavia et Lexa est tellement triste en fait qu'il fallait y ajouter une petite touche d'humour pour ne pas sombrer dans le mélodrame…

 **TheFanfic100 :** Bientôt, Bientôt…;)

 **Roxdrama :** C'est vrai que quand je relis ce passage mon petit coeur se serre… C'est tellement triste de voir Lexa brisée… En tout cas l'effet est réussi si tu as ressenti toute cette tristesse… Ah ah Carman et Molly sont pleines de ressources tu verras !

 **Edas44 :** Je vois que la petite aventure/mésaventure de Lexa et Octavia t'as plu aussi, c'est cool, puisqu'on va partir un peu plus dans ce registre avec l'arrivée de Raven, il faut qu'on rigole un coup à Ballydangan avec tous ces drames… Sinon on va finir par se pendre ! Et Chapitre 16 pour le plan des grand-mères ! ^^

 **Melou28 :** Ravie que tu aies pu rire un peu au milieu de tout ces événements dramatiques qui touchent notre Clexa… Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments en tout cas ! Et accroches toi car il va se passer encore plein de chose ! ^^

 **Clexa9223 :** Raven va remonter le morale de tout le monde je pense ^^

 **Ewilan lo :** Hey ! Toujours les meilleurs debriefs avec Psychopast, je devrais t'engager pour faire les debriefs d'ailleurs :p  
C'est vrai que je trouve qu'au-delà de la petite beuverie de Lexa et Octavia, c'est surtout le pétage de câble d'Indra qui est drôle, elle n'en peut plus de tous les supporter… Entre l'accouchement sur la table, le vol des bouteilles et ça… c'est le pompom ahah !  
Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le passage père-fille, je voulais y mettre un peu d'émotion mais sans trop en faire non plus, ils ne sont qu'au début de leur relation, j'espère que l'aspect « pudique » qui peut correspondre à ça a été respecté ^^  
Le Clexa… La réconciliation est prévue, ne t'en fait pas ^^ Mais oui c'est vrai que Clarke est un peu perdue… La rupture est dur à gérer… Elle aime Lexa, mais elle sait qu'elle n'est pas capable de changer et d'arranger les choses (pour l'instant…) et que du coup ça ne sert à rien de rester… Clarke est une femme libre… Sur ce coup elle agit plus avec sa tête qu'avec son coeur quand elle se dit qu'elle a « bien fait » de quitter Lexa… Mais oui, nos petites mamies vont élaborer un plan du tonnerre et beaucoup croiser les doigts pour qu'il fonctionne, tout le monde retiendra un peu son souffle à Ballydangan:p  
J'espère que tu as été contente de la manière dont Raven est intégrée à l'histoire pour de bon ^^ Elle aura mis du temps à arriver !  
Beaucoup de gens pose la question, malheureusement Ballydangan n'existe pas. Mais avec toute les indications qu'on peut trouver dans les chapitres, on peut imaginer où le village se trouve (à peu près), mais je tiens tout de même à dire que c'est un bon mix de ce qui se fait de mieux dans les villages irlandais, si un jour tu pars en Irlande, tu retrouveras sûrement un bout de Ballydangan à chaque arrêts :)

Bonne semaine !

 **Chatow :** C'est l'avantage quand on a du retard !:p Merci d'être fidèle (petite revendication : on veut plus de publication du Fleimkepa ! au moins une par semaine alleeeez ):p

 **Unicorn38 :** Hey ! Je me rappelle que tu étais dans les premières à suivre cette histoire, je suis contente que l'histoire continue de t'intéresser et j'espère que l'arrivée de Raven a été à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ! A la prochaine !

 **Virdiana :** Hey salut ! C'est cool que tu nous rejoignes:) Tu devais être sacrément motivée pour tout lire d'un coup !:p voilà la suite et j'espère que tu accrocheras tout autant aux autres chapitres:D

 **WanHeda58:** Hey ! Comme on dit, il vaut mieux tard que jamais :p (je plaisante), merci en tout cas pour le compliment :) concernant le rythme des publi, généralement tout les lundi, (mais c'est vrai qu'il m'arrive d'être faible et de publier en avance ^^ d'ailleurs je pense que le rythme des publications s'accélérera quand j'aurais fini le chapitre 26 et l'épilogue ^^) voilà ! A la prochaine !


	16. Inis Mór

**Hey !  
Un chapitre en avance youhou, une bonne raison à cela: de mon côté Galway Girl s'est fini... J'ai tapé les derniers mots du dernier chapitre hier soir avec un petit pincement au cœur... Maintenant y a plus qu'à tout corrigé et peut-être faire quelques ajouts :p **

**Alors dans ce chapitre, je me suis essayée à entrer dans la tête de Raven Reyes, ça va peut-être être un peu déroutant ce récit à la première personne mais vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (histoire de savoir si je corrige tout un autre chapitre ).Pas plus de blabla...Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas pour le trio debrief, annonce, review.**

 **Et au fait ! Merci à tous de suivre ! On a passé la barre des 100 follow ! :D**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestion musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **The O'Neill Brothers Group – I Will Follow you into the dark** (Raven & Abby)

 **Beoga – Dolan6AM.** (Diabolical plan theme, Anya, Octavia, Molly, Carman, Raven)

 **Kina Grannis – Iris.** (Clarke & Lexa)

 **Vance Joy – Mess is mine.** (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

 _RAVEN_

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lexa nous observe de loin et surtout qu'elle s'approche de Clarke sans se présenter. Sans doute savait-elle que j'étais sa meilleure amie et avait préféré faire profil bas. Et vu l'état actuel de ma blondinette, je l'aurais sans doute découpé en morceaux pour la fumer comme leur saumon. Après m'avoir raconté toute l'histoire depuis là où je l'avais laissé, et qui ressemblait étrangement à un mauvais remake et cross-over d' _Orgueil et préjugés_ et des feux de l'amour, Clarke avait finit par sombrer à bout de forces dans mon lit. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément… J'avais remarqué à l'aéroport ses immenses cernes, mais j'avais mis sur le compte des sexathon que devait lui faire vivre Lexa. Et finalement, il n'en était rien. Morenita n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se bouger les fesses pour les beaux yeux de Clarkie, et ma blondinette se trouvait aujourd'hui dans un état lamentable. Mais Clarke avait su rester digne et forte contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait raconté de Lexa, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne la trouvait pas digne et forte, oh que non, Clarke continuait de lui vouer un culte assez malsain en parlant de chacun des détails de son visage et de chacun des moments qu'elles avaient pu partager, mais les beuveries et les space-cake ne lui réussissaient pas des masses aux dernières nouvelles. Peut-être tentait-elle de faire culpabiliser Clarke pour la repêcher dans ses filets, cette diablesse irlandaise ! En réalité, je n'en savais trop rien, leur histoire était bien plus complexe que cela. Les parents O'Woods semblaient reprendre parfaitement le rôle des Bennet avec une Siobhan prête à tout pour marier Lexa au riche Bellamy : une version encore plus cauchemardesque que Collins.

Et Clarke… Elle prenait le mauvais rôle d'un mélange entre Bingley et Darcy, en moins hautaine, carrément moins hautaine même, bien que je ne doutai à aucun moment que Rubia n'ait manqué de leur dire que leur bière et leur thé étaient franchement imbuvable. Clarke m'avait donc raconté entre deux sanglots et trois quatre essuyages de morve au nez cette sordide comédie qui était en train de se jouer à Ballydangan. Il y avait une chose ou deux dont j'étais sûre et certaine : Lexa était une bombe sexuelle et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Clarke était tombée immédiatement sous son charme, mais qu'est-ce que cette Irlandaise pouvait être stupide ! Un brin de réseau internet apporté par je ne sais quelle divinité m'avait permis de stalké le profil de Bellamy Blake et la page de sa fumerie. Il était beau garçon mais entre lui et Clarke, il n'y avait pas photo : j'aurais abandonné plus d'une ferme et j'aurais sûrement vendu père et mère pour m'envoyer en l'air avec la sexy Docteur Griffin si je ne l'avais pas considéré pas comme ma sœur.

J'avais appris que Lexa avait néanmoins quelques circonstances atténuantes, notamment cette histoire de centre spécialisé dans les thérapies par aversion, et je crois que c'est ce qui foutait Clarke le plus en l'air, la nausée lui montait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à ce qu'on avait pu faire subir à Lexa. Triste réalité, mais il en existait encore pas mal aux États-Unis et ces centres faisaient les beaux jours des reportages chocs. J'en avais vu plusieurs, et n'imaginait sans aucun mal pourquoi Lexa flippait totalement de sa mère. Il est vrai que des électrochocs et un traitement aux vomitifs devant du porno lesbien avaient dû la calmer. Et pourtant au vu des sentiments qu'elle avait développé pour Clarke, cette histoire ne pouvait qu'être belle, parfaitement adaptable au cinéma pour gagner un peu d'argent, avec en prime une lesbienne qui ne finirait pas dans un état pitoyable et un happy-ending de folie. Bien évidemment la fin heureuse ne semblait pas être pour tout de suite, et cela dépendait un minimum de moi et de mon self-contrôle pour ne pas aller pousser Lexa de la falaise pour avoir mis le coeur de ma meilleure amie en vrac. Je pensais aussi aux conséquences que pourrait avoir mon geste, Octavia Blake me tuerait sans aucun doute à son tour à coup de hachoir à poisson pour avoir tué sa propre meilleure amie. Ainsi, Lexa était complexe, mais Griffin et elle méritaient qu'on trouve une solution pour qu'elles puissent vivre tranquillement leur idylle et nous pondre des petits américano-irlandais dans les années à venir.

Je commençais à réfléchir à un plan diabolique lorsque j'entendis Abby franchir le pas de la porte. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, je décalai la loque qui me servait de meilleure amie sans la réveiller pour m'approcher de la fenêtre. Marcus ? Le barbu avait gentiment raccompagné Abby à cette heure tardive, il avait des allures de gentleman, ou plutôt de gentleman farmer si l'on ne voulait pas exagérer les choses, et ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là étaient tout aussi louche que le couple que formaient Bellamy et Lexa.

\- **Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?** me demanda Abby en me faisant sursauter.

\- **Je m'assurais juste qu'un gentleman avait pris la peine de te raccompagner, il fait si sombre dans ces petites ruelles, on ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver !**

Abby sourit devant ma fausse inquiétude. La seule chose d'horrible qui aurait pu arriver ici à cette heure tardive, c'était de se fracasser la tête contre les pavés à cause d'un trop-plein du mélange whiskey Guinness. La mère de Clarke jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit et posa un regard attendri sur sa fille bien installée dans les bras de Morphée.

\- **Comment cela se fait qu'elle dorme dans ton lit et que tu sois toujours éveillée ?**

 **-J'étais en pleine réflexion, en train d'attendre que tu rentres saine et sauve de ce baptême du feu.**

 **\- A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?**

Je cherchais quoi répondre. Devais-je informer Abby de l'état sentimentale de sa fille ou alors garder les secrets de Clarke pour moi afin de ne pas l'inquiéter ? J'avais penché pour la seconde solution lorsque ma blondinette commença à s'agiter, cherchant du bras une présence, un corps qui lui manquait tant.

\- **Lexa…** chuchota-t-elle perdue dans ses rêves, **reviens… Je t'en prie…**

Abby fut une nouvelle fois attendrie devant l'attitude de sa fille qui cherchait sa compagne sans réellement savoir qu'en réalité, il s'agissait plus de son ex-compagne, et moi, je paniquais silencieusement espérant que Clarke ne nous dévoile pas d'autres détails de son rêve.

- **Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas…** continua-t-elle la voix un peu plus assurée et tremblante, **fanacht liom ar feadh a saoil… thoil…**

 **\- WOW ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette langue ? On se croirait dans l'exorciste !**

 **\- Elle vient de dire « restes avec moi pour la vie, s'il te plaît » en gaélique…** me répondit Abby me sortant de ma torpeur.

J'avais essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, ou plutôt de créer une diversion pour que Mama Griffin ne prête pas attention aux rêveries de sa fille. Mais Abby commençait déjà à arborer ce regard suspicieux que je détestais.

\- **Tu comprends le gaélique Abby ? J'ai cru que seulement Jake le parlait,** tentais-je afin de l'amener sur un autre sujet.

 **\- Il m'avait dit cette même phrase lors de nos vœux de mariage, alors oui j'en connais la signification…**

J'avais replongé Abby dans ses souvenirs et pensais avoir évité le moment où elle me demanderait pourquoi Clarke délirait si mélancoliquement au sujet de Lexa, lorsqu'elle avança d'un pas vers moi et repris.

\- **Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Je te connais par coeur Raven et je sais parfaitement quand tu essayes de détourner l'attention. Alors pourquoi Clarke réclame Lexa si tristement et qu'elle s'excuse de je ne sais quoi ?**

 **\- Oh euh… Je ne sais pas… Désolée de…**

 **\- Raven,** m'interrogea-t-elle sévèrement.

J'étais prise au piège et je savais que je ne pouvais pas mentir à Mama Griffin, non pas que je n'eus pas de scrupule à tenter de le faire, mais tout bonnement parce qu'elle n'aurait cru à aucun moment.

\- **Okay !** lançais-je en levant deux mains capitulardes, **mais promets moi de ne pas réduire Lexa en appât à gros poisson, ou de l'écarteler à l'aide de ses propres chevaux.**

Connaissant Abby et sa nature sur-protectrice, si Mama Griffin croisait l'Irlandaise, Lexa allait passer un sale quart d'heure qui ferait passer sa propre mère pour la plus douce et la plus gentille des femmes qui puisse exister.

* * *

Anya entra lentement de la chambre qu'elle prêtait à Lexa. La brune était allongée dans son lit en train de lire un livre de James Joyce. Devant le nouveau comportement de sa sœur, qui se faisait de plus en plus amer, Anya avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Comme l'aurait fait une vraie mère, elle l'interdisait de sortir le soir pour aller s'enivrer, elle lui avait confisqué ses cigarettes et l'avaient forcé à retourner au haras donner ses cours d'équitation. Mais aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Le jour où elle devait mettre une claque à Lexa sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle devait agir finement pour que sa sœur ne se rende à aucun moment compte du stratagème qu'elles avaient mis en place avec sa grand-mère, madame Molly et Octavia.

\- **Lex ? J'ai un service à te demander, dis oui.**

 **\- Il faudrait déjà que je sache à quoi je m'engage…** répondit Lexa

\- **Juste dis oui.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Lexa.**

 **\- Anya.**

 **\- Si tu ne dis pas oui, pas de sortie ce week-end.**

 **\- T'es trop jeune pour être ma mère.**

 **\- Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas retourner dans notre chère maison familiale pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de toi, je me trompe ?**

Lexa marqua un instant de silence en quittant les yeux de son livre pour peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa sœur tentant de déceler ce qui pourrait bien l'amener à ne pas annoncer ce pourquoi elle devait répondre.

\- **Oui…** finit-elle par dire.

\- **Okay, alors il faut que tu accompagnes Abby Griffin sur Inishmore en début d'après-midi, je te poserai au port et elle te rejoindra et on reviendra vous chercher à 17h.**

 **\- Pardoooooon ? Stop, stop, stop ! Je n'ai pas dit oui pour ça !** s'emporta légèrement Lexa en se levant d'un bond face à la demande de sa sœur.

 **\- Tu as dit oui tout court, tu n'as pas mis de condition.**

 **\- Et puis pourquoi Abigail Griffin aurait besoin d'aller là-bas ?**

 **\- Une consultation chez un ami de grand'ma, et il ne parle que gaélique** , expliqua Anya.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi ?**

 **\- Parce que j'allaite Erlina tout simplement, et que toi tu ne fais rien le samedi après-midi.**

 **\- Anya… La mère de Clarke… Pourquoi ?** questionna Lexa complètement dépitée.

 **\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Lex… Vous n'aurez quasiment pas à vous parlez… Et puis ça se trouve elle ne sait même pas qui tu es !**

 **\- ça j'en doute fort…**

 **\- Arrête de râler et vas te préparer,** l'encouragea Anya.

* * *

\- **C'est beaucoup trop calme…**

 **\- En même temps, les gens ont dû prendre la plus grosse cuite de l'année…** répondit Raven avachit contre Clarke, le bras en l'air tentant de capter un peu de réseau.

\- **Nan c'est vraiment beaucoup trop calme…**

 **\- Laisse-les se réveiller, il n'est que dix heures… Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurais encore dormi…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en a empêché ?**

 **\- Tu rigoles Clarke ? Entre le vol de la couette et ton extension sur MA zone dans MON lit, je crois qu'il valait mieux que je me lève…**

 **\- En tout cas merci.**

 **\- Pour ?**

 **\- Hier…**

 **\- Ne me dis pas merci trop vite, ta mère est au courant et elle veut lui arracher la tête,** dit naturellement Raven en mâchant ses céréales.

 **\- Co...Comment ?**

 **\- Visiblement tu as un peu trop traîné avec ton Irlandaise, si bien que tu dis des choses trop mignonnes en gaélique dans ton sommeil, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que ta mère comprenne certaine chose…**

Clarke rougit, comme toutes les nuits elle avait rêvé de sa brune aux yeux d'émeraude, elle avait rêvé être dans ses bras, dans un monde où elles étaient ensembles et où elles ne se souciaient de rien.

\- **Ma mère… Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Elle dort encore, je crois, Marcus l'a ramené super tard hier...** répondit Raven la bouche pleine de céréales.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de cette soudaine amitié que son téléphone sonna indiquant le nom de Carman O'Woods.

\- **Hé mais ! Pourquoi toi tu as du réseau !** se plaignit la latina alors que Clarke quittait la pièce.

La grand-mère de Lexa l'informa qu'elle lui rendrait un énorme service si elle consulter en début d'après-midi sur Inishmore. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour une quelconque traduction puisque Anya l'accompagnerait et qu'Octavia la déposerait au port en début d'après-midi. Enfin un peu d'action pensa Clarke, alors que la journée commençait de manière plus que morne…

* * *

Anya avait déposé Lexa au petit port de pêche près du village. La jeune brune regardait les touristes embarquer sur le petit bateau qui assurait la liaison quotidienne entre l'Irlande et Inishmore. Lexa essayait de se concentrer sur ces étrangers, leur nationalité, leur langue, leurs vêtements, pour ne pas penser à l'arrivée de la mère de Clarke. Une escapade sur Inishmore avec Abigail Griffin, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle priait pour que la blonde n'ait pas parlé à sa mère de la raison de leur histoire. Tout était trop frais, leur relation de quelques mois, leur rupture de plusieurs semaines, son chagrin qui lui semblait éternel. Mais c'était trop espérer, la blonde avait sûrement partagé tout cela avec sa mère. Elle aussi l'aurait fait si Siobhan n'avait pas été cette matrone si sévère capable de sacrifier sa fille pour sauver l'exploitation familiale. Finalement Abigail n'avait rien à voir dans ses histoires, et peut-être qu'elle penserait la même chose et qu'elle ne s'aventurerait pas sur ce terrain. Lexa inspira une grande bouffée d'air en pensant à cette éventualité et évacua au mieux son stress avant de rencontrer la mère de Clarke.

Raven avait eu envie de prendre le volant afin de s'essayer à la conduite à gauche. Octavia avait quelque peu rechigné à lui laisser les clefs de sa Rover, mais les regards suppliant de l'hispanique avait fini par l'amadouer et la convaincre. La brunette, victorieuse, s'était emparée des clefs, mais la Blake avait tenu à monter à ses côtés, juste au cas où, avait-elle dit. Les filles avaient rouler jusqu'au petit port qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de Ballydangan. Les discussions étaient allées bon train, Clarke ne faisant pas cas de sa dernière discussion avec Anya. Elle se rendait sur Inishmore pour une consultation et rien ne la perturberait dans son travail.

\- **On pourrait accompagner Clarke !** s'enthousiasma Raven.

Le coeur d'Octavia s'arrêta à l'idée de la latina, elle pria mentalement pour que Clarke n'acquiesce pas à cette proposition qui ferait échouer leur plan.

\- **J'y vais pour du boulot Raven, ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques heures.**

\- **Merci mon dieu,** chuchota la Blake du bout des lèvres tout en levant les yeux au ciel pour remercier les cieux pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- **Justement ! On pourrait faire une petite promenade… Octavia… Et moi… Quelques heures… Sur une île presque déserte.**

 **\- Décidément tu ne lâches pas l'affaire… Je me sens tellement désirée ...** gloussa la jeune Blake alors que Clarke commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- **ça va Blake, ne prend pas trop de confiance, je rigolais ! J'ai bien compris qu'il n'y avait que Lincoln…** lança Raven d'une voix faussement triste pour qu'Octavia s'apitoie sur son sort.

Mais l'Irlandaise ne répondit pas et lui indiqua de se garer car elles étaient arrivées. Le coeur d'Octavia s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vit son amie se tenir de dos scrutant l'horizon, le bruit de la voiture ne l'avait pas attiré, elle ne fuirait pas, du moins pas pour l'instant. Raven plissa les yeux à la vue de l'Irlandaise qui attendait Clarke, Anya n'avait pas la même chevelure qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Raven força un peu plus sur ses yeux et jeta un regard interrogateur à Octavia. Ce n'était définitivement pas Anya qui se tenait près de la jetée, mais Lexa. La latina s'était jurée de reconnaître ses fesses entre milles et priait pour que Clarke ne lise pas dans ses pensées. Octavia lui répondit discrètement d'un doigt sur la bouche et de ses gros yeux ronds pour lui intimer de se taire, alors que Clarke rassemblait ses dernières affaires. La blonde esquissa un geste pour sortir de la voiture et interpella ses deux amies.

\- **Vous ne venez pas dire bonjour à Anya ?**

\- **Je l'ai déjà vu aujourd'hui, ce matin !** s'empressa de répondre Octavia.

\- **Et toi Raven ?**

 **\- Ah non, moi elle me fait flipper, je préfère lui dire bonjour quand il y a au moins cinq personnes autour de nous, ce qui n'est pas le cas, aller files !** lança Raven pour que la blonde quitte au plus vite la voiture et que Octavia lui parle des tenants de ce qui semblait être un plan diabolique.

Clarke haussa les épaules devant la remarque de son amie et se dirigea à petits pas vers l'Irlandaise, alors que ses amies quittaient le parking en trombe sous le regard intrigué des passants. Clarke s'approcha un peu plus, et remarqua que la sœur de Lexa avait changé de couleur de cheveux, abandonnant sa chevelure aux mèches blondes pour opter pour une couleur qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui rappelait étrangement la couleur si caractéristique de Lexa. Elle sentit son coeur se pincer lorsqu'elle pensa aux dernières révélations d'Anya concernant la cavalière, mais son choix était presque fait et rien ne devait la déconcentrer. Elle avança encore de quelque pas pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de la brune aux reflets acajou.

\- **Hey Anya, ça te va bien cette couleur, elle me rappelle celle de L…**

Lexa avait senti une période de flottement à l'entente de cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle avait aimé entendre chaque matin au réveil et chaque soir après avoir fait l'amour durant des heures. La brune avait senti son coeur s'accélérer et avait fermé les yeux pour se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Elle espérait qu'en se retournant elle verrait bien la mère de Clarke et qu'elle avait bien imaginé tout cela, elle n'était décidément pas prête à retrouver la blonde, pas dans son état.

\- **Lexa ?** prononça doucement la blonde surprise.

\- **Clarke ? Je… Je ne comprends pas… Je devais accompagner ta mère… Je…** répondit Lexa gênée par la situation.

\- **Elle est avec Marcus, et où est ta sœur ?**

 **\- Déjà repartie…**

\- **Okay… Peut-être que Carman s'est trompée en me donnant les indications, j'ai peut-être mal compris…** soupira Clarke comme agacée par le fait de devoir passer l'après-midi avec la brune.

Lexa décida de ne pas se concentrer sur l'agacement visible de Clarke. Pourtant la réaction de la blonde l'atteignait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle aurait aimé que Clarke garde sa bonne humeur à son arrivée en pensant qu'Anya était celle qui l'accompagnerait sur Inishmore. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, quelque chose était bien brisé entre elles, Lexa devait s'y résoudre. Elle esquissa un geste en direction du bateau pour indiquer à Clarke qu'il était temps d'y aller, et la brune et la blonde s'installèrent en silence sur les strapontins du petit ferry.

\- **Tu ne serais pas allée faire cette consultation si tu savais que je t'accompagnais ?** demanda Lexa pour briser le silence.

\- **Très sincèrement, je pense que j'aurais envoyé ma mère…** répondit Clarke avant de se replonger dans son mutisme.

La nouvelle remarque de la blonde atteignit Lexa en plein cœur. L'après-midi allait être décidément bien longue…

* * *

Octavia avait repris le volant, ne laissant pas la joie à Raven de conduire la Rover. La présence de Lexa l'avait intriguée bien qu'elle commençait à comprendre le petit manège de l'Irlandaise assise à côté d'elle. Octavia avait les yeux rivés sur la route, enchaînant les lacets à toute vitesse, et obligeant Raven à les laisser dans un profond silence. Elle lui expliquerait, mais pas maintenant. Il fallait rentrer au plus vite et rassurer les autres que le plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Octavia se stationna à la hâte devant le O'Corringans et descendit rapidement du véhicule entraînant Raven à sa suite, pour entrer en trombe dans le pub. Anya, Carman, Molly et Indra se tenaient toutes les quatre assises autour d'une des tables en bois massif. Le bruit de la lourde porte les avait immédiatement fait se retourner. Elles posèrent leur tasse de thé d'un même geste et lancèrent le même regard interrogateur à destination d'Octavia.

\- **Alors ?** s'enquit de demander Carman.

\- **Relax… elles sont parties !**

 **\- Je me disais bien que je pouvais reconnaître ces petites fess…**

 **\- Du calme la latina, c'est de ma sœur dont tu t'apprêtes à parler !** lança Anya dans un regard froid.

\- **J'allais faire un compliment !** s'indigna Raven, **sinon je pense avoir compris où allaient mener vos petites manigances, mais je voudrais les détails pour vous aider au mieux dans votre mission…**

 **\- C'est la meilleure amie de Clarke,** la présenta Octavia.

Toutes semblèrent interloquées par les dires de Raven et lui accordèrent un peu plus d'attention. Carman scruta la jeune femme de ses yeux perçants et l'invita en silence à s'asseoir autour de leur table.

\- **Wow… on se croirait à une réunion de la mafia irlandaise…** tenta de plaisanter Raven alors que les trois femmes la fixaient en silence.

\- **Bien,** commença Carman, **tu dois savoir que Clarke aime Lexa et que Lexa aime Clarke.**

 **\- Qui ne le sait pas… J'entends parler du Clexa depuis que Clarke a posé les pieds en Irlande…**

 **\- Clexa ?** demanda Molly intriguée.

\- **Clarke et Lexa, ça va plus vite quand je veux les nommer.**

 **\- Reprenons, et tu dois savoir qu'elles se sont à l'heure actuelle séparées,** continua Carman.

 **\- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs ramassé Clarke à la petite cuillère parce que Lexa trouve intelligent de continuer à penser qu'elle peut lutter contre qui elle est et épouser ce Be…**

 **\- Bellamy,** lui rappela Anya.

\- **Exact !**

 **\- Revenons-en au sujet principal s'il vous plaît. Le but était de leur faire passer un petit week-end loin de la frénésie de Ballydangan…** reprit la grand-mère de Lexa.

 **\- Frénésie ?** se moqua légèrement Raven, **pardon,** s'excusa-t-elle face au regard de Anya qui la cloua sur place.

\- **Pour qu'elles réfléchissent à leur éloignement et qu'elles décident de se remettre ensemble.**

 **\- Je vous arrête tout de suite,** lança Raven, **Clarke est vachement remontée contre Lexa… Elle l'aime mais… Elle ne veut plus vivre cette souffrance incessante, elle veut s'éloigner.**

 **\- S'éloigner ?** demandèrent en coeur les Irlandaises.

\- **Vraiment loin.**

 **\- Vraiment loin comment ?** commença à s'inquiéter Anya.

\- **Tu veux dire que Clarke veut rentrer en Amérique ?** demanda Madame Donaghan de sa voix chevrotante en reposant subitement sa tasse de thé.

\- **C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit oui… Lexa n'a pas bougé depuis, et même si cette histoire de centre lui brise le coeur, Clarke sent que les choses ne changeront jamais…**

 **\- Miséricorde…** souffla Carman qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- **Voilà que ça recommence…** soupira Molly.

\- **Mais…** sourit Raven en laissant un peu de suspense alors que les Irlandaises étaient accrochées à ses lèvres, **c'est là que Docteur Love Raven intervient, attention je n'ai pas de Doctorat… Mais !**

 **\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Eachtrach ?** demanda Anya en relevant un sourcil.

\- **Wow doucement avec les insultes, je ne comprends rien de votre baragouinage, mais quand même !**

 **\- Viens en au fait Raven…** soupira Octavia.

\- **Vous savez… Clarke il faut la pousser un peu… Elle est facilement influençable… C'est comme une gosse avec des caries devant un paquet de bonbons, elle vous dira non au départ parce que ça fait mal, mais si vous secouez le sachet bien fort devant ses yeux… Elle craquera forcément.**

Toutes la regardèrent essayant de décrypter ce que la latina avait essayé de leur expliquer par une métaphore totalement bancale, mais devant leur regard intrigué et leur mutisme, Raven leva les yeux au ciel et senti obligée de formuler les choses de manière plus cohérente.

\- **Ce que je veux dire,** reprit-elle, **c'est qu'il faut faire un travail de fond avec Clarke, y aller en douceur ! Je vais l'appeler en fin d'après-midi, parce que j'ai bien compris que vous aviez prévu qu'elles restent coincées dans ce patelin, très bonne idée au passage, et je vais la pousser un peu vers Lexa, et bow chica wow wow, le tour sera jouer !**

 **\- Parce que tu crois qu'on a pas déjà essayé de le faire ?** défia Anya face aux propos présomptueux de Raven.

\- **Peut-être, mais toi, tu n'es pas sa meilleure amie !** se défendit la petite brune.

\- **Elle marque un point,** remarqua Octavia alors qu'Anya défiait Raven du regard.

\- **Bien… Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre désormais, et espérer que ce week-end improvisé sera bénéfique…** souffla Carman.

* * *

La visite chez l'ami de Carman et Molly s'était bien déroulée. Clarke et Lexa avaient tiqué devant ce visage qui leur semblait familier mais elles n'avaient pas relevé l'identité du patient. Clarke était bien trop occupée à changer le pansement du vieil Irlandais, et Lexa à traduire chacun de ses mots lorsqu'elle ne se perdait pas dans ses pensées. Clarke ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et s'était contentée de rester professionnelle. C'est le coeur lourd que Lexa suivait la blonde se dirigeant vers le petit port, là où le bateau qui les mènerait sur l'île principale était censée les attendre. La nuit était en train de tomber, les nombreux touristes présents à l'aller avaient disparu, et aucun bateau n'était accosté dans le port. Clarke qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence de vie pourtant présente à l'aller, dégaina les horaires et tenta d'y trouver une nouvelle rassurante. Le dernier navire devait normalement se trouver ici à les attendre. Lexa observait l'Américaine faire les cent pas et ruminer devant la petite feuille de papier lorsqu'un marin de l'île vint à leur rencontre. L'homme à l'épais pull de laine gris passa près de Lexa et s'avança jusqu'à Clarke pour fermer la barrière d'accès au ponton sous le regard surpris de la blonde.

\- **Excusez-moi, il y a bien un dernier bateau qui doit faire la liaison jusqu'à Ballydangan ?**

 **\- Oui, mais il est parti il y a plus d'une heure ma petite dame !** l'informa l'irlandais en tirant une bouffée sur sa pipe et refermant une bonne fois pour toute la barrière.

\- **Ce n'est pas possible, mes horaires indiquent qu'il devrait partir dans dix minutes, mais il n'est pas là.**

 **\- Le dernier bateau est à 17 heures et il est 18 heures, je suis désolée pour vous ma petite dame, mais vous l'avez raté.**

 **\- Mais pourtant…**

 **\- J'ouvre et je ferme cette barrière depuis que je sais marcher, et le dernier bateau est toujours parti d'InisMor à 17 heures, et ça depuis maintenant soixante-cinq ans ma petite dame…**

Clarke ne protesta pas plus. La blonde ferma les yeux pour se contenir. Le dernier bateau avait pris la mer, et elle se retrouvait coincée ici, avec Lexa, qui l'observait au loin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution à tout prix. L'image de Lincoln lui vint subitement en tête. Il était marin, il pourrait bien venir les chercher en bateau. La blonde déverrouilla rapidement l'interface de son téléphone et appela Raven en espérant qu'elle se trouve avec Octavia et le métis.

\- **Et bien… Elle n'aura pas mis longtemps avant de comprendre qu'elle était dans de beaux draps !** lança Raven victorieuse en voyant le nom de sa meilleure amie s'afficher sur son téléphone, **Allooooo ?** Fit innocemment Raven alors que les Irlandaises qui n'avaient pas bougées de la petite table du O'Corringans se précipitèrent près du téléphone pour essayer de saisir les bribes de conversation.

\- **Rae… J'ai un problème…** souffla Clarke désespérée à l'autre bout du fil.

\- **Griffin, ici la terre ferme, j'espère que le problème ne s'appelle pas « Irlandaise sexy » et qu'elle ne t'a pas kidnappé sur cette île. A vous,** répondit Raven en imitant le bruit d'un talkie-walkie ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel des autres femmes autour de la table.

\- **Rae… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rire… On est coincé sur l'île le dernier bateau est partit il y a plus d'une heure…**

 **\- Oh mais c'est fâcheux tout ça…** mentit l'hispanique.

\- **Très… Raven, par pitié dis-moi que tu es avec Octavia et Lincoln.**

Raven posa la main sur le téléphone et lança un regard intrigué à la Blake lui demandant quoi répondre.

\- **Oui je suis avec elle… avec eux ! s** e reprit Raven alors qu'Octavia venait de lui souffler quoi répondre.

\- **Parfait, demandes si Lincoln peut venir nous chercher avec son bateau.**

 **\- La marine irlandaise vous demande de patienter quelques secondes afin de savoir si elle peut accéder à votre demande,** répondit la latina d'une voix robotisée pour faire attendre son amie. **C'est la cata ! Je lui dis quoi moi !** lança t-elle paniquée aux irlandaises.

\- **Tout simplement que la mer est trop déchaînée et que Lincoln ne peut pas aller les chercher,** souffla Anya.

\- **La marine irlandaise est apte à traité votre demande. Ici Raven, Lincoln ne peut pas aller vous chercher, la mer est trop déchaînée.**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?** maugréa Clarke, **c'est le calme plat !**

 **-Chez vous peut-être mais chez nous c'est le déluge !** mentit la latina alors que les autres lui soufflaient au mieux les réponses.

\- **On est à peine à 30 kilomètres.**

 **\- Peut-être, mais Ballydangan semble être… Victime d'un micro-climat !** inventa Raven alors que les Irlandaises arrivaient à court d'idée face à la persistance de Clarke.

\- **Je vois…**

 **\- Aller ! Arrêtes de marmonner et vois les choses du bon côté… Toi, Lexa… La nature, seule sur une île… Profites-en pour t'expliquer avec elle et puis hop réconciliation sur l'oreiller !**

 **\- Raven. Et puis il n'y a rien sur cette île ! Pas un hôtel ou quoi… Et puis il commence à pleuvoir...**

 **\- Tu vois, ça c'est la tempête qui arrive…** lui assura la latina

\- **Ma famille possède une maisonnette sur cette île, on ne dormira pas dehors si c'est ce qui t'inquiète Clarke,** intervint Lexa qui s'était rapprochée de la blonde en la voyant s'énerver au téléphone.

\- **Ah, Lexa vient d'entrer en action !** lança Raven aux Irlandaises en posant la main sur son téléphone…

 **-ça c'est ma petite fille ! Que dit-elle ?**

 **\- Que vous avez une maison sur l'île, vous aviez vraiment tout prévu ! Je t'entends très mal Clarke,** reprit-elle en imitant des grésillements, **je pense que la tempête va couper la communication… Passez une bonne soirée !** termina-t-elle en raccrochant rapidement, laissant Clarke pantoise de l'autre côté du fil.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa, les horaires à la main, elle y jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil, rien ne coïncidait avec ce que le marin au pull de laine lui avait dit.

\- **On a l'air bloqué ici…** souffla la brune, **suis-moi avant qu'on attrape froid.**

La météo avait donné raison au mensonge de Raven. Le vent commençait à souffler fort sur la petite île provoquant la formation d'immense vague qui venaient s'éclater sur la falaise. Un coup de tonnerre tonitruant finit de convaincre Clarke de suivre la cavalière jusqu'à leur refuge. La pluie s'était mis à tomber à verse, trempant les deux jeunes femmes de la tête aux pieds. Lexa poussa Clarke à l'intérieur de la maisonnette pour la protéger d'une énième bourrasque qui emportait presque tout sur son passage. Lexa referma difficilement la porte battue par le vent et s'approcha de la petite cheminée pour y allumer un feu, alors qu'elle remerciait silencieusement les précédents réfugiés de lui avoir laissé des briquettes de tourbe pour les réchauffer. Les flammes ne tardèrent pas à danser dans le foyer emplissant la maisonnette d'une douce odeur de tourbe. Un vieux souvenir d'une mauvaise pneumonie rappela à Lexa que garder ses vêtements trempés était la plus mauvaise idée qui existe. Tout naturellement, elle se déshabilla pour ne se trouver qu'en sous-vêtement sous le regard à la fois plein d'envie et de contenance de Clarke, avant d'aller étendre ses affaires près du feu.

La blonde qui s'était forcée à être distante avec la brune n'en menait pas large. Tous ses efforts pour se révéler insupportable aux yeux de Lexa et que celle-ci la déteste étaient mis à mal. La blonde n'en menait pas large devant ce corps si parfaitement dessiné que son coeur lui criait de caresser du bout des doigts mais que sa raison poussait à s'en éloigner, loin, à jamais.

\- **Tu rigoles j'espère ?** lui lança-t-elle en mettant toute sa bonne volonté pour adopter un ton désagréable.

\- **Tu devrais faire la même chose si tu ne veux pas tomber malade…** soupira Lexa face au ton employé par son ex petite amie.

\- **Je suis médecin.**

 **\- Alors tu devrais savoir que tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie si tu restes dans tes vêtements trempés,** lui répondit lassement la brune alors qu'elle attisait le feu dans la cheminée.

Clarke pensait que son ton et son comportement n'aurait fait qu'éloigner la cavalière, rendant les choses moins difficiles pour elle. Mais elle se trompait, Lexa jouait l'indifférence, elle n'en avait que faire du comportement odieux de la blonde, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prendre soin de Clarke de manière désintéressée. Mais la médecin ne semblait pas réceptive. Ce qu'elle voyait dans le comportement de Lexa était de la simple provocation. Une provocation mettant à mal cette ligne si dure qu'elle s'était fixée à son encontre, une provocation qui pouvait la faire de nouveau sombrer et souffrir et qui pourrait la replonger dans cette spirale d'amour et d'espérance. Clarke pensa qu'elle devait se reprendre, elle voulait que Lexa la déteste pour rendre les choses plus faciles quand elle partirait.

\- **A quoi tu joues ?** lui lança-t-elle mauvaise.

\- **Clarke… Je dis ça pour toi…**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu savais pour le bateau.**

 **\- Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, tu habites ici ! Tu devrais savoir que ce foutu bateau part à 17 heures !**

 **\- Écoutes Clarke… Si on a loupé ce bateau ce n'est pas à cause de ces horaires sur papier… La visite a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, je te rappelle qu'on est arrivé au port à 17h30, peu importe ce qui aurait pu arriver, on l'aurait raté,** lui expliqua Lexa indifférente tentant tant bien que mal à éviter la dispute.

 **\- J'aurais trouvé une solution !**

 **\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution,** lâcha froidement Lexa agacée.

 **\- En attendant je me retrouve coincée là avec toi, alors qu'on a rien à manger, qu'il y a une tempête qui menace de tout emporter dehors, et qu'il n'y a même pas de douche.**

 **\- Cette maison a connu d'autres tempêtes, et il y a un lavabo, là-bas,** indiqua la brune.

Lexa avait réponse à tout. Clarke se sentit obligée de jouer sa dernière carte antipathique, espérant qu'elle marquerait le point de non-retour entre elles.

\- **C'est ta présence qui me gêne Lexa !** lança Clarke encore plus mauvaise en faisant reculer Lexa contre la porte.

 **\- Nous y voilà…** soupira la brune qui tentait de rester indifférente à l'attitude de la médecin alors que son coeur se serrait face au reproche.

 **\- Nous y voilà ? J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Je dois supporter de te voir tous les jours en sachant que tu vas te marier !** s'écria Clarke en avançant de quelques pas.

 **\- Et moi tu crois que je ne dois pas te supporter de te voir tous les jours te pavaner aux bras de ta latina, ou pire ! Avec Finn ?!** s'emporta Lexa à son tour.

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est ma meilleure amie Lexa ! Et je n'ai jamais vu Finn autrement que comme un « ami ».**

 **\- Ouais tu veux plutôt dire une épaule réconfortante ! En tout cas lui ça ne le dérangeait pas de profiter de toi ! Et puis quand bien même ! Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui souffres dans cette histoire ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as laissé sur cette putain de route, TOUTE SEULE !**

 **\- PARCE QUE TU M'AS MENTI LEXA ! Tu m'as menti alors que tu savais que je t'aimais et tu allais continuer à me mentir jusqu'à ce que tu te maries et que tu m'abandonnes ! Je n'étais qu'une distraction pour toi !** explosa Clarke alors que sa voix venait de se briser et que de grosses larmes coulaient désormais le long de ses joues rougies par la colère.

 **\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de mettre fin à tout ça je l'aurais fait !**

 **\- Pourquoi prendre autant de temps ?!**

 **\- Parce que j'avais peur Clarke ! Tu penses tout connaître de moi mais tu ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai vécu, tu ne sais pas de quelle manière ma mère m'a traité !** reprocha la brune qui commençait à perdre patience.

 **\- Si. Je sais. Anya me l'a dit.**

 **\- Alors tu comprends ! Comprends à quel point je peux flipper !**

 **\- Je t'ai toujours dit que je serais là tes côtés pour toutes les épreuves, je serais toujours là pour te protéger !**

 **\- Il y a des choses face auxquelles tu ne peux rien faire Clarke, et ma mère en fait partie.**

 **\- On en revient au fait que tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas être avec moi, que j'étais seulement une distraction avant ton mariage ! Je vais finir par croire que tu as des sentiments pour lui, que c'est ce que tu veux finalement…** murmura la blonde en continuant de sangloter alors que Lexa se tenait prise au piège contre la porte de la maisonnette.

\- **Clarke…** murmura Lexa, sa voix se brisant un peu face aux doutes qu'exprimait Clarke quant aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour elle.

La détresse de son ancienne amante lui déchirait le cœur, elle s'évertuait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait mais Clarke semblait ne rien entendre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Lexa ne répondit pas et approcha son visage de la blonde exténuée par l'altercation. Elle sécha ses larmes de ses pouces et lui saisit délicatement le visage. Elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, elle voulait être avec elle, elle voulait la sentir contre son corps, la serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle lui pardonne. Clarke continuait de sangloter se raccrochant un peu aux avant-bras de Lexa et déposant son front contre sa bouche… La blonde était fatiguée de lutter contre cet amour qui la consumait, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela….

\- **Lexa…** souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Ces quelques mots poussèrent Lexa à approcher un peu plus son visage du sien pour oser déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser dont elle avait rêvé jour et nuit depuis leur séparation. A cette étreinte son corps s'embrasa, ce baiser agissait sur elle comme un rappel. Son corps se souvint soudainement des empreintes brûlantes que Clarke pouvait y laisser, de ses doigts caressant lentement son flanc, de son odeur qui l'enivrait dès que la blonde se tenait trop près d'elle... A son grand étonnement, Clarke ne la repoussa pas. La blonde s'était perdue contre ses lèvres délicates abandonnant la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée pour résister à la O'Woods et se raccrochant à ses avant-bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Clarke avait compris. Son comportement ne la sauverait pas de l'aura de Lexa, elle avait beau se répéter le même discours depuis leur séparation, la douceur de la cavalière, tout cet amour qu'elle mettait dans ce baiser lui prouvait à quel point elle tenait à elle, et qu'elle aurait beau tenter de se convaincre, Lexa l'aimait, et elle, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans l'Irlandaise.

\- **Ne l'épouses pas s'il te plait…** la supplia-t-elle en sanglotant contre sa bouche.

La supplication de Clarke brisa un peu plus son cœur. Elle lui avait fait tant de mal, autant qu'elle lui en avait fait, peut-être même plus. Elle voulait apaiser l'esprit de sa blonde et lui prouver que son absence lui avait montré à quel point elle était indispensable à sa vie, et qu'elle allait se battre, contre sa mère, pour elle, pour leur couple. Les mots seraient trop faible pour tenir cette promesse, et leur corps comme privés de l'un et de l'autre depuis bien trop longtemps s'attirèrent comme deux aimants. Clarke ne maîtrisait plus aucun de ses gestes, se jetant à corps perdu, continuant de sangloter, dans l'étreinte passionnée que Lexa lui offrait. Elle redécouvrait le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau et la profondeur de son regard lorsque à bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta de l'embrasser pour contempler ses réactions. Clarke se résolu enfin à écouter les conseils de la cavalière et ôta ses vêtements dans des gestes rapides et désordonnés. Sa peau nue entra en contact avec celle de la brune, provoquant des décharges électriques dans son bas-ventre. Lexa la souleva délicatement alors que ses jambes s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'au lit se trouvant face à la cheminée, ne décollant pas ses lèvres des siennes.

\- **Je t'aime Clarke, c'est avec toi que je veux être…** ne cessait-elle de lui murmurer alors que la blonde lui ôtait ses sous-vêtements en continuant de l'embrasser.

Lexa fermait les yeux sous les caresses langoureuses de la blonde. Leurs gestes étaient hâtifs, désordonnés, leur corps ne quémandaient que du plaisir pour effacer ses dernières semaines passées si proche et pourtant si loin l'une de l'autre. Clarke repris le dessus et s'installa entre les jambes de Lexa, fusionnant son corps au sien et positionnant son intimité juste au-dessus de la sienne. L'entrée en contact de ces zones si sensible fit frissonner la brune alors que Clarke entama un mouvement de va-et-vient entre ses cuisses partageant l'humidité de leur intimité. Les frictions se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et de plus en plus rapides, Lexa tentait de résister tant bien que mal à la jouissance qui la guettait tout en s'accrochant fermement aux fesses de son amante pour augmenter la pression entre leur entrejambe, en regardant de temps à autre le bassin de Clarke se mouvoir contre le sien, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. Face aux gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de Lexa, et à son regard émeraude planté dans le sien, Clarke souriait béatement à cette chaleur retrouvée tout en tentant de se concentrer sur ses mouvements qui avaient pris un rythme effréné alors qu'elle-même essayait de contenir l'explosion de son minutes passèrent sans que Clarke ne stoppe à aucun instant ses mouvements, déposant de temps à autres quelques baisers sur la bouche de Lexa. Sentant que le moment était proche, la brune saisit la nuque de Clarke pour l'approcher d'elle sans que celle-ci ne s'arrête. Elle pouvait sentir contre sa bouche le souffle haletant de son amante qui se trouvait au bord de l'orgasme. Les derniers coups de reins de Clarke provoquèrent en elles une vague de plaisir incontrôlable les faisant gémir à l'unisson et les emportant dans un autre monde, lointain, qui n'appartenait qu'à elles. Après un dernier va-et-vient langoureux qui fit tressaillir leur corps, les bras de Clarke, à bout de forces, lâchèrent et la firent s'écrouler sur Lexa. La blonde retrouva les seins de son amante et y déposa sa tête pour entendre les battements de son cœur qui étaient à ses yeux la plus belle des mélodies. Elle soupira d'aise alors que Lexa jouait avec ses quelques mèches tentant de reprendre une respiration plus ordonnée. Une fois leur souffle moins haletant, Lexa enveloppa Clarke de ses bras un peu plus fermement et déposa un baiser sur son front avant que celle-ci ne se mette à somnoler paisiblement.

* * *

Les gouttes de pluie glissaient contre les carreaux de la maisonnette, le vent continuait de hurler, la nuit était toujours aussi noire et seul le feu crépitant éclairait la pièce de sa lumière tamisée. Clarke et Lexa n'avaient que très peu dormi, profitant au mieux de leur retrouvaille. La cavalière toujours sous le corps nu de son amante entremêlait silencieusement ses doigts à ses mèches blondes, tandis que celle-ci regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Elles étaient restées muettes, seuls leurs gémissements et leur souffle chargé de plaisir avaient troublé le repos de la nuit.

\- **Je désespérais de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire ça…** soupira Lexa alors qu'elle dessinait du bout des doigts des arabesques imaginaires sur le corps de son amante.

\- **Lex… Tu sais qu'il ne reste que quelques heures avant le retour à la réalité… Cet horrible monde ou toi et moi on ne doit pas s'aimer…**

\- **Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… Ne rentrons jamais…**

 **\- Pour que ta mère envoie un escadron pour nous séparer ?** répondit amèrement Clarke.

Lexa sourit à la remarque, elle imaginait la tête de sa mère les découvrir nue dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sa réaction ne lui faisait plus peur, Clarke serait avec elle pour la soutenir, cette fois elle y croyait.

\- **Clarke…**

 **\- Mmmh ?** fit la blonde d'une voix somnolente alors que les battements lents du cœur de Lexa la berçait.

\- **J'ai réfléchi à tout ça…**

Clarke quitta la poitrine de son amante pour plonger son regard océan dans le sien, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- **Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser… Enfin, nous laisser une deuxième chance ? Je sais que j'ai totalement merdé… J'affronterai ma mère en rentrant, je lui dirai que c'est toi que j'aime, et je ne veux plus me cacher, nous cacher… Cette fois c'est une vraie promesse que je te fais, laisse-moi juste le temps de pouvoir la tenir...**

Clarke resta impassible, ses yeux azur toujours plantés dans les émeraudes de Lexa, tentant de décrypter à la manière des O'Woods à quel point la cavalière pouvait être sincère. Face au mutisme de son amante, Lexa ajouta :

 **\- Je te jure Clarke Griffin que je préfère mourir plutôt que de ne pas tenir cette promesse. Je n'ai plus peur.**

Ce n'était pas les étreintes passionnées qu'elle avait partagées avec Clarke qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'elle la voulait à tout jamais à ses côtés. C'était ces moments comme celui-ci, lorsqu'elle sentait le corps nu de Clarke contre le sien, qu'elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, où la blonde avait l'air si paisible qui lui avait prendre conscience que sa peur n'avait pas lieu d'être. Que finalement, l'immense crainte que lui provoquait sa mère n'était rien à comparer de la peur de perdre Clarke à tout jamais. Aux derniers mots de Lexa, la blonde sourit, c'était sa peur qui les empêchait d'être ensemble et elle l'avait enfin quitté, Lexa était sincère.

\- **Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne t'en veux pas…**

A cette révélation le regard de Lexa se teinta de tristesse. Le ton qu'avait employé Clarke annonçait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas, et que sa tentative pour la reconquérir était vaine.

 **\- Mais… J'ai lutté en vain, mais rien n'y fait, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réprimer mes sentiments…** avoua Clarke.

 **\- Tu cites du Jane Austen maintenant ?** la coupa Lexa en souriant et en passant un doigt sur l'arête du nez de la blonde.

 **\- Arrêtes de plaisanter… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'en laisser une plus rapidement et pouvoir revenir auprès de toi… Mais je t'en supplie… Parle-moi Lexa, dis-moi les choses, et ne me trahis plus jamais, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça peut faire mal de vivre loin de toi…** confia la médecin d'un ton qui exprimait toute sa vulnérabilité.

 **\- Je te le promets Clarke…**

 **\- Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution, j'ai une proposition à te faire…**

 **\- Ah non pas un mariage…** soupira Lexa, faussement agacée.

 **\- Tu étais prête à épouser Bellamy mais tu refuserais de t'unir à moi ?** la taquina la blonde en relevant un sourcil.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux et que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés Clarke.**

 **\- Bien, je préfère entendre ça… Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… Pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi qui investirais dans la ferme et qui rachèterais vos dettes ?**

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- Laisses moi finir… Il faut penser à Anya et Gustus et tes parents aussi… Je sais que c'est pour ça que tu avais accepté de te marier avec Bellamy… Et je pense que mon père serait heureux que son héritage serve à cela, nos pères étaient amis après tout…**

 **\- Clarke je ne veux pas que…**

 **\- Non Lexa… Tu ne te marieras pas à Bellamy et tout le monde survivra, je n'allais rien en faire d'intéressant de toute manière. Alors l'investir pour la garder la femme que j'aime loin d'une culpabilité qui la rongerait, ça vaut bien tout l'or du monde.**

 **\- On en reparlera… Mais tu es une sainte Clarke Griffin…**

 **\- Et toi tu es celle qui manquait à ma vie Lexa O'Woods.**

Lexa sourit à l'aveu. Clarke lui avait dit plusieurs fois que son père lui avait laissé une lettre dans laquelle il lui avait écrit que l'Irlande lui apporterait quelque chose qui manquait à sa vie, et Clarke venait de lui dire que c'était elle. L'aveu provoqua en elle une immense chaleur qui lui donna soudainement encore plus envie de se battre pour elles. Elle saisit le visage de Clarke de ses deux mains pour l'approcher du sien, la blonde se laissa faire et embrassa langoureusement sa cavalière, profitant de ces derniers instants de calme avant la tempête qui allait les attendre en rentrant à Ballydangan.

* * *

 **Tout le monde respire ? Le plan a fonctionné ahah... Grosse dispute mais une jolie réconciliation. Je pense que Lexa a compris la leçon.  
**

 **Prochain chapitre: On fera un bon en arrière pour atterrir en 1984, et il y aura plein de fluff après ces chapitres un peu tristes :D (en plus les fan de PS: I love you seront ravis !)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous à vous :)**

 **Les reviews ! :**

 **Chatow :** Ahah ! Une fois finit (d'ailleurs je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre) tu auras moins à patienter, j'essayerai d'en mettre 2 par semaine:) Et merci de prendre en compte ma petite revendication:p

 **Angelye :** Hey ! Tout d'abord merci:D tu vas voir ça va être un peu dur pour Raven surtout qu'il va lui arriver plein de misère ahaha… Un peu de suspens c'est cool ! Surtout que tu as vu il n'y a pas de conversation à proprement parlé, vu qu'on connaît tous l'histoire, j'espère que ce point là ne t'a pas trop déçu ! A la semaine prochaine !:D

 **WanHeda58 :** Oh merci ça me touche Ravie que l'arrivée de Raven t'ait plu ! Ahahah son réveil c'est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, les moments avec Raven sont vraiment passionnants à écrire, ils apportent un peu de fraîcheur au récit, en tout cas merci de faire partie des nouveaux fidèles

 **UneAutreEnvie :** Hey toi:), tu verras tout les situations rocambolesques qui vont arriver à Raven, elle va péter pas mal de câble, et ça va être assez drôle (enfin je pense). Quant au Kabby, tu verras bien, Abby a accepté de retourner en Irlande pour voir sa fille et aussi peut-être pour se faire un peu de bien quant à ses souvenirs… C'est le dernier pan de chemin à parcourir pour avancer dans son deuil:) Pour le Clexa, contente ? Et Brendan Gleeson c'était obligé ! C'est l'Irlandais typique, comme le film éponyme d'ailleurs (même s'ils vont un peu loin dedans quand même…). Oh merci pour la playlist c'est cool que tu t'y attarde un peu !

A la semaine pro ! (et merci pour le chapitre de ta fic:p)

 **Fanny :** Le plan a marché youpiii ! C'était obligé ! Nooooooon je ne peux pas pour l'instant:p je préfère finir (ce qui est presque fait d'ailleurs) pour pouvoir vous mettre 2 chapitres/semaine, et puis je voulais avancer sur une autre histoire c'est un mal pour un bien non ?:) Mais en tout cas merci pour ton retour et pour le fait de tant aimer cette histoire

 **Ewilan lo :** Holààà ! Toujours un plaisir de lire tes longs débriefs (qui me servent de point culture aussi!) Pour Indra, ahahah, tu verras c'est pas fini pour le pub…

Je suis ravie que le personnage de Raven te plaise autant, c'est la comique de service ! Pour Abby les choses vont beaucoup se dérouler en arrière-plan même si le prochain chapitre lui est destiné:) On va se concentrer sur d'autres personnes comme Raven et Octavia

Contente que le plan ait fonctionné (question bête tu vas me dire…), Et pur hasard pour la référence à Harry Potter vu que ce chapitre était déjà écrit quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre de cette histoire Oo je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était les 20 ans tu premiers tome (honte à moi).

Anya est toujours là pour défendre sa sœur… Elle s'en veut énormément de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Lexa…

Je ne connais pas le film, je le regarderais pour pleurer comme un bébé…

Tu as raison… Lexa pourrait se bouger un peu. Et Clarke lui fait plus la tête parce qu'elle lui a menti que parce qu'elle n'a pas jeté Bellamy, Clarke voulait trouver une solution avec elle. Gros problème de communication, et ce ne sera pas le dernier malheureusement… Du coup, dans ce chapitre, Lexa a été tellement marquée par sa rupture avec Clarke qu'elle se remet les idées en place toute seule

Pour Bealadangan tu m'apprends un truc ! Et tu sais quoi je vais l'ajouter sur ma route cet été, c'est pas très loin de là où je serais Le nom de Ballydangan m'est venu parce que Bally veut dire « la ville » en gaélique, et que Dangan… Bah ça sonnait vachement irlandais ahah.

Enfin bref, merci pour ce debrief, j'aime beaucoup papoter avec toi ! Ça permet de donner des éléments en plus sur l'histoire:)

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Edas44 :** Ouais grosse arrivée de Raven ahah, elle va retourner Ballydangan :p Tu verras pour le Kabby;) Ouf, du coup elle se sont réconfortées toutes les deux… Et ouais Lexa a eu une adolescence assez dégueulasse…

 **Melou28 :** C'est vrai que les derniers chapitres ne sont pas synonyme de joie, ça ira mieux après:) A la semaine prochaine !

 **Papovchou :** Je te jure Raven m'épuise dans tous les chapitres… C'est vachement compliqué d'être dans sa tête… Et il fallait qu'Abby rejoigne sa fille et les souvenirs de Jake:) A la semaine prochaine:)

 **Clexa9223 :** Ahah Raven est un phénomène, c'est vrai qu'Octavia lui a tapé dans l'oeil mais pas de panique Raven essaye seulement de plaire sans arrière pensée:)

Les moments Clarke/Anya sont toujours plaisant à écrire, car ils sont apaisants même si à chaque fois on parle de chose un peu triste… Anya est une vraie force tranquille qui permet à Clarke de mieux comprendre tout ce que Lexa retient à l'intérieur d'elle.

 **Faberry45 :** Cool que tu nous rejoignes ! J'espère que le déroulement du plan suivit en direct du pub t'a plu ahah !

 **Skippy1701 :** C'est cool que tu nous rejoigne aussi héhé ! Bellamy mon amour…:p Pour Lexa oui ça change, c'est avant tout une femme qui a aussi ses peurs et ses faiblesses, le courage n'est pas sans limite A plus pour la suite.

 **Coco1810 :** Maiiiiiis noooon ! Il ne faut pas ! 1 semaine c'est pas long (dit-elle alors qu'elle harcèle d'autre écrivain de ce site pour avoir les suites plus vite ahahah), je comprends mais j'avoue que c'est bien de vous faire languir, ça permet aussi de mariner pendant 1 semaine en pensant à ce qui va se passer . Réconciliation DONE ! Place à un peu de bonheur, avec l'ombre de Mrs O'Woods qui plane tout de même… #killthemama comme dirait PsychoPast… A la semaine prochaine !

 **PsychoPast:** Même sous le nom de Guest je sais que c'est toi ahah ! Alors un peu de mal à assumer le post Gay-Pride ? :p Bon tu as vu j'ai été sympa dans ce chapitre avec un petit rated M ^^. Raven et Octavia c'est du gentillet ^^ je leur réserve autre chose à chacune d'elle :)  
Met-toi la playlist pour soigner ta gueule de bois ça ira mieux ! Ou alors ça te remettra la chauffe pour boire un coup ahahah (cercle infernal). Hé t'as vu si c'est pas beau d'avoir un chapitre en avance ? :p

SEE YA DRUNKIE GIRL !


	17. Irish summer, 1984

**Hey !  
Voici le 17ème chapitre qui fait une petite transition et permet d'aborder un moment sympa de la vie d'Abby vu qu'on en parle très peu (les fans de PS: I love you, un passage est pour vous) :) Plein de douceur aujourd'hui :)  
J'espère que ce flashback pour plaira ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **Bruce Springsteen – My Hometown.** (Ballydangan 1984)  
 **John Hanks – Be over Ay.** (Abby & Marcus)  
 **Bruce Springsteen – If I should behind.** (Ballydangan 1984)  
 **Christopher Varela – The Ludlow.** (Inishmore, Clarke & Lexa)  
 **Ellie Goulding – How long will I love you.** (Clarke, Lexa, Abby, Raven)

* * *

 _Ballydangan, été 1984._

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis presque trente longues années. Ils avaient tout juste vingt ans à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Abby était alors une jeune étudiante en médecine partie avec quelques amies en vacances pour faire le tour de l'île. Leur virée s'était vite transformée en galère : alors que les autres filles s'évertuaient à visiter tous les pubs du pays, Abby moins fêtarde passait ses journées seules à arpenter les différents parcs nationaux ou les falaises irlandaises pendant que les autres récupéraient de leurs nuits de folies.

Un jour, alors qu'elles se trouvaient à une centaine de kilomètres de Galway, elle avait décidé que sa balade la mènerait près de la mer, là où elle pouvait observer ce phare si majestueux depuis leur auberge. Après quelques kilomètres de marche, son seul sac à dos pour ami, elle passa le panneau de bois blanc indiquant le village de Ballydangan. Là-bas, près de la plage se tenait la jetée qui s'avançait dans la mer et dont le bois noir se fondait parfaitement avec la couleur de l'eau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du vieil édifice, elle pouvait apercevoir quelques silhouettes se mouvoir. Des jeunes hommes téméraires s'amusaient à se jeter dans l'eau qui devait être glaciale même en cette belle journée d'été. Abby arpenta les allées vertes colorées par les bruyères en fleurs et s'approcha des jeunes gens.

\- **Hey ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?** héla Abby en direction des jeunes gens en leur faisant de grands signes.

\- **Viens ! On aime l'exotisme !** Lui répondit un des jeunes hommes.

Le plus blond et le plus grand d'entre eux couru jusqu'au bout de la jetée pour venir à la rencontre de l'Américaine. Sa peau bronzée contrastait avec celle des autres qui étaient blanches comme le lait, sa musculature était fine, et une barbe de quelques jours couleur des blés entourait son visage.

\- **Hey, excuses le… Ils croisent que très peu d'étrangères… Jake, Jake Griffin,** se présenta l'homme alors qu'Abby était totalement sous le charme du bleu si intense de ses yeux.

\- **Américain ?** Dit-elle en saisissant la main que le jeune homme lui tendait.

\- **Je passe mes vacances ici, chez mes grands-parents,** répondit Jake en souriant et en montrant à la jeune femme le village qui se tenait derrière elle, **viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.**

Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre le long de la jetée pour rejoindre les trois autres jeunes hommes qui continuaient à braver la froideur de l'océan.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène au fin fond de l'Irlande miss…** s'enquit de demander le blond en cherchant un éventuel prénom à donner à cette jolie Américaine.

\- **Oh… Mille excuses… je ne me suis même pas présentée…** s'écria Abby en rougissant. La beauté du jeune homme à la fine musculature l'avait quelque peu chamboulée, lui faisant oublier les règles de la bienséance, **Abigail, mais tu peux m'appeler Abby. Et pour répondre à ta question, je fais le tour de l'Irlande avec quelques amies…**

 **\- On dirait qu'elles t'ont lâché…**

 **\- On va dire qu'elle préfère les pubs à la nature.**

 **\- Pourtant, on est tellement bien ici… Chaque année j'attends l'été pour revenir à Ballydangan.**

 **\- Hey Jake ! Tu ne nous présentes pas la miss ?!**

Jake leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impatience et le manque de décence de ses amis. Le jeune homme lança un sourire ravageur à la jeune Américaine et l'invita à le suivre.

\- **Et bhé…** fit l'un d'entre eux en sifflant.

\- **Connan…** soupira Jake, **vous êtes des vrais sauvages vous les Irlandais…**

 **\- Du calme l'Américain, je voulais juste te mettre dans l'embarras… Et n'oublies pas que tu partages notre sang, et qu'on est même sans doute cousin au final,** taquina Connan O'Woods.

\- **Abby, voici Connan O'Woods, Marcus Kane, et Magnus O'Corringans.**

 **\- Enchantée,** leur répondit timidement la brune en leur tendant la main.

\- **Ne soit pas si farouche, ici on s'embrasse pour se dire bonjour !** lui lança Connan avant de déposer deux bises rapides sur ses joues qui surprirent la jeune Américaine.

\- **Peut-être que tu aurais simplement pu lui serrer la main pour ne pas l'effrayer…**

 **\- C'est parce que tu serres la main aux filles que Robert t'a devancé pour Aurora, mon petit Marcus,** plaisanta Connan.

\- **Visiblement tu te trompes ! Je les ai vu se bécoter hier près du phare ! Sacré cachottier ce Marcus,** lança le O'Corringans.

Le grand brun ne releva pas et tourna tristement la tête pour regarder au loin. Abby pensa que malgré ses jeunes années il avait l'air tourmenté et que quelque chose le tracassait. En effet, même si Robert l'avait devancé auprès de la famille d'Aurora, il restait cependant le numéro un dans le coeur de la jeune fille qui allait se marier au très riche Robert Blake.

\- **Tu parles beaucoup Connan, mais je suis sûr que Siobhan est tellement froide qu'elle te serre aussi la main pour te saluer !** s'esclaffa par la suite Magnus dont la plaisanterie eue pour effet de faire rire les trois garçons.

Jake secoua une nouvelle fois la tête devant la querelle de ses amis qui ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'intention de la jeune Américaine, et les invita tacitement à retourner à leur occupation de l'après-midi, soit plonger du bout de la jeter et recommencer jusqu'à ce que l'eau ne devienne trop froide pour imaginer toute baignade.

\- **Ils n'ont pas froid ?** demanda Abby en voyant les trois garçons s'élancer en hurlant pour un énième saut.

\- **Ils sont habitués tu sais… Et puis la température doit leur geler le cerveau pour faire des trucs pareils…** se moqua Jake.

\- **Et toi, tu ne sautes jamais ?**

 **\- Non, je tiens à mes neurones et puis je préfère discuter avec les jolies Américaines de passage, ça m'évite de prendre leur vilain accent.**

 **\- Et il y en a beaucoup des Américaines de passage ?** minauda Abby.

\- **Pas tellement… Mais tu es la première jolie Américaine que je vois,** répondit Jake en lançant un sourire mutin à la jeune femme qui rougit instantanément.

\- **Charmeur !**

 **\- Comment pourrais-je résister ? En réalité, on doit être les seuls Américains de tout le comté !**

Abby rit face aux avances du jeune homme et comprit rapidement pourquoi il avait poussé les autres à aller s'amuser un peu plus loin. Leurs jambes se balançaient doucement dans le vide, le calme du moment était parfois troublé par les bruits d'éclaboussures des jeunes Irlandais qui ne tardèrent pas à avertir Jake qu'ils rentraient au village laissant les deux jeunes Américains enfin seuls.

\- **Plus sérieusement, ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre pendant tes vacances ?**

 **\- Tu sais… On fait le tour de l'île donc je ne serais sûrement plus dans le coin dans quelques jours.**

 **\- Alors j'espère que tes amies continueront d'arpenter les pubs environnant pour ne pas vouloir reprendre la route,** soupira Jake un peu déçu par la nouvelle.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir et les nuages noirs recouvraient désormais la côte de Ballydangan, une fine pluie commençait à tomber mouillant légèrement leurs cheveux et leur visage et perlant doucement contre le torse du grand blond.

\- **Je devrais y aller,** lança Abby en déglutissant devant cette vision.

\- **Laisse-moi te ramener ! Il risque de pleuvoir fort…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais…** le taquina la jeune Américaine, **en tout cas ravie de t'avoir rencontré Jake, j'espère que nous nous reverrons !** lança Abby au jeune homme avant de déposer deux bises sur ses joues ce qui le prit au dépourvu.

\- **Tu salues à l'irlandaise maintenant ?**

 **\- J'aime les coutumes locales que veux-tu…** lui répondit-elle en s'éloignant peu à peu de lui.

\- **J'espère que tu n'aimeras cette coutume qu'avec moi !**

 **\- On verra ça si l'on se revoit !**

 **\- Il faudrait déjà que je sache où tu loges !** s'exclama l'Américain alors qu'Abby se tenait désormais à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui et marchait à reculons pour regagner la terre ferme.

 **\- Trouve-moi ! Tu l'as dit, on est certainement les deux seuls américains du comté, ça ne sera pas difficile !**

La jeune femme le défiait, et Jake rit devant cette attitude si téméraire. Il regarda Abby s'éloigner au loin, le laissant seul un immense sourire aux lèvres sous cette pluie qui commençait à se faire battante. Le jeune homme se promit mentalement de la retrouver coûte que coûte dans les jours à venir, le temps pressait et Abby n'allait pas attendre.

* * *

Clarke était partit avec Anya pour rendre visite à un patient sur une île avoisinante et Raven avait décidé qu'une après-midi au pub serait le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer dans le village. Abby ne leur en voulait pas de l'avoir laissé seule, elle était fière du dévouement de Clarke envers la communauté de Ballydangan et Raven… Raven était Raven, et la jeune femme avait bien le droit à un peu de divertissement après l'avoir soutenue tout ce temps. Abby ne se déplaisait pas à être seule ces quelques instants et en éprouvait même le besoin. Elle avait besoin de redécouvrir cette maison où elle avait partagé tant de souvenirs avec son époux, ses soirées au coin du poêle, ces repas de famille au son de la musique irlandaise, à écouter les légendes du comté, et rire aux blagues des amis de Jake. L'Américaine s'avança près de la commode en bois brute qui trônait dans le salon et se saisit d'un petit cadre. Abby laissa glisser ses doigts fins sur la photographie se laissant emparer par un torrent de nostalgie.

\- **Jake… J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là…** murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

La contemplation de l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours éperdument fut soudainement troublée par le bruit d'une porte sur laquelle on toque. Abby reposa délicatement le cadre et se dirigea dans l'entrée pensant que Raven avait finalement changé ses plans. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle vu Marcus se tenir dans l'embrasement alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la Saint Patrick. Le marin n'avait pas souhaité entrer. Son équipier s'en était allé découvrir quelques sentiers irlandais le laissant seul et désœuvré pour la journée. Marcus n'était pas du genre à traîner au pub ou lézarder dans son canapé. C'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était dit qu'une ballade avec Abby sur les sentiers de leur jeunesse serait une bonne idée.

Les deux quinquagénaires arpentèrent les landes l'un à côté de l'autre comme trente ans auparavant. Les chemins n'étaient plus terreux, mais bétonnés, la barrière de bois avait été remplacée par le froid du métal, le phare s'était refait une jeunesse et arborait désormais des couleurs rougeoyantes au coucher du soleil, mais la jetée où elle avait rencontré Jake n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Malgré la trentaine d'années qui était passée, elle se tenait toujours là, se jetant fièrement dans l'océan. Marcus et Abby avancèrent sur le ponton de bois, le regard tourné vers l'horizon qui s'était teinté d'oranger en cette fin de journée, et s'installèrent silencieusement contre la petite barrière qui faisait face à l'Atlantique.

\- **Tu te souviens ?** demanda le marin sans pour autant briser la quiétude du moment.

\- **Comme si c'était hier…**

 **\- Je me rappelle de ces étés avec Jake… Nous attendions chaque années impatiemment son retour et les quelques bricoles qu'il nous ramenait d'Amérique surtout…** plaisanta Marcus, **j'aurais aimé le revoir…**

 **\- Il aurait aimé revenir une dernière fois aussi, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à Clarke de se rendre ici… Une sorte de transposition de sa propre volonté…**

 **\- Elle lui ressemble tellement. Jake peut-être fier d'elle, de tout ce qu'elle fait ici.**

 **\- Je sais qu'il l'est…**

 **\- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis une trentaine d'années, et sur laquelle le mystère n'a jamais été levé… Jake ne nous en jamais parlé, mais comment t-as t-il retrouvé ?**

 **\- Retrouvé ?**

 **\- Ce jour-là après que tu aie débarqué à Ballydangan avec ton sac à dos… Il n'a cessé de nous parler de toi après que tu sois partie, il l'a dit que tu l'avais défié de te retrouver, mais on a jamais su comment il s'y était pris…**

Abby sourit, se rappela de cette journée qui avait marqué le tournant de sa vie.

* * *

 _Près de Ballydangan, été 1984._

Les filles ne s'étaient pas réveillées. Ce n'était pas une surprise, leur soirée de la veille avait été mouvementée. Abby ne les avait pas suivies, préférant rêver tranquillement à ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient tant troublé. Ils étaient sûrement les seuls Américains de tout le comté lui avait-il dit, il la retrouverait forcément. Abby croyait au destin, et elle ne savait ni quand, ni comment, elle reverrait Jake Griffin, ce grand blond au sourire ravageur.

Alors qu'elle randonnait seule dans le parc national aux abords de Ballydangan, arpentant les petits sentiers entre landes vertes et bruyères violettes, l'étendue devient vite immense, et les chemins de moins en moins reconnaissables. Sa petite carte ne lui était d'aucune aide après s'être rendue compte que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle empruntait ce passage près de cette croix. Les alentours étaient déserts et seuls les moutons lui tenaient compagnie, et l'idée de passer la nuit à la belle étoile la fit rapidement paniquer. Son cerveau bouillonnait à la recherche d'idée pour se sortir de cette situation, elle tournait et retournait sur elle-même essayant de reconnaître le moindre indice qui la mènerait sur le chemin de l'auberge.

Des jappements brisèrent la quiétude du parc. Il ne manquait plus que ça se dit Abby… Elle qui avait une peur panique des chiens allait être servie. Un énorme molosse aux poils noirs se rua sur elle. Le chien ne lui sauta pas à la gorge et se contenta de lui montrer ses crocs en grognant bruyamment. Abby était pétrifiée face à la bête qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner d'elle et continuait de l'approcher en jappant de plus en plus bruyamment. Son sentiment d'affolement la quitta soudainement lorsqu'une voix qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais oublier murmura près de son oreille. Abby ferma les yeux, et un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle sentit le corps de ce quasi étranger se coller à son dos.

\- **Ne bouge surtout pas… C'est un chien sauvage.**

 **\- Un chien sauvage ?!** s'écria la jeune Américaine.

 **\- Ne crie pas, il pourrait croire que tu l'agresses, il faut que tu te colles plus à moi pour qu'il pense qu'on est plus fort que lui.**

 **\- D'accord !**

 **\- Chhhht, il pourrait nous mordre et nous donner la rage…**

 **\- Je suis vaccinée, pas toi ?**

 **\- Le vaccin contre la rage irlandaise n'existe pas… Ca sera ton boulot de le trouver un jour...**

Abby tenta de se retourner pour demander à Jake s'il se moquait d'elle, mais l'Américain l'immobilisa plus fermement contre son torse l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste.

\- **Ne bouge surtout pas et laisse-le nous renifler, il va finir par s'en aller si l'on reste immobile.**

Abby acquiesça silencieusement, et regarda la bête se coller à eux, reniflant leur vêtement et leur chaussure. Une petite médaille métallique noyée dans la masse de poil apparu aux yeux de l'étudiante Américaine qui se rendit compte de la supercherie. Ce chien n'était absolument pas sauvage et répondait d'ailleurs au doux nom de Baileys.

\- **Serre-moi plus fort, j'ai vraiment très peur…** feinta Abby pour entrer dans le jeu de l'Américain.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.**

 **\- Tu crois que je peux me retourner contre toi ?**

 **\- Euh…** hésita Jake surpris par la demande de la jeune Américaine, **il va falloir faire cela tout doucement d'accord ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Abby se tourna lentement pour faire face à Jake tout en restant coller à lui. L'homme la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, et dans cette position qu'elle trouvait plus qu'agréable, elle dut lever le menton pour plonger dans les deux océans de Jake Griffin.

\- **Tu sais que tu es très bête et que la rage irlandaise n'existe pas ?** lui confia-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- **Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, mais je t'ai retrouvé,** répondit l'Américain sur le même ton en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- **Hey Baileys tar anseo ceart anois ! Haigh Jake ! Désolé… Ce chien ne sait vraiment pas se tenir !** fit Cahill Fitzpatrick en appelant son chien qui tournait toujours autour des deux jeunes Américain enlacés. _Viens ici tout de suite, Salut Jake._

\- **Dia duit monsieur Fitzpatrick… Et ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien…** _Bonjour._

\- **Tu es terrible Jake Griffin…**

 **\- Je sais, mais maintenant tu es obligée de boire un verre avec moi !**

Abby s'extirpa à regret des bras du grand blond en secouant la tête un fin sourire aux lèvres. Le destin les avait décidé de les réunir.

La soirée qui suivit sa rencontre hasardeuse avec Jake fut tout aussi mouvementée que les nuits que pouvaient passer ses amies. Abby avait accepté de prendre se verre avec Jake. Le rendez-vous n'avait pas été intime, l'Américain l'avait aussitôt traîné au pub et ils avaient fini la soirée entourés des garçons de Ballydangan qui les avait accueilli en applaudissant l'exploit de Jake.

Après cette soirée irlandaise provoquée par la force du destin, Abby savait qu'elle ne quitterait plus jamais Jake Griffin. L'étudiante ne continua pas le voyage avec ses amies et passa l'été à Ballydangan dans les bras du grand blond, avant qu'ils ne rentrent tout deux aux États-Unis, mains dans la main.

* * *

\- **Tu es en train de me dire que Jake t'a retrouvé par hasard ?!** s'exclama Marcus.

\- **Je préfère dire que le destin nous a réuni,** répondit Abby en souriant au marin.

 **\- Quel chanceux quand même…**

Le silence les regagna les laissant apprécier tranquillement le bruit des vagues venant lécher la structure de bois. La présence d'Abby rendait Marcus nostalgique. Son retour à Ballydangan l'avait confronté à son passé, mais le retour de l'Américaine lui faisait se souvenir de ses jeunes années, de ce bon vieux temps où il avait touché le bonheur du bout des doigts.

 **\- Je me souviens de cette soirée comme si c'était hier…** souffla-t-il.

 **\- Connan n'arrêtait pas de draguer mes amies, je me souviens bien de la gifle que Siobhan lui avait mise…** se remémora Abby en riant légèrement.

 **\- Sacré Connan ! Il a pris un coup de vieux tout de même et il s'est assagi avec le temps…**

 **\- C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas reconnu tout de suite avec cette barbe toute blanche… Et il valait mieux qu'il se range…**

 **\- Ah Siobhan…**

 **\- Comment expliques-tu qu'ils aient fini ensemble ? Connan était, et je pense qu'il l'est toujours, joyeux, alors qu'elle… Elle semble avoir gardé son caractère antipathique, du moins du peu de ce que j'ai discuté avec elle…**

 **\- Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore…**

 **\- En tout cas, on ne peut pas nier qu'elle lui a donné deux filles magnifiques.**

 **\- Anya est très belle, mais Lexa a cette beauté sauvage si envoûtante…**

 **\- Je crois qu'il y en a une qui s'est aisément laissée envoûter…** soupira Abby en pensant à sa fille qui avait énormément de mal à se remettre de sa peine de cœur.

 **\- Tu sais ?**

 **\- Clarke m'en a beaucoup parlé… Enfin quand tout allait bien entre elles…**

 **\- Comment ne pas parler de Lexa…**

 **\- Raven m'a surtout parlé de leur rupture,** avoua l'Américaine.

 **\- Ne la blâme pas… Elle semble subir la malédiction de Ballydangan…**

A la remarque du marin, Abby comprit rapidement à quelle personne cette malédiction faisait référence. Elle se rappela qu'à leur rencontre, Marcus semblait avoir le cœur lourd, et une certaine Aurora en était la cause.

\- **Aurora ?**

 **\- Aurora…**

 **\- Je t'avais vu ce soir-là l'embrasser… Je pensais que ça irait entre vous…**

 **\- Elle a dû se marier à Robert… Il lui a donné un fils, je lui ai donné une fille…** confia Marcus.

 **\- Tu… ?** fit Abby qui n'y comprenait plus grand-chose, en une trentaine d'années, les choses avaient tellement évolué.

 **\- Nous avons continué de nous voir après le mariage… Pendant longtemps… Elle a tout arrêté quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte d'Octavia.**

 **\- Marcus… Je suis désolée…**

 **\- C'était il y a vingt-deux ans, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis… Mais je n'ai pas envie de voir la chose se reproduire. Lexa est quelqu'un de bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse le même destin qu'Aurora…**

 **\- D'après ce que j'ai compris elle est la seule à pouvoir décider, et même si j'ai envie de lui arracher les yeux aujourd'hui, j'aimerais quand même la connaître un peu plus.**

Marcus rit à l'attitude hyper protectrice d'Abby rapidement rattrapée par sa bienveillance. Il aurait aimé pouvoir avoir cette attitude avec Octavia, mais le temps avait fait son œuvre, et même s'ils tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu, leur relation ne serait sans doute jamais à l'image de celle des Griffin.

* * *

Les heures passaient et il commençait à se faire tard. Raven surveillait l'horloge du pub et regardait les aiguilles tournées autour du cadran. Clarke n'avait pas redonné de nouvelle, elle ne l'avait même pas appelé pour lui dire que finalement, elles avaient trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit.

\- **Bon vu l'heure les gars, je peux dire que la mission est accomplie !** lança-t-elle à l'adresse des Irlandaises en leur tendant la main pour un high-five.

\- **Du calme, on ne sait pas que ce qui s'est passé, elles se sont peut-être entretuées…** avança Octavia.

\- **Ttt Ttt,** répondit Raven à la brune en faisant claquer sa langue, **Clarkie est folle amoureuse de Morenita, elle parle même d'elle pendant qu'elle dort, c'est très gênant d'ailleurs… Ma main à couper que Clarke a succombé.**

 **\- Encore faudrait-il que Lexa lui ait fait des avances….** soupira Anya.

\- **Des avances à qui ?** coupa Marcus qui venait d'entrer dans le pub alors qu'Abby se tenait à ses côtés.

\- **A Clarke bien évidemment…** souffla Carman O'Woods, **met toi à la page Marcus !**

 **\- Et où est Clarke ?** s'inquiéta Abby en cherchant sa fille du regard dans le pub.

\- **Coincée sur une île déserte avec Lexa,** répondit Raven le plus naturellement du monde.

\- **Pardon ? Tu m'annonces que ma fille est coincée sur une île avec son ex petite-amie par cette tempête ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Abby, les O'Woods sont pleins de ressource…**

 **\- Oui, du calme Abby… Et en plus c'est pour la bonne cause !** lança Raven qui avait entamé une partie de carte avec Madame O'Woods et Madame Donaghan.

- **D'ailleurs vous y possédez une maison il me semble ?** se rappela Marcus.

\- **Oui,** répondit nonchalamment Anya absorbée par la partie qui se jouait devant elle.

\- **Bien… Mais elles ne sont pas censées être séparées toutes les deux ?**

 **\- Trop long à expliquer Abby, retiens juste qu'elles vont se remettre ensemble ! GAGNE !**

 **\- Satanée Américaine,** souffla Anya.

 **\- Wow du calme ! Pour la énième fois, je suis mexicaine !**

 **\- Se remettre ensemble ? Te connaissant Raven ce n'est pas un hasard si elles sont bloquées la-bas par cette tempête,** lança Abby à la jeune latina d'un regard accusateur.

 **\- Pour ma défense, je ne suis ni responsable de cette météo désastreuse, ni l'instigatrice de ce plan visionnaire…**

 **\- Un plan… ?** souffla Abby qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

 **\- Trop long à expliquer, contentes toi de voir les résultats demain… Ne t'inquiète pas Clarkie reviendra saine et sauve.**

* * *

Il était temps de partir. Les filles avaient pris leur temps profitant de leur dernier moment de quiétude étendues l'une contre de l'autre. Aux premières lueurs du soleil, Clarke qui avait passé la nuit à observer son Irlandaise dormir déposa quelques baisers sur ses épaules nues afin de la réveiller en douceur. Lexa soupira d'aise à la sensation de cette bouche contre sa peau, elle lui avait tellement manqué… Elle ne voulait plus rater un seul instant aux côtés de Clarke Griffin, elle était enfin prête à vivre sa vie.

\- **Hey…** salua Lexa d'une voix rauque encore pleine de sommeil.

\- **Hey…** lui répondit Clarke d'une voix douce qui électrisa la brune, **bien dormi ?**

 **\- Toujours lorsque tu es à mes côtés…** confia Lexa en se retournant pour se blottir dans les bras de son amante.

Clarke l'enlaça et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout ne dépendait plus que d'elle, mais la blonde ne voulait pas la stresser davantage, cette fois, elle donnerait à Lexa le temps nécessaire pour se sortir de là. Même si Lexa lui avait confié qu'elle était prête et qu'elle n'avait plus peur, sa brune devait en réalité être terrifiée à l'idée de rentrer.

\- **J'y serais toujours tant que tu seras à mes côtés mon amour…**

 **\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre ta voix si tôt le matin…**

 **\- Et moi j'aimerais entendre autre chose…** répondit Clarke d'un air taquin, en plongeant ses iris océans dans les émeraudes de Lexa.

\- **Ah… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Absolument pas… Tu devrais me donner quelques indices...**

 **\- Et si je fais ça ?** répondit Clarke avant de déposer des baisers mouillés le long de son cou.

\- **On va dire que j'ai peut être une piste mais je ne suis pas sûre…**

 **\- Et là ?** continua Clarke alors qu'elle dessinait un chemin langoureux jusqu'aux seins de la brune.

\- **Je crois que j'ai compris…**

Clarke sourit à son tour et remonta jusqu'à sa bouche pour se saisir fougueusement des lèvres de son Irlandaise, remontant les quelques couvertures pour leur tenir chaud alors que Lexa riait doucement face à l'empressement de son amante.

Quitter ce lit et cette maison qui avait abrité leur amour le temps d'une nuit avait été une véritable épreuve. Pourtant, elles se tenaient là, sur ce petit ponton à attendre le prochain bateau qui les ramènerait à Ballydangan. Clarke observait Lexa qui scrutait paisiblement l'horizon, plongeant ses yeux verts comme l'Irlande dans le bleu de l'océan qui lui rappelait les yeux de Clarke. La blonde pensa que le profil de son amante était magnifique et elle ne put résister à déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire avant de poser la main sur la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Clarke repensa à leur journée de la veille où elle l'avait difficilement ignoré et à leur nuit où elles s'étaient enfin retrouvées. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et un léger rire lui échappa.

\- **Pourquoi ris-tu ?** demanda Lexa intriguée par le comportement de la blonde.

\- **Je ris de moi** … **Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai soigné un acteur immensément connu…**

 **\- C'est vrai que sa tête me disait quelque chose….**

 **\- Et en plus de ça, tu crois que c'est une coïncidence qu'on se soit retrouvées coincées toutes les deux ici ? Et en plus de ça tout était tellement calme au cabinet hier… Je n'ai pas eu une visite de la matinée…Et moi j'ai sauté à pieds joints dans ce piège…**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **\- Les horaires qu'Octavia t'a donné, je suis persuadée que ce ne sont pas les bons… Je crois que c'était le plan qu'on passe la nuit ici.**

 **\- Anya… C'est elle qui m'a demandé d'accompagner… Ta mère… à l'origine,** souffla Lexa qui commençait à comprendre la supercherie que sa sœur avait mis en place.

 **\- Pourtant, Carman m'avait dit que ta sœur m'accompagnerait…**

 **\- Elles ont échafaudé un plan diabolique… j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas d'être tombée dans ce « piège ».**

 **\- J'y retomberais mille fois… Et toi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas…** taquina Lexa de son fin sourire avant de saisir le visage de la blonde pour lui voler un baiser, **c'est si bon de te retrouver…**

* * *

Lexa avait réussi à joindre Anya du bateau. L'Irlandaise avait espéré toute la nuit que le petit week-end qu'elles avaient imposé à la cavalière et la médecin serait concluant. Anya s'était préparé à la hâte pour la aller chercher les filles au port, et ses doigts tapotant nerveusement sur le volant marquaient bien son appréhension. Elle souffla bruyamment avant que le bateau n'accoste dans le petit port et tenta d'apercevoir les deux jeunes femmes sortir sur le quai. Elles étaient là, mais ne se tenaient pas la main, mais Lexa affichait un fin sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur le visage de sa sœur depuis que la médecin l'avait quitté. La jeune mère de famille se sentit un peu rassurée à cette vision. Anya décida de sortir de la voiture et se dirigea vers Clarke et Lexa. L'Irlandaise salua chaleureusement sa petite sœur en la prenant dans ses bras pour lui glisser quelques mots discrets.

\- **J'espère que la nuit vous a porté conseil à toutes les deux,** murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Lexa.

\- **Vous êtes diaboliques… Je t'aurais tué si votre plan n'avait pas marché… Mais… Merci,** lui répondit Lexa heureuse.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour Lexa O'Woods...**

Clarke s'approcha doucement des deux Irlandaises qui se séparèrent. Anya lui lança un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer deux bises sur ses joues.

\- **Contente de ta petite virée sur les îles d'Aran Griffin ?**

Clarke secoua la tête de gauche à droite en levant les yeux au ciel et finit par la remercier en hochant la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent à bord du véhicule d'Anya, laissant la jeune maman et sa fille à l'avant de la voiture. Anya commença à rouler, et jeta un regard dans son rétroviseur. A la vue du sentiment de bonheur retrouvé de sa petite sœur son cœur fondit, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vu Griffin se saisir de la main de la jeune brune et y déposer un baiser discret.

Les filles avaient demandé à Anya de les déposer chez Clarke. Il était tard et pourtant personne ne se trouvait dans la petite maison jaune. L'Américaine fut étonnée de ne pas y trouver sa mère et Raven, elle pensa qu'elles prenaient sans doute du bon temps au pub en compagnie des autres habitants. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas prévenu sa mère, mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas appelé et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de sa courte disparition, sans doute Raven l'avait prévenue et sans doute était-elle aussi dans la confidence de ce plan. Lexa pénétra dans le long couloir comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté cette endroit, elle huma longuement l'odeur de la maison Griffin comme pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici. Un fin sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke dans son dos lui embrassant la nuque.

\- **Ca va te sembler bête mais… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai espéré remettre les pieds ici.**

 **\- Mais te revoilà…** lui répondit Clarke en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- **Pour toujours.**

 **\- C'est une nouvelle promesse Lexa O'Woods ?**

 **\- Tu me supporterais jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?**

 **\- Laisses moi réfléchir…** la taquina Clarke en affichant une moue hésitante, **hum je crois bien que oui…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Oui !** fit la blonde en riant légèrement contre les lèvres de Lexa, **aller viens je suis fatiguée, allons nous coucher…**

Clarke traîna Lexa jusqu'à l'escalier pour l'inciter à monter dans sa chambre, cette chambre qui fut la leur pendant un court moment. Lexa eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté leur cocon et s'y sentit immédiatement en sécurité. Plus qu'à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'elle avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt, elle se déshabilla, laissant la médecin se délecter de la vision de son corps finement musclé.

\- **Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?** lui lança la brune d'un air mutin.

\- **Tentatrice !**

 **\- Viens t'allonger près de moi…** fit-elle en tapotant le dessus du lit où elle s'était confortablement installée.

Clarke n'hésita pas longtemps, elle se déshabilla à son tour et alla rejoindre les bras chauds et rassurants de son amante. La blonde se cala contre le corps de Lexa et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. L'Irlandaise tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la médecin qui lui avait tant manqué et une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue mouillant légèrement la peau de Clarke.

 **\- Hey ça va Lex ?** demanda la blonde inquiète.

 **\- Oui…** murmura Lexa en souriant et en tournant sa tête de manière à plonger son regard dans celui de la blonde.

 **\- Tu en es sûre ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste heureuse. Tout est si calme et presque normal...C'est comme ça que je veux vivre.**

 **\- Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu vas faire en sorte qu'on puisse vivre ainsi,** la rassura Clarke en essuyant la larme de son amante.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour les beaux yeux de Clarke Griffin…** plaisanta légèrement la cavalière.

 **\- Non mais !**

 **\- Nos après-midi thé et ballade à cheval m'ont manqué, dormir dans tes bras aussi… J'étais comme désœuvrée sans toi… La vie me paraissait tellement morne…** avoua Lexa son regard toujours perdu dans les océans de Clarke.

 **\- N'y penses plus Lex… On est ensemble maintenant et tout va aller pour le mieux, parce que tu peux compter sur moi, et je sais que je peux compter sur toi.**

 **\- Je t'aime Clarke.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Lexa** , répondit la blonde avant de lier ses lèvres à celle de son Irlandaise dans un baiser amoureux.

 **\- Dis-moi, tu vas me présenter à ta mère ?**

 **\- Tu as cru que j'allais te cacher ? Toi, une si belle Irlandaise ? En y réfléchissant bien… Tout compte fait je vais peut-être te cacher de Raven… Je trouve qu'elle fantasme un petit peu trop sur toi et surtout sur tes fesses…**

 **\- Elles sont faites pour ! Tu crois que je travaille ma musculature pour la garder secrète ?** lança Lexa d'une voix rauque en plaisantant.

\- **Ta musculature secrète m'appartiens et jamais je ne permettrais à quiconque de la découvrir !** répondit Clarke faussement offensée.

\- **En réalité, j'ai un peu peur… De ta mère…**

 **\- De ma mère ?**

Lexa acquiesça en détournant le regard. Elle avait fait tellement de mal à Clarke, si sa mère le savait, Lexa s'attendait bien à ce que la plus vieille des Griffin lui fasse passer un sale quart d'heure.

 **\- Hey Lexa… Je sais à quoi tu penses, elle va te faire le discours de la mère protectrice c'est normal, mais elle ne t'en voudra pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé… De toute manière, elle n'a que la version de Raven qui a du rendre ça très dramatique…**

 **\- C'était dramatique Clarke… Et j'ai peur de Raven du coup… Mais… Tu n'en as pas parlé à ta mère ?** demanda Lexa intriguée car elle savait que les Griffin étaient plus que soudées.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas la tracasser avec nos histoires… Par rapport à mon père… Elle avait d'autre soucis en tête…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, Jake Griffin, je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses… Pour avoir fait tant de mal à votre fille…** murmura Lexa les yeux et les mains liées tournés vers le ciel.

\- **Je pense qu'il aurait compris ta situation…**

 **\- Je sais… Mais je veux tellement leur plaire… A ta mère et Raven…**

 **\- Lexa, si je suis heureuse, elles le sont… Et puis tant que tu me plais à moi…** la rassura Clarke.

 **\- Ah bon je vous plaît miss Griffin ?**

 **\- Tellement, d'ailleurs, _je voudrais que le monde entier sache combien tu es merveilleusement, incroyablement belle. Te montrer à l'univers, le temps d'un éclair, puis m'enfermer avec toi, seul et te regarder pendant l'éternité._**

Lexa rit de bon coeur à la petite déclaration que venait de lui faire Clarke.

 **\- Bah quoi ?**

 **\- Tu connais La nuit des temps toi ?** demanda la brune complètement attendrie par sa blonde.

 **\- Et toi tu lis de la SF, j'ai cru que tu avais fait littérature irlandaise au Trinity College,** rétorqua Clarke.

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai mes petits secrets, en tout cas je suis surprise… Austen, Barjavel… C'est pas commun pour une médecin, mais laisse-moi te dire à quel point j'aime ta matière grise…** dit Lexa avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son amante et d'y enfouir sa tête.

Elle aurait voulu reposer de manière paisible dans le cou de Clarke et s'y endormir pour profiter de sa douce chaleur et retrouver un peu de force, mais ses yeux dérivèrent près de la table de chevet de la blonde. Un dessin y était déposé, et Lexa, intriguée prit plaisir à observer cette jeune femme à la chevelure acajou qui se tenait de dos scrutant l'immensité de l'océan.

\- **Il n'était pas là avant… C'est toi qui l'as dessiné ?**

 **\- Oui… quand on était…**

 **\- Hé mais c'est moi !** remarqua la brune avant de se redresser pour se saisir du dessin.

Clarke quelque peu gênée ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans le cou de son Irlandaise.

\- **Clarke… C'est magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu dessinais…**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Juste une petite remarque, mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi lisses !**

Clarke rit à la remarque de la brune. Le rire si mélodieux et si communicatif de la blonde lui avait tant manqué. Elle voulait l'entendre toute sa vie, à chaque minute, chaque seconde. Le meilleur moyen était de le provoquer. Lexa glissa ses doigts le long des côtes de la blonde qui su immédiatement ce que préparait la brune.

\- **Lex' n'y pense même pas,** la menaça-t-elle.

Mais elle n'en n'eut que faire. Elle attrapa les mains de la blonde et les positionna avec fermeté au-dessus de sa tête pour laisser courir librement les doigts de son autre main sur son flanc, provoquant l'hilarité de Clarke.

Le rire de la blonde et ses supplications attirèrent immédiatement l'intention de Abby et Raven qui venaient de rentrer. La mère de Clarke jeta un regard interrogateur à la latina qui leva les mains d'un air d'incompréhension. Abby décida de monter discrètement les escaliers afin de découvrir ce qui pouvait bien provoquer les rires de sa fille. L'Américaine s'apprêtait à pousser la porte de la chambre lorsque Raven l'en empêcha lui mimant un de se taire un doigt sur la bouche.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas aucun étranger n'est entré dans cette maison,** chuchota l'hispanique.

\- **Mais !**

 **\- Allons Abby, je sais que tu veux faire la morale à Lexa, mais tu aurais aimé qu'on te surprenne en plein moment de tripotage ?**

Abby sourit à la remarque de Raven tout en essayant de s'ôter ces images de la tête. Mais l'hispanique avait raison, les filles venaient de se retrouver, mieux valait laisser une dernière nuit de tranquillité à Lexa avant qu'elle n'affronte le courroux de la mère Griffin.

Abby et Raven allèrent se coucher. La plus vieille se saisit du petit cadre qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt dans le salon, elle s'allongea dans son lit et le porta à son coeur, elle n'avait pas fini sa conversation la veille lorsque Marcus était venue la chercher et elle murmura pour elle-même :

\- **Tu me manques Jake… Tu lui manques, tu leur manques à tous, à Marcus aussi… J'aimerais que tu sois là… Si tu la voyais, elle a l'air heureuse… Je suis sûre que tu savais que Lexa était là, que c'était elle qu'il lui fallait… Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'irai quand même lui botter les fesses demain !**

Abby sourit d'elle-même. Elle ne se trouvait pas ridicule, mais parler à son défunt époux l'aidait à surmonter sa peine. Aujourd'hui, elle ressentait plus de nostalgie que de tristesse. Elle avait épargné à Clarke ses phases de déni, de colère, sa phase de dépression, et aujourd'hui elle acceptait. Jake n'était plus là et elle commençait lentement à se faire à cette absence sans pour autant l'oublier. Et c'est ses yeux noisette plongés dans les océans de Jake Griffin qu'elle trouva l'apaisement pour s'endormir.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà :D Plein de guimauve dans ce chapitre avec la fin de la réconciliation, et ce petit retour en arrière, ouais déjà à l'époque Siobhan avait pas l'air commode :p, j'espère que - même si ce n'est qu'une transition - le chapitre vous a plus avec ces quelques interactions Abby/Marcus :)**

 **Prochain chapitre: je suis d'humeur a pas mal vous teaser :p  
** ** _\- "You're the one who..."_ ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose cette petite phrase ? Qui la prononcera ?  
\- Une bonne dispute.  
\- Raven et ses malheurs...  
\- Une annonce ! **

**Les reviews de plus en plus nombreuses mais auxquelles j'aime toujours autant répondre parce que ça me permet de papoter un peu avec vous :D:**

 **Melou28 :** Hey ! Oh il va en y avoir de la joie, le Clexa va enfin connaître un peu de répit… mais jusqu'à quand ? x)

 **Fabrerry45 :** Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus ainsi que l'attitude de Raven, j'ai eu très peu de retour sur le passage « dans la tête de Raven » ahah… on verra bien pour la deuxième tentative… Lexa qui s'oppose à sa mère on va attendre un peu, en tout cas, elle a décidé de ne plus se cacher. Pour Bellamy surprise surprise, je préfère ne rien dévoiler maintenant ^^. Quant à Siobhan malheureusement elle n'est pas au niveau max de sa méchanceté/folie… Oh et ne soit pas triste il reste encore pas mal de chapitre ! Surtout que l'histoire s'est rallongée de 4 chapitres ^^ Et puis j'ai d'autres Clexa en projet :)

 **Skippy1701 :** Ouf ouais ENFIN !:p

 **WanHeda58 :** Mais laissez Bellamy là où il est rooooh, on est pas bien sans lui à Ballydangan ? En tout cas saches qu'il y aura confrontation, grosse confrontation même.

 **Angelye :** C'était obligé que le plan fonctionne ! Elles avaient tout prévu, bon ok sauf les réactions de Clarke, on va dire qu'elles ont un petit potentiel chance aussi :) Un Clexa réconcilié ça veut dire beaucoup de Clexa fluffy :)

 **TheFanfic100 :** Oh mais pas grave pour la review, tant que tu profites des chapitres :) Ravie que tu les apprécies à ce point d'ailleurs ! Et ouais Lexa in da place… Enfin psychologiquement déjà, on verra après pour les actes :)

 **Roxdrama :** Ahah je vois que tu respires aussi quant à l'issue du plan:p le duo Bellamy/Siobhan est pour dans quelques chapitres ça va péter sec ! Et pas de soucis pour le chapitre:) moin non plus je n'aime pas les voir séparés…

 **Chatow:** Hey ! Heureuse de te faire sourire :p j'espère que tu souriras aussi devant les autres chapitres et notamment "les malheurs de Raven" ;)

 **Lex-Jan :** Mieux vaut tard que jamais :p  
1) Ouais c'était un peu « Il faut sauver le Clexa »:p Pour Raven, l'Irlande ce n'est vraiment pas son truc, elle aura plein de situations un peu compliquées à gérer XD  
2) Pour une fois Raven a su tenir sa langue, en même temps c'était pour sa Clarkie… Et siiiii elle va lui pardonner elles ont trop souffert et Clarke est un peu une larve devant Lexa, puis je crois qu'elle s'est fait entendre lors de leur altercation… Pour le Kabby tu verras bien comment Abby avance dans son deuil :)  
Et maintenant les chapitres seront plus Clexa heureux que Clexa triste :)  
Merci encore d'être là ! A très vite:)

 **lovesseriesloves :** Oh merci pour les compliments :3 ! Pour la longueur, elle ne devait que 24 chapitres et finalement elle en fera 28 :) il y a encore un peu de temps, et je reviendrais après :)

 **AlineGranger :** Hey ! Tu es nouvelle toi:) merci pour le retour ! A très vite.

 **Edas44 :** Ravie que ça t'ait autant plu ! Ahah oui elles s'en sont aperçues du coup, pour une fois que Clarke n'est pas naïve… Du coup désolée, pas de scène comique concernant ce moment :/  
Merci beaucoup d'avoir autant apprécié le mouvement de retrouvailles ! C'est cool si tu as ressentis tout le désespoir, la résignation et leur amour:) et surtout que ça t'ait paru plus vrai que nature !  
Il y aura plein de chapitre Clexa fluffy désormais:) Et la fiction compte 28 chapitres ^^. Le retour avec une histoire Clexa est prévu:) donc pas d'inquiétude ! Et oh merci pour ton dernier compliment :3

 **isis7981 :** Hey ! Cool que tu nous rejoigne:) ahah tout le monde parle de libération pour ces réconciliations, je vois que tout le monde était assez impatient, à la prochaine:)

 **clexa9223 :** J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dialogue au téléphone ! Raven est vraiment drôle:) Ahah Luuuuuna ^^ (allez bientôt), et un épilogue est prévu oui :)

 **Ewilan lo :** Hey ! J'attendais ton debrief avec impatience ! :p  
Bon tant mieux si la réconciliation t'as plu (la Guinness ce n'est pas la bière ! C'est de l'or :p), et je suis contente que tu sois réceptive aux émotions que je tente tant bien que mal de décrire et écrire ^^  
Ahlalala Raven, fidèle à elle-même, elle a failli mettre le plat, et c'est vrai que Clarke reste quand même relativement calme au téléphone, pareil que toi, je serais partie en roue libre si ça m'était arrivée XD  
Tu espères une bonne chose quant à Marcus et Abby, mais ça sera vraiment de l'arrière-arrière plan, tout sera dans l'extrême retenue... Je veux laisser à Abby le temps de faire son deuil. Ahah c'est vrai pour les multiples déménagements ! :p mais ça veut dire qu'on y est bien !  
Ce n'est pas forcément Anya qui prendra la défense de Lexa... J'ai prévu tout autre chose, une autre personne se sent vraiment coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Lexa, et du coup je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit cette personne plutôt qu'Anya qui est moins sanguine et qui a plus le rôle de conseillère amoureuse dans cette histoire.  
Haaaan tu as raison pour Lexa et sa grand-mère, je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à ça... ça va être dur de rajouter un passage (finalement j'ai réussi à te faire un passage de 1000 mots ^^ chapitre 19) et que tout concorde puisque l'histoire est bouclée mais je te promets d'essayer ! Ahah tu fais les suggestions musicales aussi ? Pourquoi pas ! ça pourrait m'inspirer quand je ne sais pas quoi vous faire écouter en corrélation avec les passages :)  
Pour l'Irlande, beaucoup veulent se plier dans mes bagages :p et je te raconterais tout ça ^^ On a prévu la côte ouest (soit le Connemara, la Wild Atlantic Way et le Kerry) et quelques jours à Dublin sur 3 semaines :) Sacré programme ! (et je te dirai aussi pour le film dès que j'aurais un peu de temps :) )  
En tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire et ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois aussi réceptive à l'histoire ! J'espère que tu ne spoile pas en lisant les réponses aux reviews tout de même :p  
Sur ce, je te dis au prochain chapitre ! :D


	18. You're the one

**Hey tout le monde !  
Mais c'est qu'il pleut des chapitres en avance ces deux dernières semaines ! A vrai dire c'est l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre vous aujourd'hui donc voilà... :) (et puis aussi que comme je vais bientôt partir 3 semaines en vacances où vous savez :p aïe aïe aïe)...  
Bref, voilà le chapitre 18, j'espère que vous apprécierez :), on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **José Gonzalez – Heartbeats** (Lexa & Carman)

 **Yann Tiersen – Comptine d'un autre été.** (Connan, souvenirs)

 **MAGIC – Rude.** (Lexa & Abby).

 **Jim McCann – Grace.** (Abby, Raven, Octavia, Marcus, Lincoln).

 **The O'Neill Brother Group – When Irish eyes are smiling.** (Clarke & Lexa).

* * *

Lexa et Clarke avaient profité de passer une nuit de plus l'une contre l'autre afin de trouver un peu de repos après leur escapade quelque peu mouvementée sur Inishmore. Le bruit des vibrations d'un téléphone sur la table de chevet tirèrent Lexa de son sommeil, et la brune se rua sur l'objet qui l'avait tiré des bras de sa belle endormie pour éviter que le bruit ne la réveille aussi. L'Irlandaise sourit finement lorsqu'elle vit le nom de sa grand-mère s'afficher sur l'interface, et pensa qu'elle aussi devait avoir pris part au plan de la veille.

\- **Grand-Ma' ?** chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Clarke qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

\- **Sweetie… Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Ça va…** répondit Lexa en sachant pertinemment que sa grand-mère tournait autour du pot pour lui tirer quelques informations.

\- **Tu n'es pas rentrée chez Anya hier soir et j'ai eu beau taper à la porte de ton cottage, personne ne m'a répondu ? Où es-tu passée sweetie ?** demanda malicieusement Carman O'Woods en attendant que sa petite fille confirme ses pensées.

\- **Décidément… Pour une fois que les nouvelles ne vont pas vite à Ballydangan… Je trouve ça très étrange qu'Anya ne se soit pas ruée au pub après m'avoir déposé chez Clarke pour vous dire que tout allait mieux entre nous…** continua de chuchoter Lexa en souriant à l'attitude de sa grand-mère.

 **\- Je voulais juste l'entendre de vive voix et que ça soit toi qui m'annonces que tu allais bien… Tu es heureuse ?**

 **\- Très… Et merci parce que c'est grâce à vous… Sans votre plan diabolique, je pense que jamais nous aurions pu nous remettre ensemble avec Clarke…**

 **\- Ne nous remercie pas Sweetie, c'est normal, et ne nous causez plus autant de tracas et pressez-vous de vivre votre vie comme un vrai couple !** lança Carman en insistant sur ses derniers mots.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Grand-Ma' nous y tâcherons… Encore merci…** souffla-t-elle.

\- **Passe le bonjour à Clarke ma chérie.**

\- **On se voit plus tard Grand-Ma'...**

Lexa reposa son téléphone sur la petite table de chevet et retourna se glisser dans les draps pour se tenir au plus près du corps de Clarke et profiter d'encore quelques minutes de répit.

* * *

Carman raccrocha son téléphone victorieusement sous le regard intrigué de Siobhan qui s'était installée entre-temps pour éplucher quelques légumes pour le déjeuner et n'avait pu saisir que la fin de la conversation. Carman reposa délicatement son téléphone sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui de Siobhan. Devant l'inertie de sa belle-fille qui continuait de soutenir son regard de manière intriguée, Carman commença à siffloter l'air d'une chanson qui avait mis la mère de Lexa dans tous ses états quelques mois plus tôt, un soir de décembre au O'Corringans. Les premières notes sifflotées par Carman lui revinrent comme un boomerang et Siobhan stoppa ses mouvements avant de lancer à sa belle-mère :

\- **J'espère que c'est avec Anya que vous étiez au téléphone, et que c'est elle qui devra passer le bonjour et même l'au revoir à Clarke.**

 **\- Tu t'intéresses tellement à ta fille Siobhan que tu ne sais même pas où elle se trouvait ses deux derniers jours.**

 **\- Elle était avec Lexa, elle s'occupait d'Erlina.**

 **\- Je parle de ta seconde fille Siobhan, tu sais, celle à qui tu t'évertues de pourrir la vie.**

 **\- Si vous me parler ainsi, c'est que vous avez l'air de savoir mieux que moi où elle se trouvait.**

 **\- Tout à fait,** répondit simplement la grand-mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Cessez votre petit jeu Carman et dites moi où Lexa se trouvait.**

 **\- Ça ne t'intéresse que maintenant… Je sens que tu as un peu peur de la réponse que je vais te donner...**

 **\- Ne me poussez pas à bout Carman, et dites moi où elle était si elle n'était pas chez Anya.**

 **\- Si tu y tiens temps… Lexa était avec le Docteur Griffin, sur Inishmore, elles ont passé le week-end là-bas, tu sais, dans notre petite maison de famille ?**

 **\- Le Docteur Griffin ne veut plus entendre parler de Lexa aux dernières nouvelles et puis elle avait l'air bien intéressée par le petit Finn,** rétorqua froidement Siobhan.

 **\- Ne sois pas si présomptueuse Siobhan… Ce petit week-end leur a fait tellement de bien qu'elles se sont remises ensembles, tu sais, ensemble comme un joli petit couple bien heureux…**

Bien que Siobhan avait commencé à voir clair dans le petit jeu de sa belle-mère, elle refusait de s'attendre à une telle nouvelle et occultait parfaitement la possibilité que sa fille et le Docteur Griffin aient de nouveau succombé. Elle aurait préféré que Carman joue avec elle de la sorte pour lui annoncer que Lexa s'était rendue à Dublin pour profiter de ses amies pour oublier le Docteur Griffin. Mais l'annonce de Carman venait de réduire ses espérances à néant. Siobhan O'Woods venait de se prendre une gifle d'une brutalité sans précédent et sa belle-mère était bien décidée à retourner le couteau dans la plaie qui devenait désormais de plus en plus béante à chacun de ses mots.

\- **Anya m'a dit qu'elles se tenaient la main dans la voiture,** poursuivit Carman dans un sourire satisfait alors que sa bru blêmissait à vue d'œil, **et puis Clarke a déposé un baiser sur la main de ta fille et elle l'a regardé avec tellement d'amour paraît-il…**

 **\- Stop,** lança froidement Siobhan qui sentait la nausée lui monter en pensant à de telles images.

\- **Et puis, Anya les a déposé chez Clarke, Lexa a passé la nuit là-bas si tu veux tout savoir…**

 **\- J'ai dit stop !** vociféra la mère de Lexa qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère.

Le hurlement de Siobhan avait transpercé le calme qui régnait dans la maison attirant la venue de Connan O'Woods qui débarqua dans la cuisine et observa la scène plus qu'intrigué.

\- **Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

 **\- Oh… Rien… Juste Lexa et Clarke qui batifolent tendrement, et je crois que ça énerve ta femme mon chéri…** répondit Carman un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- **Lexa et la fille de Jake ?** l'interrogea-t-il un peu chamboulé par ce retournement de situation.

\- **C'est bien ce que ta mère vient de dire Connan !** lança Siobhan à son époux encore plus en colère que lors des minutes précédentes, **et si vous pouviez ôter ce sourire suffisant de vos lèvres Carman…**

 **\- Siobhan !** la coupa Connan de sa grosse voix n'acceptant pas que sa femme s'adresse de cette manière à sa mère.

\- **Non mais tu te rends compte Connan où cette histoire va nous mener ?!**

 **\- A un super mariage américano-irlandais !** lança la grand-mère de Lexa en riant.

\- **Siobhan nous en avons déjà parlé.**

 **\- Pas assez visiblement, je veux que tu ailles voir ta fille et que tu lui remettes les pieds sur Terre Connan, ou non, encore mieux, je veux que tu fasses en sorte de faire déguerpir le Docteur Griffin de notre village.**

 **\- Je ne ferais jamais ça,** dit froidement le patriarche O'Woods en plongeant son regard émeraude qui s'était fait d'une froideur glaciale dans celui de sa femme.

\- **Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? Je te signale que c'est de l'avenir de notre ferme qu'on parle.**

 **\- Tout simplement parce que j'aime ma fille.**

 **\- Épargne-nous ces mièvreries Connan…** soupira Siobhan en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Siobhan !** hurla cette fois-ci Connan O'Woods en tapant du poing sur la table, **est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es train de dire ?! Ce n'est pas une histoire de « mièvrerie » que Lexa épouse Bellamy Blake pour te faire plaisir et sauver cette putain de ferme ! Tu ne peux pas tout faire reposer sur les épaules de notre fille et causer son malheur ! Tu as choisi la solution la plus facile…**

 **\- NOUS avons choisi cette solution…** le coupa Siobhan.

 **\- NON ! TU l'as poussé à le faire sans m'en parler avant en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision !** S'emporta le barbu, **et tu sais quoi Siobhan ? Tu me gonfles avec tes histoires de ferme, tu me gonfles avec cet enfoiré de Bellamy Blake avec qui tu as un putain de contrat, tu me gonfles à faire souffrir notre fille ! Et tu sais quoi encore ?! Je ne ferai rien contre Clarke Griffin, et tu sais pourquoi ?!** Ajouta-t-il sans réellement attendre une réponse de sa femme alors que le feu avait remplacé la glace dans son regard, **parce que son père était quelqu'un d'admirable et qu'elle l'est tout autant et que je préfère voir Lexa heureuse avec elle quitte à ce que les gens parlent, et au pire ça je m'en tamponne le coquillard, plutôt qu'avec ton connard de gendre idéal qui n'aime même pas notre fille !** hurla d'une traite le père de Lexa sous le regard bienveillant de Carman O'Woods qui se délectait de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- **Très bien Connan… Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu de qui hurle le plus fort ? Joues-y tout seul,** annonça Siobhan en faisant un pas vers son mari pour le confronter. **Mais je vais être très claire : je vais sauver notre ferme grâce à « mon gendre idéal », Lexa va se marier avec lui, le Docteur Griffin va rentrer chez elle à New-York, et tout ira pour le mieux,** lui répondit calmement et froidement Siobhan en pesant chacun de ses mots qui sonnaient comme des menaces, **et si Lexa est assez bête pour résister et s'y opposer, elle sait parfaitement et tu le sais tout aussi bien qu'elle, où elle finira.**

 **\- J'espère que tu prononces ces mots par colère Siobhan, car saches que si tu fais une nouvelle fois subir ce genre de chose à notre fille…**

 **\- Pardon ? J'entends mal ? Tu me menaces de quoi exactement ? Que vas-tu me faire si je remets Lexa dans le droit chemin ?** défia Siobhan O'Woods en avançant un peu plus vers son mari.

\- **Je suis encore à tes côtés Siobhan parce que je suis un homme bon et que je ne veux pas te laisser au triste sort qui t'attendrait si l'on se séparait, et aussi parce que tu m'as donné deux filles magnifiques, mais saches Siobhan O'Woods que j'aime mes filles plus que tout, et surtout bien plus que toi. Anya est forte et aucune menace ne pèse sur ses épaules aujourd'hui, mais Lexa…** dit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus près de sa femme, **elle est la prunelle de mes yeux, elle est ma chair, elle est mon sang, et si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux Siobhan, c'est comme si tu t'attaquais à moi… Lexa a peut-être peur de toi après ce que tu lui as fait l'été de ses seize ans, et d'ailleurs jamais je ne me pardonnerai de n'avoir rien pu faire parce que tu avais fait en sorte d'être sa seule tutrice aux yeux de cet affreux centre,** continua Connan alors que sa gorge se serrait en repensant à l'état de sa fille il y avait dix années de cela, **mais Siobhan, saches que moi Connan O'Woods, je n'ai pas peur de toi et que tu ferais mieux de te méfier de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu t'en prenais à Lexa une nouvelle fois.**

 **\- Encore des menaces ?** demanda-t-elle dans un sourire de défiance.

 **\- Je te ferais vivre un enfer Siobhan…** persifla Connan, **et comme tout le monde sait que tu es une « bonne catholique », tu n'oseras jamais demander le divorce, et je me ferais un plaisir de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare,** termina-t-il froidement avant de quitter la cuisine laissant Siobhan pantoise face à de telles menaces.

Les paroles du O'Woods avaient été claires et précises. Jamais il ne laisserait Siobhan faire une nouvelle fois du mal à leur fille. La mère de Lexa n'avait jamais vu son mari dans cet état malgré leurs trente années de mariage. Et ce, même lorsqu'elle avait envoyé leur fille dans ce centre de thérapie par aversion sans en informer son époux qu'il l'avait découvert quelques semaines après le départ de sa fille, en tombant sur quelques brochures qui traînaient dans leur salon. A l'époque, Siobhan avait prétexté envoyer Lexa en camps d'équitation pour deux mois. Mais la O'Woods avait déposé la plus jeune de ses filles dans la banlieue de Dublin devant les portes d'un centre de traitement. Elle se souvenait chaque jour du regard que Lexa lui avait jeté ce jour-là. Ce regard plein d'incompréhension et de tristesse qu'une jeune fille pouvait lancer à sa mère qui venait de la trahir. Des infirmiers étaient venus la chercher contre son gré devant ces immenses portes de fer et l'avait porté jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'établissement alors que la jeune fille se débattait et hurlait pour que sa mère vienne la sauver. Lexa savait quel sort l'attendrait une fois qu'elle serait enfermée. A cet instant, elle s'en voulut et elle regretta son histoire avec Costia, elle se haïssait de s'être fourrée dans une telle situation, plus, elle détestait qui elle était en plus de détester sa mère. Lexa était perdue. Siobhan l'avait regardé partir sans bouger, et même si quelques larmes avaient bien dévalé ses joues en voyant sa fille dans un tel état, elle avait pensé que les choses devaient être ainsi, que Lexa devait se faire soigner pour ses attirances qu'elle trouvait « contre-nature ». Alors, elle avait attendu silencieusement que Lexa ne soit plus visible et avait rebroussé chemin sans se retourner alors qu'elle pouvait encore entendre les cris de sa fille qui la suppliait de venir la chercher.

Connan avait mis à l'époque quelques semaines à découvrir le pot-au-rose voyant que Lexa ne répondait jamais au téléphone et que Siobhan multipliait les aller-retour à Dublin. C'est en trouvant quelques brochures qui traînaient sous une pile de magazines que Connan s'était rendu compte de la monstruosité de la chose. Il avait débarqué à Dublin, mais le centre lui avait refusé tout accès. Siobhan savait que son mari viendrait au secours de sa fille et avait agit en conséquence, la privant des visites de ce dernier. Connan était rentré chez lui fou de rage, Anya avait à l'époque entendu quelques bribes de cette conversation qu'il serait impossible de qualifier de simplement houleuse, et l'aînée des O'Woods s'en était voulu à mort de ne pas avoir senti ce qui allait arriver à sa petite sœur. Siobhan et Connan ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole pendant des mois, et ce même après le retour de Lexa. Les deux Irlandais vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans cette maison et faisaient bonne figure devant le reste des habitants. Et puis les choses s'étaient tassées, Lexa avait repris goût à la vie et avait pris son envol vers Dublin, Connan s'était résolu à adresser de nouveau la parole à sa femme sans pour autant oublier qu'un matin elle l'avait trahi.

\- **Je retrouve enfin mon fils !** lança Carman, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir Siobhan de cet instant de flottement qui avait suivi l'affrontement verbal des deux Irlandais, **il t'a laissé faire une fois Siobhan parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilant et que tu l'as bien eu sur ce coup-là… Je me demande comment il a fait pour t'adresser de nouveau la parole d'ailleurs… Si tu croyais qu'il allait te laisser ruiner la vie de Lexa une seconde fois… Tu t'es trompée sur toute la ligne ma pauvre...**

 **\- Fermez-là,** lança froidement Siobhan avant d'à son tour quitter la cuisine sous le regard victorieux de Carman.

La mère de Lexa s'approcha de son ordinateur et se connecta à Internet. En réalité, elle n'en avait que faire des menaces de Connan, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle tapota sur le clavier quelques mots et les résultats du moteur de recherche tombèrent. Il y en avait peu, les choses avaient bien changé en dix ans. Elle soupira devant le peu de résultats, mais ses yeux prirent une autre lueur lorsqu'elle s'aventura sur une page où elle put lire « nous soignons les mineurs et les adultes afin de les remettre dans le sentier de dieu ». Un fin sourire gagna les lèvres de la mère O'Woods qui murmura pour elle-même :

\- **Vous avez gagné une bataille, mais pas la guerre… Vous ne payez rien pour attendre…**

Siobhan se saisit d'un petit papier et nota le numéro de téléphone indiqué sur le site, avant de se relever et de regagner la cuisine sans rien ne laisser paraître de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil après l'appel de sa grand-mère, car trop obnubilée par la beauté de Clarke qui dormait sur le ventre. Elle avait tenté de la réveiller en douceur en déposant quelques baisers sur son dos nu et dans son cou, mais rien n'y avait fait, la blonde dormait comme un bébé et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler son repos. Sauf peut-être une chose, pensa Lexa. Durant les quelques mois passés aux côtés de Clarke, elle avait appris à quel point la blonde pouvait être gourmande et que l'odeur des pancakes qu'elle lui avait appris à cuisiner était la seule chose qui pouvait la tirer du lit lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée.

\- **Clarke…** chuchota une nouvelle fois Lexa en tentant de réveiller sa belle.

Mais seul un petit grognement lui répondit et la médecin se tourna s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couette pour retomber dans un sommeil profond. Lexa sourit de manière attendrie devant le comportement de la blonde endormie et su que seule l'odeur d'un petit-déjeuner préparé par ses soins la réveillerait.

Lexa quitta doucement le lit et tenta de descendre les escaliers sans faire de bruit et en évitant les multiples craquements du bois. Elle savait bien qu'Abby et Raven avaient élu domicile chez Clarke pourtant, elle ne les avait pas entendu rentrer la veille et se demandait où avait bien pu passer les deux Américaines. Face à l'absence de l'amie et de la mère de Clarke, c'est seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte de dentelle noire et d'un débardeur que Lexa poussa la porte de la cuisine pour s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

Abigail Griffin avait pensé toute la nuit à ce qu'elle allait dire à Lexa le lendemain, quel ton elle allait employer, quels mots seraient les plus justes pour mettre en garde la compagne de sa fille, quelles expressions adopter pour ne pas froisser Clarke, et lorsqu'elle entendit les craquements de l'escalier, elle sut qu'il était temps. Sa fille ne pouvait pas se lever à une heure si matinale, Raven non plus d'ailleurs… Elle allait enfin confronter Lexa O'Woods. Alors, sans un bruit Abigail Griffin se décida à se lever et revêtit une robe de chambre pour rencontrer la belle Irlandaise. Elle descendit les escaliers de bois plus discrètement que Lexa, en même temps, elles avaient descendu ces escaliers sans aucun doute bien plus de fois que la jeune brune n'avait pu le faire. La mère de Clarke avança jusque dans la cuisine à pas de loup jusqu'à pouvoir s'appuyer en silence contre le chambranle de la porte. De là, elle observait Lexa en petite culotte qui faisait cuire des pancakes en fredonnant. Abby sourit au bon point que la brune venait de marquer : Lexa savait comment tirer Clarke du lit. L'Irlandaise continuait à s'affairer dans la cuisine sous le regard de la mère de Clarke sans pour autant la remarquer, car trop occupée à réaliser le petit-déjeuner parfait pour sa belle.

Devant l'ignorance de Lexa qui ne se doutait pas de sa présence, Abby décida enfin de se manifester et l'interpella d'une voix à la fois douce et pleine d'assurance.

\- **Tu sais que les pancakes sont le seul moyen de tirer ma fille du lit, mais tu ne sais pas que Bigelow est sa marque de thé préférée ?**

A l'entente de cette voix étrangère, Lexa déposa le petit sachet de Barry's tea près de la tasse d'eau bouillante qu'elle avait préparé pour Clarke. Son coeur rata quelques battements, elle était là dans la cuisine des Griffin, en petite culotte, la mère de son Américaine la défiait sur les goûts de Clarke, et elle savait qu'elle risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure dans les minutes à venir. Mais Lexa ne se démonta pas. L'Irlandaise respira un grand coup et se tourna doucement et pleine de contenance malgré sa tenue légère pour faire face à Abigail Griffin.

\- **Apparemment… Son coeur se porte désormais sur les sachets de Barry's tea Master Blend…**

Lexa faisait désormais face à Abby qui la défiait du regard. La mère de Clarke avait pour la première fois face à elle, la femme qui faisait battre le coeur de sa fille, mais qui l'avait détruit aussi. Abby continua de scruter ce regard émeraude jusqu'à ce que son magnétisme et sa bouille d'ange la perde, elle aussi, comment faisait-elle cela ? Se demanda-elle. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve un peu de contenance et qu'elle s'en tienne à ce qu'elle s'était dit : Lexa aurait beau être possiblement sa future belle-fille, elle ne la laisserait pas en reste quant à son mensonge.

\- **Alors, c'est toi, celle qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille...** lui lança-t-elle sur un ton faussement mauvais.

Le ton était donné, Lexa s'y attendait, et encore une fois elle chercha la meilleure réponse à fournir à la mère de son Américaine sans la froisser et sans se démonter, elle savait qu'elle devait se battre pour Clarke et montrer à quel point elle était déterminée à le faire.

\- **Vous êtes la personne qui l'avez mise au monde pour voler le mien,** répondit Lexa un peu plus bas de son fin sourire.

A cette réponse, Abigail Griffin ne put continuer à arborer ce masque de froideur qu'elle avait revêtu et se dérida instantanément, Lexa avait du répondant et ses mots venaient de la toucher en plein cœur.

\- **Dios mío...** **C'est d'un cliché…J'étais sûre que c'était une romantique type fleur bleue capable de nous inventer les meilleurs pick-up line du monde…** dit Raven en faisant un clin d'œil à Abby alors qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine, **Lexa O'Woods daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence… Et en petite culotte qui plus est !** lança l'hispanique en la toisant des pieds à la tête avant de s'arrêter sur le fin sous-vêtement de dentelle de Lexa, **enfin nous nous rencontrons bonita morenita, je suis Raven,** finit-elle en faisant quelques pas pour aller déposer deux bises sur les joues de l'Irlandaise un peu paniquée à l'idée de faire face aux deux Américaines.

Face à l'hispanique à la présence plus que déstabilisante, Lexa perdu toute contenance et pria mentalement pour que l'odeur des pancakes aient tiré Clarke du lit. Et ces prières furent entendues car en moins de dix secondes, elle entendit les escaliers craquer et sa blonde apparue à son tour dans le chambranle de la porte. Clarke embrassa sa mère, et déposa une bise affectueuse sur la joue de Raven avant de soupirer :

\- **Raven… Je t'ai entendu au sujet de cette petite culotte, et je sais que tu fantasmes sur les fesses de Lexa, et elle le sait aussi, je n'ai pas manqué de lui dire… Donc si tu pouvais laisser mon amoureuse tranquille…**

Au mot amoureuse, le cœur de Lexa rata quelques battements, et elle pensa que bien qu'elle aimait Clarke et que Clarke l'aimait en retour, elles n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de se présenter de cette manière à leur entourage.

\- **Oh mais j'espère qu'elle le sait… En tout cas Clarkie, je t'envie d'avoir une si belle copine…**

Lexa rougit au compliment et vit Clarke faire quelques pas en sa direction. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'elles. Lexa ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de sa petite-amie qu'elle trouvait magnifique, de son attitude solaire à son corps parfaitement courbée. Lexa sourit timidement quand elle sentit Clarke prendre son visage en éventail et déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **Bonjour mon amour…**

 **\- Bonjour…** souffla Lexa contre les lèvres de la blonde alors que celle-ci caressait le bout de son nez avec le sien.

\- **Elles t'embêtaient ?**

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Et puis c'est de bonne guerre.**

 **\- Bien… J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois partie quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le lit ce matin…**

 **\- Les seuls moments où je quitterai notre lit sans te** **prévenir** **seront pour préparer ton petit-déjeuner mon amour…** murmura Lexa toujours aussi près du visage de Clarke.

\- **Hum hum !** fit Raven en se raclant la gorge, **youhou ! Nous sommes là ! Dans la même cuisine ! Si vous pouviez éviter de nous jeter cette guimauve trop sucrée à la figure de bon matin, ça serait sympa de votre part, merci !**

Clarke s'écarta de Lexa pour tirer la langue à Raven de manière enfantine, et la blonde croisa le regard de sa mère qui s'était emplie d'amour à la vision de cette petite scène matinale. Contrairement à Raven, elle n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'observer le bonheur de sa fille.

\- **Bon je vois que vous avez fait connaissance…** reprit timidement Clarke.

\- **Pas tellement, vu que tu nous as coupé avant même que je ne puisse commencer à discuter sérieusement avec miss regard magnétique…** répondit Raven en se servant une assiette de pancakes, **par contre je crois que ta mère avait bien entamé son petit discours de « Si tu fais du mal à mon bébé... »,** chuchota Raven à l'oreille de la blonde.

 **\- Maman…** souffla Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- **Ne râle pas Clarke, je fais ce que toute bonne mère se doit de faire !** se défendit Abby.

\- **Elle a raison Clarke… Tu es chanceuse que ta mère te protège comme ça…** murmura l'Irlandaise, **et je vous promets Madame Griffin que cette histoire n'était qu'un faux pas, et que je jure de prendre soin de votre fille et de l'aimer plus que ma propre vie…**

 **\- ça va n'en fait pas trop O'Woods… On sait que tu l'aimes notre petite Clarkie !** lança une nouvelle Raven allergique à ce trop-plein de romantisme.

\- **Bien, je crois que Lexa a été claire sur ses intentions…** souffla Abby en souriant.

Les quatre filles passèrent dans le salon leur assiette de pancakes à la main. Abby s'installa dans le fauteuil, et les trois plus jeunes s'enfoncèrent dans le canapé, Clarke câlinant la jambe de Lexa de son pied, alors que Raven s'était avachie sur la blonde. L'ambiance s'était détendue entre Lexa et les deux américaines et les conversations étaient allées bon train. Tout semblait si normal pour l'Irlandaise, qui se plaisait à rêver de cette vie tranquille à manger des pancakes le dimanche matin entourée de la sœur de cœur de sa blonde et de celle qu'elle pourrait peut-être considérer comme sa belle-mère. Et Clarke allait confirmer ses pensées.

\- **En tout cas, je veux que vous sachiez à quel point je suis heureuse d'être ici en Irlande, entourée des trois femmes de ma vie, Raven, Maman, et toi Lexa mon amour, merci de me rendre si heureuse… Il ne manque plus que Papa…** murmura Clarke la gorge serrée.

\- **Il est là avec nous ma chérie,** répondit Abby la voix chargée d'émotion, **et puis si nous sommes là toutes les quatre à nous gaver de pancakes devant un feu de tourbe, c'est aussi grâce à lui…**

 **\- Oh non… Pas de larmes les Griffin…** lança Raven alors que l'émotion était aussi en train de la gagner… **Aller, câlin à quatre…** fit Raven en poussant les trois autres femmes à se réunir entre ses bras, **mais qu'est-ce qui me prends à être si affectueuse ? Vous m'avez contaminé avec votre amour dégoulinant...**

Abby, Clarke et Lexa acceptèrent volontiers l'étreinte en riant à la remarque de Raven et les quatre femmes se donnèrent chacune un peu de courage. Lexa profita de l'étreinte pour serrer Clarke un peu plus contre elle et lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur la tempe. La blonde répondit à son geste par un regard plein d'amour, et Lexa O'Woods comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait eu raison d'embrasser Clarke deux jours auparavant, et que le meilleur les attendait désormais.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commençait à Ballydangan, Clarke entamait une nouvelle semaine de consultation, Lexa une nouvelle semaine de cours au haras revigorée comme jamais, Octavia une nouvelle semaine à la fumerie et Lincoln une nouvelle semaine de pêche. Raven et Abby se trouvaient totalement désœuvrées lorsque les habitants de Ballydangan vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Les deux femmes avaient parcouru tous les alentours, Abby emmenant de temps à autre Raven sur les traces de sa jeunesse passée ici avec Jake. Mais les occupations commençaient à manquer à Ballydangan, sauf une : la navigation. Le lac ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minutes de marche du village et Abby se rappela que les habitants laissaient toujours une barque à disposition pour les touristes qui souhaitaient naviguer en eaux douces et s'exercer à la pêche. C'est là-bas qu'Abby décida d'emmener Raven, après tout une partie de pêche entre filles ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal après avoir passé leur matinée dans le canapé. Les deux américaines empruntèrent un chemin verdoyant qui les mènerait à cette barque, et Abby sourit en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, la petite embarcation était toujours là. La mère de Clarke la tira et commença à la mettre à l'eau sous le regard préoccupé de Raven.

\- **Tu pourrais m'aider !** lança Abby à la latina qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- **Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, quand tu m'as parlé d'une petite balade pour s'aérer et observer la nature, je pensais plus à une ballade sur la terre ferme !**

 **\- Au moins, on fait quelque chose de nouveau ! Et on aura un autre angle de vue sur les alentours.**

 **\- Peut-être… Mais j'ai le mal de mer,** feinta Raven qui s'essayait à tous les mensonges pour ne pas poser les pieds dans ce bateau.

\- **C'est un lac Raven…**

 **\- C'est de l'eau…**

 **\- C'est donc ça !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Vingt-trois ans que je te connais et pourtant j'ignorais que tu avais peur de l'eau.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, je ne sais juste pas nager…** marmonna la petite brune.

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a des gilets de sauvetage,** lui indiqua Abby en mettant le sien.

\- **Je ne suis pas convaincue par l'homologation douteuse de ces gilets Abby…**

 **\- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant Raven et monte dans cette barque avant que je ne t'y fasse monter moi-même.**

 **\- Non mais en plus… Il va falloir ramer…**

 **\- Vu le lever de coude que tu as développé depuis que nous sommes arrivées, je ne doute pas que tu réussiras à ramer un petit peu, même si les rames sont légèrement plus lourdes que les pintes de Guinness…**

 **\- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout…**

 **\- En plus regarde ! De l'autre côté de la rive il y a des ruines, on y sera en moins de vingt minutes…**

 **\- Okay Okay… Je monte,** soupira Raven d'un air capitulard.

Raven monta à regret dans la barque en sachant parfaitement que cette balade sur le lac était une mauvaise idée.

Après quelques minutes à ramer les deux américaines se retrouvèrent au milieu du lac, épuisées. Abby avait sous-estimé la distance qui les séparait de l'autre rive.

\- **J'en peux plus…** soupira Raven.

\- **Aller, encore un petit effort, on a fait la moitié…**

 **\- Oui en deux heures ! Alors que ça ne devait prendre que vingt minutes pour atteindre l'autre rive !**

 **\- C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être sous-estimé la distance… Mais regardes cette vue !**

Abby n'avait pas tort, les filles étaient entourées des plaines verdoyantes que la bruyère commençait à recouvrir de teintes violettes. Le soleil était au zénith, le ciel bleu n'était couvert par aucun nuage, c'était d'ailleurs une grande première pensa Raven. Les deux Américaines avaient posé leurs rames pour observer cette formidable nature qui se tenait autour d'elle. L'hispanique un peu plus confiante et bien trop téméraire se leva rapidement, trop rapidement sous les yeux paniqués d'Abby qui vit une des rames passer par-dessus le bord alors que Raven déséquilibrée tentait de rattraper la seconde qui suivit le même chemin. Raven se releva doucement du fond de la barque sous le regard accusateur d'Abby.

\- **Hé merde…** souffla-t-elle en voyant les rames s'éloigner de leur petite embarcation les laissant sans aucun moyen de regagner le bord, **il va falloir pousser…**

 **\- Pousser ? J'espère que tu plaisantes Raven ! Parce que cette foutue barque n'est pas une voiture !**

 **\- Du calme Mama Griffin ! C'était juste une idée !**

 **\- Une très mauvaise idée vue que l'eau doit avoisiner les 8°C, mais vas-y, si tu y tiens tant !**

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis je te l'avais dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée !**

 **\- Ça ne l'était pas jusqu'à ce que tu commences à t'agiter !**

 **\- Voilà que c'est de ma faute maintenant !**

 **\- Oui !**

Les deux femmes s'étaient de nouveau assises dans la barque scrutant la venue d'un possible habitant qui aurait lui aussi décidé de faire une partie de pêche. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus le soleil descendait derrière les landes, refroidissant considérablement l'air.

\- **ça fait deux heures qu'on poireaute, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- On attend que quelqu'un s'inquiète et vienne à notre secours.**

 **\- C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Non Raven ce n'est pas une blague…**

 **\- Mais le soleil va bientôt se coucher là !**

 **\- N'exagère rien Raven, il n'est même pas 16 heures…**

 **\- Ouais bah normalement à cette heure, on sirote un thé bien chaud avec Madame Donaghan et Madame O'Woods et Octavia aussi ! Avec des petits scones ! Putain je sens qu'on va mourir ici !** lança Raven en proie à une montée d'angoisse.

 **\- Arrête de paniquer Raven…**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vu que je sais qu'on va mourir ici et qu'on va sûrement être obligé de se bouffer l'une ou l'autre pour survivre !**

 **\- Rae, arrête de dire des bêtises…**

 **\- Personne ne va venir… Et on va mourir !**

 **\- Raven ! Arrête de t'agiter ! Quand ils verront que nous ne sommes pas là, ils viendront nous secourir !** gronda Abby qui n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'attitude l'amie de sa fille.

 **\- J'espère bien ! Octavia m'aime bien quand même…** dit-elle en se rasseyant un peu plus clame, j **e pense qu'elle s'inquiétera… Et puis il y a Marcus aussi…** murmura Raven un fin sourire aux lèvres, **oui, c'est sûr, Marcus va s'inquiéter.**

 **\- Pourquoi il s'inquiéterait plus que les autres ?**

 **\- Oh… Parce qu'il t'aime bien ! Ne fais pas l'aveugle.**

 **\- Rae. Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de ça…** souffla tout bas Abby qui se sentait un peu coupable de trouver un certain charme à Marcus.

 **\- Pourtant… Il t'a ramené l'autre soir et…**

 **\- Et rien du tout. Jake nous a quitté il n'y a même pas un an.**

 **\- D'accord…**

Raven venait de jeter un froid sur le petit bateau. Elle savait qu'Abby allait mieux, ça crevait les yeux pour elle qui l'avait vu passer par quasiment toutes les phases du deuil… Jake les avait quitté il y avait presque un an maintenant, il avait envoyé Clarke en Irlande et Abby et elle avaient suivi le pas, Raven pensa alors que Jake avait tout prévu pour les femmes de sa vie, et que rien n'arrivait par hasard. Le sujet Marcus était tabou, mais elle s'ennuyait ferme sur ce bateau à attendre un possible sauveur.

\- **Alors… Lexa, tu la trouves comment ?** demanda Raven pour briser le silence glacial qui s'était installé.

\- **Belle, mystérieuse, avec du répondant, malgré ce qui s'est passé, je pense que c'est elle.**

 **\- C'est elle quoi ?**

 **\- La bonne pour Clarke, je pense que Lexa est la femme de sa vie…** souffla Abby la gorge un peu serrée.

 **\- Oh mais c'est que tu es toute émue de laisser ton bébé Clarke prendre son envol amoureux !**

 **\- ça va Raven,** fit Abby peu heureuse de paraître si vulnérable lorsqu'on parlait de sa fille **, dis-moi plutôt ce que toi tu penses d'elle, je crois que ton avis est important aussi…**

 **\- Je vais le redire… Mais elle a vraiment des fesses d'enfer...**

 **\- Raven !** gronda Abby.

 **\- Non mais il faut le souligner avec des vrais mots ! Mis à part ça… Clarkie a de la chance d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'aime comme Lexa le fait… Tu as vu comme elle la regarde ?! Ses yeux lui lancent des cœurs, des fleurs, des bonbons et des chocolats dès qu'elle pose son regard sur elle !**

 **\- J'ai vu oui…** dit Abby en souriant, **et ne t'inquiète pas toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un comme Lexa…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas difficile, tu sais… Je demande juste à ce que cette personne ait les mêmes f…**

 **\- Raven…**

Soudain, le bruit d'un moteur de bateau se fit entendre au loin. Raven plissa les yeux et aperçut un grand métis accompagné d'un barbu et d'une jeune femme au long cheveux brun. Ni une ni deux Raven se leva aussi précipitamment que la fois précédente manquant de faire chavirer la petite embarcation.

\- **Héééééééé ! Venez nous sauver ! On est là !** hurla Raven en direction des trois Irlandais avant de souffler dans le petit sifflet accroché à son gilet, **tu as vu Abby, c'est comme dans Titanic !** Fit Raven en riant et en faisant des grands gestes de la main.

\- **Si tu savais le nombre de bouches qui sont passées sur ce sifflet…Et s'il te plaît cesse de sautiller où nous allons chavirer !**

 **\- Ah dégueu !** gémit Raven en se frottant la langue.

Octavia rit au geste de la latina et approcha le bateau à moteur de la petite barque des deux Américaines, alors que Marcus et Lincoln souriaient face à la situation plus que cocasse.

\- **Octavia ! Merci mon dieu de venir nous chercher !** lança Raven en agrippant le bras de la Blake.

\- **Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Dieu, Raven, le merci suffisait,** rit de nouveau Octavia.

\- **Ahah très drôle… Allez laisses moi monter sur ta barque à moteur !**

 **\- Octavia tire-la, je vais monter avec Abby, et vous allez nous tracter jusqu'au rivage, sinon nous serons trop sur notre barque.**

Alors qu'Octavia tirait sur le bras de Raven pour qu'elle monte sur son bateau, la latina eu juste le temps de se retourner et lui chuchota d'un air goguenard :

\- **Avoues quand même qu'il est canon !**

Face à la remarque Abby leva les yeux au ciel et ne releva pas. Marcus prit place à ses côtés et lui passa sa veste par-dessus les épaules, l'air s'était encore plus rafraîchi que quelques heures auparavant. Lincoln tracta la petite embarcation jusque au rivage de Ballydangan, et tous regagnèrent le pub pour prendre une boisson chaude revigorante. Tous les cinq pénétrèrent dans le pub sous le regard intrigué de Molly dont la fidèle comparse se reposait un peu et Indra qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la petite hispanique au tempérament de feu avait l'air si vidée de toute énergie.

\- **Nous vous attendions depuis deux heures ! Où étais-tu passé Raven pour le thé et notre partie de cartes ?** Se pressa de demander Molly Donaghan.

\- **Par pitié Madame Donaghan, ne me demandez pas où j'ai passé l'après-midi, je veux juste oublier ce moment…** souffla Raven en s'installant à la table de la petite grand-mère et en attrapant l'une des tasses de thé fumante sans se soucier du fait qu'elle appartenait peut-être à quelqu'un.

\- **Pas touches à mon thé Reyes,** lança Anya qui revenait de derrière le bar avec Erlina dans les bras.

\- **Anya… Même toi tu m'as manqué…** souffla Raven.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?** demanda Anya inquiète face à l'attitude de l'amie de Clarke.

 **\- Rien, elles sont juste restées coincer sur le lac, et je pense que Raven a eu peur de mourir là-bas,** révéla Octavia ce qui déclencha les ricanements d'Anya et de la grand-mère irlandaise qui vint papouiller Raven pour la réconforter de sa mésaventure.

\- **Clarke n'est pas là ?** demanda Abby alors que Raven jouait la comédie pour recevoir un peu d'attention.

\- **Elle termine la journée au cabinet, et elle doit rejoindre Lexa après son dernier cours de l'après-midi, apparemment Lex' a quelque chose à nous annoncer, c'est pour ça que nous sommes tous ici…** déclara Anya d'un ton presque solennel.

En effet, la cadette des O'Woods avait confié à sa sœur dans la journée que quelque chose se préparait du côté de Dublin, et que cet événement était peut-être la solution à tout leur problème.

* * *

Lexa avait appelé Clarke dans la journée pour qu'elle la rejoigne au haras, la brune voulait qu'elle soit la première à qui elle allait l'annoncer. Alors c'est tard dans l'après-midi que Clarke quitta le cabinet pour rejoindre sa belle sur son lieu de travail. Elle arpenta ce chemin à pied comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant en se remémorant les événements de ces derniers mois. Les petits murets de pierre, les landes vertes, la bruyère naissante, les petits troupeaux de moutons, l'odeur de l'iode, tout lui était si familier désormais… Le visage caressé par la légère brise si caractéristique de Ballydangan, elle repensa à son arrivée et à la bienveillance d'Octavia et de Molly, à l'ouverture de son cabinet, aux soirées au pub, aux histoires heureuses que les autres habitants racontaient sur son père, à la naissance de la petite Erlina… Et à Lexa. A ses yeux émeraude au magnétisme incroyable, à leurs baisers, leur disputes, leurs nuits à faire l'amour, leur balades à cheval, à ses mensonges, à tout leur mots doux… Clarke sourit en pensant à sa belle, elles avaient eu des hauts et un énorme bas, mais aujourd'hui, Lexa la rendait heureuse et ne faisait qu'apaiser son cœur pourtant si meurtri lorsqu'elle avait posé les pieds pour la première fois en Irlande. Finalement, la brune lui avait fait plus de bien que de mal, et aujourd'hui elle se sentait pleinement capable de lui pardonner son comportement… Après tout, Lexa était traumatisée par la brutalité psychologique de sa mère et par celle physique de Bellamy… Aujourd'hui, en faisant le point, elle comprenait à quel point Lexa avait été forte, et que sans doute, elle, Clarke Griffin, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à ses parents, jamais elle n'aurait été capable de sacrifier de cette manière pour les sauver, là était la force de Lexa O'Woods… Clarke pensa que Lexa avait trouvé en elle une nouvelle force, celle de son amour qui lui avait permis d'envoyer valser tout ce à quoi elle s'était résignée et à oublier la peur que lui provoquait sa mère. Et même si Lexa n'avait encore rien officialisé, Clarke savait que son Irlandaise attendait le meilleur moment pour faire les choses au mieux. Elle lui avait promis et cette fois-ci Lexa acceptait pleinement que Clarke se tiennent à ses côtés pour surmonter tous les obstacles qui allaient se dresser devant elles. En effet, Bellamy n'était toujours pas rentré et Siobhan était toujours aussi mauvaise… Mais Lexa n'en avait que faire du regard de sa mère, Clarke savait que la femme qu'elle aimait voulait vivre.

C'est avec le sourire que Clarke pénétra dans les écuries, comme cette fois où elle était venue chercher ce fameux chèque… Naturellement, elle se dirigea vers Alon qui se trouvait dans son box et caressa la jument à la robe blanche. Elle pensa que l'absence de Lexa se justifiait par le fait qu'elle devait sûrement mettre un peu d'ordre dans le manège avant de la rejoindre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle continuait de prendre soin de la jument, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle senti un visage s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou.

\- **Vous avez passé une bonne journée Docteur Griffin ?** demanda la brune en déposant un petit baiser dans le cou de Clarke.

 **\- La routine Miss O'Woods, en tout cas je n'ai cessé de penser à vous…**

 **\- Ah bon ?** demanda innocemment Lexa en relevant un sourcil.

 **\- Tu le sais très bien que je pense tout le temps à toi… Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as vu ta mère ?**

 **\- Non, et je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle, pas maintenant, par contre… J'ai quelque chose pour toi… Je voulais que tu sois la première à qui je l'annoncerai…** dit timidement Lexa en tendant une belle enveloppe dont le cachet de cire avait été retiré.

Clarke se saisit de la petite enveloppe que lui tendait Lexa et en sortit un beau papier sur lequel courrait une écriture fine. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle lettre, généralement les lettres officielles étaient écrites à l'ordinateur, et cette écriture à la main semblait montrer toute l'importance de son contenu. Clarke la déplia un peu plus en regardant Lexa de manière intriguée et commença la lecture.

« _Comité national des courses hippiques._

 _Dublin._

 _Chère Miss O'Woods,_

 _En tant que grande gagnante de la course hippique du Comté de Galway, nous avons l'honneur de vous inviter à notre grand-prix national qui se tiendra à l'hippodrome de Dublin. Le gagnant se verra remettre la somme de 250 000€._

 _Nous espérons Miss O'Woods, et ce de la manière la plus sincère, que vous nous ferrez l'honneur de participer à notre course annuelle._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _J.F O'Hara, Président du Comité national des courses hippiques_ ».

Clarke termina la lecture de la lettre et sourit finement à Lexa, qui lui rendit son sourire et la regarda amoureusement.

\- **250 000€…** souffla Clarke impressionnée par la somme.

\- **Le prix de ma liberté,** confirma Lexa.

\- **Si tu parles du rachat des dettes de la ferme, de la préservation des emplois et de la diversification de vos activités, on avait dit qu'on utiliserait mon héritage.**

 **\- Clarke… C'était une éventualité…**

 **\- Je veux t'aider Lexa !**

L'Irlandaise prit le visage de la blonde en éventail et plongea son regard dans celui azur de sa petite-amie.

\- **Clarke, cette somme, c'est bien plus que ce qu'il ne faut pour sauver cette ferme, et sans vouloir t'offenser, ton argent, je n'en veux pas. Tout ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu restes à mes côtés.**

 **\- Et si tu ne gagnais pas ?** s'inquiéta immédiatement la blonde.

 **\- Tu doutes de moi mon amour ?**

 **\- C'est juste que…** hésita Clarke avant que Lexa ne la coupe.

 **\- Certes, je n'ai jamais participé au Grand-Prix national, mais tu ne m'as jamais vu courir pour un tel enjeu, et Alon a gagné le Grand-Prix de Galway sans forcer. Je gagnerai Clarke, pour cette ferme et pour nous.**

 **\- Pour nous ?**

 **\- Même si je ne veux plus qu'on se cache ici, je veux annoncer à toute l'Irlande à quel point je t'aime…**

\- **Pardon ?** l'interrogea Clarke confuse.

 **\- Je veux juste officialiser notre relation, faire ça au grand jour…** avoua Lexa en adressant un sourire rassurant à sa petite-amie.

 **\- Euh… Oui pour le coup ça serait vraiment au grand jour, dis-moi combien de personnes viennent voir ce grand-prix ?**

 **\- 90 000, sur place.**

 **\- Mon dieu…**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke…**

 **\- Et Bellamy dans cette histoire ? Et ta mère ?**

 **\- Ma mère le sait déjà…** soupira Lexa, **elle n'est pas aveugle tu sais… Et Bellamy qui ?** lança Lexa son sourire insolent aux lèvres.

 **\- Je ne plaisante pas Lexa… Pour ta mère je t'ai dit que je te laisserait le temps qu'il te faudra... Mais…. Cette histoire avec Bellamy… Je sais que tu veux lui dire les choses en face quand il rentrera, et comme par hasard ce Grand-Prix tombe pile-poil au moment de son retour… Mais Lex, je sais qu'il a beau être la plus horrible des pourritures de ce monde, ne l'humilie pas devant 90 000 personnes… Je ne pense pas que laver son linge sale en public et d'avouer une relation extra-conjugale soit la meilleure des idées… Sois meilleure que lui Lexa...**

 **\- Une relation extra-conjugale ? Que je sache, je n'ai jamais été mariée à lui…**

 **\- Le contrat Lexa…** lui rappela la blonde

 **\- Clarke, le seul contrat qui existe à mes yeux aujourd'hui, c'est celui qui repose sur la promesse que je t'ai faite, tu te rappelles** **de ce que je t'ai dit sur Inishmore ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Bien, et puis dans ces 90 000 personnes, seuls ma famille et les invités de notre mariage savaient que nous étions « ensemble »… Et quant à l'humiliation de Bellamy, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Il n'a cessé de me maltraiter ces dernières années sans que personne ne s'oppose à lui… J'ai besoin lui rendre ce qu'il m'a fait, j'ai besoin de ça pour avancer.**

 **\- Lex… J'ai peur qu'il devienne violent en l'apprenant de cette manière.**

 **\- L'avantage est que Dublin est une grande ville et que là-bas, la police existe, et puis s'il bouge ne serait-ce qu'une seule oreille, je pense que Lincoln, Gustus, et moi-même, nous serons assez intimidants pour qu'il ne demande pas son reste.**

 **\- Tu m'as l'air bien déterminée… Je te connais assez pour présumer que tu ne changeras pas d'avis,** souffla Clarke son regard toujours plongé dans les émeraudes de Lexa.

 **\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis… Cessons d'en parler maintenant, et viens-là que je te serre dans mes bras… Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui,** souffla la brune en rapprochant le corps de la blonde du sien pour lui offrir une étreinte rassurante.

 **\- Seulement aujourd'hui ?** taquina Clarke.

 **\- Dès que tu n'es pas là… Et Clarke, respires… Tout va bien se passer.**

Face à ces paroles rassurantes, Clarke embrassa tendrement sa cavalière, et elles quittèrent main dans la main le haras de Lexa sous le regard assassin de Siobhan O'Woods. La mère de la brune se tenait là, cachée derrière les fins rideaux de sa demeure et observait d'un œil malveillant les deux jeunes femmes lorsqu'une voix chevrotante la fit sursauter.

\- **Comme dirait Raven, je les ship totalement ! Elles sont trop mignonnes… N'est-ce pas Siobhan ?** demanda Carman alors qu'elle s'habillait chaudement pour rejoindre toute la petite troupe au pub.

Mais la mère de Lexa ne répondit pas, attendant que la vieille Irlandaise quitte la demeure au bras de son fils pour murmurer dans un sourire diabolique :

\- **Plus pour très longtemps…**

* * *

 ***Tintintin* Si tu sens que Siobhan est chaude pour faire n'importe quoi tapes dans tes mains *clap clap*  
Alors cette semi confrontation Abby/Lexa ?  
Et papa O'Woods est pas hyper content on dirait ^^ **

**Enfin bref... Ewilanlo est meilleure que moi pour les debriefs !**

 *** In the next chapter in Galway Girl * _grosse voix de teasing_ :  
\- Une petite virée à Dublin où il va se passer pleeeeein de choses  
\- Et je sens d'avance que vous allez vouloir m'assassiner. **

**Les reviews, les reviews, les reviews !:**

 **WanHeda58 :** Ouf, la bonne dispute n'était pas pour notre Clexa, te voilà rassurée :p

 **Faberry45 :** Mais non pas d'inquiétude, Raven ne souffrira pas à Ballydangan, elle s'en prend assez plein les dents la série. Il n'arrivera à Raven que des situations « drôles » ou malaisantes ahah. Merci d'être toujours là :)

 **Skippy1701 :** Pour la guimauve et les bisounours, tu vas être servie pendant pas mal de chapitre :p

 **PsychoPast :** hey ! Il fallait bien un peu de fluff après ces semaines terribles à attendre qu'elles re sautent le pas ! :p Ahah et sinon, bien vu pour le gros malaise dans la cuisine, heureusement que Clarke est venue la sauver:p A la semaine prochaine !  
SEE YAA !

 **TheFanfic100 :** Merci ! On va attendre pour virer Bellamy, il faudrait qu'il se repointe d'ailleurs celui-là:p

 **Angelye :** Cool que le flash-back t'ait plu ! Et bientôt, bientôt pour tes attentes… A savoir qu'une confrontation sera plus violente qu'une autre ^^

 **Edas44 :** Alors contente de cette rencontre entre toutes les femmes de la vie de Clarke ? Oh et j'adore la ponctualité:p

 **UneAutreEnvie :** Hey:) Ponctualité ! Je n'ai aucun mérite de rapidité puisque tout est déjà tapé et je ne fais que corriger et ajouter selon certaines demandes:p En tout cas, contente que le plan t'ait plu et surtout qu'il ait marché ahah ! Pour le 17, même si le flash back est inspiré d'une scène de PS I Love You, j'ai tenté de lui donner une certaines authenticité, montrer que finalement les Griffin sont peut-être touchées par un fabuleux destin:p… Merci pour tout tes compliments ça me touche, Plein de bisous à toi aussi (PS : mais normal pour ton chapitre ! J'attends toujours avec impatience la suite ^^ )

 **Ewilan lo :** Ma débriefeuse !  
Pour Jake/Abby, on dirait bien que les filles Griffin ont un coup de foudre pour les irlandais (ou d'origine ahah) ! Marcus regrette, mais pas amèrement, ces 20 ans passés loin de Ballydangan lui ont permis d'apaiser son coeur et aujourd'hui on dirait qu'il prend un peu la vie comme elle vient et qu'il est prêt à beaucoup de chose pour que rien ne se reproduise.  
Cette ambivalence des sentiments d'Abby est toujours sympa à écrire… Elle se sent obligée de protéger Clarke parce que c'est sa fille, mais elle redouble d'effort car Jake n'est plus là pour la conseiller, et même si aujourd'hui elle veut étrangler Lexa, finalement… Enfin tu sais, tu as lu le chapitre 18 ahah…  
Pour Raven, elle aura plus de développement au fil des chapitres et de ses misères ^^ Elle est tellement épuisantes, que parfois il vaut mieux en parler à petite dose :p  
Contente de la confrontation avec Siobhan ? On reverra Anya un peu plus tard mais dans une moindre mesure quand même maintenant que Lexa est une grande fille qui se gère toute seule.  
Bellamy… On va le revoir bientôt, mais pas où tu penses ;)  
J'espère que le moment te plaira, j'ai voulu donner à Carman un rôle de sage du village ahah !  
Bon il faut que t'ailles écouter les Gun's... :p Et plein de gens me disent ça pour Ed Sheeran ! Sauf que tout les 15 premiers chapitre datent du mois de mars et que le premier chapitre est sortit genre 2 semaines avant le titre du même nom et que je ne l'ai connu que parce qu'une lectrice m'en a parlé ahah, le destin peut-être ! Galway me porte bonheur;) (et que le titre fait référence en fait à la chanson de Mundy, Galway Girl, la chanson préférée d'Octavia ^^ ). Enfin bref, (et oui je connais Sinead O'Connor ^^ mais à vrai dire je suis plus musique tradi, ou pop/rock avec des vieux groupes comme The Pogues…). Re bref, on est partit loin niveau musique là :p  
Merci pour ce débrief génial !  
A la semaine prochaine !

 **Guest :** Merci !

 **Lex-Jan :** Hey ! Bon ça va alors ^^ du Abby et du Clexa, c'est parfait ça ? Et dans ce chapitre tout le monde est là:) Et non, pas d'inquiétude, elles vont souffler un petit coup, même si la course est un peu angoissante du coup.

 **Isis7981 :** Mais non, le retour est tout doux… Un peu de répit pour notre Clexa ^^

 **MagRd :** AAAAAAAH te revoilà ! :p Mais non mais non, pas de honte à avoir, surtout que du coup tu as pu lire 5 chapitres d'un coup et peut-être sentir ton petit coeur faire l'ascenseur émotionnel :p La fin est écrite mais il reste encore pas mal de chapitre si ça peut te rassurer :)  
Ahah le chapitre 14 où elles partent en totale roue libre à faire n'importe quoi XD Avec Indra qui pète un câble ! Raven est une sacrée séductrice mais tu vas voir qu'elle va trouver quelqu'un qui va la calmer directe :p  
La bribe de discussion Abby/Lexa t'as plu ? Un peu de tension, un peu de malaise, et Raven qui débarque pour tout foutre en l'air ahah…  
En tout cas cool que tu n'aies pas abandonné et que tu sois toujours parmi nous:p (Oh d'ailleurs, Kouan m'a dit que tu lui avais dit de lire, j'ai la pression de OUF là ahah). Bisous à la semaine pro !

 **Melou28 :** Plein de chose encore en préparation, du drôle, du moins drôle ^^ Hum… Tu verras bien comment les choses vont se passer pour Lexa, ça va être assez intense dans un chapitre:) Cool que tu aies apprécié le passage avec Jake et Abby !:) et voilà un chapitre pour ton anniversaire :)

 **Paupi2009:** Bon finalement pas trop de speech vu qu'Abby a été un peu soufflée par la réponse bien niaise de Lexa ahah et Raven qui fout tout en l'air :p Merci pour ton retour :)

 **Chatow:** Raven/Abby check, Bellamy... Bientôt ^^ et sur plusieurs chapitres ;) A la prochaine !


	19. Don't worry, you'll get yours BB

**Hey tout le monde !Voilà le chapitre 19, avec un passage bonus Lexa/Carman en réponse à une demande particulière, je reste à votre écoute ! :pBonne lecture !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **The Fureys – Four strong winds** (Lexa Carman)

 **Gavin Mikhail – Demons** (Clarke Lexa)

 **Bruce Springsteen – Old dan tucker** (Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Finn)

 **Yall – Hundred Miles (ouais des fois ils passent des trucs bizarres dans les pubs)** (Raven, Luna, Finn)

 **Sia – Breathe me** (Clarke Lexa)

* * *

Lexa était venue au pub en compagnie de Clarke pour annoncer à tous ce qui se préparait : elle était légitime à courir pour le Grand-Prix national et le gain de 250 000 en était le plus grand enjeu. Anya qui avait une pleine confiance en les capacités de sa petite sœur avait affiché un large sourire, et tous l'avaient suivie pour encourager la cavalière et lui afficher un soutien sans faille. Indra avait sorti une bouteille de son meilleur whiskey pour fêter la nouvelle, Carman ne cessait de la papouiller, Marcus lui confia que quoi qu'il puisse à cette course, il serait là pour elle, et Clarke la couvrait de ses regards tendres et bienveillants. Ils le savaient, cette somme était la solution divine pour sauver la ferme sans que Lexa ne flanche devant la demande de sa mère. Encore fallait-il qu'elle gagne.

Carman sirotait tranquillement un thé alors que les plus jeunes discutaient vivement plus loin dans le pub. Elle aimait les observer, les voir parler fort, rire de la même manière et les voir s'amuser lui donnait du baume au coeur. Soudain, Lexa capta son regard et lui adressa son éternel fin sourire. Une vraie merveille de la nature, pensa Carman. Lexa posa sa bière et quitta le petit groupe sans prévenir pour avancer d'un pas félin jusqu'à la table où était installée sa grand-mère. Oui, elle était vraiment très belle pensa Carman, avec ses longs cheveux ondulés aux reflets acajou, ses grands yeux verts et ses longues jambes élancés. Lexa s'assit sur la seconde chaise, reposa la tête sur son coude, et observa sa grand-mère un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- **Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi sweetie ?**

 **\- Parce que je te trouve beeeeelle Grand-Ma'…**

 **\- Ca me flatte beaucoup venant de toi,** répondit Carman en souriant largement, **et saches que toi aussi tu es très belle ma chérie, surtout quand tu es heureuse…**

Lexa lui répondit par un regard attendri avant de souffler en lui prenant la main :

\- **Je voulais te remercier Grand'Ma…**

 **\- Pour ?**

 **\- Tout ce que tu fais pour moi, pour nous avec Clarke, pour… M'accepter comme je suis.**

 **\- Je ne « t'acceptes » pas « comme tu es » Lexa… Je t'aime parce que tu es toi ma chérie. Je n'ai rien à accepter… Si je devais accepter quelque chose c'est qu'en soit tu ferais quelque chose de mal, ou tu ferais quelque chose qui me heurte… Mais tu ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre, au contraire… Tu fais la plus belle des choses qui nous soit permise dans ce bas monde: tu aimes. Et ça ce n'est pas quelque chose qui s'accepte, aimer une personne c'est bien trop beau pour être soumis à l'acceptation de quelqu'un, et quand bien même qui sommes-nous pour « accepter » ?**

 **\- Ma famille,** répondit timidement Lexa.

\- **Raison de plus ! Nous sommes ta famille, tu es ma petite-fille, et je ne peux que t'encourager à aimer cette magnifique femme qu'est Clarke Griffin…**

 **\- Grand Ma',** souffla Lexa vraiment touchée par tous ces mots.

\- **Lexie chérie… Je vois comme tu la regardes… Je t'ai toujours vu la regarder de cette manière de toute façon, et cela même quand elle a débarqué avec son brushing parfait, sa manucure de New-Yorkaise, son trench hors de prix et ses échasses ! Tu as peut-être refoulé tes sentiments pendant longtemps à cause de ta mégère de mère mais j'ai su que tu avais aimé Clarke dès le début. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre, et personne ne pourra jamais aller contre cela.**

 **\- Pourtant… Maman…** dit difficilement Lexa.

\- **Ttt Ttt… N'écoutes pas ta mère… Elle est frustrée Dieu seul sait pour quelle raison, elle se comporte de manière odieuse avec toi… J'attends d'ailleurs que ton père la recadre ! Écoute plutôt ta grand-mère ! Qui est la personne la plus âgée de ce village ?**

 **\- C'est toi…**

 **\- Et que dit-on du plus ancien des anciens ?**

 **\- Que c'est le plus sage…**

 **\- Très bien… Et Lexa, peut-être que tu as eu peur de ce que j'aurais moi-même pu penser parce que je suis une dame âgée et que je n'aurais peut-être pas pu comprendre mais… Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, tu es mon sang, et la seule chose qui m'importe est que tu sois heureuse, peu importe la personne qui te procure ce bonheur… Même si je dois t'avouer que je suis assez contente que ce soit Clarke qui fasse tant briller tes yeux, elle est belle, douce, intelligente, bienveillante, dévouée… Elle est parfaite. Vous êtes parfaite. Tu es parfaite Lexa peu importe qui fait battre ton coeur, à mes yeux tu es par-faite.**

Lexa n'en revenait pas, elle savait que sa grand-mère était sans doute la plus bienveillante de toutes les grand-mères du monde et qu'elle aurait tout fait qu'elle soit heureuse, mais tous ces mots, prononcés à voix haute, lui allaient droit au coeur, jamais on ne lui avait prouvé qu'on l'aimait à ce point.

\- **Je t'aime tellement Grand Ma',** souffla Lexa avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de sa grand-mère et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- **Tu as beau avoir vingt-six ans, je sais que tu as besoin de gros câlins comme ça…** dit-elle en la serrant de ses bras menus alors que Lexa profitait de son parfum à l'odeur de rose.

Clarke observait de loin ces deux femmes s'étreindre avec force. La grand-mère de Lexa était adorable, toujours de bon conseil, toujours prête à tout pour voir sa petite fille heureuse, même s'opposer à ce dragon qu'était Siobhan O'Woods. Clarke détourna vivement le regard lorsqu'elle surpris Carman plonger ses yeux verts dans les siens, comme prise sur le fait d'observer un moment de tendresse qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles.

\- **Je crois qu'il y a une belle blonde qui te cherche,** chuchota Carman à l'oreille de Lexa pour que celle-ci se retourne.

Le regard de Clarke croisa cette fois-ci celui de Lexa, et la médecin lui adressa un sourire attendri.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va la rejoindre ! Passe chaque seconde qui t'est donnée à ses côtés et gagnes cette course pardi !**

Lexa serra une nouvelle fois sa grand-mère dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put, c'était affolant comme elle l'aimait. Carman la regarda s'éloigner et sourit tendrement lorsque Lexa vint déposer un baiser sur le front de Clarke et que la blonde lui murmura de loin un « merci », auquel elle répondit par un clin d'œil et un hochement de tête.

* * *

Pour une fois, la soirée ne s'éternisa pas. Marcus avait proposé à Abby et Raven de prendre du bon temps à Dublin. Les deux Américaines avaient seulement atterri sans prendre le temps de visiter la ville pour Raven et de la redécouvrir pour Abby. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient greffés au voyage pour des vacances bien méritées, durant lesquelles le grand métis avait prévu de rendre visite à sa cousine dublinoise.

Lexa et Clarke rentrèrent doucement chez la blonde. Elles avaient profité de ce moment à deux et de la douceur de cette nuit d'avril pour se rendre au phare de Ballydangan. Là, elle avait admiré l'horizon noir, où les falaises et l'océan ne faisaient plus qu'un dans l'obscurité. Seule la lumière du phare redonnait de temps à autre toute leur couleur aux landes et à l'océan. Après ce temps d'accalmie et de sérénité, elles marchèrent main dans la main le long des falaises de Ballydangan, mêlant leurs rires aux tendres sourires qu'elles s'adressaient, ceux du bonheur retrouvé et d'une vie parfaite qu'elles touchaient du bout du doigt. Sans réveiller les deux Américaines qui dormaient déjà à poings fermés, Clarke et Lexa gagnèrent la chambre de l'Américaine et se mirent au lit sans un bruit. Comme à son habitude, Clarke sombra la première. Généralement Lexa suivait, mais l'annonce de cette course, son déroulement, sa finalité, tout l'angoissait. Alors elle se tournait et se retournait dans le lit de Clarke s'imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, interrompant ses angoisses en admirant le visage de la blonde qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Si elle gagnait, tout serait parfait. Lexa s'aventura à caresser le visage de Clarke sans vouloir la réveiller. La blonde dormait sur le ventre, son oreiller et ses bras soutenant son visage qui faisait face à la brune. Elle était parfaite, elle était faite pour elle. Elle continua à passer ses doigts sur le visage de l'Américaine, remettant de temps à autres quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles en souriant. D'ordinaire, Clarke dormait toujours comme un loir, son sommeil était imperturbable. Mais pas cette nuit. Son sommeil n'était pas si profond qu'à son habitude. Elle aussi avait peur de cette course qui se préparait, de chacune de ses conséquences, et cela même si le dénouement était heureux.

\- **Tu ne dors pas ?** chuchota-t-elle troublant le silence de la nuit.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas… Rendors-toi, tu as une grosse journée demain…** répondit Lexa en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- **Tu parles… Je ne me suis jamais autant reposée qu'en étant ici… Mes gardes de 48 heures se sont transformées en paisibles journées de 7 heures…** soupira Clarke en se rapprochant un peu plus du corps de Lexa. **Viens… Je sens que tu es tendue à cause de cette course,** reprit-elle en embrassant la main de la brune.

\- **L'enjeu est tellement important…**

 **\- Je le sais… Je vais te détendre… Tu es tellement nouée…** constata Clarke dont les mains caressaient les épaules de Lexa.

\- **J'aime quand tu proposes ce genre d'activité…** minauda la brune.

\- **Pas ce soir… Mais laisses moi m'occuper un peu de toi mon amour… Allez, enlève ton t-shirt et mets toi sur le ventre.**

 **\- A vos ordres Docteur…** fit Lexa en s'exécutant, offrant aux yeux de Clarke sa poitrine si parfaite, puis son dos finement musclé recouvert de son immense tatouage.

Clarke avait laissé l'Irlandaise se dégager de son étreinte, et s'installa à califourchon sur ses fesses prenant le soin de ne pas y peser de tout son poids. Elle se pencha un peu, jusqu'à atteindre sa table de chevet pour y saisir un flacon d'huile musculaire, avant d'en verser quelques gouttes dans ses mains et d'entamer des mouvements décontractants sur le dos nu de la brune.

\- **Tu masses divinement bien… Pourquoi m'avais-tu caché ce talent ?** soupira Lexa en pleine extase.

\- **Parce que je savais que je passerais ma vie à te masser si je te l'avais dit, déjà que je ne suis pas radine en papouilles…**

 **\- C'est faux, je t'en fais aussi, c'est juste que tu t'endors…Tu as appris ça où ?** soupira une nouvelle fois la brune qui profitait de son massage.

\- **Pendant des séminaires de découverte à l'hôpital, quand j'avais un peu de temps.**

 **\- Ton job à New-York ne te manque pas ?**

Clarke resta interdite devant la question, oui son travail lui manquait, l'adrénaline que lui provoquaient ses longues heures passées au bloc, ses collègues, le fait de changer des vies et de parfois en sauver. Mais elle se sentait tellement plus utile ici à Ballydangan…

\- **Je m'y habitue… Au moins ici je fais un peu de tout, et rien n'empêche qu'à l'avenir j'aille donner quelque coup de main à Galway pour des grosses opérations,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- **Ton chez-toi ne te manques pas ?**

Clarke sourit, Lexa s'inquiétait tellement de son bien-être après ses longs mois passés loin de New-York. Attendrie, elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de la brune et poursuivit son massage en avouant tout bas :

\- **Je crois que tu n'as pas compris… Mon chez-moi est là où tu te trouves. Chez moi, c'est toi. Et peut-être que tu n'as pas terminé de me raconter cette légende, mais je pense bien que Esus était trop peiné d'avoir quitté Eithne et c'est pour cela qu'il est revenu, ici, en Irlande.**

 **\- Je crois que je déteins sur toi… Avec toutes ces phrases mignonnes… Raven doit rire à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche…** souffla Lexa en plaisantant légèrement. **Ouch,** fit-elle alors que Clarke venait de dénouer un nerf à le long de sa colonne.

\- **Tu es nouée qu'à certains endroits Lexa… A des points bien particuliers, je comprends que la course t'angoisse, mais je sens aussi que tu es en colère, et que tu as peur… Parle-moi Lex… Il faut que tu te vides… Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?** l'interrogea tout bas Clarke tout en continuant à dénouer ses nœuds récalcitrants.

\- **Parce que j'aimerais que tout soit plus facile…**

Clarke savait parfaitement de quoi Lexa parlait, même si la situation s'était améliorée, que la cavalière avait enfin trouvé une possible solution pour sauver la ferme, il leur restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

\- **Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tout va s'arranger, détend-toi..** souffla Clarke qui sentait l'Irlandaise se tendre de nouveau…

Clarke continua de masser la brune, dénouant un à un ses maux de colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement relâchée, mais il restait cette peur, et la médecin savait qu'il ne serait pas aisé de faire parler Lexa qui avait du mal à parler de ses faiblesses, les refoulant jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Les seules fois où Lexa s'était confiée, Clarke l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements.

\- **De quoi as-tu peur désormais…**

\- **Ma mère…** souffla l'Irlandaise surprenant Clarke par la facilité de cet aveu.

\- **Toujours ?**

 **\- Toujours…** confirma la cavalière qui fermait peu à peu les yeux sous les douces caresses de la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- **Lexa… Est-ce que tu…** hésita la blonde avant de reprendre avec plus d'assurance, **est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un après ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle ?**

 **\- Quitter des psys pour en voir un autre ?** ironisa Lexa.

\- **Lex… Ces gens n'étaient pas vraiment des psys… C'était une clinique de…** hésita une nouvelle fois Clarke qui avait peur de brusquer la brune.

\- **Dis-le Clarke… Ce n'est pas un gros mot…**

 **\- Lexa… Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?** chuchota la blonde qui avait reçu l'accord tacite de la cavalière.

Lexa ouvrit de nouveau les yeux à la question de Clarke, puis les referma difficilement la gorge nouée. Elle devait le faire, elle devait en parler et elle n'avait confiance qu'en Clarke, il était temps. Lexa se repensa difficilement dans ses souvenirs avalant cette boule de tristesse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle revit sa mère, là sur ce parking, la laissant partir vers un malheur certain sans la retenir… Elle se souvint de la sensation de son coeur brisé par l'abandon… Elle revit cet immense portail de fer, sa chambre d'un blanc immaculé qui n'inspirait que l'angoisse… Elle entendit de nouveaux ces prières incessantes que son groupe de parole murmurait pour extirper ce qu'ils appelaient le « mal »… Elle sentit sa gorge la brûler comme ces fois où elle était obligée d'avaler ses doses de vomitif… Oui, il fallait qu'elle parle de tout cela à Clarke, elle devait perdre le contrôle sur tout cela, se laisser aller pour qu'elle soit enfin en paix, que ses malheureux souvenirs ne pourrissent pas au fond de son âme et contaminent de noirceur son coeur qui ne voulait qu'aimer. Il lui fallait de la lumière pour accepter ce qu'il s'était passé, vivre avec ce traumatisme qui l'avait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Clarke. Clarke… Elle seule pouvait jouer ce rôle de lumière guidant son chemin, elle était la seule qui pouvait panser ses plaies une bonne fois pour toute.

\- **Ils m'ont fait ce qu'on fait aux gens comme… Nous,** répondit-elle simplement avant de reprendre… i **ls voulaient me remettre dans ce qu'ils appelaient le chemin normal… Ils m'ont…** balbutia-t-elle alors que les mots se bloquaient entre ses lèvres.

 **\- Lex, je suis là pour t'écouter, je ne suis plus ta médecin, je suis ta compagne qui veut t'aider… Mais si tu n'es pas prête, j'attendrai…**

Sa compagne… Le mot que venait d'employer Clarke fit battre un peu plus son coeur. Elle était sa compagne… A cet aveu, ses dernières barrières tombèrent, elle devait tout lui dire, elle avait enfin pleinement confiance.

 **\- Ils nous enfermaient dans le noir, et ils nous privaient de nourriture, pendant des heures, des jours parfois…** reprit-elle après un silence.

 **\- Continues mon amour si ça te fait du bien…** chuchota Clarke en massant la nuque de la femme qu'elle aimait pour la détendre un peu plus.

\- **Après les prières et les prises de paroles, il y avait des tests… Et en cas d'échec… Tout recommençait, les séances de… De…**

 **\- Lexa si ça te fait trop de mal on arrête,** chuchota une nouvelle fois Clarke contre sa nuque.

\- **Des séances où ils nous donnaient des vomitifs, parfois, ils nous battaient, ou lorsque les attirances étaient encore trop fortes, ils nous traitaient avec des décharges électriques…** termina la brune vidée de toute émotion, comme si son cerveau l'avait poussé à faire ce récit en mode pilote automatique pour ne pas souffrir de nouveau.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Clarke avait cessé son massage, et que de petites gouttes bien plus froide que l'huile que la blonde lui avait appliquée mouillaient sa nuque. Clarke avait posé son front dans ses cheveux, essayant d'étouffer quelques sanglots en profitant de son amour qui était en vie. Lexa sentit le corps de Clarke trembloter, la blonde s'effondrait, elle s'était bien imaginée ce qui avait pu se passer dans ce centre, mais le fait que Lexa mette enfin des mots dessus, que toutes ses souffrances portent désormais un nom l'anéantissait, elle n'avait pas supporté la terrible vérité. Comment avaient-ils pu lui faire tant de mal, comment avait-elle pu lui faire tant de mal ?

\- **Clarke…** appela Lexa alors qu'elle sentait le corps de sa compagne prit de soubresauts contre son dos.

\- **Comment a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?** demanda Clarke d'une voix brisée alors que de larges sillons de sanglot s'étaient dessinés sur son visage.

\- **C'est du passé maintenant… Chhhht… Ne pleure plus…** fit Lexa en se retournant sous le corps de Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait.

\- **Je vais la tuer Lexa… Elle t'a fait torturer… Je vais la tuer…** ne cessait de répéter la blonde totalement choquée par les révélations.

\- **Clarke… Calme-toi mon amour… Je vais bien maintenant, nous allons bien…**

Mais Clarke ne contrôlait plus les sanglots qui dévalaient ses joues… Elle perdait totalement pied, animée par une sorte de folie vengeresse, si les secrets de Lexa ne l'avaient pas autant affaiblie au point que ses jambes ne puissent plus la supporter, elle serait allée étrangler Siobhan, heureuse de la voir rendre son dernier souffle. Mais Clarke revint à la raison, et une autre vérité la frappa de plein fouet : elle n'avait pas compris Lexa au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle et l'avait lâchement abandonné sur ce petit chemin qui menait à la demeure des O'Woods. Elle ne s'était jamais excusée pour cela, et elle redoubla de sanglots face à ce constat.

\- **Pardonne-moi mon amour pour t'avoir tant forcé la main… Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si horrible avec toi… Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir compris… Je ne voulais pas imaginer tout ça… Pardonne-moi Lexa, je t'en supplie…** sanglota Clarke en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains alors que Lexa tentait de capter son regard.

\- **Clarke…**

 **\- Et en plus je suis ridicule à pleurer comme ça, alors que c'est toi qui a subi toutes ces horreurs… Je suis tellement désolée…**

 **\- Tu es bouleversée parce que tu m'aimes… Et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu parce que je t'aime Clarke… Regarde-moi,** lui dit-elle en lui saisissant le menton la forçant à plonger son regard mouillée dans le sien. **Si j'arrive à parler de tout ça aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi… Je pense que ma conscience a résisté à tout ça parce que le destin savait qu'un jour toi la belle Américaine, tu viendrais ici en Irlande et qu'on serait ensemble… Il n'y a eu que toi depuis tout ça… Bon d'accord et quelques filles d'une nuit à Dublin,** plaisanta Lexa en continuant de maintenir le menton de Clarke entre ses doigts fins, **mais je n'ai aimé que toi… Je n'aime que toi… Tu m'as donné la force d'avancer… Tu es mon chez-moi Clarke, avec toi je suis en paix avec moi-même... Tu m'as guidé jusque-là comme le phare de Ballydangan guides les âmes les plus tourmentées… Et aujourd'hui, j'ai bien plus peur de te perdre que de t'aimer…**

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle savait que Lexa l'aimait, mais cette déclaration la prit violemment aux tripes, laissant son cerveau et ses entrailles sans dessus dessous. Comment Lexa O'Woods pouvait-elle lui faire cet effet, comment pouvait-elle prononcer tous ces mots et s'emparer de son être tout entier, la faire se sentir si spéciale, si unique. Clarke réalisa soudainement qu'elle était le pilier de Lexa, ce roc auquel elle s'était accrochée pour aller mieux, pour enfin vivre sans avoir peur d'aimer. Elle était son guide dans les ténèbres qu'elle avait longuement traversée seule, elle était sa lueur d'espoir vers un avenir meilleur. Clarke était faite pour Lexa et Lexa était faite pour Clarke, et la blonde comme la brune, l'Américaine comme l'Irlandaise, la fille de New-York comme celle de Ballydangan se convainquirent une dernière fois que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard, là était leur destinée.

\- **Je te le promet Lexa, je te le jure même su ma vie, je ne la laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal…** répondit simplement Clarke en posant son front contre celui de sa compagne et prenant son visage en éventail.

\- **Je sais Clarke… Je sais… Viens, cesses de pleurer maintenant…**

Lexa tira contre elle blonde qui se tenait toujours à califourchon au-dessus de ses jambes. Clarke prise d'une pulsion incontrôlable de faire l'amour à la femme qu'elle aimait se saisit de la nuque de Lexa pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle et embrasser ses lèvres avec fougue. L'Irlandaise, surprise par ce changement d'attitude si soudain répondit au baiser de manière plus sage. Toutes ces confessions les avaient vidés, elles devaient se reposer. Alors, à bout de souffle, Lexa repoussa Clarke aussi doucement qu'elle le put, elle colla son front au sien avant de se reculer de nouveau pour capter ce regard océan qu'elle aimait à la folie avant de souffler.

\- **Clarke… Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais… On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant, tu es à bout de forces… Et nous avons tout notre temps désormais… Nous avons toutes nos nuits…**

Clarke acquiesça en souriant. Lexa avait raison, elle était vidée, elle devait dormir, réparer ce choc que son âme avait subi. Elle se rendit compte que la seule place qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, c'était celle-ci, à côté de Lexa, allongée à entremêler ses doigts dans cette chevelure brune aux reflets acajou, à observer ce visage d'une perfection indescriptible. Clarke ne put résister à déposer un léger baiser sur la mâchoire de sa compagne avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou et de s'y endormir presque paisiblement.

* * *

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous tôt dans la matinée pour pleinement profiter de leur week-end. Pour plus de confort, Abby et Marcus avaient décidé de prendre une voiture différente de celle des plus jeunes. Raven était parée à partir, encourageant Octavia à démarrer pour rejoindre la civilisation alors que Lincoln souriait sur le siège passager face à l'empressement de la latina.

\- **Démarre O', c'est pas que je m'ennuie ici, mais j'ai besoin de voir la ville… Voir des rues pleines de monde, me sentir bousculée, sentir l'odeur de l'essence et des pots d'échappement, manger un gros hamburger dans un fast-food…**

 **\- T'es quand même sacrément bizarre comme fille…** lui lança Octavia pleine d'incompréhension devant les désirs de sa nouvelle amie.

\- **Miss Blake, laissez-moi vous confier que j'ai des goûts très spéciaux…** souffla-t-elle à son oreille en se donnant des allures d'un certain personnage de film.

\- **Tu sais, on a peut-être pas de cinéma, mais on a plein de livres, et 50 shades en fait partie… Très mauvaise imitation de Grey au passage,** lui répondit Octavia en la taquinant.

Décidément, le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos avec ces deux-là, pensa Lincoln. Et le grand métis le pensa encore plus fort lorsqu'il vu Finn courir dans leur direction, un sac sur le dos.

\- **Hé attendez-moi ! Je viens aussi s'il reste de la place !** héla le petit brun en direction d'Octavia.

\- **Oh non pas lui… Il manquait plus que ça…** souffla-t-elle en voyant arriver le brun à toute vitesse.

Raven darda d'un regard noir, faisant comprendre à la jeune Blake qu'il était hors de question que le petit brun qui avait osé dépasser certaines limites avec Clarke se trouve dans la même voiture qu'elle. Octavia était plutôt du même avis. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de la soirée où Collins n'avait pas ménagé Lexa qui défendait Clarke. Mais l'équipier de Marcus, sans invitation aucune s'installa dans la Rover noire de la jeune Blake.

\- **Je me disais bien qu'il restait de la place dans votre voiture,** lança-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture.

Personne n'osa rien dire, Raven lança un nouveau regard noir dans le rétroviseur d'Octavia, et celle-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule alors que Lincoln s'amusait de cette petite scène. Décidément, ce séjour n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos…

\- **Bah quoi ?** demanda Finn tout penaud devant le mutisme des trois amis.

\- **Non rien Finn…** souffla Octavia, **heureuse que tu sois de la partie,** ajouta-t-elle faussement alors que Lincoln levait les yeux au ciel devant ces semblants de chamailleries.

Le trajet dura quatre heures, quatre très longues heures pour Raven. La première avait été la meilleure, écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle s'était perdue dans le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et en avait profiter pour discuter de temps à autre avec Octavia et Lincoln, refusant d'adresser la parole à celui qui avait brusqué son amie quelques semaines auparavant. La seconde, elle avait dû supporter la lourde drague d'un Finn toujours aussi téméraire dans la quête d'une nouvelle petite-amie après avoir passé de longs mois en mer. Raven avait bien résisté aux assauts verbaux du marin en soupirant, ou en se réfugiant sur des jeux sur son téléphone, ou encore en levant les yeux au ciel à chaque nouvelle tentative de rapprochement. Face à l'insensibilité de Raven, le brun s'était endormi sans pour autant s'avouer totalement vaincu : Finn, malin, s'était rapproché de Raven et avait fini par s'endormir sur l'épaule de la latina qui ne cessait de pester en chuchotant :

\- **Ah non mais là c'est pas possible… Ce mec est un vrai pot de colle, je te retiens Blake !**

 **\- Hé mais j'ai rien fait moi !**

 **\- Tu l'as accepté dans TA voiture ! Et je te rappelle que tu aurais été tout à fait légitime à ne pas le faire vu que c'est ta meilleure amie qu'il a balancé contre une poubelle pendant un soir de beuverie !**

 **\- Et comment lui aurais-je dit sans le blesser ?!** demanda Octavia sans faire cas de l'intéressé qui dormait à poings fermé.

\- **J'en sais rien moi ! Mais je te jure que s'il bave sur ma veste, je t'en tiendrais responsable et tu feras ma lessive.**

 **\- Allons les filles…** tenta d'intervenir Lincoln, **Finn est peut-être un peu spécial, mais il sait être cool comme mec…**

 **\- Ça va Lincoln, épargne-nous ta solidarité masculine à deux balles !** lança Raven devant l'affront du métis.

\- **Raven, je dis juste la vérité, j'avoue qu'il a fait de nombreux faux pas, et qu'il n'est pas très doué avec les filles, mais justement, c'est pas ce que vous trouvez mignon ?** demanda Lincoln, tout en s'adressant un regard tendre à Octavia.

\- **Je rêve où t'essayes de me caser avec lui ?**

 **\- En tout cas, j'ai toujours trouvé ça mignon chez toi mon chéri…** soupira Octavia en soupirant et en repensant à toutes ces longues années à se tourner autour sans pour autant que Lincoln ne se décide à faire le premier pas.

\- **Tu vois Raven, c'est bien l'amour aussi…**

 **\- Je le sais bien, mais cette année j'ai décidé de me consacrer qu'à une seule personne et d'en aimer qu'une : moi. Ça évite toutes les tracasseries.**

Les deux Irlandais rirent à la remarque de Raven. La petite hispanique était une dur à cuire qui ne se laissait que très peu aller. Elle avait toujours énormément travailler pour réussir. Arrivée aux États-Unis à l'âge de trois ans, ses parents lui avaient toujours expliqué qu'ils seraient seuls face au système et que sa réussite, elle ne l'obtiendrait qu'à la sueur de son front. Alors Raven avait travaillé dur toute sa vie pour réussir, de la maternelle au côté de Clarke, jusqu'à obtenir son diplôme à la MIT. Ces années de solitude l'avaient aidé à se forger un caractère bien trempée et une carapace quasi-imperméable. Seul un dénommé Wick avait réussit à la percer. Raven s'était totalement abandonnée dans cette histoire et pensait avoir enfin trouvé son alter-ego, quelqu'un qui vivait comme elle et qui la comprenait. Mais, après quelques mois de bonheur à s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, Raven avait découvert que Wick n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait, et sa trahison lui avait fait renoncer à se replonger dans toute autre histoire.

\- **Un jour tu trouveras la bonne personne Raven,** conclut Lincoln de son éternel ton bienveillant.

Toute la petite troupe était arrivée à Dublin. Octavia s'était occupée des réservations de l'hôtel mais n'avait pas pris en compte la venue de Finn à la dernière minute. Face à cette situation, Raven comprit très vite ce qui risquait de se passer pour elle si le brun avait décidé de ne pas abandonner.

Ils se trouvaient dans le hall de l'hôtel, certains plus embarrassé que d'autre pour la répartition des chambres.

\- **On est bien d'accord que les plus jeunes dorment avec les plus jeunes et que les plus vieux ont leur chambre ?** demanda Finn qui espérait que son plan se déroule comme prévu.

\- **Qui est-ce que tu traites de vieux ?** s'étonna Marcus.

\- **Rooh ça va puis je sais que tu aimes bien Abby,** souffla Finn à l'oreille du skipper.

\- **Nous sommes amis et je la respecte énormément oui, tu devrais t'inspirer de moi Finn…** lui répondit le plus vieux d'un air malicieux.

De son côté Raven continuait d'angoisser devant le comptoir de l'hôtel, et suppliait Abby de s'en tenir à ce qui était prévu.

\- **S'il te plaît Abby ne m'abandonne pas,** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle venait d'entendre la proposition de Finn.

Abby la regarda sans comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se tramer entre les deux plus jeunes, alors que Raven continuait de lui lancer des regards suppliants. Quelques gestes discrets de Raven en direction de Finn permirent à Abby de comprendre que cette question de chambre était une question de vie ou de mort pour la jeune hispanique.

\- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi on changerait les chambres, et puis je me considère toujours jeune donc je dormirai avec Raven comme c'était prévu !** lança Abby en riant légèrement, alors que Raven la remerciait silencieusement de son geste.

\- **Oui et moi aussi, d'ailleurs je suis tout aussi jeune, et je suis sûre que je rentrerai plus tard que toi Finn,** railla Marcus.

Le jeune brun, très déçu se saisit de la clé magnétique sans grande envie pour aller déposer ses valises dans la chambre qu'il partagerait finalement avec Marcus. Malgré cet acte manqué, Finn avait décidé de pas abandonner.

* * *

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à arpenter les rues de Dublin, Finn essayant toujours plus de se rapprocher de Raven, le groupe avait fini par se séparer pour passer la soirée chacun de leur côté. Abby et Marcus s'étaient finalement convaincus du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus aussi jeunes qui le pensait pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et avait préféré abandonner le petit groupe pour se rendre dans un des meilleurs restaurants de Dublin pour un tête un peu plus calme.

Marcus avait toujours apprécié Abby, il la trouvait belle, intelligente, drôle, pleine de bienveillance, les qualités ne lui manquaient pas. A l'époque, il avait été heureux pour Jake, et avait pensé que ces deux-là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui Jake n'était plus là et le comportement d'Abby portait les stigmates de sa disparition même si aujourd'hui, presque un an après la disparition du père Griffin, Abigail allait mieux. Marcus prenait plaisir à redécouvrir cette femme à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Malgré le passage des années, il trouvait Abby plus séduisante qu'à l'époque, ses traits s'étaient adoucis, ses cheveux étaient plus sombres, ses yeux avaient vécu les plus dures épreuves de la vie. Mais Abby était son amie et c'est sans aucune arrière-pensée qu'il avait invité l'Américaine dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville.

Le barbus et la mère de Clarke se tenaient devant la devanture de l'établissement et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils furent placés à une des meilleures tables du restaurant, près des grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient une vue magnifique sur le Liffey et son pont illuminé. En bon gentleman Marcus, installa Abby avant de faire de même et d'entamer le repas. Les discussions allèrent bon train, l'un et l'autre essayant toujours de rattraper le temps perdu, après plus de vingt années d'absence, le temps ne serait jamais assez long pour narrer tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie depuis ce chaud été de 1984. Et puis la discussion tourna vite autour de Lexa et Clarke. Eux aussi espérait dur comme fer que la jeune Irlandaise remporte la course, pour elle, mais aussi pour le symbole que cela représenterait : ce serait la première fois qu'une femme monterait pour le grand-prix national. Si Lexa remportait la course, les gains lui permettraient de sauver la ferme, mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette affaire. Bellamy n'était pas connu pour sa bonté de coeur, et certes, Indra lui avait confié que le Blake avait peur de se retrouver seul et que Lexa représentait l'occasion de se caser, mais une question taraudait Marcus et Abigail, pourquoi Bellamy aurait-il voulu investir dans la ferme…

Le repas terminé, l'Irlandais et l'Américaine se levèrent pour quitter le lieu. Ils avancèrent vers la sortie, et Marcus décida de jeter un dernier regard à cette sublime vue sur le fleuve dont la noirceur se teintait des couleurs orangées des lumières de la ville, lorsque soudain, son regard tomba sur un jeune homme qu'il connaissait bien. Il l'avait connu enfant, et les photos qu'il avait vues de lui ces dernières semaines à Ballydangan l'aidèrent à le reconnaître aisément.

Bellamy Blake se tenait attablé en face d'une jeune femme, mangeant tranquillement et riant autour d'une bonne bouteille de vin. Bellamy n'était-il pas parti pour cinq mois aux États-Unis ? Marcus s'étonna de sa présence dans ce lieu. Le Blake semblait fêter quelque chose avec cette jeune femme qui n'était définitivement pas Lexa. Le barbu jeta un regard à Abby et lui demanda de l'attendre silencieusement. Le barbu bénéficiait d'un certain avantage : son anonymat, Bellamy n'était qu'un petit garçon lorsqu'il avait quitté Ballydangan après que sa mère lui ait brisé le coeur. Alors, c'est d'un pas serein qu'il s'approcha du renfoncement qui abriterait néanmoins sa curiosité.

\- **Je suis tellement content qu'on soit là… A partager ce repas…**

 **\- On en partagera plein d'autres une fois que j'aurais la ferme,** répondit Bellamy à la jeune femme.

\- **Et comment compte tu t'y prendre, il me semble que la polygamie n'est pas autorisé dans notre pays, et il reste ta future femme, Lexa…**

 **\- Qu'elle aille au diable, elle et sa famille, et j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils ont fait tout ça pour rien…**

 **\- Je sens que tu as encore des choses à me dire Bellamy… Quel mauvais tour as-tu joué aux O'Woods…**

 **\- Patience Echo…**

 **\- J'ai bien trop attendu, j'en ai marre de tous ces mystères, cela va faire bientôt plusieurs mois qu'on vit dans cet appart' miteux de Dublin et tu ne me dis rien de ce qui se passe, je ne sais même pas dans quoi je me lance…** se renfrogna la brune.

Marcus tiqua. Bellamy n'était donc pas parti aux États-Unis comme les autres le lui avait mentionné ? En tout cas personne ne semblait au courant que le brun se trouvait dans la capitale et qu'il profitait tranquillement de sa soirée en très bonne compagnie.

\- **Echo…** souffla Bellamy qui s'apprêtait à se faire un peu plus bavard, **Lexa et sa mère ont signé un contrat différent, celui de Siobhan mentionne que si nous nous marions la ferme me revient. Siobhan est trop bête, elle n'a pas lu la clause qui disait que la ferme et les terrains environnants leur appartenant me reviendraient de plein droit une fois mariés… Lexa avait tellement à coeur de sauver sa famille qu'elle à peine lu le contrat de sa mère, En revanche, elle a signé le sien qui est une version simplifiée, elle doit seulement se marier avec moi et remplir son devoir conjugal… Mais je la connais… Elle ne remplira jamais son devoir conjugal, et ne pas remplir son devoir conjugal est un motif de divorce… Sauf qu'une fois divorcés cette ferme m'appartiendra quand même et adieu les O'Woods et bonjour le projet de domaine, d'hôtel et de restaurant gastronomique !**

Marcus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors là étaient les intentions de Bellamy : se marier avec Lexa en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se soumettrait jamais totalement à lui et que son entêtement marquerait leur fin à tous. Le barbu regrettait de ne pas avoir filmé cet échange pour mettre Siobhan face à sa terrible erreur. Malgré tout, Marcus espérait que le brun commette une nouvelle faute qu'il pourrait capter avec son téléphone. Pour une fois que ce gadget allait réellement lui servir, pensa le skipper.

 **\- Bellamy… Tu es diabolique… Mais c'est ce que j'aime chez toi... J'espère que j'aurais une place dans ce projet,** souffla Echo de plus en plus intéressée.

 **\- Bien évidemment… Tu crois que je t'ai sorti de ce bordel pourquoi ? Echo, j'ai su dès la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu n'avais rien à faire là-bas…** confia le Blake en prenant la main de la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Marcus sentit qu'il était temps d'utiliser la fonction vidéo de son téléphone portable et que les gestes affectifs de Bellamy seraient des preuves face auxquelles Siobhan ne pourrait plus rien dire et qui sauveraient Lexa.

 **\- Mais que diront les gens une fois installés à Ballydangan ? Un arnaqueur et une ancienne prostituée, un sacré duo de choc pour ces gens plein de principes...**

 **\- Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de leur avis ? Bientôt, ils viendront tous me manger dans la main pour travailler à mon service et avoir des revenus décents.**

La remarque de Bellamy donna la nausée à Marcus, alors voilà comment le Blake considérait les habitants de Ballydangan… Et Lexa qui s'était cachée depuis toutes ces années par peur de faire tache dans ce paysage alors que sont seul crime était d'aimer les femmes.

 **\- J'ai quand même un peu de peine pour cette famille…** dit Echo tout bas en pensant au sort qu'allait subir les O'Woods

 **\- N'en n'ai pas, il n'y a que nous maintenant, et puis Lexa doit être dans les bras de cette saloperie de Griffin à cette heure, ça me répugne et ça me fait flipper… Ne les prends pas en peine, ni Lexa, ni eux, car si elle se réveille et qu'elle décide de finalement tout annuler pour vivre tranquillement avec sa médecin à deux balles, adieu la jolie petite vie que j'ai prévue pour nous.**

 **\- Alors j'espère qu'elle tient assez à sa famille et qu'elle se consolera dans les bras de Griffin plus tard…**

 **\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord toi…** lui dit Bellamy en se levant un peu pour déposer un long baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

Le coup de grâce était donné. Marcus avait tout filmé, surtout ce dernier baiser qui ferait peut-être réagir Siobhan sur le sort que le Blake réservait à sa famille. Le contrat était certes signé, mais la mauvaise foi évidente du Blake le réduisait à néant. En plus de la course, Lexa n'aurait plus aucun scrupule à dire non avant même le jour de ses noces, et Siobhan reviendrait sûrement sur ce contrat en apprenant la terrible vérité.

Marcus sortit de sa cachette et prit un malin plaisir à adresser un sourire au jeune homme qui ne savait pas qui il était avant de rejoindre Abby. La mère de Clarke le regarda intriguée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami s'était caché dans ce renfoncement téléphone à la main. Le barbu marcha jusqu'à elle, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.

\- **C'était quoi ça ?** demanda-t-elle toujours aussi intriguée par le comportement de Marcus.

\- **J'ai promis d'aller voir Siobhan pour sortir Lexa de cette histoire de mariage arrangé et je crois que j'ai enfin quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider en plus de cette course… Si Siobhan ne réagit pas devant cela…** souffla Marcus en montrant la petite vidéo à Abby.

\- **Mais Marcus, quel est le rapport avec cet homme, il dîne juste comme on vient de le faire...**

 **\- Cet homme, c'est Bellamy Blake,** avoua le barbu tout sourire.

* * *

Les plus jeunes s'étaient rendus dans un pub huppé de la capitale, l'ambiance battait son plein. Lincoln avait tenu à se rendre dans ce lieu mythique car sa cousine Luna était une habituée et qu'ils s'étaient entendus pour s'y retrouver et discuter de sa venue à Ballydangan pour quelques semaines. Le grand métis aperçut la jeune femme aux longs cheveux ondulés brun aux pointes plus claires. Le jeune homme avança de quelques pas vers elle en tenant Octavia par la main et l'interpella :

\- **Hé Luna ! Enfin nous nous retrouvons !** lança-t-il tout sourire en prenant sa cousine dans ses bras.

\- **Lincoln ! Je ne t'avais pas vu arrivé ! Et bien dis-donc tu as vraiment bon goût…** répondit Luna en lançant un regard assez suggestif à Octavia avant qu'il ne la lui présente de manière officielle.

\- **Et eux ?** Demanda-t-elle en désignant Finn et Raven du doigt.

\- **Raven Reyes et Finn Collins, des amis,** les présenta Lincoln.

\- **Ok,** répondit simplement Luna sans adresser plus d'un regard aux petits nouveaux.

Devant la froideur de la jeune femme, Raven décida d'aller s'installer au bar et de commander des boissons pour tout le monde.

\- **5 shot de tequila et un jus d'orange pour la jeune fille qui n'a pas envie de faire la fête !** commanda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Octavia qui lui répondit par un tirage de langue.

\- **Je ne bois que du whiskey, de la Guinness et des jus detox,** indiqua la cousine de Luna en repoussant avec dégoût le shooter que Raven lui tendait et qu'elle finit par s'enfiler.

\- **Alors Luna tu fais quoi dans la vie ?** demanda Raven heureuse de voir une nouvelle tête.

\- **Je dirige un centre de bootcamp.**

 **\- Oh cool !** s'exclama la latina en pensant que la cousine de Lincoln était totalement badass.

\- **Tu ne diras pas ça quand je te ferais courir dans Ballydangan pour perdre tes poignées d'amour.**

A la remarque cinglante, la bouche d'Octavia s'ouvrit subitement pour former un O parfait, alors que Lincoln secouait la tête devant le manque de tact légendaire de sa cousine et pensa que la rencontre de ces deux-là allait être explosive.

\- **Mais quelle connasse !** chuchota Raven à l'oreille de la jeune Blake avant de reprendre, **mes poignées d'amour vont bien, et elles te disent d'aller te faire foutre,** lança-t-elle à Luna dans un sourire hypocrite.

 **\- Les filles vulgaires comme toi je les puni de cent pompes pour muscler leur petit bras.**

 **\- Ah mes bras te posent un problème maintenant ?**

 **\- Je dis juste que tu as du mal à soulever ta pinte…**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on va voir…** marmonna Raven en trinquant en direction de Luna et en la buvant son verre d'une traite avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse sous le regard satisfait de la cousine de Lincoln.

\- **Dis… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta cousine était… Aussi peu… Commode,** chuchota Octavia complètement apeurée par le comportement de la O'Corringans.

\- **Détends-toi… Je connais Luna, ces techniques de drague peuvent paraître bizarre… Mais elle arrive toujours à ses fins,** l'informa Lincoln.

\- **C'était de la drague ça ?!** s'exclama-t-elle choquée alors que Lincoln lui répondit silencieusement par un sourire et un haussement d'épaule.

Finn était resté plus en retrait aux côtés de Luna. Les deux observaient la petite hispanique danser au milieu de la foule attirant de nombreux hommes et de nombreuses femmes, déclenchant le regard jaloux de Finn et celui amusé et compétitif de Luna.

\- **Elle a quoi cette fille ? Les nichons parfumés à la bière pour attirer autant de monde autour d'elle ?** lança Luna avant de boire une gorgée dans son shaker à la couleur verte les yeux rivés sur les fesses de la latina qui continuait à se déhancher.

 **\- T'es vulgaire, elle est sympa,** répondit Finn un peu outré par le comportement de la cousine de Lincoln.

\- **J'ai pas dit qu'elle ne l'était pas, et puis toi aussi t'es vulgaire à baver comme ça devant ses fesses.**

 **\- Je vois bien de la manière dont tu la regardes aussi…**

 **\- Sauf que la différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je pourrais les toucher ses fesses…** chuchota Luna à l'oreille du brun d'un air conquérant.

\- **T'as été insupportable avec elle toute la soirée… Alors que moi j'ai été galant, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va tomber dans tes bras ?!** rit Finn très sûr de lui.

\- **On parie ? Mais laisse-moi te dire que les filles comme elle ne veulent pas de ta galanterie, elles veulent être avec des gens qui ont du caractère, elles ont besoin d'être taquinées pour ne pas s'ennuyer, je te montrerai comment faire un de ses jours après que Reyes ait fini dans mon lit…** rétorqua la jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés en donnant son shaker vide à Finn, avant de s'approcher de la petite hispanique pour danser.

 **\- T'es revenue pour me mal traiter ?** demanda Raven à la cousine de Lincoln.

\- **Qui aime bien châtie bien.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas que me surnommer « Pépita » et tout ce qui s'en est suivi comme « bouffeuse de guacamole » ou encore « miss Nachos », prouve que tu m'aimes bien, t'es venue pourquoi ?** demanda la latina un peu en colère à cause de l'attitude de la dublinoise.

 **\- Pour te dire que tu vas tomber amoureuse de moi Raven Reyes.**

Raven explosa de rire recrachant la gorgée de tequila qu'elle venait d'avaler devant l'assurance de la jeune femme.

\- **D'une, l'amour je ne connais pas, et de deux je n'ai aucune attirance pour les filles qui** **boivent cette horreur de jus detox à la couleur radioactive, souffrent d'incontinence verbale au point de clasher toutes les personnes qui se trouvent à ses côtés et qui en prime qui combinent le style militaire et hippy-chic,** lança la latina en toisant Luna qui était vêtue d'un chapeau, d'une chemise brodée, d'un pantalon kaki et de rangers.

 **\- Et si tu tombes amoureuse de moi ?**

 **\- Oh par pitié, ne me dis pas que t'es la version féminine de Finn en terriblement plus narcissique…**

 **\- Je prends ça comme une insulte, Finn, pas le fait que je sois narcissique parce que ça je le sais et je l'assume pleinement, c'est largement justifié. Mais une chose Reyes, saches que j'ai toujours raison, on se voit demain,** souffla la dublinoise d'une voix lascive à l'oreille de Raven.

L'hispanique regarda Luna quitter le pub d'une démarche aussi assurée que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, et elle secoua la tête dans un rire jaune. Elle détestait cette fille si sûre d'elle, et pourtant son attitude qui allait au-delà de l'arrogance l'attirait, mais jamais elle ne donnerait raison à la cousine de Lincoln, et un dur de bras de fer était en train de s'enclencher.

\- **Hey Rae-Rae !** lança Finn en s'approchant de la latina qui ne quittait pas la porte du pub des yeux, encore chamboulée par l'attitude de Luna.

\- **T'es sérieux ? Rae-Rae ?! T'as cru que j'étais ta petite sœur de douze ans ou quoi ?**

 **\- T'es en colère à cause d'elle ? Si tu veux que je la rattrape pour lui dire qu'elle se comporte mal, pas de soucis.**

 **\- T'es mignon Finn, mais ça va aller, je suis une grande fille,** souffla Raven qui sentait déjà les lourds sabots de Collins.

Le ton doux qu'avait employé l'hispanique donna un peu d'assurance au brun qui se sentit pousser des ailes et proposa à Raven :

 **\- Alors si t'es une grande fille ça te dit de rentrer avec moi ?**

 **\- Tu peux rêver Collins…** répondit-elle en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main.

Décidément, elle qui était venue à Dublin pour se détendre et faire la fête était plus gonflée que jamais avec ces deux-là qui lui tournaient autour.

Raven rentra à l'hôtel en tanguant quelque peu, soutenue par Lincoln et Octavia qui la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- **Merci les gars, je vous aime,** leur lança-t-elle en leur faisant le signe de la paix.

Elle entra dans la chambre qui était encore éclairée, Abby ne dormait pas et Raven n'en fit même pas pour aller s'écrouler encore toute habillée dans son lit.

\- **Dur soirée ?** lui demanda la plus vieille.

\- **Tu n'imagines même pas… Je suis dans une merde… Ces Irlandais vont me rendre dingue...** répondit Raven la tête enfouie dans son coussin avant de commencer à ronfler bruyamment.

* * *

Le week-end touchait à sa fin, Clarke et Lexa en profitaient pour faire la grasse matinée. Cependant la grasse matinée de Clarke n'équivalait jamais à celle de la brune. Après avoir admiré la médecin sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle était encore profondément endormie, Lexa fut prise d'une envie pressante et se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes.

\- **Hé merde,** fit-elle en constatant qu'elle devrait reporter sa séance câline matinale à la semaine suivante.

Mais une autre chose attira son attention lorsqu'elle jeta un emballage dans la poubelle vide. Lexa en sortit un objet qui accéléra les battements de son coeur… Un test de grossesse positif. A la vue de de son résultat son coeur s'arrêta. Non, souffla-t-elle, les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer comme ça, pas maintenant, Clarke n'avait pas pu lui faire ça après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Lexa avança d'un pas lent vers la chambre de la maisonnette jaune, le regard toujours fixé sur le résultat du test et la bouche asséchée par l'angoisse de l'explication que Clarke pourrait lui donner.

La blonde s'était réveillée entre-temps, et observait sa compagne entrer dans la pièce en se comportant de manière étrange et alors que toute couleur semblait avoir quitté sa peau qui habituellement était légèrement hâlée.

\- **Lexa ? Tu es toute blanche tu es sûre que ça va ?** demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil alors que Lexa restait immobile devant n'osant la rejoindre dans leur lit.

\- **Cl-Clarke,** bafouilla-t-elle, choquée par sa découverte.

\- **Lex' tu me fais peur, dis-moi…**

Lexa avait peur, mais il fallait qu'elle sache, même si la réponse de Clarke était négative et qu'elle témoignerait de son manque de confiance en la blonde, Lexa voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- **Est-ce que tu es enceinte? Est-ce qu'avec Finn… ?** lâcha-t-elle dans un élan de courage.

* * *

 **Le Mea Culpa de Clarke...Ahah le vilain Bellamy :pLuna/Raven ?Et puis...** **OMG ! ma qué ce qui se passe ?! Je sens déjà qu'il y en a qui sont pas vraiment contents-contents...**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre: Le retour à Ballydangan !**

 **Les reviews !**

 **Chatow :** ahah la synchro alors Bellamy ? Encore plus un sacré * après ce petit chapitre ? Mais oui une solution se dessine !

 **WanHeda58 :** Et oui… Siobhan ne serait-elle pas la plus grande méchante de l'histoire ?

 **Jack77 :** Affaire à suivre dans les prochains chapitres !

 **Lovesseiesloves :** Ouuuuh direct tu sens le centre toi:p par contre pour Abby et Marcus leur histoire est plus que secondaire, il y a déjà beaucoup à faire du côté de Raven et du Clexa …

 **Lex-Jan :** Oh oui tu pourrais ! Siobhan la sorcière n'est qu'à l'échelon 5 de sa méchanceté:p et ta demande est prise en compte (mais bon, un chapitre tombera le lendemain c'est comme si:p)

 **Faberry45 :** Je crois que Siobhan est le personnage le plus méchant de cette histoire:p Connan se réveille c'est pas mal ça Alors ce retour de Bellamy ? Et bon le Clexa heureux pour toujours n'est qu'une douce utopie… bah oui sinon c'est pas palpitant !

 **Edas44 :** Ahah merci merci, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Cette rencontre était vraiment très gênante mais ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui:p ravie que le passage t'ait plu ! Et Connan n'a pas finit de péter un cable !

 **PsychoPast :** Hey ! Oula que oui ça va bouger sévère entre plan et contre plan (ou pas). Et nooooon je ne suis pas une mielleuse/guimauveuse/dragueuse, mais j'avoue faire des concours de pick-up lines avec ma copine pour rire (il n'y a qu'elle qui est vraiment romantique XD)Tant mieux si TOUT le chapitre t'as plu:p et ouais Connan in da place ! Je pense que Siobhan est un peu frustrante, il explose le pauvre papa !Ouh mince si ça te remue autant, ce chapitre a du te faire encore quelque chose alors…La course, c'est pour dans quelques chapitres !SEE YAAA GIRL !

 **Skippy1701 :** c'est vrai que ça serait pas mal comme solution ! RADICALE.

 **UneAutreEnvie :** je connais les insomnies:p ça permets d'écrire un peu (ou de lire, d'ailleurs… je suis en manque de tes chapitres laaaaa je veux la suite:( fin de ma petite revendication:p).Ahah Carman kiffe tellement embêter Siobhan, je crois que c'est son but n1 dans la vie:p Et oui, enfin Connan se bouge un peu et arrête de faire la serpillère devant sa femme. Quant à Siobhan… je ne dis rien, à part que j'adore son personnage, « sadisme » lui correspond totalement !Oh cool que tu ait aimé les moments Raven/Abby, ça permet de faire le point sur ce qu'elles pensent de la relation entre Clarke et Lexa et puis d'envisager d'autres relations ;)C'est vrai que la course c'est quand même le must pour gagner de l'argent « facilement »… Tu verras bien ce qui se prépare !Toujours pas envie de m'assassiner ? Si oui merci beaucoup parce que c'est nul quand ça part pas en vrille totale :pA la prochaine !

 **Roxdrama :** Les petits plaisirs de Carman T'as raison de le sentir mal… Elle est complètement barjot la madre O'Woods.Mais non Abby ne peut pas être méchaaaaaante… Elle a un petit coeur tout mou, et puis seul le bonheur de Clarke l'importe… Puis Lexa l'a surtout souffler, et Raven arrive au mauvais moment…A la prochaine !

 **Ewilan lo :** Hey ! **clap clap**! Tu verras bien ce que prépare Siobhan… Elle est plus maligne que ça… Beaucoup de chose sont cachées dans les chapitres qui arrivent En espérant que cette nouvelle ne te créée pas de nouvelles insomnies Connan a pas fini de se rebifer et de jouer l'Irlandais bourru prêt à tout pour protéger sa fille :)Bon cool que tu ait aimé la scène Abby/Lexa, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que ça pète sévère, mais je trouve que ça collait vraiment pas à Abby de s'en prendre méchamment à celle qui partage la vie de sa fille. Tu vois je t'ai déjà donné un petit moment Lexa/Grand Ma, pour t'en rajouter un vraiment à ta demande dans ce chapitre j'espère que ça t'a plu !Ahah Raven est vraiment épuisante… Et c'est pas finit…Ahah le charme légendaire des irlandais (bon mention quand même pour leur accent dégueulasse…). Ravie que tu ressentes la complexité des sentiments d'Abby, elle est là en Irlande, sur les traces de Jake, tout lui rappelle l'homme qu'elle aime et pourtant son deuil se fait plus doux, elle est plus dans la nostalgie que dans la tristesse et se dit qu'il faut avancer… Mais Jake est encore présent dans son coeur… Je pense qu'il est quand même difficile pour elle de reconstruire sa vie sans culpabiliser, peut-être que ça ira mieux après Merci pour le titre ! 'On pourrait en faire un titre de film ahah ! (je rigole)Si on a les mêmes goûts, j'espère que tu lui fais partager la playlist spotify à défaut qu'elle lise l'histoire !:pOula mon dieu, t'es la seule à avoir compris qu'à partir d'aout… ça va être chaud niveau chapitre… Je ne pense pas apporter mon ordinateur en Irlande pour les loooooongs temps de pause dans le lodge près du lac… Ou peut-être que je devrais… Je serais peut-être inspirée à écrire Encore merci pour le débrief et tout ton ressenti ! A la semaine prochaine !

 **Melou28 :** Pas de soucis, tout le plaisir est pour moi:)

 **Clexa9223 :** Pas de confrontation prévue entre Siobhan et Abby… Désolée si ça te déçoit… Et Luna est là;)

 **KeepHopePrincess :** Hey;) C'est sûr qu'elle ne le mérite pas… Mais tu sais, la vie n'est pas vraiment facile parfois. S'il n'y avait qu'elles ça serait top mais… Ravie que tu la lise toujours ! Merci à toi de te montrer:) A la prochaine, ici ou en MP:)


	20. The revenge of the O'Woods

**Hey tout le monde !**  
 **Whaaaaaat ?! Ce chapitre ne devait faire que 6000 mots à la base Oo et il en fait plus de 10 000 (sans compter le blabla habituel et les reviews) ?! Oui, je me suis emballée en retouchant l'avant-dernière partie qui je pense va largement vous plaire ahah tout comme le titre ^^ avec un petit bonus à la toute fin qui pour le coup n'était pas du tout prévu ^^**  
 **Sinon, il semble qu'un vent de panique ait soufflé sur Ballydangan avec cette histoire de test de grossesse XD, réponses aujourd'hui !  
Et puis plein de fluff pour fêter ce chapitre 20 !  
**

 **Merci à vous d'être toujours là ! :3** **  
**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Toujours sur la playlist spotify Galway Girl FF:**

 **The Dubliners - Irish Rover.** (Luna & Raven)

 **Van Morrisson – Brown eyed girl.** (Luna & Raven)

 **The Pogues – Dirty Old Town.** (Raven à Ballydangan)

 **Bruce Springsteen – When you need me.** (Lexa & Connan)

 **Flogging Molly – Rebels of the scared heart.** (Lexa, Connan, Carman, Anya, Marcus, Bellamy)

 **The Weeknd - I feel it coming.** (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

Clarke allongée dans leur lit, regardait Lexa totalement intriguée par sa question.

\- **Euuuuh…** hésita la blonde avant de reprendre, **à moins que l'air de Ballydangan ne change notre système reproductif, je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible… Même si l'idée d'avoir des petits blonds avec tes yeux verts, ou des petites brunes avec mes yeux bleus, ou les deux, je ne sais pas, est plus qu'attrayante….**

 **\- Je ne plaisante pas Clarke,** répondit fermement Lexa toujours plus angoissée, **est-ce que toi et Finn vous avez… ?**

 **\- Pardon ?** questionna la blonde qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

\- **Est-ce que vous avez couché ensemble quand toi et moi nous étions séparées ?** poursuivit Lexa alors que sa voix se brisait un peu.

\- **Qu'est-ce ce que tu es en train de me faire Lexa ?** répondit à son tour de manière très ferme la blonde, blessée par le manque de confiance de son Irlandaise.

\- **Tu ne crois pas que ça serait à moi de te dire ça ?!** s'emporta Lexa en brandissant le test devant sa compagne.

A la vue de l'objet, le cœur de Clarke rata un battement. Elle pensa soudainement à quel point elle avait été bête de laisser cette chose dans la poubelle alors que n'importe qui aurait pu le découvrir et que cela entraînerait une multitude de questions et de complications.

\- **Lex… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…** souffla Clarke en se levant pour avancer de quelques pas vers la brune.

\- **Ah bon ? Trouver un test de grossesse. Positif. Dans la poubelle de TES toilettes !** s'énerva Lexa qui savait que Clarke lui cachait quelques choses alors qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun secret entre elles.

 **\- Lexa !** la coupa Clarke en lui saisissant la main pour la calmer un peu, **laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de t'emballer !**

L'Irlandaise plongea ses yeux émeraude qui commençaient à légèrement s'embuer dans le regard océan de Clarke, attendant une réponse qu'elle espérait être la meilleure possible à ses yeux.

Le cœur de la blonde se serra face au regard de Lexa qui s'était fait soudainement sombre, elle n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle y avait déjà vu la peur, la joie, l'envie, mais jamais Clarke n'avait vu ce regard : celui de l'amertume. Elle aurait pu penser que si Lexa doutait d'elle à ce point c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle le disait, ou encore que si elle était enceinte de Finn, cela ne la regardait en rien puisqu'elles s'étaient séparées et qu'elle n'avait commis aucune faute. Mais Clarke ne pensa rien de tout cela, la détresse de son Irlandaise la bouleversa de nouveau, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle ne pouvait pas, et si Lexa doutait encore de ses sentiments, c'est qu'elle devait encore tout lui prouver.

Une certaine tension avait envahi la chambre. Cette chambre que Clarke et Lexa tentaient de préserver des tracas liés à leur relation, parce qu'elle avait toujours représenté le meilleur refuge pour leur amour. Clarke devait désamorcer cette bombe qui était prête à exploser ici dans leur nid. Après tout… Lexa avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Alors Clarke s'avança près de Lexa en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ce regard océan qui disait à la brune que tout se passerait bien. L'Américaine combla la distance entre elles en saisissant la main de sa compagne pour lui retirer le test de la discorde et murmura sur un ton doux :

\- **Je vais tout t'expliquer… Fais-moi confiance…**

Lexa déglutit et resserra sa main sur les doigts de Clarke. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tôt..._

C'est les mains tremblantes et l'esprit divaguant qu'Octavia attendait dans la petite salle d'attente du cabinet de Clarke. Elle n'était jamais venue ici pour une consultation, seulement pour traîner Clarke au pub après ses journées de travail, alors se retrouver à cette place inhabituelle était plus qu'effrayant.

La médecin raccompagna son patient et jeta un regard intrigué à Octavia, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : 16 heures.

\- **Il est un peu tôt pour aller au pub, non ?** lui demanda Clarke toujours aussi intriguée par la présence de la jeune Blake.

\- **Je viens voir le Docteur Griffin, pas Clarke,** lui répondit la brune sans aucun sourire aux lèvres.

Jamais Octavia n'avait affiché cet air si grave et ce comportement inquiétait Clarke qui n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. La médecin reprit son rôle et traita Octavia comme une patiente ordinaire, elle la fit entrer dans le salon qui lui servait de cabinet et invita la Blake à s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- **Alors O'… Tu n'es jamais venue consulter, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?**

Octavia ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le bureau de bois massif et cherchant des mots pour décrire ces symptômes. Devant le mutisme de son amie, Clarke ne pouvait pas assurer son rôle de médecin du moins pas pour le reste des habitants qui risqueraient de se pointer à sa porte. Alors comme elle l'avait fait quelques mois plus tôt alors que Lexa ne partageait pas encore sa vie, elle se leva et ferma le cabinet afin qu'Octavia se laisse un peu plus aller à la confidence.

\- **Je fais ça, quand il ne s'agit pas d'une simple grippe,** dit Clarke en se rasseyant à son bureau et en adressant un clin d'œil rassurant à Octavia, **tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai jamais.**

 **\- J'ai pas mal de nausées…**

 **\- Il y a une épidémie de gastro… Tu as mal au ventre ? Selles liquides ?**

 **\- On est vraiment en train de parler de mes selles là ?**

 **\- O' tu es mon amie, et même si j'ai fermé le cabinet, je reste médecin, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui a dit que tu t'adressais au Dr Griffin, et si tu es là ce n'est pas par hasard…**

 **\- J'ai mal au ventre parfois, comme des sortes de crampes…**

Clarke écoutait attentivement son amie qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, et le Dr Griffin pensait que c'était bien la gastro qui pointait le bout de son nez, jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia ajoute dans un murmure comme si elle avait honte :

\- **J'ai du retard…**

 **\- Combien de temps,** demanda Clarke d'un ton plus que concerné.

\- **Au moins un mois…**

 **\- D'accord…** souffla Clarke avant de tirer une petite boîte en carton de son tiroir et d'entraîner Octavia à sa suite.

Octavia n'avait que 21 ans, pensa la médecin, cela ne faisait que quelque mois qu'elle était avec Lincoln, ses parents n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques et prêts à lui autoriser certains écarts, et elle comprenait soudainement le regard paniqué de la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle.

\- **Tu sais comment ça marche…** dit Clarke avant d'abandonner la jeune Blake dans les toilettes de l'étage pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Octavia acquiesça le cœur lourd, elle savait qu'au vu de ses symptômes le résultat de ce test allait sûrement changer sa vie. Elle avait prié pour n'avoir qu'un simple retard insignifiant, mais les jours étaient passés et rien n'avait changé. Angoissée et dans le besoin de trouver un certain soutien, elle s'était dit que Clarke serait la plus à même de la conseiller.

Une fois l'opération finie, elle appela Clarke qui se tenait derrière la porte. Le stress l'avait elle aussi gagnée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Octavia voulait, elle savait simplement que son amie était jeune, et que sa famille serait peu clémente avec elle. Alors Clarke qui cette fois avait prit son rôle d'amie, entra dans les toilettes, et s'assit à côté d'elle dans un silence pesant. La jeune Blake passait ses mains sur son visage dans des gestes nerveux en attendant le résultat, et Clarke lui prit la main pour la détendre avant de lui dire d'un ton réconfortant :

\- **O'… Peu importe ce que ce test indiquera, on sera là pour toi, et cela peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire…**

 **\- Merci Clarke…**

La médecin jeta un regard à sa montre, il était temps. Elle sortit le test du petit récipient qu'elle avait prêté à Octavia et lui dit :

 **\- Je pense que c'est à toi de regarder la première…**

Octavia se saisit du test silencieusement et le cœur battant à tout rompre, là se jouait son avenir et celui de Lincoln.

\- **Hé merde…** soupira Octavia avant de fondre en larme.

\- **O'… Viens là ça va aller…** dit doucement Clarke en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- **Mes parents vont me tuer… Bellamy va le tuer…**

 **\- Hé O' personne ne va tuer personne.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Clarke… Je ne sais pas comment le dire…**

 **\- Tout d'abord… Est-ce que tu veux… Est-ce que tu veux le garder ?** hésita Clarke.

\- **Je crois que ça serait pire si je ne le gardais pas… Mais je ne suis pas mariée, ça va être un scandale…**

 **\- Pour qui Octavia ? Pour tes parents ? Pour ton frère ? Tu sors déjà avec Lincoln contre leur avis…**

 **\- Ouais mais là je suis enceinte !** s'exclama-t-elle pleine d'angoisse.

\- **En tout cas sache qu'il te reste encore un peu de temps pour en parler à Lincoln et décider de ce que tu veux…**

 **\- La question ne se pose pas là-dessus Clarke… Bien sûr que je vais le garder…** avoua Octavia en regardant vers le ciel.

\- **Bien… Mais je te le redis Octavia, nous serons là, Lexa, Lincoln est un homme d'honneur, Marcus, et moi-même, on sera tous là. On est une famille, on se sert les coudes, pas vrai ?** La questionna Clarke en la blottissant contre elle et en caressant ses cheveux, **et puis finit le whiskey et les space-scones…**

\- **J'espère que Lexa ne sera pas jalouse, mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je t'aime Clarke Griffin…** plaisanta Octavia en séchant quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, et en jetant le test de grossesse dans la petite poubelle.

* * *

Lexa se laissa tomber sur le lit et inspira une grande bouffée d'air en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, égoïstement soulagée par la nouvelle… Elle savait que le chemin allait être dur pour Octavia, mais elle respirait bien mieux depuis que Clarke lui avait dit que le test appartenait à leur amie.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée Clarke…**

 **\- Ne le sois pas… Je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même façon si j'avais trouvé ce test chez toi… Si Bellamy et toi… Enfin, tu vois…**

 **\- Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner pour mes doutes ?** demanda Lexa pleine de culpabilité.

\- **Pour commencer, tu vas me serrer fort dans tes bras.**

Lexa s'exécuta et prit Clarke par les hanches pour lui offrir l'étreinte qu'elle lui avait demandé en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les océans de Clarke, avant d'enfouir sa tête au creux de son cou.

\- **Puis tu vas m'embrasser comme tu sais si bien le faire.**

Lexa releva la tête et se saisit amoureusement des lèvres de sa compagne pour lui donner un baiser empli d'un amour sincère et rassuré par le fait que Clarke ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir tant douté d'elle. La blonde chancela à la ferveur que Lexa mettait dans ce baiser avant de se reculer un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

\- **Et puis on va se recoucher un peu aussi, parce que c'est vraiment pas cool de m'avoir réveillée si tôt alors que c'est le dernier jour du week-end…**

 **\- Désolée…** sourit Lexa avant que Clarke ne dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres prouvant qu'elle était déjà toute pardonnée.

Clarke attira Lexa dans leur lit et se blottit dans son dos en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle en profita pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa nuque qui la firent frissonner avant qu'elle ne souffle :

\- **Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé…**

 **\- Tu es vexée ?** l'interrogea la blonde.

 **\- Non… C'est juste que c'est ma meilleure amie… Et que si elle n'est pas venue m'en parler…**

 **\- Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête, d'ailleurs… Il faudrait que ça reste entre nous, je te l'ai dit parce que je suis incapable de me disputer avec toi… Elle avait juste besoin d'un avis neutre et je suis son médecin,** la coupa doucement Clarke, en déposant un nouveau baiser contre sa nuque.

\- **Ah bon ? Tu es SON médecin… Je croyais que j'avais une certaine exclusivité…** soupira Lexa faussement offensée.

 **\- Tu as l'exclusivité de mes consultations spéciales, c'est déjà pas mal…** rit Clarke dans les cheveux de Lexa en la serrant un peu plus fort contre elle.

\- **C'est vrai que c'est un sacré avantage…**

 **\- C'est ça que tu appelles un avantage ?** minauda la blonde en faisant glisser ses doigts vers la culotte de Lexa.

\- **Mauvaise idée… Les anglais ont débarqué aujourd'hui à Ballydangan…**

 **\- Satanés anglais…** soupira Clarke pleine de déception en remontant ces doigts sur le ventre de la brune.

\- **Tu parles comme une vraie rebelle Irlandaise…** plaisanta Lexa qui commençait à somnoler.

Clarke sourit contre la nuque de sa compagne et se blottit encore un peu plus contre son dos avant que la respiration apaisée de la brune ne la berce, la plongeant de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lincoln était en train de charger les valises de ses amies dans la voiture lorsque Luna le rejoignit comme prévu en bas de leur hôtel avec son sac à dos militaire. Un peu embarrassée, elle s'avança près de son cousin sans réellement s'annoncer. Le O'Corringans, habitué aux méthodes de sa cousine senti sa présence et tourna la tête en lui souriant avant de lui lancer :

\- **Hey !**

 **\- Hey,** lui répondit Luna aussi peu loquace qu'à son habitude.

\- **Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais le, au lieu de rester muette comme une carpe.**

 **\- J'aimerais bien monter avec Reyes. Seule.**

 **\- Je me doutais que tu me le demanderais,** répondit-il en mettant la dernière valise dans la voiture d'Octavia.

Luna acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- **O' avait prévu le coup et elle a réussi à convaincre Abby et Finn de monter avec nous dans la voiture de Marcus, t'as la voiture pour toi toute seule.**

 **\- Cool,** répondit simplement la cousine de Lincoln de son air taciturne, **de toute façon si tu m'avais dit non, je t'aurais pété un genou.**

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime cousine. Hé Luna !** lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner de la voiture pour rejoindre les autres sur le perron de l'hôtel, **déconnes pas avec elle, c'est une fille bien.**

Luna acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de monter dans la Rover noire de la Blake en attendant que Raven la rejoigne.

La latina sorti de l'hôtel accompagnée d'Abby. Octavia lui adressa un large sourire et lui jeta les clés de la Rover qu'elle attrapa au vol.

\- **T'es sérieuse O' ?** demanda Raven toute heureuse de se faire plaisir avec la voiture de la jeune Blake.

\- **Elle est à toi pour quatre heures, pas de folie !**

 **\- Merci merci merci O' !** lança la brune en sautillant de joie, les clés comme un trophée accroché à ses doigts, en s'avançant vers la Rover de l'Irlandaise.

Raven s'installa victorieusement au volant du 4x4 de luxe noir et caressa le cuir de la voiture, ah… Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait puissante à bord de cette voiture et elle pensa que finalement, être une Blake n'avait pas forcément que des désavantages. Soudain, une voix posée et teintée d'arrogance la sortie violemment de ses rêveries.

\- **Bonjour,** souffla Luna ce qui fit sursauter Raven qui crispa ses doigts sur le volant.

\- **Putain ?!Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là…**

 **\- Je pars à Ballydangan avec vous, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ah oui c'est vrai… Après six tequila Raven Reyes n'existe plus…**

 **\- Déjà c'était quinze shots de tequila et de deux tu es partie avant tout le monde…**

 **\- Ça t'a dérangé ? Je t'ai manqué ?** demanda Luna d'un air taquin en relevant un sourcil.

\- **Absolument pas ! Pour tout te dire ma soirée s'est embellie du moment que tu as quitté le pub…** souffla Raven, **bon, tu bouges que je démarre ?**

 **\- On va devoir faire la route ensemble, les autres sont déjà partis,** indiqua Luna en montrant du doigt l'autre voiture qui s'éloignait déjà de l'hôtel.

\- **Putain... Octavia Blake je vais te tuer…** marmonna Raven.

\- **On va être obligées de faire le voyage ensemble,** dit Luna son sourire fier accroché aux lèvres.

\- **Non… Sans déconner…** ironisa Raven complètement désespérée par la situation, **mais en fait, je me demande bien ce qui me retiens de te dire** ** _« descends de cette voiture et vas y en courant à Ballydangan »_** **vu comme tu m'as traité tout le week-end.**

 **\- La peur que je te maîtrise en une clé de bras et que je me barre avec la voiture peut-être ?**

 **\- Ouais c'est peut-être ça en fait,** déglutit Raven devant l'air satisfait de la O'Corringans.

\- **Ou alors… C'est que tu m'aimes déjà assez pour vouloir de ma présence à tes côtés pendant quatre heures, et je penche plus pour cette raison.**

 **\- On t'a déjà dit que t'étais arrogante et narcissique ?**

 **\- Souvent, mais je l'assume pleinement, tu démarres ?** l'interrogea Luna pour la presser un peu.

\- **Minute, par contre je te préviens, j'ai le dernier mot sur la musique.**

 **\- Ok,** répondit Luna en haussant les épaules à la demande de la petite hispanique.

Raven et Luna roulaient depuis trois heures, Ballydangan n'était plus très loin. Elles avaient quitté l'autoroute pour emprunter les sentiers irlandais bien moins confortables, et Raven bénissait la Rover. Elle trouvait ça génial de pouvoir circuler à bord d'une voiture si luxueuse alors que les chemins n'étaient que bosses et crevasses. Le trajet était silencieux, Luna était restée peu loquace comme à son habitude et n'avait ouvert la bouche uniquement pour taquiner la conduite de Raven qui avait plongé de tout son corps dans les joutes verbales initiées par la cousine de Lincoln. La route était calme, en même temps, il n'y avait jamais foule une fois passé l'autoroute, et Raven se détendit derrière son volant relâchant quelque peu sa vigilance. L'hispanique abandonnait son esprit au paysage, quittant de temps à autre la route des yeux pour changer la musique.

\- **Fais chier cette musique… J'en peux plus des Dubliners…**

Soudain, Luna s'exclama d'une voix forte en se retenant au siège :

\- **Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeine !**

Raven, voyant surgir un mouton appuya de toutes ses forces sur les supers freins de la Rover évitant de percuter de plein fouet l'animal. La voiture s'était arrêtée qu'à quelques centimètres de l'ovidé, et Raven et Luna reprenait lentement leur souffle devant la frayeur qu'elle venait de se faire.

\- **Tu te rends compte que t'as failli renverser ce mouton ?!** s'emporta Luna.

\- **C'est un bouc,** lui répondit naturellement Raven.

\- **C'est un putain de mouton et puis peu importe t'as failli le tuer !**

 **\- Ça va miss protection des animaux ! Ton bouc aurait surtout pu nous refaire l'avant de la voiture et Octavia nous aurait assassinées !** s'énerva à son tour Raven en agitant les bras.

\- **C'est moi qui t'aurais assassiné si tu avais tué ce mouton,** répondit froidement la O'Corringans.

Alors que Raven s'apprêtait à redémarrer la voiture, le mouton se mit à bêler.

\- **Tu vois, il va bien,** fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, un mouton en attirant un autre, une horde d'ovidés envahit la route et encercla la Rover comme une marée blanche.

\- **Oh non non non ! Pas maintenant, bordel !** s'exclama Raven, **on va être en retard pour la partie de carte avec Madame Donaghan et Madame O'Woods…**

Raven décida de faire bouger le troupeau en appuyant vivement sur le klaxon de la voiture. Mais les bêtes imperturbables, ne se décidèrent pas à bouger. Les moutons restèrent là, la narguant de leurs bêlements répétés alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur le klaxon.

\- **Laisse ces pauvres bêtes faire leur vie !** souffla Luna devant l'agitation de la petite brune.

\- **On est coincé ici, depuis une heure et demi à cause d'un foutu troupeau de bouc ! J'en ai ma claque ! Entre le lac avec Abby, la voiture avec Finn, et maintenant je reste bloquée au milieu d'un putain de troupeau de boucs avec toi ! Non mais sérieusement ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à l'Irlande pour tout le temps rester coincer là où il ne faut pas ! Bordeeeeeeel de meeeeerde !** s'emporta Raven en frappant le volant de ses paumes de main.

\- **Au moins tu es coincé avec moi…** dit calmement Luna.

\- **Ah parce que ça devrait me rassurer ? Être quelque chose de cool ?** ironisa Raven en lâchant un rire plein d'amertume.

\- **Au moins, tu n'es pas coincée avec Finn…**

 **\- Ouais tu marques un point sur ce coup…** avoua Raven en marmonnant.

\- **Un point seulement ? Et puis je remarque que tu préfères rester coincer avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui.**

 **\- C'est une compétition ?**

 **\- Peut-être bien…** répondit Luna en restant évasive quant au pari qu'elle avait engagé avec Finn.

\- **Une compétition me concernant ?** demanda Raven alors que le rouge lui montait légèrement aux joues.

Elle devait bien l'avouer, Luna avait beau être la pire des garces, elle la trouvait tout de même séduisante, son assurance et son arrogance aidaient beaucoup, et la latina était quelque peu flattée qu'un petit concours s'engage autour de sa petite personne. Luna voulait jouer, elle allait jouer aussi.

 **\- J'aime les challenges, et je sens que tu m'aimes bien.**

\- **Tu peux rêver Luna…** lui répondit-elle d'un air malicieux.

\- **N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours raison, et que je sais que tu succomberas tôt ou tard…**

 **\- T'es quand même sacrément gonflée tu sais ?**

 **\- Ah bon et pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Tu me traites comme une moins que rien, tu as passé ton week-end à me clasher, et tu crois que je vais « succomber », je vais surtout succomber à toute tes remarques cinglantes ouais… Au moins Finn me fait des compliments LUI,** lança-t-elle d'un air plein de malice espérant planter la graine du doute dans le cœur de la O'Corringans qui semblait se voir comme la grande gagnante de ce petit jeu.

\- **Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire de la lèche bien gluante, bien dégoulinante et pleine d'amour liquoreux… Et je crois savoir que tu n'aimes pas ça non plus.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **\- Tes fuites quand Finn s'approche de toi, ou encore ton regard horrifié quand Octavia fourre sa langue dans la bouche de Lincoln.**

 **\- C'est vrai que ça c'est vraiment dégueu…**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit Reyes… J'ai toujours raison.**

 **\- Et moi j'ai raison sur le fait que t'es tout bonnement insupportable.**

 **\- Sûrement, mais je sais qu'au fond, tu m'aimes bien.**

 **\- Rêves,** lui dit-elle un fin sourire aux lèvres qu'elle eut du mal à cacher et que Luna capta immédiatement, **merci Dieu de l'Irlande de ne pas m'avoir puni plus longtemps que ça, on va pouvoir repartir,** s'exclama la petite hispanique en voyant le troupeau qui s'était enfin décidé à se disperser.

* * *

Finalement, l'air de Ballydangan lui avait manqué. Raven n'avait jamais pensé une telle chose, mais c'était bien le cas, au moins ici tout était calme et elle avait un refuge sûr pour ne pas se coltiner Luna et Finn à longueur de journée. Quoi que la cousine de Lincoln lui paraissait de plus en plus intéressante, même si elle osait ne se l'avouer qu'à demi-mot, parce qu'elle restait tout de même une sacrée garce. Raven avait déposé, ou plutôt jeté la O'Corringans devant chez Lincoln avant de garer la Rover devant la maisonnette jaune. Après le sale tour qu'Octavia et Lincoln lui avaient joué, ils ne devaient pas compter sur Raven pour déposer la voiture devant la fumerie comme elle lui avait demandé. La petite hispanique sortie de la Rover, et comme Abby et Clarke, la première fois qu'elles avaient posé les pieds à Ballydangan, Raven se surprit à humer l'air iodé avec plaisir, se détendant instantanément sous la légère brise qui balayait quotidiennement le village.

\- **Home sweet home,** murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre, **mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à aimer ce bled paumé…**

Raven secoua la tête choquée par sa propre attitude et vit l'autre partie de la troupe se garer derrière la Rover. La latina jeta un regard noir à Octavia et Lincoln et pénétra dans la petite maison sans prendre la peine de les aider à décharger les valises, après tout, ils méritaient tous leur sort.

Raven pénétra dans la petite maison de Clarke et se dirigea automatiquement dans le salon où brûlait un feu de tourbe qui réchauffait considérablement l'atmosphère. Sans aucune gêne ni aucune considération pour les habitantes de cette demeure, elle vint s'affaler dans le canapé obligeant Clarke et Lexa qui étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre à se séparer.

\- **Bonjour Raven ! Ça va ? On ne te gêne pas ?** demanda Clarke légèrement agacée par le comportement de son amie.

\- **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué mes petites mamies…**

 **\- Petites mamies ?** la questionna la blonde l'air intrigué.

\- **Deux thés fumant sur la table, toi qui dessines, Morenita qui lit avec ses lunettes, d'ailleurs laisses-moi te dire que t'es carrément sexy avec…** lança Raven à la O'Woods en détaillant son visage parfait avant de reprendre, **et tout ça en pyjama alors qu'il n'est que 18 heures…**

 **\- J'ai des lunettes parce que j'ai mal à la tête…** se justifia Lexa.

\- **Je m'en fous de tes justifications O'Woods, tu lis les mêmes romans à l'eau de rose que ma grand-mère…**

 **\- Hé mais…** protesta Lexa.

\- **Sinon ton week-end s'est bien passé ?** demanda Clarke alors que Raven lui semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

 **\- AFF-REUX.**

 **\- Pourtant O' m'a dit que vous aviez visité la ville et que vous aviez passé la soirée dans un pub hyper huppé avec la cousine de Lincoln…**

 **\- Justement Clarke !** s'exclama Raven.

 **\- Avec Luna ?** demanda Lexa, son fin sourire accroché aux lèvres, **je comprends mieux ton week-end AFF-REUX,** reprit-elle en l'imitant, **«** _ **Je lui aurais volontiers pardonné son orgueil si elle n'avait pas blessé le mien**_ **»...** lu Lexa, **je parie que ça correspond totalement aux conversations que tu as eu avec Luna…**

\- **Ne prononce pas le nom du démon Morenita tu risquerais de la faire rappliquer, déjà qu'elle va passer plusieurs semaines ici… Et puis arrête de lire ce bouquin ! Depuis que je suis arrivée ici ça doit faire la troisième fois que tu le lis !** lança Raven en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- C'est un classique… Et donc, Luna est à Ballydangan ?**

 **\- A mon plus grand désespoir…** souffla Raven, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que finalement la venue de la cousine de Lincoln n'était pas si mal.

 **\- On dirait que tu parles d'une plaie Rae…** soupira Clarke qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie.

 **\- Non mais tu ne sais pas toi ! YOU KNOW NOTHING Clarke Griffin ! En cinq minutes de conversation, alors qu'on venait de se rencontrer, elle m'a littéralement déféqué dessus !** s'emporta légèrement Raven.

 **\- Littéralement ?**

 **\- Non mais là t'es franchement dégueu Clarke…**

 **\- On va dire que la cousine de Lincoln, est un peu… spéciale,** intervint Lexa.

 **\- Spéciale ?** questionna Clarke qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Raven était dans un tel état.

 **\- Brute de pomme si tu préfères, un peu rude, sans filtre, un peu comme Raven, à un niveau largement au-dessus en fait,** tenta d'expliquer Lexa avant d'ajouter, **mais si elle te parle Raven c'est déjà un bon point !**

 **\- Un bon point ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? T'as pas vu comme elle me parle ? En plus je suis restée bloquée avec elle deux heures au milieu des boucs ! Deux putain d'horribles heures !**

 **\- Comment ça ?** demanda Clarke qui commençait à pouffer de rire à la nouvelle péripétie de son amie.

\- **On s'est fait encercler par un troupeau de boucs, ou de mouton, je ne sais pas…** soupira-t-elle fatiguée de ses aventures irlandaise.

 **\- Détends-toi Rae, elle fait ça uniquement avec les gens qu'elle aime bien,** la rassura Lexa.

 **\- Ah mais oui ! D'ailleurs c'est ça le pire ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles toutes les deux : c'est qu'elle croit que je vais tomber amoureuse d'elle !** s'exclama Raven en riant allègrement pour mieux cacher que, finalement au fond d'elle-même, elle trouvait Luna attirante et son comportement la troublait quelque peu.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit elle t'aime bien Rae…** avança l'Irlandaise qui sentait bien que Raven faisait du cinéma.

 **\- Ça va O'Woods, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, comment tu sais ça toi ?** questionna Clarke un peu suspicieuse quant au passé de Lexa.

 **\- On sortait dans les mêmes pubs pendant nos études, elle « maltraitait » les filles, et pourtant elles finissaient toujours dans son lit, Luna est une experte, elle est juste impressionnante… Et puis je la croisais souvent quand on était petite, elle venait souvent passer quelques jours de vacances chez Lincoln…**

 **\- Sinon, ma mère m'a dit que Finn était parti avec vous ?**

 **\- Oh mais ça aussi il faut que je vous raconte !** lança Raven qui avait l'impression d'être partie plusieurs semaines car trop de choses s'étaient passées durant son court séjour dublinois. **Clarke Griffin, laisse-moi canoniser ta mère… Parce que c'est une sainte : elle m'a sauvé d'un changement de chambre in extremis ! L'autre béta de Finn faisait tout pour pioncer dans la mienne… Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as repoussé, j'ai jamais vu un dragueur aussi nul !**

 **\- Ouais,** confirma froidement Lexa d'un œil mauvais et jaloux alors qu'elle repensait à l'équipier de Marcus qui draguait allègrement Clarke même lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble.

\- **Je te jure Clarke…** reprit Raven comme vidée de ses forces, **l'enfer a un nom : Dublin.**

 **\- Au lieu de te plaindre comme une enfant de tes supers vacances, dis-moi où est ma mère.**

 **\- Elle décharge la voiture avec Marcus, Octavia et Lincoln.**

 **\- Et tu ne les aides pas ?**

 **\- Ils méritent leur châtiment, c'est eux qui ont tout manigancé pour que Luna fasse le trajet avec moi ! Et puis… J'avais besoin de me blottir entre vous deux et votre amour dégoulinant pour me réconforter,** souffla Raven en se calant un peu mieux entre l'Américaine et l'Irlandaise qui sentait leur espace soudainement trop envahit, **juste cinq minutes avant d'aller jouer aux cartes...**

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine était passée. Marcus avait préparé ce qu'il allait dire et attendait que son ami Connan rentre de la ferme et que Lexa finisse de donner son dernier cours de la journée. Siobhan lui avait servi un thé qui continuait de fumer sur la table de la cuisine malgré les minutes qui passaient. Seul le tic-tac de la pendule qui se trouvait dans la pièce venait troubler le silence pesant qui s'y était installé. Siobhan regardait Marcus l'air suspicieuse, Marcus regardait Carman l'air malicieux et Carman regardait Anya de manière intriguée. Le barbu ne s'était pas pointé là pour profiter d'un thé avec Siobhan, pensa la grand-mère, de toute manière ces deux-là n'avait jamais pu se piffrer… Carman O'Woods se rappelait bien des pics que les deux se lançaient alors qu'ils étaient encore que de jeunes adultes. Marcus avait toujours trouvé que Siobhan menait Connan par le bout du nez quant à ses moindres désirs et il ne manquait pas de le faire remarquer, tandis que la mère de Lexa s'évertuait à répondre en blessant Marcus avec le sujet épineux d'Aurora Blake. Oui, ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, alors la présence de Marcus était plus que surprenante.

Alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre le barbu et la mère de Lexa à part quelques simples formules de politesse, la porte d'entrée de la demeure des O'Woods claqua fortement signifiant que Connan avait fini sa journée. Le grand homme à la barbe blanche pénétra dans la cuisine et s'étonna lui aussi de la présence de son ami.

\- **Marcus ! Mon ami, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Allons, laisse le thé aux bonnes femmes et prends un petit whiskey pour bien finir la journée !** lui lança-t-il tout sourire.

\- **Le whiskey sera pour après, je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes facultés pour comprendre ce que je vais te montrer… D'ailleurs Lexa ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.**

 **\- Lexa va venir ici ?** s'étonna Connan très peiné de ne plus voir sa fille qui avait fui la maison familiale.

\- **Oui, j'ai demandé à Lexa de passer un moment dans sa propre maison, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient Siobhan ?** demanda Marcus un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

La mère de Lexa ne répondit pas, le sourire qu'arborait Marcus annonçait rien de bon pour elle. Elle le connaissait bien, s'il était là ce n'était que pour l'agacer.

La porte claqua une seconde fois, et Lexa apparut à son tour dans la cuisine. La brune se sentie mal à l'aise dans cette pièce qui avait vu sa relation avec Clarke voler en éclat. Ces murs blancs, ce billot de boucher en bois massif, cette nappe orange, Doug allongé près du piano de cuisine, tout lui rappelait ce maudit jour où Clarke l'avait quitté. Lexa avança de quelques pas vers sa mère et lui adressa un hochement de tête froid pour la saluer en plongeant son regard plein de rancœur dans le sien. Siobhan soutint le regard de sa fille sans jamais fléchir, un combat invisible s'était engagé entre les deux femmes, et Siobhan O'Woods ne semblait aucunement disposer à le perdre. Lexa, fatiguée par ce petit jeu détourna les yeux sous le regard satisfait de sa mère. Siobhan ne venait non pas de gagner la guerre, ni même une bataille, mais un combat psychologique témoignant de l'emprise qu'elle pouvait avoir sur sa fille. Lexa alla embrasser sa grand-mère qui la salua de son éternel « haight sweetie », elle embrassa sa sœur en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et fit de même avec Marcus, avant de se présenter devant son père.

Elle ne s'était pas tenue si près de lui depuis plusieurs mois fuyant constamment la maison familiale. Elle ne le faisait que le croiser de temps à autre lorsqu'il rentrait du champ et lorsqu'elle finissait de donner ses cours au haras. Elle le saluait sans plus de chaleur pensant que lui aussi était du côté de sa mère, alors que Connan ne cessait d'essayer de la rattraper par le poignet à chaque fois qu'elle quittait la cours pour rentrer chez Clarke Griffin, dans sa nouvelle maison. Il aurait tant aimé lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était désolé pour tout, pour l'été de ses seize ans, pour sa rupture avec Clarke qui avait vu son cœur effleurer l'enfer, pour le comportement de sa mère... Mais à chaque fois, Lexa fuyait son regard et chacune de ses étreintes. Connan était un père peiné de ne pas avoir su protéger sa plus jeune fille, sa petite Lexa qui resterait toujours son bébé même si aujourd'hui elle était devenue une femme. Alors Connan détailla le visage de sa fille, ses traits étaient plus apaisés que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, ses cheveux un peu plus long, elle semblait avoir pris un peu de poids, ses petites joues en témoignaient, c'était sans doute ça l'effet de l'amour du Dr Griffin, et à la vision de cette si belle femme qu'était devenue sa fille, son cœur se serra, il n'avait pas assez profité d'elle, sa pudeur lui avait empêché de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Connan fit un pas en direction de sa fille hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Des mots pleins d'amour tentèrent de passer la frontière de ses lèvres, mais seul le silence en sorti. Non, Connan O'Woods n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose, pourtant, Lexa avait comprit. Alors à son tour, elle fit un pas vers le seul homme de sa vie, puis un autre, et encore un autre, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

\- **Ma fille…** souffla-t-il la gorge un peu serrée en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps de Lexa.

La cavalière profita des bras rassurants de son père pour s'y blottir un peu plus, depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas fait ça ? Dix ans peut-être… Ce jour-là où Connan avait laissé partir sa fille en soi-disant camps d'équitation.

Lexa, ne pouvant plus retenir ses émotions, laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue, témoignant de l'immense bonheur qu'elle avait de retrouver « son papa ». A cette vision, Anya et Marcus laissèrent un sourire attendri leur échapper, tandis que Carman remerciait le ciel que ces deux-là se retrouvent enfin…

\- **Merci mon Dieu, regardez comme ils sont beaux !** lança Carman les larmes aux yeux, alors que son fils déposait des baisers aimants sur le crâne de Lexa.

\- **Bon allez, qu'as-tu de si important à lui montrer Marcus, qu'on en finisse ?** s'impatienta Siobhan.

Le barbu sortit son téléphone un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, et le brancha à son ordinateur portable pour que Siobhan profite de cette petite vidéo en grand écran et avec une meilleure résolution. Marcus appuya sur « play » alors que tous les habitants de la demeure O'Woods s'étaient réunis autour de lui.

\- **Mais c'est Bellamy ?** s'étonna Carman de sa petite voix chevrotante.

\- **Il n'est pas censé être aux États-Unis celui-là ?** demanda Anya d'un air mauvais.

Siobhan, Connan et Lexa n'y comprenaient rien. La brune regardait attentivement la vidéo tentant de comprendre ce que Marcus voulait leur démontrer et revoir Bellamy même sur un écran ne la réjouissait pas plus que ça.

\- **Et qui est cette jeune femme, et où était-ce ?** interrogea de nouveau Carman.

\- **A Dublin, et vous allez voir Madame O'Woods, patience…** souffla Marcus qui imaginait déjà la tête déconfite de Siobhan.

- **Une bouteille de château Margaux à table… Ça va il ne s'emmerde pas le Blake…** grogna Connan.

\- **Quoi ? Tu vas lui en vouloir d'avoir de l'argent maintenant ?** demanda Siobhan d'un ton arrogant.

\- **Oh putain !** s'écria Anya en bouchant les oreilles de sa fille, alors que Bellamy venait d'embrasser la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- **Quel enfoiré…** souffla Lexa en entendant les durs mots qu'employait le Blake à l'encontre des habitants de Ballydangan et de sa compagne, alors que sa grand-mère faisait les gros yeux devant l'attitude du jeune homme.

\- **Mais de quoi il parle ?** demanda Connan qui n'avait pas compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la vidéo.

\- **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dégainer mon téléphone pour la première partie de la conversation, mais pour faire simple, il a prévu de vous virer de chez vous une fois qu'il aura divorcé de Lexa parce qu'elle n'aura pas rempli son « devoir conjugal »,** conclut Marcus un peu gêné.

\- **Je ne comprends pas mon ami, dis-moi en plus…**

 **\- Le contrat que Siobhan et Lexa ont signé, est-ce qu'elles l'ont lu ?**

 **\- Oui et avec la plus grande attention…** souffla Lexa angoissée par le fait d'avoir commis une possible erreur.

\- **Je parlais surtout du contrat de ta mère sweetie, parce que oui, vous avez des contrats différents.**

Tous lancèrent des regards intrigués à Marcus lui demandant tacitement de s'expliquer un peu plus.

\- **Il semble que dans ton contrat Siobhan, il y ait une clause stipulant qu'une fois mariés, tout revient à Bellamy, la ferme, vos terrains, TOUT, et ce même en cas de divorce. Il n'a prévu aucun partage en cas de divorce et encore moins s'il demande le divorce parce que Lexa n'a pas rempli son « devoir conjugal ».**

 **\- Siobhan, va me chercher ton maudit contrat,** ordonna le O'Woods de sa grosse voix.

La mère de Lexa s'exécuta et rapporta le bout de papier que Connan lui arracha des mains. Le patriarche mit ses lunettes sur son nez alors que Marcus souriait à ce geste.

\- **Ne te moque pas de moi, la vieillesse te touchera un jour aussi,** lui lança Connan.

Tous lurent le contrat par-dessus l'épaule du O'Woods en détaillant chaque phrase, chaque mot, et là, à la fin en petit caractère la clause de la discorde noyée entre la date du contrat, les autres clauses, et la signature de Siobhan.

\- **Nom de Dieu…** jura le O'Woods.

\- **Connan !** le repris sévèrement sa femme à l'entente du juron.

\- **Connan ?!** répéta l'homme à la barbe blanche, **Connan ?! Mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi Siobhan ?! Tu me reprends pour un putain de juron alors que tu as signé un contrat plein de merde où le Blake dit qu'il va nous dégager dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ?! Mais tu te rends compte Siobhan ?!**

 **\- Laisse Bellamy rentrer, je suis sûre que c'est une erreur et qu'il peut s'expliquer,** lui répondit froidement l'Irlandaise.

\- **S'expliquer ?! Mais même s'il peut s'expliquer sur ce foutu contrat, imaginons un tant soit peu que Lexa ait été amoureuse de cette ordure, tu cautionnes qu'il la trompe avec la première tapin de Dublin ?!** s'emporta-t-il le regard désormais empli de rage alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé dans la cuisine.

Marcus, Lexa, Carman et Anya regardaient cette incroyable scène se dérouler sous leurs yeux, Lexa choquée par la violence des mots qu'employait son père pour défendre son honneur, alors que les trois autres affichaient un sourire satisfait devant la décomposition de Siobhan qui subissait enfin le courroux de son mari.

\- **Imagines que notre fille ait été amoureuse de lui ! Je te jure Siobhan que l'aurais tué de mes propres mains, et je te jure que je vais lui mettre une sacrée branlée quand il rentrera ici pour tous les mots qu'il a eus !** vociféra Connan en tapant du poing sur la table avant de hurler, **quand revient-il !**

 **\- En juin, un peu avant le mariage, il sera là pour la course…** chuchota Lexa.

\- **Bien…** souffla Connan qui s'était quelque peu calmé.

Tout le monde s'était désormais tut dans la cuisine des O'Woods. Anya regardait intensément son père attendant qu'il reprenne, Carman buvait son thé en pensant à ce qu'elle allait raconter à Molly, Marcus fixait Siobhan d'un air victorieux, et Lexa observait son père faire les cent pas alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait les sortir de ce pétrin.

\- **Tu sais quoi Lexa ?** reprit-il doucement en laissant un certain suspense à sa phrase…

\- **Dis-moi,** lui répondit sa fille un peu inquiète par ce à quoi pouvait bien penser son père.

\- **On va bien se foutre de sa gueule comme il a voulu se foutre de la nôtre.**

 **\- Mais comment Papa… J'ai signé, elle a signé…** dit-elle en désignant sa mère d'un mouvement de tête.

\- **La solution est tellement simple ma chérie, si tu ne te maries pas, tu n'as pas besoin de remplir cette saloperie de devoir conjugal…**

 **\- Oui mais…**

 **\- Laisse ton père finir sweetie c'est un malin** , lui indiqua Marcus.

 **\- Vous avez un contrat différent toi et ta mère : le contrat de ta mère stipule seulement que la tout lui revient si tu te marie avec lui, mais ton contrat ma Lexa ne stipule pas que vos fiançailles doivent obligatoirement déboucher sur un mariage. Il faut d'abord te marier pour qu'il divorce et que la ferme lui revienne, mais rien ne t'oblige à faire le faire vu que rien n'est prévu concernant la rupture de tes fiançailles. Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez mais en tout cas tout est limpide pour moi, et pour toi aussi n'est-ce pas Siobhan ?** lui lança-t-il en ricanant, heureux que tout le plan du Blake tombe à l'eau, **ma chérie,** reprit-il en s'adressant à sa fille en prenant son visage en coupe et en plongeant son regard dans le sien, **tout est si simple depuis le début en fait… Tu t'es sentie obligée de tous nous sauver, mais aujourd'hui tu as le choix entre deux choses : déchirer ce contrat, ou dire non le Jour-J.**

 **\- Et qui va racheter nos dettes ?**

 **\- La ferme Siobhan…** grogna Carman.

\- **Vous…** tenta de répondre Siobhan.

 **\- Lexa va le faire,** la coupa Connan d'une voix dur, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de sa fille, **parce qu'elle va gagner le grand-prix national.**

 **\- Tu remets notre sort au hasard ?!** s'emporta Siobhan, **si vous dites vrai, Bellamy divorcera uniquement si Lexa ne remplit pas son devoir conjugal, et je sais qu'elle le fera, qu'elle se forcera !**

 **\- Maman… Comment peux-tu...** souffla Anya choquée.

\- **Tu es vraiment une mauvaise personne Siobhan…** murmura Marcus outrée par les mots de la mère de Lexa, **c'est ta fille…**

A ces mots, Connan lâcha le visage de sa fille dont le regard s'était soudainement embué à l'entente du sort que sa mère pensait lui réserver, il déposa un baiser sur son front et lui tourna le dos pour faire quelques pas en direction de sa femme. Il se planta devant elle, la toisant des pieds à la tête, le regard glacial et plein de dégoût.

\- **Ne dépasse pas la limite Siobhan,** murmura-t-il tout bas **. Si tu crois que je vais le laisser salir ma fille pour de l'argent, tu peux rêver. Donc maintenant, ce que tu vas faire pour éviter que je ne t'en décolle une et passer pour une femme battue alors que Dieu sait comme tu mériterais, tu vas sortir de cette pièce sans protester, tu ne m'adresseras plus la parole, tu n'adresseras plus la parole à Lexa, les autres décideront du sort à t'accorder, mais par tes mots Siobhan… Tu viens de déclarer la guerre.**

 **\- Et je la gagnerai,** dit-elle de son air suffisant son regard toujours planté dans celui de son mari.

\- **Et moi je gagnerai cette course, Maman,** ponctua Lexa pleine de dégoût, **et je te jure qu'après ça tu me laisseras tranquille quand je t'aurais filé tes 250 000€. Parce que j'aime Clarke, et tu ne pourras jamais rien faire contre cela. Tu as peut-être réussit à l'éloigner une fois de moi, mais jamais je ne te laisserai recommencer. Jamais je ne te laisserai me dicter qui je dois aimer, parce que je suis moi Lexa O'Woods, et que j'aime passionnément une femme, tu es peut-être trop aigrie pour comprendre ça, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire, parce que je n'ai plus peur de toi. Tu ne m'effraie plus, je suis plus forte aujourd'hui que ces dernières années, et cela grâce à elle, je te le répète, je-n'ai-plus-peur-de-toi,** finit-elle en séparant et accentuant chacun de ses derniers mots.

 **\- C'est ce qu'on verra,** souffla Siobhan en quittant la pièce alors qu'elle affrontait de nouveau sa fille du regard. Mais cette fois, Lexa ne flancha pas. Cette fois, elle avait gagné le combat.

\- **Et si on envoyait une petite vidéo à Bellamy !** lança Carman toute enjouée !

* * *

Le studio de tournage était plus que sommaire et ne se résumait qu'au bureau de la demeure O'Woods derrière lequel Connan se tenait, et un simple téléphone ferait office de caméra.

\- **Hé mais attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée,** s'écria Carman, **Raven m'a parlé de « Facetime » lors de l'une de nos parties de cartes, je crois qu'on pourrait voir la tête de Bellamy comme s'il était avec nous !**

 **\- Vous ne cessez de m'étonner Carman…** sourit Marcus en lui montrant comment activer la fonctionnalité alors que Lexa riait à l'idée de sa grand-mère.

Ils entendirent quelques tonalités avant que Bellamy ne décroche intriguée par une invitation Facetime de la grand-mère de Lexa. Le visage du brun s'afficha sur le téléphone de la vieille Irlandaise et elle lui donna son plus beau sourire avant de dire de sa voix chevrotante :

\- **Bellamy ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien et vous Madame O'Woods ? Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel ?** lui demanda-t-il alors que Echo était étendue nue à côté de lui et qu'il avait simplement pris le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt.

\- **Oh et bien il y a quelqu'un qui voulait te faire un petit coucou,** répondit Carman en retournant le téléphone pour filmer le reste de la pièce.

Connan se saisit de l'appareil et inspira une bonne bouffée d'air pour se calmer, le Blake devait comprendre ce qu'il allait lui dire, et le patriarche O'Woods voulait lui montrer qui était le patron désormais.

\- **Ecoute-moi bien espèce de petite raclure de chiotte de Bellamy Blake,** commença-t-il d'un ton glacial, **on a eu vent de ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire avec ton petit contrat de mes deux, pas de chance pour toi, quelqu'un t'a filmé à Dublin avec ta petite copine, parce que oui, on sait que tu es à Dublin et que ta petite copine n'est pas Lexa. Tu as cru que tu allais me voler ma fille, ma ferme et mes terres comme ça ? Tu peux rêver Blake. Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?**

Bellamy déglutit devant le ton employé par le O'Woods, il avait peut-être la cinquantaine, mais il était encore sacrément baraqué et le Blake priait pour que le père de Lexa ne se décide pas à venir l'assassiner sur un coup de tête.

\- **Vous allez me le dire,** répondit-il tout aussi froidement en tentant de garder un minimum de constance.

\- **Le contrat de Siobhan, tu vas te le carrer dans le cul, quant à celui de Lexa… Mon bébé ?**

 **\- Oui Papa ?** demanda la jeune brune le sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Montre à Bellamy de ce que tu vas en faire de son contrat.**

Lexa se saisit de son briquet, l'alluma et le passa juste en dessous de la précieuse feuille de papier, le regard plus que jouissif alors que le visage de Bellamy se teintait de colère.

\- **Au fait Bellamy,** lui lança-t-elle tout en regardant le contrat brûler sous ses yeux, activant dans son regard des flammes aux lueurs vertes, **j'aime le Dr Griffin, elle m'aime aussi, et on vit ensemble… Alors la prochaine fois que tu traites ma compagne de saloperie, je te jure que c'est moi qui te péterai la gueule.**

\- **Maintenant c'est toi qui va nous manger dans la main Bellamy, tu vas me supplier de ne pas venir te tuer sur-le-champ pour ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire… En tout cas, ne croit pas que c'est finit pour toi… Ah oui, et ne t'avises même pas d'appeler un notaire, un avocat ou je ne sais qui, on l'a déjà fait avant de t'appeler et nous sommes dans notre droit.**

 **\- Aller ! Hasta la vista Bellamy !** scandèrent Carman et Anya avant de raccrocher en ricanant.

Tous se regardèrent en gardant le silence. Ils venaient de marquer un gros coup. Lexa était enfin sûre d'une chose, elle n'aurait jamais à se marier avec le Blake même si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Maintenant Bellamy savait qu'elle et Clarke vivaient un amour passionné et qu'elle n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour succomber. Alors même si elle avait rêvé de l'humilier en public, Lexa se réjouissait de cette nouvelle, et elle commença à rire. Son léger pouffement se transforma rapidement en un fou rire, qu'elle réussit à communiquer à toutes les personnes qui se tenaient dans le bureau. Bellamy était enfin hors-jeu et ils étaient tous heureux de voir Lexa rire de cette manière.

Bellamy, sentit une colère sans nom monter en lui. Son regard se teinta d'un noir encore plus sombre que ces fois où il perdait le contrôle. Fou de rage, il commença à saccager l'appartement où il logeait à Dublin sous le regard apeuré de Echo qui n'avait jamais connu le brun dans un tel excès de rage. Les livres volaient à travers la pièce, les vases étaient jetés sans ménagement au sol, les chaises voltigeaient à travers le salon.

\- **Arrêtes Bellamy !** hurla Echo, **calme-toi ! Je t'en prie !**

 **\- Ils vont me le payer !**

 **\- Bellamy !** lança fortement la brune en se saisissant des poignets du brun qui se calma immédiatement à ce contact, **ils sont dans la merde, on trouvera sûrement un terrain d'entente… Que comptes-tu faire ?**

 **\- Je vais y retourner plus tôt que prévu et leur montrer qu'on ne se fout pas de la gueule de Bellamy Blake…**

Une vibration dans la poche de Bellamy l'intrigua. Il déverrouilla l'interface de son téléphone avant de l'envoyer de rage s'éclater contre le mur.

 **Siobhan O'Woods :** Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Bellamy Blake…

* * *

Lexa sentait qu'un énorme poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules : même si elle ne gagnait pas cette course, elle ne se marierait pas avec Bellamy, désormais il le savait clairement. Lexa était libre quoi qu'il se passe, et cela bien plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

La brune monta à bord de son pick-up rouge et quitta la ferme un large sourire accroché à ses lèvres, elle devait tout raconter à Clarke. Clarke… Lorsque le visage de la blonde occupa soudainement toute ses pensées, des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre comme au premier jour où elle l'avait vu et une douce chaleur l'emplit rapidement. Il fallait qu'elle la voit tout de suite, il était tard dans la fin d'après-midi et elle espérait que sa compagne ne soient pas déjà parti pour le pub après sa journée de travail, elle voulait lui faire l'amour immédiatement.

Elle se gara à la hâte devant la petite maison jaune et pénétra à l'intérieur à l'aide de son trousseau de clés sans s'annoncer. De toute manière elle ne s'annonçait plus depuis quelques semaines déjà, cette maison étant devenue la sienne. Elle chercha Clarke dans le salon, la cuisine, son bureau, mais la blonde ne se trouvait nul part. Soudain, le bruit du ruissellement de l'eau et de la musique attira son intention vers l'étage. Lexa monta doucement les escaliers tentant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. Elle poussa lentement la porte de la salle de bain et la vision de sa compagne complètement nue sous la douche la réchauffa un peu plus. Lexa se mordit la lèvre devant les courbes si parfaites de Clarke, ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon négligé dévoilant cette nuque sensuelle qu'elle adorait mordiller, ses épaules et son dos légèrement musclés, ses fesses rebondies, ses sublimes jambes… Clarke Griffin était à ses yeux la perfection incarnée. L'Irlandaise se déshabilla en silence espérant pouvoir surprendre cette magnifique blonde qui ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de sa présence, chacun de ses bruits étant couvert par la musique s'échappant de son téléphone et le bruit de l'eau. Clarke avait bon goût et le nouveau morceau qui commençait fit sourire la brune. Lexa défit sa queue-de-cheval laissant sa chevelure brune aux reflets acajou retombée en une cascade d'ondulation le long de sa colonne, et entra dans la douche sans faire de bruit.

Ses mains envieuses vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Clarke alors qu'elle commençait à embrasser cette nuque qui lui faisait tant de l'œil. La blonde sursauta à ce contact, ne se doutant à aucun moment de la présence de la brune.

\- **Lex ! Tu m'as fait peur !** lui lança-t-elle fortement.

\- **Chhhhht…** lui ordonna tout bas Lexa, en l'empêchant de se retourner contre elle.

La brune saisit plus fermement les hanches de Clarke et amena son corps contre le sien, caressant les omoplates de la blonde de ses seins, tout en s'attaquant à son cou avec sa langue.

\- **On dirait que Miss O'Woods est d'humeur câline…** souffla difficilement Clarke alors qu'elle sentait la langue de Lexa remonter contre son lobe d'oreille et ses doigts caresser délicatement son entrejambe.

\- **Ce soir j'ai très envie d'étudier les réactions du corps humain sous une douche bien chaude, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient Dr Griffin ?** murmura Lexa d'une voix à la fois suave et légèrement rauque ses doigts continuant de parcourir la douce intimité de sa compagne.

 **\- Absolument pas… Fais-moi l'amour maintenant Lexa…** lui demanda la blonde d'une voix quasiment suppliante, ne supportant plus la douce torture que l'Irlandaise était en train de lui faire subir.

La brune plaqua son corps un peu plus violemment au dos de l'Américaine l'obligeant à poser une main contre la paroi de carrelage gris de la douche à l'italienne. Lexa commença à embrasser le cou de Clarke avec vigueur, une passion dévorante l'animant, tirant quelques gémissement de plaisir à sa compagne. Sa langue glissait le long du cou de la blonde pour trouver ses épaules et y déposer quelques morsures délicates alors que ses doigts ne se contentaient plus de seulement caresser l'entrejambe de Clarke pour la préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Lexa sourit, le visage ruisselant de fine gouttelette d'eau contre la pointe de l'épaule de l'Américaine, constatant à l'aide de ses doigts à quel point elle pouvait exciter Clarke en si peu de temps. La blonde tourna un peu la tête pour quémander un baiser en approchant le visage de Lexa de sa main libre, et la brune en profita de répondre à cette demande pour plonger à l'intérieur de son amante, lui tirant un petit râle de soulagement et de plaisir. Lexa continua d'embrasser sa nuque tout en poursuivant ses lents va et vient en elle, détachant la main qui parcourait les fesses de la blonde pour aller caresser son sein. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait sous la douche et la buée qui se plaquait contre les parois, Clarke sentait qu'elle avait la chair de poule, les caresses de Lexa, ses baisers contre ce point si sensible au milieu de sa nuque, et l'eau ruisselant le long de sa colonne jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses n'aidaient en rien. Elle ne cessait de murmurer le prénom de l'Irlandaise, qui encouragée par de telles complaintes accéléra ses va-et-vient, plaquant désormais sa main contre celle de Clarke qui se tenait tant bien que mal à la paroi de la douche, alors qu'elle continuait de quémander de temps à autre quelques baisers sulfureux qui étouffaient ses gémissements. Soudain, les doigts de Lexa se firent plus vifs, plus raides à l'intérieur de l'Américaine qui explosa en de long gémissement sous ses caresses. Son orgasme fut puissant, d'une violence sans nom, faisant trembler ses jambes, alors que la chaleur la plongeait dans un état second. La blonde se retint in extremis contre le carrelage gris et colla son visage à celui-ci espérant y trouver un brin de fraîcheur qui la sortirait de sa transe et la rattacherait à la réalité. La magnifique brune qui se tenait derrière elle se retira lentement tirant un dernier frémissement au corps de Clarke totalement cambré, ses fesses collées à l'intimité de Lexa.

\- **Mon dieu… C'était quoi ça…** murmura Clarke alors que sa prononciation se faisait totalement hasardeuse encore trop perturbée par les caresses que lui avait procurées sa formidable amante.

\- **C'était ? Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais fini… J'ai envie d'étudier une autre partie de ton anatomie…**

 **\- Tu vas me tuer Lex…**

 **\- Non, je vais juste t'emmener très très très loin…** murmura la brune en retournant la blonde contre elle.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent rapidement un chemin de la bouche de l'Américaine jusqu'à son intimité, maintenant sa cuisse sur son épaule. Encore troublée par son précédent orgasme, quelques coups de langues habiles suffirent à embraser une nouvelle fois la blonde, qui planta ses ongles dans les épaules mouillées de son amante et entremêla ses doigts à sa chevelure brune alors qu'elle se tenait à genoux devant elle. Lexa se releva lentement en embrassant une dernière fois l'intimité de Clarke, son bas-ventre, le sillon entre ses seins, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, permettant à la blonde de se goûter sur sa bouche pulpeuse. L'Américaine soupira d'aise en retrouvant tout le corps de la brune contre le sien, l'enveloppant dans ses bras et apposant son front contre le sien. Après quelques instant de répit bien mérité, profitant de l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur leur peau, Clarke saisit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains admirant la finesse de ses traits et ce sourire coquin qui la faisait se sentir comme la plus belle femme du monde. Clarke plongea son regard océan dans les émeraudes de son amante et souffla :

\- **Alors qu'est-ce qui te mets de si bonne humeur mon amour ?**

 **\- Oh… Pas grand-chose… J'ai juste brûlé le contrat me liant à Bellamy sous ses yeux, et je lui ai dit que lui péterais la gueule s'il osait dire la moindre chose sur toi, et je lui ai aussi dit que c'était toi que j'aimais…** minauda Lexa, ponctuant ses paroles par des baisers

Clarke regarda Lexa intriguée ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu faire ça en deux heures alors que Bellamy se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

\- **Ma grand-mère a découvert le « FaceTime », on lui a passé un petit appel, mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de…**

Clarke fit taire Lexa en collant violemment ses lèvres aux siennes, heureuse que les choses se concrétisent et que la brune ait renoncé à humilier le Blake en public. Elle se décolla de l'Irlandaise le souffle haletant, et lui lança un regard taquin avant de murmurer à son oreille :

\- **A mon tour d'être d'humeur câline… Laisse-moi te donner un cours d'approfondissement en anatomie…**

* * *

 **Alors alors ?! Beaucoup de remue ménage à Ballydangan n'est-ce pas ? :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : Lá breithe shona duit Lexa** _(Joyeux anniversaire Lexa)_ _ **,**_ **du fluff tout doux et une soirée au pub qui vous rappellera un certain chapitre ^^ !**

 **PS: Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier lundi as usual, gros week-end en perspective et je n'ai toujours pas fait les dernières retouches du chapitre 21... Mais vous ne m'en voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ? :p**

 **Les reviews :D :**

 **Faberry45:** Allez plus que quelques chapitres avant d'être enfin libérés de Bellamy :p Quant à la mère de Lexa... Tu verras bien... Et sinon pour le Clexa je pense que tu es contente que les choses aient tourné de cette manière :D

 **WanHeda58:** Ahah ouf... Tu as bien espéré ^^

 **Angelye:** Je suis sadique, j'aime les fins avec du suspense ^^ Finalement tout va bien pour notre Clexa, pas de mauvaise réaction de la part de Clarke, elles ont le droit à un peu de répit.

 **Lex-Jan:** Hey ! Alors ce chapitre ? Malheureusement, comme tu l'as dit ça n'a pas l'air suffisant... Le réel problème de la mère de Lexa apparait un peu au grand jour...  
Sinon t'en a pas fini avec Lunaven ^^ et leur petites piques ! :p  
Ravie d'avoir réussit à te faire passer toute ces émotions : D  
A la semaine prochaine !

 **Lily:** Oh il y a un début à tout tu sais ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, bon pour le "sans fautes" je pense qu'on peut quand même repasser, j'ai beau relire et encore relire il y en a toujours qui m'échappe :p A très vite pour la suite :)

 **Chatow:** Ahah cool que tu adores Carman ! Surtout que c'est un personnage totalement inventé pour la FF pour que tout colle au niveau de l'univers :) A la semaine prochaine !

 **Edas44:** Sadisme puissance 10 pour la fin de chapitre, sinon c'est pas drôle :p Le test ne sort pas de nul part oh ! Mais de la poubelle, dans la maison qui est aussi le cabinet de Clarke :p Oooooh je pense que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue pour le Lunaven ça va être du grand n'importe quoi héhé :D

 **Melou28:** C'est vrai que le chapitre était assez intense ! Oo Le plan était finalement assez simple, il suffisait juste que Papa O'Woods gueule un bon coup pour remettre tout le monde à sa place :)

 **UneAutreEnvie:** (Hein comment ça on va douiller sévère ?! non non non ! Je ne veux paaaas :'( je ne suis pas prête ! dixit la meuf qui fait tout partir en vrille à Ballydangan lol). Merci pour tes compliments sur la relation Carman/Lexa et sur le moment Clexa tout en émotion, je crois que tout le monde réagirait de la même manière en apprenant ce que sa moitié a pu subir... Pour le Lunaven tu vas continuer à rire je pense, peut-être as-tu rigolé déjà un petit peu avec ce chapitre où elles prennent une grande part ^^. Aaaaaah Kane, la facilité scénaristique qu'il arrive au bon endroit au bon moment, mais en fait c'est pas tellement ça: Echo est présente depuis le chapitre 7 ou 8 ou 9 (je ne sais plus) et ce n'était pas pour rien ^^ Il fallait que je donne une raison à Bellamy de ne pas s'éloigner de l'Irlande trop longtemps et que sa présence à Dublin soit "crédible". Ahah Bellamoche ! J'ai une pote qui l'appelle comme toi ;) Bellamoche mesquin ? Je pense que du coup il est un peu séché le garçon... A moins que ... ?  
Pour la fin... J'ASSUME QUE JE SUIS UNE SADIQUE AHAH ! et que j'aime vous faire attendre (jamais trop longtemps quand même :p). C'est vrai bad Lexa comme tu dis... Bon elle ne l'accuse pas sans preuve, elle émet une supposition avec une preuve un peu concrète quand même :p Mais heureusement que Clarke est une grosse serpillère face à Lexa et qu'elle ne lui tient pas rigueur de ce manque de confiance (pas comme chez toi HEIN ! :p). Et bien vu, mon cher Watson, superbe déduction !  
A très vite pour une vrille totale 360 degré :p

 **MagRd:** Tout le monde aime Carman à ce que je vois ^^ Et cool que tu aies apprécié le moment Abby/Raven, petite discussion au calme sur un lac mais sans rame -'. La discussion avec Lexa a été un plaisir à écrire parce qu'il fallait jauger un maaaaax, Abby ne devait pas être trop dur, Lexa devait se battre pour Clarke... Un tout petit duel qui finit bien :)  
Il y aura toujours un peu d'Octaven, même si c'et très secondaire, elles ont développé une relation un peu spéciale de flirt pour plaisanter ^^  
'Culé de Bellamy ouais ! :p  
Ravie que Luna te plaise ^^ j'espère que ça ira crescendo !  
Alors pour la propriétaire du test de grossesse ? :p  
A la prochaine !

 **loveseriesloves:** Bon voilà c'est finit concernant ce contrat ! Mais peut être que Bellamy va revenir ? Il y aura de l'avancement tout en douceur du côté du Lunaven vu que ce sont des handicapées des sentiments ! Ouf Clarke n'est pas enceinte ! Rassurée ?

 **Clexa9223:** Ahah Finn ce boulet ! C'est ça qui est bon ! Hein Abby enceinte ?! Mais de qui ?! :p, bon finalement non, c'est Octavia et c'était largement plus plausible :)

 **Ninosaralier:** C'est vrai que la fin du chapitre 19 est plutôt intense entre cette histoire de test de grossesse et les manigances de Siobhan sur le plus long terme :p Et tout le plaisir est pour moi !

 **JayKulina:** Hey ! Oh mais pourquoi ? C'est troooop bien l'Irlande :p Peut-être que la description de ce décor de rêve t'as donné envie de voyager ^^  
Bien vu mon cher Watson pour Octavia qui refuse de boire :)  
Pour Finn... C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de chance, mais à vrai dire ses méthodes de drague sont assez pourries !  
Ravie que tu aimes Carman, surtout que c'est un personnage que j'ai totalement crée pour la fiction :) et avec Molly elles apportent un peu de douceur, de sagesse et de légèreté dans certaines réflexions ^^.  
Et voilà le chapitre 20 un peu en avance ^^ et puis je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier lundi...  
Merci pour ton retour et tes compliments ! A la prochaine :)


	21. Lá breithe shona duit Lexa

**Hey !**  
 **Que de fluff tout doux dans ce chapitre avec beaucoup de Clexa, et en plus on va passer une bonne soirée au pub, ça vous rappellera un certain chapitre ^^  
Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas ! **

**Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **Bruce Springsteen – When you need me** (Marcus & Octavia)

 **Colbie Caillat – Bubbly** (Clarke & Lexa)

 **Flogging Molly – Devil's dancefloor** (Luna, Finn, Raven, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby, Marcus)

 **Ed Sheeran – Galway girl** (Clarke's song, Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Ballydangan)

 **The O'Neill Brothers Group – Means to me** (Clarke  & Lexa)

 **Rihanna – Love on the brain** (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

Le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Les nuages noirs recouvraient le soleil, affaiblissant la lumière si caractéristique qui éclairait Ballydangan. Le vent avait remplacé la légère brise qui balayait habituellement le village. _Un nouvel avis de tempête_ … Pensa Octavia qui se tenait assise près du phare. La tempête océanique allait sûrement balayer le village, mais aussi sa vie. Oui, Octavia avait décidé de garder le bébé, de toute manière elle s'y sentait obligée : bien qu'elle ne se rende que très peu à l'église, il était impensable pour elle de penser à certaines choses. Et puis finalement, elle considérait que ce bébé était une chance : quand elle voyait Lexa et Clarke elle se disait que le chemin allait être compliqué pour elles si l'Américaine et son amie voulaient devenir mamans…

Les pages de son magazine maternel, relatant les bienfaits de l'allaitement et de la pratique du yoga pendant la grossesse voletèrent rapidement lorsque une bourrasque se fit plus violentes que les autres. Octavia inspira une grande bouffée d'air, oui la tempête allait bien souffler sur sa vie, mais elle savait qu'elle resterait debout et fière, pour Lincoln et pour leur bébé.

\- **Un magazine sur la grossesse ?** l'interrogea un certain barbu qui s'était silencieusement approché d'elle.

Octavia reconnut immédiatement cette voix qu'elle avait appris à connaître il y avait quelque mois de cela, et elle ne pouvait nier que ce timbre sonnait différemment depuis qu'elle apprit qu'il lui était plus que familier bien qu'elle ne l'avait entendu pour la première fois à l'âge de vingt et un ans. La jeune Blake releva le nez en direction Marcus, un sourire triste habillant ses lèvres.

\- **Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour parler de bébé avec Lincoln ? Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?**

 **\- Un peu moins d'un an…** souffla Octavia alors que la réalité la rattrapait de nouveau.

\- **Octavia tout va bien ?**

Elle ne savait plus. Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas en train de foutre toute sa vie en l'air. ? Est-ce que Lincoln resterait ? Est-ce qu'ils arriveraient à élever cet enfant ? Est-ce qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Toutes ces questions se transformaient en bombe qui explosait contre les parois de son crâne. Clarke l'avait bien calmé une première fois, lors de ce premier choc, mais à cet instant, elle se considérait comme seule, même si son père biologique se tenait à ces côtés. Après tout, même s'ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser, s'ils avaient du temps ensemble pour se découvrir, Marcus restait quasiment un étranger pour elle. Un étranger à qui elle pouvait se confier, après tout, n'était-ce pas plus facile de se confier à une personne qui lui avait été inconnue pendant plus de vingt ans ? Octavia emplit une nouvelle fois ses poumons, de cet air à la fois iodé et humide… Elle tourna la tête vers l'Altantique comme pour ne pas observer la réaction de Marcus qui ne serrait que le spectateur de ses confidences, cette confession elle la faisait avant tout au loin, à l'océan, à l'horizon.

\- **Je suis enceinte,** avoua-t-elle cachant chacune de ses émotions.

Marcus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le skipper passa sa main sur son visage, la laissant traîner sur sa barbe, un peu confus face à cette révélation. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire immédiatement, il était certes son père, mais il avait raté trop d'années pour trouver une certaine légitimité à remplir son rôle… Même si à ce moment-là, bien qu'Octavia le considérait comme un étranger, la jeune Blake avait besoin de ce père qui ne la jugerait pas.

\- **Lincoln le sait ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire…**

Marcus fronça les sourcils, Lincoln aimait profondément Octavia, et même depuis plusieurs années sans jamais lui avoir avoué d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre. Une impression de déjà-vu le saisit subitement, là ce phare, Aurora, ce temps de tempête, et enfin une mauvaise nouvelle. Pourtant, tout avait changé, hormis les nuages sombres qui habillaient le ciel. Octavia était avec Lincoln, et les gens avaient changé de position sur la naissance des enfants hors mariage…

\- **Octavia, les temps ont changé, et Lincoln est quelqu'un de bien, il t'aime et ce bébé il l'aimera, vous, vous avez la chance de voir votre amour se concrétiser.**

 **\- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur de la réaction des mes parents, qu'on n'ait pas assez d'argent pour l'élever convenablement…**

 **\- Ne te pose pas ces questions, et demandes toi ce que tu veux maintenant.**

Octavia réfléchit quelques instants, Marcus avait raison, là était la vraie question, _que voulait-elle ?_

 **\- Je veux vivre ma vie, avoir une belle maison, que Lincoln rentre le soir et qu'on partage nos repas, je veux voir des enfants courir dans notre jardin, prendre soin d'un chien… Enfin une vie normale,** avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.

 **\- Et tu peux avoir tout ça ma belle, il ne tient qu'à toi de voir si tu doutes de Lincoln à ce point, du doutes de sa loyauté ?**

 **\- Absolument pas non…**

 **\- Alors voilà, le premier problème est réglé, pour le reste tu as encore le temps, pour tes parents il s'agit de ta vie, et j'irais plaider ta cause s'il le faut…**

 **\- T'es vraiment un chevalier Marcus…**

Le barbu sourit à la remarque de sa fille, même s'il n'avait pas été là durant toutes ces années, il pouvait au moins lui rendre ce service, c'était sa façon à lui de soigner cette culpabilité dont il n'était aucunement responsable.

\- **Elle est pas mal cette poussette,** lui dit-il d'un sourire rassurant alors qu'il s'était emparé du magazine et en feuilletait quelques pages.

Octavia lui sourit en retour et elle remarqua soudain que le temps n'était plus à la tempête. Le ciel s'était subitement dégagé de ses nuages orageux, laissant filtrer peu à peu les rayons du soleil qui réchauffèrent leur peau à travers ces masses cotonneuses. La tempête était passée sans toucher la côte, et elle passerait sur sa vie en l'effleurant simplement, elle se faisait la promesse d'être forte, que la pluie de critiques ne l'atteindrait jamais et que seules des larmes de joie couleraient sur ses joues. Oui, tout irait bien pour Octavia Blake, l'espoir de voir ce soleil de nouveau percer à travers les nuages noirs était identique au sien…

* * *

La course aurait lieu dans un mois et Lexa redoublait d'efforts pour s'y préparer au mieux. Chaque jour après ses cours, elle amenait Alon sur la plage et se chronométrait sans cesse à la recherche d'un meilleur temps.

Ce jour-là, son père l'avait accompagné, sa montre à gousset à la main, Doug dans ses pattes, et donnant le top départ à sa fille montant son cheval d'un blanc sans défaut. Il voyait Lexa parcourir cette plage à une vitesse quasiment folle, l'air concentré, fixant la ligne d'arrivée comme s'il s'agissait de sauver sa propre vie… La cavalière franchit cette ligne grossièrement tracée dans le sable, laissant derrière elle une traînée de vent témoignant de sa vitesse. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus loin, Doug aboya comme pour féliciter sa maîtresse, et Connan s'approcha de sa fille qui venait de descendre d'Alon.

 **\- Pas mal ma chérie ! Tu viens de battre ton propre record et tu n'es qu'à cinq centièmes du meilleur jokey d'Irlande…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas assez…** se plaignit Lexa en grimaçant.

 **\- Lexa… Monte comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, ne te préoccupe de rien et encore moins de ces 250 000€…**

 **\- J'aimerai bien, mais c'est nécessaire pour la ferme et pour que maman me laisse tranquille.**

 **\- Gagne seulement cette course pour qu'elle soit fière de toi, quand je dis « elle », je parle de Clarke, pour que ses yeux continuent de briller en te voyant, pour qu'elle continue d'afficher ce sourire, et surtout qu'elle reste avec nous, ça fait une jolie fille en plus à Ballydangan !**

 **\- Papa…** soupira Lexa face à son père qui avait pris un ton charmeur.

Son père sourit devant la gêne de sa fille, mais ce sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il sentit le passé le rattraper. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé, et il sentait qu'il était désormais temps de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était passé. Connan était une vraie huître, et seul un bon coup de couteau lui avait permis de s'ouvrir, et ce coup prenait vie en la détresse qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de sa fille…

 **\- Lexa… Je… Enfin, tu sais, on n'en a pas parlé en dix ans mais je voulais…**

 **\- Je sais, j'ai compris…**

 **\- Laisse-moi te le dire. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été un bon père ces dix dernières années. Sache que tu restes ma petite fille, mon bébé, et que je te soutiens dans tout ça, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Ces dix années à vivre l'un à côté de l'autre sans réellement se confier, partager des moments ensemble comme on le faisait avant… Ça m'a… Enfin… Voilà, je veux retrouver ma petite fille... Je te protégerais toujours. Je t'aime Lexa.**

 **\- Moi aussi Papa…** souffla-t-elle la voix un peu enrouée, touchée par la déclaration.

Connan s'approcha d'un pas et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Le temps le rendait de plus en plus tactile, il voulait rattraper tout ce temps qu'il avait perdu à ignorer le réel problème auquel Lexa devait faire face. Il voulait lui signifier tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle en la serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait…

- **Enfin voilà… Hum… Je crois qu'une belle blonde t'attend** , balbutia-t-il gênée de se mettre autant à nu en s'écartant de sa fille.

Lexa se tourna et vit Clarke marcher jusqu'à eux un fin sourire aux lèvres. Le temps était doux en cette fin de mois d'avril et permettait de se vêtir un peu plus légèrement qu'à l'accoutumer. La vision de Clarke dans ce grand gilet de laine blanche, chaussée de basket et ce joli chapeau noir sur sa tête la fit fondre. Son coeur rata quelques battements lorsqu'elle lui adressa l'un de ses regards qui voulait dire « _Hey Lexa O'Woods,_ _tu sais que tu me plaît_ _..._ ». Plongée dans le silence et l'émerveillement Lexa n'entendit même pas son père lui murmurer sans gêne :

\- **Tu baves ma fille, je vais ramener Alon au haras…**

Puis il reprit en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Clarke en lui adressant un clin d'œil :

\- **D** **octeu** **r** **Griffin, vous êtes toute en beauté… Comme à votre habitude…**

 **\- Merci Mr O'Woods…** sourit-elle flattée par le compliment.

Clarke regarda l'homme à la barbe blanche s'en aller, les rêne du cheval de Lexa à la main, en sifflotant une de ces chansons qu'elle entendait souvent au pub. Il passa à côté d'elle et lui jeta un tendre regard, avant qu'elle-même ne franchissent les derniers pas la menant à son Irlandaise.

- **Il a raison…** souffla Lexa en prenant Clarke par les hanches, **c'est nouveau tout ça ?** continua-t-elle tout bas en passant des yeux envieux sur le corps de la blonde **j** **e vais enfin pouvoir récupérer mes bottes…**

Clarke rit à la plaisanterie et donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de sa belle avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de lui souffler :

\- **Ta grand-mère m'a donné le gilet, et je** **n** **e** **t** **e laisserai jamais récupérer tes bottes, mais laisse-moi te dire que je sais d'où tu tires ton caractère de charmeuse…** murmura Clarke près des lèvres de la cavalière en faisant référence au père de sa belle.

Lexa ne put résister à cette proximité et se saisit tendrement des lèvres de la blonde. La plage avait retrouvé ses passants, ses touristes, les habitants du village, mais Lexa s'en fichait totalement, elle avait promis à Clarke qu'elles ne les cacheraient plus, et puis elle se demanda comment elle avait pu cacher son amour pour une si belle femme.

 **\- Comme ça devant tout le monde ?** l'interrogea la blonde encore troublée par ce baiser donné à la vue de tous.

\- **Ça** **ne dérange personne, et quand bien même je m'en fiche, c'est un pêché de cacher mon amour pour une si belle femme.**

Clarke sourit au compliment et suivit Lexa qui s'était un peu éloignée d'elle l'invitant à marcher sur la plage de Ballydangan. L'Américaine fut encore plus surprise lorsque Lexa se saisit de sa main pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens en lui adressant son fin sourire. _Alors c'_ _est donc_ _ça le bonheur_ ? Se demanda Clarke. Se promener main dans la main le long d'une plage aux côtés d'une sublime cavalière au regard aussi vert que l'Irlande ? _Oui, c'était sûrement cela le bonheur,_ pensa Clarke qui sentait toujours autant de papillon voleter dans son ventre et son coeur battre à une vitesse frôlant la déraison, et cela même après presque dix mois passée l'une à côté de l'autre, à se chercher, à s'apprivoiser, à se trouver, de hauts, de bas, de doutes et de certitudes, de jeu de séduction et de retrouvailles sensuelles.

 **\- Téigh breathnú** **Doug !** ordonna Lexa en jetant un bâton à son gros terre-neuve _*Va chercher Doug !_

 **\- Je te trouve toujours aussi sexy quand tu parles gaélique…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, on avait parlé de cours de langue…**

 **\- C'est vrai… Mais j'aime les autres cours de langue que tu me donnes aussi…** minauda Clarke.

 **\- Ceux-là ?** demanda Lexa avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent dans le sable, main dans la main, le regard tourné vers l'Amérique. C'était une belle journée à Ballydangan… Les vagues venaient lécher la plage, laissant quelques traces d'écumes sur leur passage, on pouvait entendre et voir les mouettes pêcher dans l'Atlantique, Doug courrait le long de la plage en chassant quelques unes pour s'amuser. Cette vision paisible amena Clarke à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la cavalière avant de murmurer au creux de son cou :

 **\- On est bien là…**

 **\- Tu ne le remarques que maintenant alors que tu es venue des dizaines de fois sur cette plage ?** demanda Lexa en souriant finement.

 **\- Jamais en si bonne compagnie...**

 **\- Je dirais à O' qu'elle n'est pas de bonne compagnie…** souffla la cavalière en riant légèrement…

 **\- T'es bête…**

Clarke sourit à la plaisanterie de la brune, et aventura son regard sur son profil. Elle la trouvait magnifique, apaisée comme jamais, elle n'avait plus cette lueur soucieuse au fond des yeux, elle n'avait plus ce petit froncement de sourcil, marque de ses angoisses et de ses peurs. Chacune de ses cicatrices semblaient disparaître de jour en jour, sauf cette petite trace à la naissance de sa chevelure… Bellamy… Clarke se donna une légère claque mentale, comment pouvait-elle penser au brun à ce moment ? Elle se reconcentra sur le visage de son Irlandaise effleurant de son regard océan chacun de ses traits, sa peau légèrement hâlée à cause de ses longues journées passées au soleil, ce petit nez fin, ses lèvres roses et charnues, ses pommettes saillantes, cette mâchoire sculptée à la perfection. Lexa allait bien, elles allaient bien.

\- **Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça fait du bien d'être là avec toi, main dans la main à profiter du grand air, à s'embrasser à la vue de tout le monde sans que tu n'ai** **e** **s peur du qu'en dira-t-on…** murmura Clarke le regard tourné cette fois-ci tourné vers l'océan.

 **\- Comme un vrai couple ?**

 **\- Comme un vrai couple,** sourit Clarke avant d'embrasser le nez de Lexa.

- **Je pensais, il faudrait que tu viennes en Amérique un jour…** **A Chicago.**

 **\- On sera bien obligé si les choses n'avance pas ici…** répondit Lexa pensive.

\- **Quoi qu'il se passe Lexa, que tu remportes la course ou non…** **Jamais je ne te forcerai à fuir.**

\- **Détends-toi** **mon amour** **… Je disais ça pour…** **S** **i…** hésita Lexa avant de finalement trouver le courage d'avouer, **si** **tu voulais qu'on ait des enfants un jour.**

 **\- Des enfants ?** l'interrogea Clarke un grand sourire aux lèvres et en relevant un sourcil d'étonnement.

- **Je** **ne** **sais pas…** se rattrapa la brune avant de reprendre, **ça serait bien…** **T** **u n'en veux pas ?** **Cette histoire de test de grossesse m'a fait réfléchir… A moins que tu n'en veuilles pas avec moi**

Clarke souriait désormais de toutes ses dents. Elle trouvait la moue de Lexa tellement attendrissante…

 **\- J'en veux avec toi depuis que je t'ai vu avec Erlina dans les bras…** lui souffla-t-elle pour la rassurer.

 **\- Un peu avant notre premier baiser…** se rappela Lexa en posant son front contre celui de Clarke qui prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

\- **Tu as fais tellement de chemin Lex** **a** **… Il y a presque un an de ça tu avais tout simplement peur de m'aimer et** **aujourd'hui** **tu me parles d'enfant… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fière de toi mon amour…**

 **\- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Clarke, tu m'as donné une nouvelle chance et surtout la force de faire tout ça...**

\- **T** **á grá agam duit** **Lexa O'Woods** … murmura la blonde contre la bouche de son Irlandaise. _*Je t'aime._

\- **Je rêve où tu prends des cours de langue avec une autre personne que moi ?** la taquina Lexa, **qui t'as appris ça** **?**

\- **Toi…** **T** **u parles la nuit** … **Et j'ai demandé confirmation à Octavia pour la signification** , **allez viens, on va être en retard à ton propre anniversaire,** dit Clarke en se relevant avant de tendre la main vers Lexa pour l'aider à faire de même.

* * *

Raven était comme à l'accoutumer, fourrée au pub en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle avait beau détester les chemins caillouteux sur lesquels elle se tordait régulièrement les chevilles, l'odeur de la tourbe, le saumon fumé, et le thé qu'elle aurait volontiers remplacé par un café provenant du premier Starbuck, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait abandonné sa partie de cartes quotidienne avec Carman et Molly…

\- **Eeeeet ! Hop, voilà j'ai gagné ! Remballez la marchandise et prosternez vous devant Reyes !** lança la petite hispanique en abattant sa dernière carte sur la table.

Les deux grand-mères Irlandaises se lancèrent un fin sourire avant d'abattre chacune leur tour leur ultime carte.

\- **Mais comment c'est possible ! J'ai compté les cartes ! J'aurais d** **û** **gagner !** se plaignit Raven alors qu'elle venait d'essuyer sa dixième défaite en à peine deux heures.

\- **Tu comptes peut-être mal sweetie…** souffla Carman avant de remélanger le tas pour une nouvelle partie.

\- **Impossible ! Ce jeu me rend folle, je vais aller me chercher un petit remontant…**

Raven quitta la table et s'en alla près du bar afin de commander un whiskey et un petit thé pour ces dames. Carman continuait de mélanger soigneusement les cartes d'un air sérieux lorsque Molly lui demanda d'un air tout à fait identique :

\- **Peut-être qu'on devrait lui dire qu'il y a un As en plus dans ce paquet…**

 **\- Elle compte les cartes, et elle ne l'a pas remarqué ? Laisse-la apprendre, ça lui apprendra à ne plus tricher et à être plus vigilante…**

Raven se tenait accoudée au bar attendant patiemment qu'Indra lui serve sa commande. La présence de la latina au comptoir n'échappa en rien à l'œil de Finn qui venait de pénétrer dans le pub, les cheveux encore mouillée par sa sortie en mer. Le brun qui était accompagné de Lincoln et Octavia bouscula ce dernier d'un petit coup de coude et lui chuchota :

\- **Hey, regarde comme elle va me tomber dans les bras…**

 **\- Un billet de** **50** **€ si tu y arrives ce soir…** souffla Octavia joueuse avant que le brun ne lui adresse un clin d'œil et se dirige vers Raven.

\- 50 **€ ? C'est un peu beaucoup pour un pari ?** demanda Lincoln un peu inquiet.

\- **J'aurais d** **û** **parier plus… Ne fais pas l'innocent Linc… Je sais parfaitement que je vais gagner…** dit-elle en déglutissant, la nausée s'emparant de son corps.

\- **Hey O' ça va ?** s'enquit de demander le métis en prenant le visage de sa petite amie entre ses grandes mains, **tu es toute pâle…**

 **-** **Ça** **va aller, ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur la figure,** répondit la jeune Blake en s'échappant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Lincoln suivit des yeux sa jolie brune, un air inquiet se dessinant sur son visage. Il avait remarqué qu'Octavia n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette depuis quelques semaines, enchaînant les crises de boulimie jusqu'à rajouter du beurre sur le saumon, pourtant ponctuées par d'affreuses nausées. Elle avait aussi pris un ou deux kilos et ses envies de… Enfin cela, Lincoln n'allait absolument pas s'en plaindre. Soudainement, quelque chose le frappa, il se répéta en boucle de manière silencieuse tous ces symptômes…

\- **Hey Rae… Bonjour Indra, vous auriez du jus de goyave ?** l'entendit-il commander à sa mère.

\- **C'est une nouvelle blague Blake ? Tu t'es crue en Amérique du Sud ou quoi ?** lui lança Indra.

\- **Je ne** **sais pas… Peut-être que vous en auriez fait importer… Pour goûter…**

 **\- Tu sais le prix que ça me coûte de faire importer la Budweiser de Clarke ?**

 **\- Ok ça va… Un jus d'orange fera l'affaire,** dit-elle l'air un peu chagrinée…

 **-** **Hey O'… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette,** l'interpella délicatement Raven, **si c'est le jus de goyave qui te met dans cet état, je te promet** **s** **de faire venir des graines et tu pourras planter un super goyavier dans ton jardin….**

Octavia qui la seconde précédente était prête à pleurer à cause de cette disette de jus de goyave, se mit soudainement à rire de bon cœur à la plaisanterie de Raven.

Oui… A ces symptômes s'ajoutait l'amour soudainement fou d'Octavia pour les goyaves et ses périodes de chaud et de froid… Le métis pensa qu'à cette heure la brune se délectait généralement d'une bonne Guinness, et pourtant les jus de fruit semblait avoir ses faveurs ces derniers temps… Lincoln fit une dernière fois le tour de toutes ces étrangetés et il sourit tendrement en observant Octavia boire d'une traite la boisson que sa belle-mère venait de lui servir. Il savait et rien ne pouvait le rendre le plus heureux du monde à cet instant.

Finn avait attendu qu'Octavia s'éloigne du comptoir pour accoster Raven. Il se posta derrière elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque attendant toujours qu'Indra la serve, car Indra aimait, adorait la faire patienter de longues minutes au comptoir. Le brun commanda deux Guinness et en poussa une vers Raven. La latina le regarda silencieusement en fronçant les sourcils alors que Finn lui adressait le plus beau de ses sourires.

\- **Tu vois…** _ **C'est comme ça qu'on voit si on se plaît avec une personne…**_ _ **Q**_ _ **uand on peut se taire tout à fait au moins une minute et profiter du silence…**_

 **-** **Sauf que tu n'es pas Mia dans Pulp Fiction mais bien tent** **é** **…** lui lança Raven en levant les yeux au ciel devant la lamentable technique de drague.

\- **Non allez viens, on teste une nouvelle fois, ça ne faisait pas vraiment une minute…**

Contre toute attente, Raven acquiesça à la demande du brun. Une minute… C'était vraiment long pensa Raven. Elle s'occupa en tapant des doigts sur le comptoir, en regardant la déco du pub qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur, elle lança un sourire à Octavia qui semblait se délecter de la scène… 57, 58, 59… Compta-t-elle dans sa tête avant de reprendre tandis que Finn ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux :

\- Ça **fait une minute…**

 **\- Et donc… Résultat ?**

 **\- Je me fais toujours autant chier…** dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en prenant sa commande qui était enfin servie.

Octavia lui adressa un clin d'œil, tandis que Finn se frappait la tête de la paume de la main devant son cuisant nouvel échec.

\- **Va donc prendre des cours de drague avec Connan…** lui souffla Indra désespérée par la situation du marin.

Finn finit par tourner les talons et donna un billet de 50€ à Octavia qui le prit sans le remercier sous le regard amusé de Lincoln.

Lexa et Clarke firent leur entrée dans le pub, et à la vue de la jeune brune, tous se mirent à chanter la même chanson qu'ils avaient chanté à son Américaine quelques mois plus tôt. C'était monnaie courante ici de fêter son anniversaire au pub, autour de quelques pintes.

Tout le monde profitait de la soirée d'anniversaire de Lexa, les «slainthe» _(santé)_ en entraînant des autres. Clarke attendit que sa compagne quitte la grande table autour de laquelle était assit tous ses amis, et sa famille à l'exception de sa mère, où même Finn avait pu trouver sa place au milieu des Irlandais, et elle demanda à Raven et Octavia :

\- **Toujours ok pour la rando à cheval de demain ?**

 **\- Ah mais attends, c'est demain ?! Mais on va mourir si on se cuite ce soir !**

 **\- Prends tes dispositions Rae ! Surtout qu'on partirait à dix heures du matin…**

 **-** **Dix** **heures ?!** s'exclama-t-elle en recrachant un peu de son whiskey.

\- **Allez Rae, ça fera plaisir à Lexa…** **Et toi O' toujours d'accord ?**

Octavia un peu gênée ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle se demandait si l'activité équestre était bien recommandée en début de grossesse. Son silence interpella Marcus alors que tous la regardaient impatient.

\- **Par pitié O' dis oui, je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle entre ces deux-là…**

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas à le faire si je venais avec vous…** répondit Finn à Raven en lui envoyant un sourire enjôleur…

\- **O',** murmura Marcus à son oreille alors que les autres accordaient désormais un peu plus d'importance à la joute verbale entre Collins et Reyes, **si c'est pour le bébé, ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mère monta** **i** **t à cheval même enceinte…**

Octavia se détendit un peu à la confession de Marcus et répondit positivement à Clarke sur sa venue. Et puis un week-end entre filles lui ferait sûrement le plus grand des biens, là à gambader au milieu des landes, elle pourrait réfléchir à la manière dont elle l'annoncerait à Lincoln.

\- **Bah voilà !** lança Raven toute joyeuse que son amie les accompagne.

\- **N'empêche que je peux toujours venir ! Vous auriez peut-être besoin d'un homme pour le feu et assurer votre sécurité…** proposa Finn en bombant un peu le torse.

Les filles secouèrent la tête de désespoir, alors que Lexa qui se trouvait un peu plus loin près de son père, jetait de loin un regard noir au marin. Elle l'acceptait à sa table d'anniversaire parce qu'elle avait bon coeur, mais elle n'avait toujours pas oublié cette soirée où il avait voulu embrasser Clarke de force. Finn plus que téméraire soutint le regard de la O'Woods, de toute manière même s'il trouvait Clarke jolie, il ne s'intéressait plus à elle, sa nouvelle proie était Reyes, et la petite latina lui donnait pas mal de fil à retordre.

\- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?** demanda Luna qui venait d'amener une nouvelle tournée de pinte.

La cousine de Lincoln portait un t-shirt noir moulant, trop moulant, qui faisait ressortir ses biceps saillants, l'effet était encore plus accentué par le lourd plateau qu'elle portait, et Raven déglutit à cette vision. Luna était peut-être insupportable, mais elle était quand même sacrément canon pensa Raven.

\- **L'organisation pour la rando de ce week-end…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai même pas proposé Luna, ça te dirait ?**

La dublinoise sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants, alors que Raven lançait des regards assassins à Clarke qui était à l'initiative de cette proposition. Elle trouvait Luna attirante, mais de la passer un nouveau week-end avec elle et supporter son caractère de cochon…

\- **Alors Luna aurait le droit de venir et pas moi ?** demanda Finn taquin.

\- **Le problème est qu'il n'y a qu'une tente 3 places et une seconde deux places…**

 **\- On a qu'à faire un bras de fer pour savoir qui vient !**

 **\- Finn je** **ne** **crois pas que…** commença à s'agacer Clarke qui ne voulait pas blesser le brun et sa compagne.

\- **Marché conclu,** lança soudainement Luna d'un ton plein de défiance, **je gagne j'y vais, je perds tu y vas…**

 **\- Et pour un peu plus de challenge les gars, je propose la seconde place dans la tente de Raven,** déclara Octavia joueuse.

- **C'est encore plus motivant !** s'exclama Finn tout excité.

\- **Hé mais ça va pas** **Blake** **?!** s'affola Raven qui avait l'impression de devoir choisir entre la peste et le choléra…

\- **Quoi tu as peur que je perde ?** lui demanda Luna toujours aussi pleine d'arrogance.

\- **Dios m** **i** **o… Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sûre de toi…**

 **\- Allez, regarde-moi foutre une raclée à Collins…**

Tous s'écartèrent de la table pour laisser la cousine de Lincoln et le brun se mettre en place. Elle lui lança un regard et un sourire insolent en saisissant sa main qu'elle s'amusa à broyer sur-le-champ pour donner le ton.

\- **Aïe !** s'écria le marin.

\- **Mauviette,** susurra Luna.

Lincoln, le plus neutre et le plus objectif de la tablée avait été désigné pour être le juge de cette compétition. Le grand métis se baissa jusqu'à la hauteur de la table et lança le bras de fer.

Lexa intriguée observait de loin ce qui était en train de se jouer, tandis que Raven se rongeait les ongles pleine de stress bien que le résultat pour elle serait le même, quant à Clarke et Octavia, elles priaient silencieusement pour que Luna remporte ce petit duel.

Cela faisait déjà une minute que la cousine de Lincoln et le marin forçaient. Luna semblait à peine souffrir alors que Finn commençait à légèrement grimacer.

\- **Alors Collins ? On a un peu de mal ? Tu sais que je ne force même pas ?**

 **\- Ferme-la, je suis concentré !** lui lança-t-il en forçant sur son bras pour prendre l'avantage.

Aucunement troublée, Luna lâcha un petit rire, et prit la bière à côté d'elle pour en avaler une gorgée tout en continuant de forcer et cette fois-ci prendre l'avantage sans trop d'effort.

\- **Je rêve ou elle boit tranquillement une bière alors qu'elle est en train de foutre une raclée à Collins ?** chuchota Octavia à l'oreille de Raven, **elle est tellement impressionnante.**

 **\- Ouaip !** répondit simplement Raven qui se surprit à baver une nouvelle fois devant les biceps et l'assurance de Luna.

La cousine dublinoise plongea soudainement son regard dans celui de Finn et lui sourit gentiment. Le brun ne saisit pas pourquoi Luna lui souriait ainsi, son regard exprimait de la pitié et de la compassion. _Pourquoi se comportait-elle de cette manière alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore gagné_? Pensa le marin.

\- **Allez Collins, cessons de jouer, j'ai d'autre chose à faire,** lança-t-elle d'un ton las avant d'abattre le poing du brun sur la table, **j'ai gagné,** dit-elle avant de s'en aller sans manquer de passer devant Raven et de lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- **Fais chier…** chuchota Finn en se tenant le poing.

\- **Allez Finn, c'est pas grave, voit le bon côté des choses ! On ira à la pêche Marcus, Abby, toi et moi !**

 **\- Mouais…** soupira le brun peu convaincu par la proposition de Lincoln.

Clarke approcha de Lexa qui était resté au comptoir à observer le petit duel au côté de son père. Elle ne connaissait pas l'enjeu de ce bras de fer, mais elle était contente que Luna ait gagné la partie, elle pensait que Finn avait besoin d'être un peu humilié par une femme, ça calmerait sûrement ses ardeurs.

\- **Ils jouaient pour quoi ?** demanda-t-elle à Clarke en ne quittant pas le brun des yeux.

\- **La venue de Luna quelque part… Tu verras demain,** lui répondit la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- **Attend, tu es en train de me dire que si Luna avait perdu, on allait se coltiner Finn je ne sais où ? Et tu as laissé faire ça ?!**

 **\- Il n'y avait aucun risque… Elle était bien trop motivée par la présence de Raven…**

Lexa sourit à la remarque, elle connaissait bien Luna et elle savait pertinemment que l'amie de Clarke était parfaitement son genre: petite, exotique, avec du franc-parlé, et surtout elle était comme elle une vraie tête de mule. La relation de chien et chat qu'elles entretenaient était explosive, mais Lexa se demandait bien ce qui pourrait bien se passer pour ces deux-là une fois qu'elles auraient passé cette phase.

\- **Tu joues aux entremetteuses maintenant ?** la taquina Lexa.

\- **J'ai pris des cours avec ta sœur et Octavia, et ta grand-mère aussi, vu que les Irlandaises ne font jamais le premier pas…**

 **\- Hé mais tu rigoles ?! C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé ce soir-là !**

 **\- Après t'avoir fait d'énormes appels oui !**

 **\- Ouuuuh première friction ?** demanda Octavia qui attendait un énième jus de fruit au comptoir.

Soudain, les musiciens commencèrent à entamer quelques notes que Clarke et Octavia avaient appris à connaître une semaine auparavant. La jeune Blake avait rudement entraîné la médecin pour que les notes qui allaient sortir de sa bouche ne sonnent pas aussi faux que la première fois où elle l'avait écouté chanter.

\- **Merde, on va rater le début !** s'exclama Octavia en prenant Clarke par la main pour l'amener près du petit carré qui servait de scène.

La jeune Blake fourra le micro dans les mains de Clarke qui se trouva instantanément tétanisée. Elle n'avait jamais chanté devant autant de monde, et encore moins pour Lexa. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps avant que la chanson ne commence vraiment et devant l'inertie de son amie, Octavia se saisit de la bouteille de whiskey qui traînait près de la scène et la tendit à Clarke qui bue directement au goulot pour se donner un peu de courage. Le geste fit rire toute l'assemblée et Lexa la première qui lança un regard attendri à sa belle, avant qu'Octavia ne donne le réel départ de la chanson.

\- _**She played guitar in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an American woman,**_ commença-t-elle à chanter un peu hésitante, pourtant encouragée par les applaudissements de tous ceux qui se trouvait au pub.

 _- **I meet her on O'Corringans pub, right outside of the bar... I asked her what does it mean, the Gaelic ink on her back…**_

La partie rap de la musique la rendait plus à l'aise. Elle avait grandi avec ce genre de musique, au moins il n'y avait pas besoin de faire des variations de voix, il s'agissait simplement à son niveau d'avoir une bonne élocution et un bon débit de paroles. Le genre surprit quelque peu le père de Lexa et les petites grand-mères qui ne connaissaient pas tellement ce genre de musique.

\- _**Said « I just want to dance » with my pretty little Galway Girl !**_ continua de chanter Clarke un peu plus confiante alors qu'Octavia donnait le rythme à toute la salle.

\- **Mais c'est qu'elle a un peu de talent** **ton** **Américaine, bon, elle ne chante pas comme une Irlandaise, mais j'avoue que c'est quand même pas mal.**

Lexa ne répondit pas à sa sœur fixant Clarke de ses yeux amoureux. Le choix de la chanson n'était pas anodin, ni même les changements des paroles, et cette attitude lui rappelait largement la sienne, il y avait quelque mois de cela, cette soirée où elle avait embrassé Clarke pour la première fois. Lexa sourit en pensant aux mots de sa belle, c'était vrai, elle avait parcouru tellement de chemin, elles l'avaient fait ensemble. Il y a quelque mois alors que Galway girl sonnait comme une offense faite à sa mère, aujourd'hui c'était une simple chanson d'amour que sa compagne lui chantait aux yeux de tous sans que cela ne fasse scandale. Lexa n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, elle était tellement heureuse à cet instant.

Clarke finit de chanter sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements alors que tous avaient participé à faire les chœurs spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Lexa. La brune s'avança près de sa compagne et l'embrassa en la faisant chavirer en arrière sous les sifflements goguenards et les applaudissements.

\- **Ah mais… Clarke et Lexa… Elles… Enfin Clarke aime…** balbutia Finn surpris.

\- **Tu es vraiment le pire des boulets Collins…** soupira Indra en roulant des yeux…

\- **Je me suis dit que ça ferait un petit clin** **d'œil** **à la chanson que tu m'as chanté** **, et puis je crois que je suis la seule habitante à ne pas avoir chant** **é** **de chanson, c'était la bonne occasion,** se justifia Clarke contre les lèvres de Lexa avant qu'elle ne la relève.

\- **Tu devrais le faire plus souvent,** rit Lexa, **tu chantes bien !**

 **\- Ta vision est biaisée mon amour…**

 **\- Mais non… Sache qu'à mes yeux, ta voix est la plus douce des mélodies…** lui souffla-t-elle.

\- **Dios m** **i** **o… Voilà qu'elle recommence,** s'exclama Raven qui s'était approché du couple.

Abby, elle se tenait au fond du pub au côté de Marcus, elle avait observé sa fille faire le clown sur la chanson et raper comme une vraie fille de New-York, le bien-être de Clarke la rendait heureuse. Le barbu l'observait avec intention, c'était sans doute la première qu'il voyait Abby réellement sourire depuis qu'elle était revenue à Ballydangan. Et elle avait vraiment un joli sourire pensa Marcus, le même que celui qu'elle arborait lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. La mère de Clarke sentit le regard de Marcus et lui adressa un sourire avant de lui dire simplement :

\- **Merci…**

 **\- Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Tout ce que tu as fait pour Lexa… C'est formidable. Si Lexa est heureuse, Clarke l'est aussi… Alors merci de rendre ma fille heureuse, c'est aussi grâce à toi qu'elle se sent si bien aujourd'hui…**

 **\- C'est normal Abby, on est une grande famille, non ?**

Abby acquiesça et s'avança un peu pour prendre Marcus dans ses bras sous l'oeil goguenard de Raven et d'Indra.

Les choses avaient beaucoup évolué ces quelques mois pourtant Carman était restée fidèle à elle-même. Ayant toujours à coeur de taquiner sa belle-fille, elle s'était fait un plaisir d'enregistrer et de lui envoyer une petite vidéo de ce baiser d'anthologie avec l'aide de Molly et Lincoln. Siobhan avait réagi comme à son habitude : mal, très mal. En plus de cela, Lexa s'affichait aujourd'hui devant tout Ballydangan, devant ses amis, ses voisins, ses connaissances, elle avait tellement honte, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse connaître toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à son encontre. Alors, dans un geste rageur elle se saisit de son téléphone et envoya à sa fille un mot glacial :

 **Maman :** Ta saleté de grand-mère m'a envoyé la vidéo de tes horreurs, tu me fais honte.

 **Lexa :** Je m'en fous :D.

Lexa ne fut pas troublée le moins du monde par ce message, elle passait une formidable soirée et rien n'allait gâcher son plaisir, et encore moins sa mère, parce que de toute manière, elle était libre.

* * *

Lexa et Clarke étaient parties plus tôt, la blonde prétextant qu'il lui tardait vraiment d'offrir son cadeau à Lexa. La cavalière lui avait bien demandé pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait en même temps que tout le monde et elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était un peu trop imposant et un peu trop difficile à traîner de partout pour qu'elle le reçoive en même temps que les autres. Clarke voulait surtout que, et cela très égoïstement, accompagner son cadeau de quelques mots doux et garder la réaction de son Irlandaise rien que pour elle.

\- **Retire la couvert** **u** **re,** lui dit-elle alors que le cadeau de Lexa reposait sur un tréteau de bois.

La brune s'exécuta, plus qu'intriguée par ce qu'avait bien pu lui offrir Clarke. Son regard s'embua lorsqu'elle découvrit la magnifique selle en cuir noire marquée au fer par une célèbre maison et customisée avec l'emblème de sa famille et son nom. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur l'assise et examina avec minutie chacune des finitions en restant muette.

\- **Si ça ne te plaît pas…** **J** **e peux acheter…**

Lexa ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et s'empressa de déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Clarke.

\- **Tu es folle…**

 **\- J'avais vraiment envie de te faire plaisir, et puis je ne t'ai rien acheté pour Noël donc…** se justifia Clarke en approchant de Lexa.

 **\- Clarke…**

 **\- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle te portera chance le jour de la course…**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de raison et puis sache que c'est toi mon porte-bonheur…**

 **\- Il y a autre chose…** souffla Clarke en s'écartant un peu de Lexa pour lui amener une boite à chaussure de la même marque.

\- **Je vais finir par croire que tu as gagné au loto… Ou alors que tu es vraiment folle.**

 **\- Arrête un peu, tu le mérites Lex…**

Lexa ouvrit la boîte et rit légèrement quand elle découvrit son second cadeau avant que Clarke ne reprenne :

\- **Je pensais qu'en t'offrant une nouvelle paire de botte** **s** **, je pourrais garder les tiennes…**

Lexa rit de plus belle devant la moue attendrissante que faisait Clarke.

\- **Des bottes à 1000€ ?** questionna la brune.

 **\- Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !**

Lexa posa le paquet au pied du lit avant de s'approcher de Clarke et de commencer à embrasser tendrement ses lèvres et descendre jusqu'à cou.

\- **Mais tu sais, il y a un cadeau que je désire plus que tout autre chose ?**

 **\- Ah bon ? Lequel ?** demanda Clarke en pensant que finalement les cadeaux ne plaisaient pas à Lexa.

\- **Tu ne vois pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle en retirant délicatement son gilet et en passant ses mains sur ses bras nus.

\- **Vraiment pas non…** la taquina Clarke qui avait finalement compris où Lexa voulait en venir.

\- **Toujours pas ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu enlèves tout le papier cadeau pour que je comprenne mieux…**

Lexa sourit et souleva de ses bras finement musclés Clarke qui riait pour la porter jusqu'à leur lit. Elle se pencha sur sa blonde pour l'embrasser fougueusement alors que ses doigts parcouraient les boutons de sa chemise pour la lui retirer. L'Américaine encore plus pressée que Lexa, lui retira rapidement son t-shirt avant de passer au-dessus d'elle dans un habile mouvement.

Soudain, une porte se fermant avec fracas les extirpèrent de leur doux moment, Clarke arrêta d'embrasser Lexa à regret en attendant de connaître l'identité de celle qui avait coupé leur moment.

\- **Griffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Descends tout de suite, si tu as cru que** **t** **u** **allais t'échapper de ce pub sans que je ne dise rien, tu rêves !**

 **\- Je reviens…** souffla Clarke à Lexa en rattachant sa chemise et en laissant sa belle en sous-vêtement dans son lit, **attend** **s-** **moi...**

Clarke descendit les escaliers et trouva Raven l'attendant au pied de ceux-ci, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

\- **Ça** **a intérêt d'être important parce que…**

 **\- Je me fous complètement que tu t'apprêtais à lécher le minou de ton Irlandaise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pri** s **d'inviter Luna ?!** s'exclama Raven en agitant les bras.

 **-** **Tu es rentrée juste pour me dire ça ?**

 **\- Juste pour te dire ça ? Tu plaisantes j'espère !**

 **-** **Ça** **va Rae… Elle est en vacance… C'est cool qu'elle se joigne à nous…**

 **\- Cool ? Tu te fous de moi ? Cette fille ne vit pas dans la même dimension sociale que nous !**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Exemple ! T** **oi et Lexa et Octavia** **ê** **tes dans la même dimension, vous vous comprenez, bien que des fois Blake dérive un peu. Moi, j** **'admet** **s** **que je** **suis hors de votre cercle, mais Luna ?! Elle est carrément de l'autre côté de l'univers, cette meuf** **ne** **partage absolument pas les mêmes codes sociaux que nous, genre être aimable avec les personne** **s** **que tu** **ne** **connais pas !** expliqua rapidement Raven.

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime bien dans le fond.**

 **\- Ah bah oui, bien au fond en tout cas ! Parce que je n'ai pas décelé ne serait-ce qu'un microgramme de sympathie à mon égard !**

 **\- Elle a quand même gagné un bras de fer pour dormir dans ta tente…** lui rappela Clarke d'un haussement d'épaule.

 **\- C'est pour mieux me faire chier mon enfant ! Parce qu'elle me déteeeeeste !** gémit Raven.

 **-Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? D'habitude tu t'en moques que les gens te détestent, non ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de me faire dire là ?** interrogea la latina un peu suspicieuse.

 **\- Rien du tout, mais si tu penses que j'essaye de te faire dire quelques chose c'est qu'il y a forcément un truc à dire !**

 **\- NON !**

 **\- Donc quel est le problème ?!**

 **-** **En plus d'être** **insupportable** **, arrogante, pédante, insolente…** commença à énumérer Raven.

 **\- Musclée…** ajouta discrètement Clarke.

 **\- Musclée…** répéta la latina sans s'en rendre compte.

 **\- Jolie comme tout…**

 **\- Jolie comme…** fit Raven en se stoppant net avant de reprendre, **Griffin n'essaye pas de me faire dire des choses que je ne pense pas…**

 **\- Bien sûr !** Répondit Clarke en souriant et en levant deux mains innocentes.

 **\- Bref !** **Cette meuf dirige des bootcamp ! Allo** **Ballydangan** **! On part dans la nature ! Notre petit week-end randonné équestre avec des gentils chevaux dénommé** **s** **P** **lume et** **Caramel** **va se transformer en calvaire !**

\- **Les chevaux de Lexa ont tous des nom** **s** **gaélique** **s** **…**

 **\- Peu importe ! Je te dis que ce week-end va mal se finir ! Bon j'y retournes sinon elle va me dire que je me défile devant le whiskey. A plus tard.**

 **\- A cette heure ?**

 **\- Oui à cette heure !** lui répondit fortement Raven.

 **\- Okay, soyez sages ! Et ne rentres pas bourrée, 10 heures demain ! l** ui rappela Clarke.

 **\- T'es pas ma mère et puis je le suis déjà !** lui lança la latina avant de claquer la porte.

Clarke sourit au comportement de son amie, jamais elle n'admettrait que Luna lui plaisait un temps soit peu. La blonde secoua la tête, amusée, et remonta rapidement les escaliers pour retrouver la magnifique femme qu'elle avait laissée à moitié nue dans leur lit. Elle poussa la porte, la lumière pourtant déjà tamisée d'ordinaire avait laissée place à des bougies, une musique sensuelle résonnait légèrement entre les murs de leur chambre, et la vision de Lexa légèrement vêtue de lingerie fine finit par laisser Clarke bouche-bée. Elle reprit ses esprits et déglutit légèrement quand Lexa passa un doigt sur son soutien-gorge mettant ses seins en valeur, elle le fit descendre sur son string en dentelle noir, le laissant traîner jusqu'à ses porte-jarretelles.

\- **Hey beauté,** lança-t-elle en tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance devant le sublime corps de sa compagne.

\- **Je me suis fait un petit cadeau pour mon anniversaire…** souffla Lexa en s'approchant de Clarke le regard plein de luxure, **je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de t'en faire profiter…**

 **\- Je vais faire en sorte que ça soit ton anniversaire tous les jours…** répondit Clarke en comblant l'espace qui la séparait de sa brune pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

 **Fluff, fluff, fluff…**

 **La semaine prochaine : The secret of Brokeb… WHAT ?! (oui une randonnée qui sera un peu mouvementée)**

 **Les reviews :**

 **Jack77 :** Ahah ! Et c'est pas fini !

 **Clexa9223 :** Impossible quand même que Abby soit enceinte du père de Clarke, compte tenu qu'il s'est déjà passé au moins 7 mois entre sa mort et le jour où elle débarque en Irlande je pense que même avec un déni de grossesse ça se serait vu:p pas mal de Lunaven pour la suite je pense que tu seras ravie ! A plus !

 **Paupi2009 :** hey ! Ah ça c'est sûr que le Lunaven ça va être explosif !:p

 **Faberry45 :** Bientôt pour le débarassage total de Bellamy !:p Tranquillise toi quant aux messages, elle a juste bien les boules que Bellamy l'ait piégé aussi. C'est vrai que le moment papa/fille est très intense:) Tu dois être une nouvelle fois ravie de ce chapitre tout en fluff ^^

 **MagRd :** Clarke est hyper compréhensive, c'est une bonne amie et puis elle a sans doute la maturité pour accompagner Octavia qui va devoir grandir très vite… Ahah l'expression pour bien rester dans le contexte petit clash Irlande/GB !:p La relation entre Luna et Raven va être très particulière j'espère que tu apprécieras ! (et ouais on continue sur les petites références pour les raccorcher à la réalité).

Et oui pour une fois que tu peux lire un chapitre sans retard ! Et pour une fois que j'ai du retard dans In too deep;p A la prochaine !

 **JayKulina :** Pari réussit alors pour intégrer les personnages de The 100 dans un univers qui change vraiment de d'habitude ^^ Tu verras bien pour Bellamy ^^ Hum je ne suis pas sure pour Luna, elle va connaître pas mal de doute quand même… Ravie que le moment avec Lexa t'ait touché !

A bientôt !

 **Chatow :** C'est vrai que c'était jouissif cette petite confrontation:p et finalement publié en temps (mais trop en heure ahaha).

 **Angelye :** Peut-être parce qu'Octavia est moins présente depuis quelques temps ^^ Tu verras bien pour Siobhan.

 **Lex-Jan :** Maiis noooon… Un peu de repos pour nos héroïnes sans que Siobhan foute la zizanie pour une fois ^^ Bon plan sinon pour la calmer ahah ! A plus !

 **Ewilan lo :** Hey :D ! Pas grave ! Et je te souhaite beaucoup de courage pour ton boulot :)  
Ravie que le moment Lexa/Carman ait comblé tes attentes! :D  
Hum, Abby pète seulement un petit cable quand on s'en prend à Clarke:) normal c'est une maman.  
Ah sisi ! On ne comprend quasi rien quand certains parlent ! Après ça doit dépendre des régions ^^  
Ahah c'est vrai que la situation se décante pas mal dans le chapitre 19 grâce à Marcus ! C'est vrai que j'aurais pu mieux décrire les réactions de Siobhan (j'avoue un petit raté de ce côté là). Pour le contrant j'ai vraiment essayé de faire quelque chose de crédible et qui corresponde à Siobhan, c'était sûre que pressée comme elle est de sauver sa ferme elle ne s'est pas méfier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Tranquillise toi pour Bellamy;)  
Oui c'est vrai que pour le test de grossesse connaissant Clarke ça n'aurait pas pu être elle, mais on ne sait jamais ! On aurait pu faire un flashback qui revenait sur la rupture de Clarke et Lexa… Mais je ne voulais pas que Clarke soit décevante, et puis ça n'aurait pas trop correspondu finalement vu tout ce qu'elle a fait pour être avec Lexa… Pour Octavia l'histoire restera tout de même secondaire, il y a encore beaucoup d'autre chose à voir, notamment l'explosif Lunaven héhé !  
Ahah ! C'est vrai que je suis assez fière de moi pour la tournure de phrase ! Surtout que l'ouest de l'Irlande a beaucoup résisté aux anglais, c'était un bon clin d'oeil historique !  
La relation Clexa/Raven est assez plaisante à écrire, c'est facile : Lexa est une bonne victime pour Raven, et Clarke est toujours l pour la défendre ^^  
Bon finalement, je prendrai mon ordi pendant les vacances pour publier et continuer d'écrire un peu quelque chose d'autre ^^

Bonne semaine, bon courage et au prochain chapitre !

 **Loveseriesloves** : pas de réponse tout de suite pour siobhan, je vous laisse mijoter un peu;)

 **Skippy1701 :** pour le chapitre 19 ? Peut-être mais le suspense c'est bien aussi, et puis toute les explications sont dans le 20 qui a été rapidement publié:p

 **UneAutreEnvie :** Hey toi ! Ahah je nie pas que TES chapitres me manque ! :p Et ouais t'avais bien senti le coup pour le Linctavia ! Et non… un bébé si jeune et toute les problématiques sociétales qu'il y a derrière… Faut pas oublier qu'en Irlande l'avortement est un sujet tabou…  
Ahah le moment avec les moutons était assez drôle à écrire, Raven est tellement au bout du rouleau XD…  
Papa O'Woods se réveille enfin, et pour de bon ! C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bourru tout de même :p  
On va rajouter du piment avec Siobhan la sorcière, niveau sadisme tu seras servie, même si elle va rester dans l'ombre dans quelques instants :p  
A dans une semaine pour ton chapitre alors :p  
Bisous !


	22. The Secret of Brokeb WHAT !

**Hey there ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :D**  
 **Voilà la petite randonnée que beaucoup semble attendre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :D (et oui on refait un petit tour dans la tête de Reyes)**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre :**

 **Ed Sheeran – Castle on the hill** (Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Raven, Luna, le panorama)

 **The Mahones – Queen and Tequila** (Raven à cheval)

 **Claire Hamilton – The Sally Gardens** (Ballydangan, la veillée)

* * *

RAVEN

Dios mío… Voilà ce que je pensais à l'instant où j'avais ouvert les yeux. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin et j'espérais bien que Lexa et Clarke avaient eu la gentillesse et l'amabilité de préparer mes affaires pour la randonnée d'aujourd'hui. J'étais bien trop faible pour le faire seule, oui sans honte, j'avouais que Luna m'avait vaincue à la whiskey party de l'anniversaire de Lexa. Luna… Hé merde… ! Les souvenirs de la veille me frappèrent de plein fouet, j'avais l'impression de m'être fait percuter par une voiture, ou par un troupeau d'éléphants, ou bien que seulement ma tête avait servit de ballon de foot à des hippopotames. Merde, merde, merde… J'avais laissé Luna me raccompagner. jusqu'à chez Clarke et maintenant que je me rappelais, je regrettais soudainement de l'avoir fait…

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

Raven était avachie sur le comptoir, une dizaine de verres de whiskey face à elle et le regard courroucé d'Indra pour simple compagnie. Madame O'Woods et Molly s'approchèrent de la jeune femme pour l'aider un peu à se redresser et lui dire qu'il était temps de rentrer, mais les deux grands-mères furent stoppées par le regard bienveillant de la cousine de Lincoln annonçant qu'elle s'en chargeait. Luna s'avança près du comptoir et prit place à côté de Raven avant de lui lancer :

\- **Je t'avais dit Reyes que je gagnerai…**

 **\- La ferme… Tu me fais mal au crâne…**

 **\- T'es vraiment une mauviette quand même…**

 **\- Bon je croyais que c'était l'anniversaire de Lexa, mais finalement je dirais plus que c'est la saint trou du c' vu ton ton arrogant…**

Luna se surprit de rire à la remarque. Non, elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne riait pas aux blagues des filles qui l'attiraient. Elle voulait être la seule à mener la danse, se faire passer pour inaccessible pour mieux les amener dans son lit, et pourtant Raven Reyes remettait en cause toute son attitude depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. La petite latina au tempérament de feu lui donnait pas mal de fil à retordre, et leurs petites joutes verbales l'amusaient énormément. Finalement, ce challenge qu'elle s'était fixé s'avérait plaisant, Raven ne faisait pas partie de ces nunuches qui succombaient en rien de temps à son insolence, non, Raven Reyes était belle, très intelligente, avec un bagou sans nom, et en plus elle était aussi insupportable qu'elle. Un mélange du feu et du feu qui allait créer plus qu'une simple étincelle.

\- **Allez, viens je te ramène…** fit-elle en la prenant par le bras, et se surprenant une nouvelle fois de sa bienveillance.

\- **Je suis pas un bébé, je peux rentrer toute seule !**

 **\- Hum vu ton état j'en doute fort… Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant appuis-toi sur moi.**

Luna souleva Raven sans aucune difficulté, à vrai dire, la latina était un poids plume comparée à elle qui ressemblait plus à un sacré tas de muscle qu'à une jeune fille en fleur. Elle la soutint un peu plus et l'aida à faire quelque pas pour quitter le pub sous le regard agacé d'Indra et ceux amusés de Molly et Carman.

Après quelques mètres dans la nuit que seule la lune éclairait, Raven ralentit quelque peu se faisant plus traîner que supporter par Luna.

\- **Et tu croyais vraiment pouvoir rentrer toute seule ?**

 **\- Ça va…**

 **-** **Tu te serais sûrement endormie là comme une** **vagabonde** **sur ce banc, et tout le monde aurait ri de toi, tu pourrais me dire merci de t'avoir sauvé de cet embarras…**

 **\- N'en demande pas trop et ramènes moi chez Clarke, je te remercierai une fois que je serais arrivée en vie.**

 **\- Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ?**

 **\- On ne sait jamais avec toi, t'es tellement brusque dans tes mots, et je rappelle que t'as failli casser le poignet de Collins…**

 **\- C'était de bonne guerre, je voulais vraiment faire cette rando avec vous…**

 **\- Pour quoi ?**

 **\- Je voulais te voir à l'œuvre sur un canasson, je suis sûre que ça va être drôle…** avoua Luna dans un petit rire moqueur.

 **\- Oui bien sûr ça va être hilarant, tu viens uniquement pour rire de moi en fait…**

 **\- Sache que ça aussi c'est de bonne guerre… Et puis je suis sûre que tu préfères que je vienne plutôt qu'il vienne.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sûre de toi…**

 **\- Il faut bien pour séduire des filles comme toi.**

 **\- Je suis inséduisable Luna O'Corringans…**

 **\- Je te prouverai que c'est faux…** soupira Luna.

Elles étaient arrivées devant chez Clarke, toutes les lumières du village étaient éteintes et seule la lune éclairait leur visage. L'air frais et la légère bruine avaient rafraîchi Raven qui se sentait un peu moins vaseuse qu'en quittant le pub. Les mots de Luna ne cessaient de trotter dans son esprit depuis ce soir où elle lui avait dit « tu vas tomber amoureuse de moi Raven Reyes ». Elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse depuis Wick, et s'était refusée à tout ça depuis qu'il l'avait trompé. Elle avait été bien trop triste après cette trahison et s'était rendue compte que l'amour ce n'était que des problèmes et de l'embarras. Pourtant, Luna O'Corringans déclenchait en elle des sentiments contraires, inexplicables : elle la trouvait insupportable, arrogante, insolente pédante, mais Luna la faisait rire, elle était belle et la trouvait intéressante même si elle se cachait bien de lui montrer. Elle détestait son attitude et pourtant elle la trouvait à son goût. Elle détestait ses principes et pourtant elle se disait qu'avoir une vie presque aussi saine que celle de la cousine de Lincoln n'était pas si mal. Elle n'était pas du tout son genre, et pourtant elle la trouvait sexy à souhait. Non, Raven ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi chaque apparition de Luna O'Corringans lui coupait le souffle…

\- **On est arrivée…** souffla Luna en enlevant le bras de Raven d'au-dessus ses épaules.

 **\- Je suis peut-être bourrée mais pas aveugle…**

 **\- Tu vas réussir à mettre la clef dans la serrure où il te faut de l'aide pour ça aussi ?**

 **\- Je crois que je vais y arriver seule.**

 **\- Tu es arrivée en vie, je crois que tu me dois un merci…**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu pourrais y mettre un peu plus d'entrain !**

 **\- Merci Zorrita !** * _petite garce._

 _-_ **Zorrita ?**

 **\- Déesse,** mentit Raven en plaisantant.

 **\- Je préfère ça…**

Luna s'approcha un peu plus de Raven pour lui dire au revoir, mais la petite brune bien qu'elle allait mieux ressentait cependant encore tous les effets de l'alcool l'empêchant de tenir sa tête droite ou de se coordonner avec le mouvement de Luna… Et ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple bise se transforma en un léger effleurement de lèvres de lèvres aussi plaisant que malaisant.

\- **Pardon !**

 **\- Oh mais ne t'excuse pas parce que tu as voulu m'embrasser… Je t'ai bien dit que tu succomberais…**

 **\- Je suis complètement bourrée ! Je pourrais raconter que tu as profité de moi et je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès !**

 **\- C'est ça Reyes ! J'y crois dur comme fer, passes une bonne nuit, à demain !** Plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'elle rebroussait déjà le chemin.

* * *

RAVEN

Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío de mierda… C'était la cata… Luna pensait sûrement que j'avais réellement voulu l'embrasser… Quoi que… Je me souvenais de rien des sentiments que j'avais éprouvé à ce moment-là à part le fait que les lèvres de la cousine de Lincoln m'avait totalement troublée… Ses muscles saillants supportant mon petit corps, ses longs cheveux châtains caressant mes épaules, son parfum à la fois boisé et épicé… STOP ! Pensais-je pour revenir à la raison. Luna devait rester cette fille insupportable et arrogante, tout ce que je détestais, et je priais mentalement pour qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de ce moment… Oui, j'avais ce petit espoir même si ce soir-là, elle avait bu plus de jus détox que de whiskey…

Je me levai, la tête enfarinée, pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine et retrouver les deux guimauves qui y prenait leur petit-déjeuner, déjà toutes fraîches et pimpantes, en train de se faire des bisous esquimaux.

\- **Vous me donnez envie de gerber de bon matin…** râlais-je devant tant de tendresse.

\- **Bonjour Raven !** **Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas tout le whiskey que tu as ingurgité** **qui te fait cet effet** **? Ma grand-mère m'a dit que ça n'allait pas fort hier soir…** me répondit Lexa tout sourire.

\- **Mauvaise nuit ?** me demanda Clarke un peu plus fort de sa petite voix joyeuse

\- **Chuuuuut… Ma tête Clarke, par pitié pense à ma tête…**

 **\- Tu es rentrée seule ?**

 **\- Oui !** mentis-je.

\- **D'accord… Je pensais que…**

 **\- Que quoi ?**

 **\- Que Luna t'aurait peut-être raccompagnée !**

 **\- Je vais aller me recoucher je crois…**

 **\- Rendez-vous dans 30 minutes au haras Raven !**

 **\- Ouais c'est ça…**

 **\- Au haras ?** demanda Morenita l'air un peu confus.

 **\- Oui… J'ai pensé qu'un week-end rando équestre entre filles ça pourrait être te faire plaisir pour ton anniversaire…**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as levé si tôt ?** demanda Morenita tout sourire.

 **\- Je veux qu'on profite au maximum…**

 **\- En tout cas c'est une super idée mon amour…** souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le nez.

 **\- Mais remontez dans votre chambre pour faire ces choses bordel !** soupirai-je.

Une heure plus tard avec tout autant de retard, je me trouvais à traîner les pieds dans les écuries de Lexa… La tête toujours au fond de… - personne ne veut savoir où était ma tête à ce moment précis – je déambulais, moi et mon mal de crâne incessant entre les box, les crottins et l'odeur infecte… Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais accepté de m'embarquer dans une telle galère… Ah oui… ça me revenait… Pour faire plaisir à Morenita, sauf que je ne savais pas monter sur un foutu canasson… J'avançais encore peu convaincue par le week-end qui allait se dérouler, geignant à la mort et regrettant mon « oui » pour cette maudite randonnée et pour tous les whiskey que j'avais ingurgité. La journée avait bien mal commencé et je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu être pire… Mais si, tout pouvait être pire en fait… Le nez en l'air et l'esprit embrumé, il ne manquait plus que ça, et surtout plus qu'elle.

\- **Alors Raven t'a tellement la tête au fond de tes fesses que t'a même pas vu que tu venais de mettre le pied dans un énorme crottin…** me lança Luna tout sourire.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je priais une nouvelle fois pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de remarque sur la fin de soirée, mais c'était sûrement trop espérer vu le sourire taquin qu'elle arborait.

\- **Alors, tu ne m'embrasse** **s** **pas ce matin…** chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de me faire la bise.

Je secouais la tête de désespoir en espérant que les filles qui préparaient leur cheval n'aient rien entendu. Pourtant le sourire goguenard que me lança Clarke ne trompait personne… J'étais démasquée, mais elle avait encore assez d'amabilité ce matin pour ne pas crier sur tous les toits ce que je prétendais qu'elle avait deviné.

\- **Tiens ta selle Raven, tu monteras Stoirm,** me dit Lexa en me tendant l'équipement.

 **-** **Ce qui veut dire ?** demandai-je un peu suspicieuse.

 **\- Tempête !**

 **\- Tu le fais exprès O'Woods ?!** m'écriais-je.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?**

 **\- Je suis sûre que t'es du genre à leur donner un nom en fonction de leur petit caractère…**

 **\- Fais-moi confiance Raven… Tout se passera bien…** tenta-t-elle de me rassurer en m'adressant son fin sourire, cela ne faisait qu'un bon mois que j'étais ici et pourtant je commençais à bien connaître chacune de ses mimiques, et le fin sourire de Lexa O'Woods, et son petit sourcil relevé n'annonçait rien de bon.

Je me saisis de la selle et m'exécutai à préparer le petit Stoirm qui ne semblait pas très coopératif. Après une multitude de difficulté pour sangler la selle, je m'attaquais à son mors et aux rênes. Je nouais et dénouais, tournais et retournais cet espèce de truc de fer et de cuir sans en comprendre le sens… Jusqu'à ce que Luna décide de s'en mêler et me vienne en aide. Elle prit silencieusement l'objet infernal et me le tendit.

\- **Il faut que tu lui mettes maintenan** **t,** m'intima-t-elle.

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- Tu dois lui caresser la gencive et lui glisser le mors dans la bouche.**

 **\- Tu te moques de moi ?**

 **\- Absolument pas.**

 **\- Je dois vraiment mettre mes doigts au fond de sa bouche ?** demandai-je un peu dégoûtée, bah oui ! Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire ça moi !

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Putain c'est dégueu…** geignis-je en tapant des pieds.

 **\- Je peux le faire si tu veux…**

 **\- Commençant à te connaître j'imagine que ton aide n'est ni gratuite ni désintéressée…**

 **\- Quelle perspicacité…** me répondit Luna en se saisissant du mors.

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça va me coûter ?**

 **\- Peut-être que tu pourrais… M'embrasser comme tu l'as fait hier…** souffla-t-elle en relevant un sourcil, heureuse de son idée.

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé !** chuchotai-je entre mes dents.

\- **A** **h bon ? Si tu le dis…** me répondit-elle d'un air malicieux… **Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mens à toi-même de cette manière…**

 **\- Bon les filles vous êtes prêtes ?!** demanda Lexa qui se tenait hors de l'écurie montant déjà son cheval.

\- **Une seconde Lex' !** lança Luna, **n'oublie pas qu'on dort dans la même tente ce soir…** finit-elle plus bas en terminant de sangler le mors de mon cheval.

Je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel et passai devant Octavia, elle était encore sacrément pâle ce matin, je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver… Et ce câlin ultra protecteur de Lincoln était encore plus troublant, ils étaient proches certes, mais là quelques choses clochait.

\- **Lâches-là…** **O** **n part deux jours… On prendra soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas…** lançai-je au O'Corringans pour le détendre…

\- **Très rassurant quand c'est toi qui le di** **s** **alors que Carman et Luna t'ont couché hier…** ironisa le grand métis.

Je ne relevai pas, une moue dégouttée s'affichant sur mon visage en repensant à l'odeur du breuvage.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas cousin, je vais prendre soin d'elles…**

 **-** **Ouh… Tant d'amabilité de si bonne heure… Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma cousine préférée…** soupira Lincoln.

\- **La ferme…** lui répondit Luna en souriant.

Lincoln avait pourtant raison… Luna s'était calmée depuis que nous étions revenues à Ballydangan. Enfin calmée était un bien grand mot, elle ne me jetait plus que cinquante piques à l'heure contre les cent cinquante lors de nos journées à Dublin, et j'avouai que même si son aide ne se faisait jamais sans contrepartie, je commençais à réellement apprécier sa présence… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait… Je secouais une nouvelle fois la tête devant ma bêtise et traînai le dénommé Stoirm hors de l'écurie. Notre week-end en enfer commençait maintenant.

* * *

Les filles avaient chevauché toute la journée, s'éloignant de plus en plus de Ballydangan. Les journées étaient belles en ce mois d'avril et cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas réellement plut sur la côte émeraude. Il n'était pas loin de 18 heures, le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Elles arrivèrent au petit trot au sommet d'une grande dune totalement dégagée laissant une magnifique vue sur le paysage. On pouvait admirer le lough en contre-bas dont l'eau s'était teintée d'une lueur noire… Les landes n'étaient plus si verdoyantes et le soleil déclinant qui se reflétait sur les mares ainsi que sur les hautes herbes leur donnait une teinte plus chaleureuse. Clarke approcha près du campement qui avait été installée rien que pour elles par Gustus et descendit de son cheval pour s'étirer. Raven la suivit et fit de même, alors que les autres femmes accrochaient leur cheval aux anneaux fixés aux ruines du petit château qui se tenait à deux pas de leur campement.

\- **Dios** **mío** **… Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux fesses…** râla Raven qui marchait les jambes écartée, tentant de se remettre de sa chevauchée.

\- **C'est parce qu'elle manque un peu de muscles !** Lança Luna en riant, **mais je peux remédier à la douleur si tu le souhaite** **s** **…** ajouta-t-elle bien plus bas cette fois pour que seule Raven l'entende.

Raven rougit aux quelques mots de la cousine de Lincoln et tenta de se reprendre sous le regard goguenard de Clarke et Lexa en lançant pour reprendre un peu de contenance :

\- **Et bhé ! T'as pas fait les choses à moitié Clarkie !**

 **\- La belle brune en valait le coup…** répondit l'Américaine en embrassant sa compagne sur le nez.

\- **Merci mon amour…**

 **\- Vous êtes répugnantes…** souffla Raven en roulant des yeux.

Et il était vrai que Clarke n'avait pas les choses à moitié pour l'anniversaire de sa belle. Elle avait réquisitionné Gustus pour qu'il plante leurs tentes sans qu'elles n'aient besoin de les transporter tout le long de la randonnée. Le beau-frère de Lexa s'était fait une joie de préparer un feu et leur avait apporté de quoi boire et se restaurer et avait déposé quelques boules lumineuses pour éclairer le campement. Le grand barbu avait disparu avant qu'elles n'arrivent pour les laisser profiter entres filles, et puis il voulait surtout retrouver sa femme et sa fille à cette heure.

Les filles s'avancèrent un peu sur la crête et observèrent le magnifique spectacle qui se tenait devant elle, le soleil était désormais en train de se coucher teintant les ruines d'une lueur dorée et le ciel d'orangé et rose, le lough était noir, les herbes n'étaient plus vertes et les quelques moutons disparaissaient dans la nuit alors que la lune commençait son ascension. Côte à côte, elles profitèrent paisiblement des derniers rayons du soleil, Clarke se collant un peu plus à Lexa et reposant sa tête sur son épaule, tandis que la brune tenait la main d'Octavia et lui adressait un sourire rassurant qui voulait dire « _je sais, ne t'inquiète pas nous serons là et tout se passera bien_ ». Luna, elle, observait Raven qui avait son regard fixé sur l'horizon. Elle prenait plaisir à détailler les traits de la petite latina, son nez fin, sa peau légèrement brunie, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux… Raven sentit ce regard à la fois pesant et bienveillant, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans pour autant oser croiser le regard de Luna. Finalement, elle pensa que cela faisait du bien qu'une personne la regarde de cette manière, il n'y avait eu personne depuis Wick, et lorsqu'elle prenait en compte sa trahison, finalement personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi… Petit à petit, Raven sentait que chacune des frontières, chacune des barrières, chacune des palissades qu'elle avait érigé autour de son cœur, était en train de s'effondrer… Mais ! Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait laisser Luna l'avoir de la plus facile des manières ! Elle voulait mettre l'Irlandaise face à son arrogance et savoir si elle était digne de confiance avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit.

La soirée était désormais bien avancée, la lune avait remplacé le soleil, le ciel bleu de cette belle journée d'avril avait laissé place à un ciel noir teinté de point blanc, la nuit était sauvage, silencieuse, majestueuse, et les flammes du feu de camp dansaient dans les yeux de chacune d'elles, assises sur les rondins de bois. Les discussions allaient bon train et les rires aussi autour de grillades que Gustus avaient pris soin d'apporter, Luna ne se gênant pas de raconter quelques anecdotes sur l'enfance de Lexa et Octavia.

\- **Oh putain que c'est bon ! C'est quoi ?!** marmonna Raven la bouche pleine d'un morceau de viande qu'elle avait chipé sur la grille.

\- **Du crubbeens,** déclara Lexa son sourire taquin aux lèvres.

L'annonce du plat que Raven se fourrait dans la bouche allant jusqu'à se lécher les doigts tellement elle trouvait ce morceau de viande savoureux fit rire Luna et Octavia, tandis que le sourire de Lexa s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que la latina dévorait son plat.

\- **C'est délicieux…** constata-t-elle en finissant son bout de viande.

\- **C'est des pieds de porc frit,** annonça Lexa tout sourire alors que les autres irlandaises continuaient de pouffer de rire.

\- **Des pieds ?!** déglutit Raven en lâchant le dernier os de son repas, **vous allez vraiment toute me les faire… Vous venez de me faire bouffer des pieds de porc…**

Les filles rirent de plus belle tandis que Clarke essayait de voir le bon côté des choses.

\- **Tu l'as dévoré, c'est que tu n'as pas trouv** **é** **ça si mauvais, et c'est vrai que c'est vraiment pas mal,** dit-elle en croquant elle-même dans un des pieds qui grillait au-dessus du feu.

\- **C'est parce que toi tu es devenue une vraie Irlandaise…** ajouta Lexa en frottant son nez à celui de sa compagne.

\- **Je me demande ce qui est le plus dégueu, votre amour dégoulinant ou alors les pieds de porc…** se demanda Raven et ce qui fit rire toute l'assemblée, **bon passons aux choses sérieuses,** ajouta-t-elle en sortant une bouteille de tequila de son sac à dos.

Raven servit toutes les filles et s'arrêta vers Octavia.

\- **Blake ?**

 **\- Non merci, pas ce soir…**

 **\- Pas ce soir, pas ce soir ! Ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu me dis pas ce soir ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ma Octavia qui m'a initié à ma première murge irlandaise ?!**

Raven était en train de crever l'abcès, elle trouvait que la jeune Blake était plus effacée ces derniers temps, moins fêtarde, son teint enluminé malgré sa fatigue, et Octavia pensa que finalement ce n'était pas si mal de l'annoncer ici, au calme, entre filles, entre femmes et qu'elles seraient sans doute toutes de bons conseils…

\- **Je… Je suis enceinte,** annonça-t-elle une certaine gêne dans la voix.

Un silence tout aussi gênant s'installa entre elles toutes, avant que Clarke ne s'approche d'elle pour lui tenir la main et lui adresser un sourire rassurant, et Lexa fit de même avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- **Tout va bien se passer O', tu vas être une maman formidable et Lincoln sera un papa tout aussi formidable.**

 **-** **Et bien… Là je n'ai vraiment plus aucune chance…** souffla Raven pour plaisanter ce qui lui valu un coup de coude de la part de Clarke, **mais en tout cas ça explique ton joli teint, tes vomis de bon matin et ta passion dévorante pour le jus de goyave !**

 **\- Touchée…** souffla Octavia un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Lincoln le sait ?** demanda Luna sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Octavia répondit non d'un signe de tête, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps, ni la manière de lui dire même si Marcus l'avait rassuré sur la tournure qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

\- **Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la manière de le faire, j'ai un peu peur qu'il flippe, Bellamy l'a viré et il vit encore chez sa mère…**

 **\- O' je connais mon cousin, et je vois comme il t'aime, ne t'inquiète pas, il aimera ce bébé tout autant que toi…** la rassura Luna sous le regard étonné de Raven.

\- **Et puis si c'est ça le problème… J'habite chez Clarke maintenant, vous pourriez prendre mon cottage pour vous installer en attendant…** ajouta Lexa en prenant son amie par les épaules.

 **\- Lex'… Tu aimes bien trop cet endroit pour me le donner…**

 **\- Je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir, et qu'il ne me sert plus à grand-chose désormais…** répondit la O'Woods, en regardant amoureusement Clarke qui lui rendit un sourire, **et puis ça ne sera que temporaire, je suis sûre que Lincoln va vous construire une belle et grande maison.**

Octavia lui sourit pour lui répondre, elles étaient bien là toutes les cinq à se réchauffer près d'un feu, autour de quelques shot de tequila et de jus de goyave.

\- **Et bien comme vous dites, à la future maman ! Slainte* !** fit Raven en levant son verre en direction d'Octavia. _Santé !_

Il commençait à se faire tard et les filles, fatiguées, espéraient que cette nuit à la belle étoile serait tout de même réparatrice pour leur chevauchée du lendemain. Lexa et Clarke se levèrent en même temps qu'Octavia pour regagner leur tente. Clarke passa devant Raven et murmura sur un ton taquin :

\- **Pas de bêtise vous deux, et évitez de faire trop de bruit.**

 **\- A** **H AH-AH** **, très drôle Clarke…** marmonna Raven qui pensait que son sarcasme l'empêcherait de se faire démasquer.

\- **N'oublie pas** **que tu me dois quelque chose pour le mors, ce matin…** lui rappela Luna en chuchotant.

Raven déglutit et rattrapa Clarke à grandes enjambées avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans sa tente.

\- **Clarke t'es sûre qu'il ne reste pas un peu de place dans votre tente ?!** murmura Raven prise d'une certaine panique.

\- **Absolument pas, il ne reste aucune place, bonne nuit Raven,** lui lança la blonde un peu plus fort.

La latina repartie la tête baisée sous les yeux rieurs de Luna qui lui ouvrit le rabat de la tente pour qu'elle s'installe à l'intérieur. Luna secouait la tête de droite à gauche devant cette attitude. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle plaisait à Reyes et que celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de lui résister. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- **On dort peut-être dans la même tente mais ne crois pas qu'on** **va** **rejouer le secret de Brokeback Mountain…** râla Raven en pénétrant dans la tente.

\- **Il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait des moutons à garder et que tu saches les différencier des boucs…** lui répondit Luna en pénétrant à son tour dans la tente pour s'y installer.

\- **Je sais faire la différence !**

 **\- Oui, ça s'est grandement vu quand on est restée coincée sur cette route… Et que j'ai senti toute l'attirance que tu pouvais avoir pour moi…**

 **\- Dioooos miiiooo… Tu es pire que Finn en fait…**

 **\- Ne m'insulte pas s'il te plaît… Et puis n'oublies pas que tu me dois quelque chose…**

Agacée, Raven ne réfléchit pas plus et repensa à la demande de Luna le matin, le mors contre un baiser. Il était temps d'en finir pensa la petite hispanique, peut-être qu'après ça la dublinoise la laisserait tranquille et qu'elle n'aurait plus à lutter contre ce regard noisette qui la troublait de plus en plus. En deux trois mouvements, elle se retourna pour faire face à Luna, lui saisie la joue et déposa sur ses lèvres charnues un rapide baiser dans lequel elle ne mit aucune douceur. La cousine de Lincoln fut plus que surprise par le geste de la latina, elle ne comptait pas lui demander une telle chose, elle plaisantait le matin même, et pourtant Raven s'était exécutée sans broncher, peut-être qu'elle en avait réellement envie elle aussi… Perdue dans ses pensées et ne contrôlant plus son coeur, elle se laissa aller à apprécier la douceur des lèvres de Raven Reyes contre les siennes avant que celle-ci ne lui lance :

\- **C'est bon t'es contente ? Je peux dormir tranquille maintenant ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?** S'amusa à demander Luna, se redressant sur un coude pour scruter la réaction de Raven.

\- **C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu sais, pour gagner ta petite compétition avec Finn, et puis pour le mors de ce matin.**

 **\- Je plaisantais ce matin… Je ne comptais pas** **te demander une telle chose… Tu viens de gâcher notre premier baiser…** soupira Luna toujours d'humeur aussi taquine.

\- **Tu m'as piégé oui !**

 **\- Tu t'es piégée toute seule ! Et puis en quoi suis-je un piège ? Serais-tu en train de m'annoncer que tu as succombé à la tentation ?**

 **\- N'importe quoi… Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander avant de lamentablement me piéger ?**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?**

 **\- Oui, je veux savoir si ça aurait pu être pire que ça et du coup ne pas trop regretter mon geste.**

 **\- Je suis sûre que tu ne regrettes pas ton geste, et que tu as même beaucoup apprécié coller tes petites lèvres sur les miennes…**

 **\- Diooos mío par pitié sauvez-moi…** soupira Raven agacée.

 **\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais comme ça.**

 **\- Comme quoi ?** demanda Raven intriguée avant de se retourner pour faire face à la O'Corringans.

 **\- A me fuir, ou plutôt à fuir une possible histoire avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es** **dégoûtée** **que je sois pas déjà dans ton pieu ? Lexa m'a raconté pour ton caractère de Don Juan.**

 **\- Je dis ça parce que je sens qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez toi.**

 **\- On va dire que la solitude c'est pas si mal…** avoua Raven.

 **\- Pas si mal à comparer de quoi ?**

 **\- De l'amour qui te rend idiot.**

 **\- L'amour avec moi ne te rendrait pas idiote,** rétorqua Luna.

 **\- Oh parce que tu crois qu'il pourrait y avoir de l'amour entre nous deux ?**

 **\- Qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas déjà, on n'est pas obligé de faire dans la guimauve comme Clarke et Lexa, pour qu'il y ait de l'amour.**

 **\- Et tu crois vraiment ça, alors que tes aptitudes** **sociales sont proches du néant et que tu sembles avoir un gros problème avec moi vu ce que tu me balances dans les dents.**

 **\- Je plaisante avec toi.**

 **\- Drôle façon de plaisanter, tu es limite méchante,** lança Raven.

Raven avait peut-être raison, elle y était allée un peu fort avec elle, et même si elle pensait avoir cerné l'amie de Clarke, peut-être que derrière sa dure carapace elle était bien plus sensible que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

\- **Pardon.**

 **\- Pardon ?! Le mot pardon fait partie du vocabulaire de Luna O'Corringans ! Mais sortez le champagne !**

 **\- Ça va Reyes calme-toi…**

 **\- Ouh que non ! Hé vous avez entende ?! Luna qui demande pardon !**

 **\- On s'en fout Rae on essaye de dormir,** marmonna fortement Clarke depuis l'autre tente.

\- **Alors pourquoi de distance entre toi et les autres ?** reprit Luna en chuchotant.

 **\- J'ai perdu confiance en quelqu'un, et j'ai perdu confiance en moi-même, et je me suis dit que l'amour n'apportait que des problèmes et que j'étais bien mieux toute seule.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Oui, je ne vais pas te demander de te justifier plus que tu ne le fais.**

 **\- Très bien…**

 **\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas faire en sorte que tu tombes amoureuse de moi…**

 **\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Bonne nuit Zorrita.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Raven…**

* * *

Raven se réveilla doucement, elle bénissait Gustus d'avoir planté la dernière génération de tente opaque ne laissant pas filtrer les rayons du soleil, mais il fallait qu'elle le maudisse pour quelque chose - elle était Raven Reyes, il fallait bien qu'elle grogne contre quelqu'un le matin, sinon ça ne servait à rien de se lever – l'oubli des matelas, des foutus matelas ! Pensa-t-elle en s'étirant en grognant de souffrance, heureusement que Luna n'était pas là pour se moquer d'elle de si bonne heure. Elle s'extirpa avec difficulté de la tente, les cheveux en bataille, et fermant à moitié les yeux devant la lumière qui l'agressait. Elle s'approcha du feu en tâtant des pieds le terrain pour ne pas trébucher sur un quelconque objet que les filles avaient laissé traîner.

\- **Hey…** la salua gentiment Luna.

Raven fit les gros yeux face à tant d'amabilité de la cousine de Lincoln de si bon matin, quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude de la dublinoise, à moins que leur petite discussion de la veille lui avait fait prendre conscience d'à quel point elle pouvait être insupportable.

\- **Hey,** répondit simplement Raven, **bien dormi ?**

 **\- Assez, tu m'as tenu chaud…**

Raven enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lança un regard intrigué à Luna qui lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un œil goguenard.

\- **Comment ça ? J'ai dormi de mon côté de la frontière.**

 **\- C'est ce que tu crois…** souffla Luna en s'approchant de la latina son téléphone à la main.

Elle déverrouilla l'interface de son téléphone et accéda au menu photo qu'elle montra fièrement à Raven qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était là, se blottissant inconsciemment dans les bras de Luna, la tête sur sa poitrine, son bras la serrant contre elle, dépassant de tout son corps la frontière qu'elle avait fixé la veille.

 **\- Non…** souffla-t-elle totalement gênée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- **Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a bien quelque chose même si c'est dans ton subconscient,** plaisanta Luna avant de s'en aller et de laisser Raven face à ces images quelque peu troublantes.

Raven se retourna en soupirant le téléphone à la main et fit face à Lexa, Clarke et Octavia qui la regardait malicieusement.

\- **Oh ça va vous !** leur lança-t-elle avant même qu'elles n'aient ouvert la bouche.

La remarque de Raven les fit pouffer de rire et toute se mirent au travail pour remballer leurs affaires, Gustus viendrait plus tard effacer les traces de la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ici, à la belle étoile, dans cet espace magique, surplombant les landes verdoyantes et lough noirs.

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil était au zénith et pourtant, les nuages noirs faisaient leur apparition au loin annonçant qu'une tempête était proche de balayer la côte rlandaise. Les filles chevauchaient en direction de leur point de départ, arpentant sur le dos de leur monture les landes parsemées des bruyères violettes, par des chemins où il semblait que personne n'était jamais passé. On pouvait parfois entendre le clapotis de l'eau s'écoulant dans la rivière qui menait au lac se trouvant près de Ballydangan, elles étaient sur la bonne voie.

\- **Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant de revenir à la civilisation,** dit Lexa en approchant sa monture de celle de Clarke.

\- **C'était une belle promenade, ça t'a plu ?**

 **\- Oh… Hormis le fait que Raven n'a cessé de se plaindre,** plaisanta Lexa, **c'était parfait, merci mon amour d'avoir organisé ça… Mais à vrai dire…**

 **\- Dis-moi…** lui intima Clarke un peu inquiète que la surprise n'ait pas tout à fait plu à sa belle.

\- **J'aurais aimé avoir une tente** **rien** **que pour nous deux… Histoire que tu chevauches autre chose que ce cheval…** lui répondit-elle un peu plus bas un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

\- **Je t'ai entendu O'Woods pour la remarque me concernant, et ton autre remarque** **crapuleuse, à base de « Oh oui Clarke… »,** commença Raven en faisant des mouvements de bassins et des bruits suggestifs pour imiter Lexa.

\- **Raven, tu ferais mieux de** **te** **calmer, Stoirm s'est bien tenu jusqu'à maintenant…** lui indiqua Lexa alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de t'envoyer en l'air Raven ça te ferait du bien plutôt que de les imaginer…** lui lança Octavia en souriant.

 **\- Non, tu sais bien que je suis une enfant et que c'est bien plus drôle d'imiter Lexa,** **ça se voit que tu ne vis pas dans la même maison qu'elle** **s** **toi,** **« Oh oui, vas y Clarke,** **Oh oui Lexa plus vite...** **»,** continua-t-elle sans se méfier du danger.

Soudain, un mouvement de bassin un peu trop suggestif attisa l'envie folle de Stoirm de prendre son élan et de galoper à travers les landes jusqu'à la rivière qui longeait la crête. Raven, totalement surprise, n'eut d'autres choix que de se cramponner aux rênes de sa monture alors que Lexa lui ordonnait de ralentir la bête qui fonçait tout droit vers la rivière. Mais les ordres en gaélique que hurlait Lexa pour que le cheval se stop n'eurent aucun effet sur Stoirm, celle qui était connue pour dompter les chevaux les plus farouches d'Irlande était impuissante face au coup de folie de la bête. La monture galopa jusqu'au point d'eau où l'on pouvait voir que le courant emportait presque tout sur son passage sauf les pierres millionnaires qui s'y trouvaient, et se stoppa net, faisant basculer Raven dans le dangereux torrent.

\- **Elle ne sait pas nager !** cria Clarke qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur après la chute de son amie.

Les filles élancèrent leurs chevaux au galop le long du lit essayant tant bien que mal d'apercevoir Raven qui dévalait le cours d'eau à grande allure. Luna ordonna à son cheval de prendre un peu plus de vitesse et dépassa rapidement la petite latina qui tentait de se cramponner tant bien que mal à tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper pour ne pas se noyer. Elle descendit rapidement de son cheval près d'une berge et se jeta sans aucune peur à l'eau, là où le courant se faisait moins fort. Raven allait arriver. A bout de force et ses pensées désordonnées par la panique, elle lâcha le rondin de bois auquel elle s'était accrochée. Elle dévala de nouveau un pan de rivière tentant tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais c'était trop dur, affolée, elle sentait son corps couler et dériver, puis le noir. Le silence. L'eau qui rentre dans ses poumons. Le chaos. Et soudain, la sensation d'une prise ferme et puissante qui la saisit et la tire hors de l'eau sans pour autant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, une prise qui la tire hors du lit de cette maudite rivière, une bouche qui colle contre la sienne, des mains sur son thorax. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… Une énorme bouffée d'air qui entre dans les poumons, des yeux qui s'ouvrent, un rejet de trop-plein d'eau, quelques quintes de toux, Luna.

\- **Rae ! Oh mon dieu ça va ! Rae réponds-moi !** Demanda Clarke agenouillée près du corps de son amie qui reprenait vie, **laisse-moi faire ce que je peux.**

 **\- Putain…** soupira-t-elle en tentant de s'asseoir, **O'Woods je vais te tuer pour m'avoir fil** **é** **un canasson de merde, et vous auriez pu au moins appelez Pamela Anderson pour me faire du bouche à bouche…**

Raven Reyes était vivante, elle s'était faite et leur avait fait plus de peur que de mal, ses râleries légendaires en témoignaient, les filles préférèrent en rire quelques larmes de peur dans les yeux plutôt que d'en pleurer réellement parce qu'il était arrivé malheur à la latina.

\- **Tu viens de gâcher notre deuxième baiser avec tes conneries…** lui souffla Luna qui reprenait enfin son souffle alors qu'elle avait été frappée d'une certaine angoisse.

\- **J'ai failli mourir et t** **'es encore sur cette histoire… T'es vraiment insupportable…** répondit-elle en saisissant la main de Luna pour se relever.

 **\- Ça va aller Raven ?** demanda Lexa inquiète.

\- **Toi tu ne paies rien pour attendre…**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas Lex', je vais la prendre avec moi…** la rassura Luna alors que la cavalière s'en voulait énormément pour ce qui venait de se passer.

\- **Il fallait le dire si tu avais peur que je reparte et que tu misais sur un nouvel accident pour me faire rester…** souffla Clarke à Lexa.

 **-** **Ça** **ne me fait pas rire Clarke…** lui répondit la brune encore choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

\- **Hé Lex' ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, ce n'est pas de ta faute…** la rassura sa compagne en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- **On se change et on repart,** indiqua Luna.

La dublinoise retira son pantalon mouillée laissant à la vue de toutes ses cuisses et ses fesses musclées, puis elle quitta sa veste et son t-shirt pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtement de sport dévoilant ses abdominaux ses larges épaules, et son dos dessinés à la perfection, et essora ses longs cheveux avant de les secouer vigoureusement. Raven n'en revenait pas de tant de perfection, Luna était sublime, une putain de statue grecque pensa-t-elle l'air estomaqué, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- **Fais gaffe, tu baves Reyes…** chuchota Octavia en passant à côté d'elle.

Raven revint subitement à elle-même, alors que Luna lui adressait un sourire taquin. Elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait, au moins physiquement, elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher. La latina se ressaisit et ôta ses vêtements trempés à son tour, tandis que Luna déjà rhabillée se dirigeait vers son cheval.

\- **Tu n'es pas mal non plus,** chuchota Luna à son oreille en passant sur son chemin.

Ces quelques mots finirent par l'embraser, colorant ses joues d'une teinte de rouge que personne n'avait jamais réussit à provoquer, et elle sentit une nuée de papillons bien trop longtemps emprisonnée quelque part dans son corps s'envoler dans son ventre.

\- **Tu vois, finalement les choses se finissent bien, on dirait que Raven est en train de tomber amoureuse,** chuchota Clarke à l'oreille de sa compagne qui eut pour effet de lui décrocher un petit sourire.

\- **Je crois qu'on peut repartir,** lança Luna en tendant la main à Raven pour qu'elle se hisse sur son cheval.

La latina, un peu troublée se perdit dans ces yeux noisette qui ne semblaient lui vouloir que du bien, Luna lui adressa un sourire pour finir de la mettre en confiance et Raven se saisit de cette jolie main pour monter sur le cheval de la dublinoise.

\- **Tu vois… Il fallait le dire que tu voulais monter av** **ec** **moi au lieu de tenter de te noyer…** souffla Luna à l'oreille de Raven…

\- **Ton quart d'heure d'amabilité est fini ? On peut y aller ?**

Luna secoua la tête en riant, Raven n'allait pas résister encore bien longtemps, elle le savait, elle en était même sûre. Finn avait perdu son pari, mais s'agissait-il désormais d'un simple pari ? Luna n'en était plus sûre du tout, tout ce petit jeu était allé bien trop loin pour simplement le prendre à la rigolade, car elle aussi sentait les battements de son coeur s'affoler lorsqu'elle était proche de latina.

\- **Ça ne** **te** **rappelle pas quelque chose ?** demanda Clarke à sa compagne en souriant alors que son amie s'éloignait sur la monture de Luna.

\- **Souhaitons-leur le même destin** **sans tous les tracas** **,** lui répondit Lexa en s'approchant pour prendre sa main et lui sourire en retour.

* * *

La porte claqua avec fracas, faisant sursauter Abby qui sirotait tranquillement un thé en compagnie de Molly Donaghan. Des pas lourds se firent entendre ainsi que la voix de Raven qui semblait totalement mécontente. Madame Donaghan et Abby tendirent un peu plus l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi Raven pestait, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de saisir quelques bribes de la conversation animée entre les trois jeunes femmes, qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le salon sans leur porter aucune intention tout en continuant à se disputer.

\- **Vous en avez mis du temps ! Cela fait deux heures qu'on vous attend, la veillée va bientôt commencer, Marcus est déjà en train de tout mettre en place !** Leur lança Abby pour manifester sa présence.

\- **On a eu un léger contre temps…**

 **\- Ouh un contre temps, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon en Irlande,** murmura Madame Donaghan avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

\- **Un léger contre temps ?! Tu te fous de moi Griffin ?! J'ai failli crever dans cette eau glacée !**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'** **est** **encore arrivé Raven ?!** s'écria Molly prise de panique par ce qui avait pu arriver à sa nouvelle protégée.

\- **Madame Molly…** geignit-elle pour se faire plaindre… **Lexa m'a fait monter un cheval fou…**

 **\- Il était parfaitement sage jusqu'à ce que tu… hum… Enfin voilà quoi…**

 **\- Ton canasson s'appelle Stoirm ! Il allait forcément piquer une crise à un moment ou un autre !**

 **\- Je te jure Raven que ça n'était jamais arrivé, ce sont tes mouvements de bassin… Et tes… Cris… L'ont rendu fou !** hésita Lexa, honteuse.

 **\- Des mouvements de bassin et des cris, vous avez une drôle façon de pratiquer l'équitation…** s'étonna Molly devant les dires de la O'Woods.

 **\- C'est une longue histoire…** tenta de rattraper Clarke avant que le sujet ne dérive, **en attendant, Luna a sauvé Raven et tout va bien… Elles ont passé un peu de temps ensemble, tout est cool !**

 **\- Cool ?!** s'exclama Raven en faisant les gros yeux.

 **\- Raven ça va…**

 **\- Ok ! J'avoue que cette quasi noyade m'a permis de voir qu'elle a vraiment un cul d'enfer !**

 **\- Raven, nous ne sommes pas seules, Abby et Molly sont là à t'écouter…** souffla Lexa un peu gênée.

\- **Oh mais qu'elle ne se dérange pas pour nous,** répondit Abby en buvant à son tour une gorgée de son thé.

 **\- D'ailleurs je le place en haut du podium des popotins de Ballydangan, désolée pour toi Lexa tu n'es plus la number one…** continua la latina.

 **\- Pour moi tu reste** **s** **la number one,** lui murmura Clarke en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

\- **Stoooooop vous deux ! Vous m'écoutez au lieu de vous draguer sous notre nez, et puis n'oubliez pas que cette quasi-noyade est partie d'un moment comme celui-ci !**

 **\- On t'écoute Rae…** soupira Clarke en roulant des yeux alors que Abby et Madame Donaghan étaient depuis le début toute ouïe aux aventures rocambolesque des filles.

\- **Le truc c'est qu'elle a beau être sculpté** **e** **comme une déesse, cette meuf n'en reste pas moins** **insupportable** **et arrogante.**

 **\- Elle t'a sauvé Raven !** S'exclama Clarke face à l'ingratitude de son amie.

 **\- Ça va ! Elle m'a juste repêché ! Elle pouvait au moins faire ça après tout ce qu'elle m'a mis dans les dents jusque-là… Et puis elle a pas arrêté de fanfaronner après ça, ça m'agaaaaaace !**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes bien Rae… Je te connais…** souffla la blonde.

 **\- On ne va pas repartir sur ce sujet.**

 **\- Et bien… C'était un week-end mouvementé à ce que je vois…** commenta Abby en souriant.

 **\- TRÈS,** répondirent en cœur les concernées.

* * *

La veillée des contes d'avril était une vieille tradition de Ballydangan. En cette toute fin de mois printanier, les températures se faisaient plus douces et permettaient aux habitants de veiller un peu plus tard à la belle étoile. On avait installé devant le O'Corringans une petite scène, quelques bottes de paille en guise d'assise, des couvertures et des braseros pour les plus frileux. Marcus se tenait sur la petite estrade de bois, une guitare à la main, et quelques musiciens à ses côtés pour l'accompagner sur les thèmes musicaux des petites histoires. Les plus petits installés en tailleur au plus près du barbus avaient des étoiles plein les yeux à l'entente des contes et légendes de leur pays et profitaient de cette soirée pour se coucher un plus tard que d'habitude, tandis que les plus grands toujours aussi passionné par leur île émeraude se tenaient un peu plus en retrait mais tout aussi attentif.

La veillée avait commencé depuis quelques minutes, Marcus était en train de narrer son troisième et dernier conte lorsque les filles qui avaient profité de rentrer pour une prendre une douche revigorante après ces deux jours de randonnée, débarquèrent devant le O'Corringans.

\- **Peut-être que Marcus a prévu de nous conter l'épopée de Raven Reyes en Irlande,** pouffa Lexa qui approchait du rassemblement avec les autres filles.

\- **Oh la ferme** **O'Woods** **…** gémit fortement Raven.

\- **CHHHHHHHHHHHHHT !** firent les plus petits pour les faire taire.

\- **Oh ça va les mioches !** Leur lança la latina un peu plus bas avant de s'installer près de Luna, entourée de Clarke et Lexa, tandis qu'Octavia se tenait un peu plus loin dans les bras de Lincoln.

\- **Le jeune guerrier Finn** **Mac Cumhaill** **était prédestiné à diriger la Fianna qui protégeait le roi d'Irlande. Alors qu'il n'avait** **plus rien à apprendre** **en ce qui concernait l** **e** **maniement des armes et la magie Finn se rendit près de la rivière Abhainn na Boinne afin de consulter Finegas, un vieux druide qui lui enseignerai** **t** **les arts et les sciences…** poursuivit Marcus.

\- **En tout cas ton Finn n'a pas été consulter ce Finegas pour qu'il lui enseigne l'art de la drague…** chuchota Lexa à Clarke.

- **Ça tu peux le dire O'Woods…** soupira Raven qui se tenait juste devant.

\- **Tu ne le lâcheras pas…** répondit la blonde à Lexa en souriant.

\- **Jamais… Je l'ai toujours un peu en travers de la gorge… Personne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi…** continua-t-elle en souriant fièrement.

\- **Mon amour… Oublies, en plus tu vois bien que je n'ai succombé qu'à ton charme sans que tu prennes de cours avec ce Finegas…**

Lexa qui était installée dans le dos de la blonde décala sa tête pour offrir un nouveau sourire et déposer un baiser sur la joue de Clarke avant de se reconcentrer sur l'histoire que contait Marcus alors qu'elle la connaissait pas coeur.

\- **Dans cette rivière, vivait un saumon qui avait mangé les neufs glands tombés de l'arbre du savoir, ce qui en faisait le saumon le plus savant du monde, le saumon de la connaissance,** **et celui qui le mangerait deviendrait la personne la plus sage d'Irlande** **. Mais ce saumon était magique,** **s** **es yeux étaient capable** **s** **d'endormir pour des heures, ou même des jours, tous ceux qui s'aventuraient à le** **s** **regarder…** poursuivit Marcus.

Luna se tourna vers Raven et lui adressa un sourire malicieux. La petite latina sentit ce regard noisette qu'elle commençait à apprécier se poser sur elle pendant de trop longues secondes pour qu'il ne soit anodin.

\- **Quoi ?** chuchota l'amie de Clarke.

\- **Tu as plongé dans la rivière parce que tu voulais absolument chopper ce poisson, avoue-le…** la taquina Luna en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

\- **Aïïïïe ! N'oublie pas que tu es dix fois plus musclée que moi, et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai vécu beaucoup de traumatisme,** se plaignit Raven en frottant son épaule.

\- **Chochotte…** souffla Luna en roulant des yeux…

\- **Le druide Finegas vivait près de cette rivière et passait son temps à l'observer** **en espérant un jour pouvoir attraper ce poisson et se nourrir de toute sa connaissance, et cela au point d'oublier de se laver, de dormir et de** **s** **e nourrir convenablement. Finegas accepta aisément l'assistance du jeune homme Finn, il pensait que celui-ci lui serait d'une grande aide…**

 **\- Tu aurais aimé que Finn te repêche ?** demanda Luna à Raven.

\- **Pour rien au monde…** soupira Raven en souriant légèrement et en lançant un regard furtif à la cousine de Lincoln.

\- **Finn passait ses journées à recoudre les vêtements du vie** **i** **l homme, à chasser pour lui, à lui faire à manger… Et Finegas ne lui enseignait rien… Ni les arts, ni les sciences, trop obsédé par sa pêche qu'il voulait miraculeuse…**

 **\- Au fait… Merci,** reprit Raven en prenant son courage à deux mains, les excuses ne faisant pas partie de ses habitudes.

Luna se tourna intriguée vers la petite brune, de quoi Raven pouvait-elle la remercier, se demanda-t-elle…

\- **Pour tout à l'heure, de m'avoir sauv** **é** **,** compléta la latina en plongeant son regard dans celui de la dublinoise.

\- **Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal… Ça aurait été bête que tu meurs ici, sans avoir goûté à mes lèvres de ton plein gré…** lui murmura-t-elle alors que les joues de Raven se teintaient de rouge.

\- **Tu ne perds donc jamais le Nord…** répondit-elle en soupirant pour reprendre un peu de contenance.

Abby qui se tenait assise à côté d'elle lui donna à son petit coup d'épaule avant de lui lancer un sourire goguenard.

\- **Le temps passa et un jour Finegas vit** **un énorme poisson saut** **er** **dans le courant de la rivière, ses écailles dorées lui indiquèrent que le poisson de la Connaissance était enfin là, prêt à être pêché. Finegas se précipita alors pour prendre un lourd filet qui lui permettrait d'attraper le poisson magique, et alors que le poisson bondit hors de l'eau, le vieux druide ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux et s'endormit instantanément…**

 **\- Oh ça va Abby…** râla Raven devant le regard et le sourire que lui lançait la mère de Clarke, **est-ce que moi j'agis comme ça avec toi alors que tu baves devant Marcus…**

 **\- Raven… Jake…**

 **\- Jake ne vou** **dr** **ait** **sûrement** **pas que tu finisses ta vie seule, il t'aimait bien trop pour ça, il vou** **dr** **ait que tu sois heureuse, et je vois bien que la présence de ton « vieil ami » Marcus** **te fai** **t** **du bien** **,** continua-t-elle en mimant des guillemets, **tu ferais mieux de l'inviter à boire un verre… Un verre de whiskey, pas de thé hein… Pas avec Madame Donaghan et Madame O'Woods, seule hein.**

 **\- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht !** Recommencèrent les enfants.

\- **Roh ça va ! C'est pas de ma faute si on parle fort chez les latinos !** s'emporta-t-elle en veillant à chuchoter quand même, **alors ?!** reprit-elle plus bas en s'adressant à Abby.

\- **J'y réfléchirais…** répondit la mère de Clarke alors que Marcus ne semblait conter cette histoire que pour elle.

\- **Finn qui l'avait entendu tomber, se précipita vers lui pour le secourir. Après quelques heures de sommeil, Finegas se réveilla et demanda à Finn de lui confectionner un chiffon qu'il positionna sur ses yeux, au moins cette fois, il ne regarderait pas le poisson dans les yeux lorsqu'il le pécherait…** continua Marcus.

Octavia et Lincoln se tenaient un peu plus loin de Clarke et Lexa et écoutaient attentivement les histoires du père de la jeune brune. Lincoln qui se tenait dans le dos d'Octavia, aventura ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune Blake, avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou et de lui souffler le cœur battant :

\- **J'ai hâte qu'on l'emmène aux veillées de ton père quand il sera en âge de veiller un peu.**

Octavia se retourna un peu et le regarda le grand métis d'un air intrigué.

\- **O'… Je suis peut-être un homme, mais je ne suis pas bête, je sens quand quelque chose ne va pas…**

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?** lui demanda Octavia un peu angoissée, alors qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui dire la vérité.

\- **O'… J'ai hâte de prendre notre bébé dans les bras…** lui répondit Lincoln en prenant son visage dans ses mains abîmées, **je t'aime, et j'aime déjà notre bébé, alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien…** poursuivit-il en passant ses mains sur son ventre.

 **\- Lincoln… Je….** balbutia Octavia totalement émue par ce que venait de lui dire Lincoln.

\- **Allez, viens contre moi… Je t'aime Octavia Blake…** murmura-t-il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Les jours passèrent et le poisson finit par se prendre dans le filet de Finegas… Le saumon ne cessait de se débattre et le vieux druide fatigué par tous ses efforts appela Finn pour qu'il se saisissent du poisson et le fasse cuire, en lui intimant de ne pas le manger, ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouchée, ce poisson lui appartenait.**

Clarke jeta un regard empli d'amour à Lincoln et Octavia qui s'embrassait tendrement, le grand métis caressant délicatement le ventre de son amie, elle devait lui avoir dit, pensa Clarke.

\- **Ils sont mignons…** commenta Lexa qui avait vu sa compagne se désintéresser totalement de l'histoire que contait Marcus, **en tout cas, ça sera toi qui t'occupera** **s** **des** **enfants** **quand le vieux Marcus fera des veillées gaéliques…**

 **\- On les appellera comment ? Nos enfants…**

 **\- Donc c'est un oui Clarke Griffin pour avoir des bébés avec moi ?** lui demanda Lexa tout sourire alors que la blonde lui avait déjà répondu positivement quelques jours plus tôt.

\- **Tu sais bien que je veux tout avec toi…** répondit Clarke avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez.

\- **Finn lui promit qu'il ne mangerait pas du poisson et le fit cuire, mais une goutte d'huile** **brûlante** **gicla sur son doigt, et le jeune guerrier se lécha le pouce pour atténuer la douleur… Une fois le poisson cuit, il dressa dans une assiette et le servit à Finegas. Le druide mangea un bout de poisson mais rien ne vint. Pourtant Finn avait l'air différent. « Tu as mangé le saumon », lui demanda le druide, « Je vous jure que n'ai pas mangé un seul bout de ce saumon... » r** **é** **pondit Finn,** **« L'as-tu goûté? » demanda de nouveau le druide, « Jamais... » répondit de nouveau Finn, puis le jeune guerrier se souvient de cette goutte d'huile sur son doigt qu'il avait mis à la bouche… Il le rapporta honteux à son instructeur qui su alors que le jeune homme était désormais le plus sage d'Irlande. La tristesse aurait pu l'emporter, pourtant, il n'en fut rien : Finegas fut heureux que Finn Mac Cu** **mhaill** **ait reçu le don, car il serait le plus grand guerrier que la Fianna n'ait jamais connu et il protégerait l'Irlande comme personne…**

L'histoire se finit et tous applaudirent en demandant une autre histoire, mais il se faisait tard pour les plus jeunes que les parents commençaient déjà à prendre sur leur épaule pour les ramener à la maison.

\- **Et bien… On dirait que notre Finn n'a pas mangé le poisson de la connaissance en tout cas…** plaisanta Luna en s'approchant des autres jeunes femmes, de Lincoln, d'Abby et Marcus, et tous rirent légèrement à la plaisanterie.

\- **Et si on allait prendre un verre,** proposa Octavia moins stressée que les semaines précédentes, **on a une future naissance à fêter !**

 **\- Enfin je retrouve ma Octavia…** soupira Raven avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Ils rirent tous une nouvelle fois et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du pub, Clarke et Lexa main dans la main, Abby et Marcus discutant du fameux Finn Mac Cumhaill, Luna et Raven s'effleurant de temps à autre la main et se jetant des regards timides…

* * *

Ballydangan s'animait tranquillement en ce lendemain de veillée, lorsqu'une voiture familière pénétra dans les rues du petit village. Il n'y avait qu'une famille qui pouvait se payer des Rover hors de prix qui montrait la puissance d'un clan bâtie sur une fortune commerciale loin des traditions ancestrales du village. Le Rover argenté passa le panneau du village Ballydangan, et l'homme brun qui se tenait à l'intérieur pris la main de la femme qui se tenait à côté de lui, un sourire revanchard aux lèvres. Bellamy Blake était de retour et il allait leur montrer que sans lui, ils n'étaient rien.

* * *

 **Haaaaan Bellamy est de retour ! Qui retient sa respiration ? :p**

 **Prochain chapitre: *tintintin* Vous imaginez bien ce qu'il risque de se passer ! :p**

 **Les reviews :**

 **Faberry45** : C'est vrai que le Lunaven est drôle, un peu d'amour vache ça fait du bien ! Bientôt tes souhaits seront exaucés (du moins en partie) ! A plus !

 **Wanheda58** : Raven dans tout ces état !:p Elle flippait pas mal, mais tout s'est presque bien passé, du moins avec Luna…

 **Skippy1701 :** Tu as du être servi(e) avec Raven la râleuse dans ce chapitre ^^. Abby va réfléchir un peu sur les « conseils » de Raven;)

 **Angelye** : Alors cette randonnée t'as t-elle permit de de t'évader un peu ?:p

 **Lex-Jan** : Ahah bien vu pour Clarke et Lexa qui se jouent un peu de la relation de Luna et Raven ! ;) contente de t'avoir fait rire dans le précédent chapitre !:D

 **Clexa9223** : Pas besoin de discussion entre Octavia et Lincoln :) Bon pour Galway girl je pense que c'est quand même mieux et surtout plus drôle si Clarke la chantait vraiment :)

 **Melou28** : toujours un plaisir de voir que tu es là !

 **TheFrenchMelody :** Hey ! Ravie que l'histoire de plaise et que tu lises de nouveau en français ! Pour le côté cliché, ça se passe surtout avec la vision de Raven, pour le reste je me suis inspirée de mes propres voyages et de ce que j'ai pu voir dans certains coins vachement reculés ^^ En tout cas merci pour tes compliments. Pour la suite tu verra bien ^^ le problème n'est peut-être pas de gagner la course je dis ça je dis rien !

 **MagRd :** Tranquillise toi :p Ahah et Clarke qui boit un petit coup pour se donner du courage c'est vrai que si cette scène était réelle ça pourrait être pas mal !  
Sur votre faim ?! Roooh ça va y a quand même pas mal de rated M XD  
Bon j'espère que le chapitre était à la hauteur de tes attentes:) A bientôt ! :)

 **MissHarpie :** Ahah merci pour ton retour et tes compliments ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite ! A la prochaine ! :D


	23. You deserved it Bellamy Blake

**Hey !**  
 **Je crois que beaucoup attendent ce chapitre qui marque le retour de Bellamy à Ballydangan... ça passe ou ça casse...**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **Beoga – Our captain calls all hands** (Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, Aurora, Bellamy au pub)

 **Mr Irish Bastard** – **I smell the blood** (Lincoln et Bellamy)

 **Great big sea – The Chemical workers song** (Lexa et Bellamy)

 **Garifin – Ships are sailing** (Connan et Bellamy)

 **Frank Ocean – Thinkin' bout you** (Clarke et Lexa)

 **The Mahones – Paint the town in red** (Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Luna)

* * *

C'était le premier jour du mois de mai. La Rover arpentait la route principale de Ballydangan à une allure lente, très lente. Les vitres teintées ne permettaient pas de voir qui se tenait à l'intérieur bien que tout le monde savait à qui appartenait ce Rover. Bellamy toisait les habitants de son regard dédaigneux, un fin sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'ils lui rendaient un regard encore plus véhément et que les chuchoteries se transformaient en murmures au fil de son avancée. Non, les habitants de Ballydangan n'étaient pas heureux de revoir Bellamy Blake et ils allaient lui montrer.

Le brun se gara devant le O'Corringans, quoi de mieux que commencer les hostilités en se rendant dans la demeure des ennemis ? La matinée était bien avancée et il n'était pas rare que beaucoup de monde se trouve déjà au pub en attendant le déjeuner. Le O'Corringans était un endroit stratégique pour assurer un grand retour en bonne et due forme, au moins ils sauraient tous qu'il était de retour, lui et son arrogance légendaire.

\- **Alors c'est ça ton petit bled ?**

 **\- Bienvenue à Ballydangan…** soupira Bellamy sur un ton condescendant.

\- **Ça m'a l'air pas trop mal pour une petite retraite…** répondit Echo en descendant de la voiture pour aller rejoindre le brun.

Bellamy lui sourit et poussa la porte du pub pour la laisser entrer avant de la suivre. Le Blake s'apprêtait à annoncer son arrivée de manière fracassante sous les regards mauvais des quelques habitants qui occupaient déjà le pub, lorsqu'il vit au centre de la grande pièce, Octavia, Aurora, Lincoln, Marcus et Indra, tous réunient à la même table. Un raclement de gorge les fit lever la tête en direction de l'aîné des Blake et aucun ne put cacher sa surprise.

\- **Bellamy ?! Tu ne devais pas rentrer** **qu'en juin** **?** s'étonna sa mère.

\- **Bonjour Maman…** **On va dire que j'ai quelque problème à régler ici…** avoua-t-il le regard empli de haine.

 **\- Viens donc t'asseoir Bellamy, prend place autour de cette table, et vous aussi mademoiselle,** les invita Marcus.

\- **Vous…** répondit Bellamy en plissant les yeux.

\- **Moi ?**

 **\- Votre visage, je vous ai déjà vu… Vous dîniez pas loin de nous à Dublin… C'est vous qui m'avez balancé aux O'Woods…** souffla-t-il, mauvais.

 **\- Chéri de quoi parles-tu ?** Demanda Aurora intriguée.

 **\- Nous réglerons cette affaire plus tard, pour l'instant viens t'asseoir ta sœur aimerait dire quelques mots.**

Bellamy prit place et Echo fit de même alors qu'Octavia lui jetait des regards mauvais. Lincoln se saisit de sa main et la massa de ses doigts abîmés pour qu'elle se détende avant d'annoncer la grande nouvelle. Son père n'avait pas pu venir, et d'un côté la petite brune s'en réjouissait, elle voulait y aller en douceur, et quitte à les choquer, elle préférait se prendre une bonne gifle par sa mère avant de sans doute se faire battre par son père.

\- **Hum… Voilà… Vous savez que Lincoln et moi nous nous aimons…**

Le Blake se tendit immédiatement à cette annonce alors que les deux mères se faisaient de plus en plus suspicieuses.

 **-Et…** **E** **nfin de toute manière les longs discours ne changeront rien…** reprit Octavia, **on va avoir un bébé.**

Indra recracha son thé à l'annonce, la mère des deux Blake manqua de s'évanouir et du trouver un peu d'appui sur Marcus, quant à Bellamy… Ses doigts se serrèrent automatiquement sur la main d'Echo qui laissa paraître un petit rictus de douleur sur son visage.

 **\- Tu as mis ma sœur enceinte espèce de salopard ?** Prononça-t-il entre ses dents, le visage se rougissant de colère.

\- **Bellamy !** s'écrièrent Octavia et Echo.

 **\- Ecoute Bellamy, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur pour beaucoup de raison, mais ta sœur a fait un choix, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher d'être ensemble.**

Le brun lâcha vivement la main d'Echo et se leva d'un bond pour prendre un ascendant physique sur le métis et lui témoigner de sa puissance.

 **\- Si** **tu crois que je vais laisser ma sœur foutre sa vie en l'air…**

Avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, Lincoln se leva aussi, plus calmement, le grand métis n'aimait pas la violence et voulait seulement répondre à l'intimidation du brun en le toisant d'une bonne tête et demi et de quelques dizaines de kilos de muscle en plus.

 **-** **Je ne t'ai pas collé une branlée la dernière fois parce que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle, je ne voulais pas la blesser en te faisant du mal, mais dis-toi que cette fois, je ne me retiendrai pas,** murmura Lincoln en plongeant son regard sombre dans celui du Blake.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le pub et tous observaient la scène avec une mine déconfite, attendant patiemment de savoir qui allait mettre le premier coup pour intervenir. Octavia avait l'air terrifiée, se blottissant contre Marcus, tandis qu'Indra affichait un fin sourire en pensant qu'enfin, Bellamy Blake allait se prendre une bonne raclée.

\- **C'est ce qu'on va voir,** chuchota Bellamy entre ses dents, avant de lancer son poing dans la pommette du grand métis.

Le métis accepta le coup sans broncher, il releva légèrement la tête et cracha une glaire de sang sous les visages choqués de tous ceux qui se tenaient dans le pub. Marcus commença à se lever pour intervenir, mais Lincoln lui intima de s'asseoir d'un geste serein. Carman O'Woods qui se tenait près du poêle se délectait de la scène. Elle regarda Molly, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sortit un petit billet bleu de la poche de sa blouse à fleurs bleues en chuchotant :

\- **Vingt** **euros sur O'Corringans.**

 **\- Carman… Ça ne sert à rien de parier quand on sait que tout le monde** **a** **mis** **é** **sur lui…**

La grand-mère de Lexa rangea son petit billet dans une moue renfrognée, Molly avait raison, Lincoln s'était laissé la première fois, mais son visage et ses poings fermés prouvaient qu'il allait donner une sacrée leçon au Blake.

\- **Je t'avais prévenu Blake…** soupira Lincoln.

Le grand métis approcha d'un pas serein vers Bellamy avant de lui décrocher un énorme uppercut qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

\- **Bellamy !** hurla Echo avant de s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

Mais le brun prit d'une folie vengeresse se releva le nez et la bouche en sang et se jeta sur le pêcheur, amenant son immense dos à s'éclater contre la table au point de la briser. Tous se levèrent d'un même homme pour interrompre le combat, mais les deux hommes avaient bien trop de force et semblaient inarrêtable. L'un défendait faussement l'honneur de sa sœur, tandis que l'autre défendait la vie qu'il allait passer à côté d'elle. Les coups-de-poing fusaient, les coups de pied percutaient jambes et ventre alors que certaines mains bousculaient de temps à autres Aurora, Indra et Echo qui tentaient de séparer les deux hommes.

\- **Donne-moi la main** **Molly, je veux me percher aussi !** ordonna Carman à son amie qui se tenait déjà debout sur la petite table.

Madame Donaghan tandis sa main à la grand-mère de Lexa et l'aida à se hisser difficilement sur la petite table.

\- **Hé bien ! Je ne suis plus toute jeune !** lança Carman en se redressant un peu.

\- **Tu sens le poids de tes** **quatre-vingts** **ans ?** se moqua Molly qui avait quelques années de moins.

 **\- Pas quand je sais faire un Facetime !** répondit la grand-mère de Lexa en riant, **appelons Lexa ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de confronter Bellamy !**

Quelques tonalités sonnèrent et le visage de la belle Irlandaise apparue sur l'écran du smartphone, alors qu'elle pouvait voir celui de sa grand-mère en gros plan. Oui, la grand-mère de Lexa avait un peu de mal à juger les distances.

\- **H** **aight** **Sweetie !**

 **- _Grand'Ma ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?!_**

 **\- Viens vite au pub ! Tu es en train de manquer le combat de l'année !**

 **- _Mais de quoi parle_ _s_ _-tu ?!_**

 **\- Bellamy se prend une raclée par Lincoln !**

 _ **\- J'arrive.**_

Lexa lâcha tout le matériel d'équitation qu'elle amenait à l'écurie et sauta à la hâte dans son pick-up avant de rouler à toute à allure vers le pub. Carman n'avait pas été la seule à prévenir les habitants qui vaquaient à d'autres occupations à cette heure. Madame Molly avait elle aussi passé un coup de fil à Anya qui se trouvait en consultation chez le Dr Griffin.

- _ **Allo ?! Madame Donaghan tout va bien ?**_

 **\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, viens vite au pub, ta sœur va arriver, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui toi aussi tu aimerais refaire le portrait !**

 **- _Je ne comprends pas…_**

 **\- Bellamy est de retour ! Préviens ton père, Lexa est déjà en route ! Il est temps que Ballydangan se venge !**

Clarke avait cru entendre le prénom du Blake et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. La blonde posa son stylo et lança un regard intrigué à la sœur de Lexa.

\- **Bellamy est ici, et Lexa est déjà sur la route,** lui dit-elle en raccrochant et en se rhabillant à la hâte pour quitter prestement le cabinet.

\- **Je viens avec toi !** lança Clarke en aidant la jeune maman à sortir la poussette.

Les coups pleuvaient, les deux hommes étaient inarrêtables. Lincoln avait beau faire une tête et demi de plus que Bellamy, le Blake se battait bien, animé par une rage folle. La bagarre s'était faite moins hasardeuse pour se transformer en un plaisant combat. Tous étaient choqués devant la force et l'agilité des deux combattants qui ne cessaient de se gifler, labouraient leur corps de coup de pied, décrochant de temps à autre de nouveaux coups-de-poing dans un flot d'insultes. Soudain, après un crochet bien placé, Lincoln reprit le dessus et envoyer valser Bellamy contre les portes du pub qui s'ouvrir sous son poids et la force de l'élan. Le Blake se retrouva dehors, sous le soleil de mai qui atteignait presque le zénith, les habitants à l'intérieur du pub avaient suivit dans des cris d'encouragement pour Lincoln, tandis que d'autres venant de l'extérieur s'était rué pour entourer les deux combattants.

Bellamy se releva sous le regard satisfait de Lincoln, leur visage dégoulinant de sueur et de sang, sans que pourtant, l'un ou l'autre ne soit prêt à s'incliner.

Lexa gara son pick-up à la hâte devant la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus épaisse autour de l'entrée du O'Corringans. Elle réussit néanmoins à se faufiler à travers cette marée humaine pour s'installer aux premières loges. La nouvelle de l'arrivée de Bellamy Blake s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, un simple murmure, répété, amplifié avait permit de piéger le brun à l'extérieur du pub, pour qu'il affronte le regard d'un village tout entier. Une nouvelle fois, Bellamy se jeta sur le grand métis qui esquiva le coup avant de le maîtriser en une clef de bras, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux. Le Blake faisait désormais face à la foule qui ne cessait de l'insulter pour tous les mots qu'il avait eus sur cette vidéo qui avait fait le tour du village.

\- **Pauvre merde !** scandaient les uns.

 **\- Petit con, tu nous as sali** **s** **!** hurlaient les autres habitants fiers et avides de défendre leur dignité coûte que coûte.

Toujours maintenu par la prise ferme de Lincoln, il releva néanmoins la tête vers une jeune femme. Ses yeux verts qu'il connaissait bien s'étaient fait bien plus sombre qu'à leur habitude. Il savait que Lexa pouvait être douceur avec ceux qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle était aussi l'une de ses tempêtes irlandaises qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Bellamy ne baissa pas le regard, plantant ses yeux dans ces émeraudes qui n'annonçaient rien qui vaille. Il se rappela soudain des mots de Lexa, « je vis avec le Dr Griffin, et mon dieu que je l'aime », bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun sentiment pour elle, cette chose était inconcevable pour lui. Alors, il continua de la regarder toujours maintenu solidement par Lincoln et lui lança d'un sourire mauvais alors que le silence régnait de nouveau :

\- **Tu me dégoûte** **s** **… Tu ne devrais même pas exister…**

Lexa s'avança d'un pas lourd vers lui et intima à Lincoln de le lâcher. Vidé de ses forces et sonné par les derniers coups qu'il avait reçu, il ne tenta même pas de se relever et resta à genoux, se contentant de darder d'un regard méprisant la cavalière aux yeux d'Irlande soutenue silencieusement par son clan et son village. Elle fit un nouveau pas en direction du Blake et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- **Je te dégoûte ?** lui demanda-t-elle sereine.

 **\- Et ta salope d'Américaine aussi,** compléta-t-il en jetant un regard à Clarke qui avait pris place dans la foule choquée par les mots employés à l'encontre de leur médecin.

\- **Outch… Je crois que Lexa va le déboîter…** chuchota Raven à Luna qui se tenaient près d'Abby et Marcus.

\- **Comment ose-t-il** **traiter** **ma fille de la sorte !** s'emporta Abby avant que Marcus ne vienne la calmer et lui indique que Lexa allait se charger de son cas.

C'en était trop. Le sang de Lexa ne fit qu'un tour. La brune aux reflets acajou tourna le dos comme si elle s'apprêtait à repartir, abandonnant cette joute verbale, mais ce n'était que pour prendre encore plus d'élan et abattre un poing lourd dans la joue de Bellamy.

\- **Mais t'es complètement malade !** hurla Echo qui se sentait défaillir.

\- **Toi ferme-la !** Ordonna-t-elle à la jeune femme bien qu'elle avait une immense peine pour elle, **ç** **a c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait dans l'écurie !** lança Lexa entre ses dents.

Tout le village resta soufflé par le bruit du coup, alors que Connan venait lui aussi d'arriver silencieusement sur les lieux.

\- **Ça c'est pour ce que tu as fait subir à ta sœur et Lincoln,** annonça l'Irlandaise avant d'abattre un nouveau poing dans la joue du brun qui vacilla sous le coup.

\- **Et bien dis donc… Ta sœur a** **bien amélioré son** **gauche !** siffla Luna à Anya alors que l'assemblée était toujours aussi silencieuse.

\- **C'est toi qui lui a appris ça** **à** **Dublin ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment…** souffla la cousine de Lincoln très fière que ses enseignements servent à la cadette des O'Woods.

\- **Ça c'est de la part des O'Woods pour ton contrat de merde !** vociféra-t-elle en lui décochant une nouvelle droite tout en ignorant la douleur qui commençait à gagner ses doigts.

\- **Bien joué ma puce !** hurla Connan à l'adresse de sa fille.

\- **Ça c'est pour Ballydangan !** Lança-t-elle en le giflant sous la clameur des autres habitants qui voyaient leur honneur rétablit.

\- **Et ça, c'est pour que tu ne t'avise** **s** **plus jamais à prononcer le moindre mot concernant** **Clarke** **, je te l'avais promis,** siffla-t-elle d'une voix rageuse avant de lui lancer un énorme coup de pied entre les jambes qui finit par l'achever.

Le Blake resta quelques secondes à terre avant de se relever sans demander son reste en prenant Echo par la taille pour se réfugier dans la Rover.

\- **Tu as dit qu'ils te mangeraient dans la main ?**

 **\- Ferme-la !** hurla le Blake en démarrant la Rover pour quitter au plus vite Ballydangan.

Mais c'était trop peu. Lincoln avait eu son moment, Lexa sa vengeance, mais Ballydangan était trop fier pour laisser partir le Blake sans accroc. La voiture de luxe tentait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule lorsqu'elle déboucha quelques mètres plus loin sur une immense benne accrochée à un tracteur. Connan s'approcha de la vitre de la Rover, et tapota contre celle-ci pour que le Blake lui accorde quelques mots.

\- **Et bien… Lexa a bien fini de t'amocher… Bonne petite,** souffla-t-il avant de reprendre, **tu vois Bellamy, tout aurait pu « relativement » bien se passer si tu n'avai** **s** **fait du mal qu'à Lexa… Je t'aurais seulement amoch** **é salement** **la gueule… Mais là… Tu as tout ton village contre toi, un village qui t'as vu grandir, qui t'as soutenu, et que tu as trahi… Affronte leur** **colère** **Bellamy, et ne repose plus jamais les pieds à Ballydangan, sinon je me chargerais de ton cas…** l'averti Connan une dernière fois avant de faire signe au chauffeur du tracteur.

Soudain, le contenu de la benne bascula et la Rover se trouva noyée sous une épaisse couche de purin. Connan qui était en botte de travail s'approcha une nouvelle fois de la voiture l'air plus que satisfait et demanda à Bellamy de baisser la vitre une seconde fois.

\- **J'avais oublié, tu voulais mes terres ? Les voici, cadeau de la maison, le purin a bien macéré le temps que t'arrive** **s** **, le premier choix ! Allez, tire-toi avec ta greluche maintenant,** dit-il froidement en tapant sur le toit de la voiture pour signifier au Blake que cette fois il était temps de partir.

Bellamy enclencha une nouvelle fois le contact et fit avancer la voiture, la mâchoire serrée par la colère.

\- **Et tu voulais qu'on habite ici ?!** s'exclama Echo encore choquée par les agissements de tous les habitants.

\- **J'ai dit la ferme !** hurla une nouvelle fois Bellamy.

La Rover s'éloigna lentement dans la rue principale de Ballydangan, essuyant quelque temps à autre des jets de poisson qui s'éclataient contre la carrosserie, de la part des habitants encore très remontés contre le Blake. Bellamy avait tenté de tout leur prendre, et les avait méprisé, mais il avait sous-estimé la fierté de Ballydangan et avait du abandonner sa dignité dans son village natal.

Indra se pinça l'arête du nez devant tout le désordre qui régnait devant et dans son pub : tables et chaises cassées, traces de sang sur les murs et au sol, verres brisés, tonnes de fumiers déversées juste devant l'entrée.

\- **Connan, c'était ton idée la merde devant mon pub ?** demanda-t-elle totalement blasée.

\- **Une super idée n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Quand vous aurez nettoyé tous ça ! Je nous vois mal fêter le départ de Blake au milieu du crottin !**

 **\- Bien parlé ! Allez, tous au boulot si vous voulez qu'Indra paye sa tournée !**

 **\- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais !** hurlèrent les habitants avant de se mettre au travail pour nettoyer la pagaille qui régnait aux abords du pub.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?** demanda Finn à Raven d'un sourire enjôleur, alors qu'il se trouvait le torse à l'air à moitié vêtue de sa salopette de marin.

\- **Dios miiiio… S'il avait pu se tirer avec le Blake** **celui-là** **…** soupira Raven.

Octavia approcha de Lincoln pour prendre son visage plein de sang dans ses mains. Elle plongea son regard bleu embué dans celui de Lincoln.

\- **Je suis désolée…** murmura-t-il quelque peu coupable d'avoir pu choquer la mère de son enfant.

\- **Ne le soit pas… Il… Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Il le méritait…** souffla Octavia d'une voix pleine de regret que son frère n'ait jamais compris son amour pour Lincoln.

La mère de la jeune Blake s'approcha d'elle et la prit légèrement par le bras pour la tirer à elle avant de lui lancer d'une voix véhémente et témoignant tout son dégoût :

\- **Tu es une honte Octavia… Un bébé hors mariage… Tu ne défends même pas ton frère… Tu as brisé notre famille, j'ai hâte que ton père rentre…**

 **\- Maman… Comment peux-tu…** murmura la cadette des Blake la voix étranglée par la tristesse d'être de nouveau rejetée par sa mère.

 **\- Tu as brisé ce qui aurait pu être notre famille Aurora…** intervint Marcus pour sauver sa fille du courroux de sa mère, **viens Octavia, tu dois être fatiguée…** dit-il à la jeune femme en l'enlaçant d'un bras pour l'emmener s'asseoir.

Clarke, suivie de sa mère bouscula quelques personnes dans la foule et se rua vers Lexa qui secouait sa main pleine de sang, sous les rires d'Anya et Gustus qui refaisait le combat.

\- **Lex' !** Souffla-t-elle avant de la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put dans ses bras, **tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Clarke, ça va…**

 **\- Montre-moi ta main et tes doigts…** lui ordonna Clarke d'une voix douce, **t** **u t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose, laisse-moi regarder.**

 **\- Ça va Clarke…** **O** **n sait que t** **u** **a** **s** **peur pour ses doigts pour une certaine raison, mais laisse-la respirer ! Elle vient de foutre une raclée mémorable à ton pire ennemi !** pouffa Raven très fière de sa blague alors qu'Abby rougissait de gêne.

\- **Tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue devant sa mère…** lui reprocha Luna.

\- **Elle me pratique depuis plus de** **vingt** **ans, elle a eu le temps de s'y faire ! Pas vrai Abby ?!** Lui dit-elle en lui frottant l'épaule.

\- **T'as pas intérêt d'être comme ça quand je te présenterai à la mienne…**

 **\- WOW du calme ! C'est pas parce qu'on a partagé un bouche-à-bouche que ça veut dire que j'ai succombé…**

 **\- T'emballe** **s** **pas, je** **plaisantais** **, jamais je ne présenterai une fille avec si peu de filtre…** plaisanta Luna.

 **\- Gaaaarce !** répondit Raven faussement outrée.

Clarke attira Lexa vers elle et prévint sa mère qu'elle reviendrait d'ici peu pour donner un coup de main. Les doigts de Lexa étaient douloureux, il fallait qu'elle la soigne et qu'elle soit apte à monter dans deux semaines. La belle Irlandaise ne se fit pas plus prier et suivit Clarke sans résistance pour qu'elle s'occupe d'elle. Elles marchèrent silencieusement en direction de chez la blonde jusqu'à ce que celle-ci brise le silence plaisant dans lequel elles installées.

\- **Tu te sens mieux ?** lui demanda-t-elle.

\- **A l'instant T, oui je me sentais mieux, maintenant je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Cette violence… Ce n'était pas toi Lexa…** souffla Clarke qui avait bien compris que la brune regrettait un peu cette rage qui l'avait animé.

 **\- Mais… Je l'avais prévenu que s'il t'insultait de nouveau je…**

 **\- Je sais Lexa, mais… En fait, bien que je sois très flattée que tu es défendue mon honneur comme une chevalière, la plus belle des leçons que tu peux donner à Bellamy, la plus belle des vengeances que tu puisse** **s** **avoir c'est de lui montrer qu'aujourd'hui tu vas bien, que tu es heureuse, que nous sommes heureuses,** expliqua Clarke à la brune en prenant son visage en coupe et en plongeant son regard océan dans les émeraudes de Lexa, **ensemble.**

 **\- Ensemble,** murmura la cavalière en collant son front à celui de la blonde.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire et elle pénétrèrent toutes les deux dans le cabinet de la médecin. Lexa

détestait cette pièce. Elle lui rappelait que trop son altercation avec Bellamy qui lui avait valu cette petite cicatrice à la naissance de son front. Mais lorsque Clarke lui intima de s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation, elle se dit que finalement, le bureau de Clarke lui rappelait aussi de bons souvenirs. C'était ici qu'elle s'était presque laissée aller à un amour tacite qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. C'était à cet endroit que les doigts de Clarke n'avaient cessé d'effleurer sa peau avec toute la délicatesse du monde faisant naître en elle de nouvelles sensations. Ce soir-là, elle avait voulu serrer Clarke contre elle, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point elle pensait chaque seconde à elle, la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour dans ce bureau tant elle avait besoin de sentir sa chaleur pour se réconforter et assouvir sa soif d'elle, mais elle n'avait pu le faire, tout l'en empêchait à cette époque. Ses peurs, sa mère, ce foutu contrat, Bellamy.

Lexa fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant Clarke revenir avec le nécessaire pour nettoyer les petites coupures qui striaient ses longs doigts, elles étaient les dernières blessures que lui causerait Bellamy Blake, pensa-t-elle. Clarke s'assit devant Lexa en silence et prit ses doigts blessés dans sa main pour les tamponner délicatement de désinfectant. Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas détourner ses yeux de la belle Américaine, comme la première fois où elle l'avait soignée, elle resta subjuguée devant tant de beauté, elle avait beau connaître le visage de Clarke par coeur, elle se surprenait toujours à découvrir de nouvelle chose, une nouvelle teinte de bleu dans ses yeux, une nouvelle mèche rebelle, une petite ride marquant sa concentration, quelques taches de rousseur qui apparaissent avec le soleil de mai… Clarke sentant ses émeraudes désireuses sur ses épaules releva délicatement la tête et sourit à Lexa qui rougit instantanément. Oui, Lexa rougissait encore lorsque Clarke la regardait de cette manière et cela même après tout ce temps passé ensemble.

\- **Quoi ?** lui demanda la blonde, son sourire radieux toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

\- **Oh rien…**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- En fait… Je repensais à la première fois que tu m'as touché… SOIGNE ! Dans ton bureau…** se reprit-elle pour plaisanter.

 **\- Grand moment… Je me rappelle surtout ta fuite sans explication…** plaisanta Clarke, après tout, il valait mieux rire de ses moments passés plutôt que de les ressasser amèrement.

\- **Je pensais me rattraper pour ça justement,** **et faire ce que j'ai toujours fantasmé de faire dès la première fois où j'ai mis les pieds ic** **i** **…** minauda Lexa en se levant sans autorisation pour aller fermer les volets du cabinet.

\- **Lex qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je ferme le cabinet, comme tu le fais lorsque l'un de tes patients a besoin d'une consultation spéciale… Très spéciale…** souffla la cavalière d'une voix suave en s'approchant de la médecin.

Clarke rit légèrement devant ce petit jeu. Lexa ne cessait de l'étonner… Elle était tellement réservée et peu loquace en public… Contrairement au volcan qu'elle pouvait être dans l'intimité de cette maison jaune. Clarke secoua la tête et rit une nouvelle fois devant l'attitude de Lexa avant d'entrer dans son jeu et de lui murmurer à l'oreille en commençant à détacher les boutons de sa chemise :

\- **Très bien… Pour une consultation très très spéciale, il va falloir que j'ôte** **ta** **chemise…**

Lexa posa ses mains sur celles de Clarke lui intimant d'arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de lui lancer d'un sourire ravageur :

\- **Qui a dit que c'était toi qui allai** **s** **donner cette consultation spéciale… ?**

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lexa scella ses lèvres aux siennes et la souleva avec force pour l'asseoir sur le bureau qui se tenait à quelques mètres de la table d'auscultation. Leurs mains se firent hâtives, déboutonnant rapidement la chemise l'une de l'autre de leur doigts tremblant de désir. La bouche de Lexa glissa des lèvres de Clarke à son cou lui permettant de reprendre sa respiration, et de lui murmurer :

\- **Tu as beau avoir fermé les volets, ils vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne voient pas leur héroïne revenir, et ils risquent de scander ton prénom à travers tout le village pour que tu réapparaisses.**

 **\- Peut-être… Mais j'ai surtout très envie que ça soit toi qui hurle** **s** **mon prénom** **et te montrer que mes doigts fonctionnent à merveille** **…**

Clarke sourit et embrassa Lexa fougueusement avant que celle-ci ne lui retire entièrement sa chemise et ne dégrafe son soutien-gorge pour que sa bouche puisse venir se saisir de la pointe d'un de ses seins, alors qu'elle poussait les dossiers des patients au sol pour que Clarke puisse s'allonger.

\- **Lex ! C'est mon bureau…**

 **\- Et… ?**

 **\- Les gens posent leur main dessus… Et…** tenta de dire Clarke lorsque les doigts de Lexa déboutonnèrent son pantalon avant de lui ôter entièrement et de se faufiler rapidement contre sa culotte déjà trempée d'excitation.

\- **Et…** l'invita à poursuivre Lexa de son fin sourire en plongeant son regard malicieux dans celui de Clarke.

\- **Et… Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à…**

 **\- A quoi… ?** demanda suavement Lexa en aventurant ses doigts au-delà du léger tissu, frôlant délicatement l'intimité de Clarke dont le souffle commençait à se faire de plus en plus haletant.

\- **A donner des consultations en pensant à ce qui s'est passé sur ce bureau…**

 **\- Donc tu n'y vois plus d'inconvénient** **s** **… ?** la questionna Lexa alors qu'elle dessinait du bout des doigts les contours de l'intimité de Clarke, déclenchant en elle d'agréables frissonnements

\- **Mon dieu…** **Tais-toi et** **fais-moi l'amour** **O'Woods !**

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Lexa pour stopper son petit jeu de torture et passer aux choses sérieuses. Bien qu'elle adorait voir Clarke se tortiller sous elle cherchant toujours plus de contact, bien qu'elle adorait voir les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque se redresser sous chacune de ses courtes caresses, augmentant sans cesse son envie de combler ce gouffre qui naissait en elle, bien qu'elle adorait couvrir son corps de baiser mouiller pour la faire se sentir sienne, cette fois Clarke ne lui laissait pas le choix de jouer avec elle, et le langage qu'elle venait d'employer l'excita encore plus.

Lexa écarta un peu plus les cuisses de son amante pour s'installer debout entre elle et attira son corps contre le sien avant de soulever un peu son bassin. Ses doigts qui n'avaient fait jusque là qu'effleurer la toison de son amante, la pénétrèrent aisément et sans ménagement, lui tirant un gémissement sourd.

\- **Comme ça… ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de luxure avant de déposer de nouveaux baisers mouillés sur son cou et de regagner ses lèvres.

Clarke prit le visage de Lexa d'une main, se retenant de l'autre sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber en arrière, alors que la brune continuait ses va-et-vient en elle, sentant Clarke de plus en plus mouillée sur ses doigts. La blonde tenta de maîtriser son souffle et jeta un regard plein d'impudence à son amante avant de lui souffler :

\- **Je sais que tu peux faire mieux…**

Lexa ne se fit pas prier et fit basculer un peu plus le corps de Clarke en arrière. Elle retira délicatement ses doigts, décrochant un petit grognement de frustration à la blonde qui se sentait soudainement abandonnée…

\- **Chhhhht…** fit-elle en portant ses doigts à sa bouche pour les lécher sous le regard finalement satisfait et amoureux de son amante. Elle lui adressa un sourire enjôleur et reprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant d'ajouter un nouveau doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. La blonde qui se maintenait sur ses coudes gémit de plaisir et bascula sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux effleurant légèrement son dos et lui déclenchant de nouveaux frissons. A la vision du corps nu de sa compagne, à qui elle donnait un plaisir qui semblait démesuré, un fin sourire empli de luxure s'étira sur le visage de Lexa. Elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant tant de beauté, cette toute petite goutte de sueur perlant entre les seins de Clarke, ses yeux océan l'encourageant à aller plus vite, sa bouche à demi-ouverte de laquelle s'échappe les plus doux soupirs de plaisir, son corps se cambrant pour la sentir plus profondément en elle, son intimité se resserrant sur ses doigts. Clarke était magnifique, et elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour assister à ce merveilleux spectacle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Avide de goûter à ses lèvres, elle l'invita à se redresser tout en continuant ses va-et-vient qui tirèrent des soupirs de plaisir encore plus bruyants. Elle ne se lassait jamais de voir Clarke perdre pied sur ses doigts, mêlant son souffle au sien, accueillant ses gémissements dans sa bouche, souriant dans chacun de ses baisers. Elle voulait plus, elle voulait lui donner plus, les soupirs de Clarke qui effleurait son oreille lui témoignaient qu'elle aussi voulait davantage. Alors, toujours à l'intérieur de Clarke, elle la repoussa légèrement la faisant s'allonger en son entier sur l'imposante table en bois, avant de tracer un sillon de baisers mouillés de ses seins, en passant par ses côtes, faisant le tour de son nombril, pour finalement faire échouer ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue sur ce point si sensible qui fit frémir Clarke de plaisir. Ses mouvements qu'elle avait ralentis volontairement, se firent de nouveau plus rapide, plus pressés faisant s'accélérer les battements du coeur de la blonde dont le rythme frôlait déjà la déraison.

\- **Lex…** **J** **e vais…** souffla difficilement Clarke en rabattant un de ses bras sur ses yeux, **Lexa… !**

\- **Non, regarde-moi mon amour…** lui répondit-elle avant de reprendre ses caresses langoureuses entre ses cuisses.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres retenti dans la pièce dont le silence était seulement troublé par leur respiration, que Lexa comprit que Clarke venait d'être submergée par une vague de plaisir incontrôlable. Ses mouvements se firent plus lent, laissant son amante profiter de ses derniers instants, son corps tressautant sous les derniers assauts de sa langue et de ses doigts avant de retomber lourdement dans un dernier souffle.

Clarke sourit, les jambes encore tremblantes, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière hasardeuse alors que Lexa lui caressait amoureusement le ventre profitant de toute sa chaleur… Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? L'amener si loin avec des choses pourtant si simple, même six mois après elle s'en étonnait encore.

\- **Tu** **les as entendu t'appeler ?**

 **\- Je t'ai seulement entendu toi…** murmura Lexa contre sa bouche.

 **\- Très bien !** **Ça** **veut dire qu'ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que cela faisait déjà un moment que nous étions parti** **es** **,** déclara Clarke avant d'embrasser langoureusement Lexa.

Elle quitta prestement le bureau sur lequel elle était allongée, et s'installa dans le dos de la brune à qui elle retira sans ménagement sa chemise, lui permettant d'embrasser son dos finement musclé. Ses mains passèrent de ses épaules à ses hanches pour lui ôter d'un mouvement rapide son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Elle remonta langoureusement le long de son corps, déposant de légers baisers sur ses mollets, ses cuisses, embrassant amoureusement ses fesses, les fossettes en bas de son dos, l'obligeant d'un mouvement habile à écarter un peu plus les jambes et se maintenir contre le bureau à l'aide de ses mains. Lexa pouvait sentir contre ses fesses à quel point la blonde était encore humide, et celle-ci se faisait un plaisir à lui faire apprécier l'état dans lequel elle l'avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- **Clarke…** souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle la désirait plus que tout.

\- **A mon tour maintenant,** lui murmura-t-elle en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille et en embrassant sa nuque, avant de combler de ses doigts le gouffre béant qu'elle ressentait dans son bas-ventre.

La brune relâcha un soupir de plaisir, maintenant la seconde main de Clarke contre l'un de ses seins, alors que les doigts de la blonde entamaient une longue danse langoureuse en elle, faisant déjà trembler ses jambes de plaisir… Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Lexa déjà excitée par ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Clarke pour partir, laissant un orgasme puissant la submergée et l'obligeant à s'allonger lourdement, reposant son visage contre le bois et sentant le sang battre dans ses oreilles. Elle se releva lentement en s'appuyant comme elle s'était maintenue, cambrant son corps plus que nécessaire pour sentir Clarke dans son dos. La blonde déposa des petits baisers le long de la colonne de son amante et rabattu ses longs cheveux sur son épaule, pour accéder à sa peau nue, et à cette nuque qu'elle adorait mordiller après leur ébat…

\- **Je savais que le cinq à sept était un bon horaire, mais je trouve que le midi quatorze heure** **s** **est pas trop mal non plus…** murmura Lexa qui frissonnait sous les baisers de Clarke alors que celle-ci continuait d'onduler contre son corps profitant de la chaleur de son amante.

\- **Qui a dit que ça ne devait durer que jusqu'à** **quatorze** **heures ?** Répondit Clarke en laissant traîner sa langue dans le cou de la brune.

\- **Je te rappelle que c'est toi…** dit difficilement Lexa alors que Clarke semblait repartir à l'assaut de son corps, caressant son dos du bout de ses seins, **qui t'inquiétais de partir pendant un long moment…**

 **\- Hum hum,** fit Clarke en continuant d'embrasser la nuque de Lexa et laissant glisser ses doigts le long de ses hanches.

\- **Tu as encore envie… ?**

 **-** **J'ai toujours envie avec toi…**

 **\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi,** s'exclama Lexa en se retournant vivement pour porter Clarke et l'amener rapidement à leur chambre alors que leurs rires se mêlaient l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Raven pénétra dans la maison. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien après avoir ramassé le purin devant le O'Corringans, Luna l'avait accompagnée, pour faire de même. Elles avaient refait le combat ensemble, Raven s'étonnant de la violence du Blake et terrifiée par le fait qu'il puisse un jour revenir et s'en prendre à ses amies. La petite brune pestait aussi contre le fait que Clarke et Lexa avaient subitement disparu. Clarke devait seulement soigner Lexa, et ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elles avaient quitté la fête, malgré ses plaisanteries, Raven commençait à s'inquiéter pour les deux femmes qui ne répondaient pas à ses appels ou ses messages.

\- **Non mais je comprends parfaitement que mademoiselle O'Woods, se soit péter les doigts contre les joues musclées de Blake… Mais trois heures pour mettre du bandage et du désinfectant… C'est de l'abus total** **surtout que c'est nous qui nous sommes coltiné** **s** **le plus gros tas de purin à balayer** **et… Oh putain ! Dios mio ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!** s'exclama Raven en voyant le bureau de Clarke sans dessus dessous et les nombreux dossiers gisant au sol.

\- **Claaaaaarke ? Lexaaa ?** appela Raven sans que personne ne lui réponde.

\- **Tu as entendu quelque chose ?** demanda Clarke en relevant la tête d'entre les cuisses de Lexa.

\- **Non… Ils sont tous en train de nettoyer de toute manière, ils en ont pour un moment…** répondit-elle avant que Clarke se remette à l'œuvre.

\- **Elle s'est fait cambriol** **ée** **tu crois ?** demanda Luna.

Raven fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et avança jusqu'au pied du bureau où elle trouva une masse de vêtements, elle se saisit d'une culotte et la souleva devant les yeux de la O'Corringans.

\- **Hurk…** **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…** souffla Raven en soulevant une culotte qui traînait au sol.

Soudain, le bruit d'un parquet qui grince en rythme et d'un lit qui tape contre un mur les firent relever la tête intriguée. Luna se pencha au-dessus du tas de vêtements et se saisit de la deuxième culotte qu'elle lança sur Raven.

\- **Putain mais t'es dégueu !** chuchota Raven, **c'est vraiment trop bizarre, personne ne répond…**

 **\- Raven…** soupira Luna qui avait bien compris ce qui se tramait dans la maison.

\- **Chut… Ces bruits c'est bizarre, imagines que le Blake se soit caché ici pour les flinguer ! Il** **les aurait dessapé** **es** **et ligoté** **es** **! Comme dans cet épisode tu sais avec les prisonnières… Il faut aller voir…**

 **-** **Tu dis n'importe quoi…** **Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi,** la prévint Luna à demi-mot alors que la petite latina commençait déjà à monter les escaliers.

\- **T'as cru que j'étais une chochotte ?! Je lui pète les genoux en deux coup** **s** **de pied au Blake, j'ai fait trois ans de karaté !**

 **\- Raven, tu sais, c'est pas grave elles vont revenir, et le tas de vêtements…** tenta d'expliquer Luna.

 **\- Chut ! Tu entends ?! Des gémissements… Il leur a peut-être scotché la bouche ! A trois, j'entre… Et on lui explose la tête.**

 **\- Raven…**

 **-** **Un** **…** **Deux** **…** **Trois** **! A l'attaque !** hurla Raven avant de pénétrer en trombe dans la chambre de son amie sous le regard amusée de Luna. La latina se jeta sur le lit de Clarke et tomba sur deux masses nues, et fit face au regard horrifié de Clarke et Lexa, surprises en plein ébat.

\- **Oh merde…** s'excusa-t-elle.

\- **Raven je vais te tuer !** hurla Clarke qui se vêtit d'un drap faisant fit du regard de Luna, avant de partir à la poursuite de la petite latina qui dévalait les escaliers quatre par quatre.

\- **Vivement qu'elle reparte…** soupira Lexa emmitouflée dans la couette alors que Luna la toisait d'un regard amusé.

\- **Ne dit pas ça…** souffla la O'Corringans sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la gorge tout de même serrée, avant de partir désamorcer la bombe qui allait exploser entre Reyes et Griffin.

Luna quitta le pas de la porte de la chambre de Clarke pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Lexa. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse…Raven lui plaisait, vraiment, elle l'avait su dès que la latina avait ouvert la bouche, et pourtant elle devrait bientôt rentrer en Amérique, et elle à Dublin…

* * *

 **Juste un mot... Ouf ! (ah oui et aussi Raven ce boulet).**

 **Prochain chapitre: Run baby run... Vous savez ce que ça veut dire... La course est enfin là.**

 **Les reviews !**

 **Lex-Jan** : Hey ! Obligé pour le cheval :p Rooh on sent un petit pincement au coeur pour Luna là elle commence à se rendre compte de certaines choses. Bon tu as vu pour le Clexa tout est allé à merveille dans ce chapitre, pour les mini-clexa… tu verras…

 **Angelye** : Allez, ça va pas tarder à monter d'un cran entre les deux ! Contente du retour de Bellamy ?

 **Faberry45** : Aaaah merci:D Contente que tout t'ais plu ! Et finalement ce retour de Bellamy s'est pas trop mal passé.

 **Clexa38469** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et que tu soit aussi enjouée de continuer à lire cette histoire:)

 **Melou28** : Tout le monde aime Raven surtout quand elle ne souffre pas !:p Plein de choses pour la suite:)

 **MagRd** : Contente que le POV de Raven t'ais plu, je sais jamais trop si ça va marcher alors que le récit est à la 3ème personne mais bon ça change et c'est vrai que Raven est drôle ! Bientôt pour le baiser tant attendu tu verras:p

L'explosif retour de Bellamy et surtout l'explosif Papa O'Woods ahah !

(Dis moi que j'ai gagné un chapitre en avance stp stp stp:p)

 **Skippy1701** : Bon pas d'accident mais une belle humiliation ! Ahah c'est vrai que Raven donne pas mal de fil à retordre à Luna, mais… Elle se protège…

 **Clexa9223 :** Alors 24 chapitre étaient prévus, finalement il y en aura 28, et oui… on arrive bientôt au bout…

 **WanHeda58** : Ahah c'est vrai que Raven est un cas ! Bon… Mr Bellamy n'a pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose vu comme Lincoln la démonté… XD

 **MissHarpie** : Bon visiblement le chapitre rando était un bon mélange pour toi ! Tant mieux si tu l'as apprécié ! J'espère que tu as autant apprécié le mouvement de celui-ci ! Bises !


	24. Run baby run

**Hey ! Pas de blabla inutile, voici le chapitre de la course (je me dépêche de poster :p) et pas trop d'inspiration musicale cette fois-ci... On se retrouve en bas !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestion musicale pour le chapitre :**

 **The Corrs – Toss the feathers (** avant la course **).**

* * *

Le début mois de juin était vite arrivé en Irlande, la course qui devait Lexa O'Woods aussi… Les alentours de Dublin détonnaient étonnamment avec leur village de Ballydangan et notamment cet hôtel follement luxueux où les jockeys et leurs proches avaient été invités à la veille du Grand Prix. Le Merrion était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus clinquant pour ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués à tant de splendeur. Lexa passa ses doigts fins sur le jeté de lit beige et pensa que Bellamy se serait sans doute plu ici… Oui, Monsieur Blake aurait été tout à fait à son aise contrairement à elle. Lexa n'avait pas besoin de vase luxuriant, de lit king-size, ou encore de rideaux hors de prix pour se sentir bien… Seules les landes environnantes, le majestueux phare de Ballydangan, l'odeur de la tourbe et les effluves du O'Corringans lui suffisaient… Et évidemment Clarke. L'Irlandaise sentie une douce chaleur la gagner lorsque la blonde se posta derrière elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un tendre baiser dans son cou. Elle avait beau détester ce monde de luxe et de fioriture, elle s'y plaisait à contre coeur car Clarke était là, avec elle, pour la course la plus importante de sa vie…

\- **Mister O'Hara vous a gâté dis-moi…**

 **\- C'est vrai que ça paraît même un peu trop…**

 **\- Un peu trop ?**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été dans… Ce** **genre** **d'hôtel…** avoua l'Irlandaise qui n'était pas habituée à autant de faste.

 **\- Peut-être… Mais rien n'est trop beau pour toi Lexa O'Woods… Vois ça comme ton cadeau par avance pour le gain de la course…**

 **\- Tu vas me porter malheur à vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué…** soupira Lexa, anxieuse.

 **\- Moi te porter malheur ? Il y a deux semaines de ça tu disais que j'étais ton porte-bonheur…** minauda Clarke en passant derrière le dos de la brune pour la serrer dans ses bras et déposer des petits baisers dans son cou.

 **\- Désolée mon amour… Mais cette fois, je ne préfère pas m'avancer…**

 **\- Superstitieuse ?**

 **\- Très…**

 **\- Alors tâchons juste de profiter de cette immense chambre où** **l'on pourrait finalement tous dormir…** soupira Clarke en se détachant un peu de son Irlandaise.

 **\- Surtout pas !** s'exclama Lexa en la rattrapant pour qu'elle reprennent sa position initiale.

 **\- Tu n'es pas très partageuse…**

 **\- Bien sûr que si… Mais pas quand tu commences à… Me toucher comme ça.**

 **\- Tu as raison… Je n'aime pas partager non plus dans ces moments-là…** avoua la blonde en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Lexa.

* * *

Les proches de Lexa avaient quant à eux vite quitté leur chambre pour s'installer dans les jardins de l'hôtel. Tous semblaient passer un beau moment sauf Siobhan. La mère de Lexa avait tenu à les accompagner malgré le froid glacial qui régnait chez les O'Woods depuis la dernière altercation entre elle et son époux. Lexa n'avait pas vu d'un bon œil le fait que sa mère se rajoute au voyage, mais après mûre réflexion et quelques mots de Clarke, elle s'était faite à l'idée que sa mère entrouvrait peut-être une porte pour se réconcilier avec elle et accepter sa relation avec le Docteur Griffin. Pourtant, Siobhan avait continué de se montrer froide et distante à leur encontre sans que Lexa ne comprenne les réelles motivations de sa venue, et puis finalement elle ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, tant qu'elle ne créait pas de désordre, elle ne lui portait aucune intention et restait focaliser sur la course, son possible gain et Clarke.

Connan, Carman, Marcus et Abby étaient assis au tour d'une des nombreuses tables extérieures et sirotaient un cocktail lorsque la mère de Lexa passa près d'eux sans même leur adresser un regard. Elle en voulait encore énormément à Marcus et n'était là que pour faire bonne figure. Ils se turent sur son passage sirotant bruyamment leur cocktail jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent dans les salons communs.

\- **Elle a l'air remonté…** souffla Abby.

\- **En même temps, Marcus lui a joué un sacré tour ! Tu es officiellement engagé dans notre équipe de choc !** lui lança Carman en riant.

\- **C'est gentil… Mais non merci… J'espère ne jamais avoir à refaire une telle chose… Bien que je sauverai** **s** **mille fois Lexa s'il le fallait, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.**

 **\- D'ailleurs Marcus… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle… Je… Enfin… Merci vieux frère…** confia Connan.

 **\- C'est normal… On est une famille non ?**

 **\- Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu… Vingt années, c'était bien trop long.**

 **\- Moi aussi je suis heureux…** répondit-il en lançant un regard un peu complice à Abby, **mais une question me taraude…**

 **\- Laquelle ?**

 **\- Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement fière Connan, et Lexa… Tu ne peux pas nier que bien que tu adores tes filles, elle a toujours eu une relation particulière avec toi… Pourquoi l'avoir laissé plonger dans un tel bourbier ?**

Marcus avait raison… Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il avait bien demandé pardon à Lexa pour ces dix dernières années, mais il ne s'était jamais excusé du fait d'avoir tant plier l'échine… Pourquoi l'avait-il fait oui ? Pourquoi lui Connan O'Woods avait abandonné sa fille à un tel sort ? La peur peut-être, l'égoïsme sans doute, la volonté d'accepter de faire confiance à Siobhan possiblement… Au fond il ne savait pas, mais le père de Lexa était sûr d'une chose : il avait honte. La honte le rongeait autant voir plus que toute la culpabilité qu'il avait ressentie ces dix dernières années. Alors Connan ne put répondre à la question de son ami, ennuyé, il passa une main à l'affreux constat qu'il venait de faire : il avait été lâche.

\- **C'était juste une simple question… Excuse ma curiosité mal placé** **e** **Connan… Jamais je ne te jugerai…** souffla Marcus face à l'embarras de son ami.

Ils avaient beau se vanter d'être des hommes virils et forts, ils étaient aussi capables d'être sensibles, et d'être touchés lorsque l'on touchait à leur cadeau le plus précieux : leur fille. Et Marcus s'en était rapidement rendu compte lorsqu'Aurora avait eu des mots terribles à l'encontre d'Octavia. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et une colère sourde l'avait empli, lui, qui était toujours aussi calme.

Connan ne put feinter plus longtemps pour cacher la tristesse qui le gagnait… La question de Marcus était justifiée, il devait se justifier… Là était sa croix à porter dans cette histoire et peut-être que l'aveu d'avoir été lâche était le dernier pan de chemin à parcourir pour qu'il se pardonne lui-même. Carman sembla l'avoir compris et l'encouragea en déposant une main affectueuse sur son épaule et un regard plein de bienveillance.

\- **J'ai été lâche et aveugle…** avoua Connan à voix haute, **encore une fois je n'ai pas vu ce que** **tramait** **Siobhan… Et il était déjà trop tard pour agir quand** **j'eus** **appris la nouvelle, Lexa avait déjà dit oui… J'aurais bien pu m'y opposer… Mais tu la connais, c'est une tête de m** **u** **le… J'aurais d** **û** **empêcher tout ça…**

 **\- Ne t'en veux pas Connan… L'important est que tu sois intervenu à temps, même si Lexa avait décidé bien avant de ne plus épouser Bellamy… Et tout l'honneur te revient, tu as su faire fermer le clapet de Siobhan… Elle ne lui nuira plus.**

 **\- Quelle vieille peau ai-je épousé…**

 **\- Je te l'avais dit Connan,** souffla Carman, **les plus jolies ne sont pas forcément les plus gentilles…**

Tous rirent au dicton tout inventé de la grand-mère de Lexa avant de porter un toast à l'Irlandaise aux yeux d'émeraude. Connan reposa son verre avec le sourire, le visage de sa plus jeune fille habitant ses pensées et le coeur un peu plus léger.

Un peu plus loin sur la même terrasse étaient installés Raven, Luna, Octavia et Lincoln qui profitait des quelques rayons de soleil de cet après-midi de mai tout en scrutant ce qui se tramait à la table voisine.

\- **Regarde-moi ces vieux gâteux…** **Ils font vraiment bande à part…** râla Raven.

 **\- Hep hep ! Tu parles de mon père là ! Et de la mère de Clarke…** la reprit Octavia.

 **\- Okay… Je rectifie… Regarde-moi ces vieux beaux presque gâteux… Ouais je confirme O', ton papa numéro 1 est aussi sexy que la mère de Clarke.**

 **\- Et comme tu l'as dit c'est mon père ! Ôtes tes yeux de lui tout de suite !**

 **\- C'est vrai que t'es pas croyable Raven…** ajouta Luna en soufflant.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu es jalouse ?** demanda l'intéressée en relevant un sourcil.

 **-** **Absolument pas… Et comment voudrais-tu que je sois jalouse alors que je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi…** sourit Luna pour se conforter alors qu'elle était en proie au doute.

Oui, elle était un peu jalouse… Voir Raven baver devant une autre personne qu'elle l'agaçait, et cela même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude c'était elle qui rendait les filles jalouses, ou déclenchait d'inévitable crise pour avoir flirté avec quelqu'un d'autre. Raven lui plaisait certes, mais les choses semblaient aller plus loin cette fois-ci, elle avait des sentiments. Elle pensa que normalement à ce stade les filles étaient déjà dans lit, mais Raven jouait et ce petit jeu commençait à l'agacer… Ce petit jeu qu'elle avait au départ initié était en train de faire tomber chacune de ses barrières, remplaçant sa froideur légendaire par des petites intentions, un coeur qui bat un peu plus fort et des sourires qui ne trompent pas. Elle voulait conquérir Raven Reyes, et pourtant c'était bien la latina qui avait donné les premiers assauts contre son coeur… Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque Raven lui répondit en soupirant :

\- **Je ne prend** **r** **ais même pas la peine de** **t** **e répondre… Et je vais aller rejoindre les deux guimauves…**

 **\- Mauvaise idée, n'oublie pas ce que ça a donné la dernière fois…**

 **\- Han ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? !** s'étonna Octavia.

Raven leva les yeux aux ciels avant de soupirer :

\- **Tout compte fait, je vais aller me chercher un verre pour oublier ce que Luna vient de me rappeler…**

 **\- Avoue que t'a trouvé ça sexy et que ça t'as un peu inspiré pour nos futures nuits !**

Raven ne répondit pas et lui lança un doigt d'honneur avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Luna n'avait pas tort… Plus elle se tenait près d'elle, plus ses sensations dans son bas-ventre se décuplaient et plus elle avait envie de passer une nuit avec elle. Elle se prenait des fois à rêver de lui voler un baiser et se donnait une claque mentale immédiatement après. Oui Luna lui plaisait, beaucoup, mais non, elle ne voulait pas succomber, la trahison de Wick agissant comme une piqûre de rappel.

* * *

Clarke se demandait pourquoi elle et Lexa n'avaient jamais profité de la baignoire à Ballydangan… Pourtant, le temps ne leur manquait plus… Peut-être était-ce parce que sa formidable douche à l'italienne était très pratique. Beaucoup trop pratique, pensa Clarke qui sentit ses joues rougir en repensant à la dernière fois où elles n'avaient pas fait qu'y prendre une simple douche. A cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux et ses mains arrêtèrent de masser les épaules nues de Lexa.

\- **Déjà ?** se plaignit Lexa qui aurait bien profité de quelques secondes en plus de son massage…

Clarke sourit à la complainte timide de son amante et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de reprendre ses mouvements. Malgré la douceur des effluves de leur bain, les bienfaits de l'eau chaude et ce cadre exceptionnel, Lexa sentait que Clarke était ailleurs, à l'accoutumé elle lui aurait répondu par une phrase qui l'aurait littéralement embrasée, mais la blonde semblait perdue dans ses pensées : ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué… La phrase de Lexa, ses doutes quant à l'issue de la course la faisait réfléchir comme jamais, son cerveau devenant un imbroglio de question, de schéma, d'issues et de possibilités… Oui, que se passerait-il si Lexa ne gagnait pas la course…

\- **A quoi penses-tu ?** chuchota Lexa.

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement et se contenta de faire remonter ses mains le long du dos de la brune jusqu'à atteindre une nouvelle fois sa nuque.

\- **Clarke…**

 **\- Hm ?**

 **\- On avait dit plus de secrets… Cette résolution s'applique à toi aussi…**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un jardin secret ?**

 **\- Seulement quand ce jardin est paisible… Je sens bien que tu es tendue…**

Clarke soupira, Lexa la connaissait désormais par coeur, cela avait ses avantages mais aussi certains inconvénients.

\- **Toi-même** **tu** **n'es plus aussi sûre de gagner la course… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si c'était le cas… ?** avoua Clarke.

\- **Hum, je dirais que je serais obligé d'accepter une partie de ton héritage… Mais je te rembourserai…** souffla Lexa de nouveau anxieuse quant à l'issue de la course.

 **\- Mon argent est le tiens Lexa…**

 **\- Cette phrase ne fonctionne que lorsqu'on est marié…**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…** plaisanta doucement Clarke contre la nuque de Lexa alors que ses doigts dessinaient légèrement ses clavicules.

\- **Tu sais bien que je ne te demanderai jamais en mariage pour ça… Pas comme ça Clarke…**

 **\- Je sais…**

Un silence pesant s'installa et Clarke replongea dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait égoïstement pourquoi Lexa devait encore supporter ce poids pour toute sa famille. Elle avait beau adorer Anya, Gustus, Connan et Carman, mais encore une fois, sa jolie brune devait faire face à une énorme responsabilité pour sauver la ferme. Elle avait échappé au mariage avec Bellamy et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle se voyait dans l'obligation de gagner une course. A chaque solution semblait se dresser une impasse et Clarke était fatiguée, et elle sentait bien qu'au fond, Lexa était dans le même état.

\- **Clarke…** demanda de nouveau Lexa.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Dis les choses à voix haute, tu penses peut-être fort, mais ça n'en reste pas moins incompréhensible.**

Clarke soupira de nouveau, Lexa la connaissait peut-être par coeur, mais elle aussi, et elle savait que ce qu'elle allait suggérer à la brune n'allait pas lui faire plaisir.

\- **Lex… Pourquoi tu supportes encore tous ça ?** la questionna la blonde, un air coupable dans la voix.

 **\- De quoi parles-tu ?**

 **\- Tu vas me trouver égoïste et je l'assume car seul ton bonheur m'importe, mais je sens bien que tu es angoissée quant à l'issue de cette course, tu te rends limite malade… Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas l'affaire… ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est ma famille Clarke…** soupira la brune.

\- **Ils trouveront une solution sans toi Lexa…**

 **\- Et s'il n'en trouvait pas ?**

 **\- Il y a toujours une solution Lex, le problème est que dès que tu en fais partie… Un nouveau problème surgit…**

Lexa se retourna en fronçant les sourcils pour plonger son regard dans celui de Clarke. Ses émeraudes s'étaient teintées de nuance d'inquiétude, d'interrogation et de culpabilité.

 **\- Tu penses que je suis un problème ?** l'interrogea Lexa.

 **\- Mon amour… Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit…**

 **\- Alors quoi Clarke ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire,** lui demanda Lexa un peu agacée par la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Elle ne s'était jamais disputée avec Clarke hormis cette après-midi du mois de janvier… Tout avait toujours été rose entre elles, et ce n'était pas pour rien que Raven les surnommait les guimauves. Mais Lexa devait accepter qu'elle n'était plus seule dans cette histoire depuis que Clarke faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et que son bonheur comptait aussi plus que tout.

\- **Installe-toi** **avec moi aux États-Unis.**

Lexa tomba des nues devant la demande de Clarke. Elle avait bien pensé faire un tour aux États-Unis, mais uniquement pour avoir des enfants avec Clarke, s'installer ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses plans.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Installe-toi avec moi à New-York, ou n'importe où je m'en moque mais…**

 **\- Tu me demandes de les abandonner ?**

 **\- Je te demande de vivre ta vie, pour toi,** répondit Clarke d'un ton plus dur mais empli d'amour.

 **\- Tu me demandes de fuir mes responsabilités ?**

 **\- Tes responsabilités ?! Mais Lexa ce n'est pas de ta faute si la ferme coule… Ton haras marche bien, tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour vivre…**

 **\- Eux si Clarke, et s'il y a bien une chose que tu ne peux pas me demander c'est de quitter ma famille et mon pays…**

 **\- Je l'ai bien fait moi…** souffla la blonde un peu triste que Lexa n'ait pas pris ce fait en compte.

Le regard et la voix de Clarke qui ne s'était transformé qu'en un léger chuchotement eu pour effet de saisir le coeur de Lexa et d'accentuer sa culpabilité… Oui Clarke avait tout quitté aux États-Unis, une première fois sur demande de son père, puis elle était revenue pour elle et elle l'avait sans hésitation…

\- **Clarke… Ce n'était pas pareil… Quitter l'Irlande serait une fuite et un O'Woods ne fuit jamais…** tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

 **\- Pourtant tu m'as fui…**

 **\- Clarke…** fit Lexa qui regrettait encore ces moments où elle s'était forcée à se tenir loin de la blonde, **et puis qu'est ce que j'irai faire à New-York, au milieu des building, de la pollution, de milliers de gens qui ne font qu'être pressés…**

 **\- Tu profiterais de mon grand appartement et puis…** se stoppa Clarke en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire de plus, mais rien de plus ne lui vint.

Oui, qu'est-ce que Lexa pourrait bien faire à New-York, elle qui était habituée aux grands espaces et à la vie en plein air ? Autant Clarke avait eu l'impression de revivre en arrivant sur l'île émeraude, Lexa, elle aurait la sensation d'être enfermée et privée de sa liberté…

\- **Ce n'est pas une vie Clarke… Tu me demandes de vivre ma vie mais je ne veux pas d'une vie où je suis enfermée dans ton grand appartement à me gaver de toute** **s** **les** **cochonneries** **qui** **traîneront** **et attendre sagement que tu rentres de l'hôpital…**

 **-** **On pourrait avoir un ranch… Tu serais au grand air… Tu aurais des chevaux… Tu pourrais faire la même chose qu'ici, les problèmes en moins…**

 **\- Clarke…** dit-elle en se retournant dans le bain pour faire face à la blonde et prendre son visage entre ses mains, **je suis désolée…** ajouta-t-elle un peu honteuse et coupable, **je t'aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme, mais je crois que tu ne pourras jamais me convaincre de quitter l'Irlande et ma famille…** **Je vais être honnête,** **il faut que tu saches que l'Irlande fait partie de** **moi** **, bon tu en prends la plus grande des parties aujourd'hui… Mais nous ne sommes plus les mêmes loin de chez nous…**

Clarke baissa le regard, sa proposition était vaine et elle s'y attendait, Lexa ne quitterait jamais l'Irlande même si c'était pour être avec elle loin de tous ces problèmes… Clarke aurait pu lui en vouloir… Elle aurait pu être en colère quant au fait que Lexa ne puisse pas faire cette énorme concession… Et pourtant elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle la comprenait… Comment aurait-elle pu vivre avec une personne qui n'aurait été plus que l'ombre d'elle-même car arrachée à ses racines… C'était peut-être ça l'amour… Accepter de faire toujours de plus grands sacrifices pour que l'autre aille bien… Se résoudre à vivre une vie semée d'embûche et surmonter les obstacles ensemble peu importe le coût…

\- **D'accord…** murmura Clarke le coeur tout de même serré…

\- **Je suis désolée Clarke… Je suis désolée que notre vie soit si compliquée… Mais c'est ce qui me donne aussi la motivation pour gagner demain… Si je gagne tout ira bien et nous serons enfin tranquille** **s** **…**

 **\- Je l'espère de tout mon coeur… Maintenant détends-toi…** souffla-t-elle en obligeant Lexa à se retourner et à se reposer sur elle.

Clarke écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui laisser la place de s'installer et elle l'étreignit le plus fort possible fusionnant son corps avec le sien, déposant quelques baisers au sommet de sa tête et massant ses avant-bras. Lexa ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise avant de chuchoter :

\- **Je t'aime Clarke Griffin…**

 **\- Je t'aime plus que tout Lexa O'Woods…**

Oui, Clarke aimait Lexa plus que tout, plus que ses courtes envies de rentrer à New-York quand le temps était à l'orage à Ballydangan, plus que son métier, plus que sa propre famille qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle aux États-Unis… Elle avait fait tellement de sacrifice pour vivre avec Lexa, et la belle Irlandaise en était parfaitement consciente et Clarke savait qu'elle en valait le coup, et le demain était un autre jour qui allait sceller leur destin…

* * *

Tous avaient été sages ce soir-là et étaient rentrés tôt. La journée de demain s'annonçait chargée d'émotions et ils comptaient sur une bonne nuit de repos pour se préparer. Cette fois-ci, Abby n'avait pas sauvé Raven sur les requêtes de Clarke, Lexa et Octavia qui en avaient marre de voir la latina et la dublinoise jouer au chat et à la souris et se comporter comme chien et chat. Raven était tombée des nues lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle devait partager sa chambre avec Luna. La dublinoise, en revanche avait accueilli la nouvelle d'une meilleure façon.

\- **Faites que ce soit des lits jumeaux, faites que ça soit des lits jumeaux, faites que ça soit des lits jumeaux,** supplia Raven en joignant ses mains alors que le majordome déverrouillait la chambre qu'elle et Luna allaient partager.

\- **Mademoiselle souhaite des lits jumeaux ?** lui demanda l'homme sur le ton de l'indifférence.

\- **Ne faites pas attention à ses caprices… Elle allait les rapprocher de toute manière…** souffla Luna à l'oreille du majordome qui lui répondit dans un sourire en ouvrant la porte.

Raven pénétra dans la chambre luxueuse et son désarroi fut grand lorsqu'elle découvrit un gigantesque lit king-size trônant au milieu de la pièce…

\- **Pourquoi Dieu n'écoute jamais mes prières…**

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu passes ton temps à blasphémer avec des Diooos Miiiiio,** l'imita la dublinoise en jetant son sac de l'armée par terre, **et ne te plaint pas, ce lit est assez grand pour quatre…**

 **\- Tu comptes inviter d'autre personne ?** lui demanda Raven cachant en vain son agacement.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es jalouse ?** l'imita-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Raven leva les yeux au ciel, elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire timide à la O'Corringans avant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- **Frontières, comme l'autre fois,** la prévint-elle.

\- **Une** **M** **exicaine qui parle de frontière c'est mignon…**

 **\- Zorritaaaaa* ! Franchement t'aurais pas pu immigrer avec tes frères les crèves la faim ?** _Petite garce._

 **\- Je te rappelle qu'on est mieux accueilli que vous… Bref… Tout ça pour dire que les frontières sont faites pour être dépassées, comme tu l'as fait l'autre fois…**

Luna venait encore de la piéger, et il devenait de plus en plus compliquer de lui résister, toute cette verve mettait son esprit et son coeur sans dessus dessous. Raven ne releva pas et quitta ses vêtements dans la salle de bain avant de revenir dans la chambre pour s'allonger sagement à l'autre bout du lit. Luna, en petite culotte et débardeur, la regarda avant de lâcher un léger rire et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le temps était à l'orage au-dessus de Dublin… Et Raven détestait l'orage, et la pluie, et l'eau. Des éclairs illuminaient la chambre teintant le mobilier luxueux d'argenté et de blanc. Le tonnerre grondait et la foudre semblait frapper qu'à quelques mètres de leur chambre dans un fracas insupportable qui la faisait sursauter à chaque fois. Luna semblait quant à elle dormir paisiblement, de son côté de la frontière comme Raven le lui avait forcé… Satanée frontière… Pensa la latina. Elle était terrifiée par ces grondements sourds et les arcs de lumière qui transperçaient les fenêtres n'arrangeaient rien. Petite, elle avait pour habitude de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère lorsque l'orage envahissait le ciel, mais elle n'était pas là. Il y avait seulement Luna. Luna et ses beaux et longs cheveux, Luna et sa jolie bouche, Luna et ses grandes jambes, Luna et ses fesses de déesses, Luna et ses bras musclés dans lesquels elle aurait pu se blottir… QUOI ?! STOP, pensa-t-elle encore une fois. Si elle le faisait Luna aurait gagné, elle aurait succombé, elle savait qu'elle s'engagerait dans quelque chose qu'elle tentait de maîtriser depuis plusieurs semaines. Et puis mince se dit-elle, Luna dormait bien, elle ne se rendrait compte de rien si elle se collait un peu à elle, et puis ce n'était que pour s'endormir et juste se rappeler la façon dont sa mère prenait soin d'elle. C'était tout. Ni plus ni moins. Juste quelques minutes de réconfort pour atténuer sa peur.

Raven glissa sous les draps serpentant légèrement pour ne pas réveiller la dublinoise à l'autre bout du lit. Le chemin paraissait tellement long pour rejoindre ses bras, mais quelques ondulations plus tard alors que seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient, la petite latina combla la distance d'un doigt sur son bras. Rien, pas de réponse. Luna dormait vraiment à poings fermés. La voie était libre, elle pouvait en profiter. Alors Raven se colla un peu plus à la O'Corringans pour sentir contre elle sa chaleur et ce corps musclé. Luna était rassurante, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Soudain, un souffle un peu plus bruyant que la respiration de la dublinoise se mêla au fracas des éclairs.

\- **Tu t'es enfin décidé** **e** **à franchir la frontière ?** demanda Luna d'une voix rauque et endormie.

Démasquée, Raven ne répondit pas, quelle frontière avait-elle franchi ? Seulement celle qu'elle avait établie dans le lit, ou celle qui la séparait sentimentalement de Luna ? Elle-même ne le savait pas.

\- **Qué pasa Raven Reyes… ?** la questionna Luna en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- **Nada…**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tu te colles à moi en pleine nuit pour nada, tu n'aurais pas peur de l'orage par hasard ?**

La petite latina souffla les yeux et acquiesça, avant de dire :

\- **Et tu ne dis rien ? Pas de moquerie ? Qué pasa Luna O'Corringans ?** l'imita-t-elle.

\- **Nada…** souffla à son tour la dublinoise.

Bien sûr que si, il se passait bien quelque chose. Luna en avait juste marre de se comporter ainsi avec Raven. Ce petit jeu qu'elle entreprenait avec ses autres amantes était finalement lassant quand on tombait vraiment amoureux sans que les sentiments soient réciproques. A quoi bon continuer à titiller la latina si elle n'était pas réceptive à son charme ? Peut-être que Luna O'Corringans avait été trop sûre d'elle et alors qu'elle la voulait plus que tout, cette fois, elle n'aurait rien. Mais, voir Raven complètement apeurée lui serrait le coeur, et même si la latina ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés, peut-être qu'elle pourrait la protéger comme amie.

\- **Viens…** chuchota Luna en tendant son bras vers Raven.

\- **Où ?**

 **\- Contre moi…** souffla la O'Corringans en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raven hésita un instant avant de lui lancer en plaisantant :

\- **Avoue que c'est une tactique pour m'embrasser !**

 **\- Je te jure que je ne tenterai rien,** promit Luna.

Convaincue, Raven alla se blottir dans les bras de Luna, calant sa tête dans son cou alors que la O'Corringans la serrait dans ses bras en souriant.

\- **Alors pourquoi as-tu peur de l'orage ?**

 **\- Longue histoire…**

 **\- Tu m'as réveillé, tu me dois bien une explication,** chuchota Luna en souriant.

Raven soupira de nouveau… Elle était dans les bras de Luna, elle appréciait ça et voilà qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter son enfance. Tout cela devenait franchement bizarre pour elle qui n'avait connu qu'une longue histoire avec Wick, et de laquelle elle n'avait retenu que le pire, de toute manière quand elle y repensait, sa relation avec Wick n'avait jamais été épanouissante.

\- **C'était une soirée d'octobre, on venait d'arriver aux États-Unis avec mes parents. On vivait dans un ghetto pourri près de San Diego… Il ne pleut jamais d'habitude dans ce pâtelin et on souffre** **plutôt** **de la canicule…**

Luna se tourna un peu plus pour pouvoir observer le visage de Raven seulement éclairée par la lune et l'invita à poursuivre en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- **Et comme par hasard, là où Raven passe, un malheur arrive, un soir il y a eu de l'orage, beaucoup d'orage… Les rivières alentours sont sorties de leur lit et ont tout emporté sur leur passage, notamment les baraquements pourris dans lesquels on vivait mes parents et moi. J'ai failli me noyer comme l'autre fois, on était tous dispersé, j'ai perdu mes parents, et je ne les ai retrouvé** **s** **que deux jours plus tard, dans un camp installé à la va-vite…** expliqua Raven, **alors tu comprends que l'orage, la pluie et l'eau ce n'est pas trop mon truc…**

 **\- Une enfance difficile ?**

 **\- Mais heureuse… Mes parents ont toujours tout fait pour que tout aille bien et que je réussisse.**

Luna sourit, c'est vrai que quand on connaissait le passé de Raven Reyes, elle pouvait être fière de qui elle était devenue. Luna avait appris au détour de quelques conversations que la latina avait suivie sa scolarité au MIT, et qu'elle était une ingénieure reconnue aux États-Unis. Et bizarrement, elle se sentait fière elle aussi de la connaître.

\- **On dirait bien que la mission est accomplie.**

 **\- Je l'espère…**

 **-** **Et Raven, partout où tu passes le malheur ne te suit pas forcément…**

 **\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vécu les mêmes dernières semaines alors…**

 **\- Je pense que notre rencontre n'est pas un malheur, même si ça n'a pas commencé sous les meilleures augures… Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, et… Je suis heureuse que tu sois près de moi à cet instant et…**

Pourquoi Luna lui disait tout ça ? Pourquoi elle faisait tomber ses dernières barrières, cette fois elle ne put résister et l'empêcha de terminer en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, Luna ferma les yeux et ne put répondre au baiser alors qu'une douce chaleur emplissait tout son corps. Raven avait les lèvres si douces, comment cela pouvait être possible au vu des horreurs qui en sortaient continuellement. C'était sans doute cela le charme de Raven Reyes : une verve de fer dans un corps de velours...

Raven se retira doucement elle-même surprise par le geste qu'elle avait initié, et laissant Luna dans un certain état de béatitude mal caché.

\- **Pardon…** fit Raven en se raclant la gorge et en s'écartant soudainement de la O'Corringans.

\- **Tu vois, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de tenter quelque chose…** soupira Luna en souriant ravie que Raven ait enfin sauté le pas.

\- **Oh tais-toi et dors…** **L** **'orage s'est calmé…**

 **\- Bonne nuit Raven…**

 **\- Bonne nuit Luna…**

* * *

Lexa s'était rendue tôt aux écuries de l'hippodrome de Dublin. Elle avait eu peur que sa discussion de la veille n'éloigne Clarke d'elle, mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Cette nuit là Clarke avait été aux petits soins avec elle, ne s'occupant quasiment que de son plaisir. Elle souriait béatement en brossant Alon tout en repensant aux tendres baisers qu'elle avait déposé ce matin sur ses épaules nues, le chemin qu'elle avait tracé délicatement du bout de ses doigts sur son épine dorsale, de ses quelques mèches blondes qu'elle avait remis derrière ses oreilles avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur sa nuque et de partir en silence, faisant soupirer d'aise son Américaine.

Lexa fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'une ombre se dessina devant elle. L'Irlandaise leva les yeux et fut soufflée par tant de beauté. Clarke venait d'apparaître devant elle vêtue d'une robe de cocktail noire et blanche, chaussée d'escarpins noirs l'amenant à sa taille, ses cheveux mi-longs coiffés en un brushing impeccable, et son visage maquillé de manière distinguée.

\- **Hey belle Irlandaise…** souffla Clarke.

\- **Hey,** répondit Lexa tout simplement, encore subjuguée par la beauté de Clarke.

\- **Je ne t'ai pas entendu partir ce matin…**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien… Et il fallait que tu te reposes après…**

 **\- Après ?** Lui demanda Clarke en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle et en la toisant d'un regard goguenard.

\- **Après tout ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit…** avoua Lexa un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- **Je voulais simplement que tu te détendes pour être dans les meilleures conditions qui soi** **en** **t pour gagner aujourd'hui…**

 **\- D'ailleurs Clarke… Par rapport à notre discussion d'hier… Je suis désolée de…**

 **\- Je sais Lexa… Et j'ai bien réfléch** **i** **,** **et je pense que je n'avais pas le droit de te demander ça, de te mettre en cage loin de chez toi, et d'arrêter d'espérer qu'un jour tout serait tout** **rose** **pour nous…**

 **\- Viens là…** lui intima Lexa avant de l'enlacer fortement et de s'enivrer de l'odeur de ses cheveux.

\- **A défaut d'embrasser la gagnante, vu que ça porte malheur de vendre la peau de l'ours… Est-ce que je pourrais au moins lui donner un baiser de courage** **?** demanda timidement Clarke.

\- **Je n'attends que ça depuis ce matin…** souffla Lexa avant que Clarke ne dépose un tendre baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- **Adh mor mo gra…** chuchota la blonde en collant son front à celui de son Irlandaise avant de quitter l'écurie, laissant Lexa un sourire béat s'étirant sur ses lèvres. * _Bonne chance mon amour._

 _-_ **Hé Clarke !**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu es sublime…**

Clarke sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues comme à chaque fois que Lexa lui faisait un compliment, elle tourna une dernière fois les talons, laissant Lexa le loisir d'observer sa magnifique compagne quitter les écuries.

* * *

Le public commençait à s'installer dans les tribunes de l'hippodrome. Clarke remarqua immédiatement que le standing était loin de celui de la course à laquelle elle avait assisté quelques mois plus tôt. En ce jour de course, les robes étaient plus belles les unes que les autres, les chapeaux et les bibis semblaient être en concurrence pour le prix de l'extravagance, les hommes avaient des allures de gentlemen et le champagne coulait à flot. Les familles de jockey avaient accès aux loges privées, et c'est ici que la petite troupe de Ballydangan rejoignit les autres clans aux allures moins modestes que la leur. Clarke s'approcha des immenses baies vitrées qui offraient une large vue sur l'hippodrome, Raven et Luna s'y tenait déjà, une coupe de champagne à la main et discutant comme si elles étaient seules.

\- **J'ai pas l'habitude de porter des trucs aussi moulants et des talons aussi** **hauts** **dios mi** **o** **…** **Ça** **va ma robe?** demanda Raven mal à l'aise en tirant un peu sur sa robe.

\- **Mieux si je pouvais l'enlever…** souffla Luna sans jeter un regard à la petite latina.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'exclama Raven.

\- **Quoi ?** lui répondit Luna en haussant les épaules comme si ça remarque était normale.

Clarke avait pu écouter d'une oreille la conversation de ses deux amies, elle pensa dans un premier temps que ces deux-là feraient mieux de se sauter dessus plutôt que de se tourner autour ou se chamailler à longueur de journée. Puis, elle pensa qu'à l'accoutumé elle aurait rit en entendant cette bribe de conversation, mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien trop stressée pour cela, alors, le regard rivé sur la pelouse de l'hippodrome elle se contenta d'esquisser un simple sourire. Sa mère, sentant bien son anxiosité s'approcha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- **Elle gagnera,** lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix bienveillante avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- **Je ne crois pas en Dieu et pourtant aujourd'hui je lui ai adressé toute** **s** **mes prières…**

 **\- N'aie pas peur Clarke… Je pense que Lexa a engrangé en elle assez de motivation pour gagner… C'est la première fois qu'une femme participe au Grand-Prix national, elle veut les rendre fières, elle veut rendre fière sa famille, et surtout toi…**

 **\- Je suis déjà très fière d'elle, elle a accompli tellement de choses cette année…**

 **\- Avec cette course même si tu continueras à l'encenser, la boucle sera bouclée et vous pourrez enfin vivre votre vie…**

 **\- Ta mère a raison Clarke…** souffla Marcus, un sourire aux lèvres, **d'ailleurs, tu devrais parier aujourd'hui…** **La côte de Lexa est faible, mais ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent…** annonça Marcus.

Bien sûr qu'elle parierait sur Lexa… Elle espérait tellement la voir gagner, alors, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle se rendit au guichet privé pour faire valider son ticket pariant sur la victoire d'Alon montée par Lexa O'Woods…

Puis le silence se fit dans les gradins et les loges, annonçant que le départ allait être donné. Clarke, le coeur battant beaucoup plus que lors de la dernière course à laquelle elle avait assisté, retourna près des grandes baies vitrées. Les chevaux avaient été présentés quelques minutes plus tôt et se tenaient à présent dans les stalles… Lexa n'était pas trop mal placée, pas assez près de la corde pour que la victoire soit facile mais pas complètement à l'extérieur pour que celle-ci soit inenvisageable. Et puis de toute manière, à quoi bon imaginé le pire, Lexa gagnerait, il le fallait.

Soudain, les stalles s'ouvrirent dans un fracas qui résonna dans l'hippodrome et dont le bruit fut rapidement couvert par les cris de la foule encourageant les chevaux sur lesquels ils avaient parié. Clarke resta silencieuse, le sang battant dans ses tempes et résonnant jusque dans ses oreilles, les phalanges presque blanches serrant sa coupe de champagne.

 _Plus que 1200 mètres à parcourir…_

Lexa habillée de sa casaque noir et rouge remontait dans le classement, déclenchant la mine soudainement désespérée de quelques parieurs qui voyaient leur favoris dépassé par la belle Irlandaise.

 _Plus que 800 mètres à parcourir…_

Lexa se battait comme une folle, cette course, c'était celle de sa vie. Penchée sur Alon, les rênes bien en main elle perçait l'air tel un coup de vent sous les yeux du public ahuri par une telle remontée. Clarke sentait son coeur battre à la déraison, son rythme frôlant sûrement l'infarctus, alors qu'elle sentait les doigts du père de Lexa se refermer lentement sur son épaule au fur et à mesure que les mètres défilaient sous les sabots du cheval de Lexa…

 _Plus que 400 mètres à parcourir…_

Là se jouait la course. Lexa était au coude-à-coude avec les deux premiers jockey, qui frappaient leurs chevaux de grands coups de cravache, l'Irlandaise représentant le plus grand des dangers.

 _Plus que 200 mètres à parcourir…_

Lexa venait d'effacer le troisième jockey… Elle se pencha encore un peu plus sur Alon le faisant accélérer sur les derniers mètres la séparant de la victoire… Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans la loge, Raven croisant les doigts, tandis que Luna préférait regarder la course directement sur l'écran… Octavia elle se serrait contre Lincoln, Carman s'était elle assise dans l'un des confortables fauteuils et Siobhan regardait tout ce petit monde d'un regard empli d'indifférence…

 _Plus que 100 mètres à parcourir…_

Lexa était désormais au coude-à-coude avec le jockey en tête… Il faut gagner, pour moi, pour ma famille, pour Clarke, s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement… Gagne, gagne, gagne… Comme si Alon avait compris le fond de sa pensée, le cheval accéléra, jetant ses dernières forces jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée… Elle venait de dépasser de quelques mètres son dernier adversaire…

 _20 mètres…_ le coeur qui bat si fort qu'on peut l'entendre et avoir l'impression qu'il va sortir de la poitrine…

 _10 mètres…_ le souffle qui se coupe et la bouche qui devient sèche.

 _La ligne d'arrivée_ … une loge qui exhulte sous les regards mauvais des parieurs mal avisés du potentiel et de la détermination de la première jockey d'Irlande.

\- **Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais !** hurlèrent Connan et Marcus en se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- **C'est ma petite fille ! C'est ma petite fille !** criait Carman aussi fière de Lexa qu'à l'accoutumée…

Un mélange de surprise, et de joie gagna Raven et Luna qui se sautèrent violemment dans les bras avant que Raven ne saisissent les joues de la O'Corringans pour l'embrasser avec fougue comme si cela était normal.

\- **Dios mioooooo ! Morenita a gagné !** s'exclama-t-elle en se détachant ses lèvres tout aussi violemment qu'elle les avait plaquées contre la bouche de Luna…

\- **Je ne voudrais pas lui voler la vedette,** **mais je crois que j'ai gagné aussi…** la taquina la dublinoise en rapprochant le corps de la latina du sien.

\- **Rooh tais-toi et embrasse-moi !** lui lança Raven sous le regard horrifiée de Siobhan.

Clarke se tenait toujours près des baies vitrées, elle n'avait rien laissé paraître de sa joie, encore sonnée par le résultat de l'arrivée. Un tourbillon de pensée l'avait assailli, Lexa avait gagné la course, elle était libre, elles étaient libres, elle voulait se marier avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle, vieillir avec elle, ici en Irlande, à Ballydangan… Elle se voyait lui tenir la main pres du phare, se nourrir de son sourire et de ses regards émeraude, respirer chacun de ses souffles jusqu'à ce que seule la mort puisse les séparer. Lexa avait gagné la course, elle était libre.

\- **Ma chérie ?** demanda Abby inquiète de l'absence de réaction de sa fille.

Clarke se mit soudainement à sourire, quelques larmes embuant ses yeux et s'aventurant sur ses joues. Enfin, la tournure des événements la faisait pleurer de joie. Elle reprit soudainement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, l'air emplissant de nouveau ses poumons comme une bouffée de bonheur… Lexa, sa compagne, l'amour de sa vie avait gagné le Grand-Prix National.

\- **Elle a gagné… Elle a gagné…** ne cessait de répéter Clarke, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues.

Face à l'émotion de la jeune femme, tous vinrent l'entourer pour lui adresser leur félicitation, des paroles et des étreintes réconfortantes, à l'exception de Siobhan qui se tenait loin de toutes ces effusions de joie.

\- **Bordel Rubiaaaaaa ! Ta femme vient de gagner 250 000 euros et elle est première jockey d'Irlande ! Vous êtes les meufs les plus puissantes du monde des canassons !** s'exclama Raven en secouant un peu Clarke pour la sortir de sa léthargie.

 **\- D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un…** souffla Clarke à son amie qui exprima de nouveau sa joie auprès de Luna, Octavia et Lincoln.

Clarke s'approcha du fond de la loge pour faire face à la femme qu'elle redoutait le plus. Siobhan la toisa d'un regard mauvais et engagea comme à son habitude un combat psychologique. Mais Clarke était forte, elle ne baisserait pas les yeux devant cette femme, Lexa venait de lui donner une nouvelle forme d'énergie lui permettant d'affronter la mère de sa belle Irlandaise. Elle fit un dernier pas vers elle alors que le silence avait regagné la loge, chacun attendant ce qui ressortirait de cette confrontation qu'ils avaient tant espéré.

\- **Bonjour Madame O'Woods,** la salua Clarke un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- **Docteur Griffin,** lui répondit froidement la mère de Lexa.

\- **Je sais qu'un sourire, ou même une entente cordiale pour le bien de votre fille aurait été trop demandé…**

 **-** **Vous imaginez bien…**

 **-** **C** **ette course elle l'a gagné pour sauver la ferme, elle ne vous doit plus rien, j'espère que vous avez compris le message et que vous n'essaierez plus jamais d'interférer dans sa vie…** Clarke s'approcha un peu plus et glissa à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende, **et quand je parle de ne plus interférer, je parle aussi du centre dans lequel vous l'avez envoy** **é** **,** **je vous jure que plus jamais vous ne lui ferez de mal…**

 **\- Serait-ce des menaces Docteur Griffin ?** lui demanda Siobhan en affichant le même sourire que la blonde.

\- **Je vous préviens juste,** lui répondit plus froidement Clarke.

Siobhan lui répondit d'un petit rire moqueur. Le Docteur Griffin avait beau défendre sa compagne bec et ongles, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, pensa la mère de la O'Woods.

\- **Hé Clarke !** l'interpella Octavia qui sentait la tension monter entre les deux femmes, **viens sur la terrasse ! Lexa va faire** **sûrement faire un discours pour la télé** **!**

\- **Au revoir Siobhan,** la salua froidement Clarke avant de tourner les talons.

Toute la petite troupe de Ballydangan s'avança sur la terrasse pour apercevoir la gagnante. Entourée d'une vingtaine de journalistes, Lexa avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au podium. La belle Irlandaise venait de faire sensation en remportant le Grand-Prix national. Elle était la première femme à le courir et la première à le remporter, quelques mots de sa part pour la télé irlandaise et les chaînes spécialisées valaient de l'or, et les journalistes jouaient des coudes pour obtenir l'exclusivité d'une interview.

Lexa finit finalement par atteindre le podium suivi des jockeys qui lui avaient succédé. Le Président O'Hara s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit une étreinte pour la féliciter ainsi qu'une coupe, l'immense chèque de 250 000€ et quelques mots témoignant de sa fierté de voir une femme remporter cette course. La remise des prix ne durait que quelques minutes lors des courses hippiques, un attaché récupéra rapidement les gains de Lexa avant que celle-ci ne se dirige vers les terrasses de l'hippodrome pour rejoindre sa famille. Mais ce fut sans compter la nuée de journalistes qui se ruèrent une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, les caméras diffusant en gros plan son visage sur les écrans géants de l'hippodrome. L'Irlande découvrait enfin qui était Lexa O'Woods, cette fille téméraire et indomptable qui venait d'un minuscule village de pêcheurs et d'éleveurs sur la Wild Atlantic Way, dans le comté de Galway. On pouvait entendre dans les tribunes quelques murmures au sujet de sa grande beauté, quelques commentaires disant que les filles de l'ouest irlandais étaient les plus belles car les descendantes directes des fées et autres créatures merveilleuses, tandis que d'autres commentaient la formidable course de Lexa O'Woods.

Après de nombreuses demandes, Lexa se décida enfin à parler au journaliste d'une chaîne nationale, seule moyen de sauter dans les bras de sa compagne pour fêter sa victoire et leur nouvelle vie. Lexa retira sa bombe sous les yeux amoureux de Clarke qui l'observait de la terrasse.

\- **Clarkiiie tu baves…** la taquina Raven.

\- **Tout le monde bave devant ma fille, mais je n'autorise que le D** **octeur** **Griffin à le faire…**

 **\- Merci, c'est un honneur Connan…**

Soudain, la voix de Lexa se fit plus forte, résonnant dans chacun des hauts-parleurs de l'hippodrome et son visage souriant s'affichant sur chacun des grands écrans.

\- **En direct de l'hippodrome Leopardstown, je suis avec notre gagnante du Grand-Prix National, Lexa O'Woods, première femme à gagner une telle course, d'où venez-vous ?**

 **\- J'habite à Ballydangan, dans le comté de Galway, d'ailleurs les gars si vous me regardez , je vous aime !**

 **\- C'est dans les petits villages qu'on trouve le plus grand soutien… Que ressentez-vous aujourd'hui après cette victoire ?**

 **\- Je suis assez fière à vrai dire d'être la première femme à gagner, vous savez les courses sont un monde d'homme et je suis très contente de m'y être fait une petite place…**

 **\- Grande place, vous voulez dire ! Qu'allez-vous faire de cet argent ?**

 **\- Mes parents ont connu quelques difficultés avec la crise, sans cet argent nous perdions la ferme alors je vais leur donner pour qu'ils puissent la remettre sur pied…**

 **\- C'est très généreux de votre part… Concernant la course, on remarque que sur les 200 derniers mètres vous vous battez comme une lionne, votre cheval accélère soudainement comme s'il s'était retenu jusque-là, qu'est-ce qui vous a donné la force ?**

Lexa sourit avant de répondre et tourna son regard vers la terrasse des loges depuis laquelle une magnifique Américaine l'observait tout sourire profiter de ses quelques instants de célébrité.

\- **Ma compagne,** répondit simplement Lexa, son fin sourire ne l'ayant pas quitté.

\- **Votre compagne ?**

 **\- Elle est là elle nous observe depuis tout à l'heure, je crois que sans son soutien je n'aurais jamais réussi cet exploit aujourd'hui…**

 **\- Mais dites-lui de venir ! On veut connaître tout vos secret Lexa O'Woods.**

La cavalière se tourna en direction de Clarke et lui intima de la rejoindre d'un geste de main. La blonde d'un naturel timide lui sourit mais, refusa de la rejoindre.

\- **C'est une timide, mais si elle ne veut pas vous rejoindre, vous devez allez à elle…** souffla le journaliste qui avait saisi le sentiment qui traversait Lexa à cet instant.

L'Irlandaise lui sourit, et grimpa les quelques marches la séparant de sa blonde. Elle se posta devant elle un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que Clarke vint combler la distance les séparant pour prendre son visage en coupe et plonger son regard océan dans le sien, lui faisant comprendre en un seul battement de cils à quel point elle était fière et amoureuse d'elle. Les caméras continuaient de tourner sans que Clarke et Lexa, enfermées dans leur bulle d'intimité, ne les remarque. Et quand bien même, Lexa s'en moquait, elle venait de gagner le Grand-Prix d'Irlande, elle venait de gagner 250 000€, sa mère la laisserait tranquille, elle aimait Clarke, elle n'avait pas honte, alors c'est sans hésitation et tout naturellement qu'elle combla les derniers centimètres la séparant de Clarke, l'embrassant amoureusement devant toute l'Irlande… Son baiser fut tendre, plein d'espoir pour une nouvelle vie et retransmis en direct dans 4 millions de foyers et sur les grands écrans de l'hippodrome.

\- **Tu as gagné mon amour…** chuchota Clarke en apposant son front contre celui de sa compagne.

\- **J'ai gagné… On a gagné Clarke…** lui répondit la brune avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne faisaient plus fit de ce qui les entourait, même pas de la mine choquée de Siobhan, outrée que sa fille ait embrassé une femme devant l'Irlande entière.

\- **Bon et bien c'est une belle scène empli** **e** **d'amour qui cl** **ôt** **notre édition spéciale… Continuez à avoir de l'espoir, continuez de vous aim** **er** **peu importe votre couleur, votre sexe, votre richesse, aimez-vous, cela n'a rien à voir avec les sports hippique** **s** **mais je m'en fiche… A l'année prochaine !** conclu le présentateur qui n'osa pas troubler le moment entre Clarke et Lexa.

Soudain, la mère de Lexa qui avait sans doute accumulé un trop-plein d'émotion entre les menaces du Docteur Griffin et ce baiser lesbien retransmis en direct à la télé irlandaise, s'effondra contre une table, attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui se trouvait autour. Clarke toujours animé par son devoir médical ne s'attarda pas sur sa rancœur et se précipita auprès de la mère de Lexa.

- **Madame O'Woods, est-ce que vous m'entendez** ? demanda Clarke en prenant son pouls

\- **Vous ! Ne me touchez pas** ! lui ordonna la mère de Lexa en la repoussant brusquement.

- **Ne soyez pas ridicule Siobhan… Vous savez que je suis médecin…**

- **J'en ai rien à foutre, à mes yeux vous n'êtes qu'une enfant du diable qui a perverti ma fille !**

La scène était surréaliste, le docteur Griffin avait beau essayer de convaincre Siobhan de se laisser ausculter, celle-ci refusait parfaitement la présence de Clarke à ses côtés, trouvant la force malgré son soudain malaise de l'insulter et de lui reprocher tous leur malheur.

- **Putain…** **P** **ourtant le soleil n'a pas cogné si fort que ça aujourd'hui** , commenta Raven en s'adressant à Luna et Octavia.

\- **Clarke… Ma chérie… Ne l'écoute pas et je vais m'en occuper…** murmura Abby à l'oreille de sa famille qui sentait que la tension était montée d'un coup entre les deux femmes.

Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement pour prendre Siobhan en charge et l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche pour faire quelques tests. Lexa était restée silencieuse tout ce temps, choquée par le ton que sa mère avait employé à l'encontre de sa compagne. Décidément, sa mère arrivait toujours à tout gâché même ces moments de joie où elle était enfin libre.

Personne n'accompagna Siobhan, tous la regardant se faire embarquer à bord du camion d'un œil mauvais, et seule Raven osa briser le silence.

\- **Soit il la garde à tout jamais, il l'enferme dans un asile ce qui serait assez top… Soit elle revient en plus grande forme, et je sens que ça va rapidement sentir la merde à Ballydangan…** commenta-t-elle en osant à peine imaginer à quel point sa phrase allait s'avérer être pleine de vérité.

* * *

 **ça va pas trop en stress ? Raven a-t-elle raison ?**

 **Prochain chapitre: le retour à Ballydangan...**

 **Review :**

Esys : C'est vrai que Raven apporte un peu de légereté à tout ça:p

Clexa9223 : Ahah c'est vrai pour le coup c'était du MM ! Tu verras bien pour le mariage… C'est nul de dire les choses avant de pouvoir les découvrir soit-même.

Isis7981 : Alors ce début de Lunaven ?:p

UneAutreEnvie : Hey:) Hum… Je pense que Bellamy en a eu assez pour son compte pour le coup et qu'il repart couvert de honte comme tu l'as dit, je ne pense pas qu'il serait capable de revenir après tout ça… La boucle est sans doute bouclée du côté des Blake… Après je dis ça je dis rien;) tu verras bien ! Bon finalement pas trop de bordel pour la course à part la fin qui peut peut-être faire stresser XD

A plus !

Faberry45 : Ah c'est vrai que Raven résite un peu… Je crois que tout le monde est ok pour la bagarre:p ça démangeait tout le monde !

Skippy1701 : Ahah non !:p Tu veux tuer Siobhan ?! Mais pourquoi:p !

JayKulina : Han je connais pas the Black Donnellys ! Je vais aller voir ! Et malheureusement si… Raven est un méga boulet… En même temps je pense que découvrir qui était Blake l'a calmé un peu… Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant Carman et Molly !:p

Lex-Jan : Ahah le purin sur la voiture ! C'est vrai que c'est un truc de génie ! Siobhan est dans la place…

Jack77 : C'est vrai qu'enfin ! Il a pas mal mangé le Blake pour le coup…

Lily ! Hey ! Contente que cette histoire te fasse voyager !

Angelye : Un peu d'avancement dans le Lunaven du coup ^^ mais un chouïa quoi…

MissHarpie : Oh cool que t'ai kiffé la vengeance ! Il fallait que chacun y trouve son compte et que certaines actions restent drôle quand même pour pas rendre le truc trop dramatique…

A plus !

Tiff0726 / Merci !

Roxdrama : oh t'inquiète:p Aucun risque pour Bellamy ^^ Et le Lunaven avance un petit peu !

Edas44 : c'est vrai que Raven a pris une sacrée place dans le chapitre 22 ! Pour le chapitre 23, merci !


	25. Go away and save her

**Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 25 ! Je vous laisse tranquillement à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **James Vincent McMorrow - Hear the noise that moves so soft and low** (Clarke  & Lexa)

 **James Bay - Let it go** (Siobhan  & Clarke)

 **Enrique Iglesias - Bailando** (Raven  & Ballydangan)

 **Kodaline - All I Want** (Clarke  & Lexa)

* * *

La vie avait repris son cours à Ballydangan. Lexa avait été accueillie telle une héroïne par tous les habitants du village, les petits se pressaient auprès d'elle s'accrochant à ses genoux, fiers de leur monitrice, tandis que les plus vieux embrassaient son front comme si elle était une sainte, fiers de l'enfant du pays. Le village avait connu un certain afflux de curieux et de touristes tous intrigués de découvrir où avait grandit la première cavalière d'Irlande. Mais les choses s'étaient vite calmées, Lexa faisant comprendre qu'elle était une personne simple et qu'elle allait se consacrer à son haras. Elle avait reçu bien des propositions pour devenir entraîneuse, ou monter pour des sponsors, mais elle les avait toutes refusées… Aujourd'hui elle était apaisée, et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de vivre une vie paisible aux côtés de sa magnifique Américaine.

Lexa ouvrit les yeux difficilement, les matins étaient plutôt durs les lendemains de fête, mais elle oublia vite son mal de tête lorsqu'elle se tourna et vit une petite touffe blonde s'échappant de sous la couette. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux endormis s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Se réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de Clarke procurait en elle un bonheur incommensurable, faisant battre son coeur à la déraison dès les premières lueurs du jour. Lexa entremêla ses doigts fins aux cheveux de blé de sa blonde qui se réveillait elle aussi difficilement.

\- **Bonjour,** souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque dans un sourire.

\- **Bonjour,** lui répondit Lexa avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- **Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **\- Presque** **onze** **heures…** chuchota Lexa, appuyée sur son coude en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la blonde.

A cette annonce, Clarke ouvrit en grand les yeux et sauta du lit sans crier gare, marchant totalement nue jusqu'à la douche.

\- **Hé mais…** protesta Lexa qui rêvait de ne pas sortir de leur lit de la journée.

\- **Je suis presque en retard, il faut que je me dépêche mon amour,** lança Clarke dont la voix était atténuée par le bruit de l'eau de la douche.

\- **On est samedi ! Tu ne consultes pas le samedi !**

 **\- Ta mère rentre aujourd'hui de l'hôpital, je vais passer la voir pour prendre sa tension…**

 **\- Clarke… Tu… Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça,** lui dit Lexa en s'appuyant contre la paroi de douche et observant avec envie le corps de son Américaine.

\- **Je la déteste, tu la déteste** **s** **, mais je préfère être dans ses bonnes grâces et si une consultation à domicile peut y contribuer alors je vais le faire, peut-être qu'elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle a dit, et peut-être qu'elle se sera adoucie…**

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi étonnée devant la naïveté dont Clarke faisait preuve. Non, sa mère ne changerait jamais et elles devraient s'y faire… Elles auraient pour voisine la femme la plus haineuse de Ballydangan mais tout irait bien si elles restaient soudées et qu'elles lui lançaient leur amour en plein visage, mieux valait répondre par des baisers et des gestes tendres à toutes ses insultes.

\- **D'accord… Mais j'ai aussi besoin d'une consultation à domicile, je te jure de ne pas te mettre trop en retard…** souffla Lexa qui entra dans la douche pour serrer Clarke contre elle.

\- **De toute manière…** **T** **u es irrésistible, tu as vingt minutes Lexa O'Woods.**

 **\- Challenge accepté,** souffla la brune avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celle de Clarke qui sourit d'aise dans ce baiser.

* * *

Raven retomba lourdement à côté du corps de Luna, fixant le plafond un air béat au visage. La O'Corringans, le souffle haletant, finit par regagner son calme, et se positionner sur un coude, se délectant de la vision du corps nu de Raven. La petite latina finit elle aussi par retrouver une respiration normale, et tourna lentement sa tête en direction de la cousine de Lincoln.

\- **Luna,** fit-elle sérieusement.

\- **Quoi ?** Répondit simplement la O'Corringans un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Arrête de regarder mes seins.**

 **\- Je ne regarde pas tes seins… Je regarde ton coeur qui bat pour moi…**

 **\- Mierda… On dirait que Lexa t'a contaminé…**

 **\- Et puis… Ce n'est pas comme si je les avai** **s** **pas touché** **s** **toute la nuit…** plaisanta Luna.

Raven lui sourit. Cette nuit avec Luna avait été parfaite, Luna était parfaite depuis qu'elle faisait des efforts pour lui plaire, bien que quelque fois elle repensait à cette arrogance légendaire qui l'avait attiré dans ses filets. Raven sortit de ses songes pour entremêler ses doigts aux longs cheveux de la O'Corringans avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui la fit soupirer d'aise.

\- **Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ?** demanda la dublinoise d'un ton sérieux.

\- **On va peut-être manger… Tout cet exercice m'a donné faim !** s'exclama Raven en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.

Mais Luna la rattrapa rapidement par le poignet, l'obligeant à se rallonger à côté d'elle. La dublinoise mêla ses yeux noisette à ceux de la latina et lui dit tout aussi sérieusement que la première fois !

\- **Je ne parlais pas de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous deux… ?**

 **\- Oh… euh…** souffla Raven un peu prise au dépourvu.

Luna avait raison. Elles n'entretenaient peut-être pas une relation que l'on pouvait qualifier d'amoureuse, mais Raven ne pouvait nier que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle se sentait bien aux côtés de quelqu'un, et son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que le lendemain serait le jour de son départ, et qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais cette belle dublinoise pour qui son coeur battait… Mais celui de Luna battait-il tout autant que le sien ? Elle savait que la O'Corringans l'avait travaillé au corps pour l'avoir, mais pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle voulait avant tout se protéger.

\- **Ecoute…** **C'était bien… Mais tu sais que je repars demain… Et que…**

 **\- Stop,** la coupa fermement Luna.

Raven, un peu soufflée par la réponse ne sut que dire. Pour la première fois, elle acceptait l'ordre de quelqu'un, et elle était toute ouïe quant à ce qu'allait lui dire la O'Corringans.

\- **Ne me rejoue pas l'histoire que tu m'as fait** **e** **pendant trois mois. Tu ne peux pas dire que c'était simplement bien Raven. Je ne te parle pas seulement de notre nuit quand je te demande ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, et tu dois accepter que nous sommes deux dans cette histoire, parce que moi, Raven, j'ai des sentiments ! Et je te préviens que si tu me brise** **s** **le coeur, je te brise la nuque,** l'avertit Luna.

Alors Luna avait des sentiments pour elle… Pensa Raven. Soudain, beaucoup de ses doutes s'envolèrent, pas tous - notamment ceux concernant la possibilité d'une relation à distance -, mais la plus grande partie, rendant son coeur et son esprit un peu plus léger.

\- **Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?** demanda la petite latina dans un sourire rassurant.

\- **Qu'on essaye.**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'une relation longue distance ne serait pas trop mal… Je n'aurais pas à te supporter tous les jours…** commença à plaisanter Raven dans un sourire tout en caressant le corps de Luna.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacée, Raven lui avait déjà beaucoup résisté et aujourd'hui la petite latina s'amusait à se jouer d'elle. Mais elle en avait assez d'attendre, elle voulait être fixée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se livrait de cette manière à quelqu'un, elle attendait un minimum de sérieux de la part de Raven.

\- **Raven, je suis sérieuse.**

 **-** **Moi aussi !** Se défendit la latina, **enfin pas sur le fait que j'aurais à te supporter tous les jours… Bref, okay !**

 **\- Okay ?**

 **\- Pour essayer…** **Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire en rentrant, peut-être que je pourrais revenir et me laisser un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir quant à la suite de ma vie… Et p** **our tout te dire,** **je me sens bien avec toi aussi…**

 **\- « Je me sens bien avec toi aussi »…** répéta Luna… **Tu n'admettras donc jamais que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?**

 **\- C'est plutôt mieux quand tu utilises ta langue entre mes jambes plutôt que pour dire des bêtises…** plaisanta Raven avant de venir l'embrasser.

Luna ne releva pas, elle savait que Raven tenait beaucoup à elle, ses regards ne trompaient personne. Et s'il fallait être patiente pour que la petite latina admette enfin à voix haute qu'elle l'aimait, alors elle le serait. Pour l'instant, elle souhaitait juste profiter de ses derniers instants avec elle.

* * *

Le soleil était presque au zénith lorsque Clarke frappa à la porte de la demeure des O'Woods. Les jours s'étaient considérablement réchauffés à Ballydangan en cette fin de mois de mai et l'on pouvait aisément se balader vêtue d'une simple chemise si le ciel était clément et épargnait les averses. L'Américaine avait marché seule, Lexa n'était pas venue avec elle refusant de voir sa mère et préférant largement profiter de leur lit jusqu'à une heure tardive, Raven quant à elle avait déserté la maison des Griffin, sans doute avait-elle élue domicile chez Indra pour se retrouver un peu avec Luna, le jour du départ approchant, pensa Clarke. Sa mère avait bien proposé de l'accompagner au vu du dernier échange qu'elle avait eu avec la mère de Lexa, mais Clarke avait refusé, cette fois, elle devait se débrouiller seule, et puis de toute manière, elle devrait la confronter le reste de sa vie, alors autant prendre le taureau par les cornes et tenter de normaliser leur relation maintenant.

Au grand étonnement de Clarke, ce ne fut ni Carman qui lui ouvrit, ni Anya, ni même Connan. Siobhan se tenait là un air indifférent sur le visage avant de s'écarter un peu pour l'inviter à entrer.

Clarke passa le pas de la porte sans un sourire, elle voulait certes améliorer les choses entre elle et la mère de Lexa mais elle ne voulait pas faire d'effort en vain, surtout après ce qu'elle avait appris concernant le passé de son Irlandaise. Siobhan l'invita à s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de thé sans que Clarke n'en fasse la moindre demande avant de dire de son ton éternellement glacial :

\- **Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Docteur Griffin ?**

 **\- A vrai dire, j'espérais que vous seriez un peu plus encline à vous laisser ausculter,** répondit Clarke sur un ton neutre.

\- **Vous croyez que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais l'autre fois à l'hippodrome ?** Demanda Siobhan en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Pour Lexa… Pour Lexa… Ne cessait de se répéter mentalement Clarke afin de rester cordiale avec la mère O'Woods.

\- **Effectivement je pensais que votre soudaine baisse de tension avait embrouill** **é** **vos pensées…**

Siobhan lâcha un petit rire narquois, le même que celui qu'elle avait lâché à l'hippodrome lorsque Clarke l'avait menacé. Le sang de la blonde bouillait à l'intérieur d'elle, mais elle devait rester calme et se maîtriser… Pour Lexa, se répéta-t-elle encore une fois, alors que ses phalanges se faisaient désormais blanches sur sa sacoche de médecin.

\- **Madame O'Woods, accepteriez-vous que je prenne votre tension ?**

 **\- Non,** répondit froidement Siobhan en posant sa tasse de thé.

La mère de Lexa planta son regard vert dans les océans de Clarke, Lexa avait peut-être hérité de la couleur de ces yeux, mais son regard était définitivement plus doux, plus aimant même dans ses pires instants. Le regard Siobhan ne représentait quant à lui que la haine, le dégoût et la frustration. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes, et un combat s'engagea entre elles. Clarke ne baissa à aucun instant le regard, si elle capitulait aujourd'hui, elle le ferait pour toujours et laisserait la voie libre à Siobhan et ses jugements.

\- **Vous n'avez donc rien compris mademoiselle Griffin…** soupira Siobhan en prenant soin de ne pas appeler Clarke par son titre pour lui prouver que pour elle, elle n'était rien.

\- **A part le fait que vous êtes une homophobe prête à vendre sa fille contre quelques euros pour sauver sa ferme, non je ne vois pas ce que je n'ai pas compris…** souffla Clarke sans quitter le regard de Siobhan.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus un combat mais un véritable bataille qui s'engageait, dans laquelle chacune lutterait comme une lionne, Clarke pour Lexa, Siobhan pour la haine.

La mère de Lexa rit une nouvelle fois devant la pique que que venait de lui lancer Clarke, avant de se reprendre et de regagner son sérieux, replongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin, aimez-vous ma fille ?** lui demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

\- **Je crois que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, il n'y a que vous qui ne vous en rendez pas compte.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Griffin, à quel point aimez-vous ma fille ?**

 **\- Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je donnerai ma vie pour elle, je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, est-ce si du** **r** **à comprendre ?** l'interrogea Clarke pensant que son honnêteté allait adoucir Siobhan.

La mère de Lexa ne répondit pas immédiatement, toisant Clarke de son regard froid un fin sourire aux lèvres. Soudain Clarke eu un mauvais pressentiment. Rien ne concordait, Siobhan la détestait pour la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Lexa, elle avait même fait torturer sa fille pour cela, et pourtant, la voilà qui souriait gaiement.

\- **Bien… Si vous aimez ma fille, vous devez partir de Ballydangan, quand je dis vous, c'est seulement vous, Lexa reste ici, d'ailleurs, elle a bien d** **û** **vous dire plus d'une fois qu'elle ne quitterait jamais sa terre,** lâcha froidement Siobhan.

\- **Bien… Je tiens à vous dire que quitter votre fille ne fait plus partie de mes plans depuis très longtemps,** répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

Siobhan sourit une nouvelle fois à la ténacité du Docteur Griffin avant de lui lancer d'une voix calme :

\- **Pourtant, cela fait partie du mien… Tenez, lisez,** fit-elle en tendant une brochure à Clarke.

L'Américaine se saisit du dépliant que venait de lui tendre Siobhan. Elle remarqua immédiatement la croix chrétienne sur un fond bleu et le slogan racoleur « Dieu sauve tous ses enfants ». Clarke n'en eu pas besoin de plus pour comprendre, Siobhan comptait bien faire revivre le même cauchemar à Lexa.

Clarke jeta délicatement la brochure sur la table, toisant Siobhan d'un regard plein de dédain, si Siobhan voulait lui faire peur, c'était raté.

\- **Lexa a sûrement** **dû** **vous parler de ce centre où je l'ai envoyé plus jeune à cause de cette Costia… On dirait bien que ma fille a un faible pour les étrangères…**

 **\- Lexa est majeure aujourd'hui et vous ne pouvez pas l'y envoyer contre son gré.**

 **\- Décidément, vous êtes Docteur, mais vous ne savez pas lire,** se moqua Siobhan, **tenez, l** **à,** **regardez, FOR-MULE MA-JEUR…** décortiqua-t-elle, **vous voyez ce n'est pas compliqué.**

Clarke commençait à perdre son calme devant autant de moquerie et de haine, elle s'était toujours refusée à le penser, mais cette fois c'était plus fort qu'elle, Siobhan O'Woods était folle.

\- **Quand bien même, Lexa n'ira jamais là-bas, je vous…**

 **\- Vous quoi, Clarke ?**

 **\- Je vous en empêcherais.**

 **-** **Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis bête au point de ne pas avoir song** **é** **à régler les moindre détails ?!**

Clarke déglutit devant l'annonce de Siobhan, sentant le piège se refermer de plus en plus rapidement autour d'elle.

\- **Laissez-moi vous expliquer Clarke !** reprit la mère de Lexa d'un ton enjoué, **premièrement miracle, ils proposent des internements forcés ! Les vidéos sont géniales ! Et deuxièmement, vous n'êtes personne pour Lexa… Vous n'êtes légalement pas sa femme, vous n'êtes pas une O'Woods, et encore moins une quelconque tutrice… Vous n'êtes personne Clarke, et vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma fille,** dit-elle froidement, **en revanche, moi je suis sa mère et je pourrais très bien ordonn** **er** **ce que je veux…**

 **\- Vous êtes un monstre Siobhan, Lexa vous a donné 250 000€ et vous vous en moquez… Ce contrat avec Bellamy, c'était seulement pour qu'elle finisse sa vie avec un homme !** siffla l'Américaine entre ses dents.

 **\- Un peu d'argent des Blake n'aurait pas été de refus, mais… Bingo ! Quelle perspicacité…**

 **\- Connan ne vous laissera jamais faire !** lâcha Clarke en retenant un sanglot.

 **\- Connan ? Ce gros bêta ne s'était douté de rien la première fois, alors comment ferait-il pour s'en rendre compte cette fois-ci, surtout qu'ils iraient cueillir Lexa de très bonne heure dans votre lit… Clarke… Si vous l'aimez, épargnez-lui cette humiliation et ces souffrances inutiles…**

Une colère sourde avait empli le corps de Clarke, elle avait envie de tout casser dans cette pièce où Siobhan l'avait déjà torturé psychologiquement une première fois. Elle voulait étrangler Siobhan, la dépecer, lui tirer une balle en pleine tête, la brûler vive, pour tous ses mots, tous ses plans diaboliques qu'elle avait mûrement préparés. Finalement l'escroquerie de Bellamy n'était rien à côté de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Clarke devait se ressaisir. Souffle, réfléchis, se répétait-elle sans cesse, créant dans son cerveau et dans son âme un maelstrom contre lequel elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Soudain alors qu'elle croyait que sa tête allait exploser, elle se souvint de bribe de conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Lexa… « _S'il y a bien quelqu_ _'un_ _contre lequel tu ne peux aller, c'est ma mère..._ » lui avait soufflé son Irlandaise alors qu'elle pansait l'une de ses plaies… « _Je ne la laisserais plus jamais te faire de mal_ », lui avait-elle jurer lors d'une nuit où Lexa s'était entièrement livrée à elle sur son passé… « _S'il y a une chose que tu ne peux pas me demander, c'est de quitter ma famille et mon pays_ », lui avait-elle confié il y avait à peine une semaine de cela dans la luxueuse baignoire de l'hôtel Merrion… « _Je t'aime plus que tout_ », avait-elle finit par lui dire. Plus que tout… Plus que ses propres désirs, plus que sa propre vie, plus que son propre bonheur… La solution devenait à la fois si limpide et si effroyable pour Clarke…

Pour la première fois de son entrevue avec Siobhan, l'Américaine se décida à baisser ses yeux désormais embués par les larmes. Elle se pinça la lèvre retenant un sanglot avant de déglutir. Elle avait compris.

\- **Je crois que votre regard plein de larme** **s** **indique que vous avez compris qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter contre moi, car quoi qu'il arrive Lexa ne quittera jamais l'Irlande et que puisque vous l'aimez plus que tout, vous ferez en sorte qu'elle ne revive pas le même cauchemar qu'à ses** **seize** **ans…**

Siobhan n'était pas folle, c'était une psychopathe, pensa Clarke, qui fut surpris par l'aisance avec laquelle la mère de Lexa avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

\- **Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…** murmura Siobhan un sourire satisfaisant s'étirant sur son visage.

A cette dernière phrase, Clarke accusa le coup, comme si elle se rendait soudainement compte de la terrible vérité. Sa gorge se serra, ses entrailles étaient sans dessus dessous, elle avait la nausée, encore plus que la dernière fois où elle s'était trouvée dans cette cuisine en présence de Siobhan. Clarke voulait se montrer forte, mais elle ne put retenir une larme qui dévala sa joue sous le regard satisfait de Siobhan O'Woods. La bataille venait de prendre fin, la guerre qui avait ravagé les pensées de plusieurs habitants de Ballydangan se clôturait enfin, le dernier acte venait d'être joué et se finissait de manière terrible : Clarke Griffin avait perdu.

\- **Quand ?** demanda-t-elle trouvant la force de relever un peu la tête pour que Siobhan mette fin à ses espoirs dignement.

\- **J'ai entendu dire que votre mère et votre amie repartai** **en** **t demain, faites de même, ou ils seront là en moins de** **vingt-quatre** **heures, cela vous laisse la nuit pour vous dire au revoir, bien que cette idée me dégoûte au plus au point… Bien sûr, vous êtes assez intelligente pour savoir que si notre petite discussion vient aux oreilles de Lexa les conséquences seront pire.**

Clarke encore sonnée par le dénouement de cette histoire, acquiesça le regard vidé de toute expression. Son corps entier était vidé, Siobhan venait de l'assassiner. Une vie sans Lexa n'était pas une vie, mais une vie où Lexa souffrirait était pire que tout. Siobhan O'Woods avait gagné.

L'Américaine quitta la table pour se diriger vers la porte de la demeure des O'Woods, sans demander son reste.

\- **Ce fut un plaisir Docteur Griffin,** lui dit Siobhan son sourire satisfait toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Clarke quitta la grande demeure des O'Woods en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à cette bâtisse où elle avait tant souffert… Elle se remémora sa lutte intérieure pour résister à Lexa alors qu'elle devait se marier, le choc psychologique qu'elle avait subi lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte que Lexa lui avait menti, et enfin cet instant, où elle était finalement perdue quant à la marche à suivre…

Sans se rendre compte où elle allait, le regard vide et son corps ôté de toutes ses forces, elle marcha jusqu'au phare de Ballydangan. L'endroit était désert, tous les habitants étaient partis déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne… Elle était seule face à l'océan, entre l'Irlande et l'Amérique, entre le bonheur de Lexa et le sien… Clarke s'effondra contre l'immense bâtisse blanche et bleu, des flots de larmes dévalant ses joues, son coeur cognant dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal, sa tête prête à exploser, son corps souffrant de tremblements incontrôlables. Clarke subissait violemment le contre-coup des paroles de Siobhan O'Woods. Elle savait que cette matinée n'allait pas être parfaite… Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa visite chez les O'Woods la brise à ce point… Elle aimait Lexa plus que tout, la quitter la tuerai et pourtant elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie… Que devait-elle faire ? Laisser Siobhan gagner ? Prendre le risque de se battre encore quitte à risquer la vie de Lexa ? Elle ne savait plus. Clarke Griffin était perdue.

* * *

La soirée était vite arrivée à Ballydangan. Clarke n'avait pas croisé Lexa depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elles. La brune avait dû partir alors qu'elle se trouvait au phare pour donner ses cours d'équitation. Elle imaginait Siobhan observer sa fille de son regard satisfait, fière du plan diabolique qu'elle avait engendrée… Clarke se prépara sans grande envie pour la soirée de départ de sa mère et Raven qui se trouvait déjà au pub. Elle ferma sa porte sans grande conviction alors que Madame Donaghan venait de quitter le cabinet. Elle avait bien senti que la blonde n'allait pas bien, sans doute était-ce à cause du départ de sa mère et de son amie, cela faisait longtemps que Clarke n'avait pas vu l'Amérique…

\- **Tout va bien Clarke ?** Demanda Molly, inquiète, alors que Clarke verrouillait sa porte en silence.

L'Américaine sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite. Non, elle n'allait pas bien, elle était en plein dilemme se répétant sans cesse chacune des paroles de Siobhan espérant qu'un simple détail influencerait sa décision. Son coeur se mit à battre encore plus lorsqu'elle pensa que Madame Molly aurait pu déceler ce qui ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui, si elle savait elle, le dirait immédiatement à Lexa et les conséquences seraient pires, Siobhan l'avait prévenu. Alors Clarke se ressaisit, offrant son plus beau sourire à s grand-mère préféré.

\- **Tout va bien Madame Donaghan, laissez-moi prendre votre bras pour vous accompagner au O'Corringans,** lui intima Clarke.

\- **Oh et bien c'est Lexa qui va être jalouse de me voir arriver au bras de sa belle Américaine comme elle aime si bien le dire...** plaisanta Molly avant d'attraper le bras de Clarke et de se mettre en marche vers le pub.

La gorge de Clarke se serra de nouveau quand elle songea au fait que quitter Ballydangan revenait sûrement à faire ce chemin pour la dernière fois, à ne plus jamais entendre la voix douce et réconfortante de Molly, à ne plus jamais profiter de cette magnifique vue sur les falaises se jetant sur l'Atlantique, ne plus jamais humer cette odeur iodée qui s'échappait de l'océan, ne plus jamais ressentir la légère brise qui balayait sans cesse le village…

\- **Clarke… Tu es sûre que ça va ?** demanda une nouvelle fois Molly.

\- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, je suis juste un peu triste de voir ma mère et Raven rentrer…** menti la blonde.

Elles finirent le chemin en silence jusqu'au O'Corringans. La musique du groupe du village troublait déjà le silence de la nuit. Quelques hommes dont Gustus se tenaient dehors une cigarette à la bouche et une pinte de Guinness à la main. Clarke s'approcha de lui et l'homme à l'imposante carrure lui offrit la même étreinte pleine de chaleur qu'à l'accoutumé, avant d'embrasser Molly sur la joue. Les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans le pub dont l'ambiance était déjà à la fête. Raven déjà bien entamée à cette heure pas si tardive que cela se précipita près de Clarke pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- **Héééééééé Clarkiiie ! Regarde ce que Carman m'a offert ! Le même pull que toi, mais en rouge !** s'exclama Raven en tendant le gros pull de laine à Clarke qui sourit devant l'intention.

\- **Je pense que Luna aimerait te voir seulement vêtue de ce pull… J'imagine que tu découches encore ce soir…** lui répondit finement Clarke pour se venger de la discussion qu'elles avaient eue à Noël.

\- **Claaaarke !** lâcha Raven faussement outrée, **tu me taquines comme ça parce que t'es jalouse de ne pas te taper le popotin numéro 1 de Ballydangan…**

 **\- Ah c'est du concret alors !** répondit Clarke tout sourire, essayant par tous les moyens de cacher sa propre tristesse.

\- **Ouais mais t'es la seule au courant… Donc chuuuuut…**

 **\- Rae… Tout le monde vous a** **vu vous embrasser à l'hippodrome…** souffla Clarke avant de laisser son amie un peu abasourdie par la nouvelle, **allez, fait pas cette tête va la rejoindre.**

Clarke regarda Raven marcher jusqu'au bar en roulant excessivement des hanches, alors que Luna un whiskey à la main la regardait envieusement.

Sa mère lui fit signe et elle alla s'installer à la table où elle se tenait en compagnie de Marcus, Octavia et Lincoln, la discussion semblait aller bon train entre ces quatre-là et Clarke sourit en voyant à quel point l'alchimie était flagrante entre la Blake et son père biologique. En revenant ici, Marcus avait tout gagné…

\- **Haigh Clarke !** la saluèrent-ils.

\- **Hey…** leur répondit Clarke d'une petite voix.

\- **Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ma chérie…**

 **\- Je suis juste un petit peu fatiguée…**

 **\- Lexa m'a dit que tu étais passée voir Siobhan, c'est elle qui t'a rincé à ce point ?** Demanda Marcus en plaisantant…

\- **Tu n'imagine** **s** **même pas…** répondit Clarke sur le même ton en espérant que personne ne lui poserait plus de questions quant à son entrevue avec la O'Woods, **et toi** **M** **aman, tu n'as pas eu de pull ?**

 **\- Ça aurait été un honneur ! Mais je ne pars pas les mains vides tout de même, Marcus m'a offert un billet pour revenir ici dans quelques mois ! On ne sera pas séparé bien longtemps !**

 **\- Ça** **a** **l'air de matcher entre mon père et ta mère…** chuchota Octavia à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- **Plutôt oui…** répondit Clarke en souriant à son amie.

C'était vrai… Comment Clarke n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer cette évidence ces dernières semaines… Son père avait certes disparu depuis presque un an, mais elle savait qu'il voulait voir sa mère heureuse. Pour Abby, revenir en Irlande avait été la meilleure des thérapies… Retrouver les traces de Jake lui avait fait du bien, c'était comme s'il avait toujours été là lui souffler les meilleurs moyens pour mettre un terme à son deuil, et comme jamais rien n'arrivait par hasard à Ballydangan depuis qu'elle y avait posé les pieds, Marcus Kane avait lui aussi fait son grand retour. Clarke se plaisait alors à imaginer que son père, de la-haut, y était encore pour quelque chose… Sa mère souriait de nouveau, elle était heureuse pour elle.

Soudain, deux mains dont elle connaissait parfaitement la douceur se posèrent sur ses yeux, la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde était là, et pourtant son coeur se serra tristement à cette pensée… Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire, et cacher la vérité à Lexa la rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- **Haigh belle américaine…** murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la bouche sous le regard attendrie de la petite tablée.

\- **Hey…** répondit une nouvelle fois Clarke.

\- **Alors la terrible personne qui me sert de mère a-t-elle décidé de se laisser faire et de profiter de la visite à domicile de notre formidable médecin ?** demanda Lexa.

\- **Elle a accepté,** mentit Clarke pour que son Irlandaise ne se doute de rien.

\- **Bien, espérons qu'elle n'y prenne pas trop goût…** souffla Lexa avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Plus les heures de la soirée défilaient, plus Clarke s'enivrait espérant refouler au plus profond d'elle-même le terrible choix qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle enchaînait whiskey sous whiskey, ponctuant sa descente de quelques pintes de bière ou de shot de tequila qu'elle s'enfilait aux côtés d'une Raven survoltée et qui comptait bien profiter de sa dernière soirée. Intriguée par le comportement de son Américaine, Lexa s'approcha doucement d'elle alors qu'elle allait avaler un nouveau shot de tequila et lui dit sur un ton doux, en lui retirant le petit verre des mains.

\- **Hey mon amour… T'as une sacrée descente ce soir… Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Cela se voyait-il tant que ça ? Son coeur et son âme étaient-ils meurtris au point que son corps et son comportement en porte directement les stigmates ?

\- **J'ai juste envie de profiter un peu avec Raven ce soir, on ne va pas se voir pendant longtemps …**

 **\- Okay,** lui répondit simplement Lexa en lui rendant son shot et en commandant un pour elle.

\- **Ouuuuh** **! M** **ais c'est que** **M** **orenita fait des infidélités à l'Irlande, mais t'as raison goûte un peu de Mexique, tu ne seras pas déçue !** S'exclama Raven avant de trinquer avec elle.

Lexa avala difficilement le shot et répondit en plaisantant alors que Luna venait de les rejoindre au comptoir et qui eut pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel :

\- **En tout cas je crois qu'il y en a une qui a bien goûté au Mexique…** soupira Lexa.

Raven s'était entre-temps éloignée et semblait avoir une requête pour les musiciens qui s'arrêtèrent de jouer, laissant le brouhaha des clients envahirent le pub sur fond de radio nationale. La petite latina continua son manège auprès d'Indra qui semblait, au premier abord, refuser d'accéder à sa requête jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule face aux supplications de Reyes et de lui tendre une petite télécommande et la tablette qui diffusait les playlist quand le groupe ne jouait pas. Soudain, quelques notes de guitare méconnues retentirent dans le pub et attirèrent l'attention des habitants. Raven monta sur le comptoir sous le regard horrifié de Indra avant de s'écrier :

\- **Bon les gars, j'ai bouffé des Dubliners, du Altan, du The Corrs pendant trois mois !** **Par pitié ne me jetez pas de patate ce soir, et accepte** **z** **le sel de la margarita, et les palmiers de Cancùn !** **Maintenant place à l'ambiance caliente pour le départ de Reyes !** lança Raven.

\- **Nous aussi on a des palmiers !** maugréa Anya.

La petite latina sauta du bar alors que les quelques paroles d'espagnol commençaient à enflammer le pub. Elle se dirigea près de Carman O'Woods et de Molly Donaghan pour les inviter à danser et leur montrer quelques pas langoureux faisant rire aux éclats les deux petites amies. En moins de trente secondes tous les habitants s'étaient levés s'invitant à danser les uns les autres.

\- **Tu m'accorderais cette danse ?** demanda Lexa d'un œil taquin.

\- **Les** **I** **rlandaises savent rouler des hanches ?** lui répondit Clarke un peu éméchée.

\- **Viens, je vais de montrer,** lui intima Lexa en la prenant par la main pour la tirer au milieu du pub.

Clarke la suivit volontiers se rappelant d'à quel point Lexa pouvait l'embrasser lorsqu'elle dansait si sensuellement contre elle. L'alcool aidant sans doute un peu, c'est dans une totale désinhibition que l'Américaine se colla un peu plus à Lexa, sous les regards envieux des habitants presque jaloux de voir deux si belles femmes s'aimer, lui permettant de sentir ses cheveux, et d'embrasser discrètement sa nuque.

\- **Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…** chuchota Lexa à l'oreille de la blonde.

\- **Et comme la** **dernière fois** **, j'ai cette furieuse envie de te faire l'amour,** lui répondit Clarke en l'entraînant hors de la piste pour sortir du pub.

Elles sortirent à la hâte du O'Corringans, profitant de la pénombre pour s'embrasser langoureusement à l'abri des regards, Clarke plaquant lourdement le corps de Lexa contre un mur de la bâtisse rouge et blanche.

\- **Clarke…** soupira Lexa, sous un nouvel assaut de sa compagne.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, cherchant avidement les lèvres de la brune, qu'elle capta une nouvelle fois entre les siennes et plaquant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

\- **Clarke…** répéta une nouvelle fois l'Irlandaise en sentant les doigts de la blonde se faufiler sous sa chemise.

Mais l'Américaine n'écouta pas, aventurant ses mains un peu plus haut sous la chemise de Lexa pour masser ses seins tout en embrassant son cou.

\- **Clarke ?!** s'exclama Lexa en la repoussant légèrement, **mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète en plongeant son regard émeraude dans les pupilles dilatées de Clarke.

\- **Rien…** menti la blonde, **j'ai peut-être un petit peu trop bu et j'ai juste terriblement envie de te faire l'amour,** **t'as les clefs du cottage ?** lui demanda-t-elle en la tirant par la main.

\- **Du** **cottage ?** **Oui mais…**

 **\- Je n'a** **rriverai pas à me retenir jusqu'à la maison,** souffla Clarke en entraînant Lexa à sa suite.

L'Irlandaise ne releva pas, se contentant de suivre sa compagne sans broncher. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de Clarke étrange depuis qu'elle l'avait rejointe au pub. Lexa secoua la tête, Clarke lui avait dit, elle avait un peu trop bu ce soir, et cette excuse était sûrement la raison de son attitude.

Elles n'eurent pas plus de 300 mètres à faire avant que Lexa ne déverrouille la porte de l'endroit où elle aimait se réfugier, l'endroit qui avait connu sa première fois avec Clarke. Une douce chaleur envahie Lexa à cette pensée, et elle referma doucement la porte avant que la blonde ne reprenne ses assauts.

L'Américaine la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur, retirant ses vêtements et les siens à une allure phénoménale, tout en continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement. Lexa pensa que jamais Clarke ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon, elle avait l'air désespérée, pressée de retrouver son corps, de l'étreindre comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le touchait. Lexa secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, Clarke le lui avait dit, elle avait un petit peu trop bu, et peut-être que son corps réagissait de cette manière quand elle était ivre, en tout cas, cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Un petit gémissement d'envie s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Clarke se saisir fermement de son sein, tandis que l'autre agrippait avec force ses fesses, une cuisse se collant contre son intimité.

\- **J'ai tellement envie de toi Lex,** **tu es tellement belle** **…** souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements langoureux.

Lexa ne répondit pas, trop sonnée par l'intensité que Clarke mettait dans ses caresses. Un petit son de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque elle sentit Clarke la soulever avec force pour l'amener jusqu'au lit. Elle l'allongea sans ménagement, avant de parcourir son corps jusqu'à son intimité qu'elle lécha de manière appuyée. D'habitude, Clarke prenait son temps, elle aimait faire durer les choses, la torturant à l'aide de quelques caresses pour faire durer le plaisir, pensa Lexa, mais oui, Clarke avait un petit peu trop bu ce soir…

Les doigts de la blonde s'aventurèrent tout aussi rapidement en elle, la faisant sourire contre son intimité quand elle sentit que malgré la précipitation de ses caresses, elle était déjà assez humide. Clarke accéléra ses va-et-vient tout en léchant son entrejambe, lui tirant des soupirs de plaisir, la faisant s'accrocher au drap pour résister à l'orgasme qui la guettait, mais Clarke se stoppa net avant de se retirer et de lui ordonner doucement :

\- **Retourne-toi…**

Lexa déglutit, mais ne s'exécuta pas tout de suite. Elle attrapa la nuque de Clarke pour amener le visage de la blonde à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avidement. Mais la blonde voulait plus, elle attrapa fermement les poignets de sa compagne et les positionna au-dessus de sa tête avant de lui souffler une nouvelle fois :

\- **Retourne-toi et met-toi à quatre pattes…**

Clarke ne parlait que rarement quand elles faisaient l'amour, Clarke ne lui donnait jamais d'ordre au lit, et ne lui murmurait que des mots doux… Lexa déglutit une nouvelle fois et s'exécuta. Peut-être que l'ivresse donnait envie à Clarke de tester des nouvelles choses, pensa Lexa, oui c'était sûrement cela, Clarke lui avait dit, elle avait un petit peu trop bu.

Lexa sentit les doigts de Clarke frôler ses hanches, redessiner chacun des traits de son tatouage, ses lèvres embrasser chacune de ses feuilles, de ses branches de ses racines. Elle sentit les doigts de Clarke redescendre lentement le long de son épine dorsale alors qu'elle déposait des tendres baisers contre ses fesses. Clarke un peu ivre, ce n'était finalement pas si mal que ça, pensa Lexa, qui se plaisait à découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke explorer son intimité de sa langue avant de laisser place dans un dernier lapement, à ses doigts. La blonde ne bougea pas, accrochant fermement une des hanches de Lexa de sa main libre et la laissant choisir le rythme des va-et-vient.

\- **Fais-toi plaisir bébé… Bouge sur mes doigts, je ne te lâche pas…**

Bébé ? Clarke ne l'avait jamais nommé de cette manière au lit, sûrement les quelques verres de trop… Pourtant, elle trouvait ça tellement sexy dans sa bouche qu'elle aurait aimé que sa compagne l'appelle comme ça bien avant durant leur nuit coquine.

Encore plus excitée par le nouveau surnom, elle s'exécuta, ondulant langoureusement contre les doigts de Clarke qui s'était presque allongée sur elle, caressant ses oreilles de son souffle et saisissant de temps à autre son lobe entre ses lèvres.

\- **Bouge bébé…** l'encouragea Clarke qui s'était un peu redressée, et qui se délectait de la vision de l'intimité de Lexa faisant des va-et-vient sur ses doigts trempés.

Bien qu'elle prenait un plaisir surprenant dans cette position, elle voulait la voir, elle voulait que Clarke la voit jouir grâce à elle, elle voulait plonger ses yeux dans les siens et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Alors, elle se retira rapidement pour faire face à la blonde qui comprit immédiatement son envie. Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, passant l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule et la faisant basculer en arrière avant de reprendre de ses doigts son exploration.

Son regard plongé dans le sien, elle voyait Lexa tenter de garder les yeux ouverts, se mordillant intensément la lèvre, des longs gémissements troublant le repos de la nuit, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant légèrement sur son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle quand elle jouissait pensa Clarke alors que le corps de Lexa était en train d'être ravagé par l'orgasme… L'Irlandaise ne prit pas le temps de se remettre de la vague de plaisir qui venait de la submerger et glissa vivement ses doigts en Clarke qui se tenait à califourchon sur elle, embrassant avidement la pointe de ses seins, accrochant de temps à autre sa nuque pour lui voler quelques baisers.

\- **Lex…** soupira Clarke en proie au plaisir.

Elle aussi voulait voir Lexa. Alors, elle saisit le visage de la brune de ses deux mains, collant son front au sien, avant de se séparer pour plonger son regard dans ces émeraudes qui la fixaient intensément, Lexa, aspirant chacun de ses souffles provoqués par ses va-et-vient… Ce visage si fin, ces pommettes et cette mâchoire dessinée par la grâce, ces lèvres parfaites, ces yeux si vert… A chaque fois qu'elle croisait ce regard, Clarke en retombait amoureuse comme au premier jour… Ces yeux qui autrefois exprimaient l'inquiétude et la honte, alors qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne se teignaient que de nuances d'amour et de bienveillance. Clarke pensa alors que plus jamais elle ne voulait voir une seule larme de souffrance couler le long des joues de sa compagne… Elle savait que le chagrin d'amour se soignerait avec le temps, comme cela avait été le cas pour Costia, en revanche les stigmates d'une nouvelle torture la marqueraient à tout jamais. Elle ne voulait pas ça, pas pour elle, elle l'aimait bien trop pour cela… Alors dans un dernier va et vient en elle, Lexa lui offrit ce qui serait sans doute son dernier orgasme. Le souffle coupé, un long râle s'échappant de ses lèvres, Clarke s'efforça de garder les yeux ouverts, imprimant une dernière fois dans ses pensées le regard qu'affichait Lexa lorsqu'elle lui faisait l'amour. Clarke déposa son front contre le sien, la gorge serrée, tentant de retenir une larme dévastatrice pour ne pas inquiéter sa compagne. Mais le geste fut trop dur, Clarke avait désormais pris sa décision, et elle était dévastée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- **Clarke ?** demanda Lexa alors qu'elle sentit une larme tomber contre ses lèvres

Mais l'Américaine ne lui répondit pas. Front contre front, elle se mit à sangloter tout en essayant de capturer ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser, pas maintenant, pas après tout ça… Et pourtant, il le fallait, elle lui avait promis, elle la protégerait toujours…

\- **Clarke ?! Oh !** s'exclama Lexa, inquiète et paniquée par le comportement plus que troublant de la blonde, en la saisissant fermement par les bras.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas…

Clarke était ailleurs, bien trop loin d'ici, bien trop loin d'elle.

\- **Clarke…** reprit-elle doucement en prenant le visage de sa compagne entre ses mains et en essayant de capter son regard, **je… Je t'ai fait mal ?** demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Mal ? Non, elle ne lui avait pas fait mal… Pensa Clarke. Pas comme ça, pas comme elle le pensait… Et puis ce n'était pas Lexa qui lui faisait du mal, c'était la vie qui s'acharnait. Lexa lui avait fait sans doute passer la plus belle année de son existence et le sort s'acharnait, la vie lui arrachait Lexa.

\- **Non…** trouva la force de souffler Clarke.

\- **Mon amour… Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…**

 **\- Rien… J'ai juste un peu trop bu, et** **c'** **était tellement puissant que…** menti Clarke pour protéger Lexa, **pardonne-moi… Je suis désolée…** s'excusa-t-elle alors que de nouvelles larmes dévalaient ses joues.

\- **Clarke… Chhhht… Ce n'est pas grave…** murmura-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses pouces, **viens, tu es fatiguée… Il faut que tu dormes… Tout ira mieux demain, d'accord ?**

Clarke ne répondit pas et se blottit dans les bras de Lexa qui remonta la couette pour les maintenir au chaud.

\- **Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime…** souffla-t-elle.

\- **Saches que je t'aime aussi Lexa,** **plus que tout** **…** répondit Clarke.

La brune embrassa la pointe de son épaule et rapprocha un peu plus son corps du sien pour l'étreindre fortement, avant que son souffle se fasse plus apaisé témoignant qu'elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Clarke déglutit et ferma vigoureusement ses yeux desquels s'échappèrent une dernière larme… Non, plus rien n'irait demain…

* * *

La matinée était bien avancée lorsque Lexa ouvrit difficilement les yeux… Elle était encore fatiguée, mais elle savait que son Américaine la réveillerait en douceur comme elle savait si bien le faire. Alors, elle chercha Clarke du bras et ne trouva que des draps froissés et froid. Elle leva un peu la tête, un œil fermé pour éviter l'agression de la lumière, et ne vit personne. Clarke devait être dans la salle de bain… Une petite douche coquine la réveillerait tout aussi bien, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea entièrement nue vers la salle de bain. Personne. Aucune trace de la blonde dans ce minuscule cottage. Peut-être que Clarke avait tenu à dire au revoir à sa mère… Lexa ne s'inquiéta pas… Elle sortit de la salle de bain, et se dirigea vers la table, son fin sourire aux lèvres. Clarke avait laissé un petit mot, elles le faisaient régulièrement quand elles ne voulaient pas se réveiller mutuellement avant d'aller travailler. Lexa se saisit du bout de papier, impatiente de savoir où Clarke avait bien pu se rendre, et de savoir ce qu'elle lui avait écrit.

Soudain, son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, son souffle se coupa, et ses yeux se remplirent instantanément de larmes… Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, sonnée par la nouvelle, le papier entre ses doigts tremblants.

« _Mon amour… Tu avais raison, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut pas lutter… Je te l'avai_ _s_ _promis, je te protégerai toujours. Tu as marqué ma vie à jamais Lexa, ne me considère que comme un chapitre dans la tienne… Je t'aimerai toujours peu importe où je me trouve… Je suis désolée… Clarke. »._

De violents sanglots secouèrent son corps nu seulement enveloppé dans un drap, elle s'allongea au sol, sa vulnérabilité l'abattant soudainement, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui se cachait derrière ce mystérieux mot… Clarke était partie.

* * *

 **HAAAAAAAN ! OMG. WHAT ?! Ne m'en voulez pas...  
** **J'attends avec impatience vos réactions qui je sais vont faire de moi la personne la plus horrible de la semaine XD.**

 **D'ailleurs... Petite annonce: les vacances arrivent pour moi (comme par hasard en Irlande), il reste désormais 3 chapitres avant la fin, alors soit on fait une pause et on se dit à dans 3 semaines, soit je publie un peu à l'arrache dès que j'ai la WI-FI ! On verra bien selon vos retours :)**

 **Petit teaser quand même, dans le prochain chapitre: une course contre la montre...**

 **Les Reviews !**

Skippy1701 : Hum tu verras bien pour Siobhan…

WanHeda58 : Je crois que Siobhan a pété le score de la méchanceté dans ce chapitre…

Faberry45 : ça n'aurait pas été intéressant si Siobhan n'était pas revenue… Pour Lexa, ça aurait été bête qu'elle perde vu la tournure des événements, je voulais que même en gagnant les problèmes ne soient pas finis pour elle… Ouais la vie s'acharne…

MissHarpie : Ah merci:) et oui Clexa for ever;)

loveseriesloves : un baiser un peu maladroit certes mais un baiser quand même:p

Jack77 : Bien vu pour la souffrance…

coco1810 : Merci d'être toujours là ! Malheureusement, toute les bonnes choses ont une fin… et on approche de cette fin, plus que 3 chapitres ^^

UneAutreEnvie : Ahah ! Ravie que ça t'ais plu ! Bonne description pour Siobhan la mégère ! Tu as raison c'est l'ombre qui plane, elle permet de montrer que même si les choses avancent, il y a beaucoup d'obstacle encore avant que le Clexa ne puisse vivre sa relation tranquillement et normalement, et ces choses se sont les gens haineux. Bon le retour en terre sainte comme tu le dis:p n'est pas super super avec le méga coup de maître de mama O'Woods qui je crois est au maximum de sa fourberie et sa méchanceté ici… Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews en tout cas ! Bisous ! A la prochaine !

Edas44 : Bon le chapitre a l'air de t'avoir plu ^^ Lexa a tenu ce qu'elle voulait faire en montrant à l'Irlande entière son amour pour Clarke;) Tu verras pour le Lunaven ^^

Isis7981 : Malheureusement Raven avait raison pour Siobhan… Ahah c'est vrai que je me suis posée beaucoup de question sur « le comment amener le baiser Lunaven » sans que ça soit trop mielleux, l'enfance un peu pourrie de Raven était sans doute la bonne solution pour montrer qu'au fond elle est fragile malgré tout son sarcasme ^^ !

Clexa9223 : Merci !

Lex-Jan : Mais c'est un plaisir de vous gâté ! Han ! Ravie que la discussion entre Clarke et Lexa t'ait fait cet effet, je voulais qu'on ressente la lassitude de Clarke, son amour pour Lexa, et la culpabilité de celle-ci mais ce besoin viscéral de rester en Irlande. Clarke se sacrifie pour Lexa, Lexa pour sa famille, bon ouf elle a gagné quand même… Ahah ! Tu as totalement raison pour Lunaven ! Des vraies orgueilleuses même si Luna a baissé la garde et Raven aussi ! Bon… du coup ça sentait vraiment mauvais le possible retour de Siobhan.. Par contre, pour que le suspense dur un peu (surtout qu'on arrive déjà à la fin :'( ) je ne dirai rien concernant un happy ending ou un bad ending surtout que 3 fins étaient prévues ! A Plus !

AlineGranger : Merci !


	26. The last letter of Lexa O'Woods

**Hey !**  
 **Je profite de quelques minutes entre les valises et l'approche du départ pour vous poster un petit chapitre (je suis faible face à vos menaces...Mais je sens que ça va être pire). Je fais le max pour la semaine prochaine !**

 **Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Suggestions musicales pour le chapitre:**

 **Patrick Watson** **\- Je te laisserai des mots** (Clarke)

 **The Cinematic Orchestra - To build a home** (en boucle tout le reste du chapitre)

* * *

 _1 heure avant le réveil de Lexa…_

Clarke n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, versant un flot de larmes silencieuses dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait et qu'elle s'apprêtait pourtant à abandonner. Oui, Clarke abandonnait. Elle abandonnait l'Irlande, un village, ses projets de vie avec Lexa… Clarke ne cessait de se répéter que ça en valait la peine… Lexa en valait la peine. Non, Lexa ne souffrirait plus. Siobhan n'enverrait personne pour l'enfermer dans une clinique de monstre. Personne. Lexa allait vivre. Lexa ne serait pas de nouveau traumatisée.

Alors, dans un élan de courage, Clarke se défit de l'étreinte de Lexa pour la regarder dormir une dernière fois. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était aussi paisible_ … Songea Clarke. Pour la dernière fois de sa vie, elle aventura ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns aux reflets acajou, elle les fit descendre jusqu'à ses joues pour se rappeler à tout jamais de la douceur de sa peau. Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour que son coeur batte à tout rompre une dernière fois. Par chance, Lexa ne se réveilla pas. Elle ne verrait pas ses larmes, ni son désespoir… Tout doucement, elle quitta le lit, et s'habilla en silence. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur le corps de la brune endormie et murmura alors qu'une énorme boule de tristesse s'était formée dans sa gorge :

\- **Pardonne-moi mon amour…**

Les larmes ravageant une nouvelle fois ses joues, elle ferma la porte du cottage de Lexa O'Woods pour la dernière fois…

Clarke marcha quelques minutes, profitant de l'air frais de Ballydangan en cette matinée de juin… Elle espérait que lorsqu'elle arriverait chez elle, ses yeux ne seraient plus rouges, que son âme et son coeur paraîtrait moins meurtris qu'ils l'étaient à l'instant. Paraître était le mot. Clarke savait qu'au fond, elle ne se remettrait jamais de cette rupture, peu importe si plus tard elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, rien ne serait jamais comme avec Lexa, Lexa serait toujours là… Là était son fardeau… En sauvant l'Irlandaise de sa mère, elle s'interdisait d'aimer de nouveau, car personne ne la ferait aimer comme elle avait aimer Lexa. Elle abandonnait une vie pour elle.

Raven et Abby bouclaient leur valise quand Clarke pénétra dans la petite maison jaune. La sienne était prête depuis la veille, au cas où elle prendrait cette atroce décision… L'air de rien, elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de sa mère et de son amie, pour descendre ses affaires et les amener au taxi qui les attendait pour les mener à l'aéroport, Abby ayant refusé qu'Octavia ou Marcus fasse le voyage.

Clarke avança près de la voiture et demanda au chauffeur de l'aider à mettre rapidement sa valise dans le coffre. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère qui la forcerait sûrement à faire marche arrière si elle l'apprenait. Une fois à l'aéroport, elle ne pourrait rien dire… Peut-être ne se rendraient-elles même pas compte qu'elle embarquerait avec elles. Clarke pensa qu'elle aurait juste à faire attendre le taxi pour ensuite embarquer à son tour…

\- **Et bien dis donc, c'est un sacré bagage que vous avez-là…** râla l'homme à la pipe.

\- **Débrouillez-vous** **pour** **qu'elle y rentre rapidement…** souffla Clarke agacée.

Ce n'était pas le jour pour l'embêter, elle souffrait déjà bien trop pour entendre les râleries d'un pauvre homme au sujet d'une foutue valise.

\- **Il va falloir…**

 **\- Tenez,** fit-elle en lui donnant un billet de 50€.

De toute manière à quoi lui servirait-ils alors qu'elle rentrait aux États-Unis et qu'elle ne remettrait sûrement jamais les pieds en Europe…

Raven descendit elle-même avec sa lourde valise, et fut surprise de voir Clarke de si bonne heure alors qu'elle lui avait dit au revoir la veille. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit son amie tendre un billet au chauffeur qui l'accepta sans problème.

\- **Hey rubia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je vous accompagne à l'aéroport… Je voulais vous dire au revoir seule à seule…** menti la blonde d'une voix triste, alors que sa mère venait de faire son apparition et était tout aussi étonnée que Raven de voir sa fille.

\- **Oh ma chérie…** souffla sa mère qui crut totalement comprendre pourquoi sa fille avait les yeux rouges…

Abby aussi était triste de la quitter, de quitter cette quiétude que lui avait apportée l'Irlande, les dernières traces de Jake qui lui avait permis peut-être pas de tourner la page, mais d'avancer un peu plus, et d'accepter que Jake était parti et qu'il la voulait heureuse. Elle quittait aussi Marcus, cet homme généreux qui lui rappelait ses plus beaux souvenirs sans que cela ne soit douloureux… Raven l'avait un peu poussé dans ses bras et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle était sur le départ, elle avouait intérieurement, que Marcus était un bel homme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente… De toute manière, elle reviendrait, elle le savait.

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture. Clarke, quant à elle, posa un pied dans la voiture, la main sur le haut de la portière, elle s'arrêta brusquement, profitant une dernière fois de la vue, de l'odeur de l'iode et de la brise balayant son visage… Son coeur se pinça un peu plus encore lorsqu'elle regarda pour la dernière fois, la porte de la petite maison bleu ciel voisine de la sienne…

\- **Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas que ça à faire…** maugréa l'homme à la pipe.

Clarke ferma les yeux, imprimant une dernière fois cette image dans son esprit… Elle savait qu'elle s'évaderait mentalement à Ballydangan quand son coeur se ferait lourd et que la vie se ferait une nouvelle fois peu clémente…

Il fallait y aller, il était temps… Clarke entra dans l'habitacle la gorge serrée, et la voiture démarra pour l'emmener à 5000 km de celle qu'elle aimait, sans retour possible. Tout était fini, elle venait de sauver Lexa.

* * *

Non, Clarke ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, pas avec quelques bribes d'explication sur un simple bout de papier. Elle devait la voir, Clarke ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas comme ça, elle lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours avec elle… Pourquoi la protéger devenait-il plus important ? Pourquoi Clarke était parti ? Pourquoi elle ne répondait pas au téléphone ? Pouvait-elle la rattraper ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien laissé paraître ? Une multitude de questions se bousculait dans sa tête déjà prête à exploser tellement ses sanglots étaient violent. Lexa se souvint soudainement et amèrement du comportement que Clarke avait eu la veille… Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de mettre ça sur le compte de quelques verres de tequila ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas creusé un peu plus quand Clarke lui avait qu'il n'y avait rien ? Ses questions mélangées à ses pleurs ne la ramèneraient pas et ne lui donneraient pas l'explication. Elle s'habilla à la hâte espérant que Clarke n'avait pas encore quitté Ballydangan, peut-être se trouvait-elle encore chez elle en train de faire sa valise ?

Alors Lexa sortit, Lexa courut jusqu'à la petite maison jaune, le visage ravagée par les larmes, sous le regard intrigué des passants… Elle atteignit rapidement la petite maison de Clarke, les volets étaient encore ouvert, peut-être s'y trouvait elle encore. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle pénétra sans s'annoncer dans la maison.

\- **Clarke,** appela-t-elle d'une voix totalement brisée.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit… Elle s'aventura dans le salon pour n'y trouver personne, elle monta dans leur chambre qui elle aussi était vide. Elle ouvrit la grande armoire de Clarke et n'y trouva aucun vêtement, aucune babiole, rien. Clarke était parti. Le coeur un peu plus brisé, elle redescendit difficilement les escaliers, s'accrochant tant bien que mal à la rambarde de bois… Alors qu'elle sentait les forces la quitter, Lexa releva un peu la tête lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle espérant tellement que Clarke y apparaîtrait, regrettant finalement sa fuite… Si c'était le cas elle savait qu'elle la pardonnerait, elle savait qu'elle se jetterait dans ses bras, et qu'elle l'embrasserait jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque. Mais seule une vision d'horreur lui apparu. Sa mère se tenait devant elle, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Siobhan s'approcha de sa fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule… Un seul événement pouvait les mettre dans cet état : le départ du Docteur Griffin.

\- **L'appel de l'Amérique était trop fort ?** lui demanda-t-elle, **elle n'a pas accepté que tu ne quittera** **is** **jamais l'Irlande ? Elle n'en valait pas la peine Lexa….** **De toute manière je l'ai vu partir il y a plusieurs heures de cela, à cette heure, elle doit déjà être dans l'avion…** menti Siobhan.

 **\- Ferme-la !** lui hurla-t-elle au visage sa voix se mêlant à ses sanglots.

Lexa ne put supporter le petit sourire de sa mère plus longtemps. Siobhan était heureuse, peut-être était-ce même elle qui l'avait fait fuir, Lexa n'en savait rien… Elle ne le saurait jamais de toute manière.

Le coeur brisé, elle quitta rapidement la maison, le souffle lui manquait, ses jambes ne la portait presque plus, sa tête allait exploser. Elle retourna à son cottage uniquement dans le but de le quitter le plus rapidement possible, laissant derrière elle une lettre à côté du mot que Clarke avait laissé, et se saisissant des clefs de son pick-up et d'une bouteille de whiskey.

* * *

Anya avait rendez-vous chez le Docteur Griffin ce matin-là, Clarke devait ausculter Erlina pour ses six mois et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la nièce de Lexa. La O'Neill se rendit sereinement à la petite maison jaune, mais ce sentiment de sérénité la quitta rapidement lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords de la maison du Docteur Griffin : la porte en était ouverte et elle avait cru apercevoir Lexa sur la route en train de courir quelques minutes plutôt. Elle descendit de la voiture et poussa un peu plus la porte, sa mère était là, assise dans l'escalier riant devant une photo de la blonde et de la brune.

\- **Où est Clarke ?** Demanda-t-elle agacée.

\- **Partie,** répondit Siobhan en haussant les épaules, un large sourire s'étirant sur son visage.

Anya fit un pas de plus vers sa mère alors que celle-ci s'était relevée. Elle la toisa d'un regard mauvais et lui demanda entre ses dents :

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

 **\- Moi ? Rien, j'ai juste fait comprendre à Clarke certaines choses…**

 **\- Que lui as-tu dit ?**

 **\- Que j'enverrai ta sœur de force dans une clinique si elle ne virait pas rapidement son cul de notre village.**

Anya secoua la tête de désespoir et passa sa main sur son visage essayant de trouver ses mots…Elle tenta bien de balbutier quelque chose à lui cracher au visage, mais rien ne lui vint pour décrire à quel point sa mère était folle et cruelle. Tout ce qui comptait était Lexa… Il fallait qu'elle trouve Lexa.

\- **Où est-elle partie ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est mieux ainsi, ça ira mieux dans quelques jours…**

 **\- T'es vraiment** **qu'une** **tarée… Je te jure que papa va être au courant, je ne veux plus que tu nous approche** **s** **… Tu viens de rompre le** **semblant de** **lien cordial que nous entretenions.**

Sans attendre plus, Anya se précipita à bord de son 4x4. Elle croyait savoir où Lexa pouvait se trouver : le cottage. Elle passa rapidement un appel à Gustus lui intimant de venir y chercher Erlina sans poser de question, et elle se mit en route en direction de la petite demeure à fleur d'océan.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Gustus s'y trouvait déjà, le regard affolé alors que Anya s'était garée à la hâte en tirant le frein à main.

\- **Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?** Gronda-t-il

\- **Prend Erlina ! Lexa n'est pas là ?!**

 **-** **Ça** **n'a pas l'air, j'ai bien tapé à la porte pour qu'elle me paye une bière, mais personne ne réponds,** répondit Gustus tout penaud en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

\- **Vu l'état dans lequel je suis je ne vais rien te dire pour la bière à 9h30 du matin… Pousse-toi,** lui ordonna-t-elle en déverrouillant la porte.

\- **Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, où tu compte** **s** **me laisser dans l'ignorance.**

 **\- Je crois que ma mère a fait fuir Clarke… Et Lexa a visiblement disparu !** s'emporta-t-elle en ne voyant pas sa sœur dans le cottage.

\- **J'ai toujours su que ta mère était une grosse casse-burne, mais à ce point là… Putain, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que sa fille broute des minous merde…** gronda une nouvelle fois Gustus, **C'est quoi ça ?** fit-il en réunissant les deux papiers sur la table.

Anya qui cherchait sa sœur sur la plage depuis la terrasse, se précipita auprès de son mari pour lui saisir les papiers des mains.

Elle se saisit du plus petit, celui de Clarke et le lu à voix haute. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Clarke avait bien quitté Ballydangan, la raison en restait mystérieuse, mais Anya semblait en déceler le pourquoi. Puis elle se saisit de la seconde feuille. L'écriture de Lexa. Le papier mouillé de quelques larmes… La gorge d'Anya se serra au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait ses lignes à la si belle écriture, typiquement celle Lexa… Sa lettre était belle, pleine d'amour et d'espoir… Soudain, le coeur d'Anya se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, l'écriture de Lexa se faisait plus hésitante, le papier plus mouillé, ses pensées plus sombres, beaucoup trop sombres et mystérieuses… Et Anya savait qu'elles n'annonçaient rien de bon.

\- **Merde…** souffla-t-elle le regard embué en comprenant ce que sa sœur s'apprêtait à faire.

\- **Chérie, dis-moi que tu fais cette tête parce que Lexa dit qu'elle s'est finalement barrée avec les 250 000€ pour se payer une baraque de folie en Amérique,** murmura le grand barbu qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- **Elle veut mourir…** chuchota Anya la voix brisée.

A l'annonce, Gustus ouvrit de grands yeux, et se saisit de la lettre alors qu'Anya tentait de retrouver son souffle. Le O'Neill parcourut rapidement la lettre murmurant à voix basse les quelques lignes avant de dire :

\- **Putain, il faut la retrouver fissa ! Putain Lexa où es-tu passée ma belle…** demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur Octavia, Lincoln et Luna, intriguée de voir la mauvaise sœur O'Woods dans la maison de leur amie.

\- **Anya ?** l'interrogea Octavia alors que la O'Neill affichait un air totalement dépité, ne cessant de se ronger les ongles en faisant les cent pas, **Lexa n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Clarke est parti ! Lexa a disparu, elle veut mourir, on ne sait pas où elle est bordel de merde !** s'écria Anya paniquée par la situation.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'écrièrent en coeur les trois amis de Lexa.

\- **Anya calmes-toi,** lui intima doucement Octavia en saisissant doucement son avant-bras, **comment tu sais tout ça ?** **Tu as essayé de l'appeler ?**

 **-** **Je tombe directement sur la messagerie…** **J'avais rendez-vous avec Clarke ce matin et j'y ai seulement vu ma mère qui m'a annoncé que Clarke était parti, j'ai vu Lexa courir dans Ballydangan il n'y a pas plus d'une demi-heure, et voilà que je trouve cette putain de lettre,** lâcha Anya dans un souffle, **putain mais lis là peut-être que tu comprendras ce qu'elle a voulu dire toi !** dit-elle en tendant vivement la lettre à la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

Octavia entama la lecture de la lettre, Lincoln et sa cousine lisant par-dessus son épaule. La Blake ne put retenir quelques larmes, alors que le visage de Luna et de son cousin se fermait petit à petit affichant une mine dévastée par l'inquiétude. Comment tout cela pouvait-il se finir ainsi se demanda Octavia… Elles étaient Clarke et Lexa, elles avaient vécu tellement d'épreuves et tellement de moments de joie… Clarke n'avait pas pu laisser tomber, seule le bien-être de Lexa aurait pu l'amener à l'abandonner, et pourtant Lexa était heureuse ses derniers temps, pourquoi Clarke avait-elle fui, pourquoi avait-elle décidé de faire autant de mal à sa meilleure amie ?

\- **Je sais où elle est…** murmura Octavia en séchant ses larmes, **elle est là où tout** **a vraiment** **commenc** **é pour elle et Clarke** **…**

 **\- Au pub ?!** s'écria Gustus.

 **\- Non… Là ou l'Irlande et l'Amérique se sont séparées, comme dans la légende… Lexa l'a emmené au Cliff Of Moher pour son anniversaire…** reprit Octavia.

\- **Je vais essayer de joindre Clarke… Elle sera la seule à pouvoir la raisonner…** souffla Anya désespérée.

Alors que tous partaient en voiture sur la Wild Atlantic Way espérant rejoindre Lexa à temps, Anya se saisit de son téléphone pour tenter de joindre la blonde.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les Américaines avaient quitté Ballydangan. Clarke avait la tête collée à la fenêtre et n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le départ. Raven l'observait et commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, quelque chose clochait chez Clarke : sa mine morne comme si on lui avait arraché le coeur, ses yeux rouges, sa soudaine venue, et ses 50€ filés à la hâte au chauffeur de taxi, et pour finir ce téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner et auquel elle ne cessait de raccrocher dès qu'elle voyait le nom du destinataire.

Une énième sonnerie retentit dans l'habitacle et Raven s'agaça une nouvelle fois.

\- **Rubia, ton téléphone va me rendre folle, réponds où je le fais.**

 **\- C'est bon je le mets en silencieux…**

Mais la curiosité de Raven était trop grande. Assise à côté de Clarke alors que celle-ci tenait son téléphone dans les mains, elle crut apercevoir la photo d'Anya et Erlina s'afficher sur l'écran de la blonde, et su que cette fois-ci, quelque chose clochait vraiment.

\- **Clarke.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Donne-moi ton téléphone,** lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- **Non…**

 **\- Clarke…** l'avertit Raven.

\- **Laisse-moi,** chuchota-t-elle mauvaise en retournant son regard vers le paysage qui défilait à la fenêtre.

\- **Ok tu l'auras voulu,** fit Raven en se détachant pour lui monter dessus et lui saisir le petit objet.

\- **La ceinture !** Maugréa le chauffeur.

\- **Oh la ferme vous !**

\- **Les filles !** **A** **rrêtez de vous agiter !** les gronda Abby alors que Clarke protégeait comme elle le pouvait son téléphone.

\- **J'arrêterai de m'agiter quand ta fille me dira ce qui ne va pas chez elle !**

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas Clarke ?** s'inquiéta Abby qui n'avait jusque-là rien remarquer.

\- **Tout va bien Maman… Ne t'inquiète pas,** fit-elle avant de jeter un regard mauvais à Raven.

\- **Raven,** appela Abby, **je crois que ton téléphone sonne…**

La petite latina se calma et se saisit à son tour de son portable en jetant le même regard à Clarke. Luna. Pourquoi Luna l'appelait-elle maintenant ?

\- **Allo ?**

 **-** _ **T'es où putain Reyes ?**_

 _ **-**_ **Hé je te manque déjà ?** Minauda Raven, **je dirais qu'on est…**

 **-** **On approche de Ennis…**

 **\- Ennis,** répéta la latina à la O'Corringans.

 **-** _ **Ok parfait ! Vous y serez un peu avant nous…**_

 **\- Wow wow ! Avant vous où ?** La questionna Raven.

 _-_ _ **Tu le saurais si Clarke décrochait son putain de téléphone quand Anya l'appelle,**_ s'énerva Luna, alors que Octavia testait pour la première fois les capacités du V8 de sa Rover.

\- **Wow ! Du calme querida ! Je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! Clarke décroche,** lui ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait pour la énième fois le nom d'Anya s'afficher sur le téléphone de la blonde.

\- **Non…**

 **\- Chérie,** l'interrogea sa mère, **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Rubia n'est pas d'humeur…** souffla Raven exaspérée par l'attitude de son amie alors qu'elle sentait Luna très inquiète, **Luna, tu es où, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-** _ **On roule sur la N67 comme des tarés pour rejoindre Lexa qui a eu la formidable idée de vouloir se jeter du haut d'une falaise !**_ s'emporta Luna.

 **\- Hein ?!**

 **-** _ **Ouais, au Cliff of Moher, grandiose ! Et je crois que ta BFF n'y ait pas pour rien, Lexa a laissé une lettre,**_ ajouta-t-elle sur un ton coléreux.

Raven y vit soudainement plus clair… Clarke, le billet de 50€ au chauffeur, sa mine déconfite, son silence, ses yeux rouges, son refus de répondre à Anya, Lexa se jetant d'une falaise… Tout s'enchaînait à présent parfaitement dans son esprit.

\- **Clarke… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?** L'interrogea-t-elle la gorge serrée en pensant à ce que s'apprêtait à faire sa Morenita.

\- **C** **E QUE J'AVAIS A FAIRE !** explosa-t-elle en pleurant, fatiguée de se justifier.

\- **Putain ! Mais Clarke ! Bordel ! Pourquoi tu fuis ?!**

 **\- Parce que c'était ça où Siobhan l'enverrait de nouveau dans un centre !**

 **-** _ **Hein ?!**_ firent Anya, Gustus et les amis de Lexa alors que le téléphone était en haut-parleur.

\- **Elle m'a menacé Raven… Son bonheur contre le mien…** avoua Clarke en pleurant

- _ **Rae, met**_ _ **s**_ _ **-toi en haut-parleur s'il te plait,**_ demanda Luna, _**O' veut lui parler.**_

 **\- Hey Clarke… Ecoute-moi, tu vas demander à ton chauffeur de faire demi-tour et d'aller au Cliff Of Moher…**

 **\- Ah non !** La coupa le chauffeur.

\- **Vous ! Faites ce qu'elle dit sinon je vous éjecte de votre propre voiture !** Lui lança Abby.

\- _**Clarke… Je comprends, mais**_ _ **Anya**_ _ **va te lire la lettre et tu comprendras que tu t'es trompée en fuyant… Siobhan ne la tuera jamais**_ _ **car votre amour est plus fort, et que Connan s'occupera d'elle avant… Clarke, c'est ta fuite qui va tuer Lexa, elle t'aime**_ _ **plus qu sa propre vie**_ _ **… Retrouve-là…**_ _ **Il n'y a que toi qui peut arranger les choses.**_

 _ **-**_ **Qu'est-ce que dit Lexa ?** demanda Abby alors que l'angoisse l'avait gagné elle aussi.

Anya se saisit du papier et recommença la lecture de cette terrible lettre, chacun des mots la meurtrissant un peu plus.

 **-** **«** _J'aurais aimé construire une maison pour elle, pour nous… J'aurais aimé tenir sa main près du phare sans me soucier de ce qu'on aurait pu en penser, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me donne des petites têtes blondes pour leur apprendre à_ _monter_ _cheval,_ _j'aurais aimé entendre son rire tou_ _s_ _les jours , sécher chacune de se_ _s_ _larmes, me réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés, embrasser ses lèvres jusqu'à la fin des temps,_ _j'aurais aimé passer ma vie avec elle… Mais une vie sans elle je n'en veux pas… Je ne peux pas. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu me tenir la main, mais ça n'aurait pas été_ _la douceur de sa peau_ _… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu m'embrasser mais n'aurait pas été_ _ses lèvres_ _… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu réchauffer mon lit mais ça n'aurait pas été_ _son corps_ _… J'aurais peut-être pu dire à quelqu'un d'autre que je l'aime mais ça n'aurait pas été vrai… Elle avait mon coeur, mon amour, chacune de mes pensées, et mon âme lui appartenait. Elle en a pri_ _s_ _une partie en repartant, et je ne_ _peux_ _pas vivre de cette manière… Je suis désolée de la peine que je pourrais vous causer… Je m'en vais, rejoindre l'océan à jamais, en espérant que mon âme retrouvera un jour la sienne,_ _comme Esus retrouvera un jour Eithne,_ _dans un autre monde, une autre vie… Si un jour elle revient sur les traces de notre amour… Dites-lui que je l'ai aimé à la folie, jusqu'à en mourir_ _, je vous aime, Lexa_ ** _»_.**

Abby et Raven n'avaient pas pu retenir leur larme face à la tristesse de la lettre. Elle restèrent bouche-bée ne sachant quoi dire, le chauffeur passant une main près de son œil pour sécher une larme.

Clarke accusait le coup, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, elle avait eu peur, trop peur, et Siobhan avait obscurcit ses pensées, au point de lui faire oublier le plus important, « je vais mourir sans toi », lui avait souffler Lexa un soir où elle avait finit dans un sale état. Lexa mourrait quand elle n'était pas là… Et elle aussi allait mourir si elle ne la rattrapait pas avant qu'elle ne saute.

\- **Putain… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…** murmura Clarke, coupable, en sanglotant.

\- **Mademoiselle… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais rouler aussi vite que je le peux…** lui répondit le chauffeur ému par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- **On se retrouve là-bas Luna,** souffla Raven, en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

\- _**A toute, et Rae…**_ _ **Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cet avion après**_ **…** lui demanda Luna alors que Raven n'était plus sur haut-parleur.

\- **D'accord Luna… D'accord,** souffla-t-elle.

Le chauffeur, appuya alors un peu plus sur l'accélérateur empruntant la N85 à une allure phénoménale, les landes ne ressemblant plus qu'à d'immense traînée vertes. De longues minutes d'angoisse commençaient…

* * *

Lexa avait roulé comme une folle. Le trajet n'avait pas été aussi paisible que la dernière fois. Clarke n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder dormir paisiblement, elle ne pouvait pas passer une main sur sa cuisse, elle n'était pas là pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens sur le levier de vitesse. Clarke était partie…

Elle descendit de son pick-up garé à la hâte - de toute manière, elle n'en avait que faire elle personne ne lui dirait rien une fois morte, et l'horaire matinal faisait qu'elle ne gênait personne – sa bouteille de whiskey à la main. Elle emprunta de nouveau le petit chemin qu'elle avait parcourut, il y avait plusieurs mois de cela au côté de la blonde. C'était pour son anniversaire, ses vingt-huit ans plus exactement. Elle avait trouvé que ce chemin secret qu'elle lui ferait emprunter avait beaucoup de sens, Esus et Eithne, l'Amérique et l'Irlande, et leur amour quasi-impossible. A ce souvenir, Lexa sourit finement malgré ses yeux verts explosés et ses joues asséchées par le sel de ses larmes.

La tension était tout à fait insoutenable dans la voiture qui roulait à vive allure. Clarke n'avait cessé de pleurer se rendant compte peut-être trop tard de la terrible erreur qu'elle avait commise. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible face à Siobhan ? Son amour pour Lexa l'avait-elle rendu aussi aveugle que cela ? Aux menaces de Siobhan, Clarke, même si elle avait hésité quant à ce qu'elle devait faire, elle savait au fond d'elle-même que sa décision avait été immédiate : au moment où Siobhan O'Woods lui avait avoué qu'elle allait faire du mal à sa fille, Clarke savait qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle venait de perdre Lexa à tout jamais.

Sa mère et Raven avaient beau la réconforter, rien n'y faisait… Elle continuait de pleurer sans relâche, les larmes traçant d'immenses sillons sur ses joues. Lexa allait mourir à cause d'elle… Et cette pensée la dévastait, mettant sans dessus dessous chacune de ses entrailles et lui donnant une nausée incommensurable. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

Face à la détresse de son amie, Raven aventura une main réconfortante sur son genou et lui dit :

\- **Clarke, pourquoi les Cliff Of Moher ?**

La blonde sécha ses larmes en repensant à ce moment et sa mère lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, il fallait que Clarke pense à autre chose au risque que sa tête n'explose, et lui faire se remémorer ses meilleurs souvenirs avec Lexa était sans doute la plus réconfortante des choses.

\- **C'était pour mon anniversaire…** commença doucement Clarke, alors que tout le monde était désormais tout ouïe, **elle était encore avec Bellamy à ce moment-là, on avait failli s'embrasser quelques jours avant… Elle m'avait fait la surprise de m'emmener là-bas, car ses falaises escarpées représentent le coeur de l'Irlande déchirée par la perte de l'Amérique qui est partie au loin… Ce jour-là, elle m'a demandé de rester, ce jour-là, j'ai su qu'elle m'aimait…**

 **\- Putain Clarkie… Je crois que j'ai jamais autant chialé de ma vie… Morenita est tellement romantique…** soupira Raven en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil…

\- **Ça va aller ma puce… On va arriver à temps…** la réconforta sa mère qui aurait aimé apprendre certaines choses d'une autre façon…

\- **Et si elle ne me pardonnait pas d'être partie ? Si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'ai fait ?** s'inquiéta Clarke en proie à de nouveau sanglot, terrifiée par le fait que Lexa la rejette et qu'elle ait causé leur propre fin.

\- **Clarke… Ne pense pas à ça… Lexa t'aime à en crever, sans mauvais jeu de mot** **s** **… Mais il faut que vous communiquiez à l'avenir, ça nous éviterai** **t** **de rouler à 1** **7** **0km/h sur une route aussi large que le cul d'une fourmi… Il faut que tu lui dise** **s** **que Siobhan t'a menacé…** la conseilla Raven.

 **\- Elle comprendra Clarke, en soit certains penseront que ton geste a été lâche, mais c'est une belle preuve d'amour, tu as renoncé à tout ce que la vie allait vous offrir de plus beau pour qu'elle ne revive pas le cauchemar de ses seize ans, tu as sacrifié votre bonheur pour qu'elle vive sans une affreuse blessure psychologique….** lui expliqua tendrement sa mère.

Clarke acquiesça. Toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises ses derniers mois ne concernaient que le bonheur de Lexa, elle était la femme de sa vie, et il n'y avait rien de plus transcendant que de la voir heureuse. Les mots de sa mère l'avaient conforté dans son choix premier… Ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de Siobhan.

\- **En rentrant je la tuerai de mes propres mains,** dit froidement Clarke alors que les deux autres femmes savaient parfaitement qui était à l'origine de cette pulsion meurtrière.

 **\- Dites ça plus bas, je ne veux pas être au courant d'un assassinat,** lui dit le chauffeur.

\- **Clarke,** **ne fai** **t** **pas ça… Lexa ne pourrait même pas être ta prison wife…** répondit Raven.

\- **Ma chérie, ton père aurait voulu que tu gères la chose autrement, tu es une Griffin, tu es intelligente, il aurait voulu que l'amour triomphe… Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as rencontré Lexa à ce moment de ta vie, elle est faite pour toi, il le savait… Une vie aux côtés de Lexa est la plus belle des vengeance** **s** **que tu puisse** **s** **avoir sur sa mère…**

 **\- Non mais Abby… Tu dois bien avouer que ça serait jouissif de lui botter les miches une bonne fois pour toute, j'espère qu'elle sera là tout à l'heure ! On pourrait même la pousser de la falaise !** Proposa Raven.

\- **Mesdames, cessez vos plans sordide** **s** **, le Seigneur vous entend… Mademoiselle, tenez-vous prête nous arrivons,** dit le chauffeur en s'adressant à Clarke, alors que son visage s'était adouci.

* * *

Lexa avait marché quelques minutes en direction du petit promontoire qu'elle affectionnait tant. Les gardes ne semblaient pas bien occupés par la sécurité aujourd'hui, et cela allait faire son affaire. Au moins, elle serait tranquille pour ses dernières minutes. Vidée, et fatiguée d'avoir pleuré toute la matinée elle se hissa difficilement sur la petite barrière pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté. La journée était belle et ensoleillée, l'herbe de la fin du mois de mai était verte comme aux premières lueurs du printemps, et l'océan était calme ce jour-ci, seul le piaillements des oiseaux marins venaient troubler le silence de cette journée. Lexa assise dans l'herbe et admirant l'horizon, dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille de whiskey.

\- **A la tienne vie de merde…** soupira-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée et d'allumer une cigarette.

Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et que dans son esprit elle se croit assez forte pour admettre que Clarke ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle l'avait abandonné, alors qu'elle lui avait promis une vie à ses côtés. L'image de la blonde lui revenait incessamment en tête, ses cheveux blonds à l'odeur enivrante, ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, ses lèvres roses, son nez fin… Elle souriait. Elle voulait mourir aujourd'hui, elle allait le faire, elle était prête et heureuse que le dernier visage qui marquerait ses pensées soit celui de la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

Alors Lexa se leva, abandonnant sa bouteille derrière elle, pour s'approcher lentement du bord. Elle se pencha un peu pour admirer les vagues se fendre contre les falaises et les rochers, de toute manière, elle mourrait avant d'avoir touché l'eau, pensa-t-elle… Elle approcha un peu plus ses pieds du bord du sentier, fixant l'horizon américain pour la dernière fois de sa vie… Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner une dernière fois du courage, et pensa qu'à présent, elle ne souffrirait plus jamais, tout était fini.

* * *

Le taxi se gara en trombe sur le parking presque vide en cette fin de matinée, très vite rejoint par la Rover d'Octavia qui avait roulé à une allure phénoménale pour rattraper son retard. Le père de Lexa avait été prévenu et avait suivit à la suite accompagnée de Marcus, Molly et Carman qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa petite fille. Siobhan faisant mine de ne pas être responsable de l'effroyable situation avait suivit avec Connan qu'Anya avait prévenu. Et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le Docteur Griffin descendre à la hâte du taxi et se précipiter vers son aînée.

Le chauffeur de taxi ne redémarra pas, malgré la liasse de billet que Raven lui tendait.

\- **Vous ne partez pas ?** demanda Raven intriguée.

\- **C'est pas courant de voir des films d'amour en direct ma petite dame… Je reste et je prie pour que le dénouement soit heureux.**

Raven lui laissa quand même la liasse et lui sourit finement avant de rejoindre Luna.

\- **Docteur Griffin ?! Vous n'êtes pas repartie ?!** l'interpella Siobhan, plus que surprise.

\- **Vous, je vous jure que** **je vais vous tuer de mes propres mains** **!** lui cracha-t-elle au visage en s'avançant rapidement vers elle, la folie habitant son regard.

\- **Pas maintenant Clarke !** la prévint Octavia.

\- **Où est ma fille ?!** gronda Connan qui perdait patience et qui n'y comprenait rien.

Clarke ne répondit pas. Elle savait parfaitement où Lexa se trouvait. Alors elle courut à toute allure ne se préoccupant même pas de son souffle et de son coeur qui battait bien trop vite. Elle courut le long de ce petit sentier, les images de ces quelques mois passés à côté de Lexa, rythmant chacune de ses foulées… Et soudain, elle la vit, se tenir là près de la falaise, prête à se donner la mort, elle courut encore plus vite, son souffle haletant et le choc de la voir ainsi l'empêchant de lui hurler son amour, de lui hurler qu'elle était là pour elle, chacun de ses mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Lexa fit un dernier pas et le cri de Clarke empli de larme déchira le silence du lieu.

\- **NOOOOOON LEXA !**

* * *

 **Bon... Je sens que j'ai bien fait de m'expat' pour 3 semaines parce que je sens que vous avez envie de m'écarteler autant que Siobhan... MAIS ! Si ça arrive, pas de fin :p**

 **Dans le prochain et dernier chapitre: la fin (youhou captain obvious).**

 **Les reviews à base de nombreuses menaces climatiques pour mon séjour ou de coup de bambou :**

Angelye : Là tu peux dire que je suis une psychopathe de vous laisser sur cette fin. Intérêt, intérêt ^^ Tu verras bien. Mais bon le fait que je sois pro Clexa peut donner la suite ^^

Jack77 : Aaaaah ça serait tellement bien… Mais moins drôle.

Chatow : Moi aussi je la déteste… Hum pour Clarke c'est plus compliqué que ça… Pour le coup Siobhan lui a fait vraiment peur, elle préfère voir son Amour sain et sauf plutôt que de prendre le risque de la voir souffrir, elle abandonne son bonheur à elle surtout dans cette histoire.

TheFanfic100 : ah non Bellamy est un petit joueur je trouve… Promis, dès que j'ai de la wi-fi je publie la fin :)

Faberry45 : Oh mais non, il ne faut pas pleurer…:( Clarke n'a pas pu le prévenir, Siobhan lui a bien fait comprendre que si elle prévenait quelqu'un ça allait encore plus partir en vrille, donc vu la première menace déjà… Je pense que Clarke a pu s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles si elle allait contre la volonté de Siobhan… Oui heureusement que le Lunaven est là ! Bon finalement la course contre la montre n'est pas celle que tu attendais…

Dar-K64 : Don't cry !:( Et c'est la vie… Elle a prit beaucoup de facteur en compte pour prendre sa décision, sauf un et elle s'en rend compte ! Et je n'ai pas peur de VOUS !:p derrière mon anonymat ahah !

Lex-Jan : J'avais pas vu ça comme ça (pour la désintox) ! Du coup je suis Siobhan ?! Oh non… Je crois que tout le monde rêve de tuer Siobhan (moi aussi d'ailleurs mais…). Et tu as raison elle PENSE avoir pris la bonne décision, elle se trompe sous le coup de l'émotion, elle n'a pas tout pris en compte tellement c'était le bordel dans sa tête… Je sens que ce chapitre ne va pas te détendre non plus my god… J'espère que j'aurais de la WIFI assez vite pour éviter que tu ne me jette des sorts ! A la prochaine !

Melly : J'aimerais bien:p

lovesseriesloves : Bon Clarke est à moitié revenue… La question concerne surtout Lexa maintenant…

EliamHL : Je suis un peu comme toi quand je lis une Fic, je n'aime pas trop quand tout est tout beau tout rose, sinon c'est un peu long et pas réaliste, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Ravie de te faire ressentir ces contradictions alors:)

Skippy1701 : Pas si long ! Je ferais tout pour publier les deux derniers chapitre dès que je peux ! Le plus long sera pour peut-être une nouvelle FF ^^

Fanny : Ah dur pour les 3 chapitres… Vu que je fais toujours une ultime correction et que ça prend du temps (d'ailleurs il reste malgré ça toujours des fautes –' ) Ta remarque sur le mariage n'est pas bête ^^

xDarckNeko : Tu peux venir sans le bambou, peut-être que partager une Guinness pour parler des chapitres suivants ou d'une nouvelle FF te ferait abandonner ton plan XD

isis7981 : Hé oui Siobhan révèle sa vraie nature, enfin ça se sentait déjà qu'elle était barjot… Il faut se mettre à la place de Clarke pour comprendre sa décision… Elle a préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

Esys : Aaaah Ravie que ça t'ait plu ! Tu es la/le première(ier) (oui il y a des garçons qui lisent du Clexa ! C'est ça qui est bon!) à me faire un retour sur la confrontation Siobhan/Clarke ! Elle fait péter un cable la Siobhan, perso je crois que je l'aurais tué là, un coup de couteau et c'est finit… Hum je pense que c'est dur de faire le lien quand tu pleures tellement que ta tête va exploser, que t'as de la morve partout, que tu te poses 1 milliards de questions… Et Clarke a bien géré le coup… Justement elle voulait éviter qu'on ne la rattrape… A plus !

UneAutreEnvie : Tu sais que tu me rassures en disant ça XD parce que ça veut dire que tu vas pas faire trop du sale dans la tienne ! Au moins pas à ce point (enfin j'espère!). Tu trouves toujours les bons mots pour la décrire surtout pour « l'orgueil mal placé » ahah ! Et non elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler Siobhan l'a bien prévenu, elle avait l'impression d'être bloquée sur ce coup… A la prochaine !

Clexa9223 : La violence ne résout rien !:p surtout que Siobhan est tellement tarée que si elle s'en prenait une elle serait capable d'aller porter plainte je ne sais où ou de se venger x1000 !

Guest : ahah j'aimerai bien ! Mais seule la divinité connexion Wi-Fi choisira… Merci en tout cas !

MagRd : Le retour ! Ahah ! Je t'en veux pas tant que la traduction avance;). Oh la pluie en Irlande… Tellement cliché (même s'il en y aura au moins 5 minutes par jour…:p). PUTAIN J'AIMERAI BIEN LE FAIRE ! XD Mais avoues qu'on s'ennuierait sec sans elle ! A plus pour In too deep;)

Mny4 : Merci pour tout ces compliments :D ça me touche vraiment ! Et je suis contente que tu ressentes toutes les émotions que j'essaye de faire passer. C'est vrai que Siobhan pourrait faire un carnage même chez les fous en mode elle retourne le cerveau des patients et s'échappe etc etc (je ne dis rien je ne dis rien sur une possible suite). Oh mais il faut pas pleurer… Après c'est vrai que le moment avec Molly est poignant… Clarke abandonne tous les gens qu'elle aime, et les adieux à Lexa sont déchirants car injustes en fait… Et je suis contente que tu écoutes la playlist !:p Je choisis tout avec soin XD il risque d'y avoir des larmes vu les musiques de ce chapitre XD. Je fais le max pour publier la fin la semaine prochaine je pense (je ne promet rien, il faut que je retravaille le dernier chapitre et le corrige…). En tout cas merci pour ta review et tout tes compliments !:)

Mikiido : En réalité je m'y suis prise un peu tard pour publier les deux chapitres par semaine, j'aurais voulu finir avant pour me consacrer à d'autres histoires en aout et être au calme pour écrire dans un endroit inspirant:p Je fais le max pour publier la fin avant 3 semaines ^^ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments !:)

MissHarpie : Merci ! Et ravie que tu aies ressentit tout ça, à quel point Siobhan est détestable et la situation triste… Tu peux mettre un contrat sur sa tête mais bon… Un petit chapitre en avance juste avant de monter dans l'avion c'est pas beau ça ? J'essaye de publier la fin la semaine prochaine histoire d'avoir le dénouement pendant les vacances et que moi je me consacre à d'autres histoires ^^


	27. The last letter of Clarke Griffin

**HEY TOUT LE MONDE !  
La wi-fi est enfin là ! Quelques mots avant la lecture du chapitre... Alors... La bruyère est bien là, les moutons aussi, les gens sympa aussi, la Guinness aussi, les chevaux aussi...  
Enfin bref, Ballydangan est là où je suis, un peu partout à chaque nouveau recoin que je découvre ou redécouvre...  
Maintenant... Suite et fin de Galway girl (j'ai mixé le dernier chapitre à l'épilogue pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre). On se retrouve en bas pour le mot de la fin. **

* * *

Les pieds bien trop près de la falaise, elle inspira une nouvelle fois prête à sauter. Et pourtant, elle voulait encore se battre. Que s'apprêtait-elle à faire ? _L'erreur de sa vie._ Là, en bas n'était pas sa place. Sa place était aux côtés de Clarke. Elle était une O'Woods, elle ne devait pas fuir. Elle devait montrer à Clarke qu'elle avait eu tort de partir, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais car elle était son âme sœur. Alors, lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix qui avait bercé toutes ses nuits depuis plusieurs mois, elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas faire un pas de plus.

Et soudain, elle la vit, se tenir là près de la falaise, prête à se donner la mort, elle courut encore plus vite, son souffle haletant et le choc de la voir ainsi l'empêchant de lui hurler son amour, de lui hurler qu'elle était là pour elle. Lexa fit un dernier pas et le cri de Clarke empli de larme déchira le silence du lieu.

\- **NOOOOOON LEXA !**

Lexa les yeux clos, entendit cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien et elle sourit… Son esprit était pleinement capable de recréer la voix de la blonde pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage.

\- **LEXA, OUVRES LES YEUX !** lui ordonna-t-elle.

La voix était bien trop proche pour qu'elle ne soit qu'une hallucination auditive due à l'alcool, et Lexa sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle imagina que Clarke était peut-être vraiment là.

\- **Clarke ?** souffla-t-elle en tournant légèrement la tête.

La blonde était là, en train d'enjamber la barrière pour rejoindre l'Irlandaise qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, avait-elle tellement espéré que Clarke était subitement réapparue ? Étais-ce une illusion créée par son subconscient ? Elle n'en savait rien…

\- **Lex… Prends ma main…** lui intima Clarke en s'approchant doucement d'elle pour ne pas l'effrayer sous le regard inquiet de leur famille et de leurs amis qui se tenaient non loin.

Lexa hésita, Clarke était partie, son armoire avait été vidée, elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait, sa mère lui avait confirmé, comment avait-elle pu la retrouver… Non Clarke n'était pas là, c'était tout bonnement impossible, c'était tout bonnement trop beau pour être vrai… Cette sensation de béatitude triste la fit légèrement perdre l'équilibre alors que ses pieds se trouvaient toujours trop proches du flanc de la falaise.

A cette vision le cœur de Clarke s'emballa, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette si belle femme connaître cette fin tragique, elle l'aimait trop pour ça, elle les aimait trop pour ça. Alors, d'une main ferme et avant que Lexa ne se décide finalement à faire un pas fatal, elle n'eut plus peur de l'effrayer et se saisit fermement son avant-bras auquel elle s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait, car oui, la vie de Lexa influencerait la sienne à tout jamais.

Lexa sentit que cette main sur son bras existait bel et bien, elle n'avait pas assez bu pour imaginer ressentir des choses physiques… Clarke était bien là, elle l'avait retrouvé là où tout avait commencé… Alors elle plongea ses yeux meurtris dans les siens et s'extasia en silence du miracle qui avait lieu devant elle. Clarke pu lire en elle toute la tristesse du monde. Les yeux de Lexa étaient gonflés et rougis par les larmes, sa peau s'était asséchée à l'angle de ses jolis yeux en amande… Elle avait l'air totalement perdue, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, mais au moins, elle avait ouvert les yeux et la regardait. Il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, qu'elle la convainc qu'en fuyant elle avait fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

\- **Lexa… Ecoute-moi, je t'en prie…** murmura-t-elle la voix brisée pour ne pas la brusquer, **je t'aime plus que ma propre vie… Je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner face à ta mère… Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres plus… Je croyais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille.**

A cette révélation Lexa déglutit. Sa mère était bien derrière tout ça. Choquée par sa cruauté sans limite elle ne put demander quelconques détails à Clarke qui poursuivit :

\- **Lexa, je suis là…** souffla-t-elle alors que la cavalière ne semblait pas revenir près du sentier, **on l'aura notre maison… On les aura nos enfants, et tout plein de chevaux pour que tu leur apprennes à être des fiers cavaliers,** ajouta-t-elle la voix brisée par la tristesse et la peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie à tout jamais, **on les amènera se promener près du phare en leur racontant notre histoire, et je leur dirai à quel point je t'ai immédiatement aimé de toute mon âme et comme je t'aimerais toujours… Mais s'il te plaît… Lexa je t'en supplie,** continua-t-elle la voix chargée de larme, **prend ma main… Je suis là, je ne partirai plus jamais, je suis tellement désolée… Lexa, je t'aime tellement, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît…**

Clarke la suppliait, elle avait l'air anéantie par la situation. Est-ce qu'elle disait vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle n'allait jamais repartir ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait à ce point ? Bien sûr que oui Clarke l'aimait… Sinon elle se serait jamais partie et elle ne serait jamais revenue…

\- **Je te jure Lexa que si tu sautes, je saute, parce que la vie sans toi ne vaut pas d'être vécue … C'est quand je suis loin de toi que je suis l'ombre de moi-même…** avoua la blonde, **j'ai fait une terrible erreur… Je suis désolée… Je te jure que je serais toujours avec toi, tu es mon chez-moi Lexa… Il n'y a pas d'Eithne et de Esus, parce que je suis là avec toi, et je ne pars pas… Crois-moi, prends ma main, je t'aime…** finit-elle alors que sa voix se brisa de nouveau sur ces derniers mots.

Clarke était sincère, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Rien de tout ça n'était un mirage, tout était vrai, elle, son amour, sa présence ici pour l'empêcher de les séparer à tout jamais. Clarke s'était trompée, elle était humaine après tout… L'Américaine la fixait de ses yeux océans, attendant, la bouche ouverte, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sang battant dans ses tempes, qu'elle saisisse sa main… Lexa déglutit et ferma les yeux… Elle recula d'un pas et se saisit de la main douce de Clarke. Elle ne l'avait pas touchée pendant moins d'une demi-journée, pourtant elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue pour l'éternité. Clarke ne réfléchit pas plus et la tira immédiatement à elle pour coller son corps au sien et le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle aurait aimé rester ainsi toute sa vie, dans leur bulle de bonheur retrouvée, caressant son dos, mêlant ses doigts à ses longs cheveux, le souffle haletant, embrassant de temps à autre chaque centimètre de son visage, et les larmes dévalant ses joues, sous les regards apaisés de leur famille et de leurs amis qui avaient jusque-là retenu leur souffle.

\- **Morenita vient de me filer la peur de ma vie… Je crois que de toute ma vie je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour quelqu'un comme ça…** souffla Raven qui venait de poser les mains sur ses genoux tellement la scène avait été intense à vivre… **Toi !** Dit-elle en s'adressant à Luna, **promets-moi que tu ne m'en feras pas voir de toute les couleurs !**

Luna lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser rassurant.

\- **Tout est bien qui finit bien, comme dans les livres ou les histoires dans les magazines…** souffla Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln.

Abby qui elle aussi avait retenu son souffle avait saisi la main de Marcus durant tout le discours de Clarke dont ils n'avaient saisi que quelques bribes.

\- **Pardonne-moi je t'ai broyé la main…** s'excusa-t-elle piteusement.

Mais Marcus l'empêcha de se défaire de cette étreinte et mêla ses doigts aux siens dans un sourire sincère, tandis que Connan ne cessait de se frotter la barbe, les yeux rougis par l'émotion et déposant de temps à autre des baisers sur la tête de son aînée. Mais son regard soulagé de voir sa fille dans les bras du Docteur Griffin changea du tout au tout lorsque le vent rapporta les paroles de la blonde jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- **Je suis tellement désolée mon amour, j'ai été faible… Elle voulait t'envoyer dans ce centre si on ne séparait pas… Mon amour… Je suis tellement désolée…** avoua Clarke dans un sanglot.

\- **Clarke…** murmura Lexa la voix brisée en prenant son visage en coupe, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et de resserrer son étreinte.

Le sang de Connan ne fit qu'un tour. Son regard soulagé s'emplit instantanément de haine lorsqu'il trouva la coupable de cette situation. Il s'approcha vers elle d'un pas furieux, son corps s'animant d'une folie vengeresse qu'il devait immédiatement calmer pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. La folie dans le regard, il s'arrêta finalement devant Siobhan qui le toisait d'un regard narquois toutefois teinté de déception. Il la saisit fermement par les avant-bras avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de souffler complètement choqué par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire :

\- **Siobhan ?! Tu as failli tuer notre fille !**

 **\- Griffin a failli la tuer !** tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- **TU N'ES QU'UNE GRANDE MALADE ! MA FILLE PUTAIN ! T'AS FAILLI TUER MA FILLE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !** explosa-t-il le regard empli de rage en serrant comme un forcené sur ses avant-bras.

\- **CONNAN !** hurla Marcus qui avait peur que son ami ne bouscule trop Siobhan et ne s'attire des ennuis.

Marcus, courut jusqu'à lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule, d'une simple pression bienveillante il calma le patriarche de la famille O'Woods et lui dit :

\- **Mon ami… Elle n'en vaut pas la peine… Ta fille va être heureuse avec Clarke c'est la pire des punitions qu'elle puisse recevoir.**

Connan inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer le volcan qui grondait en lui. Son ami Marcus était bien plus sage que lui… Alors il lâcha les avant-bras de sa femme pour se positionner derrière elle. Il posa ses grandes mains abîmées de part et d'autre de son visage et la força à regarder dans la direction de sa fille.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?** lui demanda-t-il froidement.

\- **Lâche-moi où j'appelle la police.**

 **\- J'ai dit qu'est-ce que tu vois ?** siffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- **Le péché,** répondit Siobhan froidement et totalement dégoûté par la vision du Docteur Griffin enlaçant sa fille aussi fort qu'elle l'aimait.

\- **Tu te trompes, ta vision est biaisée par ta haine et ta connerie sans fin de vieille mégère.**

 **\- Ne me parle pas comme ça Connan, tu vas le regretter.**

 **\- Chhhht, laisse-moi te dire ce que tu vois, tu vois ta fille dans les bras d'une personne qui l'aime plus que tout. Tu vois l'amour de deux personnes qui se donnent l'une à l'autre. Tu vois ta fille heureuse, et ça, ce n'est aucunement un pêché. Le pêché, c'est la haine que tu leur voues, carres toi ça dans ta petite tête, ta fille aime une femme, et elle est heureuse comme ça, tu n'es personne pour la juger. Tu comprends, tu vois ça ?**

 **\- Je vois deux créatures du diable.**

 **\- Alors démerdes toi pour rentrer, ne repose plus jamais les pieds chez moi. Je te jure que j'avais prévu de te pourrir la vie, mais tu me dégoûtes tellement que je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Ton sac t'attendras au portail,** souffla-t-il froidement.

Siobhan resta coite. La bouche grande ouverte et le regard plein de haine, elle regarda son mari s'éloigner pour retrouver les autres. Marcus resta planté devant elle, des yeux rieurs et un sourire.

\- **ôte-moi tout de suite ce sourire que tu as,** persifla-t-elle.

\- **Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu perdrais !** lui lança-t-il d'un ton narquois avant de suivre Connan.

Lexa était toujours dans les bras de Clarke qui ne cessait de faire glisser sa bouche de son front, à ses yeux, en passant par ses joues jusqu'à sa bouche. La blonde respirait enfin convenablement depuis que Lexa avait retrouvé sa place contre elle. Elle souriait béatement, des larmes de joie coulant désormais sur ses joues, à ce bonheur retrouvé. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris que rien ne la séparerait de son Irlandaise. Ni sa mère, ni sa peur, ni la vie. Rien. La terreur et l'angoisse qui l'avaient consumé alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle la perdre à tout jamais venait de lui servir de leçon. Ô grand jamais elle ne laisserait Lexa O'Woods vivre sans elle. Elle la serra encore un peu plus contre elle enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et se laissant enivrée par sa douce odeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit derrière sa compagne l'Atlantique, l'Amérique lui paraissait désormais loin…. Et elle voulait rester ici avec elle.

Ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement vers le sol, tapis d'herbe vert, de bruyères, parsemé de pâquerettes, au milieu desquelles se trouvait un seul… Trèfle à quatre feuilles. Un seul, pensa Clarke, que faisait-il là ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette vision. C'était un signe. Il était là pour lui signifier à quel point elle était chanceuse que Lexa soit toujours en vie dans ses bras. C'était un signe, jamais elle ne devrait laisser sa chance passer d'être avec elle, jamais elle ne devrait se séparer d'elle. _« Vous n'êtes légalement personne pour elle »._ Siobhan pour une fois avait raison, il fallait qu'elle la protège réellement pour que jamais cette situation ne se reproduise.

Clarke emplie ses poumons de l'air iodé de l'Atlantique et souffla :

\- **Et puis mince… C'est maintenant ou jamais…**

Elle s'écarta de Lexa un peu confuse pour cueillir délicatement la petite pousse verte. Elle ne se releva pas de toute sa hauteur laissant un de ses genoux planté dans le sol, saisissant sa main et plongeant son regard océan dans les émeraudes de Lexa sonnée par ce qui était en train de se passer.

Un peu plus loin, Raven capta ce début de scène et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

\- **Oh putain… Dites-moi que je rêve !** S'exclama-t-elle en montrant du doigt Clarke qui se tenait un genou à terre face à Lexa, **Abby ! Ton bébé va se marier !** couina-t-elle les mains jointes d'excitation et de bonheur, tout en se collant à Luna qui embrassa amoureusement son front.

\- **Prends ça dans tes dents Siobhan,** lança Carman en regardant au loin son ex-belle fille.

\- **Je ship, je ship, je ship Carman !** s'écria Molly trépignant d'impatience.

\- **HÉ VOUS !** somma la grosse voix d'un homme au gilet jaune, **REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DERRIÈRE LA BARRIÈRE !**

 **\- Chhhhhhhhhhht !** s'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur, même le chauffeur de taxi qui n'avait loupé aucun moment de ces retrouvailles.

Lexa semblait désarçonnée quant à ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était prête à se jeter dans le vide, et à présent Clarke se tenait un genou à terre devant elle, un trèfle qu'elle lui tendait entre ses doigts.

\- **Lexa… Je…** balbutia la blonde un peu prise de court par sa propre volonté, **je sais que le moment est peut-être mal choisi compte tenu de tout ce que l'on vient de vivre en deux jours, et que tu as peut-être trop entendu le mot mariage ces temps-ci… En plus de ça je n'ai même pas de bague,** s'excusa piteusement la blonde avant de reprendre, **mais même si je savais la chance que j'avais de t'avoir à mes côtés, tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement n'a fait que renforcé ce sentiment. Je sais que mon père ne m'a pas envoyé ici par hasard, il savait, je te l'ai déjà dit, c'était mon destin de te rencontrer et aujourd'hui je me sens incroyablement chanceuse de me tenir un genou à terre devant toi Lexa… Je crois savoir ce que je représente pour toi, mais je veux être plus, je veux être ta femme, parce que je t'aime d'un amour fou, je veux passer chacune des secondes de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux m'endormir chaque soir en te serrant contre moi et me réveiller chaque matin en voyant ton visage, je ne veux plus jamais être séparée de toi, je veux finir ma vie avec toi Lexa… Alors Lexa O'Woods accepterais-tu ce trèfle à quatre feuilles que je tente difficilement de nouer en bague,** plaisanta nerveusement la blonde, **et de me laisser la chance de t'épouser ?**

Anya qui tenait entre les bras de son père et ceux de Gustus retenait son souffle, Carman et Molly se prenait dans les bras les yeux rivés sur le couple près de la falaise, leur cœur leur jouant quelques tours tellement il battait vite, Octavia et Lincoln souriaient de bonheur, Marcus avait déposé une main sur l'épaule d'Abby, et Raven s'était blottie dans les bras de Luna.

Lexa l'observa les yeux écarquillés par la demande, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça… Pas maintenant, et Clarke avait raison le mot mariage commençait à lui taper sur le système. Mais elle était Lexa O'Woods, et elle avait secrètement rêvé de ce moment depuis que Clarke avait posé les pieds dans ce pub de longs mois auparavant… Elle aussi se sentait chanceuse d'avoir trouvé Clarke pour partager sa vie, même si celle-ci n'avait pas été toujours clémente avec leur relation. Mais, elles étaient Clarke et Lexa, comme le disait la blonde le destin les avait réunis, et si Clarke s'agenouillait devant elle aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. Alors Lexa quitta les océans de Clarke pour jeter son regard au loin essayant de trouver un quelconque signe de Jake Griffin pour le remercier mentalement de lui avoir donné la chance de rencontrer sa fille. Elle replongea ses iris émeraude dans le regard de Clarke et lui sourit timidement tout en lui tendant une main qui l'invitait à se relever.

\- **Oui,** souffla-t-elle les yeux de nouveau empli de larmes, qui cette fois-ci avaient le goût de la joie.

\- **Oui ?!** La questionna Clarke tout sourire, comme si elle n'en revenait pas de la réponse de sa belle Irlandaise.

\- **Oui !** répéta un peu plus fortement Lexa collant son front au sien avant de lui donner un baiser digne d'un film de cinéma, **je t'aime tellement…** murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, **ne pars plus jamais…**

 **\- Je t'en fais la promesse.**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

* * *

 **Suggestions musicales pour l'épilogue:**

The Pogues – I love you till the end (wedding time)

Ed Sheeran – Thinking out loud (Lincoln, Clarke, Lexa)

Nolwenn Leroy - La chanson de la mer (Clarke & Lexa)

* * *

 _1 an plus tard,_

Clarke se tenait au pied du phare de Ballydangan, les mains posées sur la rambarde de bois, une feuille entre ses doigts. Le brise n'avait pas cessé à Ballydangan, léchant agréablement son visage. L'odeur iodée était elle aussi toujours là, emplissant comme à l'accoutumé ses poumons. Les falaises quant à elles n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Clarke laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue ne sachant pas si elle avait le goût de la tristesse ou du bonheur…

Une main réconfortante vient la surprendre en se posant sur son épaule. Clarke détourna le regard de l'horizon séchant honteusement ses larmes… Elle avait eu besoin de venir ici en ce jour spécial, dire à son père à quel point elle aurait l'avoir à ses côtés pour son grand saut dans la vie…

Abby passa la main de son épaule à son visage, et lui planta son regard bienveillant dans celui de sa fille.

\- **Il est là avec toi Clarke… Il le sera toujours…** souffla sa mère qui avait su décrypter le fond de sa pensée.

\- **J'aurais aimé qu'il soit vraiment là pour le coup…**

Abby lui répondit par un petit sourire grimaçant, elle aussi aurait aimé que Jake soit parmi eux aujourd'hui, qu'il montre à quel point il était fier de sa fille, de sa future femme, et du chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru ensemble.

\- **Ce sont tes vœux pour Lexa ?** Demanda sa mère.

La blonde signifia un non de la tête et replongea son regard vers l'horizon.

\- **Une lettre pour papa ?**

\- **Oui… Je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est comme si la boucle était bouclée…**

 **\- Tu la lirais à voix haute ?**

 **\- Bien sûr…**

 _« Papa,_

 _Voilà presque deux ans que j'ai suivi ta dernière volonté et que je me suis installée en Irlande. Sans mentir, je ne pensais pas une seule seconde qu'il allait m'arriver autant de chose en une simple petite année…_

 _J'ai suivi ton conseil, et tu avais raison : l'Irlande est magnifique. J'ai respiré à plein poumon l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée par la rosée et les courtes averses, j'ai observé chaque jour cet horizon se teintant de rose et d'orangé m'éloignant de toi et de maman, je me suis réchauffée presque tous les soirs au O'Corringans… Je me suis amusée, j'ai bu quelques Guinness, j'ai chanté et danser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et… J'ai grandis, je me suis mise à aimer à la folie Papa… J'ai croisé un regard qui ferait tourner n'importe quelle tête, celui de Lexa…_

 _Tu me disais il y a deux ans de cela que je trouverais en Irlande ce qui manquait le plus à mon coeur, et j'ai trouvé, je l'ai trouvé, l'amour, le vrai, le plus magnifique qui puisse exister. Et je sais que tout ça, c'est grâce à toi Papa, je sais que tu savais qu'elle se trouverait là pour apaiser ma peine et que j'apaiserais ses maux… Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir offert cette vie et malgré ton absence aujourd'hui, je sais que tu es là avec moi Papa, tu le seras toujours pour veiller sur moi, sur nous…_

 _Tu me manques tellement, j'espère que de là où tu es, tu es fier de moi… Sache mon Papa que je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, jusqu'à la fin._

 _Clarke. »_

 _-_ **Je sais qu'il est fier de toi Clarke…**

 **\- Je l'espère…** murmura-t-elle en laissant sa lettre se faire emporter par la brise et virevolter vers l'horizon.

A ce geste, Abby la serra dans ses bras et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue, sa fille allait mieux aujourd'hui et même si son père lui manquait terriblement, elle savait qu'il était là pour veiller sur elle.

 **\- Au fait… Tu as entendu la nouvelle, la loi Connan O'Woods a été adoptée hier… C'est une belle victoire…** souffla-t-elle dans son étreinte avant de se détacher de sa fille.

Après tout ce qu'avait subi sa fille, Connan s'était engagé dans un combat d'envergure : faire fermer chacun des centres procurant des thérapies pour « soigner » l'homosexualité. Il était allé d'école en école pour éduquer les plus jeunes et leur inculquer la tolérance pour ce qui était normal pour lui : l'amour. Il avait transformé sa demeure en refuge pour les jeunes qui se voyaient mettre à la porte par leur parent, il avait même écrit un livre relatant de ses erreurs, ainsi que le parcours de Lexa et l'avait intitulé « _Tu seras celle que tu es, ma fille_ ». Le bouquin s'était vendu à des milliers d'exemplaires à travers le monde ouvrant les yeux à certains sur les atrocités qu'ils faisaient subir à leur enfant et permettant à d'autres de s'engager à ses côtés dans cette nouvelle lutte qui était la sienne. Connan avait même fini par être élu au Parlement irlandais et avait porté le projet de loi O'Woods visant punir pénalement tous ceux qui s'impliqueraient dans ce genre de centre.

\- **C'est vrai ?!** demanda joyeusement Clarke.

\- **Oui, à la majorité… Tu vois les gens ne sont pas tous comme Sio…**

 **\- Pas aujourd'hui Maman,** la coupa-t-elle en prenant sa main, **je ne veux pas entendre son prénom aujourd'hui… Je veux que tout soit parfait.**

 **\- Tout le sera Clarke… Allez,** fit-elle en réajustant la couronne de fleurs de sa fille dans ses cheveux blonds, **tu ne vas pas la faire attendre plus que ça, n'est-ce pas ?**

Clarke lui sourit et l'embrassa. Aujourd'hui était le Jour-J, et elle était heureuse que sa mère soit là pour les derniers détails.

\- **Je t'aime Maman,** souffla-t-elle avant de l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

\- **Moi aussi Clarke… Et laisse-moi te dire que tu es magnifique,** lui signifia sa mère en passant ses doigts sur sa longue robe de dentelle.

De grand tapis blancs et des bottes de paille avaient été installées en guise d'assise sur la plage de Ballydangan. C'était une belle journée de juin, le soleil brillait, la mer était calme et aucune goutte de pluie ne semblait vouloir gâcher ce moment. Clarke apparue derrière les invités déjà installés, un bouquet de roses blanches mêlées à de longues tiges de bruyères en fleur, et le groupe se mit à jouer. Elles n'avaient pas voulu d'un orchestre et de chanson de mariage traditionnelles, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles avaient demandé au groupe du village de jouer quelques choses qui leur ressemblerait, _Love you till the end_ semblait être le choix parfait. Clarke avança lentement sur le chemin la menant à l'autel au bras de sa mère sous les regards aimants et bienveillants de tous les habitants de Ballydangan, sur le chemin qui la menait à sa nouvelle vie d'épouse, elle croisa le regard de Raven qui s'était légèrement embuée et qui lui adressait un franc sourire.

\- **Bah alors c'est toute cette guimauve qui te fait pleurer ma chérie…** chuchota Luna à son oreille.

La dublinoise avait fini par convaincre Raven de rester en Irlande. De toute manière, elle n'avait plus aucune attache aux États-Unis, il ne lui restait qu'Abby et elle aussi, après quelques mois loin de Ballydangan avait fait son retour, apportant ses services à une maternité du nord-ouest.

\- **Fous-moi la paix !** ronchona-t-elle en essuyant une larme à l'aide de son mouchoir tandis que Luna lui embrassait la tempe.

\- **T'es mignonne !** la nargua Octavia qui se tenait près de Lincoln, leur fils Liam dans les bras.

Lexa se tenait là dos à elle, son père à ses côtés et sa grand-mère face au pupitre. A aucun moment elle ne s'était retournée, attendant patiemment que Clarke prenne place à côté d'elle. Rien qu'à la vision du dos entièrement dénudé et dont les bras étaient seulement recouverts par des longues manches de fine dentelle blanche, le cœur de Clarke s'emballa un peu plus. Elle était là, sa femme, et Clarke combla rapidement les derniers pas les séparant. Elle lui jeta un regard amoureux auquel Lexa répondit de son fin sourire. Elle était tellement belle, ses longs cheveux tressés de manière habile auxquels se mêlait quelques fleurs de jasmin, et son maquillage soulignant son regard émeraude.

\- **Je voulais garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin…** souffla-t-elle alors que Clarke délaissait le bras de sa mère pour prendre sa main, **tu es magnifique mon amour…**

Clarke rougit au compliment et ne put s'empêcher d'aller accoler son front à celui de la brune pour lui murmurer qu'elle l'était tout autant, et qu'elle penserait que jamais il ne lui serait permis de voir une beauté pareille une fois dans sa vie.

La grand-mère de Lexa qui avait été choisie pour officier la cérémonie se racla la gorge, obligeant les deux femmes à se séparer dans un sourire. Une fois les formalités dites, elle lança un petit signe à Anya qui aida sa fille à marcher jusqu'à l'autel, deux blagues du Claddagh en or blanc nouées sur un petit coussin de lin et de dentelle. Celle d'Abby sertie de saphir, et celle de Carman sertie d'émeraude, que les deux plus vieilles léguaient aux deux femmes de leur vie.

\- **Merci ma puce,** souffla Clarke en déposant un baiser sur la joue d'Erlina avant de se saisir l'anneau au saphir.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, alors que le silence était seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues s'échouant doucement sur le sable, et elle reprit en plongeant son regard océan dans celui de sa femme :

 **\- Lexa, si j'avais su que tu te trouvais là, il y aurait bien longtemps que j'aurais parcouru les 5000 kilomètres pour te retrouver… Tu es mon âme sœur, mon cœur, mon âme et mon amour n'appartiennent qu'à toi seule, je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin… Par cet anneau, tu deviens ma femme, et je me lie à toi pour l'éternité,** souffla-t-elle en passant la bague au doigt de Lexa.

\- **Clarke, tu m'as trouvé, et tu as guidé mon âme jusqu'à notre amour, tu es la seule voie que j'ai envie de suivre et la seule personne que j'ai envie d'accompagner sur le chemin qui sera le notre, continue d'être ma lumière Clarke aujourd'hui, demain, jusqu'à la fin… Par cet anneau, tu deviens ma femme et je me lie à toi pour l'éternité,** répondit Lexa la gorge un peu serrée avant de passer l'anneau serti d'émeraude au doigt de Clarke.

\- **Bien,** murmura Carman en souriant avant de s'approcher des deux filles un immense lien de coton à la main.

Elle saisit leurs mains entrelacées et commença à nouer le ruban autour de celles-ci tout en disant :

\- **Lexa et Clarke, en ne changeant rien à qui vous êtes, vous participez au changement de ce monde et prouver que le bel amour n'a aucune frontière. Aujourd'hui, par ce lien, j'unis une nouvelle fois l'Irlande à l'Amérique, je lie deux magnifiques vies, deux magnifiques femmes qui s'aiment. Puisse la vie vous apportez le bonheur que vous méritez, vous pouvez vous embrasser…** finit Carman un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa n'y tenant plus s'approcha de Clarke et elles se donnèrent le plus beau et le plus passionné des baisers sous les applaudissements de leurs invités quelque peu émus. Abby sécha une nouvelle larme avant que Marcus ne vienne l'embrasser tendrement.

\- **Il est fier d'elle Abby…** souffla-t-il en pensant à Jake.

Abby avait utilisé son billet pour l'Irlande et était revenu peu après être parti profitant d'un peu de temps aux côtés de Marcus. Les deux quinquagénaires s'étaient apprivoisés pour finir par se donner une chance, la présence de l'un apaisant celle de l'autre.

Clarke et Lexa se retournèrent vers leur famille et leurs amis pour le traditionnel lancé de bouquet. Grande fut leur surprise lorsqu'elles aperçurent leurs amis Raven et Octavia les attraper en plein vol.

\- **Tu vois Octavia Blake, c'est peut-être qu'on a une chance ensemble…** plaisanta la latina en lançant un regard de velours à son amie…

\- **On peut toujours, je ne me marie que le mois prochain !** lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- **Bon ça va vous deux ?!** s'écria Luna un peu jalouse.

\- **Du calme cousine… Si tu les avais vues le jour où Reyes a débarqué…** soupira Lincoln pour la rassurer.

Un grand chapiteau et une scène en parquet avaient été installés dans la cour de la demeure des O'Woods. Les tables rondes étaient joliment décorées des mêmes fleurs qui ornaient les bouquets de Clarke et Lexa, ainsi que de grands chandeliers et de nappes blanches. Le repas avait été servi et la soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Lincoln s'avança près du micro pour dire quelques mots.

\- **Hum,** commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge, **tout d'abord Lexa et Clarke, laissez-moi vous dire à quel point vous êtes magnifiques, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas faire de longs discours,** plaisanta-t-il alors que les convives commençaient à siffler à ces quelques mots, **Clarke, Lexa, et tous ceux qui s'aiment ici,** continua-t-il en levant son verre aux couples, **je vous dédie cette chanson…**

Les premières notes de guitare et de piano retentirent et Lexa sourit avant de tendre sa main pour inviter Clarke à danser.

\- **Est-ce que ma femme m'accorderait notre première danse en tant qu'épouses ?**

 **\- Quelle question…**

Clarke se saisit de sa main, et elles avancèrent jusqu'au milieu du chapiteau, avant de s'étreindre et de se balancer légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme des paroles de Lincoln.

Elles étaient bien là, dans leur petite bulle qu'elles savaient crée dès qu'elles en avaient besoin, front contre front, respirant le souffle l'une de l'autre.

\- **Il nous avait caché ce talent…** murmura Clarke alors que Lincoln, son nœud papillon et sa chemise défaite faisait profiter l'assemblée de sa voix suave.

\- **On a tous ce talent ici…** répondit Lexa pour la taquiner.

\- **Je n'en ai pas hérité, pourtant mon père chantait dans un groupe à Chicago…**

 **\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… Et si Clarke, tu chantes bien ! Et tu as plein d'autres talents…** souffla Lexa.

\- **En parlant de Chicago… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…**

Clarke et Lexa n'avait pas voulu attendre, leurs corps approchant la trentaine et sûres de leur amour, elles avaient voulu rapidement sauter le pas, et c'étaient rendues aux États-Unis dans le but de concevoir un bébé.

\- **J'ai reçu les résultats du laboratoire aujourd'hui…** poursuivit Clarke.

\- **Et ?** Demanda Lexa cachant son impatience d'entendre une bonne nouvelle alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre.

\- **Et… Tu pourras apprendre à notre bébé dans quelques années à…**

Lexa la coupa immédiatement en déposant un baiser plein d'amour sur ses lèvres.

\- **Clarke ! Tu es enceinte ?!** S'écria-t-elle n'en revenant pas de cette bonne nouvelle.

\- **Oui !**

 **\- Clarke ! C'est…** balbutia Lexa, sa voix se chargeant d'émotion…

\- **Juste super…**

 **\- Plus que magnifique…** renchérit Lexa avant de l'embrasser tendrement une nouvelle fois.

La joie et l'étonnement de Lexa n'étaient pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de sa sœur qui avait vite compris ce qui se tramait entre la blonde et la brune. Son père s'approcha d'elle et déposa son menton sur son épaule alors qu'elle berçait Erlina qui s'était endormie.

\- **Hé mon amour…** souffla-t-elle en collant son nez à celui de sa fille sans la réveiller, **je crois que tu vas avoir un petit cousin ou une petite cousine…**

 **\- Je vais être encore grand-père ?!** S'écria Connan.

\- **Tu n'as rien entendu… Elles te le diront elles-mêmes,** soupira Anya face au regard comblé de son père.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin, et la soirée continuait à la demeure O'Woods, Connan, Marcus, Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Gustus, Carman, Raven, Luna et Molly enchaînant les coupes de champagne et les verres de whiskey.

\- **Gustus ! Viens te coucher !** râla Anya qui attendait son époux depuis une trentaine de minutes.

\- **Chérie, c'est le mariage de ta soeur ! Allez, tiens prends un dernier verre, voilàààààà,** fit le barbu en servant une nouvelle coupe à sa femme.

\- **Lexa est rentrée depuis au moins une heure !**

 **\- Allez viens danser !** lui lança-t-il en faisant fi de sa réponse.

Toutes la petite troupe se déhanchait au son de la musique irlandaise et des tintements des verres alors que Lexa et Clarke avaient disparu depuis un petit moment.

Épuisées, elles s'étaient éclipsées de la soirée, laissant leurs convives profiter jusqu'au lever du soleil. Elles étaient rapidement rentrées pour se retrouver dans l'intimité de leur chambre jetant leur robe au sol, et s'embrassant avidement.

\- **Pas mal la lingerie mon amour…** souffla Lexa en embrassant le cou de sa femme avant de l'allonger sur leur lit.

Depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle trouvait que son corps dégageait une nouvelle aura, et c'est vrai qu'elle avait remarqué que Clarke rayonnait ces derniers jours. Ses joues étaient encore plus roses, ses yeux pétillaient encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé, sa peau revêtait une nouvelle douceur et elle avait encore plus grand appétit. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Plus qu'amoureuse de ce corps qui allait se transformer sous ses yeux, elle quitta sa bouche, ses lèvres s'aventurant une nouvelle fois sur son cou, ses seins, pour s'échouer près de son nombril.

\- **Hey coucou toi,** fit-elle en déposant de tendres baisers sur le ventre de la blonde, **ta maman et moi ta deuxième maman, on va te donner la plus belle des vies qui soit, je te protégerais toujours… Nous serons toujours là pour toi ta Maman et moi, et plein d'autres gens, parce qu'on est une famille,** souffla-t-elle ponctuant ses phrases de petits baisers sous le regard attendri et complice de Clarke, **tu sais que tu vas être heureux mon bébé ? Au fait, ce n'est pas trop dangereux de prendre l'avion demain ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas…**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour vous !** S'écria Lexa en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- **Lex… Tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit… Je te promets que nous iront bien et que nous aurons la vie que nous avons toujours rêvé d'avoir… La maison, notre bébé, les chevaux, ici en Irlande, personne ne pourra troubler ça… On aura tout… Je t'aime tellement… Maintenant, embrasse-moi mon amour…** murmura Clarke avant d'attraper le menton de la brune et de l'embrasser amoureusement.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **Clap de fin à Ballydangan...**

 **Pour commencer, je pense que certains ne sont pas très heureux du sort de Siobhan... Mais... Enfin voilà je ne dis rien de plus... Secondo, un bonus était prévu, mais plusieurs de mes conseillères personnelles dont ma soeur m'ont suggérer de ne pas vous faire souffrir et languir ahah...**

 **Bref... J'ai adoré passer ce petit moment avec vous, l'histoire finit bien pour nos Galway Girl, il faut toujours garder espoir et savoir s'entourer d'une Octavia, d'une Carman, d'une Molly, d'un Connan pour que la vie se teinte de belles couleurs quand le ciel de Ballydangan est à l'orage (mais qu'est ce que je raconte...). Love wins and love is love !**

 **D'autres projets d'écriture sont en cours... ^^ Peut-être que Galway Girl aura une suite, j'ai à peine posé les pieds en Irlande que les gens m'ont immédiatement inspiré par leur quotidien et leurs petites histoires... On verra bien, je prends des vacances pour faire mûrir certaines choses.**

 **Merci à vous tous.**

 **Kisses & all my love from Ballydangan (enfin... plutôt d'un endroit près de Clifden, entre les landes émeraudes parsemées de bruyères et l'océan aussi bleu que les yeux de Clarke Griffin). **

Reviews !

Murcielago30: Et non finalement pas toute les vacances ! :p Merci pour tes compliments en tout cas ! C'est vrai que l'histoire peut paraître un peu fleur bleue mais heureusement qu'on contrebalance un peu avec le Lunaven. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

WanHeda58: Ahah ça va j'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire finalement ! A bientôt !

Angelye: Heureuse de cette fin et d'avoir la suite aussi vite ? :)

Isis7981: Voilà la fin heureuse que tu attendais ;)

Lex-Jan: Vous m'avez apporté la pluie ce matin ! Je suis sûre que c'était ton armée ahah ! Oui Siobhan s'en tape totalement vu les ces dernières paroles... A bientôt !

xDarckNeko: Bon finalement je pense que pour la bière avec moi ça sera possible XD

FaberrySwen: Hey ! Merci pour les compliments (pour les fautes je pense qu'il y en a pas mal encore XD) C'était important pour moi de rythmer le récit en son entier... Je ne voulais pas écrire une histoire niaise où tout se passe bien ^^ Parce que c'est faux, tout ne se passe pas bien dans la vie. C'est vrai que pour les derniers chapitres, les cliffhanger ont été un peu rudes mais c'est ça qui est marrant ! Tes regards suppliants ont fonctionné ! :p Déprimant déprimant, j'espère qu'elle a su apprécier les moments fluffy et drôles aussi :) J'aime les longues review d'analyse t'inquiètes pas !

Deuxième review: Mais non il ne faut pas pleurer ! J'espère que tu as apprécier ces dernières scènes pour mettre ton petit coeur en joie !

A bientot !

Faberry45: Mixage des deux derniers chapitres c'est pas beau ça ? :p

AlineGranger : Merci !

MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup pour le fait que tu aies apprécié l'avant dernier chapitre ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la fin de la même manière ! A bientôt :)

Melly: Merci ! :)

Skippy1701: Mais non tu me détestes pas ! :)

Esys: Bon je vous ai pas planté longtemps ! T'as imaginé un fin tragique quand même ! Ahah Siobhan totalement au bout de sa vie ! A Bientôt !

Jdidine: Voilà suite ! et Clexa forever ;) A bientôt pour d'autres histoires!

Ewilan lo: Ah tu m'avais manqué ! Oh pleurer à ce point ?! Bon j'espère que ces derniers moments t'ont mis en joie ! Siobhan est totalement tarée... Et d'ailleurs anecdote j'ai tellement ri en voyant un cintre marqué Siobhan dans le lodge où je suis... Le destin ! Merci pour les sentiments de Clarke c'était pas mal compliqué à écrire... Pour Bellamy aussi ça a été dur: je voulais une vraie revanche de tout le monde ^^ et un peu d'Indra qui gueule ahah. Et oui... Pour Ed Sheeran on me l'avait demandé et l'instant s'y prêtait bien ! (et je n'ai toujours pas écouté tout l'album...).

Merci pour toutes tes review-analyses ! A bientot !

Jack77: elles auraient pu mourir toutes les deux ! Quelqu'un l'a suggéré ahah, mais bon en bonne clexa shippeuse c'était impossible.

Leksakomtrikru11: Tout un flot d'émotions :p mais j'apprécie que tu apprécies ;) Ah carrément ! le reste de ta vie ! Bon voilà la fin sans trop d'adrénaline, on atérit enfin en douceur ^^

Guest 1: Lexa va bien finalement ! et oui d'autres projets sont en cours, je tatonne, mais il y a quelques débuts d'histoire et quelques chapitres qui trainent !

Ninosaralier: Oui j'ai un peu mal calculé niveau chapitre. Et on dirait que les cliffhanger en ont traumatisé plus d'un ahah ! Mais j'aime les cliffhanger (bon à part quand c'est les autres qui les écrivent XD) Oh non j'ai raté cette émission... Il y en a tellement peu ! Merci pour les vacances avec un Clexa qui finit bien ^^

Milkanie: Merci beaucoup ! Et si... C'est ma première Fic, et la première fois que j'écris quelque chose, donc je suis assez contente que ça ait plu !

PsychoPast: Hey toi aussi tu m'avais manqué ! :p Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté tous les chapitres avec bonne humeur et rigolade, tes retours étaient un vrai plaisir à lire ! Et je rougis là pour les auteur que tu respecte :3 Enfin bref... A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires j'espère ! See ya Girl :*

Coco1810: Ahah t'inquiète pour l'emballement :p. Finalement tout est bien qui finit bien... Mais je pense que tu es déçue pour Siobhan mais... Il faut la garder vivante croyez moi ^^ !


End file.
